Revival
by Jessiejellybean
Summary: Sesshomaru's family lives in the soul society, his daughters being the balance of existence and bearer of the eternal laws, they go from world to world looking for their missing younger brother, helping those in need and correcting the worlds along the way, they go through worlds such as, InuYasha, Bleach, IT, Black Butler, Thor (marvel) Anthem (game) my hero academia & many more.
1. Chapter 1

The revival of the InuTashio clan

Chapter 1

 **Pre warning, there may be spoilers in this fanfiction, this happens after the winter war**

This is my story, but before I can start my story I need to tell the story of my parents. My father is the infamous Lord Sesshomaru InuTashio and my mother is Rin the human woman who died and became stronger, my mother met my father at a young age, after her entire family was killed, she found my father hurt in a forest, even though he tried to scare her away, she did not run, she did however get him food and water and try to help him heal faster, however she did not understand that demons did not require these substances. In actuality we can eat but it doesn't help us in any way, just require us to go to the rest room, when we really get a craving from our pure instincts we hunt and we hunt humans as their blood and flesh is the tastiest, but that is mostly the lower demons that resolve to that, not the Yokai especially not our dog demon clan.

So after my mother tried to help my father, who in turn refused to take her help, ended up saving her in return funny how fate works, she was attacked by wolf demons and torn apart, my father used his fathers' fang tenseiga the sword, which has the ability to bring back the dead, however only once, after that the soul cannot be brought back again, she was also the first one he used his sword on. They travelled together however after my father and company so he says, defeated Naraku, after he left my mother Rin with old lady Kaede so she can learn about people, health, society, history and all other means, however she really missed travelling with her lord Sesshomaru, once she became 19 years old, instead of marring of his ward he decided to marry her himself. I know not many people thought that my father would marry let alone a human, he had finally understood why his father was with InuYasha's mother, it wasn't because he could, or wanted another child, it was because he fell in love with her. His mother told him that their marriage and bond was for the clan the InuTashio Clan, so when he did met the woman he loved he did what any other man would, he loved her. Once my mother and father married, or in correct terms mated, making it a permanent bond of both of their souls.

On a beautiful spring sunny day, where the wind was blowing softly, not too cold but not getting too hot from the lovely sun, the flowers we especially lovely, with my father was dealing with a boar demon that arrived in the vicinity, my mother got up from her position in the field and began to move towards the tree line away from the impending fight. On her way to safety she tripped and smacked her head on a small pointed rock, something so small and simple, the most insignificant thing in the entire world is what killed her. She was there, then the next second dead, of course my father could feel the second her heart stopped beating, he defeated the boar and tried to save her, even took her to his mother (lady InuKimi) but it was too late.

Ever since that event he stayed up in his mother's castle, for 200 years to be precise, once the demons began to dwindle so much that only my father, his mother and some other wolf and dog demons were left, they were practically extinct, and humans began to cultivate and take over the world in numbers, not too long after that more and more hollows showed up.

This is what forced my grandmother and father to leave the world of the living and go to the soul society, my grandmother used her medo stone to open a portal and moved the whole floating castle to soul society, they erected a barrier around the castle, it was so far away from Seireitai and the roukongai that they were never happened upon, the castle and the land it's on, floats in the sky, unseen to this very day.

Demons have always had to deal with hollows, this was what reduced so many numbers of the demons, honestly humans were not strong enough to practically destroy an entire species such as demons, so of course it was hollows, as long as demons have existed so have humans Shinigami's came along not too long after the quinces, very rarely a Shinigami would kill a demon, normally only if the demon attacked them then they would. So demons would avoid them as much as possible but hollows would purposely go after demons due to them having more natural spirit energy then a normal human.

The soul king first created humans, and as a part of that hollows and quinces, one of his creations were demons, they were created by putting 4 creatures together, quince, hollow, human and a type of animal, in my families case it is a dog, in others it's a fox, crow, spider and so on, this massive mix is why some demons look so weird and come out disgusting sometimes, including hanyo who sometimes come out weird looking. Demons however never fully destroyed a soul when they eat or killed a being, not like the quinces, hence why they were not targeted by the Shinigami but it didn't matter because we practically went extinct over a few centuries.

Once my father and grandmother were discovered by the soul society, they were of course approached by the soul reapers, who thought that they were trying to start war, or at least a fight. They were only found out during one of the decades that the King's Seal was being transported, and they went through the field that makes the floating castle invisible, apparently that was a shock to my father and InuKimi.

Instead they had a sit down and trial with the central 46 and they were going to execute them however the royal guard sent word, and made a deal with the InuTashio clan, the deal stated that, if ever the clan is called upon by the king, they must respond and be prepared to lay down their life to protect "it". They had agreed as they thought that it would be very rare of happening, so they agreed, central 46 and the captains were debriefed on the role of the InuTashio clan, and was to be kept secret, the location of the InuTashio castle was removed from all records and all those who knew we slapped with an anti-speak Kido, as they were some of the last demons left alive and wanted it to stay that way.

There was something special about demons and soul reapers knew it, their power multiplied by ten when in the soul society and also their demon powers were specifically deadly to soul reapers but hollows are deadly to demons and quinces, this is also why demons died out so quickly from the hollows eating and killing them. While in the soul society they were given a small quite tour, their guide was no other than Rin.

Sesshomaru's point of view-

He nearly lost his footing, his eyes widened and he spoke her name so soft and light that she barely heard it, "Rin" her reaction was close to the same, did she remember him?, her face told him not now be careful, he remembered that soul reapers were not supposed to remember their past, even the souls that go to the roukongai remembered slightly but their memories fade away fast, but once they became a soul reaper their human and past life memories are taken from them if they still have any. He saw her warning, and left it at that "Hi my name is Rin Shigekuni, third seat of squad 1 and I will help guide you through the Seireitai while yous' are here,"

My mother gave me a sideways look and a smirk that spelled disaster. He sighed he knew she was skeaming,

"Hello Rin, it's lovely to meet you, I see you have the same last name as the head captain commander, is it by any chance that you are related to him?"

"Oh yes, he is my father, I was born 200 years ago, unfortunately my birthdate is shared with the date of my mother's death"

she didn't seem sad about speaking of this subject, but I definitely heard her clue, 200 years ago, and she was born that means she kept her memories due that reason, I wonder if she told anyone about her memories, I know she remembers me, but she won't speak about it, where can we meet to speak in private?

"Oh I thought only noble clan members could have children? Is Yamamoto a clan member?" his mother trying to suck as much information out of Rin like a sponge,

"oh no my father isn't, but sometimes if the soul reaper has enough spirit pressure, they can create a child, it is unusual for a non-noble clan member to have kids, so it isn't normal and comes with issues as you can tell with my mother not surviving, that is why only clan members have children, they can support life more easier due to having more spirit energy."

My mother gave me a sideways look, and I agreed with her, this was way too much of a Qu incidence and not to mention he for one believes in fate, he lost it for a long time when she died, but seeing her right her and now exactly 200 years old, this ignited his faith once again. I must meet her in private, over the week they did not talk about the past, or personally, he knew why but he had to get her out of the Seireitai, one on one with him, the hardest thing, was that her father kept her very close, he always watched her and had a tight leash on her, apparently she was shy for a third seat and extremely strong for a Shinigami.

I did however manage to slip her a note when he shook her hand to say thanks, it said _meet me out past the west roukongai district whenever you can get away, I will be waiting in the forest closest to the roukon district_.

It wasn't till a week later at night, a full moon when she arrived, I stepped out of the tree line, and she ran into my arms,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've missed you so much, I love you, and I've never stopped loving you" She had tears in her eyes, I held her so tight, I am never letting her go. "I missed you" was all I could say we sat against a tree just holding each other, I could feel my connection to her, even though technically we are not mated but it is still there. I finally had to break the silence, even though she looked so beautiful sitting in my lap in the moonlight slowly patting my moki-moki (tail), it felt so good,

"Have you always had your memories?" she took her time to before answering, she just looked so relaxed,

"Yes, when I was a lot more younger, I use to go looking for you and I tried to tell people that I needed to find my lord Sesshomaru, everyone just thought that you were my imaginary friend"

She giggled after that, I couldn't help but smile, it's so good to hear her laugh again,

"Does anyone know you can remember your past?"

"once I realised that no one is meant to remember, I shut up straight away, I secretly looked for you whenever I could go to the human world and even in the roukongai but never could…" she slowly trailed off,

"I'm sorry I stayed with my mother after you passed away, it's not like anyone could get to her castle either, seeing as it moves through the air, always changing position and it's invisible barrier, makes it difficult" She moved, I must admit I was a bit disappointed, she faced me on her knees still placed between my legs and put her hand on my cheek,

"Do not apologise, not ever, it must have been painful being in your position, meanwhile I was re-born, so don't apologise" her eyes were sad yet sincere.

"Will you join me again, and we can try again, a life together?" I don't know why but I sounded and probably looked so desperate, her facial expression was sad, and I thought she was going to say no

"I would love too, but I am scared to leave, my father keeps a very close eye on me, even though I am grown and have passed the soul reaper academy, he doesn't want to lose me after he already lost the one he loved so much, my mother, but I can't say that I remember my past, because even though I am his daughter, I should be executed and put into the cycle of life death and re-birth once again, that is the law" she looked down so sad, so torn apart, she wants to stay with her father but she wants to come with me, meanwhile she can't just say we have always known each other.

My musings we interrupted as someone approached, we both got up and on our feet, we could see him, he spoke in his deep old voice, he had his squad with him. "So I was right, you kept your memories and he was the lord Sesshomaru that everyone thought you imagined up, I noticed his name when resolving the issues held with in central 46, you have broken the life cycle law my daughter, and as hard and painful as this is I am the captain commander, I must up hold the law!"

I stood in front of Rin and spoke for her, "yes she does and that is because it's the fate of the soul king that has made it possible, I will not lose her again and yous will not be taking my beloved from me!"

I place my hand on the hilt of my Bakusaiga "wait Sesshomaru… Dad I am sorry that I kept my memories, but will you really have me killed just because of that?!" She wanted to hear him say no anything to confirm that he was the loving caring over protective father who has helped her grow the past 200 years.

" I'm sorry my daughter, as much as I love you, you must be judged by central 46" I knew the second he had his squad with him, which he had made up his mind and that of which he would do to Rin. I pulled out my sword and said

"Over my dead body!"

Yamamoto removed his walking stick which turned into his zanpakuto, Rin's eyes became seriously worried, and I could feel this man is strong, but I do have the advantage of being a demon and my Bakusaiga can destroy anything that it touches. Before anyone could move, I felt my mother her roar made the ground shake as she came down from the night sky, when she landed in her true demon form of a dog, making the ground shake like an earth quake, all the soul reapers freaked, lost their footing and backed up, she towered over them standing right behind me, and then she changed her appearance, back to her humanoid form.

"Relax, I swear men are always looking for a fight, say Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, how about we go to the Seireitai and we resolve this problem like sensible people?"

I was about to complain, but my mother gave me a look, that said no, she was serious, but I'm sure she would have a plan up her sleeve, she wouldn't want to get rid of Rin, would she? "Very well then, we shall head back to the central 46 and they shall judge her and this situation" my mother smiled at me like she was victorious, that's when I knew that she definitely had something up her sleeve, and to trust in her, we followed the soul reapers back through the roukongai and then through the Seireitai, they wanted to put Rin in cuffs, but I said "no she and I will not harm anyone nor try to run away" her father nodding his head to agree with us, is what prevented her and I from being hand cuffed.

We were taken straight to central 46 and placed in front of old nobles who had their faces covered, as they were given the story from each side, both the soul reapers and our side or 'the demons side' of the story so they liked to state it. We were of course represented by someone and that someone was Captain Shunsui Kyraku, in the end we won the argument for us, the central 46 actually dealt out that, if Rin wanted to leave and join the InuTashio Clan then she is allowed to however, she will never be able to step foot into the roukongai or Seireitai unless called upon by the soul society or the soul King as one of the Clan members, and of course she agreed.

The thing that actually allowed Rin to survive was the contract that we have with the soul king and as a clan, Rin would become the next lady of the clan and be Lord Sesshomaru's wife, thus having children and making the clan bigger, and if the clan was bigger, then there would be more members to respond if needed. Rin bowed to her father with tears in her eyes "Thank you for being my father, taking care of me, teaching me, making me strong, I know you helped our case by allowing Captain Shunsui Kyraku represent us and I thank you, I hope to see you again in the future but if we don't then I wish you well in the rest of your life." When she stood, she tried to hide her sadness and tears, she turned and moved towards me and stayed by my side, what she didn't notice was the slightest hint of sadness and worry that was in his eyes even if it was for a second, I definitely saw it. All he said in response was "Goodbye Rin" and he left the central 46 ruling room, I noticed my mother talking to Kyraku and he was kissing her hand and very obviously wanting to be sexual 'disgusting'.

"Mother it is time for us to leave, is there anything that you want to grab before we leave for good?" I asked Rin

"Yes just a few things from my room in the barracks of the first squad." "Do you want me to come?"

"No, I want to take my time; I will meet you out the front of the west gate"

"Very well, I'll be waiting for you" I turned to my mother and my mother was indulging in all the attention that Kyraku was giving her, I also don't think that his second seat was too impressed either, seeing as she smacked him with a very, very large book and pulled him out of the building by his ear, he cried like a little bitch, this actually remind me of the antics that InuYasha and Kagome use to do, like a comedy act.

I went to the gate, I noticed that after 20 minutes Rin still hadn't showed up but other captains and their lieutenants' they stood in two rows one with captains and one with their lieutenants' in a straight line, then I understood, this was how they were going to say goodbye to Rin but also acknowledge her as the lady of the clan. Her father walked beside her, she seemed happier now, they must have talked more, and cleared some more thoughts and feelings, I can't imagine the head captain being the most easiest person to speak to about feelings.

"Today we say goodbye to a member of the first squad, you have worked hard and been a great member, as you go throughout life don't be burdened by the thought of your previous comrades, move forward and never stray from the path you have chosen, now goodbye from all of the soul society, you have my word that your identity and location is unknown and safe, you will be documented as passed away from a hollow attack, now goodbye Rin Shigekuni, third seat of squad one." Rin was touched by the head captain's words, she bowed and thanked them all, and then we left, to start our life together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- our start

I don't own anything, I just wanted to write.

My parents loved each other fiercely, they actually had us five kids within a 10 year period, there was myself and my non-identical twin brother, five years after that there was my younger identical twin brothers and the five years after that my younger sister was born. I heard all the stories growing up, about my uncle and untie who unfortunately passed away and all the battles that took place, even about Jaken, who died from a hollow, apparently he was snapped up like a delicious little snack.

My mother apparently looks just like she did when she was a human, except for being a soul reaper, she was the top of her class when it came to Kido and she has a shikai but she stopped her training for bankai once she left the soul society. Over the years the castle and the land that it is on, yes and it floats in the air and the clouds, it changed over the years, now with its own forest and flowering fields, this only happened because my mother and us girls love flowers so much, we do have other demons that live with us, there are two other full dog demons both men who are not as strong as my father, one is really old he knew my dad's dad, and then there is a one that has stayed by my grandmothers side her whole life, other than that there is 8 other hanyo dog demons that live on this land with us, they keep us safe, and they have their own place, other than that we actually have humans who live with us as chefs and maids, they also help teach us certain lessons like maths, history and literature.

My twin and I are now nearly 300 years old, I am going to be the next clan leader after I have learned all that I can, I also am the one that looks and was gifted with most of my fathers' demon abilities, but I also have a really good balance with my soul reaper abilities, apparently this shocked a lot of people because of how deadly demons are to soul reapers, but I have a great balance, my brother however has the most demon in him however my demon abilities are stronger than his, but he has black hair and golden eyes, I have very long white hair, all the same markings as my father, but he stated once that I actually look more like my grandfather (his father) not that I would know what he looks like, but it's nice to know I carry him within me.

My name is Serenity apparently my parents took one look at me and just knew that, that was my name, for as long as I can remember I have always been able to manipulate the wind and any element that the wind touches, like fire, clouds, sand, dirt, earth and water. My twin brother is named Shiro he is very shy and quite but protective, growing up I got him into a lot of trouble, like when we ran away to the Roukongai district and soul reapers showed up once they could feel us, thinking we were hollows, dad came in and saved the day, ever since then we are not allowed to leave our lands without permission and supervision.

My younger brothers 'the pranksters' we call them, they are always pranking people, and getting into a lot of trouble, and as they are getting older they are getting naughtier. Satashi and Takashi the duo both have blue eyes and are similar in every even with their mops of white scruffy hair just like my uncles, they also have dog ears the only way to see the difference is from when Satashi was younger he accidently let of a fire cracker to close to his face and has a slight discoloured mark next to his right eye and this is how he got the nickname patches and why it's so easy to distinguish them apart from each other, even their height is the same.

Then there is the youngest our little Luna, she has the most lightest blue eyes and white hair, father always kept her safe as she was born completely mortal, a human, however she was gifted the blood of the law keeper, she holds all the spells for every Law in every existence, this is rare in the InuTashio clan, apparently many descendants ago, our clan use to travel between existence's with medo stones to help fix issues, and balance good and bad, or light and darkness, but as our numbers dwindled we stopped doing it, there was always a law keeper until 600 years ago, when the last law keeper died, it is always a female and they are always born human.

You can imagine how boring it got growing up in this one place but I did learn a lot, like how to use my poison whip, the demon traditions, and how to turn into a true form of my demon, but I am a lot smaller than my father, I only come up to his shoulder in demon form, but at least I can transform, typically hanyo's cannot, I also got my Zanpakuto and I was gifted a healing sword, made from my father's fang, he made one for each child except for Luna. We all have a unspoken law that law is to always keep her safe from harm, she was blessed with powers something not seen in 600 years, we thought that it was weird that she possessed these powers in this time and age, my grandmother, sorry InuKimi (she hates to be called grandmother) said that it was probably a sign of our heritage to expand more and go back to being the balances of different dimensions. Luna has been slowly learning them over her life, she can also pick up kido quickly due to it being a special type of magic coming from one's life, and she will do a lot in her life.

The only reason why she is still alive after so long is because father spliced his life with her, so she lives as long as he does, if he ever dies I am then to splice with her, splicing is like bonding but not romantically, like lets' say you want your friend to live the same period as you, then you would splice with them. Dad however has been looking for a full blooded demon in the living world that can mate with her and bond; therefore she will live for a long time.

I wore my beautiful white strapped dress and I played with Luna, making flower crowns in the field. I exhaled; I am now 320 years old practically 18 years old in looks. I am sealed so that I do not hurt anyone with my spiritual pressure, I have never been in proper combat but I know how to fight effectively with my demon and soul reaper powers, I know a lot of Kido, I have the soul reapers to thank for that.

Even though my mother was not allowed to go back, she wrote to her father all the time and 150 years ago I went there with an invitation from them to learn in the first barracks on Kido and my Zanpakuto, that was where I also received my seals, I spent 1 of those 150 years with the royal guard learning all I could and captain Unohana taught me how to heal, and from doing this I also learned that I give up some years of my life to the one I am healing and I can only do it through a kiss, even though I can give life I can also take it the same way. I was considered a prodigy, but they also had another named Toshiro, I never met him but apparently he passed the academy school with flying colours, I came back home only a month ago, and I am over it, I want adventure, I want to travel and learn as much as possible but I am not allowed seeing as I am the next leader and I need to keep Luna safe, she became my responsibility once I came back from being trained, and if anything happens to the family, I am to take her and keep her safe.

I also have my clan armour, it is pure gold and a simple little diamond shaped plate, the armour collapses down into the gold diamond plate that has our crest on it and when placed on my chest it manipulates itself around my chest to fit and offer protection, it also seals my demon powers, so others do not know what I am when they look at me, I have no markings, hair black, my eyes are blue and my ears are humanoid. So even though I became very strong, learned how to use my powers, I also got sealed so much that I only have 20% of both my demon powers to use and soul reapers powers.

All of my swords are located on my back, some from the many other dimensions that our ancestors traversed too however when my chest armour is sealed it ese look normal, when I release it my true identity and my swords are released, when released, my moko moko is shown along with my clans clothes and the chest armour covers my bust, upper shoulders and arms, and my stomach, I can also store different clothes in my amour, so I can be presentable for whatever comes up.

Other than that I look like either a normal human or soul reaper walking around with my zanpakuto on my hip and a metal golden chest armour covering my bust above the black standard Shihakushō, the only problem, especially with if I was to travel alone, is that I am still affected by the New Moon both here and in the living world, I still have some spiritual energy but it isn't anywhere near the amount I have even when I only have 20% at my disposal, so all I can do is small kido's and use my sword, not even shikai, even my armour and swords are sealed within my body, and another great thing about being a demon, is that we were all born with physical bodies unlike soul reapers, demons always have a physical body this is due to the animal aspect of us, so that makes going to the world of the living easier, no need for gigai's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Revival

I wasn't looking forward to the New Moon tonight, every one of us kids except Luna, were gonna be reverted back to human, although I have some spiritual energy, it just didn't count, this caused us to get so tired and hungry, our bodies literally ache like a migraine throughout it, it also doesn't get better when we return to normal after the new moon. Dad thinks it may be because we have soul reaper blood in us, seeing as our family members and other hanyo's don't suffer from such things, this is why my parents like to keep us close. However we can't always stay close to them, we need to grow up, and I am to be the next clan leader, father especially needs to learn to let us do what we want but also need to do.

I remember mum telling me that when they spoke about having children, especially hanyo children he was worried and said that throughout our lives he would need to take special precautionary measures to keep us safe, in all honesty I was shocked he let me leave for 150 years to the soul society but I did need to travel back in my demon form before the New Moon and stayed for the night and next day before going back, so really it wasn't like I went a month or two without seeing my family. Not that I'm saying that is either good or bad, but we don't go without each other for long periods of time, some of us might like that but I don't, I want to be more independent and have the family come to me for things and rely on me not father all the time.

I huffed and which made me sound like a seal snorting, while walking through the long corridor in our castle, I heard InuKimi's voice with my elf like ears, being just outside of her personal chambers, it was hard to hear her "Serenity, is that you?"

I don't know why she bothers asking when she knows it's me; I pushed down on one of the golden handles on the large red wooden doors and peaked my head in to see her sitting with a cup of tea, in a comfortable chair next to a side table.

"Yeah it's me InuKimi, did you need something?" I questioned, it was quite normal for the family to look after our elder ancestors, especially ones that were clan leaders but have retired, we take care of their every need, and they share their stories and wisdom with the younger generations and teach them in certain areas of their expertise.

"Come here child" she said locking her eyes on mine, while placing her tea down and stretching her arm out to me as if she wanted me to take it.

O walked in and closed the heavy door, I approached her, her arm moved to offer me a seat next to the side-table across from hers. I sat down and crossed my legs, it was always very important to act lady like in front of our grandmother, or receive a scolding.

"Once again it's the new moon, are you prepared to feel the ache, hunger and tiredness?" it was the way she said it, and the glint in her eyes, I wasn't quite expecting that to be said and she sounded vindictive, like she was rubbing it into my face, but there was something calculating in her eyes, like she was testing me and depending on my response would determine how this conversation went.

"I am always prepared for the change, however I would like to not have to deal with something when I get nothing out of it but negatives, not even other hanyo's have to deal with so many issues when reverting back to a human, however I must say I am lucky due to the small amount of spiritual energy I am still able to use, unlike my siblings."

I make sure to speak with clear defined works that express my thoughts, that is how we noble demon clans should speak and act, or so she says. It seems she was mulling over the answer seeing if it was up to the standards of what she wanted to hear, a small smile crossed her lips before she spoke again.

"Well you see everything, don't you? You see the slight benefit you have, the negative, the difference and your family as a whole, but don't you think it's grossly unjust that only your family suffers so much, and all for nothing, don't you wish you could cure this or get rid of this change and the pain that comes with it?"

I didn't like the way she stated that, is she trying to rise my hackles? Stay calm that is what my name means after all "I think that is isn't a great experience and we don't benefit anything from this time period of one night filled with issues, but everything happens for a reason, and it doesn't matter, we were born this way, and though it is not fair, we were all given great powers and with that a large responsibility for the whole clan, as for a cure, if there was one I'm sure father would be tracking it down, and nothing would stop or slow him down if that was the case, are you trying to state that the family is under privileged?"

My grandmother laughed at my last question "heavens no child, you are right you all have great power in return of pain, and there isn't a cure pre-se but this large responsibility isn't that large, bot like the one we are supposed to be doing, but have failed at for centuries, don't you remember me telling you when you were younger? And some of your swords are from our true life's calling."

Clear understanding hit me "I do remember you telling me that our ancestors use to travel to other dimensions, worlds and universes to balance them, or even do contracts with those in need, seeing as we are demons, but that was so long ago, we now don't know how to traverse the time space continuum to other places in existence, this also falls outside of our soul kings domain and vision, we don't have the means to do so, unless you do? And what do you mean per-se?"

"ah yes there is a cure, but it will only work for one person, as it's an object that must be worn to prevent the change, this is also the object that allowed us to travers to other worlds, it has never been lost knowledge or forgotten on how we travel, it's just that we have had to skip a few generations before one who is suited can start traveling and doing our clans real work once more, I believe that you will be that one clan member." As she said object she grabbed the medo stone in her pearl necklace with her hand, to emphasize that this was it all that time, and there's only one? I was shocked to hear this, and excited at the prospect of adventure, wow was all I could think, I didn't even realize that I was pulling an amazed/shocked face to my grandmother's dismay.

"So the medo stone, can block the change and traverse the universe, but why do you have it, is it the only one? Didn't you use it to bring mum back to life as a little girl, and opened a portal to the underworld, and travel to the soul society? But if th…" I didn't get to finish as InuKimi clamped a hand over my mouth and commanded me to hush.

"I have been the keeper of it for a long time, my mother gave it to me and said once I believed that I came across the one who will continue on the clans duties, that I shall pass it on to them, there is only one, maybe there is more throughout the universe and in multiple, dimensions but that is still to be seen. I used this stone for many things like bring us to the soul society, it can take beings and matter to different places and go through vales, it can also bring back the dead but only once, it breaches the time space continuum remember that, so time can be altered, reversed and traversed, but it takes a strong stone and clan member to do such a thing. That has not happened in millennia, but you may find another in your journeys somewhere in the future or past, but I am not handing this over like it's nothing and I'm not saying you are neither worthy nor ready….yet. However wear it for the night and see if it accepts you and your powers and prevents the change from happening, okay that is all, now run along and come see me tomorrow."

As she was saying her last sentence she was taking of her medo stone necklace and placing it over my head around my neck, with her saying we were done and to scamper, I rose and left, as I was leaving I gave her a smile, I was so happy I couldn't contain myself, I hope this works, but I do feel greedy my siblings might need this more than I bit I'm trying it out, and I know I am not to tell anyone about it unless grandmother says so. It was 4pm only 2 more hours and the change will take full effect, I was looking down at the medo stone, set in the gold holder with designs engraved in it, it was slightly swirling as if the medo stone was filled with purple liquid, considering all of the things that it can do blocking the moons effect on my body should be easy for it, but only if it accepts me as a clan member strong enough and worthy.

I was so in my world on the way to my room, I didn't even notice my father walking down the hallway towards me, when he spoke I literally jumped and squeaked a little "Serenity what are you doing wearing InuKimi's necklace?" he chuckled after my reaction, but I instantly was beaming ear to ear and my enthusiasm was evident in my words. "Grandmother said I could wear it, and said I should see if it suites me" when I looked up at my father his face was back to his poker face, but I could see suspicion and slight worry in his eyes for a second, before he simply stated "well I think it suites you just fine, however you know not to call her grandmother, do you want to be scolded?" he raised one of his eyebrows questioning. I smiled "I will only get scolded if she catches me saying it" then I skipped along, I didn't miss father continuing down the hall and going straight into grandmother's room without knocking, 'fathers poker face isn't as good as it used to be, I wonder if InuKimi is going to tell him everything?' I thought as I continued on my way.

Sesshomaru's pov

I finally finished training Shiro how to manipulate is poison whip into different directions, he sure is a slow learner, and a loner, I worry that can be problematic later on in his life, as I turned the corner I noticed my eldest walking down the hallway towards me, she wasn't paying any attention either, her entire mind on the thing she had in her hands and was staring at, oh god why does she have that necklace, she didn't take it without asking did she. As calm as she is and mature she is equally as enthusiastic and can find trouble due to it, once her small stature was close to mine, I spoke loudly trying to scare her which worked, she claimed that the necklace was given to her from my mother, to see if it 'suited' her, I know what that witch is up to, although I didn't express this to my daughter, after our very short speech, I headed straight to mother to see what she was expecting to come from this.

I walked straight in, I knew she would have been able to hear and smell me coming, once I was in I stood in front of her, she wasn't even worried, more like she was expecting it, I spoke before she could "so giving serenity the stone, do you think that is wise?" I was quite angry, she could have at least spoken to me about it, and I was even hiding my anger from my voice which showed with my snappy words,

"oh Sesshomaru, calm down, and you shouldn't speak to your mother that way, I gave it to her to see if it prevents the change that's all, and it does look good on her don't you think?" she smirked, playing innocent as usual, she was worse than those soul reapers who were scientists, "it does suite her, and if it helps her each month, then that is fine, however I know that you will want her to go back to our traditional clan duties ne day, and that day is not yet, far from it actually."

My voice was challenging, she wasn't the clan leader anymore, I was and she would not play with my pups like this and put them in potentially dangerous situations, her smile went to a grim line "You may be the leader, but only because I allowed you too, and don't you forget that, besides this is my duty to one day choose the next to decide who will be the traveller or choose the traveller myself, I don't see how blood line getting anymore strong in the future, she is the closest to a pure blood demon and you know that, it can't be you either, it denied you, besides Luna is the law keeper, this proves that one of your other pups will be the traveller, and unfortunately your sons are lacking in the demon department when it comes to power Sesshomaru, besides she has many more centuries before that time in her life comes, just let her enjoy the stones benefits."

Wow she really let it all go out at once, and she wasn't wrong, that is her duty to do so, and it didn't have to be right now, and if she didn't suffer the pain then that was good, however I only have two daughters and it looks like they won't be here one day in the future, because they will be traversing the unknown universe. I could feel my frown, it seemed lately that it didn't ever cease, all my pups were good at one thing and that was making me worry, my eldest can be troublesome, had left for 150 internship with the reapers, my son is so antisocial he may become a problem to himself, our allies or even our clan, my twin pups are just..Ugh, so naughty and then my perfect little Luna who is the first law keeper in 600 years, and I can't find her any pure demon to mate. I feel so tired all of a sudden; I'm getting too old to deal with all this drama. "Very well, but if anything happens to her, you better have a back-up plan to help or save her, and how long are you giving it to her?"

Like a light switch was turned on her frown turned into a smile, like the cat got the cannery "well if it helps prevent the moon change, then she can hold onto it, and it can accumulate her power into it, till it can do its job, so then it would be hers till its given to another, but if it doesn't then we wait longer till we have a member that is the traveller, as for a backup, I only have this" she pulled out a smaller medo stone the size of a mar ball, too small to be able to do anything that the larger one could. "It can immediately pull her and the medo stone back to use through all space and time, this one was carved from the one around her neck. I also must say it isn't wise for someone trained in combat to wear a necklace that big and clunky, if it accepts her maybe put it into her armour, therefore she can seal it way from others eyes, and reach if need be." She smirked, she just had everything figured out, how long has she been thinking of this and planning more like scheming, I just want to have dinner and a shower and sleep.

I didn't hide the exhaustion from my voice as I said "very well, you will have it your way, mother." As I walked to the door and exited, I heard her say goodnight, obviously very pleased with how things were working out in her favour. 'just let it be' I thought, I walked down the rest of the hallway and then down the large stairs at the end, and through to the dining room, everyone except Serenity and Luna was there, ready with the food placed on the table, I knew the girls would be talking about the necklace, actually I could hear them at the top of the stair case "yeah dad says he thinks it suites me, it was so nice of grandmother to allow me to wear a family heirloom" Serenity stated "ah… you don't want InuKimi hearing you call her that, you only get so many strikes before.." yes gossiping like usual, as I took my seat and the head, I shouted out to my girls to hurry up for dinner, I could see my demon spawn boys hands itching to start a food war, apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed as my mate scolded them, stating that they could and would not, or great repercussions would be there punishment, "no desert" and then they were little cherubs for the remainder of the night. The girls took their seats, and everyone selected the food they wanted, some asking for the food to be passed, while Shiro just read his book, and slowly picked at his food, not paying attention to anyone at the table nor caring, I frowned I'm gonna have to give him hard love to get him out of his funk, it's so bad he doesn't even want to learn how to use his abilities, or fight, defend, strategic for crying out loud, she is so drawn into himself he doesn't acknowledge his family.

I noticed Rin, looking at me knowing what I was thinking and worried about, "let it be, love" was all she said, the rest of the night was uneventful except for the twins claiming that Serenity stole InuKimi's necklace for attention, and to make them think she is the favourite pup, I actually smirked as she growled at them, how did no one notice that she IS the favourite. I didn't like this dinner, normally on the night of the new moon, it would be quite because they would be all stuffing their faces, trying to build up enough energy to deal with their heightened adrenaline rush to deal with the pain, however they were all just so out of whack not in their usual routine. "ENOUGH! Shiro put away the book and eat and pay attention for once, Takashi and Satashi stop annoying your older sister, she was allowed to wear the necklace" I heard Shiro mumble kiss arse under his breath "Serenity don't growl at your younger brothers and Luna…well you are actually the only one being good, so it is the new moon, stiff your faces and get ready for the night, yous all know how painful and hard this is on your bodies." Shiro rolled his eyes and begun eating, his attitude was annoying me more each day, but the rest were wide eyed, apparently shocked at my outburst.

"Well yous heard your father, be good and eat." Rin stated giving me a look like were gonna talk about this later in the bedroom, however Shiro pushed back his chair, grabbed his book and snapped that he wasn't hungry, as he was leaving I noticed his ears flattening to his head, either he felt sad, or like he was being punished/targeted or threatened, I exhaled and placed my elbows on the table, and cradled my head, being a dad wasn't meant to be this bloody difficult.

"I'll go check on him" stated Serenity as she begun to stand up, I stood up and said "no Ren I will check up on him, I need to speak to him anyway and I was the one to raise my voice, yous eat, I don't need to."

I walked up to my sons room ,something was upsetting him, and distress in a teen regardless that he was over 300 years old, was still unhealthy, common but not good, I knocked on his door, I heard nothing "Shiro?" I spoke in a soft but strong voice so he could hear me but know I was angry. "Come in" he sounded like he didn't even want to say that, as if it was too many words. I opened his door, his room, was dark and warm, he had a lot of comforters on his bed, most off the kids did just for the change, they sometimes got cold or the sweats, it differed every time, I also noticed the smell of candy, has he been eating candy?

I noticed him in his office chair reading the book still, with his back to me and a bowl of candy on the desk in front of him, I felt like I was walking on eggshells, I shouldn't be nervous talking to him, even if he is emotional, god I cringe at that word, especially when it comes to boys, my daughters can be emotional, as they were easy to deal with, but boys were a whole other case, this is for him, to help him, just suck it up I thought. "I'm Sorry that I raised, my voice at dinner" I said as I sat on his bed, and continued "so what is your book about?" he paused and looked over his shoulder at me, his golden eyes locking with mine, and his left ear twitching slightly, he turned more towards me 'yes some interaction'. "well it's one of the many from our library about one of our ancestor demons, you know the one, where he starts the war to take over all of Japan, but fails because his brother doesn't agree with killing all the humans and other demons?" I nodded yeah I remember, that was my father's grandfather, he never accepted my apology, I pouted I then stated "so why are you so hot and cold and upset lately?" there it was it was out in the air now, and this could go in so many ways, he quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head till one of his ears did that cute little flop to the side look, that got him out of things he didn't like. 'no this was not going to work' "It's just that you have always been shy, and that's not bad, however you are not even listening or paying attention to your family or surroundings, it's to the point we can go nearly a month without seeing you, and all your studies, training, it's starting to go down in a bad way, is something up setting you, and don't try to get outta answering, this needs to be addressed."

"He looked down at his palms, "it's not like I want to be alone all the time, but fighting and all of that isn't my thing, and I don't have other abilities, I am smart I do notice everything around me, but I just don't feel like I can talk to others, even family without being judged or not understood, besides I don't get much attention, and I don't want to seek it out either…" I noticed some key choice words, and I knew there was a lot more he wanted to say but stopped himself, what is making him so unapproachable, it can't be the attention thing, something else, why would we judge him?

"I know your smart my son, I am proud of you, the only reason, why I train you so much is that, you might come into a life or death situation in your life, and I want you ready to survive, but also we may be called upon one day by the king, and family sticks together. As for seeking attention, how about you and I do something that you want to do and eventually it will be easier to approach us to do things with you, and even though you may be asked to do something by one of your siblings just say yes, to get out of your comfort zone, you might like it, and learn something different. And as for us judging you, well you really don't know your family, we won't judge you or the things you do unless they are very naughty like hurting someone or killing something, you get where I'm going with this, we will always love you regardless, and you know that right?" I sighed in my head, I feel like I lost 100 years of my life, but I noticed his ears pushed back against his skull, and I could smell fear wafting off of him, it put my nerves on edge and a lead ball in my stomach, I was really worried that he was going to tell me he killed a soul reaper or something, he was still looking down at his hands, when he mumbled something.

It was more like he breathed heavy, even I couldn't hear him, "What was that son, I couldn't hear you?" "I'm gay" he looked up and had tears in his eyes and his ears was still back, I was shocked to be honest but the first words out of my mouth was "thank god for that!" and I hugged him, I could tell he was shocked too with my response, at least it wasn't anything bad like what I thought, man was I relieved. "It's okay if your gay, do you know how many humans, soul reapers, quinces, hollows and especially demons, are gay, bi or lesbians, most are son, and its fine, I was so worried you killed someone or did something really bad" I physically sighed and he chuckled even though he was crying and then said "thanks dad, but I don't want to tell the family until it feels right" I nodded my understanding, I patted his back "you should get ready for tonight okay?" this time he nodded, I got up and left his room saying goodnight and walking to my room.

Rin was already in bed after her bath, I had my own shower, and crawled into bed, I felt so old and tired, but before I could fall asleep, Rin said "you need to relax more, and did you sort out the issues Shiro was having?" I looked at her "yes, he is fine, things will begin to get better, as for relaxing I know a few things that you can do to help me right now?" I questioned, and I knew her smirk was my answer for a great night sleep, besides when the kids are changed they can't hear us as easily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Revival

I had a shower, a quick one as I was very excited to see if the medo stone worked on preventing the change, I dressed in my night dress, and put on the necklace, I heard my bedroom door open, it was Luna. "So you want to see if it works?" I asked excited, she simply nodded her head, and sat on my bed: I wasn't wearing my armour, swords or anything, normally it would be sealed away with my powers during the new moon, however I decided to remove it for the night, just to make sure that the stone works. I laid down on the bed next to Luna, as she started to play with my hair, platting it and tying it up, as the length is near my tailbone, this would keep it out of the in the way. Luna ran her hand over my neck, where a crescent moon mark was, a bite mark imprinted there; "you really need to tell dad one day you know, he may find out on his own and he will be angry, it's a big thing to have a mate especially considering yous have been matted for 50 years now." I hate when she acts like the older sibling, I pouted "he hasn't found out because I know he will be angry, also it doesn't matter… he won't be able to tell…" before I could finish Luna snapped her response "because you wear your sealing armour all the time, and the only time he has really been able to see you is when your human and it's sealed away…I know" she seemed to sombre up a little after that before adding "you know, it will break his heart to know that you didn't want to tell him, of share that part of your life with him, and your mate should be part of the clan, the family. That's why you want to leave so much…isn't it, so that you can see him whenever you want to but also because, you don't want to be with us… I've kept your secret for a long time, I am starting to feel like I shouldn't, you saw him at dinner, he is getting old and stressed, just talk to him, after all I'm sure it's us kids who are causing him to feel like this."

I sighed, I really want father to meet him, but I am worried he will say no to our bond and force a break, that I will not have, however I know it upsets my mate, that I haven't told my family about him, as if I'm ashamed, which I'm totally not. "I will see him and talk to him about this and once we have decided what to do, I will most likely allow him to meet the family…Happy?" I asked but when I looked over to Luna and saw her smiling, no need to answer, "oh yes I am, I have heard so much about him, I wonder if he is as amazing as you stated." She had the big girly googly eyes going, is he really tall like you said?" I rolled my eyes, I'm sure that she guilt tripped me just so she could meet him, but I smirked, "yup, but he isn't as tall as dad, you'll just have to wait and meet him, one day."

It was then that I noticed that the moon was in the sky high enough that I should have been changed to my human form, but I was still my demon self, "it worked I'll tell grandmother in the morning," Luna looked over to the window and then at the stone, he smile splitting her face "that's good, no pain for you anymore, however it's a bummer that there isn't any more for our brothers." I nodded in agreeance "sooo…." Luna started and based on her pitch I knew it was going to be girlie talk, or back to my mate, wanting to change the topic really quick I said "so did you know that there is a human Shinigami, who is also known as the substitute soul reaper, and that he has a bankai just like the captains, and he took down some captains and lieutenants when they were against each other?" I looked at her sideways hoping to catch her, and I did hook, line and sinker.

"Really?! I thought only you and the captains had bankai, oh my god, he must be strong, what's his name, is he hot, I want to meet him!" I smirked "well if you like tall, tan, strong and with orange hair, then sure I guess he is, but he is still only a teenager in human years." She was such a fan girl when it came to hot boys, you really would not think that she was over 300 years old, "oh I don't mind the colour orange, and what's his name?" I responded "Ichigo Kurosaki, he was given spiritual energy from Rukia Kuchiki, and then he saved her from being executed by the traitor Aizen and then he beat Aizen and his army, however he is just a human again, he sacrificed all of his powers to save everything and everyone…I haven't heard about him since then, that was over a year ago, I guess he's living a normal human life right now. Oh and he is a Shiba!" I said, slowly trailing off, "Strawberry!?" she stated, I laughed "He sounds noble and honourable…and strong, he took out the army of Aizen and Aizen himself, I remember you telling me about those events but I don't remember you mentioning this strawberry." I laughed again, his name apparently doesn't mean that, and if you were to say that to him, it would upset him, besides all the soul reapers spoke about him, especially grandfather, however I never meet him, I stayed out of the affairs of the Shinigami, I was only there to train, other than a few hollows to kill, I didn't fight anyone dangerous." "So number one and guardian or protector, is what his name is meant to mean? It seems fitting seeing he did protect allot of people, but how is he a Shiba, that's a big deal."

I stayed quite for a while, thinking over all the many dramas and issues that happened during the 150 years I spent with the reapers, it had its ups and downs, total dramatic backstabbing and fair share of set up's (thanks to Aizen) however between all the action and drama, it was quite a lot of the time. I snapped back to her question "Captain Isshin Shiba is his father, he met a woman, settled down and had kids, he was reported missing in action, suspected dead but no leads turned up, so they dropped it, along with the Shiba clan nobility."

Luna rolled on her back and made a complaining sound, "I wish I got to leave and learn from others, meet others, it's no fair!" she pouted like a child, I guess being couped up like a bird her whole life was starting to get too much, especially when she only had a small amount of humans, and hanyo's to entertain her outside of our family, and the humans do not live as long as we do. "Well you got up me for not talking to father, why don't you take your own advice, besides you're the Law keeper, that is a really big deal… speaking off have you learned any new ones?" She had a determines look on her face, like she was going to walk straight into their parents room and declare that she I'll be going out to learn about the outside life aka meet Ichigo, I smirked at my own thoughts, I noticed her about to leave to do as I suspected, but I could hear moans, and creaking… oh my god you have got to be kidding me, "Luna not now, trust me you do not want to walk into their room right now!" I leaned over ready to grab her if need be, she gave me a quizzical look before she finally clicked. "Eww gross!" I laughed "why doesn't this disturb you?" she asked disgusted "well while I was with the reapers, I could hear everything, and they tended to forget that, besides they have thin walls in the barracks and growing up as a demon was ear opening shall we say."

Luna sat back down, and noticed me looking at my necklace, "considering taking it off just to get rid of the noise hey?" she lifted her eyebrow in question, I nodded solemnly, "you never answered my question" I said trying to get my hearing and mind to not notice the obvious thing happening in the castle. She tilted her head, before remembering "oh yeah, I had one come to me, at the start of the week it's a law that allows those who use it to support others in power, stamina and instant regeneration, however the user is a big useless target while evoking that law, I have only tried it on Shogo while he was sparing Shiro, I haven't been able to expand it to more than one person so far, I just need to practice more with this one."

I nodded my understanding, it was quite awesome, how Luna learned these Laws, she would see the place it came from all those who have been affected by it and used it, so in a way she learns from those in the past that wielded it, and she gets to see many universes without having to go there, apparently she has seen many of our ancestors, not just travellers of our clan, but also others in our clan who know how to use them in the past, she also said InuKimi knows the fairy Law. "Well I can help you practice some off them in the future if you want, I'm still trying to learn fairy law, but it's just not happening," I pouted. She patted my back, "it's okay you are still young, you may take a while longer to learn these types of powers only because they take a lot of energy build up, I only can due to me being the keeper, oh and I'll take you up on that offer some day." She got up stretched, said goodnight and left my room not before turning of my bedroom light.

I stood in the window looking out at the sky, so many things have happened in so little time, let's hope that everything settles down for a long while.

Little did Serenity know that, that wasn't going to be the case.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- revival

50 odd years ago

I sat down on the floor sweating and panting heavily, "Is that all you have? We have barely started young one, your clan are those who are of the highest calibre when wielding a sword, so you must pick this up fast, I expect all of your effort and energy Serenity!" bellowed the head captain. He was right though, he hasn't even broken a sweat, it looked like he was swatting a fly with his sword sheathed, he told me that he had to keep his spirit energy locked up tight or else I would been able to be in this building alone.

I stood back up and held my zanpakuto in the standard keno position, his eyes were nearly shut, how could he even see?! "Again he bellowed, I launched at him, using my flash step, to try and move him from his position, I was behind him in less than a second, right in his blind spot, but before my sword could impact him, his arm was holding his sword over his shoulder and covering his back, I didn't realise that he moved to defend himself until a clank sounded and reverberated of the walls from my sword hitting his, and with the slighted flick of his wrist he had me flying backwards across the room and into the wall next to the door.

I knew I was going to be trained to be tough and hard by someone tough and hard, but dam he broke my wrist by simply putting that much pressure on my sword, before he could give me a tongue lashing, there was a knock at the door followed by lady Unohana saying "Captain commander, it is time for me to train lady Serenity on healing kido" "you may enter" was his simple response, she walked in and looked around the and then behind the door, at me with a smile, which I reciprocated. "Very well, she is now yours to train, do keep up with the exorcises I trained you in, you are fast but you are lacking strength, you still need to move me from my starting position," I nodded knowing that he was very much holding his disappointment back, is this how he trained mother?

I followed Unohana to the fourth barracks, "what will you be teaching me today lady Unohana?" all the soul reapers bowed slightly to her as we walked past, the reapers were used to seeing me around, but never spoke to me nor knew me, as I was always accompanied by a captain, who would deviate anyone's questions. "I was going to get you to heal a few people, see how much stamina you have for healing, but I was also hoping you would visit Captain Ukitake seeing as he is in need of your healing once again." I nodded my understanding "It is starting to last longer and longer the more I do it." As we entered her office, she grabbed the patient's files that she wanted me to heal before saying "Yes it is the only way to keep him in such good health for such a long time, speaking off have you named your healing kiss ability?" Something in her eyes gleamed, I heard all her suggestions very womanly names that made me blush, I cleared my throat while I looked through the patients folders "I was thinking of calling it a 'life transference' seeing as that is what I am doing when I use it, I slightly cleared my throat once again to show my embarrassment of this talk, I never liked using my kiss in front of others only the patient, most people looked at it in a sexual manner. "Okay I'll take care of these patients' and be on my way to Jus...Captain Ukitake to heal him" I stated blushing once again and nearly letting slipping his first name, "very well, but you know I need to accompany you there at least, seeing as I am your last teacher for the day, I suppose I can leave you in his capable hands." I nodded going on my way to the first patient's room to heal an unseated 11th member with a sword cut from training. After two more patient's and an emergency surgery that I accompanied Unohana in, we were on our way to Jushiro. Once we arrive, we knocked on his door, "come in" I slid the door open and bowed with respect, Captain Ukitake, I'm here for your healing" I stood back up and noticed that he had a fever and was coughing up blood, my healing worked immediately, lasted longer and was stronger against his disease however when we was sick again it come back harder on his body, sometimes I wonder if I really am helping him in the long run. "Please come in, and excuse my tardiness," meaning his tissues, ice pack, and state of clothes which was only his night gown he offered both us ladies a smile, even though we knew he was in pain and should be cringing instead. "I will leave her in your capable hands Captain Ukitake, and I look forward to seeing you up and about again," Unohana offered a friendly smile before closing the door behind her and leaving us.

I walked over and placed his tissues and ice pack to the side, Jushiro moved his pillows, and slid over to allow me room, to be by his side, it was time consuming doing this, and required us to sit in a position for a while, so we made sure we were comfortable. I helped fluff up his pillows and sat him up and at a 70 degrees angle; I started to lean down, cupping his face and was going to begin however Jushiro spoke our lips slightly apart my lips shinning like a light from my life energy pouring into them. "I do appreciate you doing this, and you know you don't have to, god knows I've taken enough years off of your life." He seemed sad I backed away the light leaving my lips, "I know you appreciate it and I love to give you this, you know I want to help you, so don't be sad, I have more years then you can poke a stick at." I Smiled so did he at my response I leaned back in and sealed our lips, it took a while this time 2 years gone in 6 minutes, I was slightly exhausted, but I could see the difference straight away in his face, the light was in his eyes, his skin was not as pale, no bags under his eyes, his breathing smooth, clear and strong. He helped me lay down on his bed as per-usual, being exhausted after the kiss, meanwhile he was now stronger and healthier, he pulled the blankets over me, and pressed his finger to my chest plate, releasing it along with my form back to a demon.

He placed my gold diamond plate next to the bed and ran his fingers through my hair, before bringing it back to my face where me outlined the markings on my face, "thank you" he said, hovering above me before he kissed my forehead, I smiled "anytime my mate" I could see my crescent moon mark on the juncture of his neck and shoulder as he stood up "I'll cook us some dinner for the night." With that said he made his way to the kitchen "it better not be Ohagi again!" I spoke loudly over to him in the kitchen, I heard his chuckle, oh no it most likely was going to be again. I saw papers next to his bed roll, I slowly sat up and positioned myself at the small table with the papers, I noticed it was his story he wrote, quite popular with kids, I wonder if Luna would like it? She would probably gush over the Sogyo, maybe I buy some of his books to take home to her, after all her birthday is coming up again.

I continued to read what he had written so far, not bad if I do say so myself, I was straightening them and placing them in a neat pile, when Jushiro returned with two bowls of fried rice, I smiled yay it isn't Ohagi again, he sat down across from me "thank you for this meal" we chimed in unison and begun eating with our chop sticks. "So have you told your father yet?" Jushiro just had to start the conversation on that topic, "no I haven't I decided that if he realises then I will tell him, but other than that, I don't want to tell him, he may want us to break the bond." He nodded he was always so respectful of my decisions, however I think his mind would be more at ease if I told my father, well that's the feeling I get from our bond, "However I told my sister, and she just loves what I've told her about you so far, she can't wait to meet you." I smiled, he returned it "I'm sure you will meet my family one day Jushiro, just please be patient, it's not like we've actually…you know" I trailed of blushing red like a tomato "had sex" Jushiro filled in smiling at my innocent response "yes that!" I said quickly, he chuckled some more before adding "I don't mind waiting eternity for you my love, I'm your mate because I love you for who you are" he finished stating with a genuine smile. I loved how he made me feel like the only light in his life, and how my chest felt like exploding. We continued on with eating our dinner, washed up the dishes and kitchen and putting them away, I followed him into the bathroom, both undressing and beginning to lather each other up, "so how did you go with old man Yama, did he move?" Jushiro asked me while I washed his back, I sighed "no he says I'm very fast but not strong, which is obvious considering he broke my wrist simply by defending himself" I pouted once down with scrubbing his back, he rinsed off and we both got into the bath together me between his legs and his chest to my back.

"You must understand that your grandfather is extremely strong, and he is training you in your soul reaper abilities, however I think as a demon you could wipe the floor with him" he kissed my head, "So as a reaper I'm still weaker then him and have much more to learn however if I used all of my power then I am stronger then him?" I asked, he nodded his confirmation, we sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the others presence, my mind wondered as I thought back to how and when I meet Jushiro a 101 years ago. He use to wear his hair in a low ponytail, he was at a captains meeting, as I was introduced, all those present we informed of my 'traineeship' and that all will contribute in my training, I got to meet all the captions one on one, but I just really liked Jushiro, he made me feel happy and welcomed, I guess back then I looked 15 years old.

He said he would teach me about history, hollows and some kido. As the time went on we went on pick nicks, had tea and even Captain Kyraku joined us helping me with dual wielding, it wasn't till I learned my life transference kiss that Jushiro and I got closer. I remember the time we visited the children at an orphanage in the roukongai and gave them reading materials, toys, bedding, clothes and food from all the noble clans and the soul reapers charity; he played all day the kids and read to them. I released a happy sigh 'he's going to be a great father one day' I smiled "what has you so happy?" he question pulling me outta my memories and thoughts, I looked down and saw my fingers were shrivelling up, "oh no we're turning into prawns" a deep hearty laugh left his lips, I smiled got up and grabbed a towel, wrapped it around myself, before handing his to him.

We went to his bedroom, and settled in for the night, I snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around me, kissing me softly on the lips and saying goodnight, I laid with my head on his chest listening to his heart, this felt so right, this is all I need from him, this perfect companionship I thought as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning yarning, I could hear my siblings dragging their feet down the hallway, I wondered if I dreamed my memories because I feel guilty for not telling father or because I want to see him, maybe both I pondered before getting up and ready for the day, 'I should talk to father' I thought just as I was going down the stairs dressed in my dress with my armour on top. I sat down as did the rest of the family, although my brothers looked like they were on a hangover and practically gorged themselves on food, meanwhile father looked very relaxed 'I wonder why?' I thought sarcastically. "Father I wish to speak to you after breakfast, maybe in your office?" I suggested, knowing my father knew it had to be important seeing as I wanted to speak privately, Luna's head snapped up to look at me, I noticed father picking up on this as well, and he simply nodded.

"Say why don't you look like shit?" Takashi said but before anyone could say anything mum stepped in "Takashi! Don't speak to your sister like that or anyone for that matter, now apologize!" his ears flattened to his head, "sorry" he said softly I nodded and smiled at him "but seriously you look amazing, what did you do this time around?" Shiro asked most of us were very shocked that he was speaking and trying to be social, and we didn't have to be the one asking questions to get words from him.

I noticed father beaming in what seemed like pride, and my mother smiling, "well I tried something new and different, that's all" I finally responded, "you mean like a pain killer?" he asked I had to think of something up really quick, "ahh… actually I used a healing kido all over my body before and just after my change, so I didn't feel any pain."

Wow as if anyone would believe that sorry excuse for a lie, but Luna helped "I'm glad that it did, you've been looking of ways to try and fix the pain issues, glad to know something works" God she's good for covering my ass, however I noticed Shiro's sceptical eye, he wasn't anywhere near stupid, so after I speak to father and InuKimi depending on what happens, I will then tell them, but the boys were not told about the clan's ancient duty, like Luna and I were so they won't understand that, maybe just say it prevents that moon change, but then they will want to wear it. I noticed father getting up and leaving, throwing a look over his shoulder commanding me to follow and follow I did.

We walked straight up the stairs, down the hall and into father's office and closing the door behind me; I could feel the ball in my stomach beginning to get heavier as I thought of what to say and how to say it. I thought that I would let him settle down into his chair first as well as I in the one across the office, I was thinking off pushing it back a little for in case he lunges over the desk at me, he is 6 foot 3 after all and I'm only 5 foot 4. However he said "what is it that we need to discuss?" I swallowed down the ball in my throat and I tried to get my thoughts together, I'm sure he can sense my nerves and how scared I was, he quirked an eyebrow and exhaled. Alright I will simply state I am mated and have been for 50 odd years, yup that's a good idea, cool, cool, cool , this is gonna happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Revival

Sorry if Sesshomaru seems a bit outta character, but he does have a poker face, which makes it hard to determine his personality and thoughts, except for we all know that he cares for Rin and with that I sort of made it branch to his kids. You may also notice that sometimes Serenity is called Ren as a nickname.

Sesshomaru's pov

I could sense her fear, it was downright fear, what caused her to get so scared, don't tell me she's a lesbian, two days in a row dealing with scared teenagers with life issues, why can't they go to their mother!? I could see her collecting her thoughts, her position in the chair though, looked ready to spring out of the room, at the first sight of trouble; it looked more like she wanted to run away from me, so she thinks that it's something that will greatly anger me.

She took in a big breath, bigger than she needed too, obviously collecting her courage "IMatedASoulReaper50YearsAgoAndNeverToldYouHeIsAReallyGreatPersonLunaKnewButIToldHerNotToTellYouButIWantToGoAndSeeHimAndIWasAlwaysWorriedThatIfYouFoundOutYouWouldBreakTheBond!" she finally took a breath at the end, all the words smashed my brain at once, I tried to sort through it but I kept picking out certain key words like soul reaper, mated, 50 years ago, lied to me, my first instinct was to kill said soul reaper, and punish her, I was angry, she knew I was to select the future clan leaders mate and a strong one of my choosing, I had been looking for strong demons left in the living world but to no avail, however despite all that I was seeing red and I needed to think.

She was scared, that was all I kept thinking, Luna knew and didn't mention it once, that's why she snapped her head up, slowly I looked up at her, the look on her face told me that I must have looked angry, I breathed in and out trying to relax. "So you mated this man 50 years ago?" he simple reply was "yes." I continued "you also told your sister and made her keep this secret?" again she nodded, "and I never knew because… of the armour?" I eyed her armour, at first when she kept wearing it even when home, I thought maybe she felt comfortable with it, was more use to it, or liked looking more like her mother but it was because of this reason and she nodded in confirmation again. "He is strong I take it, and you said he is a good person?"

This time she spoke "He is strong, and he is amazing, we have never laid together but I am most comfortable with him my mate, and he is so nice, respectable and honourable!" her voice was slightly louder, she seemed desperate to relay that her mate was worthy of her and our clan. I noticed that she said they never lay together, he must be a saint "yous have never lain together, but yous love each other?" I was instantly worried maybe someone was playing with her naivety to get power or use her. "she nodded, I said I didn't want to and he respects that, he is very kind and understanding, I originally didn't tell you because I thought you would agree to our bond." She looked down, obviously disappointed in herself; I'm sure that if her ears were on her head they would be flattened in sadness.

It shows that she didn't keep this quite easily, it obviously caused her heartache, "Honestly I am really disappointed in you and your sister for not informing me of this…" it was quite for a while before I spoke again "Does your grandfather know or anyone else in the Seireitai?" she looked up "I believe all the Captains knew or noticed but I don't think they know about mating so I will go with a yes, with them thinking we are in a relationship." I nodded, so they all knew something was going on, but she is only to be in the care of the captains, is that why the other captains never asked what was going on? "Is he a captain?" The silence was deafening "yes father" when she said that I felt more anger, only because I realised that the captain would have to have been there for some time, and be older than her and immediately I pictured Kyraku but Serenity spoke "It's Captain Jushiro Ukitake" instantly I snapped out of my rage at the name she spoke. Honestly I was surprised that she and he, him of all people, the sickly captain, strong but sickly, but then I remembered that Serenity was gifted in more ways than one when it came to healing.

"I take you knew him since your traineeship?" she nodded again another words she knew him for a solid 100 years before mating, she thought long and hard about this, she choose her mate carefully but why one so sickly, she should know that can cause issues to show up in her children god forbid, that doesn't happen for another 900 years. She broke me off from my musings "He actually really wanted me to tell the clan of us, seeing that he is noble but he respected my wishes" she looked up to me in the eye, she seemed more relaxed, I could feel her calmness wash over me, that's my Serenity. I decided to speak frankly "To be honest I am not happy that you mated without consent of going through our traditions, and when you mentioned that it was a captain I thought it might be that Kyraku." I said his name as if he was an abomination before continuing "however if you had told me straight after mating that you had, I most likely would have broken the bond, but it's been many years, you obviously feel conflicted over your decision to keep it quiet and you did know him for a long time and thought deeply about your decision, so I will not ask or force a breakage in your mating bond, however you are to tell the family and take of that armour."

She immediately took it off and I could feel her bond, I was slightly angered "also we are going to have Captain Jushiro Ukitake the 13th captain or the Gotein thirteen properly assimilate into our clan, however I take it he has his responsibilities in Seireitai, you may visit just to speak this through with him and the other captains, and once we have a date selected he will be officially added to our clan." She simply nodded "when shall I leave father?" I know that she is acting calm, but I can still feel her excitement over the thought of leaving to see him. "We will send a letter to the head captain and your mate talking about the situation, and I will accompany you in 2 days' time to have an official meeting and we may decide on the timeframe, does that sound agreeable?" She simply said yes and left. She would know that we all only meet at the dinner table; we don't really have meetings in a sense so at dinner it shall be announced.

I exhaled, being a father was tough.

Serenity's pov

Serenity closed the door behind her and breathed out a large sigh of relief, so I will be allowed to have my beloved, I couldn't help but smile and to think father in the end said I was right for waiting so long or else he would have broken it. I still need to tell the family at dinner, oh and I need to see InuKimi to inform her about the stone, with that said I walked down the hall; I was just about to knock when I heard her say enter.

I opened the door and sat in the chair on the balcony next to her, the view from here was beautiful, all the flowers were blooming seeing its spring, but at this altitude, we always had great weather. "So?" was all she said, I snapped out of my thoughts "oh yes, it of course worked and prevented the change, does this mean that I am able to use its powers?" InuKimi simply smiled and said "I knew I was right in choosing you to be the next traveller, however you can't just start using it straight away, you must get used to it and it to you, grow more child, and when you are ready you will be a traveller."

I then remembered that I wasn't wearing my armour but she didn't react at all, "also I'm mated to someone, and father says we will be assimilating my mate into the clan, you do not seem to be surprised to my mating mark, did you not notice it?" She gave me a look like are you kidding me, did you think I didn't know "Of course I knew, I knew the second you came home on a changing day and didn't take of your armour other than that it's just woman's intuition." She stated this like she was proud of her sharp mind and senses.

I nodded, "well then, I will hold onto the stone seeing as this you intend for me to do with it?" I slightly asked not 100% sure, you never know with her, sometimes it seems like she says yes but in reality it's a no. She laughed "Yes that is now yours, and I suggest you speak to your father about placing it into something other than that clunky necklace, however I suggest you leave him be for today, god knows that he has had enough stress in the last two days to last him a year." She laughed again; I took her advice, and left InuKimi alone in her quarters.

Dinner time came quicker than it should have, or more like quicker then I wanted it to, once we were all seated, father looked at me pointedly, but so was everyone as they could feel my bond, so I confirmed it. "I am bonded to Jushiro Ukitake the thirteenth captain of Seireitai, I have been for 50 years, and father and I will be going to said Seireitai to meet with him and the captains, so that he can join us as a clan member officially."

My mother looked pointedly at my father his simply nodded his head, and the brothers were all quite for once, but then out of the blue Shiro stood up and said "I'm gay!" sat straight back down and continued eating like nothing happened. I figured that he has been wanting to say that for a long time and this time seemed appropriate, seeing the family were telling all of their secrets.

Next Luna stood up "I hate being stuck here alone, I want to come with you and Ren to the Seireitai, please?" she asked looking at father. Before he could say no or even think of it, Satashi and Takashi both yelled, we were the ones who used burned down the kitchen 2 months ago, not like we didn't know it was them, but then mum said "I ate your Willy wonker bars and blamed your sons." "That was you!" all the men at the table said in unison. Everyone broke out in laughter, father pouted and simply said "my wonker bars." The rest of the dinner was a lot less stressed, except for dad obviously still upset that mum ate his chocolate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Revival

 **Lemon in this chapter, pre warning, I decided to write Jushiro with his green eyes from the manga instead of brown from the anime, this was a hard chapter to write, I've never written a sex scene before and my muse was the song 'this years love' by David gray.**

 **Onto the story**

I waited outside of fathers office, I was all ready to go, once he was done, looking through paperwork, some about the reconstruction to the kitchen others about the human caretakers, wanting holidays and others being from his scouts trying to find a mate suitable for Luna, he would never give that up. Luna bumped me with her elbow before saying "are you excited?!" I nodded, yes I can't wait to see him, not to mention you will be allowed to meet all of the captains." I knew dad would let her come, he was trying his hardest even using the fact that she kept my secret from him, however she said that it wasn't hers to tell, it was mum who put her word in, saying maybe she won't be too curious or try something stupid if he let her go besides he will be with her as well.

So here was Luna and I waiting out front of dad's office filled with excitement, finally the door opened and father steeped out adorned in his yukata, armour, moko-moko and swords, wow he very rarely wears it anymore, that it took me by surprise, I too was wearing my armour, yukata, Zanpakuto and the start of my moko-moko fluffing up on my upper right arm and shoulder, starting to go down my back. Luna however, was dressed in one of our clans Yukatas, sky blue and white with her hair done up with adornments in it, she looked older wearing this, she also did not wear shoes, never has and never will, it allows her to feel the energy coming from the earth or so she says.

As we made our way down the stairs and outside, father said that he sent word to the noble clan leader Captain Byakuya Kuchiki that we will be in need of certain necessities, he has been kind enough to give us anything and everything that we may need, from one clan leader to another, but it was the last bit of information the grabbed Luna's attention the most "He will also escort and take us on a tour around Seireitai, due to the lovely Lady Lunafreya Destiny InuTashio joining us." She gasped and smiled, her excitement reverberating throughout her entire body "Yay this sounds like it is going to be fun!" Once we were in the field, father walked out further away from us two and then transformed into his dog demon true form, once the pink smoke cleared, I grabbed Luna bridal and jumped up onto his back and we both settled down in between his shoulder bones.

It didn't take us long to arrive however Luna would argue that it took too long, I helped her off of father as we landed in a nice spacious green patch of land, we were to enter from the West entrance, so we still had to walk a while to get to the gate, we didn't want to land right at the entrance, even though it would boost fathers ego. "Where's the gate?" Luna asked, "We couldn't land right at the gate due to fathers size but also because we could scare the citizens of the roukongai, so we need to walk the rest of the way there, do you want to be carried?" I asked, "No…so which gate are we entering, and who will be there?" "Well we are entering through the white road gate, which is also the West entrance; its gatekeeper is Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, there should also be Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and maybe another captain?" I asked looking up to father for confirmation.

He nodded, "Lady Unohana will be there as well to greet us" Luna looked surprised "Isn't she the one who is nice and she heals those in need, she taught you how to heal others, hey?" I confirmed question with a nod of my head. It didn't take long till we were walking down the main street right in front of the West Gate, we could see Jidanbō a mile away however I could feel the two others at the gate before I could even see them. Once they were in view Luna whispered "you didn't mention that the 6th captain was so hot" I giggled, knowing father was giving her a stink eye, so I responded "be on your best behaviour and don't let your hormones speak for you for god sakes, you are representing the clan, just like father and I." This seemed to calm her and father down, and made them both quiet, thank god the soul reapers don't have enhanced hearing; we greeted the captains and I introduced my father and sister, however Unohana and father already knew each other, Luna bowed just like a noble woman, and made her pleasantries to meeting them. "Lady Serenity it seems we may need to go to the thirteenth barracks so heal Captain Ukitake so that he can be well enough to attend the meeting tomorrow, if you like I can take you there while your family is shown around by Captain Kuchiki?" asked Unohana. I looked at father for confirmation; he nodded "very well then if you will follow me Lady Serenity, I look forward to seeing yous again Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Lunafreya." Unohana bowed, I raised a hand a waved at Jidanbō and said "see ya later" he immediately bowed, I could tell father wasn't happy with me not acting noble, lady Unohana and I continued on our way to Jushiro.

We arrived at his door in the Ugendo quarters I followed the routine that I have done for years, once Unohana left with saying, "I'll be back in two hours' time and we shall regroup with your family, the meeting isn't till tomorrow 10am sharp." I bowed to her as she left, closed the door behind her and walked over to my mate. "How were your travels?" Jushiro asked with a smile, always so kind and open to me, I smiled back, I got down on my knees beside him on his bed roll, and I could feel through the bond that he was in pain. "Fast and came with no issues, Luna and father is being shown through Seireitai by Captain Kuchiki, he is also our host while we are here, and Luna absolutely loves him." I giggled, Jushiro did as well, except his broke off into wet coughs, I quickly grabbed tissues, knowing that this one was going to come with blood, I just made it in time, in handing it to him in time. I helped him sit up and rubbed his back with a healing kido, trying to get a feel of how bad it had gotten in my absence, and it was the worse it had been in a while, I knew this was going to take more effort than the last one.

Once he was done coughing up blood, I helped fluff up his pillows, and sitting him more up right, I joined him on his bed, I looked at him "this one is going to take more time than the last kiss, the last one was 20 minutes (the time extended over the years) so are you comfortable?" he simply nodded, I could see that he was beyond exhausted and the pain was getting to him, I could feel it myself just dulled, and my chest was beginning to get unbearably painful. With all said and done, I leaned down and kissed him, transferring my life to him, we breathed through our noses, I could smell the medication and blood on him along with sweat, he had been in this state longer than the last time. Finally after 30 minutes I collapsed, I felt my whole body sweating and exhausted, I could barely breathe, Jushiro grabbed me and sat up, using a healing kido on me to stop the sick feeling I got. "Are you alright?" worry was evident in his voice, I nodded my head, before whispering "yes, please take of my armour?"

He quickly deactivated it and placed it to the side, having my energy flow through me, gave me all my unlimited demon energy at once, I breathed a sigh of relief, I slowly separated from his hold, "I feel much more better now, thank you" he responded "no thank you mate" the way he said mate, made me want to jump his bones right then and there, but we really needed a shower, so to the shower we went. We were soaking in the bath tub, I turned to him, "we still have just over an hour together and I was hoping to seal our bond with our physical bodies, if you want to?" I had been thinking of this a lot recently, after all he waited for me for 50 years and not many women can say their lovers did that for them. "Are you sure my love, I don't want you to think that you need to, I am of course happy to give you anything you ask for, but are you ready?" I nodded my head while straddling his hips in the bathtub, "I am more than ready my love." This has been a long time coming; I looked into his strong emerald eyes, as I played with his long white hair that went down his back into the water.

There is no better place than the bath or shower to have sex for the first time especially due to the blood or so I was told by my mother, I let him make the first move; he leaned in and sealed our lips, he ran his tongue along my lower lip, I gasped and he darted his tongue into my mouth, slowly mine mimicked his. We had never kissed like this, we have seen each other naked, kissed on the lips, laid and massaged and tickled each other but never this, I could feel my face was hot and I was losing my breathe, I could feel a little bit of saliva coming out of the corner off our mouth. He moved his mouth and we breathed before continuing our deep kiss, his hand roamed up over my ass, hips, waist until it rested on my breast, he begun to message it, it wasn't till he touched my nipple that I gasped in shock, my god that was sensitive, with my gasp we breathed again.

Jushiro carried on kissing me down my neck till he got to the mark he left on me, and sucked on it, I nearly lost all thought as I had tunnel vision, I ran my hands though his hair and held him there just for a bit longer. He carried on kissing down to my bust and gave attention to my other breast with his mouth, I let out all my moans and words, after all no one else were around, I never knew my Jushiro was so knowledgeable when it came to pleasuring the woman's body. His other hand travelled down to the apex of my legs where his fingers fondled my pearl, a loud long moan left my lips, 'my god he is amazing' is all I could think, I could feel a coil in my lower stomach getting tighter, my toes felt tingly, and my body heated up. I felt like I was going to pee and I tried to hold off, but Jushiro's husky commanding voice stopped me "Let it go" and with that I threw my head back and arched my back till our chests were flat against each other, my vision was white I had to breathe, really breathe this felt so good, I could feel something enter me, going in and out before I got over my orgasm, immediately I felt the coil tightening and fast. I quickly gripped his hair and moaned his name desperately, he added another finger to his first one, helping me stretch, the pressure was building and quickly. It wasn't till I could feel three of his fingers in me and him lightly pushing against a barrier in me; I knew that is where my Hyman is.

He stilled his administrations and his voice made me think more clearly "do you want me to break it now or when we start intercourse?" I simply stated Intercourse; I could feel his hard member pressing up against my ass checks since he started sucking on my breasts, he slowly lifted me, I helped him with positioning and he allowed me to lower myself onto him, I started of slowly until I could feel his tip against my barrier, we kept eye contact the whole time, until I fully sheathed him within me, and nearly died of the sharp pain I got from breaking my Hyman, I immediately wrapped my arms around him. One of his hands rubbed my back meanwhile his other played with my clit, I could feel the pressure and coil begin to build once more, I slowly moved my hips of him, and then down again, slowly getting faster and harder, Jushiro looked at me, once I sat up again "better?" I nodded, his hands moved to my hips as he began to help lift me up and down off of his dick, which I must admit is an impressive size, I couldn't fit all of him into me, and I couldn't fully wrap my fingers around his unit either, he was big to say the least. Just thinking of the dick made me feel a lot more hotter, I begged "more, please Jushiro, I want so much more!" being the gentleman he is, he complied to my wishes, going faster and harder, I could feel him hitting my cervix, and god it felt so good. I could hear the water sploshing out of the bath, as we got more desperate in our movements, my coil tightening, and so close I begged Jushiro "please, I'm so fucking close!" he grunted and said "so am I, just a little bit more longer"

I couldn't wait, I threw my head back screaming his name, I could feel my walls clamp around him and then release continuously in muscle spasms', I heard him moan "I love you" while still thrusting into me, but slowing down his pace, he held onto my body like I was his life line, we were both breathing heavy, I could feel a full body pulsing coming from my core, I slowly ran my hands through his hair, he lifted his head from my shoulder, and bit my mark from him, causing me to wail out another strong orgasm, my eyes going unseeing, I felt myself clamping down on his spent member still inside of me, on reflex I bit into his mark on his neck and shoulder juncture, I heard his loud grunt and felt more liquid filling me up. I licked away his blood and with his help lifted myself off of his member, I laid against him in the bath, that had considerably less water in it, "that was amazing, I never knew you were so talented in the bedroom, well bathroom" I huffed out still exhausted and deliciously tender, he chuckled "yes that was amazing, and I needed to give you all I could your first time," he agreed, I smiled, before it hit me, I sat up right on his lap, "what's the time?" his face gave away shock and his understanding. We dried and dress as quickly as we could, we couldn't feel Unohana's spiritual energy, we still had some more time, we visibly relaxed, and instead we cleaned up both the bathroom and his room, and talked to pass the time.

"I've never heard you swear before today" Jushiro chuckled at my embarrassed state at him mentioning my vulgar language in the bathtub, I simply kissed him to and said "thank you my love, it was everything I thought it would be" I smiled at him, before we could talk about the meeting, or anything else, we both felt Lady Unohana approach us from far way only taking moments to arrive, I simply kissed him again and we both placed our foreheads together, this was how we always said goodbye. I got up and once I opened the door, a smiling Unohana was standing on the other side, I bowed to my lover saying "I'm glad you are feeling better, I will see you tomorrow" I then left after he bid me farewell and bowed as well.

Unohana led me to the front of the 8th division barracks where Captain Kuchiki, my father and sister were, so only to the 8th they got so far, I could hear Captain Kuchiki going through a monolog of information "they do not have any special duties assigned to this squad however it doesn't mean they work less than the other squads, the captain is Shunsui Kyraku and his lieutenant is Nanao Ise…" he paused when he could feel us closing in on their positions with our flash step. Once we arrived I thanked Lady Unohana and stood beside my father and sister, my sister started rattling on about how she loved it here, however I noticed my father eyeing me, I was sure he could smell what happened even though we bathed, Captain Kuchiki continued on his tour, with a very happy Luna following him.

Between the talks of the squads, Captain Kuchiki and Luna talked about everything and anything, for a while I thought Byakuya was entertaining her only because she was a lady of our clan, however I noticed him listening to her intently and the slight smile to his eyes gave him away, maybe it was because she listened to every word he spoke, and even though her enthusiasm made her seem like a child she was 310 years old, she was so eager to learn. Once we arrived to the 12th barracks some time later, the captain happened to be walking towards his barracks with his lieutenant carrying something obviously too heavy for a normal person, when captain Kurotsuchi looked over to us, obviously happy to bump into some of the strongest and oldest demons left alive. "My, my captain Kuchiki is this our lovely visitors from the old InuTashio clan?" I was never allowed to ever be alone with this captain, that was a big warning I was given, he was smart, cunning and reeked of malice, my father stepped forward, and Luna hid behind Captain Kuchiki, his 5 foot 11 stature shielding her meagre 5 for 4 frame. "I am Lord Sesshomaru leader of the demon clan named InuTashio" father was always intimidating but when he was angry or protective, he was very scary. "Why the Lord himself, the pleasure is all mine, I am Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi" he bowed low, obviously playing coy, my father narrowed his eyes.

My father looked sideways at Captain Kuchiki to state hurry up so we can go, "this is the squad that carries out research and development other words scientists, and you have met the captain, and his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, who yes is his daughter, built from his DNA." Captain Kuchiki was about to leave, however he noticed Lady Luna walking up to the Captain, we all tensed up, before I knew anything Captain Kuchiki was next to her as if he was there the whole time. Mayuri was smiling too happy with the youngest approaching him willing, however her words confused him, and made his creepy smile falter "do you love her?" her eyes were locked on his like her life depended on it, I could feel father ready to separate this scientist with his poison whip at any sign of violence. "What do you mean little girl?" his voice rose making a shrill sound, so she clarified "Do you love your daughter Captain?" I noticed that her eyes begun to glow bright blue. It hit me then that she was going to use that law on him, I was immediately behind her with my hand covering her eyes from view, even though the law had not been fully evoked, he had however seen her eyes change colour and that was enough to peek his curiosity even more. "We best head or we will fall behind schedule" stated Captain Kuchiki as we followed him, me steering Luna away, once we were far enough away, I said to her "you cannot use that here, unless your life is in danger, do not ever do that again, understood?" I stated, she nodded and continued walking, Byakuya, didn't say or ask any questions on the matter. I couldn't believe that she was going to use that law on him, he must definitely be worse than I thought he was, if that's what she intended to do. However now she and we had a bullseye on our backs, it doesn't matter to him the consequences of experimenting on us, if he sees an opening he will take it.

Luna caught up to Lord Byakuya, as he asked her to call him, which I honestly was surprised to hear, father was hanging back a bit more, stony faced and not enjoying anything right now, especially after our last encounter with the captain of the 12th division. I looked back to him, "hurry up slow poke or we will leave you behind," he frowned at me while I ran to catch up to Luna as she was talking about the book series that my Jushiro writes and how I bought them for her over the many rears of her growing up. Many things were spoken between them, like how old they were, how long had he been a captain, why be a captain, his little sister who is the lieutenant of the 13th division, pride could be heard, seen and felt coming from him, they even talked about his late wife, now this shocked me more than anything, people knew but Byakuya never spoke to anyone but his sister about her.

Once we were outside of the last division, there wasn't much he could tell her, except "the 13th division holds jurisdiction over Karakura town and hence why the captain Ukitake handles Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Shinigami more than any other captain, and when he is not able to Rukia does." Luna beamed "really, I didn't know that, I heard that he helps yous out when you need it" a faraway look appeared in his eyes like he was remembering "yes he has helped many if not all of us in many different situations, and we are grateful for having him to help us in the past." Okay now he's trying to impress her, does he like her? Or is it because she is young, maybe bearing with this because of our clan? I just can't figure him out, and normally I get a read on people easily, but right now I was just outright confused with this man. "Shall we head to the Kuchiki manor?" he asked "yes, shall we" father answer quickly, as we headed to the young lords residence. I could feel father getting angry and once I realised what he was looking at, I was instantly angry as well, Luna was standing right next to him, with her hand held in his as they walked, I actually thought that maybe he didn't realise or didn't reciprocate the hand hold, but I noticed his fingers slightly curled close around her hand.

Father stopped walking, and I hung back with him, the two leading didn't even notice we weren't there anymore, my father let out a growl and stated "she is trying my patients, by forcing a bond on him, he may not even realise that he is reciprocating, that or she is making him feel more relaxed around her." I realised then oh, so that's what she's doing, well she's pretty good at it considering he's talking about his dead wife, I continued and father trailed behind me, as we quickly caught up, it wasn't hard considering they didn't go far.

Once we arrived, Byakuya showed us to our dwellings, all made up with our beds, this time lord Byakuya, left us to attend to some important business, once we were left alone with Luna, father grilled her out about doing such things to those who obviously didn't reciprocate, however she claimed that she didn't do anything to him, not to her knowledge anyway. So dad commanded her to stay away from him for the remainder of their stay, which will hopefully only be till tomorrow.

 **Okay another Chapter down! I decided I wasn't gonna mention the law she was about to use, but yous are more than welcome to guess and send through power s and abilities that can be laws fir Luna, the more the merrier, thanks to all those you read this and if there is any pairings you want to see or suggest then please message me, or write it in a review, thanks guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Revival Chapter 8

 **PRE-WARNING SPOILERS MAY BE IN THIS FANFIC! If you don't want any spoilers then don't read.**

 **So sorry that I haven't up dated recently, I have been having many dramas and in and out of hospital, also sorry for any miss spelling, I know I am terrible for it, also sorry if any of the characters seem a little bit OOC, some are just easier to write than others. Also right now in the timeline of the story it's just near when Ichigo is about to get his powers back and the quinces are about to come back in the 1000 year arc war, not that I like this arc however I am trying to stick to the storyline as much as I can. Also thankyou to candyx978 for favouring and following my fanfic I will try to stay on top of it from now on, so that you have something entertaining to read!** **Onto the fanfic.**

The house staff and servants at the Kuchiki clan manner were very kind and led us out into the beautiful gardens for afternoon tea, while Captain Kuchiki was resolving some soul reaper business.

They served us with a small platter of sandwiches for an afternoon snack and an orange tea. Once done with eating, Luna and I toured the gardens, there was a lot of different plants, trees, shrubs and flowers that we had never seen before, we also saw the Koi pond and his 3 fish in it, however the pond was so big, it seems maybe there was once many more fish in it at one point. "Wow I've never seen koi fish before; I heard that they were beautiful but I didn't realise just how lovely their scales could reflect the light." Luna stated slightly in a daze, as if her dream wish had just been answered and she was going to start crying tears of joy.

I was starting to get worried, maybe a little bit of freedom was causing her hormones to go into frenzy however she was acting strange with the captain earlier and not just Byakuya. Before I could say or ask about her issues and feelings, father came up behind us and simply stated that "once the young lord returns and we accompany him to dinner, Luna will apologize for her actions today" she simply nodded in agreement.

We were collected for dinner once we had, had our baths and preceded to the dining hall, the Kuchiki clan heads house was a traditional Japanese house, all open and wooden with shogi doors separating all the rooms and with tatami mats as flooring. The dining room, was open to outside being part of the outdoor veranda area, with the doors being taken away so that the gardens outside blended in with our dinning. Our father sat at the opposite end of Lord Kuchiki with me sitting on his right and Luna on his left side, we were seated at a 5 seater dining table made out of rose wood. We were served Tonkatsu for dinner and a small side of Miso Soup, we all said thank you for the meal and started eatting, there was idle talk around the table, like father thanking the head of the Kuchiki clan for their hospitality towards us, and father asking if he had trained me during the time I stayed in Seireitai. "unfortunately, I did not have the pleasure to train her in anything, I believe that all the captains knew about Lady Serenity at one point however certain events that took place and a lot of captains left the Seireitai resulting in her presence not being know to any other captains appointed after that time, which actually only leaves, the head captain, the 4th captain, the 8th captain and the 13th captain aware of who she is, when she was still training with us as captains we were just informed that she belonged to a noble clan that was being given special private lessons, and that in itself is not unusual so we never asked questions, until two days ago when we were all brought up to speed, and I myself wanted to offer hospitality from one clan to another."

I noticed he was being brutally honest and straight forward with him, however that could be a clan thing, however my father responded with "even though we are demons?" he didn't even react he simply responded "yes, even though yous are demons, that does not change the fact that yous are a clan regardless, however I am intrigued, I have heard stories of the demons that use to live among men in the living world but were told that they are all extinct to be able to meet a demon is an honour let along a clan leader and the future leaders." 'Wow' I thought he is talking a lot and being so honest, is it because he knows we can smell his moods and know other things he may not say to us? I ponded thoughtfully. However Luna piped up with clearing her throat "I must apologize for my very unorthodox behaviour earlier today Lord Kuchiki and it will not happen again." She stood and bowed then sat back down.

The young lord nodded his head in understanding and stated "I accept your apology Lady Lunafreya, I am also sorry if I put you in that position or made you think that is what I intended, it was not." Luna looked shocked and sorry like she was about to state it wasn't his fault in the least which it wasn't however it was father that spoke up, to settle this.

"Lord Kuchiki, none of the flirting or too kind inappropriate gestures had anything to do with you, it was simply Luna being too much a young girl excited about meeting someone outside of the family who does not live with us…she was attempting to form a bond with you unknowingly and I also apologize as you may have felt unlike yourself, unfortunately this is one of the many things that younger demons must deal with even a mortal clan member".

Wow clan leaders really act noble hence noble clans, I have a lot to learn before I start apologizing and talking like an old wise hermit in very too long sentences, Byakuya simply nodded, and asked "is this the kind of bond you have with the 13th captain, Lady Serenity?"

A change of conversation saves a lot of awkward situations and I could tell Luna was happy for the save and diversion of the last conversation, "In a way yes, however Jushiro and I had a mutual agreement and I placed the bond with his knowledge and my own, to do so can without permission can cause memory loss, fogging of the mind and a truth like serum symptom to happen to the intended person, however Jushiro and I have been mated for 50 years so far." I noticed Lunas head bow slightly in disappointment and recognition seep into the young Lords eyes when I mentioned the truth serum, making the connection to his weird behaviour.

"I didn't know you and Jushiro were together for such a long time, is it the same as marring?" he legitimately seemed interested I responded "somewhat however, you can feel each other's pain, emotions, feelings and sometimes thoughts and can talk telepathically when close together, it is also one of those things we use when we intend to be with them forever, however the bond can be broken by force, causing pain, from one dying, this bond I have with Jushiro isn't fully consummated until he is added to our clan as my mate, after then it will be lamented permanently." Lord Byakuya had all but forgotten his dinner and was intrigued and listened carefully, "that is most interesting that demons have such a strong bond and love connection that no other beings to my knowledge has, however demons of all the creatures in these many worlds is the ones with such a strong bond, it is interesting to learn, so just to clear this up, I am not bonded with the young Lady of the West…correct?" He didn't seem to be upset if we were to say yes but he did have a point that we demons were the ones to place bonds and stay together.

"No you are not, mating with another person requires very specific things to be done, Luna just was excited to be around you and you intrigued her that is why you were affected, however there is no bond what so ever, you should be feeling your usual self by tomorrow."

Father and the young Lord talked more about their respected clans and the other clans around, father also went into talking about demons to satiate the young lords curiosity about our species such as speed, strength, advanced senses, and being able to transform into many more different things, like a ball of light or our animal side/ true demon self.

They actually sat up later than either planned, and also had some saki to drink, I could also hear father tell Byakuya not to father children as they only shave years of your life, I sort of pouted at that, and thought we do not, but I know I'm just lying to myself, finally the night was over and father and the young lord went to bed, as did Luna and I after doing each other's hair up in a messy plat.

I stayed awake in the dark room, laying in my bed for a while before whispering "Luna, are you alright? Today has been…weird to say the least for you?" I waited for a little while before she suddenly sighed and rolled over in her bed roll to face me, she still seemed out of sorts, "I honestly feel bad about nearly using one of the laws on that captain regardless but also I wanted to bond with the first nice, attractive young man I met, I am very disappointed in myself for doing that to him." Luna sounded exhausted just saying that sentence, I responded "well none of us blame you for being close to using that law, as you cannot control it, besides it just proves that he was a bad person and 'it' were protecting you, besides Byakuya is a very nice person and I don't blame you for accidentally trying to do that to him, however maybe yous can become good friends, I have heard that he is very good with Kido, maybe you can learn more from him, seeing as you are very good with kido, what so you think?" This seemed to perk her up some, Luna has always been really good with Kido apparently InuKimi says that it's because some of the Laws are similar to Kido and this is why anyone in our family can learn and use the laws but also most Kido. "Yeah, actually that sounds like a great idea Serenity, thank you, I'll ask him and dad tomorrow, as we should be making closer relations with the soul reapers, what do you think?" I chuckled "as if it isn't obvious what my answer will be, I'm marring and mating a soul reaper." I smiled at her; we both left the conversation to drift off into the darkness of the room, before finally sleep claimed us.

There were so many things going on in the manner the next morning, well a lot of things for the staff to do, we sat down to breakfast, Luna spoke to father about seeing if the young lord would be nice enough to teach her some more kido's seeing as he is a Kido Master. Father seemed ready to object due to her actions yesterday but instead said he would think about it and ask the young clan leader. Lord Kuchiki was very understanding, when Luna stated that she would like his mentorship in Kido, as those around her don't expand their knowledge on Kido's besides me, which left her lacking, and she doesn't want to be vulnerable forever.

Father and Lord Kuchiki agreed but will need to hold discussions on how they would make this work with timeframes and needing to travel between the InuTashio clans' dwellings and the soul society, which can be discussed in the near future, with everyone on the same page we were escorted to the meeting room by lord Byakuya, not that I didn't know where it was, it's just that it was polite to follow him and not act like a know it all. Once arriving to the big double doors, Lord Kuchiki opened them and entered with us three following behind him, all the captains were present already lined up in their two rows and heads held high, meanwhile grandfather sat at the end on a chair, figures he gets to sit meanwhile all the rest has to stand.

"Then let us begin" he bellowed out, as the doors behind us closed, he begun "as I have previously mentioned those with us today are members of a demon clan that lives within our world instead of the world of the living, they are here to discuss some business involving a specific captain in this room, seeing as central 46 has not yet been fully reformed, we will be handling this discussion and the outcomes of it."

None spoke, however I could feel the 12th captains creepy gaze on me and could tell he was itching to speak his mind, I could also smell the large K9 in the room his name if I remember correctly was Sajin Komamura, who I could smell as a demon or half breed? I also made eye contact with a young turquoise eyed teen, he must be the prodigy that I heard about, there was also a small female captain, she must be the one who took over for lady Yoroichi, there was also a massive brute of a man, who had the largest scariest smirk and he was eye-balling my father like he wanted to kick his ass, however I did notice and knew a few here that had apparently abandoned the Seireitai but were back again, that was Captain Otoribashi , Captain Hirako and Captain Muguruma, I noticed all three of them slightly nod toward s me and I reciprocated.

"Thank you for coming hear Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Serenity and Lady Lunafreya, from the InuTashio clan, I am aware that you are here to ask for one of my captains to leave his post for a while to complete a mating ritual with your eldest child Lady Serenity am I right?"

I felt like rolling my eyes, why don't they just get to the point, just say yes or no for crying out loud, I looked over to my mate, and noticed he smirked and softened his eyes trying to tell me to relax.

However, before my father could respond a deep gruff ruffian voice spoke up "you're kidding me, we all had to assemble to this stupid thing because bloody nobles want to marry, just get it over and done with as for you in the front, it's you that I want to fight, bring it on!" it was the large brute of a man with a creepy smile, however while my grandfather was about to reprehend said captain, captain Kurotsuchi said "shut up you brute, there is more than to just fighting, and your glazing over this opportunity to gleam information about demons, besides you would lose you imbecile." And then the small woman "Don't be so rude in front of such nobility," then Captain Kyraku said "now, now everyone…" more and more captains started saying things, and arguments started between them all, I noticed my grandfather placing his head into his hands and just looked board, I head the small teen boy say "oh brother, here we go" Hirako yelled at Zaraki, the big brute to watch were he's stepping as he stood on his foot, and I also noticed my father death staring him, meanwhile Luna and I briefly shared a sideways glance and smirked, it was hard to not outright laugh.

It was amazing to see the young kid like ones act like adults and the adults act like kids, I also thought I noticed the creepy scientist inch closer to me, maybe trying to get some of my hair, however the head captain smacked his cane down on the floor and said "ENOUGH!" That made the room go quite fast, as all of the captains went back to standing back in their original positions, however the brute was still eyeing my father hard core, even more since the scientist said that he couldn't beat my father in a fight because he was a demon.

The meeting continued from where it left off, "Yes we are here to ask that your 13th captain Jushiro Ukitake to leave his position for some time in the future to attend the mating ceremony between himself and my daughter Lady Serenity to consummate their already made bond." Some which was most of the captains seemed surprised, however Kyraku, Byakuya and Unohana didn't flinch as they were the only Captains privy to this information and before anymore could be spoken the creepy captain spoke "bond? Do you mean they have already done so? If so why do they need to do this mating ceremony thing, please do explain?" he was going to try and milk as much information as he possibly could.

My father simply seemed annoyed, however Lord Kuchiki spoke up seeing as my father didn't, "any demon can place a bond, however it must be recognized by the clan and the person with the bond should be accepted into the clan first before a bond is place however, in this situation a bond was placed first, for it to even be valid or recognized as a companionship they must do the clan mating ritual where Captain Ukitake will be accepted into their family clan as a member, it's just like all other marriages that take place in noble families, only slightly different."

He didn't even wait a beat before saying "so this is a shotgun wedding, you don't wait do you Ukitake, Hmm?" This obviously angered my father, as he stated "She is not pregnant nor can she get pregnant with pups, as the bond isn't complete."

It was obvious that he drank that information up really quickly and shot straight off with "well what about heat, seeing as yous are dogs, does that count, and if so are you only doing this mating ritual so she can bear 'pups' as you say?" Father was close to decapitating this captain; however I saved him by speaking up. "Captain Kurotsuchi, not being fully bonded acts as a birth control, this also helps in case someone is forced, and the reason why there are so many steps in the bonding is because if it doesn't 'work-out' then they can break the bond."

I finally finished, he was about to open his mouth again for another question, but the head captain said "Right, any other useful questions to ask, and then we can all decide yes or no to this joint relationship and the date?" Captain Kyoraku said "yes actually I have some" he stepped forward "how long have yous been bonded for?" I knew he knew the answer but he had to mention it out loud, "50 years" I stated "and how long have yous known each other?" "150 years" I again stated, "Can you state if a mating bond between yous two can or will affect Jushiro Ukitake in any way at all?" I paused for a while and looked at my father, only he would really know, dad sighed and stated "only in his emotions, feelings, bodily pains and thoughts being shared between himself and his mate, however he may also be slightly healthier due to the vitality of my daughter being shared with him." This seemed to capture the attention of them all, even I didn't know that. "Kyraku continued "so if they do have children will he be able to feel her giving birth and the pain?" this had a lot of the members intrigued, however I knew for a fact that the answer was a yes, as father was in pain as was mother during birth, however it is watered down compared to what the woman feels, my father stated this fact.

Everyone was quite for a while, until the scientist and Unohana both stated the same word at the same time, "interesting" before death glaring each other, and Kyraku simply looked at Jushiro and said, "sucks to be you buddy" and the young lord even seemed slightly shocked. However the head captain said "so if they do indeed in the far, far, far future have a child, Ukitake will need to most likely have time off during the birthing?" my father nodded his head in agreement, I'm pretty sure that Jushiro also noticed the threat in those words, seeing he had a sweat dropped expression. Then the scientist spoke up again "So how many children do you have Lord Sesshomaru, if you do not mind me asking?" My father turned his sharp eyes onto him, however he did answer, "I have five children with my mate, three sons and two daughters."

I'm starting to think that father is answering now because the answers keep everyone quite for a short period of time, and then out of all the captains in the room, I was not expecting the youngest captain to ask a question yet alone the one he voiced "Lord Sesshomaru, is your mate a demon like you?" he was very kind and clear with his question, he didn't want to over step however, they did need information to help them decide, even though we already knew that they were going to say yes. "No, my mate is a Soul reaper… but what I want to know is what possessed you to ask that question, I am sure most would assume that my mate would also be a demon due to us being a demon clan?"

I personally was also interested in his answer, due to knowing that he was the prodigy and so young, maybe this will give me a little insight into him, as he does intrigue me, "I asked because, this is the first time I have heard about a demon clan existing also the fact that your children seem different to you, as if they are not full blooded demons, and also you are willing to allow your eldest daughter mate with Captain Ukitake, means that you are not against demons mating other beings, which makes me think that your mate isn't a demon, however it was a hunch until you just confirmed it, this also makes more sense as to why the older Captain's seem to know what is going on, but I am still curious as to who the soul reaper is that you mated."

I was surprised, however I did have my armour on me which hides my demon identity away and also Luna was born mortal regardless of her instincts, but I noticed that my father's eyes gleamed in understanding and strangely excitement and something else I couldn't place. There was a pregnant pause before he answered "My mate is a soul reaper as stated, there are very little demons left in existence so we mate with humans or other beings resulting in hanyo's being born, the last pure blooded demons are myself, my mother, my daughter Serenity and two others who live with us," this caught everyone's attention, and confusion showed on everyone's face.

Before anyone could ask the question my father responded, "it's rare however sometimes a half breed can be born with 100% demon abilities, the way we determine this is by seeing if they can perform certain abilities that only full blooded demons can, if they can then the child is dubbed as a full blooded demon regardless, this is why she is the successor to the clan and not one of my sons." He must have known that was gonna be the next question out of their mouths, he continued "however we are not here to talk about myself and my mate, we are here to determine Captain Ukitake and lady Serenity's bond." Bringing everyone back to the topic "I accept their union" lady Unohana spoke up, "same here" Kyraku was next "I also accept this union between these two noble families" the young petite woman spoke up, Sui-Feng I think her name is, "I also accept this union" spoke up Sajin, Hirako, Rojuro, Kensei and Byakuya, next was Toshiro "I accept their union", Mayuri was next, "I guess I accept it, only for the endless amount of data I can collect." My father frowned at his reasoning but there was only the brute of a captain who hasn't spoken up, we already knew that the commander will not state yes as he is the overall judge who is waiting on the captains votes, even though they would outweigh a 'no' answer right now it didn't matter as all had to say yes, just like in central 46.

Finally he spoke up "I'll only say yes if you can beat me in a one on one fight demon, whaddya say?" All the captains at the same time, groaned or sighed out, "you got to be kidding me" most stated however for once the scientist backed up the imbecilic or so he called him earlier but my father simply stated "if you say yes I'll fight you" but straight away Kenpachi said "you could simply leave as soon as I say yes, no… you need to fight me with all you've got if you want your daughter to get hitched" the blatant rudeness of it all. I could tell my grandfather was about to demand he answer and that no fight was going to take place, but my father held his hand up so that the head captain didn't interrupt as this might make the brute say no, "fine then, lets finish this off with a fight, like a big finale, shall we?" I sighed and placed my face in my palms, omg no, was all I could think. "very well, if Lord Sesshomaru beats Kenpachi then Jushiro will take a leave of absence in four months' time for the mating ritual however if Sesshomaru Losses…His daughter Lady Serenity shall become a seated soul reaper officer." That especially collected everyone's attention, I never expected this, and does he want me here? Or is it that he actually thinks that Kenpachi can beat my father? As my brain was moving a mile a minute my father simply said "very well, let's get this over and done with" "that's more like it!" Kenpachi practically shouted, and he with my father following left the meeting room to find a suitable place to duke it out, my face still in my palms, as other captains followed, to lay witness and see who would be the winner. Jushiro came up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure he will be fine dear" I simply shook my head before looking at him in with a worried expression "it's not that… it's just the fact that his ego is gonna get so big that his head won't even fit through our door anymore." he actually laughed and said "now, now, love lets go cheer on your father," as if that was the best option right now. By the time we flash stepped to where the fight was going to be, all the captains and the vice captains showed up along with a few stray soul reapers, my sister already here due to Lord Kuchiki carrying her here, Kurotsuchi setting up some sort of equipment along with the help of his daughter/lieutenant, Kyraku and some other soul reapers, putting on bets and lady Unohana and her lieutenant preparing some of their own soul reapers and equipment for once the fight was over and done with.

With the bets placed, the equipment and healers ready, the fight was ready to begin, as well all watched on in absolute silence. I heard two soul reapers earlier putting beats on their captain, stating no one can beat their captain as he is Kenpachi for a reason, one was bald and the other had feathers and adornments placed on his face, a little pink haired girl, which they called lieutenant happily shouted "have fun Kenny!" and she sat on the balled hair man's cranium. I smirked and thought maybe I should put a bet in, just to get some money, however we were rich as it is, all noble clans were, but when I saw that my father had two people backing him, most likely Kyraku and someone else who's smart enough to see this outcome, I decided that my father should have more beats on him, so I walked over to the soul reaper, and pulled out 25,000 Kan to bet on Sesshomaru "I want you to place this on Sesshomaru the demon lord" I stated "sure miss", he counted it and placed it in the money box, once I reached Jushiro's side again I heard the man saying "all beats are in and no more!" Everyone went quite again

The dirt was blown up with a breeze, it honestly felt like and old western, Kyraku, Unohana, Jushiro, Byakuya, Luna and I all sat down at a small table with cushions on the floor and watched while we drank tea, and others saki cough, cough Kyraku cough, eventually a lady with large breasts, blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair joined us as she also sat next to Kyraku and drank saki. Kyraku called her Rangiku 10th squads Lieutenant, so that meant Toshiro's 2nd seat, this was actually really nice, everyone coming together, and don't ask me where the drinks, seats and tables came from so quickly however I aint complaining, we also are meant to return home this afternoon and it's starting to just past midday, so father better hurry this up. Just as I thought that Luna shouted out "Kick his ass dad!" she was bouncing in excitement, before saying "I've never seen him fight before; I hope this soul reaper guy can make him go all out!" Luna's talking got a few other people's attention, that of the new Rangiku and the three from the 11th division, talking all big about their captain, they decided to join us as they heard what my sister said "I wouldn't bet on it little missy, our captain is the strongest when it comes to fighting and spiritual energy" said the bald one, they joined us at the table. However before she spoke I did "too late I already put a hefty bet on my dad, let's just hope he isn't rusty from all the years of not being in major combat."

Jushiro proceeded to introduce both Luna and myself to the lieutenant and the 3rd and 5th seat of the 11th division, the conversation continued "so it's nice to meet you, however, you don't really think that your old man can beat our captain?" without a beat I said "yup, he can and will." The other occupants around the table showed that they didn't believe me however Jushiro, Kyraku and Unohana, didn't bat an eyelash. It was Rangiku who spoke next "honestly I am just shocked that he's your father, he's so hot and he looks so young!" which received an 'ewww' response from Luna and I before I stated he was over 1000 years old which shocked the lady and she questioned us again "why is it yous look so different?" Luna spoke up to answer "we are demons and part of one of the last demon clans, that's why" well it seemed no use to keep it quite anymore, seeing as half of Seireitai was watching a full blooded demon about to fight. Jushiro whispered to me "are you alright with the outcome if he were to lose?" I smiled at him and replied "so long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

The head Captain, stepped between the two on the field and said, Lord Sesshomaru and Captain Kenpachi will fight for already mention reasons, there will be no killing, that is the only rule, however try to keep damage to a minimum" he walked off and sat down before saying "begin" and begin it did.

Kenpachi withdrew his sword, however my dad didn't, all those at the table were asking Luna and I why he hadn't, I could hear my father state that 'he won't unless he is made too' I reply this to the others around the table, "I'll just have to make you then!" he shouted as his sword came downwards.

-Third person Pov-

Sesshomaru slightly moved his right arm and out of the tips of his claws came a green whip like item, that made a hissing sound once it was wrapped around Kenpachi's sword and holding it off to the side, preventing connection, his other hand, lit up with green as he went in to strike Kenpachi in the chest going straight through him, the fact that Kenpachi, ducked and kicked out to put space between them both at the last second instead of taking the hit, made the audience go 'oh' and 'ahh' and murmur with worry, not knowing what the green substance was. "So you use poison? Pretty underhanded if you ask me." Kenpachi stated "you only say that because you are weak to it no matter how strong one may be all are weak to my poison." Sesshomaru stated back quite arrogantly, and then they were going at it again, however Sesshomaru had both hands performing the long poison whips and they were moving through the air zig zagging and chasing the Captain, all it would take is one little nick of the skin. Kenpachi could smell to potency and toxicity of the green poison spewing from the demon, which caused him to be more on the offensive.

He tried to double back around and get behind Sesshomaru, once he was in his blind spot he dashed in and yelled "got you" however Sesshomaru begun to spin like a propeller making his whips spin around him, nearly dissecting Kenpachi at the waist, however he jumped up and over it, and he was still coming straight at the demon lord, he thought he finally had him, his sword went through Sesshomaru's shoulder, where his moko moko was located, the long furry appendage wrapped around Kenpachi's body and Sesshomaru's claws angled into a point like a spear and he jabbed his hand straight through Kenpachi's chest, near his heart.

His body convulsed, and Sesshomaru released Kenpachi from his moko moko, and stepping back as Kenpachi's sword was also pulled out of his shoulder, not even wincing at his wound. With dull bored eyes he simply stated "this is over" as he begun to walk away he could hear the captain rise back to his feet, while clutching his sword and said "no it isn't" still with the gaping hole in this chest and a lot of blood mixed with the green poison spilling out, He lifted his hand to his eye patch and lifted it off, causing his spiritual energy to sky rocket. The audience all gasped, obviously being able to feel and fall under pressure from his spiritual energy, Sesshomaru simply stated "you still don't see it?" Kenpachi dashed forward, with a wide arc strike ready to hit Sesshomaru, however his whips came out of his claws, except 10 came out, one for each claw, all moving in his direction, at the same time Sesshomaru released a large amount of demon energy that caused Kenpachi to dramatically slow down and the audience to all gasp again. The dark pinkish cloud swirled around in the wind making sharp cuts into the ground, and Sesshomaru's eyes turned red with green irises, he cracked his knuckles and within a second he was right behind Kenpachi and his arm went through the captains back and out his stomach, the poison whips with his other hand strike upwards and left five large whip like gashes on his back just after he pulled out his arm from the other man's abdominal. Green and red was oozing from both holes and his back, to the point green poison like veins were moving out from his wounds and spreading throughout his body, along with green coming out of his mouth and nose. Kenpachi feel to his knees and said "I don't understand, my spiritual energy should prevent anyone from physically cutting me unless you have that much, but I don't sense any from you, and your so much more stronger and faster, none of this is making any sense, I've taken down others this fast but I have never been beaten this quickly" he was astonished. Sesshomaru responded "it's because I am a demon, as simple as that", his eyes returned to normal, and his whip dispersed into the air as if they were never there and walked off the field. No one made a sound, Lady Unohana started to walk out to Kenpachi, and he couldn't even move and slowly sank face first to the ground with blood and poison all around him, spewing from his body. So many of the audience where mumbling about him not even pulling out his sword, and he had weird eyes, what was that power he used, and the fluffy appendage. The rumours kept continuing.

Serenity's pov

Lady Unohana collected Kenpachi onto a stretcher with the help of her lieutenant, Captain Kurotsuchi started to walk over to the bloodied ground to collect a sample of the poison however when father heard him, he simply turned around and waved his am, and just like that all the poison, on the ground, items and Kenpachi all dispersed as if it was never been there to begin with. Ikkaku, Yamachika and Yachiru all ran over to their captain, once the poison was released by my father however he was feeling much better, and even got up off the stretcher and walked the rest of the way to the 4th squad barracks as he knew Unohana would not let him go anywhere else. The scientist complained that there 'was no samples' that he could find. However I heard Jushiro and Kyraku all throughout the fight complementing is agile, beautiful fighting style, and even stating that it was similar to Byakuya's however even smoother or more like flawless. I kissed Jushiro and said that I will be back after grabbing my winnings and seeing my dad; he nodded his head in understanding and joined into the conversation Luna and Captain Kuchiki were having about his sword and fighting style.

I walked over to dad first and asked how he was, "my wound is already healed and we get to proceed with the mating ritual as planned, however I am upset, I expected more from him, his swordsman's ship was terrible, he was reckless, he wasn't agile nor fast, his spiritual energy was good, however that doesn't count against me, he also had no strategy and he didn't have grace nor any brains behind his fighting style, he didn't even notice that my power was weakening and slowing him down drastically." He sighed he was obviously very upset, I suppose I would be too if I had gone without a good fight for as long as he had and then wiping the floor with a guy who boasted as much as the captain and most of Seireitai did. I rubbed dads back as if he was a child who's candy was stolen like it was last week and said "aww, maybe next time they will be a challenge?" He walked over to the head captain as they both walked off to the first squad division barracks and I walked off to the board where the man who was taking bets was waiting for the three people who made bets on my father to collect their winnings. I walked up to him and before I could say anything he handed me a large sack of Kan and as I grabbed it I also heard Captain Kyraku say "so you saw your opportunity to multiply your earnings hey?" I looked over to my right and nodded up to him as he was collecting his bag of money as well, "I could say the same as you Captain." Before he could respond the third bag was grabbed from the man handing over the winnings and it turned out to be Sajin Komamura which really surprised me, apparently I wasn't the only one because even Kyraku had an agape mouth.

"I'm surprised that you would place a bet on a fight, I thought it would be considered un-honourable to the fighters?" He smirked and simply stated "it would be rude for me to not support the great Sesshomaru of the InuTashio clan." This grabbed both myself and Captain Kyraku's attention, "are by any chance are you a demon or hanyo?" I simply asked I had thought it the second I laid eyes on him, and wanted to question him about it. He nodded and said "yes my family are dog demons and my father is still alive but does not approve of me being a soul reaper, he fled here when our demon numbers were dwindling in the human world, however once I was born here as a hanyo and my powers were more adapted to a soul reapers, my father preferred if I had been carrying on with the dog demon ancestors and tried to find our lord, he always said that Lord Sesshomaru was alive and well, but we couldn't find him, and my father is far too old to do so." I nodded along with his story "I will mention this to my father perhaps he would like to speak to you and your father seeing as there are not many demons left let alone dog demons." The large dog faced captain bowed to me and said "thank you Lady Serenity that would be very kind of you." I nodded and then I parted ways and went over to my mate and sister, Luna was trying to get Jushiro to tell her what was going to happen in the next chapter of his story however he wouldn't budge, I sat down next to him, and simply said "father was very upset about the fight being boring." Luna scoffed and said "he acts like a bigger child then any of us kids" I laughed, some off the soul reapers left to continue work, however most stayed and found it a good reason to drink and eat, one of them being Rangiku who asked many questions "Wow, your father is strong, only Ichigo has been able to hurt Kenpachi that bad however he was hurt as well and unable to get up, I honestly have never seen anything quite as surprising as that." I knew that father would be so happy to hear that, at this point Captain Hitsugaya showed up standing behind Rangiku looking ready to scold her for slacking off, however when he heard the conversation he chose to add in his own opinion "That is because his power is different and affects us soul reapers more than our power does theirs." Everyone was surprised, but it was most surprising to me, that he picked up on that so quickly, "Captain Hitsugaya, why don't you sit down and converse with us?" I asked, he was quite for a while as if considering his answer, but ended up sitting down with us, the look on Rangiku's face was priceless to say the lease, "I'm surprised that you picked up so quickly on that, you seem very intuitive Captain." He simply shrugged his shoulders and stated that he could feel the power coming from my father during the fight and he felt heavier, sluggish and it pushed his own power down, that's how he knew, Luna introduced herself to him, before going back to the fight mentioned earlier between Ichigo and Kenpachi to which Rangiku satisfied her with all the details which bleed into just talking about Ichigo and his friends and seeing the obvious crush she had on him.

It wasn't till 4 pm that we bid farewell to all the soul reapers, with the decision settled that in four months' time Captain Jushiro Ukitake was to leave for 1 month absence to have his 'wedding' with Lady Serenity and that all captains, Lieutenants and Jushiro's family and friends are invited to view it, and will be held on the land below the floating castle. We finally got home by 4:30pm and were all seated at the dinner table by 5 and ready to converse about the last two days since we left.

Mum of course was super excited for me to marry and mate, after we ate, we all just continued to stay seated at the table so that we could talk about the events, the boys were more interested about the fight between the captain and dad. However Luna was going on and on about all the hot males that were there to Shiro, who I think was very appreciative to her for that, mum and I talked about the date, the dress, the people coming, what we were planning on doing for food and what about fireworks and if we should get into contact with the Shiba clan for it and invite them as well, to which Luna full heartedly agreed because she really wanted Ichigo to attend, however I had to break it to her that he didn't know that he was a Shiba, I only knew because grandfather told me when he made the connection, however we can also invite him and his friends if they want a get together with his soul reaper friends and free food and drinks not to mention fireworks.

We were so caught up in our talk that we hadn't noticed that all the men in the family had excused themselves and left for bed, until it was midnight and father came down to see where mum was, to low and behold us three were still talking about wedding plans and going over the mating ritual and that nearly a months' worth is spent just being together and making love.

Once we realised that we could continue this in the morning and decided to say good night, I quickly pulled up dad before he went upstairs to inform him about the conversation I had with Captain Sajin Komamura before leaving Seireitai. Father nodded his understanding and said "I think it's smart what you decided to leave it to me, it would be better for Sajin's father to be here with us where he can relax, but do you know his name or where he is?" I shook my head and said "perhaps we are better telling InuKimi as well and getting into contact with Sajin to go meet his father, and can see if Sajin's father thinks it's a good idea to come home with his fellow dog demons." Fathered agreed however said "leave it till tomorrow, we all had a big eventful day and it will all still he there tomorrow" he kissed me on the head and said goodnight and proceeded up the stairs, I followed and went to my room.

The next morning I woke up late, but that was to be expected seeing as we had a big day, and stayed up late, I got dressed and proceeded to see InuKimi, I knocked and waited for her "come in" I entered not wearing my armour for once and sat with her at her table, I was about to tell her about the good news, and then Sajin's father and then fathers fight, however she held up a hand to hush me. I sat down slowly and she begun to talk first "I heard everything you said yesterday, I may be way up here in my room, but I hear everything, so I already asked your father to write a letter to this Sajin Komamura for more information and I know that in 4 months' time you will be having a marriage ceremony and a mating ceremony obviously separate events and I heard the twin demons talking all about the fight your father had and triumphed at, have I missed anything?" I stared plainly at her thinking she mustn't want to talk to me seeing as she rattled all of my conversation content off in one foul swoop, I simply nodded dumbly and then she continued talking "I however didn't hear a conversation between your father and yourself about the medo stone I gave you and your clan armour, so I shall fill you in."

I don't know if it's just me or is she really arrogant today? "as I was saying, you are trained for combat and being young still you will need to fight, so your father and I were thinking that getting the medo stone set into the armour where it cannot be seen or taken from you however it's power can still be used by you, would be more useful and beneficial, so I will be taking your armour and medo stone to an old friend to have the stone placed into it, any questions?" I nodded "Yes is this 'friend' Totosai? And how long will it take, I did say to Luna I will help her train her new law, besides I also am still training with the swords looked in my armour." "Yes it will be Totosai, and I'm guessing no more than a week seeing as he is very proficient in his work, also have you gotten the fairy law down to pat yet?" I looked down and shook my head knowing I was going to be scolded, this isn't the first, second nor third time she has asked me this, however she sighed and said "well I shouldn't be surprised anymore, however ,maybe slowly remove the seals on your arm that the reapers gave you and see if you improve, maybe they are blocking more than we think, as for study, if you go to the library and open the book case on the right side of the fireplace you will be led to the office room below that stores all the written documentation and journeys of all the past travellers and law keeps, you and Luna should brush up on it, yous may learn something new or hopefully faster." She dead panned, I nodded and left for the door stating I'll be back with the items she wanted however she said "give them to your father and get to training."

Already demanding things from me and I haven't even had breakfast yet, I grabbed the mentioned items and went to fathers office, he wasn't there, so I left them on his desk and made my way to the dining room for breakfast, I passed father on the way, and mentioned the items I left for him and asked if he has sent a messenger bird to the soul society yet, to which he said yes, and continued on his way. After having porridge, I found Luna talking to Shogo about her training, to which I interrupted.

"Are yous planning on training with your laws?" I asked both turned to me however Shogo bowed and said "yes Lady Serenity, do you wish to join in the training?" Luna and I smirked at each other, Shogo was a typical hanyo, with dog ears, claws, gold eyes and long white hair, Shogo was a few hundred years older than us and was extremely formal and polite, you would never hear a curse word leave his lips and he treated all of our family like royalty, even though to other demons that typically was correct, we didn't require others to treat us as such especially our fellow demons. "Yes I would love to Shogo, I did promise Luna plus I am still trying to get that darn fairy law down to pat." He stood up from his low bow "I'm sure that it will come to you sooner rather than later my lady," he directed his next question to Luna "and Lady Lunafreya did you wish to see if your new law would work on the both of us, or see its healing capabilities?" Luna placed a finger to her lips thinking before stating "both." With that we all headed to the field, I bumped elbows with Luna while we were walking to the field and whispered to her, "we need to talk after this, I want to show you something that I think you will love." Her eyes lit up and she began to beg "tell me, tell me, I want to know what it is, please?" I laughed so typical of her, she loves surprises but hates them all at the same time "nope, you are just gonna have to do really good and smash out this training session as quickly and efficiently as possible and then I will show you." I knew this would get her extremely pumped up and ready to get all things done at once.

We started with Luna supporting me with her latest technique she mentioned, I don't know the name yet, she gives all the laws she learns weird names, yes she knows the names however she calls them new weird names that only she remembers and totally baffles me to be honest. She could only support me for 30 minutes and that was while Shogo was attack me and landing hits, so we could see how fast the regeneration was, deep cuts through the body, into bone and flesh took seconds to fully regenerate, and she boosted my strength and speed by more than 50 % of my current abilities. After we took a break and she tried yet again to go over all of the fairy law, I tried again however it was once the magic runes where around the tree that all of a sudden it just explodes and all the energy bursts out into magic gold glitter, to be honest it is very beautiful, the most prettiest fail ever, I mentioned that InuKimi told me to remove my seals, so I removed the first one on my left upper arm named Door, I did it by bitting my finger and running my blood over it and saying release Door, causing the seal to light up and make a glass smashing sound and then disappearing, it gave me 20% more of my locked up spiritual energy, I had to be careful as I didn't want it to flatten Luna nor Shogo to the ground even though he is a hanyo he can still be affected by it slightly. I tried the fairy Law again and this time the circle runes, were bigger, formed faster and took longer before they dispersed into a lovely show for us, so then I released my next seal called Life the same way I released the last seal, and then I released the next one called Limbo and then the last one called death, now I had all my Spiritual pressure released and it was very hard to contain, so hard to the point Shogo and Luna were standing 300 yards away where they could breathe properly. Father and InuKimi came out to see what was going on. I finally did all the steps as before, I stood still facing my palms together one above the other as if cupping something between them, light begun to accumulate there as it did all around us, I had my eyes closed focusing on my energy and its flow, when I finally said "I invoke fairy Law" and snapped my eyes open I saw the most brightest light, that I had to close my eyes again. The last thing I remember thinking was how much I despised hollows, as when your casting the fairy law, you should focus on someone or thing that you hate in your heart, or need to defeat. I did hear Pained roars far off in the distance.

Once the light had dispersed and the law was performed and the small star like light fell from the sky landing on the earth and growing, trees, flowers, plants and making everything green and lush, however that was happening all over the roukongai and Seireitai, I did so much more then I had expected, and that's when it hit me and fell down to my hands and knees, I had no more spirit energy left and was about to pass out, I only had my demon energy left flowing through my body, which was helping to keep me conscious, Father landed right next to me and picked me up bridal style. I remember everything starting to go black and the smell of blood and mums absolutely scared expression before blackness.

I woke up to white walls and the smell of disinfectant, I would hear people walking on Lino flooring and the beeping of machines, I looked around, there was a small table on wheels next to my bed and a window across from me and a door on my left, on my right was a liquid bag of something going into me and next to it was a monitor beeping, which had sticky annoying tabs all over my chest, next to the machines was father sleeping in an arm chair. I reached out with my right had to tap my dad to let him know I was awake, I flinched when the pain in my right hand was caused by the needle with the liquid coming from the bag, however I still managed to tap his knee, causing him to jolt awake and looked at me in shock before hugging me.

I must have really worried him but it wasn't anything to worry about, I simply exhausted myself, why are they acting like I died or something. Dad let go of me and said he will grab Unohana to explain to me what was wrong; I just simply nodded as he got up and walked around my bed and out the door. It was then that I noticed my throat was very dry and sore, just how long have I been here? Not to mention dad looked extremely tired, and isn't this the fourth barracks, I learned here so I know what it looks like, so I'm in their hospital? Just then Lady Unohana, my father and then followed by Jushiro walked into my room, the latter carrying a jug of water and a cup with a straw, I smiled at them and then proceeded to drink the water Jushiro offered me, even he seemed worried which is amazing considering how much medical issues and near death experiences he has had in the past. It was lady Unohana who grabbed my attention while Jushiro was filling up my second cup of water for me to down in 1.5 seconds, "Serenity do you remember what happened?" She asked softly I nodded, and begun to speak in a very croaky voice "I lifted my seals to perform the fairy law and succeeded however I used up all of my spirit energy and passed out." Unohana simply nodded to me as I took another cup of water from Jushiro. "That in general is what happened however you were rushed here by your father, as you were dead, when you performed that law, it drained you off all you spirit energy that much is true and as your body tried to heal itself using your demon abilities it ended up shredding your spirit energy circuits throughout your body and killed you." I cut in finishing for her "my body tried to kill itself because my two abilities conflict and damage one another." She nodded "We had to give you raw spirit energy from a family member, which was your grandfather, and we had to try and slowly remove the left over demon energy from your spirit energy lines, it was very difficult, however once you were stable enough Captain Kurotsuchi and myself looked at how your demon energy entered your pathways it turns out that there was always an opening between the two, so when you tried to use your spirit energy your demon energy would weaken your abilities and Kido due to mixing in each other's incompatible pathways. We placed a blocker so that can't happen again, any questions?" She seemed far too calm and chipper, I looked at her and said "yes, where is it placed, how long have I been here, how long till I'm back to 100% and the scientist operated on me?" my throat was starting to get clearer as I spoke and drank more water, "you have been her for two months Serenity, it shouldn't take too long till your back to 100% as you have recovered a lot while here in a coma, the blocker was placed in your chest near your heart, this was the port where your demon energy had access to you circuits and damaged them, however it is alright now, and as for captain Kurotsuchi I watched him like a hawk, and all he really did was created the device to seal your two pathways from one another and prevent this from ever happening again."

I honestly only had one more question I seriously needed answered and that was "So how did my law turn out?" my father rolled his eyes, Unohana smirked her creepy smile and Jushiro face palmed, I looked around waiting for an answer, which made them more cranky because I was serious and waiting for an answer, "it turned out to be what nearly killed you!" my father stated angrily, however I stated back "no, my body is what did that, and its better me finding out about this know rather than when I'm in the field, besides performing that did nearly kill me, so dam straight I want to know if it was bloody worth it." Jushiro actually smirked and shook his head, like it doesn't surprise him what-so-ever anymore, however he answered me "it was actually the largest your family has ever seen performed, and it was completed on our whole world, all hollows were disposed of at once in Seireitai and the roukongai, not to mention you grew a jungle everywhere," he finished by chuckling. I looked at him awe struck "really, I managed to do that!" my eyes were practically bulging out of my head in shock, my father however shook his head unimpressed, he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before saying "I will need to be going home, I have been here sending messages back home for 2 months however I'll be back at the end of the week to take you home, in that time you will be staying with and taken care of by Jushiro and lady Unohana, okay?" He said as he gave me another hug I said love you dad and waved goodbye to him.

It wasn't till the next day that the IV drip was taken out of my hand and Jushiro took me home to his barracks Ugendo, where he spends most of his time working and living, the next 5 days went quickly, I started to get my strength back faster and was up and about on day three, however I also got many visitors the main one being the Kuchiki siblings mainly because Rukia was Jushiro's lieutenant, all the other Captains visited even the creepy scientist, he went over what the thing that was inserted in me was and how he made it and what it was made of and what it did, however it was just a bunch of long worded sentences which I couldn't decipher if my life depended on it.

I enjoyed the time Jushiro and I spent together, it made me feel like I was his wife, even though technically I was, however, sleeping together, reading and writing together, eating and cleaning together just made it feel like we aren't still hiding our relationship anymore and that was the best feeling all together. I had a slight scar left over on my chest near the curvature of my boob, however Jushiro thought it made my chest look nicer and breasts seem bigger, to which I giggled and play slapped him on the arm, to which his response was "I am still male, you shouldn't be shocked, and Shunsui is my best friend, where do you think I got it from?" All I can say is that was the best week of my life spending it with my mate, little did I know I wouldn't see him again after that.


	9. Chapter 9

Revival- Chapter 9

I walked over to the small made up pick-nick area that Jushiro had made up on the green field, while he drank tea and watched his squad practice. I didn't have my armour causing others to look over at me in a weird manner, seeing as my appearance was in my natural form with white hair, gold eyes and all my markings. I sat down next to Jushiro as he spoke to me "starting to feel well enough already love?" I nodded my head "yes, it doesn't take long for us to heal, I am more shocked that two months are gone, it's gonna make planning our wedding more difficult, I sort of just hope mum has continued planning it for me in my absence." "He smiled through all of this that has happened to you and you still only think about our wedding… I can't say that I'm surprised, and how do you think your training is going to go know?" he continued "apparently Unohana said due to the mixing of your abilities all of the kido and spiritual pressure was previously watered down by your demon power, so apparently kido and flash step should be easier for you to perform and more powerful." I was surprised "I honestly didn't think that I could get any more powerful than I am now, although it does make sense, I was weekend from something I was born with, it would have made it hard for anyone to know that, that was normal and that I was actually stronger than I previously was."

There was comfortable silence between us as we watched his squad carry out their training, "so how are they fairing?" I asked Jushiro, his smile beamed "very good recently especially since Rukia has become my Lieutenant, it has made training and work easier, she actually handles a lot of the issues and paperwork compared to me, I think one day she will make a great Captain." His praise isn't just handed out to anyone and those who are worthy definitely where worth of his praise, based on Jushiro was how I knew which soul reapers were definitely worth keeping my eyes on. "So Jushiro, who n your eyes can you see becoming Captains in the future?" he smiled "There are so many worthy soul reapers in the younger generations, however I have kept my eyes on a few beside Rukia there is also, the third seat of 11th squad Ikkaku Mandurama and Isane Kotetsu, Captain Unohana has guided her nicely, also Captain Kuchiki's Lie…." He was about to continue until someone interrupted "What about me?" came Byakuya's smooth voice, "Oh not you Captain Kuchiki, actually I was mentioning your lieutenant Renji Abarai as someone I view being capable of attaining a Captain status." This seemed to surprise the young lord as his eyes slightly widened, "well maybe one day, it will take a lot more Kido training on his behalf, speaking of kido training, Serenity I have had the pleasure to converse with your father a lot during his two month stay with us, even under terrible circumstances he had agreed to allow Lunafreya to come to the Seireitai and train under me in Kido, however he wants you to accompany her during her travels and while she stays with me, what do you say, does this sound like something you want?"

I was surprised father agreed but answered "I think both she and I can benefit from this, I would love to re go over all of the Kido's I had previously learned, as I can improve as well, Lunafreya will be ecstatic to be a kido apprentice of a Kido Master such as yourself, she also needs to learn how to live outside of the clan, as one day she will need to leave." I slowly broke off at the end there, Byakuya looked quizzically at me but said "your father wanted you, Lunafreya, himself and I to sit down, stating about I will need to learn some off the family secrets if Luna is to stay with me at extended periods of time and should bring a lot of her 'studies' with her if she wants to keep up with you." I was quite for a while, as I knew father wanted to tell him that Luna was the Law Keeper and me being the Traveller, I simply nodded my head, before we could continue Rukia ran over after directing everyone's exorcises, "Captain Ukitake, Lady Serenity and Captain Kuchiki" she bowed before us three before asking "What do you think of the training so far Captain?" He beamed again "actually Lady Serenity and I were just complementing your amazing work as lieutenant, this is the best and most organised I've seen the training in quite some time, I thank you Rukia for becoming my lieutenant, I am lucky to have you." She seemed flustered from the attention and praise but looked in my direction, I simply smiled and said "just take the complement and roll with it" so she did "thanks Captain Ukitake" it was obvious that Rukia looked up to and admired the two Captains present. "So Captain Kuchiki, what are you going to change your captain title to, when Rukia becomes a captain as well one day?" This took everyone's by surprise, Jushiro laughed at the siblings expressions, Byakuya looked like he swallowed a bug, Rukia was back to being flustered and I had the smuggest look on my face.

The end of the week came faster than I had expected, Lord Kuchiki and my father arrived with Luna, I kissed Jushiro farewell, as we all headed to the Kuchiki manor for our 'discussion', I noticed that Luna was holding a specific book with a wooden cover, it has no title on the front, back nor side, as we walked behind the clan leaders I brushed her arm and we talked in a hushed tone, I knew dad could hear us however Byakuya couldn't.

"So what have I missed the last two months?" Luna leaned over while walking and whispered "InuKimi told me about this secret room below the library and I found many books on all the family abilities and traits however this one book states all the Laws apparently there are only 20 to learn and I already have seven (7) of them, father wants us to inform the Byakuya about them so that I can continuously train on them while I am here, and training on the laws is all I have been doing since the Fairy Law incident." She seemed sad to have been to spouting all the cool stuff she had seen and learned while I was dying in a hospital bed along with needing a lifesaving surgery, however it wasn't her fault, she needs to learn these and fast as the Law Keeper is meant to travel with the Traveller and teach the traveller the Laws as well, only if it is taught by the Keeper can the Traveller actually learn it and use it. "That was actually the surprise I wanted to show you on that day, I'm glad InuKimi mentioned it to you, we need to stay up to date with our learning."

We were sitting at a round table and Rukia and the eldest council member from the Kuchiki clan was present as we said our pleasantries and introductions were completed we began our discussion.

"Lord Sesshomaru you and your daughters have propositioned our clan leader to train said daughters in the mastery of Kido and soul reaper abilities and history, even though the Kuchiki clan leader has agreed to do as you and your clan has propositioned, you have asked for this meeting to discuss certain 'important things' that must be known before our Lord can even begin training your daughters, do you think that our lord is incapable off training your children even though you had the audacity to ask for his aid personally and…" The elder man's voice was cut off by said Lord Kuchiki "That's enough Ebiki, please listen to Lord Sesshomaru, he would not ask for this meeting if it was not important, please Lord Sesshomaru."

Byakuya nodded to Sesshomaru to begin his talk. "Thank you Lord Kuchiki, yes I called this meeting due to the Kuchiki clan needing to know what my daughters are and agreeing to all them to train their own abilities." Byakuya was very calm but Rukia said "I don't understand, I thought both Lady Lunafreya and Serenity are demons right?" my father continued "Yes that is true, even though Luna was born mortal she is still a demon at heart and in instinct and Serenity is a very powerful hanyo so much that she is considered a full blooded demon, and they are both heading down the path that will allow them to continue in our ancestors footsteps to do what we were originally intended to do." This was a very suspenseful moment.

"You see Serenity is what in our clan we call a Traveller and Luna was born mortal due to being a Law Keeper, the traveller receives what we call a medo stone and along with many years off studies will be ready to traverse the known and unknown space, time, worlds, existences and dimensions, her job is to balance god and evil, life and death and light and darkness, she is called to different places by the soul of the planet, every planet and plane of existence has one, they call upon us to help them. As for Luna a Law Keeper learns all 20 laws and passes on their knowledge to the traveller to learn the laws as well, the incident that happened was Serenity using one of those laws, Luna will accompany Serenity on many of her travels to help each dimension when possible. Honestly Serenity has learned most of the knowledge needed besides the laws and needing to re-study her soul reaper abilities since the accident due to a shift in her body, and Luna has the ability to learn and use Kido due to the similarity between laws and Kido, however she has only learned 7 of the 20 Laws and will need to learn the rest while also studying Kido with you, Lord Kuchiki."

The room was silent while the other three occupants of the room took in all that was said, "So what do we have to expect from said training and who else knows this information?" Of course the young Lord wouldn't be too surprised he was always stoic however I thought that this information might at least shock him, it's not every day that you learn that two ladies had the power of gods and were training to go do godly things in many different worlds. "The people who already know are Captain Genryusai Yamamoto as he is my mates father, Captain Jushiro Ukitake for obvious reasons, Caption Shunsui Kyraku, Captain Unohana and the captain class visored's and the traitor called Aizen. Luna learns her laws naturally, they come to her like visions r dreams that show her all the ones who have previously used it and the worlds the Laws originated from, however a lot of it is documented, and we need her to bring it with her, none of this information is allowed to fall into the wrong hands, on top of that Luna will need to train these abilities and teach them to Serenity. The main thing would be seeing, hearing them both invoke the laws, the laws all so something different and are categorized based on the type of Law it is, I do not mind the Kuchiki clan learning and reading up information on these laws as they can be performed by the Traveller and Law Keeper, but it will help you identify what is being used and how it works and how to monitor and help if something was to go wrong."

I noticed my father's hands wring together at the last part; after all that is exactly what happened to me. "Very well, I am honestly glad that there are others who know other than myself and can aid if need be, what are these twenty (20) Laws you have mentioned Lord Sesshomaru?" I noticed that Luna sliding the book over to the Kuchiki head to read right there and then, he took it and opened it up and begin to flip gently through the old pages of lost knowledge and information our world would dream to have.

The Books information below-

Contents page

Law's Categorised….…..Page 2

The Summary of different Laws…Page 3

The Laws….Page 4- 8

Law Categorised

The law category and the corresponding colour

Summoning

Red

Incantation

Blue

Full Body

Yellow

Curse

Purple

Absorption

Orange

Distribute

Green

Motion

Pink

Possession

Black

Multi

White

Law Name

Law Category

Fairy Law

Full Body Law

Fairy Glitter

Incantation Law

Fairy Heart

Curse Law

Gorgon Eyes

Curse Law

Confessor

Multi Law: full body, distribute, absorption

Support Limiter

Distribute Law

Reassimilate

Absorption Law

Grow

Distribute Law

Life transference

Distribute Law

Stop Time

Motion Law

Verboten Eldolon: Alexander

Summoning Law

Oblivion

Incantation Law

Pandora's Box

Incantation Law

Nanika

Possession Law

Ocean Astral: Levianthan

Summoning Law

Jump

Full Body Law

God Maker

Motion Law

Kamehameha

Full Body Law

Boost

Full Body Law

Resurrection

Multi Law: incantation, distribute

Summary of different Laws

Summoning (2) - To bring forth a living/intellectual being/creature to fight, heal and aid its summoner and allies to the best of the creature's abilities: Verboten Eldolon named Alexander and Levianthan the Ocean Astral

Incantation (3) – Is when an incantation is needed to call upon a specific law, regardless of the nature of the law, if it's destructive, sealing, healing or binding. TIP: Alexander the summoning Law is the only non-incantation law that has its own incantation to help pull its destructive being from one realm to another: Oblivion, Pandora's Box and Fairy Glitter

Full Body (4) – These types of laws give the user the abilities of the law to use however they deem necessary: Fairy Law, Oblivion, Jump and Kamehameha

Curse (2) – A curse law is a law that was originally created as a curse, or a law that curses the user or places a curse on those around them, some curse laws are not technically bad however they were originally a curse in the beginning: Fairy Heart and Gorgon Eyes

Absorption (1) – This is a type of law that allows the user to collect, take, rob or absorb things such as items, even unseen things such as knowledge: Reassimilate

Distribute (3) – Is a type of law that allows the user to use its ability to gift to others or even give to items in some cases: Grow, Life Transference and Support Limiter

Motion (2) – Is a category of law that allows the user to control other beings, items, worlds and existences in specified ways: God Maker and Stop Time

Possession (1) – This is a type of law that allows a living creature/ entity to take control of the user and use its abilities the way it intends too. TIP: This law could have been categorised under Full Body, Summoning, Distribute or even Multi, the only reason it isn't is because it is a one of a kind being and it is a living thing entering into another living thing hence its own category: Nanika

Multi (2) – Is a law that incorporates the abilities of different categories which makes them fall outside of the guidelines of one specific category: Confessor and Resurrection

\- The Laws

Fairy Law- Is one of the three great fairy magic laws, this Full Body law inflicts massive damage on whoever the caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders unharmed. The left over magic residue that rains down from the sky will heal those injured and even grow new life like plants, this law is mainly used/casted on one enemy as doing it on more enemies can inflict side effects or even death to those who are not strong enough to support this law.

Fairy Glitter- Another of the three great fairy laws, this one rivals the fairy law itself and is a radiance of merciless light that denies the existence of any and all nearby enemies. It is also extremely complex and unfathomably intricate magic that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars. Incantation\- _"Gather O River of light that's guided by fairies, shine, in order to perish the fangs of evil, Fairy Glitter!"_ This is an Incantation Law that exhausts the user so much that it is naturally limited to being used a hand full of times in one year time span, most find that it also ages the user faster and from over use can lead to death.

Fairy Heart- The last fairy law of the great three, this one is actually a Curse Law, which in return of being used will give the user an infinite amount of magical energy at the cost of receiving a curse, for each person the curse is varying, however it can cause death to the caster, if however the caster is still alive with the curse afterwards they will forever have the endless amount of energy granted to them available. This curse/law is a one-time use only originally this was placed on those who defied life and death and played god, it was placed on said people by a Mildian god named Ankhseram.

Gorgon Eyes- the Gorgon eyes are the easiest to use and allows the user to instantly tell if someone is lying and therefore turn them into stone, this causes the users eyes to shine a bright blue, typically this Curse law becomes active around 'bad' people like liars, cheaters and killers; this is a natural instinct to keep the user safe. This Law is a curse that was once placed upon a goddess by another, this is why if anyone lies to the user they turn to stone or if someone comes bearing ill content and happen to look the user in the eye (which is very hard to miss, seeing as they shine up like stars) they will also be turned to stone. This is the easiest law to use, with very little repercussions, not even requiring it to be summoned or invoked as it acts as a natural body defensive working in the background.

Confessor\- 'Confessors' were once an ancient order of woman who had the ability to collect the truth beyond doubt, this confessor's touch, confessor's magic or confession, was the power wielded by all confessors. Simply put, it made the victim completely, unconditionally loyal to the confessor, to the point where they no longer had any sense of self. This is performed by placing their hand around the victims throat, once they are confessed they will do anything asked by their confessor, this is not reversible until either the confessed or confessor dies. Using this Multi law is extremely beneficial in many situations however, confessing people is extremely exhausting and taxing on the body, this law's abilities is also shown through the eyes, both confessor and confessed will experience black eyes while the magic is being used on the victim. This law contributes the abilities of other laws such as Full Body Law, Distribute Law and Absorption Law making it a Multi Law.

Support Limiter- This Distributer law allows the user to support those around them by marking them; through this mark they have advanced regenerative abilities as well as advanced strength and speed. However it doesn't last long nor can the user support a lot of people, this one requires a lot of training, and more often than not time to be refined and learned but also pushed to it max amount. The issue with using this law is that it prevents the user from doing any other thing besides focus on those being supported; this makes them a big target.

Reassimilate\- Is an Absorption Law that allows the user of it to absorb things from other living things for example: They can absorb strength, stamina, memories, speed and knowledge from others around them however, it robs those of it for a limited time, and the more taken from the person the longer it takes for them to get it back.

Grow\- Is a Distribute law where it allows its wielder to grow/create any organic thing For Example: If a hair belonging to someone is invoked with grow, then the body will grow, however the user can 'customize' certain attributes about the body that is grown, although the body can be grown/cloned it does not grow the same soul or a new one to enter it leaving it dead. However this ability works really well with plants, Earth, animals and organic things all that simply has to be said is "I Invoke Grow" to perform the Law it also heals. This Law is time limited and can only be used on items within a certain distance from the user, however extra training can also extend these variables.

Life Transference-Is a Distribute law that allows the user to take life from one thing and give it to another, it is similar to grow however an exchange is needed this also allows one to bring back the dead but a big exchange is needed. The uses body is used more as a catalyst to move the life energy from one thing to another or to hold onto the life before giving it to another, by using their hands the user can direct the flow of life energy. This Law has a very short time period, easy to utilize however it has a 'cool down' period of seven (7) days before being able to use it once again.

Stop Time-Is a Motion Law, it allows the caster to stop, pause, fast forward or rewind the time on an item/object, person or area, however the bigger the item or area the shorter the time of use, this can be extended with training, over extending the users abilities to utilizes his law can forcefully open a black hole in the item or area the stop time law is being used on.

Verboten Eldolon: Alexander-Alexander is a type of Verboten Eldolon that exists with many other Eldolons in their own realm, they can be summoned all have a certain method used to call upon them however they all require a sacrifice of life. This Summoning law allows the user to use a miniature representation off the Eldolon as a catalyst and comes with its own incantation, instead of taking the life of the user it instead requires the life of the ones it will strike down and a lot of energy to call upon it. Eldolon's are war beasts utilised as weapons and possess their own intellect each Eldolon have different abilities and Alexander is one of the strongest, the Eldolon having its own intellect helps with not having to command it or take control of it. When Alexander is successfully called upon it will blanket the ground and sky with two magical portals that cover the enemy and assimilate its body from the ground up. One portal will make up its body and the second its head, then they will join. Alexander is a giant floating magical fortress that has a destructive power called 'Divine Light' that decimates all existence into ash , once it has destroyed everything in the users and its own path it will fall apart and leave back to its own realm. Incantation: _Bearing the chains forged by my acts, buried beneath the formless howl, may I emerge in the heavens, sounding the cry of eternal torment."_

Oblivion-Is a destructive Incantation law that allows the user to pull forth the divine light from the heavens and obliterate all of existence in their path, this law is similar to a Kido however it is most useful against curse, dark, evil items, creatures and people. When released it is a large blinding white light that comes from the uses palm depending on the extent of the amount of power the user has, will determine the length, size and power put into this Incantation, however it also only shoots off into a straight line, and it requires a bit more time to accumulate the power and say the Incantation: _"Together they would watch everything that was so carefully planned collapse and they would smile at the beauty of destruction caused by oblivion."_

Pandora's Box- Is an Incantation Law that is similar to a Bakudo kido sealing spell, Pandora's Box is performed with an Incantation this allows the user to imprison anything or one into a Pandora's Box, no matter the size or power of said person or object. The box is made of existence itself however it looks like its walls are made of gold and silver with intricate designs, it is also indestructible; the box will expand to any size to entrap its target and then close down on itself like a Rubik's cube till it can be held in its casters hands. If a person is sealed inside it feels like they have been trapped for 1 second however outside it could be hundreds of thousands of years, only the caster can release that within or until the caster dies. This incantation is exhausting to perform and can only be used once every 10 months its incantation is: _Hope always comes after evil has done its work, we cannot keep living on hope, though being open is happiness and being closed is sadness, so free your mind from the prison and binding ideas and thoughts."_

Nanika\- Is a Possessive Law- technically Nanika is a conscious entity, once invoked Nanika takes possession of the Law Keeper and stays within their body until the day they die, only the Law Keeper can invoke Nanika. Nanika also shares an empathic link with the user making them being able to feel each other's emotions, speak and understand each other, in short it is like a person having a split personality however Nanika is extremely powerful even though her powers are strange and vary from not being dangerous in the least to an unstoppable killing machine. When Nanika is in control she changes the Law Keepers Eyes and Mouth to pitch black empty holes, Nanika also has the mentality of a child and in most cases cannot be understood as she speaks in gibberish. Her powers are set up into 'rules' a set of rules for those she does not care about and a set of rules for a 'special someone' that she loves/cares about this is useful if both the Law Keeper and Nanika agree and care for the same person. Simply Nanika and the user at Nanika's behest asks three requests from someone, if they are all fulfilled then Nanika will present herself offering to grant only one wish, if the wish is a difficult one, it will make the next three request more difficult. However Nanika can grant any wish. If three requests are denied the person is killed by being twisted up and the end result looks like a minced meat person who was turned inside out, and it's done without Nanika nor the user having to lift a finger. Requests can start of as simple things like 'push me on a swing' to 'give me a glass of water' however after wishes are made, the requests become difficult to near impossible to fulfil and are more along the lines of 'give me your liver' and 'give me your brain'. If a person makes a wish for 1 billion dollars and then the next three requests are denied regardless if it's the same person or not the amount of people killed will be some way or another related to the person who Nanika requested things from and of equal value to the previously granted wish. For example a man asked for 1 billion dollars and then two days later a woman denies Nanika's three requests Nanika will kill 65 people because they are the same value as 1 billion dollars however they will also be related or have a connection to the current lady that Nanika asked requests from but was denied by, this in return will reset the difficulty back to level 1, below are the rules set out for Nanika.

Naniko's Rules

The Special Someone's Rules

If someone fails to fulfil the three (3) requests asked by Nanika and gets killed, the difficulty returns to Level 1 for the next 3 requests and is the best time to make a wish.

If Nanika is making requests from a particular person, they cannot be moved over to another person midway. Therefore if that particular person disappears such as concealing themselves, Nanika is unable to make requests to anybody else,

If the person fulfilling requests dies midway, it will count as a failure and at least one more person will die.

Nanika cannot make requests of someone without knowing their name

The same person cannot ask Nanika for consecutive wishes.

While Nanika can grant only one wish at a time, Nanika can be given several conditions to a single wish, therefore greatly expanding the capacities of what one can ask of Nanika before asking for another 3 requests.

If a wish is made for healing, Nanika must make physical contact with the target. Furthermore, there isn't any sort of cruel backlash, although this has been shown to be taxing on Nanika causing her and the user to fall asleep from exhaustion.

If Nanika and the user have a 'privileged' person that they love and care for they will be able to 'command' Nanika, this will bypass any existing back lash and will be granted without any repercussions.

The 'special person' can also give Nanika a 'command' even while she is in the middle of making requests of someone else, as well as if it is their second consecutive wish.

Levianthan-Is the Hydraean Astral when called upon with the Summoning Law she brings forth her wrath along with the ocean, she isn't called the 'Tempestuous Tide mother' for no reason. To summon her the user simply has to say 'I call upon the Hydraean Astral: Levianthan' she is a giant blue sea serpent with wing like appendages, her water only attacks those who are enemies to her summoner and her water can heal her summoner and allies. Levianthan however can refuse to come when called upon and has a 'cool down' period of a week, if she doesn't come when called, then you don't need to wait a week, no water is required to call upon her, you could be in a desert and she can be summoned but also if you are close to a water source it makes it easier for her to choose to offer aid.

Jump-This Full Body Law allows the user to instantaneously jump to another location anywhere in existence that the wielder can see in their minds eye or see in another person's mind by touching them. This also allows the user to 'teleport' themselves, items and others so long as it is in contact with the user or another who is touching the user. However the more people and items jumped the more exhausting it is, it also is dangerous as the person can jump within another object. This law requires a lot of concentration as it is extremely intricate to use and was originally created and used by an advance and smart alien race.

God Maker- Is a motion law that gives the user the ability to create, destroy and change/modify creatures, people, existence, worlds, items and things living or inanimate objects, this law is intended to be used to destroy, create and modify worlds making it one off the most advanced and powerful of the 20 laws therefore it has the largest 'cool down' time then all the rest. This Law stays active for 7 days and nights to give the user enough time to play god on existence and has been used in the past to destroy and create worlds to simply use it 'Invoke the god maker Law' needs to be stated, once complete the user also falls asleep for seven days and nights and cannot use this law for another 10 years.

Kamehameha\- Is another destructive Full Body Law that gives the user immense power that is released from their hands, this law is used by saying 'Ka-me-ha-me-ha' while charging it up and releasing it in a blue energy beam in a long straight line. This Law can also be maintained and controlled to last longer especially if fighting something with a strong defence and high resistance, so long as the user has enough energy stored within them they can use this as many times as they want. This law was originally used by an old ancient proud alien race they created, destroyed and defended worlds however they are nearly extinct now.

Boost-This Full Body Law allows the user to take any damage without injury and deal an almighty powerful punch that can destroy anything with in its path. It also boosts the strength, speed, stamin, agility and senses of the user however it only lasts 15 minutes and can be used once to twice a week, invoke this law by stating "Boost."

Resurrection\- Is a Multi Law that allows its caster to resurrect an item, thing, creature or human to what it once was, however the more items or people resurrected the more exhausting and slower it becomes to use the law, bringing someone back from death is more exhausting and harder to do then resurrecting a destroyed item or building, it also has the biggest Incantation out of all the laws and therefore takes a while to be utilised. Resurrection allows the user to resurrect anything their mind is focused on so they can also do multiple things all at once, so long as they say the incantation, this is a Multi law due to it being both an Incantation and directive law. Incantation: _A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jewelled vision of a life started anew. Oh what a wonderful soul so bright inside it has the power to heal the sun's broken heart, power to restore the moon's vision too, born a child of lights wonderful secrets- return to the beauty that was always there. Love teaches all to die with dignity so that they may come forth anew in splendour. Born once of flesh, then again of fire, reborn a third time to the sound of a humming haikus in heavens mouth, hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate; only after disaster can all be resurrected."_

End of reading the book

It took most of the day for the Kuchiki clan to go over all the information and ask additional questions about the Laws, "So these Summoning's are large and hostile, so if when calling upon them, they go out of control what should we do against something so strong?" Byakuya questioned "That is when the head captain comes in however I highly doubt it; the summoner should be able to close the portal anytime they wish sending the beast back to its own realm." My father waited patiently for any more questions, this meeting took so long that we had lunch and afternoon tea here where asked if we were going to stay for dinner, to which we declined. "How many are known already by Luna and Serenity?" "Serenity might not be able to learn all of the Laws while Luna will be able to, one of them are already exclusive to the Law Keeper, but so far Serenity only knows how to use Fairy Law and we all know how that turned out, meanwhile Luna is up to seven." Father turned to Luna and asked her to point out the ones in the book that she does already know, Luna stood up and walked around to the other side of the table and begun flipping through the pages to show the Kuchiki clan leader the ones she knew already, after pointing to seven different pages and Rukia writing them down, so they had a reference on what can be used already by her and what else they have left to expect from the sister's training while in the Seireitai, and proceeded to list them out loud to make sure she had the right ones. "So the laws that Serenity knows is Fairy Law and the ones Lunafreya knows are Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter, Fairy Heart however has not invoked it, Gorgon Eyes, Support Limiter, Grow, Stop Time and you are starting to see the visions of for the Law: Nanika, is that right?" Luna said nodded her head in agreement. "Now then Lord Sesshomaru, when shall I be taking on your daughters as guests and my apprentices in Kido and training?" I noticed the sun was setting, knowing that back at home the sun had already set has our home is up higher in the sky, "I was thinking after the wedding between Serenity and Jushiro is over, Luna and come her meanwhile Serenity is on her honeymoon, once done she can come back to the Seireitai with her mate."

I personally didn't mind as I really wanted to stay with Jushiro and planned on staying with him, and if I become a seated officer then so be it, I am shocked that father is letting us go so quickly, I think maybe InuKimi has really been pushing him to let us do what we want and need to on the behalf of the InuTashio clan.

The meeting was adjourned very late and we arrived home late too, mum ran out and hugged me, thanking god that I was alright, the whole family was up and wanted to know if I needed anything, or wanted anything, we all sat down at the dinner table as Luna and I ate, father chose not to, as he went up to talk to his mother about the happenings to the family, I also noticed that there was another K9 scent around the InuTashio grounds but ignored it for the time being. "Oh mum dad said Ren and I can live with Byakuya and he is going to teach me all of the Kido spells he knows!" Luna was so excited; I was mainly excited about my wedding day coming first and then my honeymoon, I also noticed that she calls Byakuya by his first name when talking about him, maybe they did become good friends already, apparently Luna was spouting about how dad and Byakuya get along like a house on fire, and chat up a storm every time they get together.

Eventually I finally asked mum if she continued with the wedding planning, to which she replied "yes, I had to do something other than worry from all this way, and I don't care what anyone said, you were not going to, not that day or anytime soon, so I managed to look at food, types of cakes, drinks and have contacted many vendors in the surrounding roukongai districts for the upcoming wedding, I also was thinking you might want to wear a traditional wedding dress?" she wasn't sure on my dress preference, I wasn't sure either, so I just shrugged, "I just want to be comfortable but I also want to look beautiful for Jushiro." My mums eyes popped as if a light bulb turned on above her head, before saying "I know, what if for the wedding you wear a traditional Kimono wedding dress and then for the mating ceremony you wear a different beautiful wedding dress, or something romantic and sexy just for him, it's not like your gonna keep it on long after the ceremony anyway." I blushed at her words, "but where are we gonna find a dress like that?" My mum already knew where to say, "the world of the living" I exhaled and said, well you can convince father to let us go." Mum smiled triumphantly and said "leave your father to me," we eventually went to bed, however it was hard trying to fall asleep that night as I had butterflies of excitement fluttering in my stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Revival

 **Okay sorry that this took so long, it's getting to the point I'm forgetting my own facts about this story, I have recently started doing a bachelors in applied IT so I may not have as much time on my hands as it's a full time course, also I was going to do each world and travelling as its own story, therefore I can have small stories and large ones, I am hoping to finish this fanfic in the next one or two chapters and then do each world visited as its own fanfic, but it's gonna have a great storyline. I hope whoever reads this likes this extremely long chapter its 15,000 words long, anyway onto the story**

"Normal speak"

" _Incantation speak"_

'Reading information from a book'

"Speaking in head to demon or Zanpakuto"

" **Inner demon (instincts) speak"**

" **Zanpakuto speaking in mind"**

The next morning I awoke groggy and with a bit of discomfort in my chest right where I know the only scar on my body is, right on my chest from the surgery, I looked over and noticed my clock said it was 11:23 AM. I shot up out of bed and ran over to my wardrobe, grabbing out a comfortable short dress and some sandals, I also did my hair up in a basic hair bun and brushed my teeth. Before heading down to the kitchen to get something small to eat, I passed my grandmothers room, I heard her say come here child, we need to talk, so I followed her instructions.

Once I was inside, sat down she gave me tea and biscuit's and cakes and macrons, which made my day easier as I didn't need to have breakfast anymore. Once I was done with eating, grandma handed me a simple little diamond shaped gold piece the size of her hand, when my eyes laid upon it, I knew it was my chest armour, however I couldn't see the medo stone, "put it on" she commanded me, so I did, I laid it over top of my dress as it morphed itself around my body covering my chest, upper abdominal, shoulders and arm in gauntlets, however all of this is changeable due to who originally gifted us with this armour, once the armour had moved itself into place on me, I noticed the medo stone in the middle of the armour with gold braces crossing over and in front of it. "It will keep the moons affects at bay, it can work with the blocker in your body and it can be removed anytime you please, I'm sorry it actually took longer for the armour to accept the Medo stone, I'm sure one day, planet or time you will finally come across your own Medo stone, this one may deny you in the future once you do start travelling." InuKimi spoke very softly.

That peeked my interests and I voiced my questions "So this isn't really my medo stone then?" InuKimi shook her head no and proceeded with explaining "No this particular stone was your grandfathers the great dog demon InuTashio which is the name of our clan and our taken name, he was chosen to be the traveller by the medo stone that belonged to my mother, and he used hers before finding his, and that has gone on for ages, not all travellers are women however all Law Keepers are woman. That piece of armour and many of your swords gifted to you, were all held and used by the travellers before you, you generally know this but not the full extent of this, so tell me about the armour and weapons you hold with in it, tell me the knowledge you know of it."

I looked at her quizzically before stating "It is a special demon armour that has always been in the family it can change our clothes, seal our weapons and items inside it and during the full moon it can seal itself inside the traveller if they are a hanyo like me, it can morph into different shapes, designs, colours and clothes…" I trailed off with my words as I noticed InuKimi shaking her head no at the information I just mentioned the information told to me when I started training with it "then tell me." Was all I commanded, I was actually angry how come they lied to me from once this armour came? "It was gifted to one of our many travellers from the past, I believe InuSatario was the original one gifted this piece of armour by a god of Mischief his name was Loki, he met him in another world and they fought each other, to see if your ancestor was skilled enough to be considered one of his race an Asgardian, but to put it plainly, the Asgardians like brawns to fight, however Loki was one of the smarter ones who used tricks, your ancestor won and was gifted the armour by Loki himself, apparently they became friends, but that was thousands of years ago. The only reason why he won was because **Our demon eyes can see through camouflage, magic, tricks and lies"** both InuKimi and I stated at the same time however she went on, "and your double morphing daggers that channel your demon poison came from a very special elf species that took the teeth of a dragon and commissioned them to a be created and then blessed by many wizards hence why they have multiple abilities, this was gifted to one of our other ancestors who helped the elves when they first awoke and for many more hundreds of years, I believe it was InuGotashi if I'm correct, and I think that was over 7 thousand years ago give or take a few thousand, but all the information is in those books below the library, you need to become very familiar with your armour and your weapons that are gifted to the traveller."

She finally finished I nodded my head but then I frowned "but I thought that we have only existed for 5 thousand years?" InuKimi looked at me then smiled "there is a lot you do not know however you need to know that it has been confirmed that you are now the traveller, more accurate information is given to the traveller, however it also has something to do with travelling that warps the time between places, realms, worlds and existence itself, for example you may stay somewhere for a thousand years however here no time will pass, and that is why InuTashio chose to stay and live within the realm of this one, because when travelling time does not shift here like it does in many others, it moves slower, so when we say that happened 7 thousand years here it could be 100 years but our race, our family blood line has been to many worlds and have been recording the worlds are naming them after the soul of the world or universe and then we record this information, as you become more accurate and experienced with travelling in the future you will be able to choose where and when you go and know and calculate the time difference, you and your sister may age differently to us due to this."

There was a comfortable silence as I thought through all that was spoken to me, "so why was everyone named with Inu at the start of their name except for father and I so far?" I was genuinely wondering why however InuKimi laughed, a true laugh, 'oh I can't wait to hear this' I thought "oh child it was decided that certain traditions were changed especially after not having a traveller or Law keeper for so long, but also it was the InuTashio that decided to change this law as he was hoping that our family would not travel and do this anymore after his generation, he begun to believe that the travellers were changing the course of history in many other realms and that they should be left to its own course whether it be good or bad, this is why we fought and split from on each other, and it was left to me to make sure we eventually continued our pre-determined existence as keepers of existence and balance all that is, he however did change the law on the Inu being added to the name of each member once they become the Lord of our clan and your father choose to honour his father by not changing the law off our clan members names back, for if he did he would then be called InuSesshomaru, and then you InuSerenity, most other existences that have in-counted our race know that our clan names our members that, and I also think that is why InuTashio changed that law and decided to have hanyo children after leaving the medo stone to never be used again, however I am against his wishes and his view on all of this."

I blinked and sat in silence, so much made sense now, why everything has changed and why it was hidden so much. I was brought out of my thoughts by InuKimi stating I should go and read as much as I can in the library, as that was where Luna was right know, my senses were not as good right know that I was sealed again by the armour and my hair was black and I looked human/soul reaper in a normal short dress with exquisite golden armour, I nodded and thanked her for the tea and food, before heading to the library.

Luna was surrounded by tonnes of books piled up on the floor around her where she sat on the floor, in a white dress, all the walls were lined with a lot of books, scrolls and old parchment of information, she was so focused that she didn't even notice me until I was right in front of her and said "so where do I start?" She jumped and nearly dropped the book, "oh my god Ren, you scared me half to death…oh so you finally got your armour back?" I nodded my head confirming what she could see, however I placed my hand on the diamond shaped centre and the armour morphed itself down to just that piece and I removed it from my body, leaving me in my demon form and then joined Luna on the floor with the books. I went over everything Luna had read in my absence, including the book of Laws, I read many personal collections from our ancestors specifically InuSatario and InuGotashi, however it wasn't InuGotashi that got the morphing daggers, so I need to find out which one of my many, many ancestors it was, we have collections from 19 previous Travellers and 102 previous Law Keepers, seeing as splicing was only learnt by InuJassa who is InuKimi's mother who was the traveller before InuTashio was the traveller.

I didn't even notice that it was late at night, by the time InuKimi collected us and said it was time for dinner, and we were having a family dinner together for once. I collected 5 more books that I wanted to read through before bedtime, I also placed my armour back on. Luna and I went over the information we knew and had read, I told her all about the armour that I read about and that I was needing information on the morphing swords, I also told her about the mentioning of our beginning of time and how there were theories mentioned through many personal recollections from our ancestors but no one really remembered how or where or when we came to be, some mentioned that we were actually celestials and that sometime over the many years what we were called changed, from gods, to demons and among others, but also in our first ancestor recording they mentioned many ancestors before them however they didn't record their travels at all, and they use to have many more than one traveller and that there was many of us, however we will never truly know.

Once we had finished eating, Mother brought up Luna, herself and I going to the world of the living to look at dresses for my mating ceremony, which only consisted of the family to be present once completed they will leave both Jushiro and I alone to do as we pleased, I noticed my father tensed up at the mention of mating ceremony, both InuKimi and I smirked, knowing exactly what was going through his head. "Come on dad, it will be fun for us ladies to go to the world of the living and shop a bit, besides it's been hundreds of years since you have been there, I want to see how humans are faring in the living world…please?" He sighed and said fine, but only if InuKimi goes with you and as long as you are accompanied by someone from the Seireitai, as you may need to use there much more safer portal rather than the medo stone." He looked at InuKimi, she smirked and agreed to come with us and said something about Captain Kyraku being more than happy to allow them passage and even accompany them if need be. I knew that meant InuKimi had him wrapped around her finger.

Over the next week, Luna and I read through as much as we could to catch up on the general information we should have grown up knowing, if it wasn't for InuTashio wanting to cease Travelling as a clan order/job, I was a bit angry thinking about it, how could he turn his back on our clan's reason for existing, we were most likely created to do just this and this alone, not many other races, species or beings could actually say they exist for this or have the abilities to do what we can, however Luna thinks that maybe it became too much for him, or that something happened to change his view on things, as he stopped recording a couple of hundred years before ceasing his travelling, and a lot can happen in a couple of hundred years. I couldn't find who got the morphing daggers however I did find a book detailing all the information and knowledge about them, they can be changed and transformed onto other weapons, such as two katanas, swords, clubs, axes, by placing them together they can become a spear, bow and arrows and so on, if the wielder thinks it then It can be created, also out abilities aka our poison can be transferred though the weapon making the blades green and the arrows used made of pure poison, they were truly awesome, and they are made from dragons teeth the dragon called Morpheus, apparently dragons were very powerful and they're skin and bones were immune to poison, heat, fire, ice, cold, nature, and any other natural substance or ability, they also did not die unless killed and that was a feat in itself, dragons were also able to use a certain magic that no one else have had the pleasure of seeing or learning in a non-lethal way.

There was also many mentions of a full universe in its own that was fully catalogued by none other than InuSatario who spent many more years in that universe than any other and was named the infinite universe as it was so big, and different to many others that he had visited but he mentioned something strange about the souls of the worlds and how they don't exist. It seemed to me that he stayed to be close to his friend Loki, who taught him a lot about the 9 realms in which Asguard keeps under their protection. It seems to me after going through all of the travellers' accounts that it was InuSatario that was most impressive as a traveller and that is what I aim for. Luna had many more books to first read seeing as there was 150 books from the Law keepers' edition, however they were a lot shorter than the travellers' books, and once she was done, we traded, I read the law keepers and Luna read the travellers. So it turned out that our great grandmother learned how to splice from someone she made friends with on a certain realm now catalogued, apparently we could do it only because of the way we mate and bond permanently if needed.

Luna and I also went back to our practical training her using her abilities and me learning how to use the morph weapons and my armour more, I noticed for this latest law that was called Nanika, it pretty much resulted in Luna sitting by herself talking and mumbling, obviously trying to get to know Nanika herself and the both aligned to knowing one another, I learned to put both hilts of my daggers together and they form together to make a bow and by pulling the string back I can form arrows out of poison, however seeing I can manipulate any element and the air and wind, I can create arrows our of anything within my reach, I heard Kagura, my Zanpakuto say " **can you already put away the useless weapon, and try learning Bankai, seriously Ren, I am sick to death of waiting for us to use our full potential, it's like my whole being is vibrating with pent up energy that hasn't been utilized and if we don't it will just burst, besides all that reading you have been doing lately has been boring me to death."** "Relax, we will get to that later and we can go all gun-hoe on all the bad guys we come across once we start travelling, okay, besides the morphing daggers are not useless, even you must admit that they are very handy and useful, plus I think that we will have fun learning bankai with Renji and Byakuya after the wedding…so please be patient?" There wasn't even a second's pause before Kagura yelled at me **"GET IN HERE AND LETS TALK NOW!"** I exhaled; I swear we are polar opposites, I ceased my training put the morph blades into their holders on the back of my armour and sealed it again so that my being and weapons were back to my soul reaper image and nothing other than my yelling zanpakuto and healing sword was on my hip side by side. I walked away into the forest that surrounds the clan grounds to where I found a small creek flowing into a pond, a place where us kids would swim and hang out in summer when it was unbearably hot, they say heat rises and they were not kidding. I sat down with my legs crossed on top of a flat rock, I placed my zanpakuto across my legs, knee to knee, Kagura had a Crimson silk wrapped around the handle with a golden accents and guard, there is also a golden bell hanging from a red string attached to the round gold guard that was shaped with sky dragons and feathers, the bell doesn't work for those with normal hearing however my hearing can pick it up, it's a way for Kagura and I to communicate when a threat has arisen, and her sheath is a wind barrier that keeps Kagura invisible to all. I breathed deeply, closed and then reopened my eyes, and I was sitting in my inner world.

It was similar but not exactly like home, there was many floating lands moving around high in the sky but there was no buildings and only clouds around, each was different, some dense with forests, some covered in plain lands, some were connected by vines and grass and even a few has waterfalls, seas, ponds and so on the water fell over in waves over the edge and into the sky. In a meadow surrounded by huge willow teas, moss and a lot of wild flowers was Kagura in her red, white and golden empress dress armour, she had red eyes, pointed ears and pitch black long hair that she wore up in an intricate design with many ornaments, she never wore footwear, a lot like my sister and she always wore makeup the most obvious being the bright blood red lipstick, she is the demon empress of the wind, and she had chosen me as her wielder. Captain Hitsuguyer's Zanpakuto is similar, he has an ice dragon as his zanpakuto but it is not the other half of his soul, like how Kagura isn't the other half of my soul but we became bonded and so it is useless to think of us as not the same soul.

" **Man you take your time"** she exclaimed, I wasn't impressed with her attitude today, she is normally not this wound up, controlling nor demanding, she does at time act like a high and mighty Queen that wants all to kneel before her but right know she's like a demanding brat who wants chocolate. "Yeah I'm here only because you refuse to stop distracting me, and I've told you that we will begin bankai training after the marriage. I…'" I didn't get to finish **"but we were practicing before and we were doing so well until you decided to get married, don't get me wrong, I think you're lucky to get a sexy hunk that's nice however this is now a dilemma because we cannot train."** She crossed her arms and was upset "I know you don't like it however I really need to get up to date on all of my clans things and other weapons, we don't know how long we have till Luna and I take off, I also need to learn how to use the Laws Kagura, and then go over all the Kido's and keep checking up on the blocker in my chest, and I also haven't had real life and death combat, plus I still need to become accustomed to all the weapons I have in my possession, and I'm still planning a wedding, and what if I have kids with Jushiro before I leave, demon babies take foreverttogrowupandthenyourareupsetcauseidon'thavetimeforyouandnowimcrying…" I had big wet tears running down my face. **"there, there I didn't mean to make you cry, okay, we will continue bankai when you have less on your plate and if you tell Jushiro just to wait to have kids, I'm sure he will be happy to wait for you, lord knows he has the patience of a saint…I'm sorry I was acting like a child and I was being pushy, it's just I sometimes get lonely and all I have up here is the sound of the wind and no one else while your preoccupied."**

Kagura looked very apologetic, she gave me a hug, she could be so motherly at times, I smiled into the hug and said your right, I also asked her if she wanted to help me decide on my ceremony dress when the family ladies and I travel to the living world to shop, she was all too happy to agree and finally let me leave to continue my daily knowledge intake and training, only after I agreed to spend an hour before bed with her every night in exchange of her lenience, she reminds me of InuKimi sometimes.

It wasn't till a month before the wedding that the InuTashio ladies and I went to Kyraku's division for us to gain entry to the living world and he was to accompany us, we were way too excited to see the ceremony dress before his best friend, who he was going to be best man at the wedding itself. Even mother received a pass into Seireitai for this one day on a special occasion, but we didn't get to stop of see anyone, as we went straight to the world of the living. We arrived out in a small court yard with two teenagers a boy and a girl sweeping the ground and a hulking giant of a man supervising them, Kyraku turned to them and said, "Is Kisuke Urahara here right now?" But before anyone could say anything the red headed boy said "depends on who's asking?" the giant of a man smacked him over the head before saying "Captain Kyraku it's been a long time, he is inside if you have business with him." He nodded "Thank you Tessai and yeah it's been far too long indeed." We all made our way inside the shop, "ah customers, how nice" there was also a black cat sitting next to him, however I could see this was actually a woman in disguise and not just any woman but Yoroichi herself. "What can I do for you old friend?" "I actually need two gigai's' one for myself and one for Lady Rin" he said while moving out of the way for Kisuke to see us ladies behind him.

"Rin InuTashio, it's been far too long since we have seen each other, and honestly I didn't think that we would, so a gigai then?" my mother nodded and agreed, "yes please Kisuke, my eldest, Ren is getting married and we want to choose a ceremony dress for her today from the living world." "What a joyous occasion, so I see the other lovely ladies won't be needing any gigai, and congratulations Serenity, and let me guess Jushiro right?" he had a smug look on his face. I smirked "why of course you're right and thank you, it's been a long time since I've seen you, honestly I'm shocked that I'm getting married before you and Yoroichi, say when is that happening?" I smirked as I noticed the black cat go rim-rod straight and then a puff of smoke went off, and Yoroichi was standing there in her birthday suite and yelled "not in anyone's lifetime!" Kyraku was happy for the show, Kisuke looked like a kicked puppy and Luna and my Mother were both shocked that she was in her birthday suite; meanwhile InuKimi seemed as if she was admiring her birthday suite.

Once both Kyraku and my mother were in their gigai's we head of for wedding dress stores, here in the living world, it is the only place to get a white bond ceremony dress that could be both sexy and romantic, and you can't get that kind of stuff in the Seireitai. Once we arrived to one store called 'happily ever after'; we got our own area closed off from the rest of the store and we also got food and drinks. I tried on one but it was puffy all around, another was tight all the way down to the knee till it went puffy like the other another made it look like my bust was going to bust out any second. It wasn't till the fifth dress I tried on that I knew it was right, it had an open back, and very intricate lace floral designs on the front, it was sheath in its design and had a train down the back of the dress and a large intricate lace pattern through it, it also had spaghetti straps that were lined with white pearls, it showed of my figure however it was very romantic and beautiful, it was so right that I didn't need to even get any changes by the seamstress done. Once we bought it, which wasn't cheap, we went back to the Seireitai, I really wanted to show it to Jushiro and the other lady Shinigami but I really needed to get it home into the closet where it's safe and sound, so back home we went. It was actually a very fast trip, we were home by lunchtime and we all sat down and Luna told Satashi and Takashi just how amazing the living world is and all the pranks they could pull, she also told them about the big metal things with wheels that moved people about quickly and smelled of chemicals known as vehicles, then onto the buildings, people, shops and so on, I left once InuKimi patted me on the shoulder and told me to follow her.

Inu Kimi and I sat down at her little sitting table on the veranda, "so the marriage ceremony, is just like a normal humans, this is so that all friends and family can come together it's also more for the festivities for those who cannot make a bond, after the cake, food, dancing and drinking, the next night on the full moon you and Jushiro will go to your room where the whole family will bleed into a goblet that includes you and Jushiro will drink it, that allows him to be one of the family, once we leave, you and him must do the mating bond just like you have before however this time during making love, this is how yous will consummate the permanent bond and his claim in the clan, any questions?" I only had one not that it was a problem or anything "what if we don't make love and consummate the bond?" "Then he won't become part of the family and we must wait for another full moon to do this on but that won't be a problem will it?

I mean you 's two have already been physical with each other, so why ask?" I shrugged my shoulders "just a question, also what is the chances of me falling pregnant?" she gave me a long look before saying "I've never known a mated couple to not be with child after a mating ceremony, we only fall pregnant once we are bonded unless the 'pull out' method is used then you won't however a full mating ceremony is difficult because it is so…intense for both especially considering you are mating for love and nothing else." I nodded at her a million thoughts going through my mind, I won't be able to do combat and continue training and it will take us that much longer to start to go on adventures… "Don't worry…when a female falls pregnant all the family females help out so your mother, sister and I will help out and if you need to leave or train or something like that we all take care of the child, do you even not remember me in your child hood?" I sat there for a moment trying to remember I shook my head no, "that's because I helped your mother through all her pregnancies, birthing and raising and that doesn't stop for her, you or your sister till the day I die." I nodded and thanked her, I hated when she mentioned her death to be in the future, like I know one day it will happen, but not any millennia soon, same with father and grandfather and mother. There was another thing that was bugging me "InuKimi, if all this preparation and set up is needed to mate and therefore have children, why did InuTashio manage to have a child with a mortal?" She was quite for a while but explained that not all beings fall under the same laws as great powerful creatures such as us, and therefore he could get a mortal pregnant but if you were to sleep with a mortal it would not work as you are the female, does that make sense, she asked I nodded. So pretty much a male demon could get a mortal or other lesser being pregnant but a lesser being couldn't get a female such as myself pregnant. "What about me being a hanyo, or Luna?" She nodded agreeing that yes hanyo's can still get pregnant however I am more than a hanyo and also stated that this is one of the many reason's as to why we as a family stick close to Luna, she can always fall pregnant.

I finally was informed about the dog demon that was introduced to our clan and he now lived in the dense forest that was why I could smell him when I first came home from the Seireitai, I had spoken to him twice he wasn't too happy that I was a hanyo, nor did he like the fact that I was to become a traveller and my sister the Law keeper, especially considering that he was extremely loyal to InuTashio and what we are doing is against his wishes, after that I steered clear from him. It really surprised me that he was Captain Komamura's father seeing as he was so negative but I suppose old people always become grumpy the older they get.

Oh beautiful May has arrived, our wedding is exactly one month away, we have spring coming in to full bloom, where the cherry blossoms are blooming, the wild flowers are flourishing and all trees and grass look that brighter green with all the plenty of bee's, birds and insects flying about in the lovely warmer season air, mother was so much more excited that we were finally sending out invites to all those coming, father was staying way out of any decision making he just said do whatever yous want and left us to it, and that can be an expensive, dangerous thing to say where mother is involved. I pretty much just agree with her and let her plan everything, so long as the people are there and that there are food and drinks then I don't mind at all. We decided on the first of June, Jushiro will be here the night, on the second we get married and on the third which is a full moon night where we will complete a mating bond ritual. However all I have been doing is studying like my life depends on it, Luna has Nanika down to pat and said I can ask anything from the both of them, as I'm their favourite, whatever that means, I only briefly spoke to Nanika, and pretty much she just asked for things and then asked what I wanted, which I just said, for her to be happy, apparently that was the right thing to say because Luna says she loves me more than anyone else.

I tried the fairy Law again, and it worked even smoother and easier, no more dispersing and I can do it without removing my seals on my arm, however, if I need to do a large one I can remove them and my demon powers stay at bay and don't try and kill me because of the blocker. I also went over some of the kido's and they were easier to create and required less energy they were extremely powerful, so I need to re-adjust to the amount of power I put into my kido's and my flash step was fast, like break neck speed fast so I pulled back on that too. I went over all of the Accounts of the Law keeper, it was very interesting to read from their point of view, and it also allowed me to sort a see more from Luna's point of view on a lot of things.

I also noticed when InuSatario was the traveller, he had 7 different Law keepers travel with him throughout all the years, all family, from cousins, to sisters to nieces and even his daughter and then granddaughter, this was back when the family was so large he had 18 brothers and sisters and his parents on both sides had many, many siblings, it was actually hard for me to wrap my head around that we use to bread like rabbits. Apparently I don't know if this is true or not but when a rabbit demon is born into the family it brings both god and bad into the family, like a scary story, but that was many speculations based from what InuSatario only heard that as a rumour by the time he got all the way back home no one knew if it had or hadn't happened.

Over the next month I continued to read all the books in our library, there were so much information not just about personal diaries and accounts but also the way space and time shifts differently between different worlds and existences. InuSatario has the most amount of information recorded as most of the parchments and books were from his recollection and information gathering, he spent thousands' of years travelling through the Infinite universe that he had the privilege of naming however even though he spent that many years travelling and learning and balancing the universe he also got to go back to Asguard where time barely passed at all, only a couple of hundred years compared to his thousands, it was very fascinating to read in depth of it.

He also mentioned going to the Maxillian universe to a planet that is codded planet 546XY which is where he came across his own Medo stone that he got to select from many, but apparently the people there were governed by a super computer named Jupiter and they were ranked via their hair colours. They had an endless supply of medo stones because they use them as fuel and energy to create worm holes and jump and move through space to other locations quicker, which is similar to what my family does, however we can move faster and further than they can, I was planning to go to this place when it's finally time for me to find my own medo stone, he stated he knew which stone was his because it was like he found the other half of himself, so sort a like my zanpakuto. He also mentioned a special race with blond hair that were strong and smart humanoid beings created by the computer system Jupiter and that they do not age nor die naturally they also cannot reproduce, he also never in-counted them, he just watched and listened to them the whole time there never being detected, he also went on offering advice to never show ourselves, as they like to learn and test and sell of creatures or have them as slaves or for pleasures of the body.

He also mentioned that having to use the third law Fairy Heart was what reduced him to needing to quite travelling and hand it down to the next person that was chosen, the curse placed upon him was a decompose curse, his body slowly died away and he was left in immense pain, even though he had all the magical energy his heart desired and his natural strengths it did not matter, he continued on using his powers to help all those around him and train the next traveller and then slipped away in his sleep, like so many others before him.

"Earth to Serenity!" Luna waved her hand in front of my face, there was only 3 more days till Jushiro came over to stay the night before our wedding, and recently that has left me day dreaming but mainly about all the too much information that has been smashed into my head in the last two months, and to think there is still going over Kido, all the Laws, bankai, how to portal between places with the medo stone and I still need to learn how to use the war scroll and the Uchiha sword not to mention the Sounga demon sword. We don't have the Tenseiga nor Tessaiga, The Tessaiga stayed with my Uncle InuYasha and was sealed away in a new black pearl which has been lost in the vast oceans on the living world, this at first bothered my father however as time went on, it was obvious that it was for the best. "There you go dazing of again, what are you thinking about?" Luna asked, it took me a while to answer as I just felt so tired even speaking "you know…all that I've learnt and what I still need to learn…" I said followed by a yawn, we were sitting down in the room below the library that we dubbed as our office room on the old leather brown chairs. "oh…" she sounded so disappointed "I honestly thought that you were going to say your wedding, or your honey moon or your children's names or living with Jushiro, not all the stuff you still need to learn, which mind you, you still have many years to do that in."

I exhaled "yeah, however I'm not as happy as mother is about the wedding, maybe it's because technically I have been mated to Jushiro for such a long time it feels like we have always been married." She nodded "however you must be at least happy to have so many people come together just to celebrate, most of soul society and even some from the living world are coming here just for your wedding, oh and what about Jushiro's family? Have you met them yet?" she said it in a teasing tone. "He has 5 brothers and 2 sisters, he is a bit distanced from them but most noble clan's members that are soul reapers tend to be, however Jushiro supports the whole family financially and they will be coming to the wedding, Jushiro is the oldest son, it will be nice to meet his siblings." It was hard not falling asleep on the leather couches, Luna has already successfully learned Jump and already has moved onto confessor, it's actually the most she has learned in 2 months let alone ever in her life, she claimed that it was because Jump was so easy to master, meanwhile I cannot grip Fairy Glitter and I know to use Fairy heart will require I vocally invoke it and draw my power to my physical heart in my chest, not that I'll do it. I was planning on moving onto the next law, apparently some will be harder to learn than others this also go's for Luna however she is guaranteed to fully learn and be able to use them all, however not all the travellers will be able to learn them, apparently InuTashio only knew fairy Law and still then he wasn't great at it.

It was finally the day that I would be going to the soul society to meet up and heal Jushiro but then come home with him, I was so glad that mum did all the wedding planning, she was more than happy too and Jushiro and I had no problems accepting her help, she has sorted out everything, and she can't wait to meet him, and get to talk his ear off just like every parent does. "Now don't forget his belongings, and don't take too long, and don't be like your father and have a fight with a captain, make sure Jushiro will be comfortable coming here with you on the trip, if you don't think that you can transform your father can go with you, you know?" both father and I sharply turned to mum with widened eyes, "mum, it's okay breathe, everything will be fine, I'll heal Jushiro and then collect his things and come home with him after he says goodbye and leaves everything to Rukia while he is gone, and no I will not be fighting any captains" I then turned away and whispered "unless they deserve it" to which my father gave me a thumbs up, as if agreeing with me and saying violence is always the answer. I shook my head and stated I'll be back before they know it and transformed into my dog demon form, I was not as fluffy as father nor as large, I looked a lot like InuKimi however my makings were purple and I had my crescent moon on my forehead, I jumped off into the air, and ran using the air to propel me through the sky towards the soul society.

I noticed once I got closer to the roukongai outskirts, there were many kids playing in the flowering field, looking up and waving at my form, they must have seen us flying through the sky in this area many times especially lately, what made me leave the sky and land in the plains was a large hollow sneaking up behind the children from the edge of the forest. When I landed I made sure to place my imposing figure between the children and the hollow, the hungry being hunkered down into the slightly taller grass near the forests edge, it must have thought that I didn't know it was there, however before I could get rid of it, the 4 young children ran up towards me screaming "look at the large puppy!"

I was debating if I should entertain them till they leave, change back to my normal form or growl at them so that they would back off, however I decided to settle with the former choosing to turn toward them and let them pat my mussel and head, once my back was turned I could feel the hollow continue its trek towards our location. It wasn't a strong hollow not by a long shot and sort of looked between a centipede and a turtle from up in the sky, if it was too strong it would have been a problem as it's abilities would have hindered me just like how my father's abilities naturally hindered Captain Kenpachi's, but this one was on such a low level it wouldn't affect me in the slightest and I have more of a resistance to them due to only being half demon.

I quickly turned back to my humanoid form looking just like my soul reaper self; the children quickly took a step back until the pink smoke cleared. All of their confused faces turned into large smiles and faces of surprise to see a soul reaper where a large dog was, it was at that moment that the hollow lunged at us with my back facing it. I quickly grasped my zanpakuto in my right hand and spun around sweeping my sword up diagonally and cleanly cutting it in half as its body landed on both sides of the children and myself as it slowly dissipated back into the cycle of rebirth. I sheathed my sword and turned around to the kids, "sorry about that..." but before I could say anything else they were cheering and saying "whoa you're a soul reaper", "how do you turn into a big doggie?" and "you saved us that's so brave of you." I patted their head and said it was my job to protect all from hollows and help those in need to move on into the afterlife (not that I've done that yet) and that turning into a big dog was my special magic trick. "Can you do it again?" they all asked with happy faces "sure I can, but this time I really need to get going, I am so late back to the soul society, is that okay?" and without a beat the kids all said "Okay!" in unison, I raised my demon powers till I was surrounded by pink smoke and my body morphed into my much more larger K9 form, with that I jumped off into the air and continued on to the soul society.

I also noticed something feeling off as I went over the roukongai it felt like an unease settled in my chest like something bad was to come, but I just thought maybe it was my blocker causing the feeling to bubble up in my chest, I landed on the outskirts of the buildings and dissipated into the air, travelling as one with the wind to arrive standing in front on Jidanbō standing at the west gate. I accidentally startled him, nearly causing him to land on his backside "sorry Jidanbō didn't mean to startle you, I'm here for Captain Ukitake" once he realised it was me he laughed and said "no need to apologize lady Ren, I should be paying more attention. Yes today is when Jushiro leaves for your home, before the wedding right?" I nodded at him, "Yes say, will you be coming?" "Of course I can't miss out on this union of love, besides this is like the wedding of the millennia, no noble houses coming together in love, it's so romantic." I laughed "I didn't realised you got tears in your eyes at the mention of weddings, I'm glad you will be there Jidanbō . "After we spoke some more and mainly me teasing him about the tears in his eyes and that he better not cry a river during the middle of the festivities, I finally departed to go to the 13th squad barracks.

Once I arrived at Jushiro's Ugendo residence, I heard him moving around and then a wet coffin as Sentaro said "Captain Ukitake you can rest and let us complete your packing for you…" I quickly tapped my pointy finger against the paper door, making the occupants go quite before Sentaro and Kiyone could get into an argument on who cared for my beloved more. I heard Kiyone come to the door and bow, then announced "Lady Ren is here for you my captain." Jushiro thanked both of his subordinates and asked them to allow us some time together before we departed, and of course they did as what was asked. "I see you are nearly finished packing, did you want me to heal you right now, I need to also see lady Unohana to check my blocker" Jushiro looked concerned "has everything been alright?" he slowly walked over to me and cupped our hands together, "Yes everything is fine I just got a weird feeling in my chest and would thought a look up couldn't hurt, right?" He looked at me quizzically and repeated my words "a weird feeling? Like what?" I directed us to sit on his small seat cushions on the floor next to his coffee table, and I told him the events that had occurred on the way to the Seireitai. "Maybe it's got nothing to do with your blocker but with a hollow being around or it could be that you feel like something with ill-intent is to come, but do check it in case, the last thing I want is for you to be worried about your health." He lightly played with my hair that was down and now spilled onto the floor, I placed my hand onto my armour piece and then slowly removed it as it morphed into just the diamond shape of it and I placed it on the small table. He continued to play with my hair even after my physical appearance changed into my demon form, it was always lovely to me that he never stopped looking and loving me the same way even with the drastic changes in my look and being, that's how I know he loves me and me him. "Shall we?" I asked as it was time for me to heal him, He laid down on the floor, getting comfortable as I did as well above him, I leaned in and closed my eyes as I noticed my markings and lips light up in the purest white light. I noticed I was extremely exhausted afterwards as I had to heal him longer than usual. My breathing was deep and laboured and I was held by Jushiro as he quickly laid me down on the floor and cradled my head, my sight was blurry and so was his voice for a few seconds before it all cleared. "Are you alright my darling, Serenity?!" I could hear the panic in his voice, "I am now fine, just a little exhausted, I seem to have gotten rusty my dear," he exhaled and laid his head on my chest obviously over-come with relief "I'm sorry I worried you" I said has he raised his head he gave me a levelled look before he said "you must promise me that you will never use this healing method on me ever again, please, I noticed that it exhausts you however never this much, and I could never bear to lose you especially if it is because of me." I nodded my understanding "alright Jushiro but after we are fully bonded, I will never have to heal you again as our beings will be bonded forever keeping you and I at peak condition and away from sickness" I leaned over and peeked him on the lips.

After I told him about the last two months and he mentioned Kyraku teasing him, stating he has seen my ceremony dress, and that it was very un-lady like in so many ways, to which I laughed, stating that I would only do this for him. We slowly finished the very last of his necessities, we left around midday and headed to the fourth divisions, as we entered it was young male Shinigami that greeted us, "Hello, I'm Hanatarō Yamada, and I will assist and help you anyway I can, after lifting from his bow he continued "do you need to see captain Unohana, captain Ukitake?" Jushiro gave him the warmest smiles, I could see this child had the most naivety but one off the most pure hearts. "Actually if either the Captain or Lieutenant is available to look at my fiancé that would be most helpful Hanatarō," he nodded "right this way please captain Ukitake and…" he left it open not yet being informed of who I am, which surprised me as I was always around the fourth division, however only the captains and lieutenants and those needing to know of my existence knew who I was and my name "Lady Ren, I nodded my head towards him, "if course lady Ren, how could I ever forget such a lovely name" I smiled back at him, yes very pure I thought and he nervously laughed.

I pulled up my black soul reaper top and placed my armour back onto my chest as it was before, "all seems fine and what you mentioned sounds more like nerves rather than an effect or issue from the blocker." Lady Unohana was sitting back down at her desk as her Lieutenant was righting down all the information of this visit, she left the end of the sentence open as if she was about to say but, so I waited patiently, knowing Jushiro was in the hallway being a gentle man as usual and allowed me my private time with being physically checked over. "However are you experiencing nausea, headaches, knots in your stomach, shakes and worry, maybe fainting or exhausted all the time?" I nodded my head, stating I was just so overwhelmed with all my current studying and planning, but also I told her what happened on my way to them today and what transpired when I healed Jushiro, she seemed to look at me for a second and then over my shoulder at her Lieutenant. "Lieutenant Isane, with the information given to us and the examination just completed what are some of the possible diagnoses that are currently possible?" I looked over at her shy Lieutenant who straight away shot of with answers. She may be shy however not with the importance of her job, "the first would be pregnancy and the second would be over stressed and anxiety from being too busy or worried about upcoming events, and test can be done that will answer both questions at once, that being a blood test.

So once I rolled down my sleeve and waited for the machine to spin the test tubes and both captain and lieutenant, had placed the blood into multiple different small tubes all with different solutions and writing down the result of it and adding the completed paper to my other charts in my medical folder, before removing their gloves and sitting down. "so you are not pregnant, however having stress is not good especially if you want to mother a child shortly" I nodded my understanding "I honestly feel far too young to start a family and I still need to learn a lot more and being able to be physically fit and in shape not heavy with child is what I want, I haven't spoken to Jushiro about this but I know he will be very understanding, would you know of anything that may work, InuKimi has stated she has never known of any family member who hasn't become pregnant on their bonding ceremony night, and I am one who does not wish for that yet." Unohana nodded her understanding and then opened a draw behind her and grabbed a small bottle filled with tiny small white pills and handed to me as she said "The soul reaper ladies use this to prevent unwanted pregnancies even though it is already rare for soul reapers to have children outside of noble clans however Jushiro is noble and strong and you are also half soul reaper, I don't know if this applies to you or will even work, but you won't know till you try and I agree with talking with Jushiro before using them." I grabbed the small bottle and put it away in my pocket, I stood and bowed and thanked captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane before leaving.

I found Jushiro surrounded by a lot of fourth division soul reapers that were eagerly listening to him and asking him questions about his book and trying to gleam what is going to happen next in the book "to be honest I don't know myself where the story is going, it sort of just happens as I write…" I slowly placed my hand on Jushiro's arm as he paused and turned to me "Sorry to cut this short but I must be going and I believe I have taken yous away from your duties for far too long" all the soul reapers were hesitant to be on their ways until Unohana's door opened and she walked out to see the cluster of her unit around us and not working. Like dear caught in headlights they all babbled some silly excuses and took off in different directions. "Thank you Captain Unohana for taking care of Ren" he lightly squeezed my arm "it was no problem Captain Ukitake, and I hope yous have a safe trip and I look forward to seeing yous both on your wedding day."

After we headed to the first division where the head captain and Kyraku both were waiting for our arrival, we were shown in immediately by the first lieutenant, grandfather was sitting at his desk with a hot cup of tea and Kyraku was leaning against one of the many large red poles in the room. "I see yous have finally arrived" "My friends have come to say their farewells" Kyraku being the most joyous person in the room, Jushiro placed his bag down at the entryway. "We were seeing lady Unohana and said our good byes." I noticed my grandfather stand up, "I'm sad to say but I will not be attending your wedding, however this is my present to you my young one", he had a rectangular box on his desk something that looked like it might hold a dress in it, I slowly approached the table and hesitantly lifted the white box lid, inside was a white Kimono wedding dress with a headdress and all done with pearl and diamante beading in the shapes of roses, snowdrops and cherry blossoms, it was a thick three layered white on white, before I could say anything he said "this is what your grandmother, my lovely wife wore on the day she and I married, I think she would love it if you were to wear this as your own wedding dress." I couldn't believe this, I had never met my grandmother but here was her wedding dress, the fact that he kept it meant that it was very special, I instantly hugged him and said "thank you grandfather, I would be honoured to wear this as my wedding dress." Once I separated from the hug, I noticed that Grandfather had his eyes closed and I could smell what was tears and said out loud "are you crying Yamaji?" he turned away back to his desk and said "no, how preposterous…" but I noticed he used his captains haori to wipe his face and then in the back ground "awww… Yama-Ji is actually crying tears of happiness, where's a camera when you need it?" followed by Jushiro stating "just because he is our head captain doesn't mean that he can't cry."

After we said our goodbyes and collected the last of our things, we headed to the west gates and were greeted by many of the soul reapers, captains and lieutenants alike, wishing us well and a safe trip and mentioning if they would see us at our wedding the next day, however not all could attend as duties must come first. Once we left, we made our way to the buildings of the roukongai district, I turned to Jushiro and said "I will need you to place our items onto my back and jump onto me, once I transform, okay?" he nodded and said "offcourse my dear" I tapped my armour, shifting into my natural form and then shifting further into my true dog demon form with four legs, I knelt down so that it would be easier to get our belongings on my back, Jushiro isn't short, not in the lease however I would help anyway I can. Once all our belongings were perched in the middle of my shoulder blades and Jushiro sitting on my head, I slowly lifted myself to my full height and jumped off into the sky, I felt the slight pull of my fur on my head from Jushiro trying to hold on. I heard an impish "sorry dear" from him, he probably didn't realize that move so fast through the sky, I heard the children from before still at the field just like before, they were yelling out "hey dog soul reaper lady" and I guess if I had looked down they would be waving, however I would drop my finance if I looked down, "so I take it those were the children you met earlier today", I made an agreeing noise in my throat to let him know that he was right.

Once we arrived to my home, we landed in a large field fully in bloom with wild flowers, I heard the family aka Luna scream we were here and leave the family home to meet us, meanwhile Jushiro collected our things and jumped off of me, even some of the guards and those training came over to greet us and help take some of our luggage. Luna was running at us full speed, I finally returned to my natural form just as she jumped at me to catch her, at the right time, once I let her go she instantly hugged Jushiro and asked if he enjoyed the ride here, he just laughed and said it was most enjoyable, meanwhile my brothers and parents along with InuKimi came out to greet us and take us inside.

It was a very animated dinner that night with my brothers asking too many questions and Luna seeing if he was going to do more of his book and how much his character sounded like the human Ichigo that she heard all about, which then led to many other conversations, I couldn't wipe the smile of my face, this was exactly what I wanted a large happy family, with everyone present. I spoke to my mother and mentioned what grandfather gave me, she was over the moon, and stated that she had never met her mother either and to be able to wear her wedding dress was truly special, and that they would need to try it on tonight before bed.

"I honestly don't know if it will fit, however it is a shiro-maku, so it's naturally adjustable," Rin said "wait why might it not fit me?" I asked closing my bedroom door behind me after Luna and my mother entered to start doing a fitting. "Well my mother was pregnant with me when her and my father married, so unless your pregnant, you will need to have it wrapped a whole extra around you," I nodded my head as I removed the Yukata wedding dress that I was supposed to wear instead off of the mannequin, Jushiro and my father went off with the boys somewhere to have a 'man's talk', it helps knowing that they get along so well. I stood in the centre off the room as the first light under layer went on, then the first thick layer and then the second tighter layer, with the obi around my middle, with the third open over layer and then the headdress that flowed down the back of the dress, lastly the plain white flat shoes were placed on my feet by Luna. "Okay turn around" my mother said as I did a whole 360 to show them what it looks like, at that moment InuKimi entered the room and gasped, "oh my child you look breath taking" she admired and then closed the door. I slowly walked over to my mirror, and I must admit it was very beautiful the only thing left was to put my hair up and out of sight and maybe red rouge lipstick that InuKimi wears will help finish it all off.

We took of the dress and placed each piece on the mannequin for tomorrow, the wedding was going to be in the afternoon at like 4-5 and then the reception at 5-10 plus the lovely Shiba clan is doing fireworks for us. "So I spoke to Lady Unohana and she thought that I was stressed from all the work I've been doing, I also mentioned that I wasn't ready to become a mother and has given me pills to start taking, however I need to talk to Jushiro about that." My mother had a sad face "why don't you want children, all of yous were such a blessing to me," I nodded and said "I know but I am still too young, so are you, you could still have children yourself mother, I need more time." I noticed InuKimi nodding her head in agreement with me; Luna made that "awww" sound, obviously wanting to be an aunt. "Maybe you can have some alone time with your beloved and catch up on all the important talk tonight, but no sharing beds or your father will blow a blood vessel, alright?" I nodded in agreement to my mother, who left my room along with InuKimi, only Luna stayed behind to continue talking to me.

"I think you should have a baby, oh come on…" she said as I shook my head no "why not?" she continues trying to get her way "you love him, he loves you and he isn't young you know he will be a great father too." I kept shaking my head no, "Luna I am way too young, and I still have many years of training to do not to mention babies take for ever to grow, we can always have a baby in the future when we are ready…" she cut me off "how do you know, he may want a child, isn't he like eight or nine hundred years old, grandfather taught them many years ago to become soul reapers and he is like over a couple of thousand years old and he created the soul reaper academy…sooo?" I instantly looked at her "maybe if you leave and I can go to Jushiro and talk to him about all of this so we are all on the same page, however we are together for each other, not because we only desire children and this isn't a forced wedding between clans, so I know he will agree with me on this." Luna sighed and got up off of my bed "well I hope for your case you are not taking away something from him just so you can wait longer, time isn't always there for everyone Ren" she closed my bedroom door after walking out. Dam it why is she always right, I am being somewhat selfish not having a child for him, however I still don't feel strong nor old enough to go through that trial in my life yet, and I know Jushiro will agree with me, on this, I'm sure of it. **"Well if you're so sure, why are you here talking to yourself like a psycho?"** I exhaled "well then maybe I'll go and talk to him right now about it, hmmm?" **"Touché."**

I could feel my mother and sister wrapping the obi around my waist as I had my eyes closed; it was a comforting feeling knowing this is the first step today, with Jushiro and me getting married and becoming mates. I remembered our conversation last night, after I seeked him out to talk about not having children, he had full hardily agreed with me, as I was still too young and had a lot of training and learning to do. I could hear people arriving down below on the earth that was below our floating island, the caterers, and people setting up the seats, tables and fireworks, I could also hear the captains and other soul reapers arrive to our house, where our marriage will be held first before continuing onto the main feast and activities below our home.

I could smell my mother's eyes tearing up, "I'm so proud of you my eldest, you look so beautiful." She turned me towards her as I opened my eyes, "mother if you cry you know that your makeup will run," "oh dear me" she grabbed a tissue and begun cleaning herself up, I also helped to do Luna's hair as she was my only bridesmaid. Every single guard was on duty and was dressed in their golden sentential armour, and our human wards who live and work for us were dressed up to the nines, just because they were human didn't mean we didn't consider them clan or family.

It wasn't light in the least, this wedding kimono, I also wished grandfather was here to see it, seeing as he was the one to give it to me, I will have to just make sure I get a lot of pictures taken and show him, next time I see him. My wedding ended up becoming a much more larger celebration than I had intended, my mother decided to ask Lieutenant Shuhei if he would do a story on the wedding and allow him to cover what our clan was seeing as our relations with the soul society was stronger than ever and we obviously didn't need to hide anything anymore, she also invited all of the roukongai, which means we were planning on having thousands of people present for the after party. A lot of the captains except for a key few and most Lieutenants were going to be coming and some of the seated and non-seated soul reapers were coming as well, it was best to say that it was an open after party for any and all.

I was walked down to the carpet by my father, all stood and of course I could hear murmurs, Jushiro was smiling and wearing a traditional black male wedding ceremony kimono, I heard his family members and most captains on the right side of the seating arrangement and my family and clan on the left for those who were not on guard duty. I smiled back at Jushiro, and I could feel a hum in my chest, I was finally going to marry my love, once my father handed me over to Jushiro and we stood before an Ukitake clan elder who offered to unite our two clans in matrimony. I didn't notice anything around me, I couldn't hear anything, all my focus was on Jushiro, "I do" he said followed by a pause and then I repeated his words, knowing it was my turn to speak, once all the useless talking was done Jushiro and I embraced with a kiss to seal our married union.

Jushiro and I greeted everyone who arrived to the after party, It was certainly lively and even those children that I saved arrived and said congratulation's too me, "why do you look different to before?" asked the little boy, "that's because I was sealed which changes my looks, this is what I actually look like" "well I think you look beautiful, Lady Serenity" a little girl held her hands behind her back and was smiling up at me "oh aren't you kids sweet, have yous had anything to eat yet? If not go ahead, all you can eat and drink, have fun" they all smiled and said thank you before running over to one of the many tables of food. We mingled with Jushiro's family especially considering that Jushiro hadn't seen them in such a long time and I had never met them in the previous 150 years that I had known Jushiro, they were all nice and polite, just like him. "So Jushiro how has your condition gotten over the years? Is it getting better or any solutions?" asked his lovely sister named Yukio "ah no…but it's been many years Ju" she looked at him alarmed that there was no cure or help for his lungs, to which I knew was because he didn't have any, every time I or Unohana heal him, it only allows his lungs to grow back temporarily before decaying away and disappearing again, if it wasn't for Jushiro having such amazing control over his spirit pressure he would for sure be dead long ago. "But don't worry, my lovely wife keeps me healthy and helps me all the time with healing techniques" he put his hand on the small of my back, "Oh really, so that's how yous two met huh?" I smiled and nodded in agreement "Yes, lady Unohana was one of my many teachers and training me in healing and Jushiro and I crossed paths many times."

"Oh yous two seem like a real life romance novel" she laughed and I joined her, "it does feel like it at times, I never thought that I would meet someone like Jushiro in my life." Yukio nodded her head in agreement with me, over the course of the evening Jushiro migrated to the other captains and reapers and I hunkered down and spoke a lot with Yukio. "Did your family ever disagree with this marriage, seeing as you are so much younger than Jushiro?" I thought for a while "I think that they would have if it was 100 years ago when Jushiro and I first got together and made our bond, but now they are all accepting and more at ease, knowing that I am not some naive child who chose the first man who was nice to me." Yukio looked at me quizzically "Bond, is that because you are a demon, how does that all work?" I sighed internally knowing that this was going to come up or at least once, I went over all the basic information with her to inform her that tomorrow night's ceremony was going to permanently bind us together, I also told her the positives about it and other things. "Oh yes definitely like a romance novel" she said as she giggled with a blush. I excused myself as I was called over by Shuhei to give him information to add to his article, this was followed by me talking to most of the captains one-on-one.

As the night progressed, fireworks were launched and lively drinking and eating continued until the moon was high in the sky, when people started heading home, Jushiro the family and I went back up to our home for the night. This night Jushiro slept in my room and bed, he also helped me out of my kimono, and I put it away in its original box for the time being. I laid my head down on Jushiro's chest, I could hear his breathing, "so that was a big day, ready for the next?" he asked I sighed "yeah very big, I am very excited for tomorrow night, I can't wait to be mated, I was told by my mother that it was a very unique feeling" "hmmm… I never thought about it hurting or feeling good or bad or anything like that, I just think of it as being together." I looked up at my ceiling as he thought, I smiled "you sound like such a romantic, but it does feel good, and weird all at once, just in-case you are wondering," he nodded his understanding. "Say I know that you are the next traveller and your sister a law keeper and that you will be away from me in the future for long or short periods of time, but how long until you start doing that?" he wondered, I myself thought about that a lot of the time, "I don't know, I need to go over all of my kido's again and re-adjust, I need to learn all the lore about our family and all of our history not to mention all the weapons that the traveller needs to use is extensive not just the laws that I am hopelessly useless at and I haven't been in a life or death situation nor have I faced a hollow with high powers one-on-one which is dangerous for me, I am looking to try and complete it all in the next 100 years or so, give or a take a decade." I smiled at him, "I'm so glad that I am finished with my schooling, your grandfather wasn't easy on his students but after all you know that, don't you." He smiled back at me "all too much, peaking of family, your sister is absolutely lovely she also wanted to know if my family didn't approve of you due to our age difference." "oh yes indeed, as much as I love her, and she is polite she loves gossip and getting the information from the source, she is too inquisitive for her own good sometimes," "I don't know your age it was never on your medical information, why is that?"

"Well that's a long story, it is because of Mimihagi, but also because I was born that I age differently to those reapers who came here after dying, that's why some of the captains look more youthful than others such as lady Unohana, I am over 2000 years old same as Kyraku, Unohana and the head captain." I nodded my understanding "that makes so much more sense, I remember grandfather saying he was closer to 3000 years old, so that weird energy I feel in you was because of the right hand of our god?" he nodded his head "my parents begged it to save me so in return for my disease being taken away Mimihagi took my lungs," I hugged him, I knew he didn't have lungs, I noticed that straight away but everyone told me he had lung disease which isn't wrong, so even after all of this time there are still things I don't know and I think with him living over 2000 years, there may always be certain things that I will never know about him, "well hopefully once we are mated, your lungs are back healthy and new" he wrapped his arm around me and lifted one of his dark eyebrows at my statement "I didn't think that it would be possible, I never thought I would be able to breath with healthy lungs again in my life, I came to that conclusion when I was eight years old and my parents had to explain everything to me, all I want is to spend as much time with you as possible." I listened to his 'lungs' as he breathed "honestly it is possible that I may become older and overtake you in age sooner than you think" I stated, again he lifted his eyebrow in question "As I travel the universe time moves differently to where I am to here, this place was chosen as our home, due to the little affect that our travels has on the time here, so I could spend thousands of years away and it could be minutes, years, decades and only hundreds of years, that's what I read anyway, I also will be able to live longer than any other clan member, this is so I can travel and do as much as I can with the time I have in my life." "Wow, that's impressive, your family takes their calling very seriously, but to be honest yous sound more like angels or gods rather than demons, well I will always be here waiting for you to return from every mission you go on." I smiled, leaned up and kissed him, "goodnight, my love", "goodnight, my dearest."

I had a painful feeling in my chest, I looked around the room and I could see him on the floor, with blood spilling all around him and up of his mouth, I kneeled down and I rolled him over to his back, once I saw his face I had confirmed my fear, it was Jushiro, I put my ear too his chest knowing that he was dead due to feeling his body had gotten cold already, how long had he been here dead, face down, I could feel emptiness inside my chest, something dark and void, I knew there was a battle ragging in the heavens above as I closed my eyes and I could hear those wishing to not 'going out like this' in the distance, when I opened my eyes, Jushiro's eyes were open and he was looking up at me and he said "come on my love wake up."

I opened my eyes and I could feel my body jolt, I could hear birds outside, and see my bed spread put before me, I could feel Jushiro's hand on my back, I turned and looked at him incredibly like all that happened wasn't just a dream, I hugged him, and he held me obviously taken aback by my movements "are you alright, you seem un-nerved" 'I'm in my room, I'm home and he's right here, it was a dream, but it felt so real' I thought as I held him "Yes it was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about, okay." I smiled at him and finally let him go, I looked out the window "what's the time, he seems so late in the day?" He nodded, "you ended up sleeping in till three in the afternoon, I was going to wake you when I got up, but thought that you may have needed the sleep in," I finally let him go and went about bounding around the room to get a dress to wear around the house until preparing for the mating ceremony later that night.

I heard a knock at the door, my sister came in, "Is everything alright?" she asked, worrying for me, as the only time I ever need to sleep a lot is because of the new moon, "Someone, thought it was necessary to catch up on beauty sleep" Jushiro announced, I blushed at his response and Luna "ohhhed" before saying "trying to look as good as you can tonight," which made me go red in the face and the pointed tips of my ears.

We ended up having a very late afternoon, lunch in the flowery fields, we sat on a pick-nick blanket with tea, sandwiches and biscuits, "So where are yous going for your honeymoon, I remember father saying you were going to take a month or so?" Luna asked us "we were planning on going to Bor…." Jushiro was cut off as we all gasped, we could feel the massive amount of pressure being exerted from the Seireitai, "that's Sasakibe…why is he using his bankai?" Jushiro worded and as quickly as it started, it stopped, we tried to sense him but I couldn't feel him at all, but I noticed a different energy at the same time as Sasakibe's energy raised through the roof, it was that weird feeling in my chest again that became apparent as I felt the same weird energy, in my mind's eye I saw Jushiro dead on the floor. This was very worrying, my father and Shiro came out of the house to stand next to both Jushiro and a few of our guards who came closer to our position, looking of into the direction the energy had come from. I stood up next to Jushiro and my family, "can you feel him anymore?" I asked out loud seeing if anyone can answer, it was father that responded "no, that's because he is dead, I can feel death in the air and sorrow along with anger, did you feel that other energy?" He asked me, I nodded and said "I felt this before, it's more of a feeling than anything, it's disgusting like empty vat of nothing" I noticed a hell butterfly flew up and over the edge of our land and straight towards Jushiro, I instantly was saddened, knowing that he was going to be called back to the Seireitai to deal with these events.

Everything was quite as the butterfly landed on his outstretched hand, I could hear Kagura say " **his zanpakuto killed him** " I looked down to my right hip, normally this is where Kagura always is sitting, I grasped the air, calling her to me and she materialized out of the air and into my hand, I noticed my father looking at me very sharply. "It seems the 1st Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe is dead, and the soul society has had war claimed against us, by those calling themselves Sternritter's who Quinces and Sasakibe was their first victim." Jushiro finished , I had a really bad feeling "and you were called to help deal with this enemy…" before I could continue father butted in "And this has an intervention from us, only if we are called upon by the soul king, will we step in" he said as he looked at me, I lightly nodded my head, "I must head back straight away, they need me for a meeting in anything we can find on them, they don't even know how they got inside of the Seireitai " Jushiro turned to me to say goodbye, " **Serenity, they are always there, they can hear everything, they know everything, I need to go to them, to help as many as I…we can, convince your father, please, I know how to help, please Serenity** " I looked down at my Zanpakuto I was wide eyed, she was begging me to help our allies, and even to go against my father. I looked back up to Jushiro, and said "I understand you are needed in this time of crises….but I must accompany you to at least give you information that Kagura has collected, it seems she wants to help _our_ allies." I finished, halfway through father tried to stop me from saying I was going, "you can tell the information to Jushiro, you are not ready to fight in this manner Ren!" Father seemed angry Jushiro being the peace keeper said "I must agree you don't need to or half to fight in a war that isn't yours, I'm sure that Kagura can give me the information to pass on?"

I thought for a while, " **Please Ren, we need to be there** " I thought back to her, 'we can go later when we are really needed as father isn't going to let us leave.' "Kagura said that Sasakibe's zanpakuto killed him and that the enemy are already inside but on the other side…" I said looking confused; everyone was silent for a while "what she means is that they are in the mirror world to ours, which they have been hiding in, it keeps them concealed from yous…yeah it is shrouded in their energy…my god Kagura you couldn't explain this any better could you?" I asked out loud Jushiro nodded and said "I know what she is trying to explain, it makes a lot more sense than them being able to get pass the seki-seki barrier, but about the Zanpakuto, that doesn't make sense however we once had a foe who managed to turn our zanpakuto against us once before, maybe this is something similar?" He wondered aloud, I placed my free hand on his arm, "you better get there as soon as possible to help, but you be careful okay" "of course my dear" he responded and kissed my forehead. Luna came up beside us and said "I've learned to use the 'Jump Law' I can get you there and myself back in seconds, if you want, the sooner they get this information the better," we all looked up to Father and he sighed and just nodded "but you come back immediately, am I clear?" "Of course father, I don't want to be somewhere vulnerable to the enemies of our friends."

Luna stood with the middle and pointy finger pressed to her forehead, with Jushiro placing his hand on her shoulder, I heard her say "I invoke Jump" and she was gone as if they had never been there to begin with. Luna and Jushiro arrive in the middle of the meeting room, with all of the Captains present and standing in their nice neat rows, there were a lot of 'ahh and ohhs' heard, some even putting their hands on the hilt of their zanpakuto's, Jushiro lifted his hand, to gesture all to stand down, he turned to Luna "thank-you for your assistance lady Luna" Luna smiled and waved goodbye, and said "Anytime, see ya's later" and she disappeared with the same incantation and motion of her hand on her forehead. Luna arrived in front of father and I, she was literally gone for 5 seconds, I looked over surprised "so that is the Jump law, you have learned a lot recently, why is that?" She had the most proud smile on her face, that is because I am pushy myself to learn and master them faster than I normally would but also if I only lived the amount of years a normal human would, like I was suppose too, I would have them all down to pat in 15 to 20 years tops, so I think it's time to learn them all, it's not like we will always have the time." She looked back into the direction of the Seireitai with a sad look on her face. "Did it seem bad?" I asked and she nodded in response "yes they were frightened and on high alert, even nearly drawing their swords at our arrival, those quinces literally got the jump on them. I looked at their direction that horrible feeling in my chest rising again, father had left back to our manner, I really need to get to them and help especially with Kagura practically begging me, she does push me to learn Bankai and to continue training but she has never beg to go towards a possible war zone in the past and she isn't dumb enough to, so that sold me on us needing to help the soul society, "I know what you are thinking and I think it's time I teach you another law, this one can be useful in the future for certain circumstances, if you know what I mean" she winked at me, I should have known that she knew exactly what I was thinking and planning on doing, after all our mischievousness ran in the family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Revival

I do not own bleach nor InuYasha, or any anime at all.

Hello I'm back, I am sorry if this took me quite a while to upload, as I said before, I'm trying to finish this off in 1-2 chapters, but also I try to get the timeline and research all correct and lined up, so that takes a lot of my time up, especially with where the storyline is right now in bleach. I also apologize if I don't mention names or I skip time, I am trying really hard to complete this quickly for everyone. This chapter introduces some more characters I hope they are written well, please leave any and all feedback; it really does help me get better and see what it is that yous want to read. Thank you to those who have followed or favorited my fanfiction, onto the story. P.S. sorry if there are spelling errors I don't have any beta reader nor a proof reader, and staring at the screen so much automatically causes my eyes to gloss over errors without seeing them.

I was sitting cross legged in a grassy field, with my eyes closed, " **feel the winds, not just as it touches you but it moving and touching those around you and the objects…."** She paused for a long moment allowing me to try focus on the wind " **Don't focus too much, relax your body and mind, let the wind take you with it, breath in and out, by letting go will you obtain the most you can imagine, now tell me if you feel this?"** Kagura threw something through the air, I moved my head to the right side, it was behind me and a small object the size of a mar ball, I nodded my head, it felt like I was in a pond and anything that touched the pond I could feel its movement and mass through the waves it emitted, however it was increased by tenfold and I noticed it the second it left Kagura's hand. She was slowly circling me trying to sharpen my senses and use the wind around me to detect things, we use to use larger items, but since the horrible news off war being declared, Kagura demanded training was needed right now, and the second father left into the house I went on my way to the secluded pond on our lands to practice more with my Zanpakuto.

" **Let's try this"** she stated I could feel the mar-ball all the way through the air she tossed it so hard it stayed in a straight line until I couldn't feel it anymore, "I can't feel it anymore…" **"What was the distance? You should be able to tell** " I nodded "1000 meters in a south east direction, I couldn't feel it after that" I stated **"1000 meters even in our inner world its impressive, you seem to be more aware, more on edge maybe since hearing of trouble, which has put your defences up on high alert, I wonder if this is why you are doing so well today? Or is it because you want to fight, you cannot fool me as I am a reflection of you and we are one in the same but also opposites, I feel my own blood boil and wish to draw blood of the enemies of our friends and family however, charging in can get you and in result myself killed, and we don't want that do we?"** She stated, "No" I stated I knew she was smiling, it would look like a sinister mischievous smile however I knew she felt immensely proud as I could feel it too, but proud that she is my zanpakuto.

I still remember when I met Oetsu Nimaiya, I had to as the royal guard refused to let me be given just any Asauchi blade, no he said if I was to defend the soul king then I need the right zanpakuto, one worthy of my position, and therefore I was handed a sword, no I was given Kagura, and he helped train me just a little to start off and allowed me to bond with Kagura as much as I could, being so young at the time, I looked up to her as if she was my second mother with the personality and temperament of my grandmother however I knew we were more alike than I'd care to admit, however I do admit it only to her.

" **On to the next, stand up and open your eyes, I will train you to be aware of your surrounds as we have just done but while there are many things going on around you, and while you are fighting, I may always protect your back and know what to do and how to attack because we have that link that allows us to communicate with just a thought, however you need to be aware if someone is trying to sneak up behind you, and how to attack, when we fight together, we will be able to do millions of things all at once, attack, block, move and defend others, we will be able to cut any and all things down with in our way, but the first step is to naturally align your instincts to use the wind to attack and defend and then to do all at once, it requires you to disconnect your body and brain however to still be able to think, this is called the ultimate Instinct once you master it, you will be able to do more than in your wildest dreams, this is the hardest thing to learn, many try yet fail. However you are a demon and a dog demon to boot, you also have your own natural wind abilities and my own wind abilities, if we can link up MY bankai and your instinct, and this will allow us to cut down anyone in our way."** "I must admit it sounds too good to be true, however you would never lie to me and I trust you with my life, it just seems so far away to achieve." I was over eager now to get to that point, and I didn't want that to put my instinct into a hyperactive or excited state, as that can lead to be letting my guard down." **"Then let's get too it shall we?"**

Our training continued for days and nights on end, no guard or family member annoyed me as they knew it would result in my concentration breaking, when I'm finished I'll go back to the house, they all know that, especially Luna, I do not require food and drink 24/7 it just helps us to gain extra energy to use and the taste is amazing, the more food we eat the more energy we gain and can hold within our bodies, this is why Luna eats so much, just to use the Laws at her disposal requires a lot of energy more than her body naturally holds and produces therefore she gains the rest and extra from food, us demon children can also eat souls and mortal beings with physical bodies, that is where the most energy lies, in pure life however we stopped doing that a long time ago, even father wouldn't stoup so low as to rely on the life energy of a living mortal.

Kagura and I trained harder than I have ever in the past couple of hundred years, we were both adamant that Bankai is going to be achieved, **"Sit with me"** she stated simply, we both sat on our knees in front of each other and ate dango and drank green tea, however in our inner world it was just for show she exhaled slowly before saying **"you know I trust you as you trust me,** I nodded in response **, so why do you not trust yourself?"** I looked at her quickly before saying "I do trust myself I am a demon heir and a soul reaper with captain class abilities…" Kagura cut me off before I could say anything else **"then why does that conviction sound so empty and why are you so scared, I do know the answer and I had hoped you would come to me to talk about it but at last I need to approach you about it. You are calmness and you are the wind as am I however when you are worried, depressed, sad, scared, anxious I feel those but most of all I see it in our inner world."** She motioned to the sky and air around us, it was overcast, and the wind was being sucked into a large building storm of in the distance that looked like and embodiment of depression, when normally it looks like a sunny breezy paradise.

I bowed my head "I'm sorry Kagura, I have been having this gripping fear in my chest that gives me pain, and I have had those awful dreams, as you would have seen, I'm afraid I'm running out of time and that, THAT outcome may be inevitable, I am so scared that my best won't be enough to protect those I love." I levelled a look at her and she nodded in response **"I have seen them, and your worry is justified, but because you have something to protect is why you can go beyond your limit and to new heights, you are more capable than you know, besides the quinces are weakened naturally to your demon abilities you already have the upper hand, just like a rope, put one hand above the other to continuously get above those around you, and I will always be right beside you every step of the way, you are never alone."** I had tears in my eyes "ha… you know you are the wisest person I know and you always have a way with words, I'm so glad that you are my zanpakuto and me your reaper." She smiled at me again all proud and said **"then let this new goal aid you in become stronger and better faster, lets save Jushiro."** I smiled at her agreeing and knowing that she is using my dream as a pushing force for me to evolve and gain more power, to use fear is a smart idea in certain circumstances, so we continued our training for Bankai.

It had been I think nearly five days when out of the blue I was smashed with large amount of energy wafting through the wind to our direction from the soul society, it was immense and we knew the war had begun. I rushed from my spot at the pond to the other side of our lands to the very edge, many of our clan and my family gathered to that location, we could see the different colours of spiritual energy from many light up the sky and we could feel and smell the death in the air, even from this distance, and we knew that it wasn't our enemies who were losing the vast majority of their numbers.

It was very obvious, when we couldn't breath and the air was hot, not even the wind was present, we all begun sweating, we knew "He's using his bankai!" I shouted, many here were shocked as I, 'this foe must be extremely strong', **"this is why we trained so hard, for this…"** however before Kagura could continue my grandfather's spiritual pressure disappeared as if he wasn't there to begin with, I could hear my mother cry, we all knew in that deafening silence that he was no more.

I was standing in my father's office, along with InuKimi, my very distraught mother, the demon General, InuKimi's companion (the dog demon who has always been by her side), Luna, Shiro and the twins.

"I SAID NO, SERENITY!" My father shouted at me

"We could just offer aid in healing and supply's, other than squad 0, there is no one else other than us who defends the soul King and those that have fallen defend him as well, we could just help!"

My mother was still sitting in a chair crying silent tears, and she gazed off into space, my other siblings stayed in the corner very silent, meanwhile the general backed up my father and stood beside him in support of his decision, meanwhile InuKimi was very calculative in her quietness, hearing everyone's argument first.

"Must I remind you that we are not looking for a fight let alone a war, and we only go if and when called by the soul king himself, not the royal squad nor central 46 nor the soul reapers!" Father was very firm, in his voice, stance and where he put his foot down,

"Since when do you do as you're told, do you heal to all? And besides we are the great dog demon clan since when has our decision making and sense of right and wrong been taken from us, just because our species is nearly extinct doesn't mean that we should watch as war between others does, beside healing and offering a small bit of resources to our ally's shouldn't be decided by the soul King, if he had chosen us to be personal guards to defend him he would have seen the many other good things we can do and the many decisions we should be making in these kinds of situations!" I was starting to shout, I could tell what I said about my father bowing his head really hit a sore spot.

"You are too young, and itching for a fight, you have no real battle experience…" I had cut him off right there "I don't want to fight, I just want to heal them and help them in a non-combative way, is that too much to ask, grandfather is gone, the squad 0 has come and left, leaving the gateway open and the rest are left behind to try and help each other with no support, you can tell that not even central 46 is there anymore, we have the ability to aid."

I was now finished with my side of the argument but I could tell he wasn't "Then if you don't want to fight, tell me why have you been training harder than ever in the past five days, besides it was Kagura who stated that the enemy could arrive and leave in the blink of an eye, for us to be there if they come, will undoubtedly result in fighting, and putting unnecessary life in danger."

"I have been training for hundreds of years don't just use this time right now as an excuse, beside I want to help those who have raised me, and grandfather the captains they all raised me for many years."

Both sides made very good arguments, with all decision making it was decided with a vote of those who were in the family and those that were true dog demons. "now to vote to give aid to the soul reapers say 'I'" five 'I's' rang out, it was Mother, myself, Luna, InuKimi and her companion, the other five people disagreed being father, his general, Shiro and the twins.

I gave my other siblings dirty looks "Hey thinking strategically we would be vulnerable, and we can't help the reapers if we are also unable to help ourselves, not to mention no0t all are as strong as you are, nor trained in full combat, maybe we should just take a step back and see if they ask for help." I did see his point but I knew that he was just a pussy, and the twins both said in unison "come on, it's scary", "So it's a tie in votes, we will need a last vote from Komamura's father", so we all headed out to the forest, and to the entrance of the cave that he dwelled in.

I knew without a doubt that he was well aware of all the fighting and war going on, he didn't like soul reapers nor the way I wanted the clan's direction to go in, however his son is a soul reaper and he may want us to aid him, but he is very prideful, this could be the downfall to us going to help them. His large old hulking body stood and slowly left the cave, he seemed older than before, he waited for the lord to state the business that we required of him, he was quite for a moment thinking over what my father had told him, to help aid or not, I was really hoping he would say yes, but alas he stated in his low baritone voice no and went back into his cave. 'Useless old MUT' I yelled in my head, I was wholeheartedly agreed with by Kagura, 'why do we keep him around he must be ancient and ready to move on, why doesn't he?' Kagura responded with **"** **Now, now Ren is that any way to think or speak of your elders?"**

I was surprised that she was so calm and cheeky, seeing as it was just decided that we were not going to the soul society, especially after all off that hard work we put into our training for five days straight, she must know something I don't, and if I'm correct it's got something to do with Luna, I remembered the day she came back from the soul society and stated we should really continue our training in the laws before Kagura stole me away instead for Bankai training, yes I was sure she had something up her sleeve, and I knew InuKimi would aid us in our endeavour.

I however did notice the scent of another near the cave of the old demon, I thought I recognized it, but it couldn't be. I continued to catch up to Luna, who had already left with the others once the vote was decided, we both walked to my room, seeing as it was further away from our parents room and I know we wouldn't be over heard, well not this time as I was going to use a kido to shut off my room.

We had already waisted two days in arguments and deliberation's, in which the squad 0 had come down and helped out, I really wanted to get word to them but also word from them, I have been working on my own kido since before I left soul society however since the blocker was put in my chest, Kido has been much more easier. Luna was about to close the door, however I stopped her I placed my palm out to the opening and laid the Mirror door kido down, then closed the door, just in case anyone tries to interrupt or stop what we were going to do. "What are you planning right now?" Luna asked me as I grabbed my liquid black ink from my desk and she followed me into my bathroom, I was large and had an open swimming pool like bath with large marble pillars in the centre, I sat down on the edge next to the pool and took of the ink lid and placed patterns on my arms, beginning the first steps of the kido as I explained to Luna at the same time "I am going to use a kido that allows me to communicate with those in the soul society but I have modified it so they can also speak back to us, they will be able to hear you too, they need to know that we are not coming…yet"

Luna nodded and watched me closely as she was going to hopefully become a kido master one day if this war doesn't kill everyone, I placed my hands out in front of me and canted "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens and back- Bakudo #77 Double Tenteikūra" As I was saying the words a square reiatsu shape formed in the air with root like shapes coming off of it and spanning outwards, once I was done I could feel it connect to all those captains and lieutenants in the soul society but not all were there, which momentarily scared me.

"Captains and Lieutenants, sorry that we the Royal defence has not come to help and will not come to help as it was decided that it is too dangerous but also we haven't been called upon" I could hear a few off them murmur 'too dangerous but they are demons and not to mention the royal defence squad' I continued to speak "I can hear all of yous, so if you need to tell me something go ahead" It was captain Kyraku who spoke "Impressive Serenity, I can't say that I'm all that surprised, your father won't move in unless called upon, it does make sense, also the zero squad came and took the wounded and those who need training that includes Renji Abarai, Captain Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, the rest of us are pulling our resources together and training and healing those that are still alive, they are more formidable than we were thought, also we lost the head captain ad lieutenant along with many others, I am now acting as head captain, there is no central 46, Jushiro is being the doctor while Unohana trains Kenpachi Zaraki, it was the head captains last request if things go wrong." He finally finished hearing that my grandfather was gone hurt but we had things to get to doing.

"Our decision to help was over voted by only one vote, however there are those hear who want to help and do intend to in due time, we just need to get there undetected by the rest of the clan." I heard Jushiro say "you should not go behind your fathers back nor wishes Ren, I know you have the power to help and you want to but in this case stay home, and only come if called, these opponents are very dangerous they can steal a bankai." I nodded my head in understanding, "I would like to obey however I don't get the last say in my actions, we may not be coming right away but we will come to help soon enough, just do what yous can, for the time being, when we come we plan to fix everything." I said Luna gave me a knowing look, "what do you mean by everything?" Nanao asked "you will see in due time" said Luna in response, "Just give us some time." And with that I cut out the Bakudo Kido, "that was so cool" Luna spoke very enthusiastically, I hope that I can do that one day, I swear I will." Determination in her voice she looked at me and then said "off to InuKimi?" I nodded in confirmation.

We slipped into her room, without knocking, knowing the other demons could hear us if we did, "take a seat" InuKimi said as we approached her, "so what do yous plan on doing?" I looked at her "well we want to go help assist and protect them…" but before I could say anymore she simply demanded "how?" if you don't want to fight the enemy how can you protect those still there, not to mention Luna isn't trained for combat, and you will need to defy your father, are yous ready to do that?" she asked, she wanted to hear something specific from us, she's fishing and she has her own goals that she wants to achieve. "I will fight and protect if needed, I also have some more time to learn as much as I can, the enemy has been returning hitting them and then leaving, they will return again and I'm afraid this time they will hit the soul kings realm, not to mention we have the laws on our side if need be w…" "but the laws leave yous both quite exhausted, she sighed, I'll tell you what, I don't like being told what to do, and I know we are stronger than our enemies, I also do wish to help our 'friends' and we should considering that there are…was family members there, however more than anything, I believe that you girls need to see war, experience it consider this a stepping stone, a life experience to get you minds ready for the future, yous may or may not have to engage the enemy, but I whole heartedly believe that yous two can do anything yous put your mind too, so how much time do yous need to train?" Luna beamed a smile, "I plan to teach Ren a law, hopefully in less than seven days" she stated InuKimi raised one off her eyebrows "seven days, quite ambitious don't you think Luna, after all Ren only has one down to pat and look how long that took, and the second one she was sloppy with…" I stopped her right there, "I have faith that Luna knows what I would be easier for me to master based on my abilities if she says I'll learn it in seven days or less, then I will." I said with determination.

It was quite for a while before she stated "very well, I suggest you two train in the forest, I will send someone to watch over yous so that the guard and your father don't catch scent of this, I'll personally keep a close eye on him, okay?" she asked wanting to know if that was agreeable, Luna and I both nodded and thanked her, instead of walking around the house, Luna grabbed me and placed her fingers to her head and said "I invoke Jump" we than disappeared to the forest.

We had landed in a massive thicket of trees nearly fusing with them in the Jump law, "sorry" Luna said sheepishly as she scratched her head, I rolled my eyes at her "you're not gonna have a problem using that when we go to the soul society are you?" I asked "nope, nope definitely not" she smiled again in response. Once we got to a more cleared out area I asked Luna "so what is this Law you specifically want me to learn? You said I can 'fix everything' what did you mean by that?" She nodded at me, and begun to pull out the book of laws and said "yes, I have only started to try and master it, but I think with your energy reserves, you would be better equipped to use it, it's the Law- Resurrection, with this we can bring those who died back to life and fix aka repair any damage to living, dead and inanimate objects." I looked at her surprised, 'yes we went over all off this and yes I knew the laws however this surprised me that she thought I would be able to wield it better than her'. The look on my face must have portrayed what I was thinking, it was at that time I could feel energy moving straight in our direction, I tensed for a second but then realized it was InuKimi's companion and relaxed, Luna didn't notice any of this as she continued her talk "Yes I think you have the energy reserves for this one and not to mention since the blocker has been put in your pin point accuracy is ridiculous and the amount of power you have has increased as well, plus this one has an incantation more like a kido and it sort of heals but uses time as well, so I have no doubt in my mind that you can do this, plus I want to get this one down to pat at the same time, two is better than one." She finished her explanation, I thought for a while, "should I remove one gate seal in learning this one?" I asked her already to bite my thumb and remove it, she was quite for a while thinking, "no, not yet only if there is trouble trying to use it, we can start off trying it on small things then get larger and then try it on living things, once you can tell how much energy it takes and what size of area you can cover with using it, then we will start to release your seals, okay? Also I have only been able to use it on things such as rocks, trees the ground not living things and not large areas as of yet, I'll show you, but first can you please destroy that tree?" She pointed to a tree 7 feet in front of us, I lifted my hand and using my wind abilities used the air pockets inside of the tree to expand it, causing it to explode and splinter, I then lowered my hand, Luna was standing agape "wow your training wasn't a waste I see," I gave her a dirty look 'how could she say that' **"Don't worry Ren, besides I think this Law will be beneficial to us, in extending our training and senses, this one requires you to use those or else you would resurrect all fallen people including your enemies, this will require you to concentrate heavily on your surroundings and repair what is broken, I quite like the idea of this law, don't you think?"** I nodded to no-one but she knew I agreed.

Luna placed her hands outward towards the tree, fingers spread and thumb and fore fingers touching each other as she chanted " _A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jewelled vision of a life started anew. Oh what a wonderful soul so bright inside it has the power to heal the sun's broken heart, power to restore the moon's vision too, born a child of lights wonderful secrets- return to the beauty that was always there. Love teaches all to die with dignity so that they may come forth anew in splendour. Born once of flesh, then again of fire, reborn a third time to the sound of a humming haikus in heavens mouth, hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate; only after disaster can all be resurrected."_ Once she said the last word, all the small pieces of the tree lifted and moved back into one peace binding and fusing together, in literally five seconds it was whole again and felt just like it did before, it was destroyed nor dead anymore. I was shocked I turned to her "so that incantation is long as hell, and I have learned quite a few long ones myself but that was intense, so we can't really do this around enemies, and time is needed to do it," I stated the facts, the light green light that surrounded Luna and the tree had disappeared, and she seemed a little flushed from the exerted energy she had to use, she nodded her head in agreement, "but first things first, you need to remember this incantation, like yesterday, and slowly you will be able to feel the type of energy this laws summons up inside you and then how to apply it to what you focus on, due to your sword, sorry Kagura and your element abilities I think this one is right up your ally, so shall we begin?"

I took me half a day to have the Incantation down to pat, for the remainder of the day, I used the law to repair rocks, grass and tree branches that were broken, I also got a good feeling of the energy that flowed though me, it started in the throat and moved to encompasses my body, it also took both energy from my demon side and my soul reaper side, to morph the energy the law used, I than focused onto feeling the items I wanted to fix, I took me around ten seconds to fix them but slowly that got faster, and the focused feeling became second nature and more automatic. Luna had continued to use her law to resurrect a larger area but by the end of the day we were tired, I noticed that the energy reminded me more of my life transference kiss, which is essentially the same as the Life Transference Law, so this Resurrection is very similar to that, maybe that's why I am doing so much more better and learning it quicker, maybe I can also extend my life kiss, I should learn the death kiss more, even though it is ten times more easier to already use, destruction is easier than creation, always has been.

Day two, I could use the law on a much more larger area, already catching up and over taking the amount of area Luna could cover, I also found and killed a rabbit on our land, and then tried the resurrection on it, it took much more time even for a small animal I was back to ten seconds to repair the small creature, and was sweating, it took twice the amount of energy than repairing trees and grass and rocks, even though life ran through the trees and such, it wasn't a sentient being like animals and humans and other creatures alike. I hadn't felt the need to remove my seal on my arm since starting this training yesterday however I now felt like I was out of my reiatsu, I sat down, and chose to meditate and collect energy from the earth below me instead of eating or releasing a seal.

Day three, Luna decided to also try to heal a small creature, it hurt her though to see me kill it first, and knowing if she failed it would stay dead, She took even longer than I did to resurrect the dead rabbit, and she was so exhausted she had to eat some of the food in the picnic basket that InuKimi had brought to us by her companion, which for Luna was most appreciative. After I absorbed energy from the earth I didn't require to eat, and I was able to bring back multiple dead creatures in seconds now, the fact that I am using energy inside me to restore life, it was easier than my life kiss already, I however could see where my limit was, I would need to remove my seal once I got to ten dead creatures, and so I did, once done I brought them all back to life, the larger the animal the more energy was needed, I worried about how much a human or soul reaper would take, especially when you consider that they didn't have a physical body but one made up of reiatsu, but then again soul society was all created by reiatsu, maybe I can use that energy by absorbing it.

Day five, I could bring back creatures easily and all at nice, Luna had a few down to pat, and we both could do large amounts of area, Kagura wanted me to try and push myself to be able to cover the same area as I can with my senses, so that's what we have been doing, however the dilemma is there was no dead person around us that we could practice on and we were not going to kill someone to try it, this is where things got difficult.

Day six, we tried to resurrect a dead person, it wasn't our doing, InuKimi ordered her companion to kill himself and in doing so, we HAD to resurrect him, Luna let me do it, she doubted herself stating she needed more time and practice, I tried but couldn't I had to release another seal leaving only two left, with this I could bring him back, He sat up and looked at us, I had collapsed to the ground much like I do after healing Jushiro, I was extremely exhausted, he had thanked us, bowed and left, when he returned he had a large amount of food for us, and so we indulged. InuKimi had arrived and instructed us to continuously resurrect her companion after every time he took his life. Luna and I stared at her with wide eyes, she seemed so cruel right at that moment, but he didn't mind at all, he seemed okay with that decision. I removed my armour to allow more demon energy though my body as well as removed my last two seals, my armour formed a gold chocked necklace with the diamond shape centre of it as a pendant handing from it, "okay then let's begin."

It was later that night that Luna and I was wiped out, before he could take his life again, I quickly stopped him and said I couldn't do it again, he simply nodded and sat with us, making sure that no one came looking for us and was on guard, while we were exhausted, I ended up resurrecting him over 500 times, the more exhausted I got the harder it was to keep track, I also noticed that his soul stayed with his body making it easier for me to use the law, 'I wonder would it work if the soul is destroyed or already moved on, or what if they don't want to be resurrected?' I voiced my thoughts to Luna, "she thought for a moment before saying "well it could also be time limited, I think so long as the soul is around and the body is in tack enough to be resurrected than it should work, so those that were killed in the soul society should be resurrected so long as they have a body and their soul is still there but for reapers I think so long as a shred of their reiatsu is there, you should be able to bring them back, remember their body's' are all reishi" however she opened to the back of the book to see if more info was there to help us, re recited, that the soul could not be recreated or resurrected if it's destroyed, passed on or does not wish to be brought back, therefore only empty bodies would be fixed without life or a soul brought back to it, this is what makes this law so unbearably difficult to use and sometimes a miss and hit." She looked back up to me, I nodded, 'knowing that will make me save energy, if certain peoples souls are not there or have moved on, then I would need to waste energy bringing them back, only the ones still there, but you would think that soul reapers knowing the way the life and death and rebirth cycle works would naturally move on, but they are mainly reishi, I'll find out tomorrow.'

I turned to her "Can you jump us to my room, we will change and eat the largest dinner we have ever had and then sleep till tomorrow before heading to the soul society?" She nodded in agreement, I placed my armour back to how it was on my body, making me look like a soul reaper again and then clasped Luna's shoulder, she Invoked Jump and we were in my room. The Kyōmon was still up, so we quickly showered and dressed again, I released the kido and then we headed down towards the kitchen, not wanting to eat in the dining hall, where we can be seen by family and clan members, besides the cooks. InuKimi walked up to us once we were in the kitchen waiting and watching the chiefs prepares food for us. "So the family have been quite isolated from one another, your mother was upset and angry with your fathers decisions, and you brothers have kept their noses out of the issues right now, even the trouble makers, your father has been busying himself to stay away from any more drama, as for you two, I told him that you s were angry and upset and had locked yourselves in Ren's room, and even went as far as to put up a kido, he took my word for it."

Luna and I looked at each other feeling guilty, it was obvious this ordeal has split our family apart, even the staff and guards seemed as though they were walking on eggshells, "Don't get upset, yous know we are doing the right thing here, besides I doubt that once he realises that yous two are not here and have gone to the soul society he will have to step in and help out, won't he?" recognition played on my face, 'so that was what she wanted, to force his hand, and for Luna and I to be the ones who do that, which means we are going to be the ones who get in trouble for this!' I thought, "real smooth InuKimi" she giggled "oh tish-tosh, young ones get away with more things and your father will forgive yous easier than forgiving me" she said "so your essentially using our goal to get what you want as well, and everyone gets to help the soul reapers and we all live happily ever after?" Luna asked as well "well I wouldn't say happily ever after but we all get what we want." With that she turned and left the kitchens just as the large kitchen island in front of us was being filled with large platters, bowls and plates of food, so we dug in after thanking the many chefs and cooks that made it for us, slowly as I eat my four seals begun to naturally place themselves back onto my arm as I refilled the energy that I had lost due to the training, once done Luna and I head to my room for sleep.

"Okay so go over the plan for me one more time please?" Luna asked me once again to clarify, "okay so I am going to use a kido on us to make us invisible, so long as we are not seen by any of the demons or hanyo's we should be fine, however if we do get could I have a kido that can give us cover as you Jump us away to soul society, but if we get to the edge undetected by the clan, then we will Jump from our training forest okay?" She nodded "okay, and what route through the house are we using?" She asked "there are a few, just in case we need to double back or an obstacle gets in our way, so way 1 the easiest is we will go to InuKimi's room, and jump down from the balcony heading off the forest from there, it is further away from the forest but easiest way out of our home, way 2 is going to the kitchen from the second stairway at our end of the house, it is further away from where day should be in his office of his bed room, and we can use the back door in the kitchen where they bring in supplies, however this is closing to the training grounds and we could be discovered by a guard, way 3 is we take any and all ways to walk out the front door, we know that there are never guards at the front door, however it's a very open spot to be and has the highest chance of us getting caught, but it's closer to the forest, okay so we will try way 1." Luna nodded in understanding, "okay let's get to InuKimi's room, can you do this kido easily, remember we need to conserve as much energy as possible to use the law later," I nodded "yes the two kido's I decided to use today if needed are both low number kido's however useful, so don't worry okay."

I placed out my hand to hold onto Luna's as well and said "Bakudo #26- Kyokkō" light bended and warped itself around us to make us invisible to those around us, we walked over to my door, and I cracked it open and looked out to the left and then the right end of the hallway, seeing it was all cleared, we both stepped out and closed the door behind me, we headed down to the right towards InuKimi's room, we opened the door and slipped in, Luna very softly let the door close, so no-one could hear, I saw InuKimi standing in front of us and looking at us, "you can't go out my balcony, there is a guard situated below it, I tried to get him to leave stating that he was upsetting the view I got from up hear but he said that due to the war, he wasn't to leave his post for any reason unless Sesshomaru says so." I nodded my head, "well than, hopefully the training grounds won't have anyone there due to all being on high alert and at their posts," I said InuKimi responded "I don't think you should call them being on high alert as a positive, but at least try, after all I don't want your father to know I am involved, however I'll go out into the hallway first and will make sure all is clear, you can walk behind me until I reach the stairs that lead to the kitchen, okay." I nodded in agreement, I honestly didn't think that we would get that much help from her seeing as she didn't want to be in trouble apparently father isn't too happy lately with her. We all moved towards the door, but at the same time we heard foot-steps approaching from down the hallway, by the sound of it, I knew it was father, "get into the bathroom, just in case" InuKimi said, Luna and I went to a door on the left of the entry way of the room, and left it just ajar, and we were lucky we did, InuKimi, had just sat herself down and father had opened her door and entered without knocking or asking, he walked up to her and said, "mother, I was hoping you would talk to my distraught wife, even after so long she is still mad at me for the decisions I made a week ago and not to mention she still cries over her father's death." I couldn't believe how cold he sounded. "I will not son of mine, as I do not agree with your decision either, it is quite obvious how the family feels right now even if it was voted that we do not interfere, and yes she should be sad with her father's passing, so are the girls especially Ren, she spent so much time with him and learnt a lot from him, you should remember how it felt when you lost your father, but at least you had a heads up about it and you still acted like a mutt for a 150 years after his death, so don't you get angry if this inconveniences, however I should really console Rin, she does need the support." As she had finished her motherly rant to her son, she noticed that he was scenting the air, and looked towards the door, Luna and I were behind, we took a step back, but we heard her say "so you can still smell that they were here earlier, I had to console them and even bathed with them, they were angry and upset with you, you really have a knack for upsetting the ladies in the clan don't you my son." This got him to turn his attention back to her, InuKimi stood ready to leave and go to Rin and she had just said she would, "how are they, I've never gone so long without seeing my girls especially Luna unless they were studying, maybe I should go see them" InuKimi jumped onto it in a heartbeat and said "maybe not seeing them is your punishment from them Sesshomaru, besides they have been together, and you know those two they will eventually come out once they get hungry again." He simply nodded and followed InuKimi out into the hallway, we slowly slipped though the bathroom door and heard, InuKimi go to the left along with father, after turning the corner at the end, we opened the door, and lightly closed it and headed down the right towards the section with the kids rooms to get to the stairway that goes the kitchens and servant quarters that also has the laundry area and storage.

We just made it to the top of the stairs, when we heard a door opening up just beside us, it was the twins room, I quickly pulled Luna along with me down to the stairs and into the kitchen, once we were in there, I noticed all those there were human servants which made hiding easier, but I heard the boys gallivanting down the stair way as well, I lead us across the room and into the attached large laundry room, with open pools of hot water, with some of the maid's placing sheets, towels and mats in to clean them, it was extremely hot in this room, even with the windows open, I heard the boys go to the massive open pantry in the kitchen, I made our way over to the other end of the laundry room, and stood on a crate to look out the open stone window to see if there was any guards hanging around the training area just outside the back kitchen door, I looked to the left and right, but couldn't see any, it was then that I noticed, only because he shifted his feet, that a guard was standing right next to the back kitchen door but on the left of it, so anyone who left would be seen. I said to Luna in a low whisper in her ear "a guard is on the outside left of the back kitchen door, we can't go through it, and he will see us no doubt." She nodded and at the moment I heard the boys rushing of up the stairs again, obviously getting whatever food they wanted, at least they weren't causing trouble this time. I stepped down from the create and began to turn around, the ladies were not the wiser to us being in the same room as them, Luna whispered as low as she could knowing I could hear her fine "so we take the third way now?" I nodded to her and went back out to the kitchen and looked through the left open large storage area that connected to another second large kitchen, making it one large room, I noticed there was no hanyo's or demon's in the other kitchen, just those cleaning up dishes and cutlery and preparing fresh produce for soon to be Lunch and then dinner, I led Luna all the way through, we just needed to go through the last of the kitchens, the dining room, the lounge and parlour rooms, and into the ball room, we could check the front door way from the windows in the ball room, that has a clear view of the whole front of the house, being right next to the entryway that was in front of a large grand double staircase.

As we were about to walk past the island in the kitchen, with the 2 maids on the left one washing up and the other drying the dishes, I saw two figures walk in from the small hall way that connect the dining room the second staircase and the kitchen all together, I stopped so abruptly that Luna walked straight into my back but clung onto my clothes so that she wouldn't fall and hit the ground, it was mum followed by InuKimi, mother didn't notice us and I noticed her eyes were still a puffy red and she was exhausted she also seemed to not be paying much attention, for if she was I'm sure she would have been able to notice the kido, however InuKimi slightly tensed up and gave us a frown, quizzical look, she must have noticed that way 2 was a no go and this obviously worried her, just as it did I 'why so much security? Is father onto our plans?' She quickly fixed her facial features and joined my mother on a stool at the kitchen island, the maid wiping up, stopped and turned to them, "good more ladies of the West, my condolences my lady for your lost" she stated with a bow and directed her last part of her statement towards my mother, who nodded and said thank you. Myer was the maid's name she continued by asking "is there anything I can get for you ladies?" InuKimi, used that moment to wrap her arm around my mother's shoulders and used her hand to signal us to get going, as she said "yeah we want all of the chocolate, even the hidden ones that Sesshomaru keeps from the rest of us," I wanted to laugh but I heard mum say "he will get angry" but then InuKimi returned with "screw him, he hasn't been a good mate nor father lately neither son, so he can go a little while with no chocolate and you are hurting, chocolate always helps us heal." Myer seemed shocked by what InuKimi said, but did as asked, only the maids attended to the women in the family, we all had one each and Myer was being trained to be the personal hand maid of Luna, so our maids listen to us ladies and not the lord, as for the boys, their rooms are cleaned by the maids but they don't have anyone assigned to them, father takes care off the boys personally which is rare, its only if something comes up.

We continued on our way from the kitchens taken the larger opening into the dining room, instead of the smaller hallway that my mother and InuKimi entered from, it was far too easy for us to get bottled up and discovered, so we were going to stick to the larger open rooms that connect together with large openings and doors, if a demon or hanyo enter the room, we can hind behind many off the large furniture. In the Dining room was clear enough, only maids setting out the table for lunch time, as it was approaching fast, we shouldn't have even used that much time trying to leave this house, we easily walked pass them and into the lounge room that was connected via a large open entryway with the double doors already open, it too was clear, it had a simple lounge suite and an open sitting area near the large open window, I squatted down and sneaked between the lounges and over to the window to see how outside was. In the distance I noticed guards further off nears the edges and some near the houses off to the left away from the forest, it seems going towards the other residential houses for cover and moving about would be bad for us, as there were the same amount of guards as there were houses, I was getting worried that at this rate we will need to use the red smoke escape and just Jump, we won't have as much of a jump start before they get to us and force us home, but it should be enough time to make it there and help. I ducked just then as I heard someone enter from the front door, and make their way through the ball room, towards us, I quickly pushed Luna behind the chaise crouch next to the window, just as the door connecting to the ball room opened and a hanyo walked in to proceed through to the dining and then kitchen, thankfully he left the door open to the ball room, making it easier for us to see if the coast is clear. We made our way over to the door, and sure enough it was, this was now the trickiest part, the ball room was bear except for many tables that sat in the corner one placed on top of another, I made my way across the room to the window and looked out to the right and saw two guards on either side of the front double doors.

'I can't believe this, first InuKimi's balcony and then the back door and around the other houses and now using the front door and stationed at the front door', one of the guards looked over to his left and at the window I was standing at, I quickly took a step back and onto Luna's foot, nearly causing her to fall backwards and cry out in pain, I spun around and slapped my hand over her mouth at the last second and whispered sorry, then I heard that earlier guard on his way back towards our position from the kitchen, I practically carried Luna to the tables in the corner and pushed her to crawl quickly under a few of them so we could get out of view. Once he walked through the door way he closed it, crossed the ball room and out the front door and then to the left and pass all the windows of the ball room, I noticed one of the guards left with him as well, leaving one to guard the front, I went back up to the window with my head peaking over the sill, Luna whispered "what is wrong?" I noticed that the guards even on the edge were continuously moving and changing position, always on the move and unpredictable in their patterns, this is troublesome. I relayed what I noticed to her, and also added "if you use jump from inside the house father can easily detect us and use the other half of the medo stone to open the jump portal straight to us, or call us back or me via the smaller medo stone because it's on my person, But if we get far enough away or off of our lands than he would have an issue fining where we jumped from of that we are even gone at all, not to mention InuKimi can 'lose' the smaller medo stone for a while to prevent father from coming after us at all." She nodded to me, as we made our way back to the laundry room, to re check the back kitchen door.

Back in the kitchen mum and InuKimi were still at the kitchen island and mum was crying all her worried out while eating chocolate and cry talking all the pent up sad things to InuKimi who was just patting her back, InuKimi however noticed that we were back and the shock was evident on her face, I nodded to her and made my way to the laundry room, and used the same create to look out the window, so the guard was still there, it seems balconies, and the doorways had situated guards, meanwhile the rest were moving around the house and the wider perimeter with no reason at all, like blood ants on a mission to spread out and find food. "So what now?" Luna asked, I thought for a second, 'we need to be at least 100 meters away from the house any closer and father will know, we could knock out the guard at the door, and head straight out for 100 meters or try and strategically move around the back and side of the house towards the forest, even if I have to, I can knock out all those in our way, so long as I can sneak up behind them, but I can't do that to the general, it just won't work, and I know that, that kido won't knock out the hanyo's for long either.' I relayed all of this to Luna, we crossed to the other windows on the other side of the laundry room, and checked, from this position I could see there was more guards around the resident houses than I initially thought, and I saw a guard circling the grounds and about to turn and go back the way he came, I closed my eyes and focused, I could feel 4 placed at still positions one being at the back door, the others were all moving, two walked pass each other in the back area of the house and then would turn around and go back, one guard on each side of the house going back and forth that had most windows covered, and the front had the same as the back two guards passing each other back and forth, the houses has 4 guards moving around them, and four more at the west, south, east and north positions on the outer border, and I noticed the old demon in the cave in the forest but also another demon in the forest, but once I felt who it was I realised it was InuKimi's companion.'

This was beyond tricky, it was then that I felt it, the soul king was dead, I had been able to feel the reishi and reiatsu going off in the distance but that was a very distinguished feeling, I also noticed in my head that all the guards went rim rod straight and stopped moving, only the general moved quickly through the back door and up the stairs to my father's location, so did mother, InuKimi and the brothers, I also noticed that the guards weren't moving any more, this could work for us, right know we needed to move, I grabbed Luna and sprinted to the back door, I looked to the left and quickly placed my hand over the guards face and said "Tanma Otoshi" just above a whisper, I quickly caught him on the way down, and laid him against the wall, as if he had just sat down due to sore feet. I continued with Luna and moved through the back yard areas of the residences and towards the forest area, it helped that they all stopped and were looking up and towards the soul society, some having looks of disbelief, I tried to move fast but Luna was slowing me down, so I turned around and scoped her up into my arms and moved quicker, I was a shame I couldn't blend into the wind with another person it would have been far more easier.

I reached the forest and made my way over to the very otter edge where the drop off was and didn't stop, just leaping off the edge and landing on the ground far, far below us, I let Luna down onto her feet. We were about to Jump but I feel to my knees, I could feel the unbearable pain in my chest and I felt a void open up in my chest, I felt life leaving me, but it wasn't me, I knew it was Jushiro that it was happening to, Luna was in a panic and calling my name and asking if I was all right, but her voice was watered down and she was hazy in my vision, I could feel tears running down my face, "Jump, Luna take us now!" I said, she was scared and her eyes showed fright and worry but she did as I said and placed her hand onto my shoulder and said "I invoke Jump."

We arrived and nothing looked like the soul society, everything was broken and destroyed old buildings, the reishi in the air felt different and I couldn't feel many around us, I could tell where Jushiro was, I grabbed Luna and made our way to his location with my flash step, Luna was in my arms, so I didn't have to worry about pulling her along at too fast speeds, Once I got to the room, that had lots of scientific equipment in it, I noticed Jushiro on the floor in his own blood, no one else was there anymore, I let Luna go, and she stepped away from me, I kneeled down on the floor and placed my hand onto his back. He wasn't breathing, I couldn't feel or see his soul, he wasn't here anymore, I turned him over to his back and his eyes were hazy with nothing left inside, I noticed the patterns on his body, he must have called upon Mimihagi, 'so did he sacrifice himself, to get the others up above us to fight?' **"I'm sorry Ren, he was a good man and selfless, even in his last act in life, don't let him down now."** With Kagura's words, I stood up and said to Luna, "we need to Jump up to the soul kings palace, can you do that?" she nodded and placed her hand on me, and we were gone and arriving on another broken building, I looked around and noticed a large round sphere in the distance, it was condensed with a lot of energy and I could feel it's force from this distance, I could also feel faint reiatsu signatures, coming from inside, Luna's eyes were located on it as well, **"Activate bankai Ren, that heavy gravity will be difficult to move through normally and take of your armour."** I proceeded I tapped my finger on my armour, releasing it, till I wore long white pants held up by a gold metal belt, a white boob tube covered in gold plated armour, that extended and covered my upper chest, and both arms in gauntlets, my pointy ears showing, my purple demon marks showing on my face, arms, hands, ribs, lower back and hips. I grabbed my sword from thin air and through it up into the air, twirling around in a circle high into the sky and said "Bankai- Kika Suru Subete Sonzai Emperious Kagura (Vaporize all existence Emperious Kagura), the air and wind around us went silent, but nothing appeared, "did it work?" Luna slowly questioned me "of course it did, now let's go and see if we can help those inside of that gravity ball." I said taking of, jumping from one broken building to another and used the wind and air to help Luna, as we got closer, we noticed a green haired woman, jump off towards and into the ball as well leaving a broken building where she once stood, I grabbed Luna and said "Jump us inside and land next to those inside, you may not be able to move once we are inside, when I say go, you jump us out somewhere safe okay?" without a response, we were already inside.

Luna landed up right between two hollows, the green haired woman who was now kneeled over next to a blue haired Arrancar, that was an espada, he was grumbling about not dying like this or some shit, I could feel the pressure, but my senses allowed me to pinpoint the other three locations, all three nearly dead, but in very close proximity to my location, I extended my moko moko out and collected the young boy, Yoroichi and Kisuke. The green haired espada placed her had on Luna's shoulder, I noticed the blue haired hollow looking at her shocked as she had her hand on his shoulder and I could hear Kisuke behind me wrapped up in my tail with the other two, saying "Serenity?" I shouted to her "Luna NOW! Jump NOW! Before it explodes" she had a very had concentrated look on her face and her eyes were closed, this was cutting it close even for me, the next second I felt like my insides were pulled out and then rearranged and put back in, I saw bright white light, then pitch black I thought maybe I was dead, but then I landed on a sandy ground and a black sky. I heard everyone else moan in pain at the impact with the ground; once I took in our surroundings I knew that this was Hueco Mundo.

I let the three wrapped in my tail go, and I looked at Luna "you brought us to Hueco Mundo, are you mad, how are we supposed to help the others if we are here?" it was then that I noticed she was beyond exhausted, jumping between worlds especially while being ripped apart and travelling between them was stopped while the soul Kings powers were being absorbed wouldn't have been easy, I sighed and she responded "I panicked and he thought of this place and you were yelling at me to Jump, so here we are," She was laying on the ground bone tired, both of the previous espada's were now standing, and the other three behind me we still laying on the ground too, I didn't like this predicament, especially with the way the blue haired guy was looking at me. "Who the hell are yous two and what did yous just do?" he all but growled at me, seeing as I was the one that wasn't practically passed out. "I am Serenity and that is Luna, we decided to save your asses, so thank you would be the right thing to say," I said in an irritated voice, anger was easier to turn to rather than think over the other things that have happened since we got to soul society. The green haired woman, moved so fast she caught me off guard even with my bankai still active, and I remember hollow powers weaken demons, but the lady just hugged me so hard, I thought it could have been an attack, but she said "thank you so much Reni, you are so nice to come and save those you don't even know, isn't she Grimmjow?" she turned towards the guy who was still in his Resurrection, but he just "humphed" and turned away. "My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but I know that's a mouthful so just call me Nel, and the blue brooding cat is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, but you can call him Grimmy" I was shocked, she was so over the top, but before anyone could say or do anything Grimmjow spun around and snapped "like hell she can, and I've told you not to call me that!" I slowly smiled, they acted like siblings, and maybe they are, in a way. That's when I remembered the others need to be healed. I turned away, and moved the unconscious three onto their backs, I could feel that the young boy was on the edge of death, he also looked a lot like Yoroichi, maybe they are related, and I knew the healing kido was going to do nothing in this case, so I'll give him a kiss instead.

The other two bickering behind me, went quiet and looked in my direction, as my energy moved to my lips, causing them and all my visible demon markings to turn from purple to pure shinning white light, as I was bending over to place a kiss on him I heard the two behind me say "what are you doing?" I simply ignored them, and kissed the boy, I stayed in the same position for quite some time, before I pulled away, I wasn't as tired as I normally was he slowly opened his eyes and shot straight up into a sitting position and freaked out, "calm down kid, your safe okay!" I head Grimmjow say, I moved over to Yoroichi and gave her the same treatment but it took longer, and her eyes popped open while I was still kissing her, she chose that moment to deepen the kiss and slip her tongue into my mouth, resulting in my eyes popping open in shock and immediately pulling away saying "yuck, Yoroichi!" and rubbing at my mouth, she laughed heartedly and said "I couldn't resist" however she stopped laughing once her brother hugged her in relief however she complained that he was too soft as boy and he had to grow up to be a man. I continued onto Kisuke however in my head I thought 'if he pulls Yoroichi's tactic kiss on me I'll make him wish he died' and then proceeded just as I did with the last two, he took nearly the same amount of time as Yoroichi, but it was easier for me to tell when he was awake and he had begun to smile, I simply stopped and stepped away from him he sat up with his legs crossed and said "aww Serenity, I never knew you felt that way about me, nee" I death glared him and said "you and Yoroichi are two peas in a pod, it's ridiculous" however his face went serious and he said why are we in Hueco Mundo, by now the others were standing, except for Luna who was still asleep on her back in the sand, when I turned around I noticed that Grimmjow was back in his normal form. "We are here because Luna brought us here using a special technique, and because Grimmjow thought off this place, this is where we arrived, so don't blame me."

I ended up giving Yoroichi my moko moko to cover up her nakedness, I picked up Luna bridal style and we preceded to a place called Las Noches that Aizen once ruled, it was so we could get food, water, clothes and sleep comfortably, we had no idea how long it would take for the pathways between the worlds to open up again was gonna be, or how the war was going to go, but I had faith in Ichigo, I may have not known him, but if my Jushiro believed in him enough to leave the rest to him then so would I. I kept my Bankai up the whole time, I wasn't going to drop my defences, especially with a sleeping Luna and two very powerful hollows who we followed to our destination, once we arrived it took us a long time to get to any places that even looked remotely like living quarters most of it was just longa as hallways and no doors were marked either, and why was everything white? I voiced my thoughts "this place really needs some décor," both Nel and Grimm both stopped as did the rest of us, "I'll take Yoroichi to get clothes," said Nel and they both headed of down a right hallway, Grimmjow just said follow me, he led us to a tower that had one way in via a bridge, once we entered, I saw the open lounge room, an open kitchen area and an open stairway that went upwards to the next floor, next to the kitchen was sliding doors that went out to a large open balcony with no roof. "Follow me" he said, each floor we went up had its own lounge room, with a door leading to a large but plain bedroom with an ensuite and walk in robe that was empty, the stairs to the next level was adjacent on the other side of the room as the previous staircase, there was seven levels all together including the base level, apparently the top level was Grimmjow's and no one was to go up there, I was on the first level with Luna, sharing a bed, or her sleeping and me watching, Yoroichi's little brother was on the next level, Yoroichi was on the one above him and then Kisuke and then Nel and then Grimmjow. However, once I laid Luna down, I could feel all the rest of them congregate to the main level with the kitchen on it, it was easy to tell, seeing as when they went down one staircase they would need to cross the entire floor and lounge room, to get to the other staircase to proceed down to the next and continue this till they hit the bottom floor.

I was reluctant to leave Luna asleep and vulnerable but they were all on the bottom level, so no one could get to her and I can keep an eye on them all as well as get information and offer some if needed, so I headed down the staircase, all were on the couches, Yoroichi wore all white tight tank top that stopped just below her bust and low hip hugging white tights and black socks and white soul reaper shoes. She still had my tail with her but it was beside her on the couch and I saw Nel, lightly squeezing it in her hands and saying "it's so fluffy." Grimmjow had his legs spread out wide and feet up on the coffee table and both of the other boys we in single person sitting couch facing towards the other three on the lounge, I walked over and up to my tail, and directed my question to Nel and said "am I allowed my moko moko back?" she looked up in awe at me and repeated my words "moko moko, what exactly is that?" I sighed but both Yoroichi and Kisuke giggled and said in unison "it's her tail" which only made Nel act more in awe until she seem to realize "Oh I'm so sorry, it was just so soft and I was intrigued, how rude of me" I lifted my hand and my tail lifted and wrapped itself around onto my body just like how it was before, "A tail huh?" Grimmjow said looking unimpressed and his head held up by his hand, I nodded; Yoruichi piped up and said "oh by the way this is my younger brother Yushiro" I nodded towards him in hello, "this isn't going to be some friends club were we all meet up and exchange stories" Grimmjow grumbled, I took a seat on the last bit of the couch next to Nel.

"Come on Grimmjow, you must at least like us to bring us to your tower and allow us to live here until we can sort things out, only friends let friends crash on their couch" Kisuke said with a shit eating smirk, "who said…" he begun but his eyes narrowed onto Nel and he said "it was you" he seemed tense as if ready to pounce on her for a fight, you could really tell that he was feline in nature, "Well I for one am thankful" I spoke aloud, this seemed to make him relax and slump back to his position as I heard him grumble "you better be." My attention was taken by Kisuke as he said "so Serenity how long are you going to stay in that form let alone keep your bankai active, I thought you would have tired and released it by now" I looked at him shocked and surprised while the rest looked at me shocked and surprised except for Yoroichi who said "I'm so proud that you finally reached bankai but you don't need to show off," Grimmjow had a confused frown on his face as he said "I can't see anything, and the other two nodded in agreement with him, however I placed my hand on my chest plate, which changed me back to looking like my Shinigami self, with just the chest armour, no tail and I released my bankai resulting in me gripping the air which Kagura my zanpakuto appeared in it, I then laid her against the chair standing up. Shock was the only expression "how the hells do you now look like a reaper and what was that bankai, how come we couldn't feel it?" I exhaled; Kisuke seemed excited and offered to answer the questions, so I let him. "You see Lady Serenity InuTashio, is part of the Royal defence squad and her clan and her are very…'special' I heard Grimmjow grumble "defences squad, my ass" but Kisuke continued, "her family are demons and soul reaper Hanyo's, Serenity is the next heir and the oldest and strongest of all her siblings, she is sealed so that she can keep her powers to normal levels without hurting or killing others around her, she is let me see 320 years old, and she is one of the last dog demons left, she has many abilities and is very talented." He finally finished like a proud peacock, "so little miss heiress here is some big shot, if you were so amazing why you didn't help out sooner…" Grimmjow was interrupted but Nel interrupted "Grimmjow you shouldn't be so mean…" but then Yushiro said, "So who is the younger girl upstairs?"

"All very good questions, Kisuke started off, "the lady upstairs is Lady Lunafreya InuTashio the youngest in the family, they are not to engage in soul reaper business unless called upon by the soul king or have permission by either the head captain, squad 0 or central 46, I take it yous two went against orders to get to us." I nodded my head in agreement, but before any more words could come out of my mouth Grimmjow had stood up and threateningly said to me "So dog demon hey, I take it you guys are strong to be a last resort scenario, seeing as I haven't been able to sharpen my claws on bones and Ichigo is still in the soul society fighting or dead, what do you say to us fighting, I was not satisfied in that last fight anyway," He questioned, I narrowed my eyes at him and thought 'dammit, the last thing I want is to fight him' but Kisuke said "well you aint gonna get much of a fight, that ability Ren used on us three was extremely exhausting and took a lot of her energy, she is nowhere near 100%, so there's no need, besides Grimmjow I was hoping that you would come with me to the location I had all my equipment and tents set up before we left?" That really took his threating gaze off of me and over towards Kisuke, "like hell I want to go around with you carrying your useless shit like a man servant, just who you think I am?" He all but shouted at him before he levelled his stare at me and said "besides I'll go easy on her." I really didn't want to fight, I haven't even been able to sit down and sort through the last 24 hours and I knew that was going to hurt, I was trying really hard to focus on anything other than that in the back of my mind, it was easier when I had my bankai active, as my focus was on everything else but the true of the situation.

My clenched jaw and angry stare, must have been answer enough because Yoruichi said "That's no way to treat a lady Grimmjow, or is it something more, do you want her to beat you up just so she can heal you with a kiss, oh that's got to be it, your jealous that you missed out, I mean even Nel got to play with her tail, that's a pretty romantic gesture in its own way…" his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance, but before he could explode, I said "I don't want to fight you, 1- I'm tired, 2- I'm not leaving Luna alone and 3…" I trailed off, "there are some things I really need to come to terms with," I said softly, he gave me a quizzical look as I stood up and walked up the stairs, however I could feel soft, sad gazes on my back.

I had sat up in bed next to Luna all night and wept silent tears, as I realized I'm stuck here, I can't bring him or any of them back, I was of no help Luna did more than I did, all that training for nothing, I couldn't even save my mate, I'll never see him again, smell him, touch him or hear him, however every time I thought of him he always wore a smile in my mind's eye and I just knew he would say 'everything's alright, life goes on and you have done a lot, I gave up my life for many, besides I am old enough, you are just beginning, you have loads amount of potential and 100 times my life time to still live and give to others, so don't be sad just look to the future' I remembered when we were talking about the younger potential soul reapers and how proud he was, I would take care of the next generations for him and pass on his caring, loving and wise ways, to this I swear. I could feel Kagura smile and place a hand on my shoulder in support of my decision, after that all of the stress caught up and I was very tire, I taped my armour and I was wearing the same gold choker necklace as before but this time I had on a white sleeping Yukata, I crawled under the blanket and feel asleep, knowing Kagura would keep an eye out for us.

So it turns out, Kisuke and Grimmjow did go and gather his belongings and returned, it was all set up on the bottom floor where there was more than enough space for it, Yoruichi was eating bowl after bowl of food, that Yushiro had prepared for her, he was still cooking more for the rest of us, apparently he's a really good cook, the two espada's weren't around and I couldn't feel them in the tower, meanwhile Kisuke was playing around with some equipment that I had no idea what it did, Luna followed me down and said "good morning" but when she looked outside it was still a waxing moon up in the sky, "err…night?" I smiled, I sat next to Yoruichi at the kitchen island stools, as Luna went over to help out Yushiro, who blushed when she offered and meekly nodded his head, when Yoruichi finally came up to brother between a mouths full of food, I asked "where are the espada's?" she lifted her finger and said "ex-espada's don't let them hear you say that, they both went to raid more kitchens through las Noches seeing as we might be staying longer, plus we don't know the lay-out of this place, so it's pointless for us to try look as well," Luna piped up and said "that's so nice of them to do that for us," I nodded they do seem to be nice but Yoroichi laughed and said "Grimmjow is only doing it because he loves to eat human food something about the taste of it being nice." That's when I remembered Luna hasn't technically met anyone but must know of them from my stories, "so Luna this is Yoroichi, this is Yushiro her little brother, over there is Kisuke and Nel is the female Arrancar and the guy is Grimmjow, but ill reintroduce you to them when they come back, and everyone this is Luna the youngest." They all said their pleasantries and were making small talk until the door opened abruptly, they must have been moving fast because not even I sensed them, Grimmjow followed by Nel, carrying boxes, they placed them on the island, Luna had turned around after spooning up some more fried rice and saying to Grimmjow "hi, I'm Luna, you must be Grimmjow, do you want some breakfast?" she offered the most sweetest smile for him, he seemed to size her us first, this made me tense up, he was so close, if he wanted to hurt or kill her, he was in the prime position to, but he just took the bowl and said "yeah and hears some more food for you to pack away" he opened a draw and grabbed out a spoon, "Thank you Grimmjow-sama, and Nel-sama…" she was about to ask if Nel wanted some food as well, but she received a bone crushing hug from the hyperactive green haired lady, "oh thank you Luna, you are just the sweetest thing I have ever seen, and your so kind, not to mention you saved all of our hides" she took the bowl of food and a spoon and placed it down on the coffee table and begun to eat next to Grimmjow, he seemed not to mind, he also seemed very tame today, my attention was brought back to the bowl of food placed in front of me.

Kisuke finally joined the rest of us in eating but sitting on the couch nest to the arrancar's, once I was finished I sat in a single chair and noticed that Kisuke had his trademark hat on, so I voiced my thoughts "Kisuke did you seriously managed to save your hat even through that fight and near death?" I asked shocked not knowing if I should be amazed, or upset at myself for not realizing he had it earlier on him, 'is my attention span that terrible?'. It was Grimmjow that said "oh no he had a replica at his camp grounds and was the only real reason he wanted to go there to begin with," he had a cheeky smile and his voice was light with humour, "are you serious" I directed it at Kisuke with surprised eyes "maybe" Kisuke replied mysteriously and started woofing down his food so he could get back to playing with his trinkets, it was then that Luna had sat on the arm of my chair, I moved oved so she could slip down into my lap. "So you two are siblings, right? And so are yous two?" Nel asked as she first pointed to us and then to Yoruichi and Yushiro who just sat down in the other single chair, while all the others shared the lounge. We all nodded and Luna chose to answer "yeah, I am the youngest and Ren is the oldest, we are also the only daughters between us we have three brothers, one being her twin and the other two being identical twins as well." I decided that I was going to stop her if she decided to over share, however we didn't know how long we would have to live together and maybe it is better getting to know each other especially while in this situation. Yoruichi didn't offer any words about her personal life and was eyeing my reaction to Luna's over sharing, "So are yous two related as well?" Luna asked directing her question towards Grimmjow and Nel, Grimmjow sat up in shock but also angry and insulted apparently, and Nel laughed and said "See Grimmy, we have spent so much time together that we are practically family know!" she continued to laugh "NO! We are not related, thank the gods for that, what made you think that?" he directed at Luna, who was surprised at their opposite reactions, even Kisuke chocked on some of his food, and Yoruichi was snickering behind her hand. "oh I'm sorry Grimmjow-sama and Nel-sama, I just thought that seeing as yous are so relaxed around each other that yous must be family or at least friends?" she stated with the most innocent look on her face, she was good at getting people to open up and to how to play people, I mean after all she did that to Father for the past 310 years, she better be a master at it already. "well were not, not even friends we were only there in that shit hole because the circumstances turned out that way, so get it outta you head kid, I'm no one's friend here and I sure as hell aint related to anyone, do you even know how hollows work?" he questioned quite rudely, but honestly I just realised that no Luna had never learned the evolution of the hollows like I did in the soul society, I looked at her and said "that's right you don't"

Dead silence took the room, all we heard was Kisuke dropping his spoon into his empty bowl before saying "well Lady Luna, I would be happy to oblige in your education, why don't you follow me?" she simply said okay and got up, Kisuke left his dirty bowl along with the other 2 bowls, they went over to his things, he pulled out a tecta and large white notepad, as he begun to draw bunny like figures on the paper and explain the life, death and rebirth cycle and how hollows evolve, I face palmed when I saw the drawings knowing that they were Rukia's, but then I softened when I thought of her, I hope she is okay, Grimmjow looked over to what they were doing and had an unbelievable hilarious shock on his face, which was so funny, I bursted out laughing.

Kisuke had said that if the gateways between worlds opened he would know straight away via his machines, and he also turned down Luna's offers to take us home once she collected her energy which wasn't hard with all the reishi in the air here, I also didn't want her to hurt herself, and leave herself vulnerable again like that, Kisuke had tried opening a garganta his was but it didn't work nor for the arrancar's. Every breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert and snack was left to Luna and Yushiro to handle, much to the delight of the rest of us in the tower, Yoruichi helped Kisuke with prep, doing experiments, going into the waste lands of Hueco Mundo, meanwhile a lot of the time Nel spent her time with the younger ones, Grimmjow would either seclude himself in his room or be outside doing god knows what when it wasn't a meal time, I was idle, I didn't like it, I wanted to continue with training, especially right now, the world wasn't destroyed but we still don't know what has happened in soul society and I'm sure father and the clan are having puppies and kittens over Luna and I missing, I though maybe they would have used the medo stone to force us back, but haven't or can't or it could be it isn't working? Other than that, there is no day, if we want to enjoy sunlight, we have to go out under the fake sky and still I can feel is artificial, the days blend together, I couldn't even tell how long we have been here, but my inactivity is making my restless, something needs to happen soon. Grimmjow still tries riling up people in the tower for a fight, he was luck that Yoruichi is excited enough to oblige him, but he is still gunning to try and fight me, and the way I am restless lately, I feel like agreeing.

It was then that I felt Luna touch my hand, "we have been here a while, hey? And you have not done anything neither have I, maybe we should go out and train?" she offered, she must feel like she is falling behind as well, I nodded in agreement. We briefly mentioned, we were 'going out', much to our dismay Grimmjow cocked his head up off the couch so fast that he said "I'll come!" much to enthusiastically for my tastes, I heard Kisuke say "be back by dinner time, and you stay away from those trouble makers" in a condescending mothers tone, "YES MUM!" both Luna and I said in unison and Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the whole conversation.

Grimmjow followed us the whole way to the doomed sun lit area, we even walked slow thinking it would annoy him and he would just leave, however it was me that got more aggravated, I just need to breath and relax, I thought. "Say can we now fight?" he whined like a child, I shook my head no and said "we are going to train…" but he said "good so am I, why don't we do it together?" I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head from behind me and I knew he had a shit eater's smirk on his face without having to look, but before I could say anything Luna spoke up "oh would you Grimmjow? That is so kind off you, and here you were stating not too long ago that we weren't friends", I quickly looked at her shocked and said "Lunaaa!" but she just smiled at me, "maybe he's bored to, just like you?" and with that she skipped off to start learning more of the Kido I demonstrated for her a while ago. My mouth was still agape as that little shit left me there with this blood thirst hollow feline, I looked at him he was smirking and said "shall we?" I frowned and pulled my zanpakuto out, and assumed my defensive stance, "so straight for the sword hey? Don't know how to find hand to hand?" He was being all fucking smug, I stood up straight and smiled and placed my sword back in its place on my hip, before saying "I don't think you would like my type of hand to hand combat fighting Grimmjow, he raised his eyebrow and said "try me", with that I released my armour to what it was like on the first day we met, with no swords present and my body in its natural state with less closes in the way and my tail showing, he smiled and said "that's more like it!" as he got into a fighting stance, as did I but not a similar one to his, I could feel his blood thirstiness and I knew he had the upper hand over me, but I could hear my demon howl in excitement as my heart beat quickened.

He rushed at me, pulling back his fist, I could tell he wasn't using his full speed nor strength, which I was privately thankful for, I lifted my hand and my claws glowed green and my poison whip came out and went to spiflicate him, but he dodged, he looked at me surprised and said "what the hell was that, this is meant to be hand to hand you bitch" his comment made me angry as I said "this is an extension of me, therefore this is how your gonna have to fight me, suck it up princess or leave" I mentally hit myself 'what are you doing, are you trying to get him to go all out and kill you?', his smirk returned and he launched at me but faster this time.

I quickly spun around making the one whip circle me in defence, waiting for him to show up, I closed my eyes trying to feel him like how Kagura trained me, she was actively trying to find his presence as well and shout out his location to me, and then I felt him come at me from above, I shot my left hand up and my right one continued to make the twirling whip around my body, I let my left one bring a poison whip out of my nails and shot towards Grimmjow, he dodged to the left, but I made my whip follow him, which caught him off guard and nick his forearm as he blocked, I could feel that it didn't penetrate his skin as his defences were up making his skin solid. He paused and said "neat trick, but that can only work so many times you know, and you haven't moved from your first position," I opened my eyes and said "does that say more about me or your fighting experience?" I smiled when he didn't like the jab I had at him, he rushed me yet again but this time, he went low and kicked my feet out from below me, I flipped backwards using my hand to somersault and not land defenceless, but he didn't let up he was straight onto the attack again pushing me back and making my stance unsteady, 'my god he is fast' was all I could comprehend, every time I nearly caught him with my whip he would disappear at such fast speeds, so this is what it feels like for a soul reaper to fight a demon, I see how they don't notice their powers being dampened by their opponent, I heard him say "pay attention!" as he punch his hand straight through my defences and into my face, breaking my nose, fracturing my cheek bone, splitting my eyebrow and I could feel the instant swealing, he backed up straight away, and whistled low and said "that's a real shiner" with the biggest smirk, I death glared him, but I raised my demon powers to flush my body, and my markings shined up a brighter purple, as my injuries all but disappeared. "Regeneration?" he asked but I ignored him, as I rushed him this time stopping right in his personal space and upper cut him, as I lightly springed my body of the ground to put more force into my hit but also to be able to reach his jaw, It hit dead on and I heard a crunch but the shocking pain running from my hand up my arm and back was answer enough for me, he hadn't even moved, his just smiled down at me and did a 360 spin and kicked me in the stomach sending me flying above the sands and into a dune. Hitting the sand dune was pleasurable compared to the broken ribs and hand, fingers, wrist and elbow in my right arm, It was then that I heard Kagura say call upon me, and so I did, when I threw I'm zanpakuto in the air and said "Breath Kagura!" Grimmjow stopped first thinking I was going to get rid of it but then in happiness that this obviously boring fight for him was hopefully going in a better direction, while he stopped I healed my wounds again, and bit down on my thumb and released my four seals on my arm, once my spiritual energy went through the roof, I heard him say "about time" I caught my now formed scythe that I held with one hand.

He stood all cocky with his hands in his pockets of his zipped up jacket and said "I'm surprised you have this much sprit energy it's more of a captain class level, however I take it that this is only your Shikai, you're sure you don't want to take the opportunity and go straight to Bankai?" Instead of answering I rushed him, and with my flash step, showed up behind him, he had to quickly put his arm up to guard, my scythe poll hit his arm, and the bladed tip left the smallest line on his cheek, with a little drop of blood rolling down his jaw, his eyes narrowed down and saw the scratch, he then seemed so pissed, that I thought for a second I would regret this, but both my demon instinct and Kagura egged me on, to fight. It was at the last second I saw and heard the light in his hand, light up red just as I knew he was about to say 'cero' I dodged in the nick of time, he then pulled his zanpakuto out of its sheathe and charged me again.

It felt like the fighting was going on forever as he was so difficult to fight, he would get up and close using his sword to dodge and hold Kagura at bay, but then use his other to try hit me or set of a bala or cero, it was always the bala that hit, as it was so quick, he even got me in a bind by making me defend against a forming cero and quickly latched onto my scythe poll arm, and then threw, yes I said threw his sword away and tried to cero me through the chest, leaving me burnt and without any top on, I used my demon powers to heal and my necklace choker morphed around my entire chest and abdomen to cover me up but all more protection, it made a sleek gauntlet with defensive blades jutting out so I could adjust to his quick and in close attacks. He lifted his eyebrow and said "cool armour you got there, let's see how strong it really is?" by the time I looked up, I noticed a large blue cero, that I couldn't escaped, It hit point blank, I could feel the amour hold, but it was like his attack moved through me and damaged my insides, I spat up blood and I could feel broken ribs yet again, I healed once again, now getting exhausted from doing so much in so little time, He cocked his head to the side "I'm surprised your still standing after my grand ray cero, but that won't last long, he held his sword as and crouched down, and laid his finger nails on the blade, he racked them down the now glowing blue blade and said "grind, Pantera."

I felt scared and quickly said "Bankai Vaporize all existence Emperious Kagura" my scythe disappeared, everything slowed down and I could feel everything, I harnessed the wind, and cold feel all around me, even him shooting towards me at incredible speeds, I instantly blocked and used my thoughts to cut at him, at the last second, his instincts must have told him something was there that he couldn't see, as he quickly backed up and looked all around me and himself, he was on edge, little did he know I could still do it even from this distance, however I won't let him know that just yet. I moved in closer to his position, using multiple attacks all at once, to converge on him, one going for his legs, another for his head, another for his back and the last for his waist and ribs, I also used my bankai to move faster through the air, and appear a second after all of my hits hit, the only one that hit was the one from behind and it took the tip of his tail, he yowled in anger, I shielded myself from the impact wave his voice made, his eyes seemed to pierce me, he was now out for blood, which in return, I could feel he was after my fluffy tail, I kept dodging and using my bankai for invisible walls and barriers, so that he would hit something invisible to his eyes, but once he got to close, I used my poison whip once more and hit it at the same time my wave slash hit his collar bone, the poison, entered the shallow injury left by my bankai, I saw shock on his face, as I knew he could feel the acid like substance slowly enter his body, it was incredibly painful, or so I heard.

I quickly doubled back, I can now play from a distance, slowly exhausting him as my poison does its job, taking his health, energy and stamina, but it make take a while due to him being a hollow, but the more your energy runs through your body and same with your blood, the quicker it takes it course. I smirked at him then and said "painful hey, and here you said that you would only fall for that trick so many times, we this is the cost for falling for it," I smirked at him, however once he raised after taking a knee in pain, he smirked too, "don't get to cocky child, after all you only just managed to do some real damage for the first time in this whole fight, say how many times have you had to heal yourself already?" His smirk was back like a light bulb turned on to 1000 watts, **"don't fall for it, he's trying to rile you up so that you let your defences down!"** Kagura all but yelled at me, 'I know' I thought to her, I stuck with my game plan, of attacking from afar but he kept rushing, and trying to get in close, I slipped under and behind him, at which point, he launched green like spiked bullets at me from under the folds of his armour on his elbow, I blocked but the explosion sent me flying back, **"FOCUS!"** I heard Kagura yell, just as I noticed he was behind me, it was then I felt a full body pain, as my tail was cut in half, with the three quarters off it falling to the ground, I had never felt pain like that, yes its removable and all that but 'holy shit' my eyes were wide and my back arched, I lost all thought and concentration which had my zanpakuto appear in the sand at my feet, no sound left my lips, and my spine arched, and it was like I couldn't move from that positon, I felt heat and raw power slam into my back, sending me flying with a large cero.

I was lying face down, on a dune, my vision was blurry, but I could see him walking casually towards me in his full form, as sinister as ever, I felt my armour back to how it normally sits on my body, and my soul reaper clothes back on, I could feel my healing sword back on my hip, but knew Kagura wasn't with me, even though she was still yelling at me to get up, I couldn't feel my back and all of my reiatsu was spent keeping me alive from the blast, if I tried to heal myself again I would be about of my demon energy, I also didn't have enough to use the fairy law and Resurrection isn't helpful right now, he was gripping my tail in his claws piercing it and leaving a trail of blood as he walked towards me. I honestly thought he was going to rip my heart from my chest the second he got to me, I tried to lift myself up, but then I could feel, I had no skin on my back, all was burnt off and my bones were crunching and scraping against each other as they were cracked and broken letting out a high pitch scream at my attempts to get up, 'so this is the power of these Arrancar, not to mention the power they hold over us demons and always have.' Once we was right in front of me he kneeled down and said "So I take this is you is all you've got, and after the others talk so high and mighty about you, I must admit you we okay at best but this is then end of our little spar…" I wheezed out "spar? You're fucking joking right?" I couldn't believe how much stronger we was, it felt like we were worlds apart in power, he just laughed at my words, but released his resurrection and sheathed his blade, It was then that I noticed my blade placed at his hip by his belts, he leaned over, flopped me over onto my back uncaringly causing me to scream again in pain, he placed the end of my severed tail on my stomach and lifted me up bridal style, which resulting in so much pain I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I do not own InuYasha nor Bleach or any anime or characters in this story, except for the obvious ones, sorry for spelling mistakes

I felt terrible when I opened my eyes, I was so exhausted even worse after changing in the new moon, my back felt bruised, my body felt like I was body slammed onto my back on to concreate, I went to sit up, put I was too exhausted to, and my body cried out in refusal to co-operate with my wishes. It was then that the previous events caught up to me all at once, and that I was in my room, on the bed, which surprised me, I didn't expect Grimmjow to bring me home but then again, if he killed me the others would most likely do the same to him. I groaned in discomfort, but before I could try and roll myself to the size of the bed, in my piss poor attempt, Luna quickly moved to my side and said "Ren, you shouldn't move, you were very badly hurt, I healed all I could with the Resurrection Law, however I know that your body will still be in a lot of pain, I had to what little energy I had managed to accumulate in our time here, just to heal you."

I looked over at her on my right, sitting on the edge of the bed, but noticed that the dark circles under her eyes said just how much energy she used and I'm betting she refused to fall asleep until I woke up. "How long since…?" I started but she finished for me "you mean since Grimmjow left you on deaths door? Well I believe it's the next day's night right know so over 24 hours, he dumped you on the bed as I had instructed and left, he was outright attacked by Yoruichi and Nel after he put you down, he said that yous two just went a little too far with your 'friendly spar', she used her fingers as quotation marks and said Other than that he stated that you are nowhere near strong and that Kisuke and Yoruichi have rocks in their head if they hold you in high esteem." I heard her mumble very key choice words about him, which made me giggle. "You know Luna, he isn't wrong that fight we had was a real eye opener, I see just how much a hollow can affect our demon powers but also using my soul reaper powers was pretty useless, I chose to be on equal standing as him so I didn't use the fairy Law and I didn't use kido, however it was a fun fight except for my tail being severed but that was revenge for me doing that to his…"

"Your dam lucky you survived, are you mad trying to fight an Arrancar, they are the highest type of hollow you can come across and he was created by Aizen so he has even more power than a normal Arrancar, he is also known for killing those he fights, or in your case plays with!" Yoruichi was standing at the foot of my bed and Kisuke leaning against the door frame into the room, I tried to pivot my head up more to speak to them, Luna helped me, sit more upright and laid a few pillows up behind me. "Sorry to worry yous guys, it's the first time I've fought where my life could possibly be on the line, however he was just having fun I take it, I never realised how naive I was till that fight," "my lady it is not your fault, your…species is susceptible to hollows, so its natural, I would have been more shocked if you came back the winner and you could have if you used your kido and the laws as you stated, this would actually piss of Grimmjow if he found out that you were…" Kisuke quickly stopped talking and then I heard "If I found out what?" came Grimmjow's gruff voice from behind Kisuke, I could see Kisuke was just as shocked that he managed to sneak up on him, "oh look sleeping beauty is awake, however still too weak to go round two?" it was Yoruichi who stepped in "there will be no more fighting between yous two!" She snapped at him, I honestly felt a little upset, I really wanted to ask him to teach me, and maybe I will be able to build up strength for dealing with hollows as well.

"Don't be such a sour puss, besides didn't yous go on about how amazing their family is in strength and what not?" Grimmjow was not happy to hear that, but I was wondering why he wanted to fight someone again who was so boring to fight with in the first place, it was Kisuke who said "she was holding back not using 'Laws' and kido on you, if she had especially used her kido, it would be you in the bed as well, she was trying to stand toe-to-toe with you, and she done pretty well considering she has never been in a battle and she is only young." I smirked a little at Kisuke's praises of me but when I noticed Grimmjow's scowl I let my smile go, "you were holding back?! You would have been dead if I wanted you to be, in our next fight it will be till the death and you better bring everything you've got" he stormed off but I'm sure I heard Yoruichi yell after him there wasn't going to be a second time.

It took another three days before all my pains were gone, Luna slowly recuperated her power, apparently reattaching my severed tail is what took the most energy from her, we were waited on hand and foot by Yushiro who made and brought our food up to us. It was finally my first day out of bed, Luna would not let me up till she gave me a clear bill of health and that was just to get up not including training or going out. There was a few things I really wanted to do, first was talk to Grimmjow, in our fight some pain stakingly terrible things about my defence, fighting and concentration was made obvious, but also I gained great respect for Grimmjow and his power, he as a hollow literally had to survive every day and all of his power was hard worked for, I also want to get a better guard, faster reaction and learn hand to hand combat, he had that in ten-fold.

I had spoken with Kagura, in our inner world during my recuperation time, she was beyond angry with me for loosing concentration and dropping my guard, however I wasn't upset, mad or even depressed like I thought I would be, she noted this in our friendly chat, she actually said I was happy to have my ass handed to me seeing as our inner world was a sunny as can be, I admitted to her I try to be as positive about everything even the bad things just so she doesn't need to experience bad weather. She noted that when Jushiro died she thought a black hole would eat up our inner world due to the pain and depression, she wanted to elaborate, however I said if we spoke about him, I wouldn't be able to stop my tears, and I can do that once I am reunited with my family, right now I need to think of getting stronger and getting home.

I concentrated and felt around the tower, and noticed that Grimmjow was in his room, he said it was off limits but, I made my way to the floor below his, and stood at the bottom of the staircase that ascended to his level, I raised my spiritual pressure to let him and most likely everyone in the tower know that I was at that location, at the same time I called up the stairs "Grimmjow can I come up?" I waited patiently, I could feel the tension that he exuded, he wasn't happy that I was there, I felt him get up and cross the entire floor until I saw him at the top of the stairs, with his trademark frown, "what is it you want, your friend made it clear we are never fighting again, unless you want to go behind her back?" his smirk showing at the end of the sentence, speaking of friend I'm sure it was her that was nearby trying to go undetected while listening in, she's good but she still needs to breath. "Actually I wanted to talk to you, about the fight but just talk." His smirked dropped instantly and he rolled his eyes and said "whatever" and begun to walk away I waited, "I'll take it that whatever means I can come up?" I slowly proceeded up the steps and saw him sitting at his open lounge room, his room was open, and there was no doors to the bathroom, he also had a lot of potted plants, but not like flowers more tropical jungle plants, even a lot hanging from the roof, I took it all in, he didn't have anything personal except for the plants by the looks of it, I finally placed myself in the single chair across from him, as he relaxed on the multi seated couch like a cat. "So" he started, "what did you want to talk about?" I smiled at him being so gentlemanly "before we start, Yoruichi, please leave, I'll be fine, we are just having a friendly chat!" Grimmjow lifted his eyebrow and looked over the back of the lounge to the staircase, where my sights laid as well, I slowly felt her give up her position and left, "That's better…"

"So what is it that you don't want your friend to overhear, now he leaned forward elbows on his knees, and a look like he was about to get some dirty secret from me. "Well to begin with, I was actually hoping that you would teach me hand to hand combat, you are for nominal at it, and your so fast, I had a lot of trouble staying up with you, I really would appreciate if you…" he cut me off with "let me stop you right there, your royal bloody highness, I'm sure your use to going up to anyone and demanding stuff and getting it, but that shit doesn't fly with me, I'm a fucking killer not a dam teacher and I don't get shit outta helping you, your worlds away from my level so a fight with you would lead to your death and most likely be boring for me, now that we've settled that, fuck off!" he was picking his sharp teach with his nails. I exhaled "let me explain, firstly I am not spoilt, and I don't demand anything from you, it was simply a question that I really wished you would have agreed too, but anyway, yes to you I am worlds away as you put it from your power level, but I wish to actually learn from the one who nearly killed me, you also will always beat me." I said it really quickly hoping he wouldn't continue to kick me out or cut off my sentence, "well if you're not strong at all why would your friends state otherwise?"

I jumped to answer just so he would forget that he told me to fuck off, "I am stronger than them, yes, however I am not stronger than you, you are a hollow and I am a demon, which is why I am weaker than you…" "explain!" was his only demand "well hollows have always been stronger than demons, so much that hollows are the reason we are nearly extinct and we have to move to the soul society to live, however we as demons are stronger than soul reapers and quinces, your natural abilities have an effect that slows down my demon abilities and you have more resistance to them, however the same happens to soul reapers when facing a demon, I however am half, so I can also use soul reaper abilities and that was the only thing going for me in our fight, as you can tell I am really young and our fight was the first time I fought outside of safe practice and sparing, you could have killed me anytime you wanted, yes I would have had a better chance with kido and would most likely have won using a law but I didn't want you to die, I actually admire you and your strength, what I am curious about is why you didn't kill me, and then later wanted a rematch, especially if it was as boring as you said?"

He looked me up and down, re-evaluating me "well you learn something new every day, so your stronger than the other two soul reapers here, that's quite interesting, I've never in my time heard of these demons, but to know I hold power over an entire race is quite…exhilarating, as for your life, I figured that Nel and the others would have all chased me down if you had died, seeing your some big shot, and I'm not stupid enough to kill a royal even if I may get away with it, I also knew you were holding back just a bit, you had reserves until I hit you with my last move, that's why I want to finish once and for all what was started and when I say once and for all, I mean death, so 'Serenity' what are these laws you speak off?"

I didn't like the way he said my name, he felt nothing, it was true he was destruction, I don't think he would ever agree to help me, and I have no use to disclose this information to someone who isn't going to progress my abilities like Byakuya was…would have, so there was no reason to continue, if we ever met in battle again, I would have to go all out or die, that much he made clear. I stood up and proceeded to the staircase, much to his annoyance, he was in front of me stopping me in a fraction off a second "I asked you something you spoilt brat, Now answer!" he had demanded I wasn't happy with his attitude "there's no reason for me too, you do not want to help me, and we only divulge that information to our comrades not enemies, as you have so eloquently stated we are especially if you want my death on your hands, so no Grimmjow I will not indulge you any longer when I have nothing to gain from doing so."

He was pissed; there was no other word for it, he had me by the throat and my back against the other wall, "you have the balls to come up here, demand I help you tell me you will never be strong enough to give me the fight I crave, dangle information in my face and then just fuck off, hell no, you will tell me now or it will be your head I take right now!" my claws were digging into his hand fully around my throat, I could feel his fingertips at the back of my neck, I coughed trying to breath, it was then I placed my pointy finger to his shoulder and said "Hado #4 Byakurai" even though my voice was but a whisper it still put a massive hole through his shoulder, he winced and that was it, I was shocked he didn't even loosen his grip on my neck, I placed my entire palm over his chest deciding to step it up a notch "Hado #63 Raikōhō" with that straight through his body was a hole from my lightning bolt, this was strong enough that his body flew back into his lounge chair, it was only then that I noticed that everyone except Yushiro was bounding up the stairs, Grimmjow was now back up onto his feet and ready to kill, it was Nel who tackled him to the floor and pinned him as best she could meanwhile Luna was right beside me and Kisuke and Yoruichi were standing in front of us as a barrier. "Next time I tell you to stay away from him, you do as I say!" Yoruichi yelled at me, like she was my mother, who actually made me wince back a bit, upon noticing she softened her glare and all of us left Grimmjow's floor, Nel went out with him to fight and get rid of some steam.

I steered clear of Grimmjow for a long time after that, and the only time we were in the same room was while we were on the first floor and only while eating, we didn't look or talk to each other, and others learned to not talk to Grimmjow about me. Yoruichi accompanied us when Luna and I went out to train, Yoruichi also helped me more on my Kido with simple things and then immensely with my flash step and overall speed. I also told her what my bankai and other abilities and swords were I felt like I could trust her mainly because her family clan are intrusted to the care of the royal weapons, items and belongings, so I felt that I could trust her too. She helped me sharpen my focus even more, and helped with the starting's of hand-to-hand combat, she knew I wasn't good at it, but her job was just to get me proficient with it so I can at least defend myself, if the time comes. She also helped Luna learn flash step and more kido, however Luna wanted to learn the basics in sword fighting and hand-to-hand as well, time moved slowly in Hueco Mundo, and I had wondered if time moved differently between this and the other words to which Kisuke had agreed stating that yes the three worlds move with their own times, similar but different.

I honestly stopped paying attention to time, and stopped attempting to count it, Kisuke was trying new things and new experiments, when he wasn't trying to see if the portals between worlds were up and running he was either learning more about this world and hollows, he apparently even created Gigi's that would work for the arrancar's if they ever wanted to visit the world of the living, if we ever got back to that or any other world. I was training imagining foes around me and fighting them, the one I envisioned the most was Grimmjow, seeing as he was now my new goal, I wanted to be able to beat him without using my advantages, it was then that I felt him behind me and went to round house kick him out of pure instinct, however he caught my foot. I looked up at him and asked "what is it Grimmjow?" I looked at me as if trying to find something, I found it awkward as he was still holding my foot, "you should fight and take out lower kinds of hollows, this will help you learn faster and progress to what you want, also aim higher when you fight, your such a short stack that anyone you fight against will most likely require you to hit upwards," with that said he dropped my foot and left, 'did he just give me some training advice?' I questioned myself a little in disbelief " **I believe he did"** I heard Kagura's smirk, I told Yoruichi what Grimmjow said, she didn't want to say it but she admitted that he was correct, I would be able to learn faster against real foes and in the moment of a life and death battle, I would naturally evolve and change to my opponent and surrounds, it was very common to those that fought for survival, she also accompanied me on my travel to find a hollow I could flush out and kill, the deal was to try and use my demon abilities against the hollow but kill it with my zanpakuto so that it may go back into the life and death cycle, if that still existed.

It was a black, white and red scorpion shaped hollow with a snake head that was like a cobra, I could smell poison in its, tail and fangs, it also had pincers more like a crab, I had to use my demon powers and so I released my armour to allow all off my demon powers to flow out of me, I pulled out my Morphing swords seeing as they utilised my poison, as much as I thought it would be useless, those that utilise poison tend to be immune to it as well.

The hollow slowly faded away, and I was exhausted, there was a few close calls, especially with its pincers, it may have been big and looked heavy but they moved faster, I managed to best it by cutting its tail off and using its own stinger to impale it through it's back, I then proceeded to spiflicate it with my zanpakuto as it screeched out in pain, I was thinking it would be harder, but Yoruichi informed me that, that hollow wasn't anywhere near a Vasto lorde, which is where we aim for me to be able to take a few out all at once.

Luna had continued to practice resurrection on her surrounding environment, however with it being so exhausting she moved on to learn more laws, one coming to her only when the moment called for it, she stated she was training, and when a underground hollow jumped at her, she managed in some miraculous way to grab its neck with her hand, it went still and dropped to a kneeled position and asked her to command it and called her a confessor, she had been so exhausted she nearly passed out, the hollow proceeded to carry her to Grimmjow's tower, however once it was close enough Grimmjow was ready to rip it apart just for being in his territory 'bloody cats' however Luna screamed at him to not kill it, which shocked Grimmjow enough to actually listen to her and stopped, Yoruichi and I took her to her bed and the hollow stayed close by, she explained while on her third bowl of ramen that she had used a new Law on it and that is why it was harmless, she didn't know an awful lot about this law, she only received some information recently and needed some more time to get her head on right. We all left her to rest, however Grimmjow had his arms crossed and leaned against the wall outside Luna and my room, "that thing is still in my territory, and what the hell it this law bullshit, yous have mentioned it multiple times and now I've had enough, tell me or I'll kill her little friend. He death glared us all as we walked out of our room, however Yushiro slowly slinked away to let us three ladies deal with this 'issue', Yoruichi had looked at me and said "it's your call" and walked away however Nel stayed, I looked at her quizzically and she responded with "I'm curious too" I exhaled "fine but yous are not allowed to tell others of these details certain soul reapers know and will become more common knowledge in the coming years, however the other realms and those pertaining to those realms are not meant to know of the specifics unless they are a comrade, just like I mentioned once before" I gave Grimmjow a pointed look. We proceeded to the main floor and relaxed as we sat with our food, "Laws are…hmmm how to specify them? I would say are abilities and creatures from other existences that grant their use to a law keeper the law keeper can use these anytime they please, the law keeper is obviously Luna, she learns them by sight kind off, it's like she downloads the information into her head, that is how it always has worked, once she knows it she can utilize it and perfect it." I waited to questions, surprised that it was quite "so let me get this straight you and your sister are Law keepers who are part of a royal family that protects the soul king and yous have more than one law that yous can use?" Nel asked very excited, I smiled "no" I stated, she looked confused however before I could elaborate, Grimmjow said "you mentioned that you can use a law on me, but if you did I would die, first off are they that strong and second if you are not a law keeper then why can you use them?"

"As I was just about to say, I can use them only because I was taught them by Luna, she is the only one who can teach me and I'm the only one who can learn them because I am a traveller, I however cannot learn all off them as I am not the keeper of them, and yes Grimmjow some of them are extremely powerful enough to destroy, obliterate and kill those that they are used upon." "What's a traveller? What are the laws you know and what can they do, and can I learn them, if so is there more travellers and Law keepers?" Nel truly acted like a child sometimes even more childish then Luna and other times she was a regal as the second captain, it was scary how back and forth she could be. "Well a traveller moves between worlds and existences to balance out the life and death, good and bad, light and darkness, therefore knowing the laws are necessary, right now I only know two actually three, however Luna knows 10 and this one she is beginning to learn is her eleventh, there is only ever one law keeper and traveller at a time, law keepers are always female, the laws are actually broken up into categorization a lot like kido some will bind, some are attacking types, others are creatures big and powerful with their own thoughts, others give assistance, and some are…unique to say the lease."

It was Grimmjow that said the next sentence that made everyone look at me "why don't you show us?" I looked at him, and then over to Nel, I thought for a second and then came up with a great solution "Well Grimmjow I will only show you if you agree to something that will benefit me, after all they require a great sacrifice in energy just to perform it, so do you agree to whatever I may ask and in return and you can see what the first law is?" "Hey! You didn't say if I could learn it!" Nel jumped in "No Nel you can't only Law keepers and Travellers can learn the laws," I turned my attention back to Grimmjow and I noticed he was looking at me sceptically, "What is it you would ask of me?" was he scared all of a sudden, "I want you to train me to fight the way you do," straight away he was on his feet with his hands over his head "not this shit again!" he Hollard "why do you even want me to train you, seriously?"

The others in the room, agreed with him and gave me a look that said 'aren't we good enough' or 'maybe she likes him' or 'this is too funny to not watch', "I admire your way of fighting, and I need to learn that if I am going to be a traveller, not to mention become more accustomed to fighting hollows, and you have a animalistic part of you which is similar to me and our instincts are more… alike." I finished, he turned to me and simply stated "animalistic?" I nodded my head and said "yes, you are a panther hollow right? And your sword is Pantera also called panther king, meanwhile I am a dog demon, which results in me relying on my instincts quite heavily and in case you didn't know dog demons are at the top of the food chain out of all the k9 demons and every demon at that" it seemed he needed a little bit more goading, "unless you don't want to see a law, then all you need to do is say no, however just a little bit of time of teaching and training me, and you get to see the amazing power of a law, the choice is yours."

"oh, alright then, let's see what this 'almighty law' is, but it better be worth having to train and put up with you," with that said he walked out the entry way so I could show them what the law was, however Yushiro stayed to look after Luna along with Yoruichi, Kisuke said he couldn't pass up the opportunity to see this, and tagged along, I asked Grimmjow to take me somewhere where there are a lot of hollows, so he took me to a large weird dark forest, however I could feel all the hollows in it, this would be a good enough place, but I wanted them to see it, so we moved in till we came across a large gathering of hollows but they looked like they we killing and eating each other, 'talk about a fast food buffet.'

I cupped one hand over top of the other and begun to charge up energy, while focusing on my enemy and their locations, it was hard to do seeing Kisuke insisted to take scans and readings of me the whole wat through, a large golden magical circle opened up in th esky above the hollows, which made them stop what they were doing and looked up, more opened up on all their sides and under their feet, it only took 10 seconds for me to complete and when I said "I invoke Fairy Law" and with that all of them were evaporating like they were never there, little gold flakes of light showered down and those large crystal like trees begun to grow from the ground.

"It's so pretty!" Nel seemed to say, Kisuke was saying a whole of amazing and scientific big words but he seemed to like what he saw and Grimmjow said "Fairy Law, what a pansy ass name seriously who came up with that!" this actually surprised me so much that I laughed out loud and had to hold my stomach, Grimmjow thought I was weird as hell, but eventually we all headed back to the tower, I noticed I use a bit of energy but not enough to need to break a seal on my arm, which is what I was aiming for, on our way home he asked "so this first law is called fairy law and it uses some weird power to kill all those that you target and then the left over power gives life to that which it touches?" I nodded my head in agreement, "yes that is essentially how the first law works, for a very strong being you can concentrate all the power onto them, however it can target multiple beings that the uses sees in their heart as the enemy, using it on more beings all at once costs more power, pushy yourself too far can lead to death, and there are two other fairy laws, the second I can't learn because it's too difficult" at this they all looked at me shocked "however Luna knows it, it's even more powerful than the first and the third fairy law is forbidden, unless it's a last case scenario." I finished "so do they all go from fairy law one, to two, to three, four, five and so on?" Kisuke prompted "No there are only three fairy laws, the first is called Fairy law, the second is fairy Glitter" Grimmjow cut in saying "pansy name again" I continued regardless "and the third and more horrendous is Fairy Heart, Glitter is destroys, the third if you're lucky the caster lives, this law has consumed more law keeper and traveller lives then I would like to admit."

"So your sister knows a law you don't, say are you weaker than her?" Grimmjow jabbed thinking to get a rise out of me, "actually I tried it and I couldn't do it, so no I will never be able to do it, it's even more hazardous and intricate to perform then hidden Hado spells and the level 90 kido spells, however Luna will always know them and be able to use and perform them as she is their keeper." I finished smiling at the fact that Grimmjow was trying and failed to get a rise out of me, we finally arrive back at the tower, I heard Grimmjow complain that, that stupid low class hollow was still hanging around, I decided to ask him, "So Sensei, when are we going to begin training?" I smirked knowing I pissed him off with only one word from that question, "right now if you want me to pommel you into the dam sand!" he stated "no sensei your meant to train me, not beat me up till I get it" he was about to snap back but noticed Yoruichi and Nel ready to defend little old me, so instead he huffed and walked back out the entry way and murmured "come on, I don't have all day;" and with that my training by Grimmjow commenced.

I was late, well by our body clocks it was late, Kisuke let out a holler screaming "it's finally happened, the pathways are cleared between the worlds!" most of us went down to the main floor, quite excited, however Grimmjow was grumpy and so was Yoruichi stating that this better not be another false alarm, it had by our calculations been years since we arrived, Kisuke keep track and logged all the time spent here, however most off us just knew it was a lot of time for us to all be living together like a rag tag team. "Do yous mind doing the honours to test and see if yous can open a garganta?" Kisuke asked, Grimmjow was yawning not caring too much however Nel attempted to open one, and as Kisuke said, it had opened she lightly placed her foot inside and her reishi gathered making a white platform below her foot to step on, she took her foot of off it and closed it stating that it felt normal like before the war.

"Well it's about time, I like to think we had good times and all, however I am all for yous lot leaving, and me getting my tower back to myself, so if you don't mind see ya's later" Nel said "aww Grimmjow quickly escaping so that they don't see your tears because you will really miss them?" however Grimmjow after being rudely awoken wasn't happy, he death glared such a sinister look toward Nel and said "repeat that if you want to being my Lamb roast tonight for dinner" his voice was so dark, I like to think that over the years together and with company that Grimmjow lightened up a bit and was at times funny, however I had never seen him so angry, even I couldn't look him in the eyes, and he wasn't even pissed at me.

"okay everyone, if you would please get into a straight line and follow each other through the garganta, until we arrive in the world of the living, Luna and Yushiro are in the middle seeing as yous are the weakest and Serenity your behind me with Nel taking the lead and Yoruichi your rear, okay? Oh by the way Grimmjow, I'll be back to collect my belongings okay, so don't worry from time to time we will also still see each other, after all your still training Serenity right?" I looked at Kisuke pleading him not to make him angrier; however he said "I didn't think that this would continue once everyone returned to their own worlds." He gave me a look as if questioning me, I shrugged my shoulders, he had taught me a lot since he began training me and I must admit I really did look up to him like an older brother, and older brother who might kill you if he's angry but still I like to think we get along, "well I have taught you everything, however you just need to get good enough at it so you're on par with me, so that is what you are going to do, and once you believe you are good enough to go toe-to-toe with me again, come back here and challenge me." I smiled, "now I'm going back to bed, c ya's hopefully never," and with a half ass wave, ascended the steps.

We were all in order and walking through the garganta, I kept a keen awareness on Luna, especially seeing as there was nothing else to focus on except for us, once the end open, I could feel life, hear noises and see light, it was like all of my senses was over stimulated all at once, I haven't sensed this much, nor heard this much, we stepped out into a courtyard, namely Kisuke's courtyard of his candy shop, no wonder everything seemed so lifeless in Hueco Mundo especially when you see what the world of the living is like, I also noticed the small amount of reishi in the air, it was phenomenally less than in Hueco Mundo. The store was closed, but we could sense the kids and Tessai inside, this amazed me, even after years they were still here and running the candy shop while he was gone, once we opened the door, and entered both of the kids Ururu and Jinta, looked young still like still teenagers, "Oh yous are back, wow you brought more people with you, didn't you say you were going to save all the worlds and a war had to be won, we did our part, and since the shaking stopped we figured yous had won, but man you got back here quick… ow" Jinta complained while rubbing his head due to Tessai getting up him, "Kisuke, Yoruichi and companions, it's good to see yous are all well." However we all stood there dumb founded for a couple of seconds, 'there acting like we have only been gone for a couple of days and they don't look like they lived years, maybe the time between the worlds due to the collapsing off the pathways caused a ripple of time to affect Hueco Mundo, did it affect home at all?' "Is there something in my teeth boss?" Tessai asked as he turned around and rubbed them and then checked in a mirror, but turned around after realising it was all good, that's when he got a serious look on his face "What happened Kisuke, you look…confused?" he asked "well, where do we begin with this crazy story?" Kisuke said more to himself, "How about with sitting down and having some tea?" Tessai offered.

It was a long talk, we explained that we lived years in Hueco Mundo, however only a week passed in the world of the living, Kisuke had theorized that because Luna used a law to force us through a pathway that was closed at the time, it could have had rippling effects on the time and pathway, leaving them stranded there for years even though it was only weeks in other worlds. After explaining everything Nel opened another garganta and went home, Kisuke used his own zanpakuto to try and open a Dangai which happened easily, as if no war had nearly destroyed all the pathways and worlds connected just days ago, that means they have a new soul king which is righting all the wrongs caused by the war, with that said us five, Yoruichi, Yushiro, Luna, Kisuke and I headed in really quickly and then out the other side into the soul society, if that's what you wanted to call it, the gateway from the soul kings realm and soul society was locked again, and there was still destroyed buildings those from the world that the quinces came from, they had left both worlds combined by their weird power, that was making it difficult for the soul reapers to repair, however most were doing search parties for those fallen and healing those still alive.

I noticed straight away that our family and clan was present in soul society helping out, InuKimi was right, they followed after us to get us and then resulting in helping our comrades, we found captain Kyraku, helping out even with injuries, he was surprised to see us, "I thought yous were dead, we couldn't feel yous anymore and we searched everywhere, we figured yous were trapped under rubble dead, how did yous , when did yous, wait how come yous are just showing up now?" he was lost instead he scratched the back of his head and laughed and said "it doesn't matter, it's good that yous are all okay, come let's get a drink.." but before he could go on, we hear a deep voice yell "Serenity! Luna!" not the type of joyous yell like thank god yous are okay, more of a your gonna get an ass whooping type of yell, Luna and I turned around to see or father approaching us and looking as menacing as ever, everyone else took a few steps back leaving Luna and I, in front to deal with our punishments, straight away Luna and I dropped to one knee and bowed our heads, we after all defied the head of our clan and therefore our leader, sometimes this could lead to death sentences and other times being exiled out, however we knew we could not have either done to us therefore harsh punishment was all that was left on the board. He stared us down once he was standing right in front of us, we kept our heads down low, it wasn't till I felt and heard mother say "honey, at least they are safe, leave it be till we get home, I know you were just worried and that's why you're so angry now…" there was a silence but finally he turned away and said "fine, we will talk about this when we get home, especially why yous stink like hollows." With that he returned to helping clear debris and help find those who are injured or passed away, so were the rest of our clan members, "well shall we?" asked Kyraku as we walked into a semi hall erected building that was acting as their main headquarters and had cots set up in one large room, in rows and a small kitchen and laundry room in another, there was also a canteen room with food my clan brought to help. There was also a hospital bay and all the dead was taken out to an open grassy field where a few soul reapers were wrapping and making graves, once we were in the canteen room, we all sat down at a lunch table "sorry that it isn't really secure but it's not like we need it, the amount of soul reapers who have passed on since the war is staggering" he rubbed his face and grabbed out his Saki bottle and begun pouring it into whatever passed as glasses, "how many captains and lieutenants?" asked Kisuke as he took a long sip, well we lost Captain Yamamoto, Komamura, Jushiro, Retsu and Lieutenant Sasakibe and Kurotsuchi, mostly all seated officers were killed only a few remain such as the third and fifth seat of squad 11 and most of the fourth division as they are to heal, they have been helping out the most, so now where exactly did yous disappear off to during the chaos?"

Kisuke began by telling the fight that he and our companions we in, which I listened to as well intrigued with how much scientific thoughts he put into the fight like playing a game of chess, "and we would all have died if it wasn't for the two young ladies of the Western demon clan, however in our quick escape we accidentally dropped into Hueco Mundo, because we used some weird type of power to go between worlds while the pathways were not there, I think this is what resulted in a time lapse and we ended up spending three years, eleven months, two days, three hours, twenty-one minutes and fifteen seconds to be exact in that world. However time didn't move so we have been using my technology to try and track when the pathways would open if they would, we didn't know if we won or lost, we also all lived in Grimmjow's tower…" he was cut of there by the older captain "wait, wait hold up, yous ALL lived together for nearly four years, in the mad arrancar's tower and none of yous are dead, I mean I'm just surprised really, how did that work out?" Yoruichi jumped in "with a lot of death threats," totally dead pan face to boot, but Kisuke quickly jumped in with a giggle and said "we all had a job, and we ALL helped out, sharing jobs and sparing, training and teaching, and learning new things." Kisuke looked sideways at me, 'was he talking about the laws, or that Grimmjow taught me?' I thought, "wow, so yous got to spend even more time training, that's good, must be mind boggling to come back literally days since the war ended after spending years trying to wrap your heads around your reality in that moment?" He gave me a saddened look, I still hadn't cried since leaving his body where I first found him, finding out that I couldn't bring him or anyone back due to that fucking Quincy king asshole upset me greatly, however I kept trying to look at the positives think positive get stronger to protect those in need, however I still haven't faced myself in the mirror and I knew when I get home, that's when I will be at my lowest.

We found out that those who died, were stuck in a minnie limbo like pocket until they had selected something suitable to replace the soul king, and when I found out that they had to give the soul king Jushiro's body, seeing as it was use to channelling the soul king powers it was easier than getting someone else, the soul king is a power, it doesn't have thought, decision nor emotions, it just does its job and now to do its job, it had my mates body as a shell, however all the rest of the souls joined the now repaired life and death cycle. Kyraku also told us that is was Uryu and Ichigo that stopped Yhwach, most of the noble clans we out of the way of the war, but some still passed away especially with the destroyed buildings coming down in ruins. There was nothing more for the soul reapers to do except for clan up, fix, repair and start training and recruiting new soul reapers asap, just because there wasn't many soul reapers doesn't mean that they don't get to slack off on the job, hollows were not going to stop eating and killing pluses and the living, and souls were not going to magically move on themselves, so with what little of the squads were left had to split up into three factions, one would look after the living world, the second would recruit and train new soul reapers and the third would help fix and repair their home. We were all given schedules to help out, including all the noble clans helped pitch in and provide, that also included our clan, central 46 was slowly rebuilt and new members selected, we even had people represent members just until they could be replaced, most we nobles but even some lower ranked soul reapers were on the board and even InuKimi, they needed to make sure the roukongai districts didn't fall into despair, and that those who were strong enough to become soul reapers were brought in to sign up and begin training straight away. Once all the captains, lieutenants, those involved in the schedules and what little of central 46 was in agreeance, they all wrote up a factual formal piece of paper that mentioned the captains now in charge for the time being, the lieutenants, and what faction/s they would help and some may even rotate between to offer help when needed, most lieutenants that lost their captains had to become acting captains, and most of their squads stuck together and helped each other out, as for the clans, our clan was lumped with guard duty at the entry ways of soul society and also taking care of our lands, we ended up having to move our land closer to the soul society, as going back and forth took far too much valuable time.

Schedules

Acting squad captain

Lieutenant/s

Faction/s

Shunsui Kyraku

Nanao Ise

Repair and training rotation

Sui-Feng

Marechiyo Omaeda

Patrol

Rojuro Otoribashi

Izuru Kira

Training and patrol rotations

Isane Kotetsu

Kiyone Kotetsu

Training and repair rotations

Shinji Hirako

Momo Hinamori

Training

Byakuya Kuchiki

Renji Abarai

Repairs

Tetsuzaemon Iba

Training

Lisa Yadomaru

Patrol

Kensei Muguruma

Shuhei Hisagi & Mashiro Kuna

Patrol, repair and training

Toshiro Hitsuguya

Rangiku Motsomoto

Repair

Kenpachi Zaraki

Ikkaku Mandurama

Patrol and training

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Akon

Repair

Rukia Kuchiki

Patrol and repair

Notes:

Central 46 repair and seated members selected will be completed by the first division and noble clans.

The InuTashio clan will be helping out in all areas, they will also be head of the soul society guards and take care of the entry gates and roukongai districts

The Shionin clan have agreed to help out with training and other means

Ex-captain Urahara and ex-captain Shionin have agreed to help be the go between with patrols, monitoring Hueco Mundo, and sending reports from the patrols and the soul society, if you're new to patrols see one of these captains.

Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya are all heading repairs, if you need directions or confirmation on something head to one of these captains.

Captain Hirako and acting captain Tetsuzaemon are heading the training and recruitment faction and can help if you need directing.

If you are in general lost, find a captain or go to Lord Sesshomaru InuTashio who is in front of the west entry gate, he is in charge of collecting names of deceased and injured, so if someone is also missing they are to be reported to him, he also can direct any to their positions if needed and is helping every faction equally.

Thank you for your understanding and co-operation, from the 1st squad barracks.

I stood there looking at my piece of paper, 'okay so we are helping out too, yay, I only got to spend a week home and now thrusted straight back into all the crazy' **"maybe we are going to be doing patrol? Wouldn't that be awesome Ren?"** Kagura said, I just rolled my eyes, 'not with father being in control of the guard here and helping out so heavily, he will be playing us in either training or repairs.' I thought to her, all of us kids even including Luna walked up to father to 'report' for duty, he had said he didn't like us kids being dragged into to help them so much but if we finished it quickly it would mean we can leave even faster. "Ah yous are all in repair except for Ren, Shinji wanted your help with recruitment and training the 'greenhorns'" he said with air quotes, wow this surprised me, "where about is the academy, after all everything was destroyed in the war, so where is classes being held?" I asked my father seeing as he was to direct people to their place of need. "Well they specifically rushed to clear the academy grounds and all that is really there is the fields and have salvaged chairs and tables, and the ones in training are staying at a camp on the grounds to live until the buildings are fully fixed, seeing as your there you could always save them a few months' worth of work" he lifted his brow and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, he was particularly happy today, I wonder what got him in a good mood, well I aint gonna complain, I waved good bye to him and set off in the direction that the academy had once been standing.

I arrived to see Shinji lugging out chairs and desks, along with a few non seated soul reapers helping him set up a makeshift class, I cleared my throat which startled him enough to drop a chair on his foot, his screech of cry was hilarious, but when he turned around his frown turned into a smile of piano teeth, "oh lady serenity, I am so glad that you came, I really need your assistance in a few things today, like kido classes, hoho classes and Zanjutsu classes and also fix the whole academy before we begin?" He had quickly slipped in his question at the end, I just smirked I knew all the captains and lieutenants knew by know of the story of the four years in Hueco Mundo and that we have 'special' abilities, "so everyone now knows huh?" he looked absolutely dejected but said "your father volunteered you to fix the whole academy said you owed him for the heart attack?" I sighed of course that's why he was so happy, knowing I would be so exhausted to not sneak off to join patrol after doing it, "okay then" I sighed again, released all four seals on my upper arm and proceeded with the incantation " _A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jewelled vision of a life started anew. Oh what a wonderful soul so bright inside it has the power to heal the sun's broken heart, power to restore the moon's vision too, born a child of lights wonderful secrets- return to the beauty that was always there."_ I had my hands raised out towards the academy in front of me, or rather where it should be, I could hear Tetsuzaemon and Hinamori approach with a large amount off new students, "what is she doing?" they whispered "maybe it's a kido?" "Oh wow a demonstration all ready?" "yeah but I mean look at this place, they really let it go to hell" "maybe that's what all the noise was about recently" it was Momo who turned around and said "no we are just renovating that's all" "shh she's still doing the incantation." " _Love teaches all to die with dignity so that they may come forth anew in splendour. Born once of flesh, then again of fire, reborn a third time to the sound of a humming haikus in heavens mouth, hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate; only after disaster can all be resurrected."_ Once the last word left my lips, all the rubble and debris lifted and shifted forming what was once there, even the fields and grounds where fixed with the bushes and trees that once was, grass grew where it once was, the whole academy and then some of the pathways and buildings were resurrected again, once the circular area around me was all done, I lowered my hands and bowed over with my hands on my knees breathing heavy, it was always a uncomfortable feeling to use up nearly all of your reiatsu at once.

Shinji placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled, thanks a lot for that my lady, say are you alright?" he was being a smart ass, no wonder he usually gets a shoe to the face, however I just nodded and stood up straight, "that was totally awesome!" so many praises that I wasn't use too came firing from the new recruits that passed the exam prior to the war however are now being brought in to start their six years of training, however will be utilized to help and do general soul reaper tasks in between their studies. "Thank you so much Lady Serenity" both lieutenants bowed to me in gratitude, I was amazed "It's okay, besides now we have a place to train all our new recruits" I smiled towards them all, "wow, so which squad do you belong to miss?" one off the new comers asked "I am not off a squad" but one jumped in and corrected the other "she must be from the Kido corps, I mean did you just see what she did?" I replied "no, I'm not from the kido corps either" one finally ventured with "stealth corps?" just as I was about to say no Shinji jumped in "No recruits this is Lady Serenity InuTashio, her noble clan is kind enough to assist us with our re, cough, renovations you see and is as capable as any captain therefore will also be a teacher here guiding yous in your soul reaper training, now lady Serenity I'll let you do the tour and orientation." I looked at him with a shocked face, he is enjoying side blinding me, and he then passed out paper schedules to all the teachers and the students, so we knew when and where we are needed. Which after the orientation I have the first class of Zanjutsu, just great.

As the new recruits followed me into the main entrance of the academy I recited what was once told many times by my proud grandfather "The Spiritual Arts academy was founded 2,100 years ago by the previous captain commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto who also once personally taught many that are now captains and high ranking soul reapers, the academy once was never under the direct control of central 46 which was when it use to be called the Shinigami academy and still is called this to this day by those in the roukongai, the forces of the soul society is divided into three military arms one being the Onmitsuki or also called stealth corps, the kido corps and then the Gotei 13" I was cut off by a male voice behind me "Excuse me lady but how did the head captain pass away?" I looked back and said "leave questions till the end of the orientation thank you" however the little shit wouldn't take that as an answer "oh come on, we all know something went down in the walls of the Seireitai, first the place is absolutely destroyed we were called in earlier than usual, we could feel the chaos from the roukongai and we have lieutenants and captains coming to collect us and training us personally, and not to mention a noble who isn't a seated officer repairing damage and then taking us on an orientation and teaching us, so just what fight did the soul reapers get into this time, it's not like it's the first." The smug little bastard was getting on my last nerve, I was informed that the new recruits and any who walk in through the gate after the war was to never learn of the true events, I turned around and gave him a death glare and walked up to him, all the other recruits took a step back, he may have been taller but god dam it I was stronger and older.

"Do I need to put you in your place just so you learn how to follow an order and never back talk your superiors, fall in line and shut your mouth, child!" I heard him take a gulp and walk back and entered the group behind me, I then smiled and said "shall we continue?" in the sweetest voice I could manage, I walked them over to a desk and the non-seated soul reapers handed out uniforms to those in the advance and non-advanced classes, advanced being red and non-advanced being blue, that little shit that talked back to me was advanced he must think he is pretty high up and that's why he spoke out. Once they collected there books and essentials, I showed them their dorm rooms, there was only a couple of hundred this quarter, sometimes it was as many as five hundred however it seemed to be slow this time around, and it will most likely drop if others in the roukongai think that we are in need of recruits and learn of the war we just experienced and the amount of casualties we had.

Once they finished settling into their dorm rooms, they met me back down in the large entry way, I handed them all a little map of the grounds, "okay that is now the end of the orientation, you may now ask your questions" however everyone was quiet and nervous, it was a young lady who squeaked up the courage to ask how the head captain passed away, I smiled at her "He was very old, and he passed away from such, he is still honour as such, and now the previous eighth captain is now the head captain." "Wow the head captain is now Shunsui Kyraku, I thought he drank a lot?" I nodded "he does however he is a very smart, strong and capable captain and magnificent head captain, we are lucky he stepped up into his mentors place" "why not Captain Jushiro Ukitake? He was also around just as long as Caption Kyraku so why not him?" one asked "Unfortunately Captain Ukitake passed away not too long after our head captain, he was always really sickly and this time it took his life" this was a lot more harder for me to say, the boy from earlier narrowed his eyes, obviously in suspicion, "oh my god, I now know who you are!, you are his wife, right, my mother was prattling on how there was a large wedding going on for two clans combing and all roukongai was invited, that was you right?" at the end her voice softened as she realised that it meant I lost my husband, however I just smiled and said "yes, that would be us, now anything else, any issues or such?" obviously trying to change the topic, however the little shit wasn't going to allow me th escape "so is there any other captains or lieutenants that also all of a sudden dropped dead in the last couple of weeks, that we should know off?" The young lady who asked me of my wedding and asked the first question piped up and said "shut up Koga" but he said "no I really want to know" and he wasn't going to budge so I smiled and said "I'll get all of yous a list of our current captains and lieutenants but until then lets head to our class room for the advanced training Zanjutsu, I will also lead the non-advanced class to their room with teacher Gengoro Onabara, so let's go."

Once I pulled up to the non-advanced class room I was met by their teacher, I informed him some of the students might still have questions about their training, studying and schedules, as a few questions voiced we nothing about the time they are about to spend here, I also whispered to him the information about me informing them of the 1st and 13th captains deaths and Retsu is retired and left to live in the world of the living and Captain Komamura left his captain since his mentors death and is now living with his family, he nodded to me and said "yes Lady Serenity" with that I took my class to our room next door to the one we were just at.

The wall was lined with all different types of swords, but these were Asauchi, "I'll now give you your zanpakuto, these right now are called Asauchi and until you can hone your skills and learn your zanpakuto's name, they will stay as such however I will get you trained in the art of the sword, get into a line and collect your sword." They did as was asked, I handed each and every one of them their sword, I asked them all to take a seat, as now it is first time for theory and then the last half will be beginnings of stances and holding their swords. I was surprised they were all listening so well, only the brat known as Koga still acted as though he had a stick up his arse, "Can anyone here give me the name of the martial arts of sword?" many placed their hands in the air, I randomly pointed and a young boy with glasses stood up, "Umm Kendo, my lady" I smiled, "very good… Sasuke Otarabi," I noticed his name on the seating sheet in front of me on the desk, "and can anyone tell me why this class is so important compared to the other classes?" I asked and then looked down at the sheet of paper and called out "Kelly?" she stood and said "umm is it because soul reapers use swords and zanpakuto's as their primary weapon?" I smiled at her "good answer Kelly but that isn't correct, the correct answer is because this is the only class you are required to pass to be able to become a soul reaper, the other classes do not require this however that doesn't mean you get to slack of in them, thank you Kelly you can sit now."

"Raise of hands of those that have held a sword," only around half the class, "how about learned to fight with one?", only one hand stayed up, and it was Koga, "Oh Koga, who was it that taught you and when did you begin learning?" He looked defiant for a second but the attention from his peers won his response "I started learning since I was 10 I'm now 18, and it was an old man he use to make swords and weapons in the roukon district 7," 'higher class with some training no wonder he acts as if he knows everything, he could also be noble, that is why he is so suspicious of our excuses' I thought "Very good, so is that eight years of training?" "no he passed away four years ago, I have continued to learn the stances and the sword swings he taught me," I nodded "sorry for your lost, it's good to know you didn't waste those years," another boy cut in "did you seriously swing a sword with no teacher directing you for four years?" he made the comment in a joke bulling way, I cut my eyes to him "Actually in Kendo one must perform a single strike 1000 times over before it is even considered to be memorized and then can move onto the next, so with in those four years Koga would have gain serious memory muscle skills from doing so." "Now can anyone tell me a technique that a soul reaper may be able to utilize or one, we may learn in the future lessons?"

The class went on and then finished with us moving to a practice room, many couldn't even take the basic starting stance, however Koga was very adapt to the sword, my star pupil maybe?, it was then that I felt bad for having to lie and get up him earlier, the others had to un-sheath and re-sheath their swords over and over to get used to it, and fasten it, many were slow however Koga was not, I stepped up to him and asked him to show me everything the old timer had taught him, as I watched he went through them all on at a time, many smoothed into the next strike and shift of stance, however the further he went through them the more he got sloppy, obviously not having the time to get the muscle memory for all of them. When he finally stopped I nodded "very good, you are more skilled than I taught you would be in such a short period of time, in your pare time, I want you to go over the last six stances and slashes that you demonstrated, those are the ones just need a bit more practice, now everyone put your Zanpakuto's' away and grab a bokken each, we are going to start with physical examples of with katas and start off with all of the Oji- waza techniques," all the students placed their swords on a rack after taking a bokken, and then sitting on their knees along the wall facing the centre, as I grabbed one as well and walked to the middle of the room. "Okay, Koga seeing as you know all the kata's one through to seven of the Oji-waza techniques can you please come up here and do men strikes and I'll demonstrate the defence of Kendo." He stood and approached me with, I would say which one I would demonstrate and showed them once Koga attacked and then state once again what it's called, I then took my original stance and then we followed through the other Katas, once done, I stepped away and said now team up in twos and practice your katas and then swap over from attacker to defender.

I slowly walked between them, I would hate to imagine how bad the non-advanced class is, I stopped by Sasuke and noticed he was gripping his bokken to tight and was flinching as his partner hit his bokken against his, and he wasn't performing the katas correctly because of this, "Sasuke, you need to relax your grip, think of the sword you hold as a bird to soft and it will fly away and to tight and you will kill it, I understand that for you and many here, the class listened in, have not gotten use to someone striking at you, but every time you flinch prevents you from getting your kendo down to pat, think of it this way if you flinch in real life you can very well die, however here you don't need to flinch as the most you will get is a hard whack." Most of the students giggled at that comment, I continued to correct their strike men attack, stances and a few katas however the hardest was their flinching and their grips on the bokken, class must have finished but I was so into the lesson I didn't notice, Shinji was leaning against the door frame and the only reason I was informed was because some students stopped, gasped and said "captain Hirako, he smiled at them and said, "Now lady Serenity I know you love to teach the youths of this day and age however they are missing a Hakudan class with Onabara." I smiled "sorry, they were doing so well I got caught up in their training," some asked excitedly as they distributed their bokken and collected their swords if us two would be able to demonstrate a sword fight between the two of us just so they can see how far they have to go, I was just about to decline however Shinji said "you aint scared that you are going to lose in front of your precious students now are you Lady Serenity?" my god I would give him an ass whooping, I smiled back, and said "I'll be happy to show them exactly where to aim" he lost his smile at my last word, we both discarded our swords, mine being both my demon sword and Kagura, and we took up bokken instead. "Are you sure that you are going to be comfortable in that armour my lady?" he asked, I smirked and said "you need a little advantage," at this the students ohhhed. He started off with a debana waza as he picked up the right moment when I was about to attack, I defended using the defence kata's and, we were back and forth, linking attacks going back and forth, one pushing the other, once I began to push him back, I didn't let up I used a harai-waza to get pass his guard and then used consecutive attacks to try and put him off balance, however he used my eagerness against me and flipped my bokken up and tried for a downward thrust, that I turned away with my bokken and was then on the offensive again, I finally managed to execute a perfect Maki-waza that allowed me to flip his bokken from his hands and then placed the tip of mine at his throat.

He put his hands up in surrender and I slowly lowered mine wooden weapon, "and this is why she is your teacher" they all clapped and were saying how I was really strong considering I bested a captain, it was then that Onabara came down the hallway and said, "there you kids are, what's taking so long?" he then realised that us two were showing off to the students, I bowed to Shinji as he did to me, I then apologise to the teacher and told the students to practice the katas but check their grips. I then cleaned up the practice room, and then headed for lunch, Shinji chose to accompany me as Tetsuzaemon and Onabara both had Hakudan teaching and then he and I did hoho and I and Momo taught the last kido class of the day, after classes normally exist like electives however we didn't have enough soul reapers to even have such classes, the fact that they have multiple non seated soul reapers and lieutenants and captains training students was quite obvious. I explained to Shinji that some of the kids were not buying that we lost so many captains all at once, not to mention that so little soul reapers are around, he said that squad 12 were going to take the fall and I can state that an explosion from one of their reishi cores malfunctioned and took out the Seireitai hence why we are in this predicament but the captains did leave and others passed before the disaster.

"By the way, good fight, I didn't realize that you got so good in the years I was gone, who taught you?" I looked up and said "thank you it was my grandfather," I said solemnly I really missed him, but I noticed in the large cafeteria that the clock read that I only had ten minutes till my class started, I quickly finished my rice and was about to head out when Shinji said "I'm sorry Ren, really for all that has happened and for all that you had to go through" I nodded and then walked off to my last class of the day.

I had grabbed a Kido book, the one that all the teachers used to have the available information on Kido at their fingertips, Kido was one of the most information filled class, and had the most theory is was difficult and was the subject that had the most failures, or the ones that just scrape by, this kido class was a beginners and their first so all day today was theory, kido is far too dangerous to jump straight into. I was then I heard the ding dong coming from the large clock tower that signalled that all the students should be filling into the room, I could feel them coming down the hallway and pause at the door, 'why are they just waiting, do they want me to open the door for them?' I was just about to open my eyes when I hear "Lady Serenity is everything okay?" I t was then I looked up and all the students were looking at me like I was weird, I did leave the door open for them, I also suppose I was standing still with my eyes closed like an idiot, "Oh yes, just thinking is all, know grab a seat, they filed in and took their seats. The clock donged again to signal all should be in their classes; I closed the door and walked to the front of the room.

"Okay so does anyone here know anything about Kido?" they were all quite, "very well, we will start from the beginning, flip to page ten, introduction to kido, in this section it will go over what Reiryoka and reiatsu is and how to use it, it also goes over how kido's are used and how their incantations work, now one at a time going around the room clock ways, stand up and read a paragraph each out loud and do pay attention, because on your next class there is going to be a pop quiz, this information is extremely important, you must know how something works before using it, now begin." I sat down and read along with them, we got through the introduction and then went onto Bakudo and Hado, then the basic information of forbidden kido's, destruction chants, double destruction chants and spoken after Incantation's. Someone put their hand up to ask a question and we paused the reading "Lady Serenity, are we not supposed to cover these in Incantation classes?" he asked "good question, however we have combined both the incantation and kido class seeing as they are the same and we also don't have enough teachers to cover all classes, this is why there is no electives, now please continue…" I was cut off by many voicing the same thing asking "what? How couldn't there be enough teachers?" I noticed Koga stiffened up "okay, so everything looks a mess right? And we are trying to clean up, there was an accident at the 12th division and an explosion occurred taking out all of the Seireitai, not everyone perished or was hurt, however we did lose a lot of really good soul reapers, and this is why we are trying to 'renovate' okay." Koga asked "is this how the other two captains died? And what about the other two?" I shook my head no "No Koga, the head captain passed away non related to this incident, after which, Retsu had already settled to retire and Komamura had lost his ambition with his mentor gone, so he left, and Jushiro died due to his illness, and after that, that was when the explosion happened, so we are short of people, that is also why I am here, quickly ask your questions and then Kelly can finish this paragraph we are on." A student stood up "why is it you call them by their first names? You seem so personal and friendly to them even if you are noble most nobles are not meant to talk to them like that and vice versa."

"Well that would be because I lived my whole life with them, Genryusai Yamamoto was my grandfather, so he demanded the best training and I got that I learned from all of the captains and consider them family, lady Unohana trained me personally as did Jushiro and Shunsui." I waited for the next question "but wasn't he your husband, are you not upset that he passed, why are you here?" I nodded made sense to think like that "In times of crisis, you need to push your emotions and negative thoughts to the side and deal with the now, nothing will fix itself if I'm holed up in my room crying, and also this is what he would want me to do, help the next generation." I waited again "so you lost your grandfather and partner, in like a week or so?" I nodded my head in confirmation and said "any other questions, because don't forget that there is a pop quiz tomorrow and we really need to get through all of this information today okay." They all nodded and Kelly continued with her paragraph, the kids stopped standing when it was their time to read, I really didn't mind, so long as they could be heard, once the last bell rang out, it was time for us to pack up and leave, "continue to go over and study the introductions of the kido book, however do not try or attempt to perform any of the kido's in the book as they are dangerous, also do your Kata's and not to light and not too tight with your hand grip!" I called out as they all filed out of the room, I actually found myself enjoying being a teach, I collected my book and headed to my home, now that I was done, I popped my head into Onabara's office and living quarters, stating I was done and leaving, he always lived on the premises for in case trouble happened, or a fight broke, he also made sure they stuck to their curfews.

It had been a long time, however we had three quarters of the Seireitai cleared and repaired, it was taking way longer than necessary, once the gate keepers were healed and got to enjoy sometime away from their posts, they were reinstated, our clan slowly begun doing less and less over the years and even moved our lands back to their original spot, however Luna and I stayed in the soul society, seeing as we still had the agreement with Byakuya and we both live with him, I was still teaching my students and Luna was Byakuya's apprentice in Kido, she even asked him to start teaching her in Zanjutsu to which I also helped out. Once things calmed down and we had more soul reapers join our ranks we were able to relax and leave some off the work for the others, the students helped out greatly with running back and forth between divisions and doing small jobs. We first repaired central 46, their living quarters, then each division and of course the school, then there was the noble clans living quarters, then all the main businesses and buildings then normal residences and so on, InuKimi got to leave the central 46 much to her happiness, and is back to relaxing at home. Luna had learned a few more Laws while we were in Hueco Mundo and then again some more during our seven years here in the Seireitai, she now knows 16 laws and only has five left to learn I however am now starting to learn my 8th law, I also now help out patrol, and even take the students to the world of the living, so that they can learn how to kill hollows, which I have become more proficient at, I haven't heard or seen Grimmjow since we parted ways, I also don't think I am at his level yet.

Tetsuzaemon was promoted to a captain, and is still currently in need of a lieutenant however Ikkaku gives him a hand from time to time, Lisa is still acting captain, she mainly just likes to patrol and read dirty magazines, however she can be serious when she wants too. I finally got top met Ichigo, he had been on a break from 'uni' at the time that Rukia and I was on patrol together, he was very nice, it was hard to imagine that this kid was the one who took down Aizen and then Yhwach, he apparently has dealt with most of Seireitai's enemies for them. I also nearly forgot that six years ago my parents had another baby, it was another boy, however he was born as a rabbit demon, he was as cute as a button, he had yellow hair instead of white and he also had little purple markings on his face and red eyes, so it seems that the rumours of rabbit born demons in our clan is true, mum named him Usamaro, and she adored him, however he was good at getting into mischief just like his brothers, father found out the hard way that he needs to eat memories, that was his main source of food, but as he was too little to understand, so the Ise family aka Nanao came up with a Kido that would help prevent him from eating the memories of those wearing the rings she created on their finger, the kido also lasted a very long time as kido's take a 1000 years before dying, and I only got to ever met him once when he was born, it was just so busy that we never went home, especially when I didn't have to during the new moons.

I had continued shifting positions and even joined the Gotei 13 as Lisa Yadomaru's lieutenant, she needed the help to run the division, even though she really wanted to step back as a captain and stayed as a lieutenant I didn't want to take up a role I wasn't trained in properly, so for now I was acting lieutenant. Right now becoming a Captain in the near future was a good choice for my current situation, I have to train more, deal with hollows more, and stay with Luna and finish my studies with her also Kyraku and Byakuya really pulled my arm with this, plus I haven't forgotten that I still need to get strong enough to beat Grimmjow fair and square.

The Seireitai was starting to get more and more soul reapers, after my classes graduated I quit teaching, not that I didn't like it but I can at least say that I have been a teacher, however I don't feel right in that position, it just isn't for me, especially when I had never graduated from the academy nor finished my own studies. That kid who saved all of us has continued protecting the human world and being a substitute Shinigami, he also is married now with a little boy, Rukia has also been offered the position of Captain, she wasn't just sitting around the pass ten years, she also got married to that pineapple red head Renji, I laughed so hard when Byakuya complained, however said he saw it coming.

"Have you trained the newer squad members?" asked Lisa as she looked over some of the paperwork, I gave to her to sign to confirm our budgets were correct and some reports from our squads in the roukongai, we started keeping a closer eye on the pluses as hollows thought it would be a great feeding ground while our numbers were slashed all those years ago, and we haven't exactly stopped looking out for them, which is good. "Yes, captain" I replied not looking up from the book of rules and government in soul society, mainly these days is just me helping Lisa and training to know everything so I can be a competent captain, "I've told you I am not your captain so just call me Lisa, we know it won't be long now till you are captain, first there was Tetsuzaemon now Rukia and then you, your now a master Kido's man, and how is the training with bankai going?" She said I sighed "Okay Lisa, I still need to train harder in Hakuda…" She cut me off and sat up and saying "are you serious, you are already at an experts level, you don't need to be a Master at it, not many captains are to be honest, so why push so hard?" she asked me all I could think of was eventually when I had to beat Grimmjow again he was my wall to overcome but also I wanted to be prepared for everything when I begin travelling, and I only had a little more laws to learn, Luna started the hardest one, the God Marker Law and tried it for the first time she couldn't do it fully and needs to wait another ten years before using it, however what little she used of it she helped with fixing and bettering the soul society before falling asleep for seven days, I still need to learn that and that's it, I have tried and learned what I could, some I will never be able to use, however it's still impressive compared to some of the previous travellers before me. "I just have a goal I want to reach, but I suppose I still have a lot of time to learn and train those abilities in," I said "yeah, I know your still training those weird ability laws that your family uses, however when you are captain, you don't stop training nor learning, look how young Toshiro was when he became captain, and your Bankai is way more advanced than his was when he was promoted, so take a step back, take a deep breath and then take the captain position." She said smiling at me, as I looked up at her from under my eyebrows with a frown "ohhhh, see you even have the captain angry look down to pat," she then let go of a dry laugh, picked up her inappropriate magazine and started to look at the pin up's.

"I'm done" I said three hours later, it was only just past lunch time, I actually skipped lunch just so I could finish my day earlier, I was the anniversary, it was exactly 10 years since his death. Lisa waved to me from her position on the couch in our shared office, she had her mag lying over her face as she mumbled a goodbye and went back to sleep. I stopped at a small take away eatery to collect Ohagi and went out to the Ukitake grave grounds, yeah it sounds bad, however it was a lovely garden on their land with an open gazebo with seats built around a large stone with a red funeral cord wrapped around it and all off the names of the family names that has passed, "there you are, I was thinking that you weren't going to come" stated Kyraku, "oh come on, I've never have before, besides I can't just shirk my duties of like you can to come here earlier, he had a bottle of the best saki, I had Ohagi and green tea, we always brought some for him as an offering and we both sat down and enjoyed some for ourselves.

"So Rukia, finally became the thirteenth captain, I bet he is so proud of her, she really is a Kuchiki isn't she, with how quickly she progressed up the ranks." He said I nodded "Yes indeed, it was obvious how amazing she really is, I know he is proud that she succeeded him…" I trailed off into space just thinking about all the days, dates, mornings, laughs and time we spent together, this was the only day I allowed myself to remember him, I chose to lock that part of me away, and I believe that is why I busied myself and didn't go home where there was nothing to do but think. "So when so you think you will become captain of squad eight? Lisa has been pestering me ever since you became a lieutenant to quickly swap positions with you." He said, "I still don't see why she doesn't want to be a captain, she gets more time off, she also gets to relax more often than not…"

Kyraku laughed "yeah however Lisa hates to be still and do nothing, she is better out in the field besides she hasn't even achieved her bankai yet, yes she is strong and could do fine as a captain however, the position doesn't suit her personality however you… you are more than captain material, I can actually see you taking my position one day, you are strong, driven, like to train and learn, love to teach, and help out, you also understand the way our system works and even though not fair it is necessary, you also have a leader mentality, you crossed your father for crying out loud, besides Juu always said that you were gonna be great and lead all of us one day." With his last sentence I snapped my head up to him, "he actually said that about me?" he nodded in response "you and him weren't the only ones who talked about the future of the others growing up in our presence" he smirked "so please really consider it, you have studied plenty, and you also have all the time to extend that while you are already captain, besides it's not like the eighth has any roles to do like some others do," he smirked got up from his seat and left the stone grave.

I sat in silence just listening to my surroundings **"you know he is right, you are more than ready for the position off captain, this will only advance your training, you will get to where you want to be, plus he would be so proud of you, your parents however is a different story."** I sighed there, yes that was a whole other story, father would be pissed and mother happy, InuKimi would react good or bad depending on if she benefits from it, Luna would support me, and maybe I'll talk to Byakuya about this. With that I got up and left to go to the Kuchiki manor and my home away from home.

I walked into the front entry, one of the ladies bowed to me and said "welcome home lady InuTashio, both Lord and Lady Kuchiki are not home, however Lady Luna InuTashio is in the garden writing." I nodded to her, "thank you, when Lord Byakuya Kuchiki comes home can you please let him know that I wish to speak with him about something important?" I asked, she bowed and said "of course Lady InuTashio" I walked thought the house and then exited to the back gardens, Luna was prompted up against a tree next to the koi pond, her and Byakuya's favourite thing in the whole garden besides the sakura blossom trees. "So you're still writing down accounts of learning the laws?" I asked her she simply nodded, trying to finish the sentence before placing down her pen. Over the last ten years, the soul society has advanced with technology borrowing from the world of the living, such as computers, phones, music and general technology and such things that makes s do our jobs faster such as fax machines and pens, it saves us so much time, that we have more time on our hands like how I do right now. "What's up, your standing more ridged than usual" I blinked surprised not realising that I was so obvious about my thoughts, 'can other people read me this well?' I thought "I was just at the Ukitake resting place with Kyraku, he wants me to go ahead and become the eighth captain, I just don't know if I am ready, I was hoping to talk to Byakuya about this, however he isn't home yet, also I will need to go home and inform the family of this, that also makes me nervous, I don't want to anger father yet again so soon after we angered him last time."

She smiled and said "I'm sure father can't force you to not take a position in the Gotei 13 even after all the help they have given us and we them, I hope he will just stand by, besides you need to stay here with me until we are both ready to leave, so who cares if you're a captain in the years we spend here." I smiled "yeah you're right, besides if I become a captain and then tell them, then they have to accept it right?" she nodded in agreement, "so how is your training with Byakuya going? He said you're getting so good he bets you will be a master by the end of this year, and have you heard the rumours? Apparently you and the handsome young lord are irrevocably in love and plan to marry in secret away from public eyes." I then laughed after making fun of what it says about the two off them, however all I heard was "Who said this?" the deep voice surprised me **"you really need to pay more attention to your surroundings"** Kagura chastised me. I looked up at Byakuya who wore a frown and said "I hope that's not what you wanted to talk to me about." I smiled and said "no trust me I wouldn't waste your time with this, I wanted…" I was cut off by Luna "she want's your insight of her becoming captain and sort of your blessing I suppose." I stood quite for a minute, while Luna started writing again, "very well, come with me, we will have refreshments at the garden seating, are you join us Luna?" he asked however she declined stating she was on a roll with her work.

We were seated at a white four seat table next to the sakura trees, Byakuya had changed into a expensive yukata one that displayed his lordship position, "so what is it you want to talk about?" he asked "well Kyraku and Lisa both have been pestering me to become the eighth captain and relieve Lisa of it to the lieutenant position, however I still don't know if I am ready or should take it so quickly." I said looking down at my hands as I fiddled with the hem of my shihakusho sleeve, it helped that I didn't need to wear my armour now, I just wore it as a necklace to help keep my weapons secured and my effects of the moon at bay. "I'm not surprised to hear this to be honest, Lisa isn't captain material even though she is older than you, you are more trained and adept to be a captain, and after all you also have a bankai, however you should know that most of us current captains, became captains when we all thought we were not ready, look at myself, I did only because my grandfather and previous sixth captain passed away, yes I was trained to do it, however I didn't feel ready and look at the tenth captain Hitsugaya, he is just a kid and pretty much was given the position after captain Shiba went missing, many of us became captains at inopportune moments for us, but here we are and here the soul society is still standing because we are the captains." He finished with that, but my look of worry did not leave me "is it something else, I know it is the anniversary, however I have a feeling it's more than that?" he asked I nodded "I worry that my father will not agree, I mean I won't be able to stay as a captain like how yous all have, but I can for only a while and continue training and learning, but I also need to be able to fight and kill many hollows too, I want to be strong enough to take HIM down," I finished, he nodded knowing who I was talking about, w confined a lot in Byakuya, he was similar to our father however less temper and more understanding big brother appeal to our relationship dynamic with Luna and I, even though he wasn't older than us, I still remember hearing of Lord Genrei's death and not too long after by the end of the next week Byakuya was the head of the clan and captain of the squad. "Maybe go speak to your parents and then come back and be a captain, continue your training after all your goal is a difficult one, talk to captain Yadōmaru tomorrow and head home, maybe seeing your family will help you make your decisions easier, besides don't you have a baby brother you haven't seen in nine years?" he asked "yeah, however he would just be starting to walk, you forget that we age differently don't you?' he nodded, "yes indeed, after being around your clan and family it is easy to forget that there are differences between us and our young, we heard pitter patter of feet on the floor boards, speaking of children."

He blocked the bokken with his own sheathed sword, "how did you know Uncle Bya?" she whined, she looked just like Renji but had all the attitude from her mother Rukia, "maybe it's because we could hear your footsteps and feel your retsu Ichika." I said, her attention snapped to me "Ren I didn't even sense you here, only Uncle" she seemed amazed "So how is my favourite niece?" Byakuya asked, "Favourite, I'm your only niece, but I am doing well, my studies are going well too, mother and father are coming here for lunch before we head off to their old friends place, said they haven't seen each other in years." Byakuya nodded, "I suppose that means you are going to the world of the living, your parents are good old friends of substitute soul reaper of the Karakura town, and he's a friend of mine too. I smiled at him, then noticed Renji and Rukia coming through the doorway out of the house to the garden. I waved to them, as they came over to the table, we had tea and sandwiches ready for everybody now accompanying us, "so Ichika was just saying that yous were heading to the world of the living to see Ichigo again." I let it hang so that they could fill in the reason "yeah, seeing as I am captain, I promised I would come and celebrate with Ichigo and his family when that happens, so we are going for dinner, I hope you don't mind brother?" Rukia asked, "not at all, you are here now, so congratulations on becoming the thirteenth captain, we all raised a glass and clinked them together, "say Ren, can you teach me how you detect reishi, I was sure I had it fully taped off, when I sneaked in however you could tell it was me, could you too Uncle?" she looked up to Byakuya, "I knew you were coming because your feet made noise on the floor boards, but I couldn't feel you, you did well when hiding your reishi and presence, just more study on your foot work" she nodded and then looked at me for my answer "I could hear your feet as well, however I could feel when your left the 13th barracks and started moving all the way to our position, however I am sorry to say I can't teach you how I sense you, as there is no way for normal people to learn, not even your crazy strong Uncle, nor the head captain." I said, "Wow, that sounds like an amazing technique, so amazing that I think your lying, you didn't feel me coming at all did you?" Byakuya and her parents were ready to scold her, however I started to laugh and said "you got me, I wasn't paying any attention, however your feet smelled so bad that's how I knew you were here," her shocked look made me laugh yet again, "I knew it, you couldn't sense me…" Rukia cut in "Ichika, why don't you sit down and eat and then play in the garden?" "Okay mum" she said, Byakuya gave me a disbelieving look, "her feet really?" he asked I nodded my head.

She was such a good girl with a fiery attitude, she reminded me greatly of Rukia, as she played with one of my three tails, I said "hey Ichika, how about we play hide and seek in the garden, and see just how much you have learned, if you can find me then I will teach you something very special, what do you say?" I asked "yes, yes, so you hind and I'll count to ten," she turned around and started to count to ten, I however dispersed into the air, I watched her as she looked for me, floating all around and next to her, he ran around, looked in the pond, up trees and even in the well in the middle of the garden, she found Luna and even asked her if she knew where I was, Luna burst her bubble with a no stating that the girl would never find me if we were playing hide and seek, as I can turn my body into the air and move like the wind, Ichika gave her a look that said have you lost your marbles, and continued on her way, she even checked all of the manor and asked the servants for help, so to the garden they went. "Ichika it's time for us to go to the world of the living come on let's go!" Ichika shouted out "come out, come out wherever you are Ren!" I reappeared behind her, she turned around and walked into my legs and nearly fell onto her behind, "there you are, I couldn't find you, you cheated didn't you?" she accused as we walked back to her parents, "not everyone cheats Ichika, but also the world is not fair so to always keep trying, that is the lessen you learned today," I said she looked at me however was thinking of our game and my words "your right Ren, I understand, but I want to know how you did that, just disappeared and reappear out of thin air." She asked, now the adults could hear us in the house including Luna who came in "I told you she could become one with it, but you didn't believe me." Luna stated "you were telling the truth?" she asked in disbelief but the adults laughed and Rukia ushered them out if the house.

I had just stepped foot onto my home land, Luna jumped off my back, and I changed back into my human form, we entered the house and the family was sitting down and eating lunch, "hey, we decided to drop in and surprise yous" Luna said as she hugged mum and then dad, ruffing the twins hair earning a "hey!" for them and hugging Shiro and sitting next to Usamaro and assisting mum with feeding him food that he didn't need but definitely loved. "Hey we came to see how things were going," I said as I sat between Shiro and father, we were given a plate by the house staff and we began to collect food from the table, I could tell that father didn't believe a word that left my mouth, "so how is the repairs going?" he asked "oh it's all done, it was completed on the same day that Rukia became the captain of the 13th court guard squad, hey Ren?" she asked to get me more involved, things were always tense around father and I since we came back home from the war, and only letting me stay in the Seireitai stating "you'll always so whatever it is that you want anyway." And other than Usamaro's birth, we haven't been in the same room as each other. "Yes, the soul reapers had a large eventful night last night, with another new captain and all repairs complete, there was plenty to celebrate." "That's wonderful news, I'm glad everything has worked out for the best for them," mother said "speaking of captains, Luna might become the 8th captain, isn't that wonderful?" asked Luna however father dropping his knife and fork on his plate was answer enough for the rest of us, instead of getting angry or yelling, he didn't even speak, he just stood and left the table. The room was so quite "I think that, that is great news, only the strongest become captains, I would have never been able to accomplish that, but you have worked very hard to get to this position," mother said, "yeah, good work Ren" said Shiro, he normally sided with father so to hear him praise me was very meaningful to me I smiled at him and said "thank you," we continued with our meal. Mother, Luna and I headed up to InuKimi's room along with Luna carrying Usamaro, when we got to the door, we didn't even have to knock as we heard a "come in" form her, she was always able to hear us, 'I just wonder how much she has heard so far?'

We spent the next three hours talking about what we have studied, the things we learned, the laws we have accomplished and how much was left to do "so there is only the god maker law left to learn, that is a feat in itself, the hardest with that one, is that the wait is ten years" InuKimi stated however proud of her two granddaughters "and you want to become a captain, what do you think you can gain from a position such as this?" she questioned "well, I have been fighting hollows and with time I've begun building up a resistance to them and their abilities, another words they don't affect me as much as they use to, plus I met a very powerful Arrancar, and I must defeat him to prove my abilities are at their peak, I also will learn leadership for when I take over the clan, and I will be able to go to the world of the living, which is more of personal curiosity, I actually am very eager to get this position."

I said however InuKimi and mother gave each other a sideway glance and Luna and I both asked "what?" at the same time "well I think your father may not want you to take over the clan anymore, I think he wants Shiro too now" said mum however InuKimi jumped in "you think, don't beat around the bush sweetheart, he is going to replace Serenity with her younger brother as the head of the clan, and he has the power to choose who ascends him, back in the older days women were never heirs and only became the ladies if they married into it, however your father was proud to not follow old rules such as that, but now he has changed his mind especially after what happened ten years ago, I'm surprised he didn't lock you away in a tower here." InuKimi stated obviously not approving his decisions, "but I must admit, Shiro has become more competent over the years, but just not enough to be the clan leader, and he can't produce an heir as he isn't into ladies, and you are stronger tenfold then your twin, I just can't approve of my sons decisions." She stated, "Well when the time comes I'm sure he will make the right decision" I said, "maybe you should go tell him your decision, I and the rest of the family approve" so with that said I left to my father's office, but he wasn't there, the training ground was the next place I ventured and found him training Shiro.

I stood to the side, noting Shiro's use of a sword and thought of things that he could improve, he wasn't as agile as most swordsman, and he had gained a lot of shoulder muscles over the last ten years from his obvious training. Father finally told him to continue with the general and walked over to my position "So you're going to be a captain, you seem more devoted to them than your own clan now don't you, I can admit they have helped us, and offered us a bit, as we have them, but really commanding one off their 13 squads, is not advised by myself and if any off our old councilman were still her…." I cut him off with "well there not, and can you really blame me for wanting to be with the ones who have trained me and helped me progress, not to mention many of them are friends and we did have family there, they need our help just as much as I need theirs, therefore I will repay them for their help with being a captain, and besides it's not forever, I do have a job of becoming the next clan leader, which being a captain is helping groom me for, and I am a traveller, I will age and gain more knowledge from that job." He stood there quite "besides dad, Luna is still training there, I bet she will be a master at kido shortly though, and she really enjoys helping out, she doesn't have a zanpakuto but she can use flash step, kido and learned to be proficient with Hakuda, so regardless I need to head back with her, I might as well pay the soul reapers back for helping me, that's all I'm saying." I could feel his fist curl and tighten and then final loosen, he simply nodded and that was the end of the conversation.

80 year jump

I stood next to the Ukitake family burial stone, it had become easier to look back on fond memories of him, and think of all the things that use to make me sad, with time came healing and also a new generation of soul reapers, it's easy to forget that the Seireitai was practically reduced to nothing and our enemies nearly won eighty years ago, Ichigo and his wife had passed on, Rukia had been upset about that, however knowing that we would met them again and soon was what kept her hopes up high and fair enough, the next year after Ichigo died there was a new born baby that turned up in the soul society with a similar reiatsu to his and had bright orange hair, he was in the hanging dog district, probably because he could overcome all the troubles it would through at him, however being a baby and left so long unattended, and needed food to survive, he was adopted as the son of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia had been shocked however overjoyed, I was surprised and so were many other noble clans and captains, Ichigo was now 10 years old, Byakuya never really acted as his father however, with the council of his clan pestering him for a child even though Rukia had a daughter was one of his deciding factors, I and Luna still lived with him and helped train Ichigo, Byakuya wanted him to lead his clan one day, as he would never marry and have his own children, the council even tried to get Luna and Byakuya together and asked our father to which he quickly turned them down and threatened to take Luna home, if this was ever brought up again.

Toshiro grew up even though he really didn't want to but know he was a young looking man, who acted like an old noble man it was quite funny, he also didn't like the scores of ladies that were his fans, he gained nothing from them, however the Shinigami's women association cashed in big, with pictures and interviews, sometimes I felt sorry for him. Rukia was also doing great as a captain, and Tetsuzaemon was fitting in well, however Lisa my lieutenant slacked off and just wanted to patrol of sleep, she was actually more lazy than I thought, she ended up going and working for the shoten division, which was also known as the earth division, a living world division, this started about sixty years ago, so now I was without a lieutenant, I decided to steal Mashiro Kuna from Captain Kensei Muguruma just until I got my own lieutenant, however I really don't get why the guy needed two lieutenants anyway, plus I really wanted to have Ichigo as my lieutenant one day, he showed great promise and he has the potential, we all knew this.

The first thing Byakuya decided to teach Ichigo was his manners and how to properly address elders and others with their titles and respect, he learned it fast however when he was around those he was comfortable with he would automatically start addressing them by their first name, something that he apparently was stuck with even from his previous life, Ichigo's father had come home and taken care of the Shiba clan, raising it to how it should be, he really wanted to raise his son a second time around, however he also allowed Byakuya to raise his first child, adopted or not. "Hey dad, will you please teach me the flash step today, you promised!" Ichigo pouted to Byakuya with a frown and his arms crossed over his chest, he was such a cutie and reminded me of his own son still living and Ichika, "you did promise Byakuya," I said and he sighed, "how about you help me finish my paper work today and with the left over time we have I'll teach you the flash step?" He asked Ichigo beamed and said "deal" Byakuya stood and placed his expensive captain cloak on and begun to leave, with Ichigo catching up and grabbing his father's hand, Ichigo always looked up to his father like he was the strongest person in the world, and I noticed the slight upturn on Byakuya's face. Regardless if Byakuya tried to put a wall up all around him he should know that Ichigo would always be able to knock it down. Isshin Shiba visited frequently to see the progress of his son, technically not in this life however still his father even after he died, the worst experience was when Ichigo was just learning to talk and he would regularly call either Luna or I mother, we quickly taught him our names, however so many people thought that it was funny.

I honestly don't know why I even tried getting Kuna to be my lieutenant as she just seemed to give me more work, she disliked me greatly and only listened to her captain, so back to him she went, I decided to move onto trying to get Isshin as my lieutenant but he said he was trying to build up his clan once again and wanted to spend time with his family, he also travelled to visit his daughters now in a nursing home, he was to be paged if they passed away just to check that they do pass on peacefully. I decided to steal my own sister from the manor to my work place and gave her a quick show around the barracks, how to process paperwork, what the paperwork was for and how to fill it in, she already knew how to forge my signature, so she could just sign as me, I was honestly wanting and needing a reprieve from over working and too much paper work, as a barracks we didn't have a role that we fulfilled however we always absorbed work from others and helped out sometimes more than the fourth or third. It was then that we got a letter handed to us with a InuTashio clan seal on it, just like my necklace, Luna sat on my desk as I opened it, I read it aloud so Luna didn't have to read upside down. " _Dear Serenity and Luna, it has been a while since we have written to each other, and I am sorry for only writing now after it being eighty years since seeing the two of you, however this is very important, Usamaro has gone missing and we need your help, we cannot sense him, track him or even smell him, we were hoping yous have come across him or can send out a search party, I have also given a picture of him that we have taken two years ago, I hope you can find him, I thought maybe he has gone on an adventure like yous kids tried to pull when yous were young, however we cannot feel him as I said, can the soul society please help. Thank you Serenity and Luna my daughters, love always our mother."_ I quickly stood as did Luna, mother was very distraught in writing this letter, however what is surprising is that she wrote instead of father coming to us, I conjured up a hell butterfly and spoke, sending it to all of the captains for an emergency meeting, I quickly grabbed my captains cloak that had 13 on the back and the birds of paradise flower symbol on it, the inside was also a pink, I told Luna to stay and commence with creating flyers to find him, he was more dangerous to those around him then he was to himself being lost.

Captain Meeting

Captain Kyraku sat in the head chair, I was still waiting for the 11th and 12th captain to arrive, it was obvious when they were here, as they were bickering with each other as they opened and walked into the room, "take your places captains" Kyraku simply said. He turned his gaze to me and said "now Captain InuTashio, I hope you have a good reason for calling all of us here on such short notice?" he asked I nodded my head "there has been a development mainly in my clan's affairs…" I was cut of here by the Captain Sue-Feng saying "we do not step into noble clan ordeals unless they have broken a law or it has been ordered that we do by central 46" he stated quite hard and factually then captain Kenpachi said "you've got to be kidding me, bloody noble stuff again, I don't see the importance of this shit, and as the chick said we keep our noses outta it." He was about to leave however captain Kyraku firmly said "Everyone stand fast and listen to captain InuTashio, she wouldn't call us if it wasn't important regardless if its clan matters, plus we have stepped into many other clan matters in previous years, continue" I nodded, "as I was saying, I received a letter from my mother stating my younger brother and the youngest has gone missing, no one can seem to sense, feel, smell nor track him down," Captain Kurotsuchi said "so you want us to send out search parties after some brat? Even if he is a demon Halfling and may be interesting to my science, even I see no reason for us captains to intervene in this issue." However it was the look on the head captains face and the fact he became serious "he's missing? In the roukongai?" he asked, this seemed to get everyone's attention, "I simply don't know, father can always track every single one of us kids, however he can't not with Usamaro, we don't know where he is and that in itself is incredibly troublesome." "What is it head captain?" Sui-Feng asked, Kyraku had his hand over his lower face and a worried look on his face, he used a hell butterfly to call upon Nanao, but replied to the female captain "Usamaro isn't like his siblings, he has a great power that when used can end civilisations, when we realised his power and how troublesome it was, Nanao made special kido rings for those that his powers could effect, only those with demon blood could not be harmed with it, however others could." It was Byakuya who asked "who are we? What was are his powers?" he asked and gave me a sideway glance, as if upset I never told him about Usamaro's powers, "I mean the InuTashio clan and the first division only but its best to just say my lieutenant and I knew about it and resolved it, but for those without the ring present can have their memories and thoughts eaten by him, making them forget any memory that he takes, he can also manipulate time and space in general." It was at this time that Nanao entered the room and asked what it was that he required of her, she was updated by him on the events and wanted her to start making as many of those rings as possible for all the soul reapers we can, and all other reapers are to leave their posts in the roukongai and return to the Seireitai, no one else was to leave and search until they were wearing a ring, and the gates are to be sealed shut, no one enters or leaves, he asked if I could use my bankai to feel for his presence, and that can help us know if he is in the Seireitai or not, illuminating one area and then continuing with meeting up with the clan with the roukongai search.

I did as instructed, once the gates were closed, I could use my bankai, to feel everything and everyone around me and to amplify that, I tapped the air which made a high pitch metal frequency sound and acted as a radar, I am so happy that I extended my bankai so far that I could cover all of the Seireitai, I waited for the vibrations to rebound to me, I could feel all but not him, he was young and his demon powers had a very unique feeling however he was not in, above nor below the ground, so he had to be in the Roukongai. Luna made flyers off information and added his picture to them, many found it amazing that he was like a 5-6 year old even though many captains knew he was born over 80 years ago, I took Luna home to be with mother, and informed them that we were all searching, however in reality, Nanao could only make 100 rings, before she tired of using such advanced ryoka, so they were given to only the most highest of seats, that being the captains, lieutenants and the scout force, it took a week to fully comb all of the roukongai but was not present, Captain Kurotsuchi and Kisuke came up with a detection unit, that could scan massive areas to see if there was any sign of him, however the scan in the living world brought nothing, and father couldn't locate him there and the same happened in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow had thought I finally returned to fight him however I asked for his help, we searched for an extra week but still did not come across anything, while we were searching, Captain Kurotsuchi had been allowed to be at our clans home just to investigate, that was where the truth to where he had gone off to was brought to light.

"What are you saying Mayuri?!" I snapped in our captain meeting, once I arrived back I was pulled into a captains meeting when they all stated that they knew where he was, I was overjoyed, we spent more than two weeks searching, I was just wanting to know where he was all of this time and then give him an ass whopping myself. "what I found was a rip in time and space unless he teleported somewhere, and we knew where it was, I can't locate it but I can tell you for certain he used his own power to jump somewhere, we just don't know where," it was then that it hit me, 'the medo stone' could it help me jump there?' "Captain InuTashio" Kyraku finally got my attention back "what is it that you are thinking?" he asked "I must thank you all for you efforts and help especially you Captain Kurotsuchi but, I think I have a way to get to him and bring him home, I just don't know how long it will take, so I must ask for some time off please? Also Luna will be coming with me."

Luna and I packed our things and headed home, I spoke to mother and father, along with InuKimi who stated maybe this is the reason why we heard of a rabbit demon born into our clan as just gossip, she was sure we could bring him home, but we haven't tried to much with the medo stone, and we should look of our own ones while travelling. Farther simply told us to get him and get home, we packed a small bag to which Luna carried on her back, she was also given a sword one made for her especially while her training commenced, Byakuya gave it to her as a present for her passing Zanjutsu, she had it strapped to her waist I released my armour, making it mold to my chest and seal most of my powers, I cut slits into my captains cloak to allow the armour to slip through not crush it to myself, letting it still flow freely behind me, which felt weird with my three tails now not trailing behind me. "Okay remember what I taught you and what your practice showed you, trust each other, stay together and come home quickly with him, okay?" asked InuKimi, I nodded, we hugged everyone, I tapped my finger to the medo stone placed in my armour on my chest and the entry point to Usamaro's transporting point, warped and opened, we stepped in and we then gone.

 **Thank you for reading this, I plan on making another series, of Luna and Serenity trying to locate Usamaro throughout the universe and all existences (in chapters and new worlds they visit I will also add the title or name of the anile, and world it is they visit), I will also send them to different worlds as they won't be able to find him so easily. I'll update the next stories title and I hope yous enjoyed ready this story Revival.**


	13. Chapter 13

Revival series – THE SEARCH chapter 1 – I officially don't own anything except for my created characters.

 **Hello and sorry for the wait, I had decided that seeing as they are searching for their younger brother that this series would be called 'The Search' also in this first part, the sisters go to the world of Ai no Kusabi, I have actually hinted at multiple worlds that her ancestors had previously visited and I do remember hinting this one, yes ai no Kusabi is M or R rated I'm not sure, check it out if you don't know what it is and are interested it is actually very interesting and has a better story line than many animes that I have actually seen, I also used this anime because I thought that it would be awesome if it was medo stones that they used to create those large portal gates that transfers them through space, I remember seeing it in the OVA, anyway I also like M because terrible things happen in real life and life is typically M rated plus I get to put in swear words and more adulating situations, I think it is quite obvious I don't mind homosexuality and I really wanted the sisters to show more political positions and the use of their powers. I also have not decided on how many chapters I was going to put into this second part of the revival series, I actually was going to send them to multiple universes and existences and get them to spend many millennia travelling and getting older, wiser, smarter and stronger before they come across Usamaro and if you don't know who he is or which anime he originally is from, then for shame lol. Also sorry if I wrote characters out of character, and for spelling mistakes, plus thank you for those that are following and do read these.**

World involved in the upcoming chapters is (Ai No Kusabi)

Luna and I stood in front of InuKimi, who went over everything that we already learnt from our training on becoming travellers and keepers, "keep yourself unsealed Ren, and stay vigilant, how many laws have yous mastered by now?" she asked, she was out of character, she said it was because we were not ready to travel and only due to this incident is why our hand is forced "I know 20 and Ren 18, however she has fully mastered all of her bankai and zanpakuto abilities, not to mention her kissing ability" Luna answered, we stored as much resources as we could in my morphing armour, "you two must stay together, do not split up, and cut your hair, yous may be gone longer than you expect however not much time will move here, when yous search for Usamaro check a whole solar system at a time and cross it of the list." We looked at each other sideways, I let my hair grow down to my ankles however Luna's was down to her bottom, we nodded in agreeance, it was about time we did anyway. "Yous should go to the Maxillian universe first, it is wide however does not hold a lot of planets in its system, it also has the planet 546XY the both of you will be able to select your own medo stones and this can help yous travel more effectively with less issues, seeing as yous have not ever had to do large jumps between space, yous may encounter issues, Luna will be protected by the medo stone for outer space conditions, however Ren is already safe from that as she has the abilities too survive and she is a demon, the medo stone on top of all of that, don't forget to bring the current stone back to me, I will be able to search for Usamaro from here, while yous traverse space, I'll call yous if any results pop up and stop in from time to time, yous can't keep going non-stop okay."

Luna and I cut our hair to our waist, and Kagura was helping me map and go through many locations that the medo stone we had, had travelled too, one being the 546XY world, we had located it which should make it easier for us to get there. "So what about being a captain?" Luna asked, noticing me still wearing my cloak over my soul reaper uniform and my armour on my chest and abdomen, my three tails were hidden as was my zanpakuto in a wind barrier, the only thing noticeable was my demon healing sword, InuKimi had mentioned to stay unsealed, but I can easily release myself with my thoughts and using Kagura's wind abilities to do my bidding, its useful with two people can think and understand each other instantaneously. "They have a replacement, that being Lady Yoruichi, apparently she had slacked off since the war and was asked to help out, she mainly said yes because she knew the 8th squad had no specified responsibilities, however I didn't want to tell her that we get the most work, we are located in the near centre therefore we travel the most around and nearly all paperwork and jobs are absorbed by us and distributed by us, however they said they can call upon us if a dire situation appears, Kagura and I created a chess piece for them and I still hold my rank." "Ohhhh what chess piece?" Luna asked "I made a King chess board piece for him, all he has to do is smash it and we will know immediately."

She nodded her head in understanding, Kagura was the navigator as well as the medo stone, Luna was the keeper and the one to have my back, and I was the spear head, well that's how InuKimi described our positions and how we will work as a team, we all stood outside the house, the whole clan, this was a special occasion, we were going to leave to another world in another solar system, we were going to come back once we got our own medo stones but then leave to continue our search after checking the Maxillian universe system. Our siblings, parents and InuKimi stood in front of us, everyone's head held high, "Now be careful, take care of each other, watch your backs, don't talk to strangers, make sure yous rest, and eat plenty of food, and please find him…" mother started crying again thinking of her youngest lost, "do you have the picture?" we nodded as I pulled it out of my black soul reaper robes and showed her for confirmation, she was very attached to Usamaro more than any of us other children, they think it may be because he is a rabbit demon, something special about the bond between them and their mothers.

"As the eldest and youngest daughters you hold the power of the clan and pride with you, do your duty and make us proud, never give up and come home if you are in trouble, we don't need to lose more of our children in this difficult time." We nodded to father, who was also extremely worried but had a better poker face then the rest of the family, we went through hugging everyone, Takashi placed a 'kick me' on Luna's back to which I took off, and Luna took of the one on my back, however it definitely lightened the sad and dire mood of us leaving even if for a short time.

The bell on Kagura chimed even though she couldn't be seen by most and the Medo stone in my armour shone a bright purple, a round doorway opened showing space and stars, we stepped in it, it acted as an elevator that closed the opening behind us, and a door in front of us opened, it felt like we were moving in hyper speeds but also like we didn't at all. Like we stepped in and one door closed and another opened, not even requiring us to walk, run or move, it simply made the universe move itself around us. However when the doors opened, we were not exactly at our destination, the opening caused the elevator like room to split apart and we feel from space and into the outer atmosphere off a planet, hopefully the one we were travelling too, I quickly wrapped my tail around Luna to keep her safe from the effects of outer space. I felt the heavy impacts of the different levels of the ozone layers, and I could feel the burning up on my body as I tried to keep Luna safe, it was once we pasted into the safety of the inner world ozone layer that I felt the pain off the medo stones energy smash into my chest and body, radiating and making me very exhausted and blacking out, the last thing I felt was going loose and my muscles relaxing, I saw lights and buildings in the distance as it slowly got closer to me, and that was it before darkness.

 **Luna's pov**

Something went very wrong, the square box around us disintegrated as the doorway opened far too early, I could feel my body freezing up, but Ren wrapped me up in her tail, keeping me safe as we entered the atmosphere of the planet, I was safe from the heat of the entry, the heavy gravity and the cold ice like space, but then all too soon, while we were still in the air, Ren's tail slowly loosened and then let me go and sealed in a wind barrier again as we both free-felled through the air all the way down to the surface of this world. I looked over to Ren to see what was wrong, why did she remove her tail, but I noticed her eyes closed and her body limp, we were drifting apart in the air, I called out "Kagura" thinking that she may be able to stop our falling, as the wind was making me cart wheel and lose my equilibrium, she didn't respond or help, I don't know what went wrong however it was really bad for the both off them to not be conscious nor responding.

I noticed lights below and getting larger as we got closer, I saw the unbelievable towers that were so large and lit up like a Christmas tree, as we got closer to the ground I noticed I was able to level my free-fall out, I collected reishi under my feet and made a plat form to quickly jump off of towards Ren who still wasn't awake. There wasn't as much reishi in the air here, but enough to help just a little with slowing our decent, I was moving in Ren's direction, and was side blinded, I saw two large lights right up near me, it was some weird metal and glass machine, I noticed a panicked face of a human behind the glass of the metal flying technology, the next thing I knew I was smashed in my side by it and flying through the sky in a totally different direction to where Ren was, I knew my ribs at least were broken and I felt myself hit another hard surface, and then free-fall again then I made a final touch down on the last hard surface of the day. I cracked my eyes open and could see up into the sky a white cloud stream line that descended down into a large city, I noticed I however was on a concrete old road, with lots of garbage and metal items around me, there was old broken buildings, and no street lights or lights in the buildings, I could have sworn I heard skittering feet from rodents not too far in the ally-way. I tried to lift my body from the crater I was in, but I instantly gasped and stopped my actions, I could feel my ribs scrape against each other in my side and I could tell an organ most likely my lung was punctured as it was painful to breath, I could hear footsteps rushing towards me and not just one but many, and then voices saying "did you feel the shake in the building, I'm telling you it must have been a comet," and then another voice "nah man it's probably one of those rich guys cars falling outta the sky, maybe we can make some money today" there footsteps got louder "It should have landed around here somewhere" before the footsteps stopped in front of me. I slowly let my eyes closed to the darkness.

 **Third person pov**

Voice 1-"It's just a girl"

Voice 2- "yeah and has white hair to boot, this is either our most lucky day or our most unlucky day"

Voice 1- "oh chillax, maybe she's dead and…"

Voice 3- "I got a pulse"

Voice 1 "we can't just help out a light haired kid; we should just pretend that we saw nothing."

Voice 2- "but we felt the tremor through our building and not to mention look at the size of this crater, where did this girl fall from, maybe someone tried to kill her?"

Voice 4- "wow, I see why we felt the impact, look at the upper building, it's smashed up, maybe she hit there first and then here, clipping the top of the building off."

Voice 1- "That's not possible, maybe a vehicle can do that, but not some little girl and surely not in one piece"

Voice 3- "can you just help me pick her up and get her inside; she will die out here if we don't help"

Voice 1- "FYI we don't have a hospital and I don't know about you guys but I aint a doctor"

Voice 4- "maybe we should give him a call, maybe he has something to do with this, or can help or know what to do?"

Voice 1- "Are you crazy I don't want to be indebted to that guy, especially since you know what happened"

Voice 2- "this could be something…you know something from one of his cargo vehicles that has gone missing, and if not then he will know what to do with her, or at least who she is, the only blondies are not human, and this girl has white hair, I don't think she is normal, I say we call him."

Voice 1- "fine call him, but I'm outta here."

Voice 3- grab her legs, and put your arms under her torso, I'm sure her ribs are broken, she has blood coming from her mouth as well."

 **Luna's pov**

I could feel pain, as I was sat on some thin metal slab, I was so tired, I can't heal like Ren, I will need to use life transference to be able to heal myself, but do I have enough energy?

The darkness swept me away again

I could hear panicked voices, deeper voices many of them, I slowly opened my eyes, I could see orange hair in my vision, some guy looking down at me, I groaned when I felt him checking over my body, lightly putting pressure on my ribs again, and I choked on blood, before coughing it up and moving my head to the side where the blood could leave my mouth without me choking again, and once again the darkness took me.

I could see lights above me and feel myself being rolled around, as if on a bed, I could hear more voices, some ladies and men, they were panicked just like the last voices, I could make out that they were panicked about me, they were all around me, dressed in white coats and uniforms, I felt a prick in my arm and then again into the darkness.

 **Ren's pov**

I felt pain bloom all through my body, I was calling out for Kagura over and over again, I couldn't hear her voice and I was worried, a blond haired man looked bent over and said "is that your name, or the other girls?" I just tried to shake my head in a negative but the second I did, I regretted it, pain and light headedness crossed my thoughts and vision, everything went black.

I felt my body moving, hands on me, I was so tired and sore, what is going on, I'm not a doll to be moved and played with, there were many people around me and they were raising their voices in worry, I picked up the words "can't… remove… then… cut…it" hearing them say "cut it" was very shocking to me 'cut what, what were they going to cut off?'

I tried for Kagura yet again however I was panicked with the unknown actions of those around me "KAGURA!" I screamed, I knew I was loud this time when I called her name, I could feel my own voice echo in the air, all those in the room, stood back in silence and everything was quite, I listened very closely while not a sound happened, there was no Kagura and I don't know why, then the blond doctor directed those in the room again, I felt a pin prick followed by darkness.

 **Raoul Am pov**

She was finally out, she kept crying out for that one person, meanwhile the other was quite, I was surprised when Aisha contacted me stating that a being feel from the sky landing in Tanagura, we couldn't believe that the mortal was still alive, she was young maybe 18 and had Onyx hair, however no Identification chip and wasn't an elite in our database, then not to long after that Katze contacted me stating a Platina feel from the sky and landed in Ceres and needed healing, however that there was something off, this one wasn't registered in our database and with no ID. So here I was still trying to remove the armour around the chest of the onyx one that first was brought in, we even cut all her clothes off, removed a sword on her hip and yet we still couldn't remove the armour it was like it was her second skin. The platina looked younger than the onyx one, she looked 15 and was shorter, she also had a sword, much longer in length then the other sword the onyx carried, she however had apparently clipped a building on her fall and had many broken ribs, punctured lungs, broken arm, fractured skull, and dislocated knee, however she didn't wear armour or anything but a white and blue dress that gave us easy access to fix her up. She was still currently sleeping off the pain killers we gave her earlier, I repaired as much of the damage on the onyx one, she had a cracked skull, broken ribs, which I can only fix a few as the armour is in the way, she had a many glass laceration's as she also smashed straight through a vehicle that was parked, multiple lower organs, ligaments and a main artery in her leg was severed. Those were repaired, she was given blood however we couldn't find a match so I gave her the most common O positive and so far her body hasn't rejected it, she is still unconscious, that is all for the update so far.

All the blondies seemed on high alert, the code name platina and onyx specimens had fallen less than 12 hours ago, and were brought to my hospital lab in the Eos tower, where they are secure until healed and we are given the information we require, I had provided all the information I have collected to my fellow blondies along with pictures, these creatures looked like their respective onyx and platina species, however their blood said otherwise, they were not from this world, their DNA was not catalogued or seen before in our Garan star system.

"Are we going to be able to keep them as pets?" asked Orphe Zavi asked "I am already quite taken with the platina, she will bread well." He finished, "I personally think that we should be cautious with these two, they are not like us nor the humans of this world, they are also much more stronger as they survived a fall even with the extensive damage to their bodies, they also have something in their DNA, something I like to call a unique identifier, they are powerful, the onyx one more then the platina, she just seem like a normal human with a little extra something, I will let you know when they are awake, we do need to interrogate them for information, and we cannot let them out into society if they are dangerous." I finished, "I agree, what does Jupiter think, does she have any knowledge of these… creatures?" asked Gideon Lagat, "no, I already asked, however we used our satellites and tracked where they came from, and we had a warning of something going through our ozone layer, the satellite automatically picked up images as its main program dictates." I placed my hand on the holographic tablet to show all those around the table.

"They were in outer space, went through the three ozone layers and then landed alive?" one person stated, "What is that large white thing that was wrapped around the platina?" could it be their ship, mode of transportation?" there was many murmurs, "it get more interesting, watch the platina, this time it was a video feed, they saw her correct her body in the air, and was looking to the onyx one, she then lands on nothing and bounds off to the other still free falling, however was hit by the flying vehicle and her body rapidly flung into the Ceres area, clipping the building and then outta sight, however the shockwave visible on the feed.

"Yes your right, these two need maximum security and should be monitored, they cannot go out into our society and our world, if they mean harm," another blondie stated, I nodded in agreeance.

 **Ren's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling sore, I also felt drowsy, I had snapped my eyes open when I heard my name being screamed "Serenity!" I knew that voice, I shot up in bed, pain and sleep ignored as adrenaline coursed through my veins 'that's Luna' I thought, I ripped the needles and sticky pads from my body, I was lying in a bed with just my armour on me, I hit it bring out my true demon form, with long white flowy pants, and a boob tube white top covered in armour and gauntlets, my three tails going down my back and carrying behind me, as I ran in the direction off Luna's voice, I knocked down the metal door, between me and her, in the room we two tall blond men with blue eyes, one with a white over coat, the doctor and another that had a ring on his finger and Luna with tears running down her face, she was handcuffed to a metal table like in an interrogation.

I instantly grabbed both the morphing daggers from my back, I cut the arm off that weld the ring that seemed to be making Luna cry, however they both disappeared, like holograms, I quickly placed one on the table and reefed up her handcuffs; snapping them, I kept looking towards the door, making sure no one comes to intervene, I heard sirens and red lights going off, the computer said "breach in sector 15, all non-combatants evacuate this level"

I was trying to help Luna get up, but she was still in pain, "what's wrong Luna?" I asked panicked,

Her hands were to her groin and she said in a pained voice "that ring he had, it is connected to this thing that is on my privates it's causing me pain, I can't walk Ren!" she still had tears running down her eyes, "they took all of my stuff and were asking too many questions, I didn't answer so they did this."

I was so scared, this is a terrible first trip "what did they do, can we remove it?" I looked down to her groin, I was worried she just turned her head away, it's something they placed on me, I can't pull it off, its attached to my little sensitive area" she whispered softly in embarrassment, I could now hear the booted feet from soldiers coming from the stairwell onto this floor.

"I can carry you with my tails, but we must go and get your stuff right now and leave, I haven't been able to hear or feel Kagura since we got here" I kept looking knowing the bad guys were coming. "Its okay, go now and find Kagura, and the medo stones, then come and get me." Her tears increasing and doubling over again, making her scream, 'they must be increasing her pain just so she can't escape and they know where her location is from her scream, very smart, but stupid seeing as they are dealing with me, I cut that fuckers hand off along with his dick!'

I started to wrap my tails around her, however Luna just screamed "no leave me now Ren, before they get you!" I looked at her dead in the eyes and said "No, we do not separate, for no reason, remember?!" I heard the soldiers stop at both ends of the hall, blocking off both exits, "come out and surrender and no one will be hurt" I grabbed my other dagger I placed down on the metal interrogation table and moved outside of the room, looking both left and then right, on the right end, the way out of the building and down the stairs or elevator, there was the two blondies that were holographic in the room, one still had the ring on, my eyes zeroed in on his hand.

"Oh this, I can see you want this, however it belongs to me." 'arrogant prick' I thought, "well do you mind ceasing your mindless torture of Luna in the room, she hasn't done anything wrong!" he seemed entertained, however the other blondie said something that not even my hearing could pick up, he then turned the ring, and all the pained sounds stopped, she slowly stood, and walked over to me and into view off the others in the hallway.

All the men were in black suites and had weapons pointed at us, they looked like the ones that the humans used in our home worlds, "so who exactly are you, and where did you come from?" asked the arrogant bastard, however Luna spoke up, "I am Luna, and this is Ren, she was the one also being treated…" the two blondies seemed interested and shocked at this one seemed to get the look like everything now made sense. "we crash landed here, and just need help to go home, we don't mind talking this out, but no violence, we mean no harm however will defend ourselves when and if needed."

They were quite for a moment before I stated "you heard her, either put down the weapons, and lets settle this like adults or try and brutalize us with pain and force, which yous have already shown that yous can do, however this time face the consequences." At my last word, the soldiers all moved into a ready to fire their guns stance and made the mantellic sounds from their armour and weapons clinking against each other. Luna lifted her hands to try calm down the situation.

She whispered from the side of her mouth "you are meant to be the calm on, do something will you?" I sighed, and slowly placed the daggers into their holders on my back, I slowly pressed my hand to my armour piece and it changed its position along with my clothes, replacing it with my Shinigami clothes and white cloak, with no hip sword as it was stored somewhere else and no tails visible anymore, back to my more human form with dark hair.

Many gasped however the doctor blondie simply said, "stand down; these two obviously don't want a fight today." The other blondie looked over at him like he grew a second head, "we could possible make a trade, we give yous something and yous give us something equal trade?" I asked all composed; Luna looked up to me and smiled, like she was proud of me.

"Very well, how about we go to a quite meeting room, and all of the elites can be present therefore we can all be on the same page?" the doctor asked, I nodded but said "what is your name?" he smiled and said "Raoul Am and this is Orphe Zavi, if you follow us we will take you to an appropriate meeting room and call the rest to a meeting."

We nodded in agreement; the soldiers all got up and followed the instructions of the basta... I mean Orphe, we moved behind them keep distance by five meters, "so we will also need to talk about the removal off that disgusting torture device that you placed on my sister, and eventually get our swords back."

"so yous are related, I thought as much, I'm surprised that yous rely on and use such out dated weapons, I also am curious as to what it is that yous are, you can change forms and we will see how this 'talk' goes, if all is positive we will of course remove the pet ring…" it was Orphe that spoke "but are you sure you want that", he eyed Luna, which I wasn't happy about, "It also brings immense pleasure", Luna cocked her head sideways and was about to say something, but her high pitch scream alerted me and planted herself in a kneeling position with her hands on the lap, I went into a fighting stance, ready to use Kido if needed, but her high pitch scream turned to continuous higher pitched moans, and a bright red blush cover all her skin visible. Orphe was smirking and had his hand on the ring, "that's enough Orphe" Raoul demanded, I however left my fighting stance, and lifted my head up to Luna, and she pouted at the loss of the pleasure which I chastised "Luna! Act like a lady and get up off the ground and you "I pointed my sight to Orphe and said "give the ring to Raoul as I'm sure he won't play around uselessly with it." By the time I finished my sentence, Luna was up and all composed again, as we continued on our way.

"So I take it you're the older one?" Raoul asked, I nodded and then asked my own question "so are yous brothers as well?" I had noticed that they were not human and smelt of metal, wires and electricity currents in a way, but both seemed so similar if only in looks. "In a way I guess we are, there are ten others of us we are known as the Tanagura elite that run this planet." So there are 12 of them all together, they seem to be highly futuristic with their technology and machines, but the said blondies, I was referring to them as blondies, remembering what my ancestor wrote, so it was true they are android like machines that run a society that is based on a code system of hair colour.

We finally made it to the meeting room, however we were seated next to each other at one end of the large round table, in weird chairs on the opposite end of the exit, the blondies all walked in and took their seats, there was guards on the inside and outside of the door, and all along the walls of the room, and posted behind each blondie.

"So shall we begin?" Raoul said, but no one said no nor agreed, "We will ask all our questions and then yous can ask all of your questions once we have finished with ours, sound fair?" Luna looked up to me like how a kid does to their parent for confirmation on if they were or weren't allowed something they asked for; I nodded my head in agreement.

Q "please state your names and species for the room"

A "well that's gonna be hard" I looked at Luna asking her to start off, as her answer was easier, but she said to me, "if we tell them everything maybe they will trust us and be friendly in the future for all of our future generations, should we tell them everything?" I thought about it, I definitely did see where she was aiming for in long term time span, and these guys are immortal so that's a great idea, however one is missing, did he die?' I thought… "It seems to me they are concocting lies to spew to us." One blondie mentioned, however I frowned at him and turned to Luna and nodded, giving her permission to tell them everything, she smiled and turned to address the room. "I am Lunafreya InuTashio, I am 394 years old and the youngest daughter born in our 'special' family that is a mix of both demons and Shinigami, however I was born mortal, and have only some Shinigami abilities, I am also known as the Law keeper, I was born to learn, use and teach the Traveller the 20 divine laws that helps them to balance existence, we are rare and always born in the InuTashio clan." I quickly stepped in with my answer "I am Serenity InuTashio, I am the oldest and heiress of said clan, I am half demon and half Shinigami, I was born to be the Traveller, I am 404 years old, and we have travelled here to acquire something we need that helps us to travel through different universes, solar systems and balance worlds to do our jobs." I waited with baited breath to see if they were going to think it was a lie, see if we were bat shit crazy or believe us.

Option number three it was

Q- "What is a demon and what is a Shinigami, what are laws?" it seemed Raoul was going to ask all of the questions; he seemed to be the one with the most power and the leader.

A-"we are specifically dog demons, that is why I have tails and I look different when in that form, we also have the use of poison and other numerous abilities, Shinigami also called soul reapers and gods of death, are just that they keep the cycle of life, death and re-birth in a balanced state, however this is a job and they work as an organisation, they use swords to complete their jobs, killing bad souls that become monsters and helping those pass on that cannot, they also live for many years some well into their 1000 years of life, and Laws as said are special divine powers that the law keeper learns them through visions, then learns and perfects them and then teaches them to the traveller, they will travel together and sometimes alone and do their jobs of balancing good, bad, life, death, light and darkness, we are called upon by the soul of the universe, system, planet and in some cases a person or individual."

Q- "Why are yous here, what is it that yous require?"

"there is a stone called a medo stone, it helps us to travel faster and accurately between places in the universe, we have one but it is malfunctioning, hence why we fell when landing here, our family has always came here to collect their medo stone, but just hasn't been noticed by yous yet, we are also looking for our youngest and little brother, I pulled out a picture and placed it on the table, the picture magnified and was a holographic displayed in the air for all, he disappeared and we are here to search for him but need a medo stone"

Q- "And what does this medo stone look like?"

A-"like his" I pulled the medo stone from my armour and it separated, being held in my hand and glowing a light purple."

Q-"so you mean that you need a space jump battery?"

"if that's what yous call them, yes, that is what we need, one each, however we did state earlier we are willing to do equal trade, this can continue on in the future between our clan and your planet as a transaction, as we might not be the only keepers and travellers to cross paths with yous." I was smart to remind them of what we wanted and what we were offering.

Q-"can you really offer something that we can ask for, not to mention in position to make contracts and deals with us, you are only the heiress?"

A-"of course, we are currently representing the InuTashio clan and have the ability to make deals and negotiate terms that will benefit both yous and us especially for our future generations."

Q-"and what about this Shinigami organisation, are you here on their behalf?"

A-"No I just simply work on and off for them and they do not step into noble clan affairs unless absolutely necessary"

Q-"so what can these laws do?"

'great a question I didn't want to answer specifically however this may make them ask for something related to those' I thought however Luna spoke up "Okay seeing as I am the keeper, I'll inform yous on these abilities,

is called fairy law, it is a special magic that can target and wipe out all darkness in one powerful swoop, so long as the caster views their target as an enemy in their heart,

is fairy glitter, an intricate spell that is extremely powerful and targets all enemies that wish to hurt the user,

is fairy heart, a one off and only to be used in a last resort issue, in return for endless power to complete something wanted, the caster of it is cursed it's different for each person, it may make you immortal, one person never aged again, another traded their life, someone decomposed, stiff like that normally you a placed a curse for power.

is the Gorgon eyes, these eyes automatically activate when the user is in a dire situation, they can also be used in interrogation looking into the soul of a person, if the person lies they turn to stone however these can also pick up on a bed person such as bad intentions

confessor, used solely by women it allows you to command a person, but once commanded the person loses their own will and do anything that is asked of them by their confessor until wither dies they will not be released form this spell,

Support limited is used one person can significantly boost the power, speed and endurance of one of more people but at the cost of being unable to do anything else

Reassimilate, allows the used to absorb anything from another living being such as strength, speed, knowledge and energy once taken from the person, it will return however it will take time with the more removed.

Grow gives the use the ability to grow anything living or organic, they can even grow an human body or animal, however cannot create a soul, very good for crops of bush fires, 'I face palmed'

Life transference allows the user to take life from something or one and transfer it into another being, this can bring these that recently died back to life

Stop time allows the used to manipulate time on an area or item as they please.

Verboten Eldolon: Alexander is a creator that is named alexander; it is summoned and has destructive power because it is also intelligent it is not controlled, once completing its task it leaves.

Oblivion is a destructive holly blast that can destroy dark creatures and beings

Pandora's Box, the caster can trap anything inside of any mass and control the space and time inside of the box with the trapped items or beings.

Nanika is a personality that only I have the ability to meet she is shy but very sweet and young, she likes to give and gain favours and play games, and her powers have rules and are very special.

Ocean Astral: Levianthan is another summoned creature, she controls the tide and is known as the tide mother, and she is also intelligent and powerful and is a sea serpent like dragon.

Jump is a special instant moving ability that allows the user to jump to a location they can see, since or have been to before, the further away and the more people or items taken with them results in mire energy needed, but it is instant.

God marker is a difficult and large scale law, it allows the user to craft existence, to destroy and create worlds, universes, gods, beings and so on, it lasts for seven days and will then take ten years before it can be used again

Kamehameha is a powerful energy blast like the oblivion however it can last longer and be bigger and it isn't just for darker types of creatures or items.

Boost is an ability that the user can use technically everything is boosted up to the wha-zoo and practically unbeatable while in use

Resurrection allows the user to resurrect an item or creature so long as their soul is still in tact

"Okay any questions?" she clapped her hands together and looked around the table smiling

Q-"you have abilities, that destroy, create, manipulates time, brings back life, traps and summons creatures to do your bidding, it that all correct?" she nodded in agreeance

Q-"and yous are trained to use these powers to travel though space doing a job to balance and carry out the orders given to yous by planets and therefore yous have these abilities at your disposal and can use them personally if yous want, is that right?" she nodded yet again

Q-The room was silent "so you mentioned that yous are also Shinigami, and that is why yous have swords, that yous use them to fulfil your occupation, what other abilities do yous possess, you were more than ready to attack and defend without any sword earlier in the hallway."

A-we also have abilities that we learn at an academy, one is called hoho which is learning how to move very quickly this is also called flash step, there is also Hakuda which is a special hand to hand combat, Zanjutsu is learning how to fight with a sword and the sword abilities, each zanpakuto which is a soul reapers sword, actually holds the other half of the reapers soul, and together they do their job, each zanpakuto is similar but opposite of their wielder and all have their own name and personality the more they get along the more power the sword will grant the wielder, and then there is Kido, it uses the casters power to construct seals or powerful attacks one called Hado which is sealing and binding and another called Bakudo which is destructive kido's casted with a chant and hands, however if you are a skilled master you just need to call upon its name and number."

Q-One of the blondies just said "so much information, however if this is all true, what is it that you can grant us that would be equal in exchange for what yous have asked for?" 'Finally getting down to business'

A-"well seeing as your help would help us on our way to find and save our youngest little brother, we would be willing to help yous get back your brother, what do you say?" I held a little smirk

The whole room gasped except for Luna and I, Luna turned to me and simple said "you're so nice Ren"

Once all calmed down the only one still stoic was Raoul who questioned me again

Q-"so tell me Serenity InuTashio who is Kagura? You kept calling out this name and crying while you were in our care, I'm curious as to whom this person may be, I thought yous said only two off yous came and landed here?"

A-"My apologies, it seems we did lie, we also came with Kagura she was our navigator, however when we fell we couldn't find her, you see Kagura is my zanpakuto and ever since this incident I cannot hear nor locate her, and this has me very worried as I cannot use the navigator for the medo stone to go anywhere, I would need to locate her first, preferable before some stranger comes across her, she is very particular with who holds her."

Q- One of the blondies signed and placed his head in his palm and stated "yous seem to be good at loosing people."

I smiled impishly and scratched my head and Luna giggled to which I looked annoyed at, she simply put her hands up in the air in surrender but said "don't look at me I haven't lost anything yet" to which Orphe said "yet" and smirked at her, "now then is there any more questions from our side?" it was quite he then stated "then I believe you ladies can now ask all of your questions and then we can begin negotiations if all here are in agreeance that a partnership with the InuTashio clan is beneficial to us."

Luna and I were compiling a list of question, however because we knew a lot of information already there wasn't much left to ask, except for what happened to the 13th blondie, to which I question "I want to know what happened to the one that yous wish for us to revive, we know a lot about your society and what yous are and who Jupiter is, we actually know more than we should however who is this blondie who died and how, that is important for us to know, if yous want him back."

There was a few looks passed around the table and it looked like Orphe was angry that we knew so much about them even though we had never met before, however Raoul was the one to speak "Iason Mink was our leader and also head of the Tanagura syndicate, he took a pet and fell in love, he broke rules and paid with his life, he was lured into a trap and killed in an explosion on the outskirts of Ceres by a mongrel no less and he died along with his pet Riki." All of the blondies seemed to wear sneers on their faces, they obviously didn't like this 'pet' of Iason's but before we could ask another question he said "also we haven't gotten to the negotiation, if I recall correctly yous offered to bring him back but we didn't agree or not, yous just assumed that that was going to be what we would agree with in negotiation's to offer yous help."

He wasn't wrong we did bring it up and offer it and just jumped to the assumption that they would agree considering that they do not have the technology nor knowledge to bring someone back from the dead regardless if Iason is a genetically engineered cyborg human, however Raoul can't fool me, I could see it in his eyes when he was mentioning Iason, he was close and he misses him, he may be mainly machine and artificial however he still had feelings, not to mention I'm sure that they don't have the last say in if he is brought back to life or not. "Okay then, we can just leave, you know, I'm sure your **mother** won't mind not getting her son back after being given the opportunity…" I stood up acting as if the meeting was over, however all of the blondies looked worried for a second hearing that, when Raoul spoke again, I decided to take a seat once more "How do yous know this much about us? Most people on this planet don't even know about her, but you aren't wrong we know that what you offered is a bargaining chip for us to help, but also you have asked quite a lot from us and yes we do want him back, but what Jupiter says goes and she stated that we are not to be used in this negotiation, so the question is are you sure that you have no more questions before negotiations start, I can already think of many more questions however we would be here all week, if every question was to be answered."

I turned to Luna and we debated on what our course of action should be, Luna was adamant on helping return their blondie, and I knew that that was a bargaining chip I didn't think that someone would be ballsy enough to capitalise on our current predicament and ask or think of asking for more from us, especially with how much we need from them, I also had no idea how many or little medo stones they had or were worth here, however Luna said she could feel many medo stone energy coming from somewhere in the city and it is either a large one or many smaller ones to be able to give off that type of energy.

After our small whispering we finally turned back to the blondies stoic as ever and said "we would rather do negotiations and then more questions, we should get to work first and then sate our curiosities, don't you think?" Raoul and the others measured our words, obviously surprised, they must have never had a person want to fulfil negotiation's first and then talk later, however we were on the clock for both finding my zanpakuto and Usamaro.

One hour later

"So, we will remove what we implanted into your sister, we will help you find your weapon and we will also give you both a medo stone each of your choosing and help 'keep an eye out' for your little brother with all the places we travers to in our star system, and in return you will bring Iason Mink and Riki back to life and do a full mental, physiological and physical examination with me and answer any and all questions before you leave our home to continue a wider search for your brother, and also in return your clan and our world will continue to help each other with payment that is agreed of equal exchange, alright I will also need to get Jupiter to approve of this and then the search will be conducted while yous two go to the grave site of Iason Mink and Riki, we will also be bringing Katze as he was present when they died and knows the exact location of the accident. However if yous are unable to fulfil you side of the obligation yous are in our debt and will be whatever we require of yous." As he said the last part I narrowed my eyes and then nodded my head, for some reason it feels like they were getting more than we were but we were in a pickle right now, I stood from my seat and said "so Luna can get her 'implant' removed before we leave.." however I was cut off from continuing my sentence, I hated that they had this disgusting thing on her, this society was just wrong, interesting but wrong. "Luna will keep it on till after our Iason is brought back, we can't afford for yous to run before your side is fulfilled and we have no evidence that yous are telling the truth about your claims of anything really, so until after he and his pet is back here safe, we will the 'implant'" I growled at that but said "fine."

We were waiting in another room while they were talking to Jupiter, "what if we can't bring them both back?" Luna asked, I turned to her surprised but stated "then we do whatever they want and need, but we have so many laws and abilities one of them is bound to work, and if worse comes to worse than we can ask Nanika, but that will leave you at a disadvantage, so the call is up to you" I stated and she said "well we know Resurrection cannot bring them back unless their souls still dwell close to their bodies, Life transference and grow are useless without the soul, Alexander and Levianthan can heal and that's all, Stop time we can reverse it however we don't know how long it's been since they have died, it may be too much for us to turn back that much time, god maker can be used however to use something so bog on something so small and cut off using it after just a couple of minutes is not smart, fairy heart is too much of a disadvantage and Nanika will leave me and her both unconscious, so we need more information before we even know what to use, but only god maker and Nanika can bring them back without their soul's present within the vicinity but grow, resurrection and life transference is preferred if their souls are still hanging around."

I could tell Luna was nervous and scared this was the first time we had ourselves on the line and thinking over the facts and information helped her to relieve her stress an get her thoughts in order along with the facts, for someone so spiritual and creative, using information and facts equally helped her think and proceed to the next step in our very long mission. We met up with Raoul in the hanger he had a go ahead from Jupiter, she agreed with them, maybe because they were getting more outta this deal than us, Orphe was in charge of setting up staff and security for their extra intense information gathering of me and Luna's 'pet ring' being removed, meanwhile Aisha Rosen had security and officers sweeping all of Tanagura for my weapon and information of a lost child and his details, Gideon Lagat was doing the same in Midas and Zeke Bell was going what he could with his connections in Ceres using the people who live there as his search party and offering a reward for it, I had to give them a detailed description of Kagura, also Griffith Wallace was using his connections to the star system bases that Tanagura communicated with regularly to pass information around on Usamaro's description and that they should be contacted immediately if found.

We entered Raoul's private flying car, he had received the co-ordinates from Katze who stated was going to meet us at the a place called Dana Bahn apparently they died a month ago, I wasn't keeping my hopes up for their souls to be there, I had asked them why they didn't just put him into a replaced body however he stated that Iason removed his memory back up as it was brought up that if he broke another rule or law his memories and thoughts were going to be altered so that he would not remember Riki, the one that they considered the issue, Jupiter was the one that wanted Riki back, claimed it would prevent Iason from breaking more rules if they just gave him what he wanted and they needed him drastically, the main structure to the Syndicate was shaken to its core and has been difficult for the others to fix and run things the way they use to, and then Luna and I fell which caused them more issues, having this Iason back was going to help them immensely, the fact we were offering them more was stupid, but that's what you do when you're in a pickle.

When we landed there was already another vehicle waiting outside the main entryway to Dana Bahn which was just destroyed concrete, metal and piping and wires, it was obviously an old factory building of some kind and the bridge that needed to be crossed to get to the building had been destroyed. The man was leaning against his vehicle, he had red hair that hung over and hid a portion of his face, he seemed depressed, I feel that those two that passed in this accident were close to him, he was also sucking on a smoke of some kind, once we exited the vehicle, Luna perked up at seeing the man and instantly skipped over to him, "thank you for helping me when I was hurt, I'm only alive because you intervened." She bowed to him, I approached hearing what she said, and 'I didn't realize she was hurt as well from our arrival, I could have sworn that she was wrapped up in my tails.' He simply blew out the smoke and said "no problem kid, so I take it yous are the ones that are going to bring him back, can't say I will be believe it till I see it." 'Yup definitely depressed', "so Katze this is Luna and I'm Ren, can you tell us what happened here, everything you can think off, even small details can mean a lot right now."

Katze recapped over everything that he thought was important from the moment Iason went to him to the moment he was holding a one armed man named Guy who caused all of these issues, "what exactly is this 'black moon' cigarette?" I asked, he pulled out a box and passed it to me, as I smelled it and looked at it, Luna also being curious about it, "it's a poison" I stated not asked "yeah, I gave it to them, it lessens the pain and helps those to relax, Riki couldn't leave without Iason, and well Iason wasn't going anywhere" he confirmed my statement and during all of this Raoul was quite, definitely getting a more clearer perspective off what had happened to them both. I looked at Luna in a manner, I was worried about this not working out, as I looked over the bridge, I noticed on one side it was still attached with concrete, another words we could walk over and not try to use more energy pulling what little spirit particles weren't in the air to get across with flash step, that also meant Raoul and Katze were going to be accompanying us.

To even say there was a building left was laughable, I could tell the ceiling came down and practically would have crushed the two to death before the massive explosion, I would need to remove a tonne of rubble just to find the area that they died in, souls tend to move around however I haven't seen them so they could be trapped to their death place, I can't really do much else without Kagura and to remove the rubble and all may require me to use resurrection especially after seeing the amount of damage and rubble there is left over. I looked down at Luna and she nodded her head in agreeance with my obvious thoughts.

"So what now?" asked Raoul, Katz was being very quiet and watching everything with a sharp eye, "now we fix the whole building till we can see their bodies if there is anything left and if so we can use that as a base to bring them back however we need to see if their souls still remain" I stated they echoed my words "their souls?" Luna decided to answer for them as I spoke the incantation for the Resurrection Law " _A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jewelled vision of a life started anew. Oh what a wonderful soul so bright inside it has the power to heal the sun's broken heart, power to restore the moon's vision too, born a child of lights wonderful secrets- return to the beauty that was always there. Love teaches all to die with dignity so that they may come forth anew in splendour. Born once of flesh, then again of fire, reborn a third time to the sound of a humming haikus in heavens mouth, hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate; only after disaster can all be resurrected."_

"yeah there are rules to powers such as these, and most cannot bring back the dead without the soul, the soul is unique and irreplaceable, we cannot create something such as a soul easily, so if their souls are lingering here it will help us immensely with bringing them back with little trouble, when she finished explaining the building and rubble began to lift and construct itself into the building it once was. The two looked around amazed, I was sure I saw hope and a little bit of happiness at the prospect that we could do what we stated we could, however Raoul was fascinated with a scientist look upon his face, if you know what I mean. We ended up walking to a little further into the building, there was an open walkway where you could view over to lower into the building as it went further into the ground like a mine. Once we got to the area where they died, I could still see bones, very little and obviously only still here because they were crushed, but also two perfect looking souls still in the position that they died in, laying up against each other with eyes closed, they were slightly coloured blue and they seemed asleep or as if paused, but they were there, it made it easier by ten-fold for us to do what we came here to do.

"Say Katze, it was a black moon smoke you gave them right?" I asked he nodded in agreement, Luna asked me "what is it Ren, something wrong?" I was kneeling down in front of their souls, obviously seeing something that the others couldn't, there was no underworld demons taking them, and they had no chains from their chest meaning maybe this world didn't have a life and death cycle and those that died return to energy and went back to this world or reincarnated after so much time. "It's just that they are asleep, and tinted blue, it's like they are paused or just in an internal slumber, I think maybe this is a result of the cigarette they had before dying, in any case this makes it easier for us to put them back in their bodies, and there are bones left, so resurrection will work again, but I don't know if their souls will wake once they are returned to their bodies."

Raoul was the one to speak up and said "it doesn't matter, we can give him a new body and scan and replace a new brain into his new body if that's the case, we can do a lot more with his body back in our care regardless." I nodded in agreeance; I stood and placed my hands out in front of me, and re-sited the incantation once again after saying "let's do this shall we?"

Once they had a physical form back, their souls naturally returned to them like a magnet, they had their clothes on, however did not awake from their slumber, "maybe the poison affected their bodies when they died and transferred to their souls, if you gave them back their bodies, maybe the poison moved back to their physical forms and all they need is some healing?" I nodded my head in agreeance, I was already in my demon form it was what they wanted and was stated in our agreement, I bent over, with all my markings shinning up in a white light, I bent over and first kissed Iason Mink, I could feel it immediately, they were could, it was like they were iced over by the poison, I used my transference kiss to remove the poison and then warm him up so to speak, it took only 15 seconds as I had progressed my abilities by leaps and bounds over the many years.

I had stopped once I knew he was alright, his eyes slightly peaked open, he seemed confused, I immediately did the same to Riki, meanwhile Raoul and Luna, spoke to Iason "careful now, you are awake and alive, take it slowly" however Iason looked over and noticed me kissing his lover, to which Raoul quickly jumped in with an answer to his anger and confusion, "she is healing him and bringing him back to life."

A second set of brown eyes slowly opened, both sitting up more, but were stiff in their movements, Riki was beyond confused, we explained the situation to them while they remained sitting and getting their bearings, we informed them of the time that had passed and what had happened on the day of their death, they both remembered it perfectly no issues, however I could see regret and sadness in Riki's eyes, meanwhile it seemed Iason wasn't a stranger after waking up in a new body or as a new person, seeing as their technology allows them to do such things.

We helped them up and slowly made our way to the vehicles, Riki and Iason we put into different vehicles same with both Luna which I was not pleased with, but Luna seemed to want to stay by Riki, I think she wanted to help him in some way.

One week later

We hadn't found Kagura, and Iason returned to his position, Riki and Iason continued to live together and had to resolve a lot of issues and talk through many things, however the first thing that Iason had to do was see Jupiter, she was relieved to see her favourite son, she even personally thanked us, Iason had to work hard to fix the damage he caused and to not break anymore rules or laws seeing as he was granted Riki. Luna was prepped and had her pet ring removed, 'god I hate what they called them' but then I went straight into a hospital high tech room with Raoul, It seemed it was time to start experiments and experiment he did, however most was questions so that he could get a good look at my mental and emotional state he also was very thorough with the physical, he also did something to me, looking through my memories, I knew he could alter or remove them, but I was certain I could feel if he did so.

So now Luna and I were living in the Eos Tower in high class until Kagura could be found, during the sweep for her, they were also checking everywhere for our brother, but unfortunately nothing came up, and that didn't surprise me in the least, I was sure that I would have been able to feel him here, I also had been able to get to my inner world and I could hear Kagura but not see her, she said she was in a disgusting shop of shitty wears, oh she was not happy not in the slightest, I promised her I would find her before leaving my inner world, I spoke to Raoul about my conversation with Kagura, and the search was then increased in Ceres. Raoul was able to see everything in my memories, he was very talented with going over intricate details that spaned hundreds of years, he also got to see Kagura and my inner world, as well as the soul society, Jushiro and even my time spent in Hueco Mundo, I didn't like the feeling off having everything of me seen, it was like being restrained to a table and having your whole body cut open and inspected with scrutiny.

I was sitting on the railing of the balcony of our room, it was only one level below Isan's living quarters, which Luna was very happy about she got along fantastic with Riki, and I with Isan, they had also been frank with each other and decided to be partners who stood on even ground, meaning they were now lovers, husband's if you wanted to go that far. I was approached by Isane to sort out the medo stones and the day we would go and select one each, they were owned by him, and he used them to jump through jump gates however I think that they called them a battery of some kind, which they weren't wrong about, technically they are. "Lady Serenity, I know that the agreement was to select the stones after you find Kagura however both Jupiter and Raoul have confirmed your statements and now knows you won't leave without Kagura, your sword, so if you and Luna want to choose a SPB and hopefully your sword." I looked at him quizzically "SPB?" I asked he seemed to realize and chuckled, which was unusual considering her was known for not showing his emotions so much that he was called the Ice Man, "sorry I mean the space jump batteries or what yous call medo stones." He had selected a wine form the bar within or offered room; he also got one for me and handed it to me, I must admit since coming here I have acquired the taste for this Alterisian wine, one that was also Iason's favourite.

We were sitting on the couch; there wasn't much to actually do on Amoi except for sex, parties, spending money on material things and working for that hard money, there was no landscape, environment or nature it was one large technological cement world with some dead deserts, most of their resources came from other worlds that they travel to and use as farming worlds and such, hence where the wine came from. "You know your world is boring and not beautiful in the least," I stated my thoughts out loud to Iason "Is that so?" I suppose we mainly work or have fun and I take it you don't like material things, however your sister loves those types of things she seems to love jewellery specifically." I placed my head in my hand and sighed, yes it was true, she loved material things but that's because she had been couped up in our home for far too long and the soul society didn't have the luxury things that they did in the living world or here, I stated all of this to Iason who understood. "However you could try pleasures of the body?" and there it was, he was good at manipulating people and getting what he wanted, I'm sure he would have been a great sales person if he wasn't a blondie, I sighed yet again and said "I will only sleep with my mate."

I knew all the blondies we fed the information that Raoul collected on us, seeing as our clan had information on them and had for many years, "and who is your mate?" I didn't like that he just wanted to hear it from my mouth it felt like he knew the answer but was fishing just so that we go to the plot he was spinning and planning, I'm sure he could get many people paying to sleep with a god of death or demon. "My mate died, and I won't sleep with anyone else but my mate…would sleep with anyone else but Riki?" I asked knowing his answer, they weren't supposed to sleep with anyone full stop so I learned, however he does but only with him, "no, but I am not meant to sleep with anyone." I nodded my head in agreement and understanding "and that my friend is how you should view us, we don't just go around giving our bodies to just anyone, sure I won't fall pregnant but it is something very special with us, we also don't trust others especially mortals."

Iason lifted one off his perfect brows at that, you view mortals below you?" I was quite for a while, while he refilled our glasses once again, "no normally I don't however, humans are more greedy and selfish than any other creature I have met, and once they have it once they think it belongs to them, but I'm curious why ask me to be sexual, what you have a buyer?" I smirked at that, he must have been waiting for me to ask him this question, "actually Jupiter lifted the ban for the blondies not being able to sleep with others, seeing as we are already sanitised and we can always get a new body, but there is also my scenario which makes it unfair for the others to not indulge, so I have had a few want to sleep with you and yes your sister, however I said only if you agree." He had to lift his hand to prevent me from butting in but the change in law was news to me, "wow, please don't ask Luna, father can tell if she does sleep with someone and I know she is more than curious for her own good, she would actually say yes, so I am telling you right now that she is not to be asked, and you know what my answer is, I hated what Raoul did, so sleeping with someone is out of the question."

He nodded his head in understanding; however I could see in his eyes that he wasn't giving up that easily, "I just had to ask, because I don't know how you will repay me for all off the hospitality and not to mention your sisters spending" 'and there it was, wait spending!?' "spending?" he smirked and nodded yes "twenty thousand kario, give or take a few thousand, however it's midday and she could have already spent more," 'I could kill her, I swear it' "and how much is that?" I asked nervously "enough to buy ten space jump batteries" he said I palled and I could see I was the fish on the end of his hook, I straightened up a bit more and said "however we have already done so much for yous, you and Riki are alive, we fixed that building too, and I did a full intensive and extensive interrogation." By the end of my sentence I was getting angry, this isn't how I wanted this day to go, however I shouldn't be surprised, I knew who Iason was as a person and had a heads up on the society we were coming too.

"Yes and we have healed the both of yous, given you a lovely place to stay for however long yous need, given you resources and anything you may ask for or need, also not to mention the extensive search for both your brother and sword and two space jump batteries which equate to 4,000 kario and then there is your younger sisters nonstop spending of more than 20,000 kario, so yes I think we have done more than enough and to ask for a simple thing that would give you immense please, should be considered a positive to you, rather than some of the other more horrible things we could ask of you." He had such a smooth deep voice that even his threats sounder appetising to the ear, even when it wasn't, I tightened my jaw, and I knew that he had me right where he wanted me, my instincts were telling me that I should kill the threat, get out of the corner I was backed into, but I couldn't do either of those till I got Kagura, and I will always hold this over Luna if this go's sideways. "I will talk to Luna and inform her to cease spending but she is to not be propositioned for anything…" I sort of trailed of, I didn't want to say I would pay the debt or ask him what exactly it was or agree do whatever he was asking of me.

At this point I had the biggest frown on my face, I downed my wine and accepted it when he refilled it, drinking it quickly, liquid courage was what I was aiming for, however Iason's next words made me see red and shatter my glass while I was drinking its contents "I however have no control over the other blondies only Jupiter holds that much authority." 'Oh no, no, no, no, I can't be hearing this, she knows she is not allowed to be physical with anyone, please tell me she isn't lead with instinct's and curiosity' I begged in my brain over and over again however I shouted "WHAT DO IT JUST SAY!?" he was amused at my reaction, "I wasn't stating that, however I don't have a say in anything that the others do, for example if one propositioned her to be sexual or a pet," he finished however his face was stoic, no manipulating look, nor smirk. Outta nowhere I said to him "I have a better proposition, one better than her or I offering our bodies in anyway, but I first want to make sure she is safe in her room, and prevent her from spending more of your money." He was back to looking intrigued and surprised, however played it off with "no… I think I would rather make the money back by yous paying with your bodies" I'I honestly didn't know how I managed to not rip his throat out with my teeth but apparently dealing with subordinates must have a hand in it.

"How long do you think Riki will live?" I asked however it came off as me threating to kill him, which caused the blondie to go defensive, I quickly fixed that up "I mean how many more years of life does he have, you are immortal and he isn't maybe you will get another 50, 60, 70 if lucky 80 more years but I highly doubt that, I could make him live a very long time, live as long as you."

I knew I peeked his interest and then said "go on and explain," I was now the one fishing, but fishing for a solution for my capture, "well us demons have an ability that allows us to give a person the same amount of like as me, if I die he dies, he also gets more energy and is stronger, he will also heal faster and things that would normally kill a human would be like child's play to him, so what do you say?" He seemed like he was honestly thinking about it and I thought that I had him right where I wanted him he was just about to answer when the door slid open and a happy bounding Luna came in with a new piece of jewellery on her finger, it was a very large beautiful rose cut pink diamond with smaller normal diamonds around it, I nearly died when I saw it, 'a fucking pink diamond, are you kidding me, those are hands teeth on our living world not to mention in outta space, they don't just show up on any bloody world.' I ranted inside my head; Iason seemed to be smirking as he said "that is truly beautiful, one of a kind, if I'm not mistaken?" I felt my soul crack as I was close to crying, "yeah the lady said it had to be specially mind from a dead star in another universe" a bit more of my sanity and soul fractured off, "but it was only 150,000 kario, that's not much right?" she asked with a slight tip of her head, 'that's it I was booking out, I ready to commit seppuku' I turned to Luna with the most intense look in my eyes "Luna, you shouldn't spend other people's hard earn money, even off they offer or say it's okay, do I make myself clear, I also want you to return that and give back what you have taken."

However Luna said in the most innocent tone "they don't do returns here," that was it I was done, "You are now grounded, you are to not leave this room till Kagura is found and as I said earlier no more spending, the amount for the items you have spent is immense and now I must repay them, so while I settle this new debt we know owe, you will stay right here, not answer the door nor spend another kario…okay?" my voice was sickly sweet, as if begging her to test my ire right now, "so I shall see you in my room to finish this discussion" Iason got up, leaving his glass and walking out the automatic door, meanwhile a furniture named Damon came over was cleaning up my mess, and collected the glass shards.

"Ren, I'm sorry he said I could by whatever I wanted and that I would be doing him a favour seeing as he has more money than he knows what to do with, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She was extremely sad, I sighed 'of course he did' "I should have known that he would have allowed her to use his money and tried to use that against me as a debt, no I will not be treated like this," Luna looked worried "what did he ask of you?" I was highly considering telling her but just said "I offered to splice with Riki seeing as he won't have a long enough life time to spend with Iason." She nodded her head in understanding, "I have to leave now, do as I have asked of you, okay…and I'm not mad at you, I understand you were played in this situation," "just don't kill anyone or cause the agreement to go up in fire?" she asked I just nodded on the way out, asking Damon to please not allow her to leave, spend money nor answer the door, to which he nodded his head in agreement.

I knocked on Iason's door, which a furniture answered and said "follow me" he was already prepped and waiting for my arrival with more of his expensive wine, 'was he going to start asking for favours each time I managed to drink a bottle too?' I however sat down across from him, he seemed in his element, negotiation and manipulation was his play ground where he always had the most experience and expertise, "so have you thought on my offer to repay our debt?" I asked staying as cool as a cucumber, I must admit I did however learn to perfect the InuTashio poker face over the years, "I did and it is both interesting and impressive, your clan sure can offer a lot of things before giving in to what we want, however I had already thought about this problem and in our world we have artificial genetic bodies a lot like mine that Riki can come to use as he lives his like, essentially body jumping just like I do, so you see your ability isn't needed, so I have a counter offer, well had, I was going to just state you repay with your body alone and not as a pet but with only one of us blondies but then Luna spent that hefty amount so I need to come up with a new more princely repayment method…" I had cut him off there "you won't be getting anything, as your money was spent by you, stating to Luna that she could spend any amount she wanted and that she would be doing you a favour in a way as you had more money than you knew what to do with, besides that wasn't in the contract, if that was so you would have needed her wo sign a new one stating that any extra money spent by us would result in us needing to repay and how repayments would be taken in the lease."

I knew working on contracts, reports and budgets could and would pay off one day, just didn't think it would happen so soon, his smirk widened as he slipped over a contract form that was signed in Luna's signature, she hadn't mentioned this to me at all, however I have no evidence if she signed this or not, and its he says, she says scenario and he has a signed contract, I read over it and it covered every point and then some in it, it stated that repayment if not done in money will be done as a pet, body repayment, doing work, or by taking assets of the person or family and in certain circumstances in random trades that is agreed up as equal in value this includes doing certain errands or using powers, in our family's case.

I held the contract limply in my hand, my body was hunched over, I was looking at the floor below my feet and my bangs was covering my face, I could feel the tears accumulating, I tried to not let them loose or sniff, I knew he would know he had me, and how weak I was in that moment. 'I hadn't been with anyone and trust me there was many worth of me that I had known but had refused due to multiple reasons more personal reasons, it could be painful to lay with another and it not be the one we wanted, I had already gotten up Luna, dampening the trust we held, I had lost Kagura which I knew just by her voice when we spoke that we were not as we once were, that was going to be problematic with the amount of trust we had for one another, then there was me looking for a brother I had barely seen nor knew and now this, I felt like I screwed up every relationship, friendship and was now going to put the last nail in the coffin by going against my own desires, wishes, emotions and thoughts just to deal with these stupidly annoying smart cyborgs who had libido's like a fucking rabbit.

It was at this point that I was lost in my thoughts and only realised that tears were leaving my eyes Iason had said "are you crying, never thought demons and death gods would be this easy to make shed tears, maybe yous are softer than we originally thought?" there was nothing I could pick up in his voice, just a simple statement, I looked up at him not caring that tears wear leaving my more humanoid blue eyes and then I snapped "Shut up, you have greatly upset me, I knew yous could be horrible and that your society was skewered however I never thought that yous would be bad enough to do this to us, especially with all we have done for yous, I should have just collected what we came here for and killed all in our way."

He didn't seem happy to hear that, "but if you could you would have, and that's not counting the predicament that yous landed in on arrival, really Serenity its just repayment, besides you do what this treaty don't yous?" it was then I remembered what Luna said to me before I came to talk to Iason, I nodded to her advice, I should keep a treaty, however many warnings are going to be given in all recordings, to not take anything other than what is specifically agreed upon in a contract nothing more nor less and no bloody nice offerings because they would take it all. Iason obviously thought that my nodding to the words in my head was me agreeing to whatever it was he stated.

"Very good, you will pay with your body and not as a pet, however you must be in your natural form, and you will give yourself to any of the blondies that ask for you to lay with them." He stated with a smirk, "no I wasn't nodding to you, I was nodding to the voices in my head" 'oh god that came out wrong' he gave me a confused look and said "regardless we will not settle for anything else, you may even call this us being kind." 'KIND, fucking Kind, their joking right, I must sleep with any blondie that asks me too? Well they might as well state that I must sleep with all of them, but he didn't state how many times, that's my opportunity to jump on it' only once with each blondie that proposition's me, and not to mention I will have rest between if needed, and none of those stupid pet rings" he simply nodded in agreement 'at least I managed to get my way on something however I found it to be a hollow victory, I honestly would sleep with Grimmjow over these bastards, at least he is worthy of me, these built machines are just smart that's it and immortal and I'm sure that they wouldn't be able to beat me in a fight one on one or not, I sighed resigned to my fate, this mission is going south real quick, I'm sure that no other traveller had to deal with anything remotely this terrible no wonder we were told to never come into contact with these bastards.'

Iason's glass was empty again; I decided to quickly down my drink seeing as I would most likely need to be blind to prevent myself from crying or killing them or both, "I will write up the contract for this, just a moment, make yourself at home." Iason left the room, 'like hell I will, never again will I want to deal with them, I can't wait till they need or ask something from us, oh the payback will be glorious!' however I was still wishing for someone to come save me.


	14. Chapter 14

The Search- a revival series part 2 chapter 2

 **Ai no Kusabi world is involved in this chapter, I own nothing okay, sorry if there are mistakes and if some characters seem OC.**

Luck seemed to be on my side, so far no blondie had propositioned me, as they were busy and were not allowed to neglect their duties for simple pleasure, I had also met up with Iason and Luna, we were going to a warehouse of his that has the medo stones, where we can select one each.

I was surprised at the sheer size of the warehouse, I also noticed we walked pass a tank with a mermaid like creature in it, also elven like sex doll androids, there was also parts for vehicles and rare pieces of jewellery and weaponized body suites, we finally got to a large container create filled will multi coloured orbs, it was actually very beautiful to look at, however that was going to make it difficult to search the one that most fits me, it will be like dumpster diving, so instead I turned the container onto its side and allowed them all to roll on the hardened floor, due to their very durable and hard surface they weren't damaged. "Did you have to do that?" Iason complained I nodded "yup it will make it far easier for us to select the one best suited for us."

Luna was slowly walking between all of the medo stones' on the floor, I was looking very carefully, some ancestors said the one for them shined brighter than others meanwhile others felt a magnetic pulse pulling them towards it, Luna had bent down and picked up a very light blue one that looked like it was filled with Ice shards, it reminded me off her eyes. I however couldn't see any shinning brighter than normal, however when I closed my eyes I noticed a pulling sensation and a orb in my mind's eye, I simply walked over to it, pushing all the others out of the way with my feet, once it was in front of me I bent and picked it up. It was larger than Luna's and InuKimi's one but it was gold and looked like molten liquid gold moving inside of it, it only begun to glow once I had picked it up, I removed the medo stone I was using and tried to place the new one however my armour continuously denied it, as if it had too much energy, which will require me to continuously hold onto it.

After only holding onto it, pressure from my chest eased, one I didn't realize was there till it was gone, most likely damage left over from our fall by the previous medo stone, and I could feel and hear Kagura plain as day as if she was beside me in the room, I spoke back in my own head, she was yelling though, **"it has been far too long for you to find me, and it's disgusting here, I want to get our stuff and go, come get me NOW!"** on her last word I saw a location one in Ceres an old shop called 'finders, keepers pawn shop', I simply nodded to her demand, I relayed the information to Iason who contacted the other blondies searching for her.

It was time to go find Kagura, once we find her, I plan to leave immediately as I do not want to pay this debt they made up, Luna had stated she never signed anything except for when she had to purchase something once and that was only because it was expensive, I knew they lifted it however it's just a confirmation on how quickly we need to leave as soon as possible. Iason practically demanded that we go with the local police they have here to get our item, I think they just want eyes on us to make sure we don't split as soon as we can; little do they know it will be easy once I have Kagura. Sure Raoul saw into my memories however Kagura and I share thoughts and certain personality traits and I consider her family, so we will be able to leave as soon as I am holding her.

I began to walk off stating "let's go get Kagura" I sat down on the seat in Iason's vehicle with Luna beside me cradling her medo stone like a proud mother, "I think you are mistaken Lady Ren, but we are going back to the Eos Tower until Kagura is retrieved and brought back to us. I laughed at his response and said "you are mistaken if you think that Kagura will let just anyone pick her up, even you blondies are not good enough to be in her presence let alone mine." His smirk remained "well my lady you better get over yourself and quick because you know just as well as I that your 'debt' is going to require your view on us to change and quick" I huffed and said "well it isn't my fault if some of your men die because you wouldn't let me collect her myself, don't get up me when you get an angry blondie on the phone."

The rest of the way was spent in silence, Luna had been giving me sideway looks the whole ride since Iason opened his big mouth and mentioned me paying off the debt, she wasn't stupid Luna could definitely put two and two together, I knew she would either try and find a way around this like I have tried or be sacrificial to herself and feel guilty as she will see it as her fault, I suppose we could just collect as many medo stones and travel back home but we need to search the rest of this maxillian universe before moving on, we could easily come across them again in the near future, not to mention this medo stone can't be sealed in the armour, it must need more adjustments, Totosai has done well with working on this armour considering it was made by Loki a god, it was then that my thoughts were interrupted by Iason's call through the vehicle dash board pulling me back to reality which made me smirk, knowing who it was and what it was about.

So it turned out Iason had to turn his vehicle around and go all the way to Ceres where the old "finders, Keepers" pawn shop was, one of Zeke's officers had put his hand on her hilt to pick her up and ended up with a sliced up arm, he should be lucky he still has an arm let alone his life, Kagura won't let anyone just pick her up, and I know the second that I do, I will get an earful from her. I had walked pass all the officers in the back hallways that were cramped with lots of different merchandise, they all were glaring at her beauty, I smirked they obviously didn't like the treatment that was given to their fellow officer from her. She was placed in a back corner, all red and gold, gleaming in what little light there was, I grabbed her, and as if a wave hit me, she shouted "Finally, what took you so long!" I said back "the politics of this world are shity and sucks, I'm sorry I had to deal with them and took so much time before finding you." I said it with a very bored and flat tone, but she didn't respond for a while causing me to frown, "you got your own medo stone, good lets go home, I know what those bastards are trying to do, and I don't want to deal with it, and I know that you don't either." I nodded and sighed, making my way out of the small pawn shop, I looked at Iason and in the car still was Luna, looking wary, which put me on edge, as the officers followed me outside, "good time to go back to the Eos Tower, you can thank Zeke in person for locating your weapon." I heard Kagura go off at him referring to her as just a weapon, "you mean Kagura, and I had to tell him where she was located, I think I am going to go home, I do not need to pay you or anyone else back but also the family will start to get worried if we are gone for too long, also I can inform father to continue negotiations with you instead of me, I am sure he will be able to find something that you would be happy to continue future trades with, rather than sex and slavery." I smiled at him and bowed to him, "come on Luna."

As Luna was getting out of the vehicle, I heard what sounded like a thunder clap up above our heads, I looked up and couldn't believe it, there was Shiro, Byakuya and GRIMMJOW! They were all slowly descending from the sky, it was then that I noticed the smaller medo stone in Shiro's hands, the police around us went on the defensive, I quickly yelled out "stand down they are friends" Iason and Zeke agreed and told the humans to stand down, they finally touched down on the ground, I smiled and hugged my twin, before backing up and asking, "what are you doing here?" he simply smirked and said "we thought you were in trouble, so we came," I looked over and Grimmjow had his arms crossed over his chest and his forever plastid on scowl, meanwhile a blur went past me and slammed into the stoic captain, "Byakuya!" Luna was wrapped around his waist giving him a hug, he simply patted her hair "Luna" he simply stated, "it seems our assistance may be needed?" he asked me "very much so" Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and said "okay who can I kill" his blood lust rising and putting the humans on edge and making them sweet, we all whipped our heads back to look at him with wide eyes and I stated "down Grimmjow, we only need help with negotiations." He looked like someone just kicked his puppy before his face quickly settled into his ever perfected scowl.

EOS TOWER- 1 hour later

Byakuya, Grimmjow, Shiro, Luna and myself all sat at one end of the table as the blondies took their rightful chairs around the table, "are you saying the gist of giving life back to two people and a blondie at that, is not of the same value that my sisters have asked for?" Shiro said in a businesslike manner, he was always very tactful and smart.

Iason Mink chuckled and said "No Mr InuTashio, it's just that since then a new debt has accumulated and needs to be paid." My brother was informed prior, we were given a private room where I informed the new comers of the situation we currently found ourselves in, Byakuya was disgusted with what those in this world called debt and how it was paid in certain circumstances, Grimmjow just proposed that we kill them and take what we want, I wasn't entirely against it however we may need their advanced help again in the future especially when this world was a continual treasure trove for Medo stones, so that was out. It was Shiro who said that he would settle all differences and debts, however it may come at a greater price than we would like to pay and even in the future will require just to pay in ways we don't like, well maybe InuKimi will, also father had wanted all members of the family to possess a medo stone to help each other and travel when needed, it wasn't technically forbidden and yes all demons in our family had a great knack for learning how to use them, well except me for my first time, so that will require us to pay in our future dealings.

"How about I pay the debt that is owed by my sister's and then we leave on our merry little way with no debt, and in the future we can return and continue our even dealings just like what has transpired however if something is offered without a terms of repayment like what you did to Luna then it will not count, that will also apply to us." He asked, he was going to let father and InuKimi handle the proceedings from here on out, and Shiro was willing to pay off our debt that we were coned into, he was gay after all and even though our species is known for being promiscuous that doesn't apply to Luna in her circumstances and I haven't been with anyone since my late husband, it's quite ironic that I stated that I would rather sleep with Grimmjow and here he is, and if this falls through then Byakuya is here to say that the Seireitai is backing us up and anything against us will result in them needing to step in, even I know that the blondies have no chance in winning against the soul reapers, I just am not able to speak on their behalf, however they do want their soul king royal squad back.

"What if I state that we want to study your companion Grimmjow instead?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow, "life fucking hell you bastards will be getting close to me unless it's my fist in your face!" yeah good old Grimmjow can always rely on him to be frank, "well that is a shame then, other than that we still want the payment from Serenity via her body…" he was cut off by Byakuya "that is Lady Serenity, she is of one of the highest noble families and thus is not needed to lower herself to your standard, in doing so will result in the Seireitai to step in and defend her pride and save her from humility…" Byakuya droned on with his noble speech and using the soul reapers power to scare and make the blondies back off or change their price to something we could pay, Grimmjow leaned over to me and whispered "so these guys actually want to fuck you, just because, why not, I don't see the problem." I gave him a deadpan look and responded "well if it's so good why don't you sleep with them?" I asked with my voice lathered in sarcasm, his face had screwed up in a disgusted look, "oh get real, I don't swing that way, but you like guys don't you?" He asked once more, he was smirking again, he was enjoying riling me up, I huffed "Yeah I do, but honestly I would rather sleep with you than them." I was honest and quickly turned my head away with a blush, however I was sure he was either disgusted or better yet surprised, from the corner of my eye I could tell it was the later of the two.

However short our talk was it obviously inspired him to stand up and speak loudly interrupting Byakuya's speech in the process, "look here, you blond bastards, your only options are 1- sleep with the young kid Shiro and that is it, all debts are paid, 2- say no and have the reapers in a war with yous that you will definitely loose at seeing as I personally will be backing them up or 3- let us leave and wait for the actual head of the family to get his ass here and settle this once and for all!" Grimmjow had pointed at them and then slammed his closed fist down on the table "so what is it gonna be?" I quirked an eyebrow at his words and not to mention attitude and actions, 'sure we got close during our training and staying together in Hueco Mundo but I didn't think he would care enough to come and help us and then jump into a one sided war, actually why was he even here, surely father didn't get him to come here?' Iason smirked and instead of asking actually stated "the InuTashio's want something else from us already don't yous?" his stupid arrogant face was plastid with a knowing smirk. Dammit Grimmjow gave away too much when he mentioned father coming himself and every choice ends up with either us taking over and getting what we want or paying a debt then getting what we want or father settling a debt and getting what he wants.

Okay great how do we answer this? "yes we want Medo stones for each and every one of the family members, you can't be surprised and not to mention this is the only place where they seem to arrive in bulk, but nothing has changed what Grimmjow has stated is yours and our only predicament chose option 1,2 or 3." I was surprised that Shiro was so forth coming but I think it was obvious that they knew what we wanted seeing as there wasn't anything else of significance that we wanted from their world; Grimmjow whispered over to me "you owe me for stepping in and finishing this off quickly." I looked at him surprised, 'oh I see, he is most likely wanting to fight again, just like how we use too, must admit, I never returned to challenge him when I thought I was ready to beat him, and I honestly don't know if I can unless I use a law.

"Fine we go with option 3, we would rather talk to the head of the noble clan and have us agree on settling the current debt and any future debts that may come up, yous are dismissed." The other blondies didn't even seem angry or worried about what Iason said however Shiro seemed absolutely pissed, as we walked outside the Eos Tower to an open area, I was going to ask him what was going on, he seemed to pick up on something I hadn't and he was sharper in these kinds of negotiations and such but the look he gave me said 'don't ask, I'll tell you later.' With that look I tapped my Medo stone and with Kagura's help my new medo stone enveloped and area into an open box like room, we stepped in and was then closed off, as it moved through space to our home, however this time we landed on our home land, when the made energy room disappeared, everything with my Medo stone felt smooth and extremely powerful, maybe that's why we got here so fast even while taking more people, Kagura even commented that with just a thought of this place had us moving here.

Father was out in the field waiting for us to return he seemed riled up and worried, he levelled all of us with a look and his eyes travelled over both Luna and myself as if assessing for injuries like he did when we were younger. "Follow me" was his only words when he took off into our home. Grimmjow hanged back, obviously outta his comfort zone, once we were inside we were seated and refreshments given to all in the open parlour room, even mother grabbed up and hugged us "thank god yous are alright!" she exclaimed as she searched us all over, I knew time moved differently but how come they are so worried, and then it twigged to me, Luna was badly injured in our arrival, father would have been able to feel that through the splice, even though I was also spliced with Luna, father was too, it was just a precautions, we sat down and went over everything that had happened while we were there and also when the three came to as they say 'rescue.'

I found out that Grimmjow went to the soul society looking for a fight with me, I honestly think that he missed me as it is only him and Nel maybe he is getting soft in his older age that or just bored and lonely, I personally think he enjoyed us staying with him for those four years, but I definitely didn't miss the feeling of his eyes continuously landing on me as we went over everything that happened, Shiro continued to fill in father as it got to him entering in and helping us out. It also turns out that what he picked up on was that the blondies were trying to re- negotiate with yet another person and seeing if he can confuse one of us into agree to give them what they want and he thinks it may be Luna or to experiment on one of us in a way that Captain Mayuri would do to something he had never came across before. That left me worried, however they got to do full examinations the last thing Shiro guessed was that maybe they wanted a full or half breaded baby demon, even though I couldn't have a child, Shiro could with a human as he was more dominate over a human however he was a half breed, Luna was a half breed but any child she has will also come out has a half demon regardless. He was certain they wanted more than just sexual desires when it came to our species, father nodded along and was quite he was thinking over his options, yes we could fight and beat them, we technically could let them sleep with Luna however that was up to her and father and right now having a child is terrible, I also noticed Byakuya being incredibly anger by the mention of them wanting to do those things to her, and Grimmjow didn't see the problem of sex so long as you swing that way. Father had finally spoken his decision, "I plan on going there and settling this myself, you girls need to get your medo stones fixed into personal armour, InuKimi will deal with that, and she will continue the search with her Medo stone while yous two have the medo stones placed." It was Byakuya who spoke up at this time "also I am not only here to help but the gotein 13 requests the help of you Lady Serenity especially as you are a Captain, you are obliged to respond and help us, are you not?" I know his wording came off harsh and commanding, but he didn't mean too, this issue must be really important seeing as he was willing to come to another world, step into noble family issues and even threating a world into a war that they couldn't win just to get my help with something, and why me? However I nodded in agreement, "I will give my items over to InuKimi and will come with you to solve whatever it is you need of me…" however for the first time other than saying fucking a debt off it worth it, Grimmjow spoke "he, hey Pretty boy, get in line she owes me first then she can help your lot," he frowned to Byakuya, still leaning against the wall where he was seated on the arm of the couch, however Byakuya stood up, "this is off great urgency and importance I would appreciate it if your silly fight can wait till after this issue is fixed…" again Grimmjow's commanding and I don't give a fuck attitude stepped over Byakuya saying "who said I wanted a fight, maybe I have other dealings with her, huh you ever thought of that you pompous ass?" I could see the tick mark on Byakuya's head, he wasn't happy and I could feel it in his spirit pressure; however I diffused the situation by getting up and grabbing Grimmjow around the wrist and leading him out of the room and practically to the other side of the castle house just so we wouldn't be overheard.

"So what is it you want?" I was pretty pissed he was being demanding and after not seeing him in such a long time it honestly surprised me however I had assumed the same thing, that he also wanted to fight me, but his next action answered my question and also left me with more questions, he had slammed our lips together, my eyes popped open in my shock, but his were closed.

 **-And CUT, that's a wrap-**

 **Okay yeah I'm stopping it here for now a beautiful cliff hanger, I don't plan on going back to Ai no Kusabi, I also hope yous like the way I wrote Grimmjow, I really enjoy writing him, I was planning on writing more however I will have more to add to the next chapter instead, for now my lovey's this is goodnight and goodbye.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Search- Chapter 3-

 **Okay, here is the next chapter; sorry if there are spelling errors, I think that it will be obvious what world this chapter will start to enter at the end of this, thanks to all those who read this.**

I pulled away from him, "what do you think you're doing?" I quickly questioned him, "oh don't be surprised, you owe me as it is for coming to your rescue, I think it's been obvious how much we like each other, other than fighting," I wasn't per-say mad, however he is a hollow, that makes things difficult and not to mention I wasn't entirely sure what it was that he wanted, "so you want to be my boyfriend?" I questioned unsure, however his laughing and a downright "no" answered that before he continued "I just want someone to sleep with and fight with other than Nel, I don't have much company, besides you did promise to come back and fight me in the future and that never happened, you wouldn't be scared now would you?" He questioned me with a shit eaters grin, so pretty much he just wanted a fuck and to fight whenever he feels like it, that was annoying but then again he never knew that I actually lost my partner in the last war, and I may have said I would rather sleep with him then the blondies sure he is stronger and more worthy however it didn't mean I was just gonna jump into bed with the hollow king.

I sighed and said "look I may have stated I would rather sleep with you than those blondies but that doesn't mean I am actually going to, also I am not ready to be with someone so soon, even if we get along better than most hollow and Shinigami's usually do…" he cut me of their, "whoa, whoa, whoa, I aint asking you to be my girl, just a casual fuck and a good fight every now and then, plus what if we make a trade if I win you sleep with me, if you win I'll owe you something, besides I don't know what you mean by not ready, you're not a virgin are you?" The last question actually sounded like he was hopping I would say yes, however I didn't want to come off weak stating my previous partner was dead and I still didn't want to move on. "No I'm not a virgin, my partner passed away in the war, and I just don't want to be with someone emotionally nor physically…" he cut me off with a scoff, "how long ago was that like eighty something years already look princess you already owe me and I am asking for a fight to see just how strong you have gotten, but if I win I want you to warm my bed and if you win well you can ask for something?" He quirked his eyebrow up at me, I placed my hand to my chin as I thought it over, 'he was nice enough to come to another world for us even if it was selfish, and I do have a way to get something from him as well but if I lose and then what will we continue fighting and sexual conduct in the same manner in the future, not to mention I really need to help out the soul society with whatever issue they have as well, it is more important than Grimmjow's personal needs, I might as well just say yes and brush him off so that I can actually get things done.' "Okay, also will all future fights result in the same way?" I asked, his smirk annoyed me more than I thought it would, "yeah sure sounds good, we can fight in Hueco Mundo but also there will be rules as to what can and can't be used in the fight, seeing as it won't be a fight to the death." After stating that he simply walked away and left our home; opening a garganta and leaving to his world.

I returned to the seating area with everyone else, I looked over to Byakuya and said "I can resolve Grimmjow's issues after I have dealt with what is troubling the soul society," Father stepped in then "and I will deal with these blondies, in the meantime see InuKimi, she will get Totosai to place both of your medo stones in armour so your travels will be more smooth, we won't want this crash landing scenario happening again in the future." I nodded and Luna and I made our way up the main staircase to InuKimi's room, "Come in" she stated before I could knock, we stood in front of her, we gave her back the purple Medo stone, and then proceeded to give her both of ours, after inspecting them both, she said "Luna what do you want yours placed into?" Luna seemed a little bit surprised and taken off guard by InuKimi's question "oh umm…. I don't know, maybe armour, but I don't want to be weighed down considering my fighting style, how about putting it into the hilt or guard of my sword?" she asked, however InuKimi simply nodded and then looked to me, "and I don't know if Totosai can place such a large and powerful stone into your armour, it was difficult enough for him to do it last time, however I will speak to him about it, give me your armour…" I cut her off "I need to have my weapons as I am going on a mission for the soul reapers, she simply nodded and said "very well I'll just speak to Totosai first, and if he can do it then I'll send you to him, and I'll need your sword dear." She said the last part to Luna, who pulled it out and placed it into InuKimi's waiting hand, "don't be surprised if it looks different or has a different weight to it, I know you love it just the way it is, however fighting with a necklace is asking for a miss-hap," InuKimi informed Luna, who seemed to pout at her words, "I guess I'll just have to train with heavier swords and weapons while Totosai is working on it," InuKimi smiled in approval to Luna's words. With that said and done we left and I made my way to Byakuya for these mission details.

I could hear that Father and Shiro congregated to his office but that Byakuya was still in the front room waiting for me, Luna split off from me to go see mother and comfort her, and I could tell she was still sad and worried about Usamaro being gone. I took two steps down at a time down the main entryway staircase, and low and behold Byakuya came into view, he was very stiff and far more wound up then when I left him, this issue must be causing much issues for them, that or Ichigo has all of a sudden became a handful since Luna and I left his house hold, but I highly doubt that. He turned around to me, "shall we go then, you will be briefed in the Seireitai once we arrive, there will be a captain's meeting to give you all the information needed." I nodded and followed him out the front doors and started to flash step from our home grounds to the roukongai and then pass the gate keepers and into the heart of the Seireitai, we only stopped once we were out front of the first division meeting room, we opened it up and then walked in, all the captains seemed stiff and the air was like a live dynamite wire ready to go off at any second, "seriously I left for a week or two and this is what I come back to?" I spoke, trying to relax everyone in the room, some did those being Toshiro, Rukia, Shinji, Isane and Yoroichi, but she seemed more pissed than anything else, "ah Lady Serenity, we are so glad to see you back-" he was cut off by a very angry Yoroichi "yeah we are, why didn't you tell me how much bloody paperwork your bloody division does, I don't even get my cat naps anymore" she started off angry however by the end of her little rant she seemed ready to break down crying and the dark circles under her eyes simply showed how much she didn't like being the captain off my division. Sure she was a captain once before but that was for the second division, and she is a heiress so she never really had to lift much of a finger, know that she is involved and leading my division temporarily she can now see how hard it is, and that's with the living world technology that makes it easier and more efficient back when Kyraku was the captain it took longer to process the paperwork and track down and speak to those in other divisions that the paperwork was related to, know they just pick up a phone and dial it.

"Sorry Yoroichi, but I only stopped by for a short period of time to help sort out what ever issue is going on, maybe ask Lisa for some assistance, she was the acting captain for quite some time, speaking of mission…" I left my sentence open so that someone could quickly fill me in on why they needed me, but I was curious why didn't Kyraku just smash the chess piece, maybe it's important but not a dire situation? I thought my questions aloud "oh good question and the better question is how you made it and how you sense it?" Kurotsuchi questioned, I looked over my shoulder at him and responded "it is something only the Traveller has the ability to do, each idol is formed in its own unique way which resembles the one it is given too, and it can represent what it is given to such as a city, society, world or individual, however I really should be on my way to this mission, yous aren't the only ones on a tight schedule."

"oh right well, this is a mission that has been around longer than we would like to admit, it is located in a small town called Derry Maine, every now and again, souls and unattainable and any soul reaper just goes missing, we have sent in many soul reapers however no one has come back, it started in the late 1800's I believe…?"- he had asked looking over to Sui Feng who nodded to his apparent question-"oh yes and every now and again, souls will start popping up again and we then know that soul reapers can go back without going missing, sometimes it lasts a year or two once it was more than a decade but it seems to be happening again, and we want to send a captain, however your more than just a soul reaper and more than just a captain, we can't afford to lose a captain but you may have a chance…" Kyraku was cut off by captain Kurotsuchi "we calculated that it started every 27 years however the time it lasts differs, we thought it could be a hollow however to be able to take down squadrons and even lieutenant level soul reapers is hard to believe and not to mention those Espada state they sensed no other hollows when they investigated." I stepped in "wait they went there and they didn't see nor scene anything?" I asked surprised "why yes they went in looked around, they didn't sense any souls nor hollows, which is most unusual." I nodded hearing what he was saying, 'I know there are many other beings there was the Grimm Reapers which was wiped and their souls put back into the life and death cycle once their jobs we absolved, there was also gods, but their useless and wouldn't come down here, there are demi-gods, but they were older than most demons and there are demons, hmmm maybe that is what they are dealing with, they are naturally stronger than soul reapers, it does make sense plus there is more than just one type of demon, I am an eastern type demon, most are very similar its sorta silly to call us different the only difference it very small.' "It could be a demon, most are more powerful than soul reapers and they do eat humans and their souls for sustenance." I voiced aloud, I received many nods, but many Byakuya spoke up "however you should keep your mind open, it could be something else entirely, stay on your toes."

I left to the soul society and was spat out of the dangai to bush land not too far from the small town, apparently a lot more larger since this incident started in the late 1880's, I received information that once the soul reapers were not able to come to the town for sixteen years before the first soul showed up. I walked into the street, obviously looking different to people, however I could feel it from the second I arrived, eyes on me but not only that I could tell someone has casted a large and honestly powerful hallucination affects placed on the town, it couldn't affect me however I would hate to be the humans here, this just solidifies my belief that it is a demon behind this, let's hope it is a young one, because as we get older we get more powerful just like soul reapers.

 **Okay so IT the latest movie is the one I am going to be putting my character into, I had a dream where my character was fighting IT and saved the kids but then something worse came once IT was killed, so I actually planned to smash IT and Kuroshitsuji (black Butler) I got this idea because after Pennywise died in my dream Sebastian came to through from the nine realms of hell and pennywise is Ciel after he became a demon, however that doesn't mean that the world of black butler won't be visited while Sebastian is Ciel's butler and also this is the human world of bleach that will be involved in that part of this series.**


	16. Chapter 16

The search- Chapter 4

 **Okay so here is the next chapter, it is bigger than the last two, again sorry for errors, also this is the world of IT (the clown movie) and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) as their stories will be interlinked and one in the same, read and it will make sense also I am using the same kids and characters from the IT movie as I don't want to create more characters also this is set in 2087 okay plus I change the timeline, for those who don't know the IT timeline is spread out over I think a whole year, so a little bit different with the technology and society. Also I did like a LOOOTTTT of research and double checking things and so on, as I have for my previous story Revival and I am writing more stories I just don't want to upload them on Fanfiction until I am fully complete writing them, as I have started reading many really good fanfic's that haven't been finished and then were dropped so I don't want to do that to any other readers as I know how shit of a feeling it is, anyway onto the story.**

I walked along the roads, slowly looking left to right, it felt wrong, like it was feeding time at the zoo except the blood thirsty animals were set free, I felt a sudden wet drop hit my face, I could feel the coolness come with the rain that pelted down, it felt heavier than normal rain, which made me think that it was controlled weather, a lot like how Captain Toshiro's Bankai can change the weather and use the moisture in the air to his benefit. I walked down many streets, left than right continuously moving, I could feel a dark pulsing as I followed the feeling to where it was located, I stood at the end of the street and noticed a young boy with a remote control in his hands while he steered a smaller electronic boat in the water gushing through the street, I could see where the water was heading and the course the electronic miniature boat was heading as well and down the open drain it went, once the kid realised he quickly ran to it but couldn't grab it in time, he ended up kneeling down and looking in, for quite some time, this was when that dark feeling was intensified by ten-fold, through the dark opening I could see yellow inhuman eyes looking up to the child, yeah I was right that thing is a demon and right now the kid is his prey.

The kid seemed like he was reaching in to grab something from the demon, I knew it was going to attack, I heard the ripping of flesh and bone from the socket, a splash of vivid red and a large high pitch pained scream, 'poor child probably never felt pain quite like that before' I thought I looked at the child trying to crawl across the road away from it, that was then I noticed the arm of said demon extending and stretching beyond limits, to grab and bring in its prey, I made my move, I stepped out and moved very fast, grabbing my zanpakuto, I knew it wouldn't do as much damage, however I wanted it to know I was here and if it thinks I am a soul reaper the better, it can underestimate me and hopefully I can take that advantage, knowing if I am stronger will be useful, hopefully it will show itself. I ran my sword across its over out-stretched arm, I heard a screeched of pained child-like sound, for a moment I thought it was the kid however I knew it was the demon, its innards and injury floated like blood in water. It retracted its arm immediately and I stood between the kid and the demon in the sewer drain, 'water, it must be a water demon, but what type of animal, perhaps a marine like animal?' I stayed in my sealed state, and slowly I saw a clown somehow fit it's entirely tall frame through the drain opening and then out onto the street, I noticed that the rain intensified and once it erected it's body back into its lean tall standing position. It looked like a clown with white powdery skin, large smiling red lips that had two red bull horn marks extend from the corner of its mouth and all the way up to its eyes, I also noticed it had a large forehead and widow peaks and a cloudy frizzy orange curls on top of its head, however I could tell that wasn't what it actually looked like, I noticed its real image, was more cute and prettier than what it takes on, however maybe it needs others to be afraid of it.

It gave a sinister smile, I could hear the child behind me trying to back up and his downright intense fear radiating off of him, this made the demon look at him with very obvious desire however that only lasted for a split second before it focused back on me still smiling, I spoke up "so who are you and what were you planning on doing to this kid?" I asked in a louder voice so that I could be heard over the heavy sound of rain, it seemed to smile more at that "oh I'm Pennywise the dancing clown- he bowed low at the waist- I don't have an audience to my show, however I thought if I could get some 'guests' I could perform for them, I must admit it's been a while since I have had someone 'like' you to entertain," he laughed sinisterly as his mouth opened extending his teeth obviously making a move for me, however I noticed the boy stopped struggling and he was quite, his missing arm would be the result of that from the lack of blood, instead I scooped him up and dispersed into the air, once I was outside of the town I laid him down, there was no rain in this area, its reach only extends to the edge of the town, I grabbed out my demon healing sword and placed it against the child's chest and it pulsed and I saw his arm repair and was whole in seconds, he then regained his conscious state.

He sat bolt up and tried to back up away from me and looking in every direction hectically as if Pennywise was going to still be there, he was only young and had brown hair and blue eyes, "hey, hey, it's okay, you are safe-" he cut me off "no, no there was a killer clown, it's mouth-" I pulled him to my chest and shushed him as I rocked him, "you are safe, I also healed you, 'I noticed that this demon took on the most fearful image and that was a clown, most people were afraid of them, he also acted childish however he was purely a hunting and eating machine, when I saw his real image through the image of the clown he took, he looked like a child himself, he wasn't strong either he was younger than me if he has been here since he was 'created' or 'born' either his parents have put him into the field to learn of another demon has taken this one under their wing.' "That clown can still get you while in the Derry Maine you will need to leave, unless you want it to eat you" I voiced low and softly to him, he looked up at me with an incredulous look "but…but, I can't just leave, my parents and brother live in this town, same with all our friends and their families, I can't just leave!" he was panicked again, I shushed him again softly of course and said "alright, how about you tell me your name? I am Ren, I was sent here to try and keep everyone safe from that demon." He had sat back on his bottom and looked up at me and said "I'm George Denbrough, so is that why you are dressed weird?" he tilted his head as he took in my captain cloak, shihakusho and golden armour still on my chest, I laughed and said "yes, I was sent here to fix an issue with this town the issue seems to be what we call demons, they feed off of humans and their souls, that one in particular feeds on your fear hence why it wanted to scare you so much, I am what you would call a Shinigami-" I was cut off by him "Shinigami? What doesn't that mean god of death?" he tilted his head at me, I confirmed with a nod, however his eyes widened and he seemed scared again, so I quickly spoke to ease his nerves.

"It's okay we do not kill nor feed of humans or their souls, we actually protect and help human souls to move on in the afterlife we also stop any monsters that a misguided soul may become and that includes anything that upsets the cycle of that, hence why I am here." That seemed to calm him immensely; I noticed that he was now more inquisitive "so you are a hero?" I smiled, "I guess so, and so shall I take you home, it is getting dark after all?" I questioned him, however he panically said "but you said that it wasn't safe in the town" I nodded and said "and you said you couldn't leave- he looked down dejected and I sighed sorry for the kid to go through so much- "look the demon uses hallucination's and his reach extends to the whole town he is some type of water demon so he sticks to the sewers where he has access to everywhere, he also feeds of fears and his main target seems to be children, seeing as it is far more easier to scare kids than adults, but if you can't leave than you need to go home to your family, just if you start seeing something that doesn't seem possible than you know it's the demon luring you, okay?" I held my hand out to him to take so I could get him to his house, I instead took him to where his attack happened, the blood was already gone by the heavy rain still pelting down, I couldn't feel nor see the demon anymore in the area, "which way to your house?" however his response was "wow, you can move so fast, I've never experienced something like that!" he was so excited not even fazed at where I brought us with my wind technique, I smiled down at him and said "lead the way to your house, I want to make sure you are safe inside before I leave your side," he was still holding my hand and started leading the way, it was dark by the time we arrived and I stood by the post box as I watched him walk up and inside the house, I could hear his mother ask where he was to which he started spilling about a killer clown and death god fighting, however she cut him off going off about his sleeve missing and asked what happened he responded saying the killer clown bit his arm off, I could see the look on her face without even seeing it of disbelief and anger at his 'obvious' lies, she berated him and told him to clean up and eat his dinner as he was then grounded for the next month.

I smiled and turned around to see pennywise standing at the other end of the street, even with the pelting rain making him look like a hazy silhouette any normal person, I however wasn't normal, I appeared right in front of him, however that seemed to make him happy, "time to feed!" he shouted as he lunged for me, I released my armour and revealed my demon form, I honestly have never seen someone skid to a panicked holt so fast in my life, he quickly backed up after morphing his hands to look like werewolf's and his teeth elongating like before, he was slightly hunched over, I quickly pulled out Sounga and swiped him out cutting Pennywise's chest as he managed to back up slightly in time, however he dashed and slid into another drain, he laughed as he went, however I could hear he was panicked. I sighed, he obviously wants me to follow him into his domain where he has the obvious upper hand, that would be stupid of me to do, until I can research and find out more about this demon, I've never seen a demon have such a humanoid true form…maybe he once was a human, I'll have to investigate, I'll need to see father and his contacts, but he was gone right now, for the time being I'll cut off its food supply and hopefully it will have to come out of hiding.

I had made my way out above the clouds above Pennywise's rain which seemed to damper after my attack I also wanted him scared of me, I could definitely tell he was younger than me, however he wasn't stupid, hungry maybe but not stupid, **"you've never fought a fellow demon outside of your own clan, and still that was different"** Kagura voiced, I closed my eyes and entered our world, which was shockingly calm, I smiled at her and drank my green tea sitting on the low table in between us as we talked, "oh please Kagura, that isn't even worthy of being called a demon, sure enough I know that I shouldn't drop my guard or be over confident however I know that I can beat it hands down one on one, I'd say it's maybe half my age if lucky and not to mention its form was a small little white boy with large red eyes and dark shaded hair, he had something in one of his eyes, a symbol maybe, I'll send a hell butterfly to the soul society and the family, InuKimi should be able to look into leads and contacts for information, I honestly get the feeling that this is a human born demon." I looked up to Kagura as she jolted with shock at my words and her eyes snapped open, "you think so, they are extremely rare, most are created from another demon, born by a demon or a human bears the demons children, however using their power to morph a soul into that off a demons is, well frankly stupid, they are weaker and are considered the lowest of the low, I don't know what purpose would force a demon to use this method." Kagura mentioned, I remembered back to all the demon training father made me do, that being all languages as well as many and most demons speak other human languages, the main being Latin, I also remember him mentioning Northern, Eastern, Western and Southern demons, honestly the difference is where they are located however they can travel anywhere it's the way they get their energy, most can do it multiple ways, however my clan can eat those with power to attain it, age and attain it, train and attain it and absorb it from living things around us, then there are ones that use contracts or just eat the soul and body, others are more like body snatches where they possess a human and eat their energy and inners and soul up from the inside out, they eat slower and are a bit more difficult to detect in the start and then there are those that cannot take a physical form, they collect and eat energy in the atmosphere and eat anything that can't be seen such as time, space, air, souls, and soul energy in many different places they have different names for the energy of life.

To be honest demons are just so different and weird, but this one was young, not born of normal ways, stupid to garner attention and eating soul reapers is one way to do that, so now this one has to pay the price for all the life it has consumed from this town. I left our inner-world still floating above the clouds, on my moko, moko as my three tails, were wrapped around me, and I lounged back on them as I whispered my commands to the butterfly's and seeing them disappear to the soul society to those intended. I continued to monitor the town, feeling, watching and waiting to see when this clown will make a move.

The next day brought the sun along with it and a clear sky; I descended to the land and sealed my armour to my soul reaper like form, I started to walk down the street the kid lived on, I noticed many kids walking towards school and then I saw George and another older boy perhaps his brother, I noticed he spotted me, his smile broke out and he began running towards me, "Ren! I didn't think I would see you again" his older brother quickly followed after him, stuttering out "Ge-Geor-George, you really shou-shou-shouldn't run up to st-st-stran-strangers" I looked up and smiled to both of them, "hello little one, I'm surprised you are so happy considering you were grounded" I heard him gasp "how do you know that?!" I smiled at him and said "that's my little secret, so is this your older brother?" he quickly turned back to the taller boy "yeah this is my older brother Bill, this is the lady named Ren, and she is the god of death who saved me from the evil clown in the drain who bit of my arm."

Bill had a weirded out concerned look however I quickly piped up "he's not lying, I am Rin, I saw the demon and only after he attack your younger brother did I manage to step in and protect him, I then brought him home after healing him and explaining certain things to him, but by the looks of it yous two are close so I suppose he told you everything that happened yesterday?" I questioned I laughed at his shocked expression "y-y-y-you weren't m-m-making th-th-that up?!" however he was mainly asking himself, George grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him along and I followed "come on or else we will be late to school" 'man I must admit I've not seen any kids excited to go to school, I walked along for quite a while till Bill spoke up. "s-s-s-so Rin w-w-w-why are you fo-fo-fo-fo-following us?" he asked, "oh yes, I was hoping to see if yous will be able to send me to the towns library, I need to research some information" instantly George yelled out "are you trying to track down that clown demon?" I smiled and nodded to confirm his question. "j-j-just go do-do-down this st-st-street-" however George took over with the directions or we might have been there all day "go down this street till you hit the main square, then take a left and the large building will that have 'library' on the front of it," He smiled and then began running off with his brother, I waved to them and said "thank you" I went my own way off to collect hopefully useful information.

Okay this was just downright annoying, I was ready to rip my hair out, so far today had started of good but has started to dampen and get worse, everyone kept looking at me due to my clothes, then the librarian was slow as all hell getting the books, research material and I had to wait for a computer to be available, I thought people stayed away from libraries apparently not in this day and age, I then couldn't find anything to point at who this demon was or his name. However I did noticed that in 1893 was when the township was signed by 91 people living in a camp that was for trapping beavers, after signing all just disappeared leaving only a trail of bloody clothes heading to the well house, so the well house is its domain, but where is that well, in this day and age that is difficult to find, there was also a picture of a clowns face in the crowd of those who signed the charter, that must be him, however he looks like a child, acts as a child, feeds of fear and likes games and I bet possibly has toys, seeing as he took Georges boat, so maybe if I find someone who was a kid and went missing maybe around the age of ten and up to the age of fifteen max, hopefully I can narrow it down.

2 hours later

I felt his presence emerge, he was further away from my position, however I knew he was trying to catch prey, I moved taking the window out of the room, I ended up appearing at a school, I looked up at the window, 'that one' and with that, I smashed through the window, I saw George being pulled down into the toilet by his bottom, the clowns hands around him and forcing his body to compact and crack and morph hurting the boy, he screamed out "Rin!' and just as I lunged forward to grab the kid his entire body ripped and broke compacting with the shear force and pulled down the small toilet shoot, there was blood all over the toilet seat and floor and still in the water, the last thing I saw was an eye in the bottom and the childish laughter of the demon, I felt tears, 'no I will not cry this is ridiculous, this stupid wannabe demon is mocking me, so he took the kid I saved', before I could think any more on it I heard footsteps and people saying out in the hallway "did you hear that smash and screams!" they were just outside the door, I quickly became one with the wind and disappeared through the window, back to where I was in the library sitting in the seat I was preoccupying earlier. 'Yes this demon was smart and annoying' a older woman's voice cut through my thoughts "oh your back, where did you go?" the librarian must have noticed I was missing for a short period of time, I then looked up and said meekly "I went to the bathroom" I then looked back down and read about events, however I went over it over a thousand times over, it was all the same, the older woman's voice broke my thoughts once again "oh and dearie there is now a computer available if you want to use it?" she asked me, I looked up at her surprised, I smiled and nodded enthusiastically, I moved fast trying to get to it, before some little shit trying to check out their social profile quickly steals it.

I went through weather, people, their family names, when they arrived how many, even the town population numbers over the years, I looked at travellers and foreigners seeing as this demon wasn't your typical demon, maybe it was from somewhere else, I also looked into natural disasters, sightings of anything weird but nothing remotely popped up in this area previous to the town charter being signed. I sighed well today was a total and utter bust, a humongous loss and I felt so depressed, I needed to leave and keep my distance up in the sky, I'll wait till I hear back from the family or the soul society, I wold rather keep my distance I don't want to feel such a loss again, next time I'll rip that fucking clowns throat out with my teeth.

I spent the next week floating in the sky above the town, I noticed the funeral for the George, poor Bill was surrounded by his friends and were trying to console him, however I never heard his stuttering voice, not for the next week after the funeral, it wasn't till one late night Bill screamed out my name, his sheer volume and the fact that he didn't stutter actually caught my attention, his voice went softer "w-w-w-where were y-y-y-you, he said y-y-y-you were a h-h-hero" I felt guilt wreak my stomach, I slowly descended behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, he jumped and moved back while he spun around to me, I saw his tears welling up in his eyes and trying to spill over the edge and I could see the question in his eyes I simply hugged him and whispered "I'm so sorry, I tried" I then took a step back and turned around ready to shift into the wind "so wh-wh-what, your j-j-just g-g-g-gonna leave n-n-n-now?" I looked back over my shoulder at him, anger in my eyes, to the point he flinched back, I sighed softened my eyes and said "I am still here, but IT now knows that I am here, it is being far more difficult to track and kill, I can't just go to its turf, even if I did locate it and I can't seem to find any information to what its name is and who it actually is, so I am waiting for outside intelligence and help to respond to my plea, in the time being I can't step in to help, not till I have all the answers and it will be useless if I do try to step in and help, so I will still be here at times, just make sure the kids know what is going on, that is what he's after the fear of children." He numbly nodded, I was about to walk away again when I felt his hand on mine, stopping me "y-y-y-you will s-s-stop it r-r-r-r-right, I'll f-f-f-find i-i-information t-t-to help, h-h-h-he can s-s-s-still be a-a-a-alive right?" he weakly asked, I honestly didn't know what to say, be honest and brutal or tell him a lie and earn his anger later, I can deal with later, "this thing feeds of fear so sometimes it may keep its prey alive and toy with it…" I left it at that, technically I didn't say yes or no if he was dead or not, I just stated a fact, however I felt more guilt when I saw his hope shine in his eyes as he wiped his tears away, "then we will f-f-f-find him" I was surprised yet again this kid didn't have fear on him and he was optimistic however the fact that he only stuttered once in his last sentence was surprised me the most, I smiled ruffled his hair and then quickly dispersed into the wind.

Shortly after my small talk with Bill I received a hell butterfly which said "Sesshomaru is home, the armour cannot hold the medo stone, must go to the original maker, leads are being followed, will respond once information is gathered, keep us informed" very short sweet and to the point, okay that was all-ready pathetic news, maybe it's just this town I guess, nothing has gone well since I got here, maybe my luck is just down, I pouted, I continued to watch the kids, little Bill and many other little ones had been exposed to the demon and his 'tricks' I noticed more children taken by It, it seems Bill's little 'loser' group has gained some new friends, seems that they have made more friends, there's the smart boy who has been doing a lot of the information gathering and then there's the girl and then there's the farm boy, they are a really good rag tag team of misfits, they decided to go swimming at a quarry as they were trying to forget the terrifying monster looming over their mortality, once they finished flapping and splashing around, I had listened in on them, they spoke up about how this town was weird, and that too many people die and go missing mainly children, that was when Bill stuttered about what happened to his brother and how he met me, many looked sceptical especially his glasses wearing best friend, I finally chose to appear right on the embankment, they all gasped at my arrival "see!" was all Bill said "so this is that death god you mentioned, must admit she is hot, look at her rack, must admit much more impressive than Beverly's" I frowned at the little dirty minded boy just hitting puberty. "I am Ren, have you gathered any information about IT?" I questioned, however one off the boys responded "no, no, no, no are you kidding, you must be pulling our leg, and this means no religion is real! I just, I just-" the Jewish kid was having a reality mind blowing melt down apparently, I looked at him and responded "oh no all gods and religions exist still, there are many different beings in existence, don't fret your faith is justified" I smiled at him, all of them including the girl who backed up from me all "wow~" at the same time, I now looked at Ben the little information gatherer, "so you were mentioning looking up this town, I also looked into as much information however no matter what angle I looked at it, I just couldn't find anything." I looked at them lifting a brow in question on if we were going to Ben's house to see this said information, just at my expression they all quickly jumped to action and started getting dressed and shuffling along to collect their belongings.

"So like are you the 'only' female Shigagermy?" I looked at Richie the horny one and responded "it's Shinigami, but if that is too hard for you than just call me a soul reaper, or Captain, that is my rank after all and no, there are many female soul reapers." We continued to walk to Ben's house, every poster, street sign and post was covered in many missing children signs, it was different being down here looking and seeing just how many have gone missing, Ben noticed and said "sad isn't it, there is now 15 children missing and that was since two weeks ago," "why are you telling her, she had the ability to stop this thing from what Bill told us, instead she just watched as it took those now missing" I paused and looked at Bethany who now looked at me angry, I returned it and said "look child, you obviously don't know tactical fighting and not to mention fighting a demon is not something you walk into, or else it would result to the same thing as those missing kids, why do you think they brought in a Captain, many other soul reapers have fallen to this demon this is why it wasn't till now that we could confirm what was doing it, and it gets more energy and power form eating a reaper." Richie responded saying "oh cat fight dibs on the one with the rack" however Bill said "C-c-captain?" and Stan asked "reaper, like Grimm reaper?" and that was followed up by Eddie the kid afraid of germs asked "like do you have a scythe?" I paused and simply said "you kids ask too many questions" Bethany responded "oh come on, and you wonder why we don't trust nor like you?"

"Well I trust her, if this 'thing' that all you virgins claim to have seen actually rocks up I would be happy to have this babe watching over me," he winked at me, however I smiled and winked back at him and said "be careful what you wish for, as reaper women eat their partners to take all of their soul pressure to give to the growing baby" I laughed in my head along with Kagura, he didn't know it was a lie, "like a spider?" asked Stan I nodded and winked at him, he then smiled obviously understanding it was a ploy, some of the others clued on as well, "well what about the other things we asked?" Ben asked, obviously and naturally inquisitive, I smiled and said "a captain runs an entire division and there are only thirteen on top of that I am also part of the royal guard or family to the soul king, the one that created all, yes we have our own scythe's but it differs for each reaper, and we don't reap in killing we aid and guide those to move on, now that you know what I am capable off, can we please look at the information Bill has?" I asked exasperated "yeah follow me" Bill, we walked up a wooden stair case and into the bedroom, the little butter ball, ran up ahead and ended up quickly hiding anything that was embarrassing, I paused and allowed him to do what he needed, before following the other kids into the room, I looked at the walls all lined with information, I heard him mention the well house, however he hadn't located it yet either, I asked him "have you looked into anything unusual that may have occurred right before the first colony went missing, I've tracked the people and their families, weird weather, anomalies, sightings and if this happened anywhere near however it all came up with no results…" I looked at them "weather and sightings?" most of them looked at me quizzically, I nodded and said "yeah when demands arrive they sometimes make weather, disaster and a light show can happen, I did also look into foreigners not that anything came up, I did it seeing as this demon is a human made one." They all looked quizzically not having to even question me, "the demon you see was once a human, he actually was a kid he had large eyes one with a symbol, and dark hair, he looks around 10 to 15 years old, it makes sense seeing as it has a childish attitude and he goes for children and their sear, so anything could be vital" I somewhat sounded pleading at the end, honestly I didn't want to still be here, this was supposed to be an in and out kinda mission but this demon is one slippery bastard literally.

"oh um well- Bill finally snapped back to my question- I looked at everything, the encampment was a beaver entrapment camp for years before they decided to do the township charter and with the town they brought in their families and supplies for everything however, there was a lot of things, things ranging from food, water, utensils, coals, steal, livestock and even weaponry and things for the family…" I snapped my head in his direction that made him jump "things for the family?" I questioned he nodded and quickly moved to a book and opened it up, however he seemed hesitant to, he began flipping through it, searching for something specific as he spoke, "I remember reading about them building and bringing in some supplies even some companies helped out to build the small town up, one of them being a toy company that donated a lot for the children in the families, I just can't remember what the company was called…" "Do you know where it came from" I shot straight off with my question "that is what I'm…oh here it is," the kids crowded around the book, on the page was a picture of open fields with half made buildings and many people working on them there was also many creates and box's one in specific that had kids around it.

We grabbed the magnifying glass and we looked at it we could only get some of the wording "'tomhive' really a toy company called tomhive?" I paused and thought, 'why does that name sound so familiar?' I questioned myself I asked "do yous have a computer that we can search this up on?" I asked they gave me a weird look and pointed to the desk, that looked like nothing was there however I noticed the smallest sliver square so paper thin, I walked over and opened it, Ben came up beside me and logged on and got onto the online search website, I allowed him to take over, I preferred to look over his shoulder as he searched _'1800's toy factor'_ I noticed a few came up that had nothing to do with just trying to get people to buy now a days toys, however an item came up briefly on the screen of an original old toy up for auction known as ' _Noah's ark Phantomhive crafted wooden toy'_ I quickly said "stop go back" he did as I asked and I pointed to it, "Phantomhive, okay then lets search this up" with a few short taps of the keys the information showed up.

' _the Phantomhive toy company, was owned and run by the English family for over a century they also created many sweets and lollies for children and even food, the company was once one of the largest and most widest spreading toy company in the world, some of its produced items now costing a fortune.'_ We continued to scroll until we saw a picture of the Phantomhive family, we continued until we came across one of a young boy with the name caption of ' _Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the youngest earl and owner of the company and the last after dying in 1889 at the age of 12.'_

We continued with our search, now search said name, he popped up immediately apparently a lot of weird things surrounding it _'Ciel Phantomhive was the sole survivor after the manor burned down, Ciel was only 9 at the time and finally became the earl at age 10, he managed running the toy company to its most successive years in history however the reign of the young earl was short lived as he passed away in 1889…'_ it then went over more information about the successful income there was a picture of Ciel in his English 1800's clothing with a tall black haired butler standing next to the kid, his condescending smile made my skin crawl, 'was this a demon?'

"Who is that standing next to Ciel, it looks like a butler but something is off about him" I said, in the captions it only stated 'his head butler' however we specifically searched Ciel's butler, who then turned up in many more images and stories of those believing that he was the reason the company succeeded so much, his name was Sebastian Michaels, I actually laughed when I saw his name, however it made sense if his butler was a demon but then why did this Sebastian choose to change Ciel into a demon instead of eating him, that did not make sense also I was certain that Ciel Phantomhive is this Pennywise dancing clown demon, I was certain.

"Do you think that this butler is IT?" Asked Bill and Beverly, I shook my head, "no he was the demon who turned Ciel into this pennywise demon, I just don't know what he was thinking doing that, it doesn't make any logical sense for him to do it, unless he was commanded to?" I voiced aloud "you seem to know an awful lot about demons…" it was an open ended stated that I was not going to indulge Bethany's dis-trust however I must admit she has a keen sense for deceivers. "Yeah, most times when a demon contracts to a human they will fulfil their orders and then eat their soul, but in this case he must have been the one that turned him, as a demon doesn't allow other demons around their contracted soul, it's their food after-all, unless that did happen, however Ciel could have ordered this Sebastian to do it as he was contracted he must do whatever is ordered of him."

"So you mean that demons have to do anything that the person contracted to them states?" I looked at them blankly "yeah just like I said, once contracted the demon must do whatever the soul asks…" I was cut off when Richie said "well lets search if there's a demon maybe called this Sebastian Michaels?" I shook my head no and answered "no a demon never gives their real name as it holds power over them, like you know in an exorcism, they sometime call out the name off the demon when exorcising it, only very strong ones can resist…" "And again you only know this because you are a captain soul reaper?" Beverly asked unbelievingly, I nodded my head in agreement and smiled, "now that I know that Ciel is this demon and he is very young and inexperienced I can go in and take him out, however I don't know where the well house is, so when yous find it, let me know yeah?" I threw a wave over my shoulder as I left the room and then the house, I went back up into the air above the town, the sky was looking cloudy with rain again, it seemed 'Ciel' was getting excited with his hunting and therefore it made the weather shift far more often to rain in the past two weeks. I wonder he must be a water demon however does it have something to do with him liking water, dying in water or was just his random accompanied element, it's obvious he is a shapeshifter seeing as many Northern demons are, they need to be, so this Sebastian must also be a Northern demon, I just hope that he isn't as stronger and isn't around, I can tell he is Ciel's age or older but I won't be able to find his name and species of demon so easily, he could be mentioned in Christianity due to that being Europe's main religion but that's still a stab in the dark, I sighed.

I instantly spoke into the hell butterfly and sent it to both the soul society and my noble clan, there was no need for them to chase leads now that I knew who I was hunting, my it was fun to turn the tables, however I still worry if it was this 'butler' that changed him, then surely he is the one training him, if that's the case I worry I could be up against two demons and one that could be older than I, I sighed this was going to be bothersome, I also don't want to tell the kids that I am also a demon as they will most likely say I am simply deceiving them or I am evil too, no I will handle this alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 5- The Search

 **Okay so I don't own anything, not the movies, animes, manga's, songs, websites mentioned, this continues on with IT and Black Butler characters and worlds being one in the same, sorry for spelling mistakes and if characters seem out of character I hope you like, there is a bit of slight lemon in this also more Sebastian in this chapter, I hope I have his character down to pat.**

I flipped over the little hardened see through glass square, it was amazing to see how technological advanced the humans had become, this was called a 'communicator' (sure it had an actual name that the kids told me however I wasn't going to remember it) it allowed one to access information online, 'call' people, save and download information, take pictures and video's, read, watch movies and music, it could also access other technologies, I tapped the screen as I floated up in the sky above the clouds on my three tils, making my presence look like a cloud, I however stayed above the town to make sure that bastard Ciel didn't attack those kids, that group was sturdier than most kids their age. I could sense more spiritual energy in Bill he seemed to have a good sense for things and others around him, maybe that's why he was so hesitant when George introduced him to me.

That Beverly also has senses tuned and jumpy in a way, she doesn't just take adults words for gambol, I could see pain in her too, I wonder what happened to her?' I tapped onto play music, Ben and Bill were kind enough to get me one, I of course gave them money from the soul society woman's association money as I also got one for each member, the kids were nice enough to upload everything onto it, " _oh these ones are newer so you don't need a satellite to be able to use its software as it has the information and inbuilt Bluetooth satellite already in it, it also has a separate processing EMU unit just to keep it operating…" I lifted my hand to show that the boys had spoken enough big weird words that I wasn't going to remember, "So it will do anything I want it too, how does it fit a satellite in it if it's a small glass and see through square?" I asked while turning the object around "it actually rectangular and it's very possible since…" UI shook my head and said "it doesn't matter, just show me how to use it" the boys all looked over each other's shoulder as they were eager to show me how to work this piece of human technology, I smiled at them, even Beverly added in bits and pieces of information that they had missed in informing me on._

" _Playing AJR- Burning down the house"_ the little feminism android voice stated

 _Used to keep it cool  
Used to be a fool  
All about the bounce in my step  
Watch it on the news  
Whatcha gonna do?  
I could hit refresh and forget  
Used to keep it cool_

 _Should I keep it light?  
Stay out of the fight?  
No one's gonna listen to me  
If I write a song  
Preaching what is wrong  
Will they let me sing on TV?  
Should I keep it light?  
Is that right?_

 _Way up, way up we go  
Been up and down that road  
Way up, way up, oh no  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
Watch me stand in the line  
You're only serving lies  
You've got something to hide  
We gon' burn the whole house down  
We gon' burn the whole house down_

 _Yeah, used to let it go  
Walk into the show  
Gawking at the tricks up your sleeve  
too good to be true  
Fool, I'm in a room  
Full of entertainers and thieves  
Used to let it go  
Woah, oh…_

I received a hell butterfly from soul society, I ended up being summoned to give a brief report and I could see my father and see if he has any records of Northern demons from the 1800's, not to mention I had all this technology to give the women, and the new moon was coming and I don't have my Medo stone, I really need to go home, I will let the kids know.

I went down and noticed that they were at Bill's house garage, I walked up to the garage door and opened it in a rush, I could hear all off them screaming and sense something off, I would normally think it was Ciel but it didn't feel as powerful, like he was at a further distant location. Regardless I reefed open the door, they all screamed, and ran into the sun that spilled inside the garage, I noticed a giant sized clown metaphor making its way over to Beverly who was backed into a corner, she had her face covered and seemed so scared that she was going to piss herself, but just as quickly I saw Ciel's demon powers in play I also saw them disappear. All the boys practically fell backwards and out of the garage, Beverly was hysterical and came over and hugged me and said thank you and quickly moved away, "it knows where we are, it saw us!" Eddie was screaming and close to having an aneurism, not that I was going to tell him that, the little germ-a-phobia would most likely check himself into a hospital detention unit. "What are yous doing?" I asked still surprised by their reactions "where the hell have you been?!" Eddie screamed at me I was surprised and shocked that this little shit yelled at me, however he was scared for his life, even I could smell his fear, "yeah where have you been these past few days?" Beverly noted in a sombre tone, I looked at her, and pointed up to the sky, "I stay up above the clouds where I can watch, "yeah well you watching aint doing shot!" yelled Richie, "what do you mean?" I asked, it was Ben who spoke up being the voice of reason, "apparently it has been chasing and toying with us, you haven't been able to tell?" he tilted his head with his question, I frowned, just like now it didn't even feel like he was here but further away, is that how he has been getting kids?' I thought.

"Honestly he is feeling further away and wasn't even present, maybe he is starting to learn how to use his abilities with distance and that is why I haven't been able to tell that he is toying and hunting yous." Most sighed, looked at the ground and Richie was the first to blow up in an outburst "oh well that's, great, the one who is meant to save us and kill this fucker can't even tell anymore when it's out and about and hunting…" "th-th-that's eno-en-enough Richie" Bill said, I nodded "well until you find the location I can't do much but anyway…" I was cut off before telling them I was going to leave for 24 hours to the soul society, however Ben piped up "We found its location, he walked into the garage albeit slowly and on guard, he crabbed the map and showed it to me and pointed to a location, however this was no good for me, "yous will need to show me once I get back okay." I stated firmly to the kids, "wait when you get back" Mike had enquired I nodded "I have been summoned to report everything that is happening here, but I might have a led on just who that butler may be, and I need to collect more resources especially now that I know where Ciel lives." They looked beyond mad, "so instead of going straight there and killing IT, you are just going to leave!" it was now Stan that seemed incredibly frustrated with my words, "look, it's getting dark, demons have more power when in the dark and is their most favourite time to hunt, so stick together, keep your heads down and I'll be back before you know it, okay, I am not abandoning yous, just asking for yous to survive a little longer, okay?" they humphed and crossed their arms, seeming unimpressed, I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my zanpakuto from out of this air, making its wind concealment barrier disappear, I heard gasps and chatter from them stating where did you think she had that hiding? I placed it into the air, like a key in a locked door and twisted it stating "open the dangai" once down the two shogi doors opened and a butterfly flew to me, I stepped in and the doors closed behind me.

 _Ciel Phantomhive's_ **(Pennywise's/ IT) POV**

Looking up from the drain to the kids now dispersing to their own homes, **'oh yes, they are all for the taking,'** _'but where's the fun in that, we should put them on a ride and let them enjoy it,_ **'more fear means yummier meal!'**

 **That troublesome hanyo is gone,** _I wonder if she told the kids that she is what I am, wait what am I again?_ The sight of a little boy stripped naked with blood on his body and surrounded by black like flames and eyes, feathers, long claws and stiletto heeled boots were visible but he shook his head quickly **'kids are yummy, I will need to pick a few of their bones clean!' with a dark and menacing laugh echoed through what he considered a very impressive demon lair, he looked over to the opened water vat that was in actuality a portal to the none realms.** _You may need him?_ **Need who?** _The one who killed us!"_ **with that last voice Pennywise begun dancing around and looking up at the floating corpses of all his previous meals since he arrived in Derry Maine but said "NO, I need just food, these kids will make me stronger, and that hanyo will need to play too" hahaha he laughed like a lunatic** _"you aren't strong enough, you need Sebastian, SEBASTIAN, Sebastian, must come we are in danger, call him, call upon him.'_

 **He screamed in anger, not remembering the name nor a face to the name however his other voice that he considered his instincts was adamant for him to call upon it, his right eye burned and blood ran down it, for the first time in nearly two hundred years Pennywise the dancing clown screamed and released his favourite look and was back to a kid, his true form, panting as his old contract glowed and showed that he still had a demon on his side.** _'yes now just call upon him, memories flooded his mind of when he was a human, him falling into water and drowning and a gloved hand penetrating his chest and then nothing until he left England, he joined the water and then floated around, Sebastian stated water was his element not that it made sense as he could never swim previously, however he felt at home watching the humans, his soon to be food from his well when they were catching beavers, "eat them all and accumulate their souls, eat what emotion feels more powerful to you" Sebastian had whispered into Ciel's ear, training him and telling him how to become a demon, "you will need to stock pile food and hibernate for at least five hundred years before considering doing contracts. It was with that thought that he remembered briefly who he was and a harsh reminded of what he was now._ **He screamed once again the pain to his head and eye and downright refusing to remember that, his natural inner demon refusing to think of his 'human' life and refuse it, therefore refusing Sebastian and calling for him, he was now a demon and he was strong enough to deal with this, there was no problem he could kill these little ones and eat them, the anger the hanyo will feel will make her defences fall and he will strike, it wasn't like she wasn't afraid of something he knew her fears already, however she now left, no he would wait to play with her too, she was wind after all she will definitely float" He decided to stick to his demon ways and refute all else, forgetting his previous life and the demon that had given him his original run through demon course of survival.**

 **Serenity's POV- Soul society**

After I debriefed the captains stating that it was indeed a young demon that was once a human, lead to about five hours of mainly me talking to captain Kurotsuchi who was intrigued by the way there was different demons and classes, I also informed them about the children who were helping me, and that I gave them basic information so that they knew IT was a demon and I was a soul reaper but didn't inform them that I too was a demon. The head captain was happy enough to leave it in my hands and let me make my own judgement calls seeing as I was the only one who could handle this unless my other family members stepped into the situation.

After my lengthy debriefing meeting, I made my way to the women's association meeting that I asked Nanao to set up as I had a gift for them, it took the rest of the day for me to show them how to use it, however Nanao was smart enough to go into the settings and find a manual, she handed it out and set up days throughout the week to help each person to learn how to use their 'communicators' and then I managed to make it back home in time just before the new moon rose, I went to InuKimi, who quickly handed me my stone, to stop the transformation, the last thing I needed was to be weakened due to the transformation, I needed every shred of power if I was going down into that lair and there could be more than just one demon, I slightly shivered at those thoughts.

"Something is bothering you?" InuKimi asked, I nodded to her words, "I came across a demon, that is what my mission is, it has been living in a human town for a couple of hundred years even though it is a Northern demon, it was a human that was changed into a demon and is still I believe contracted to its original demon who was supposed to eat his soul but didn't, I am helping these kids and they just- I sighed and ran my hand through my waist length hair. InuKimi smiled and said "wow I haven't met a Northern demon in such a long time, but I suppose they are more common seeing as they have their own realm that they can stay in, so naturally their numbers are higher unlike our own."

I nodded and begun to walk away from her stating "I'll see if I can find any more information from father, maybe he has someone who has heard rumours over the many years about a human changed into a demon and who did it." InuKimi didn't say anything as I left, I turned down the hallway not use to wearing a necklace with such a large bulky object on it, and this was where my medo stone sat on a man-made necklace, I knocked on my father's office door, however it took him a while to answer, I knew he was in there I could hear his breathing, organs working, feel the air and wind moving with his mass in the room and hear the scratching across paper, once he finished writing he finally said "come in" he sounded exhausted and tired, I had noticed over the years that he was getting older or acting that way in his energy reserves slowly depleting quicker than they should naturally, how long has it been since he has gathered energy from the environment, he just eats food, he never use to he use to rely on the Earth for his power, however he just eats now, is that why he gets more exhausted quickly?' I dropped my thoughts as I sat across from him, "How did the negotiations with the blondies go?" I practically spat the word 'blondies' like it was disgusting, as they were to me, he looked at me with levelled eyes and for a moment I was scared to hear what he had to do or use to settle the issues with them, instead he sighed and said "they backed down once I threatened them for manipulating my youngest and using her naivety again her, however I brought up the future exchanges with our clan, they immediately asked for a kid, genes, DNA and lastly said they would only lower it to sexual exchange for payment unless they need one of the laws to which they all have catalogued, so they said for the time being they will allow the rest of the family members to choose their medo stones and then call upon us when needed, after a hundred years if they don't need a favour it will be paid sexually or with DNA or a young produced for them." I gasped at the last part, he lifted his hand "any favours are to be paid by only InuKimi or myself unless it is a law of course, unless they specifically ask one of the 'younger' ones for something, they must agree to the terms and what is being asked off them."

He sighed long and hard and then continued talking "and so I need you to make an idol piece for the blondies to smash if we are needed, I was hoping to take it with us, when the rest of us get to collect our medo stones, the boys are excited to experience their last new moon, meanwhile Totosai made a simple gauntlet armour for Luna that holds her stone, you however will need to go to your amours creator, that being the god of mischief, I just hope that all goes smoothly, we seem to be getting more hold ups in the search for Usamaro, I don't know how to cheer up your mother, Luna has been focusing all of her energy to keep her happy, but she still misses him. He stated, I smiled at father, and said "don't worry Luna and I got this, we will find him, also how is InuKimi's search going?" I asked father leaned back into his plush leather office chair and said "well she went over most of the blondie's universe in a sweep for his life source and his demon powers but came back with absolutely nothing, but she is moving onto the next universe and doing a slower sweep of it, she can only see so far and search so far from our current place, after a while she will only see destinations and places that she can travel to instead of being able to visible comb and search the planets and space of those galaxy's and universes."

I fell back into my char too and sighed, this was the last thing I needed to think about, I still had to deal with that demon and possibly another one, I wasn't feeling absolutely great about that, not to mention I then need to see Loki and ask him to place my new medo stone into his armour he gave InuSatario and then Luna and I can continue our search, I huffed out a sigh yet again, "that's the second sigh from you since you entered my office, what is it, is this demon troublesome?" he asked me, I smiled and responded with a nod "yes and no," I continued on with explaining all that had happened in the living world and the kids that were helping me find this stupid demon and also my fears of a stronger demon popping up, I also mentioned that they were northern demons, well at least one of them. Father sat with his chin in his hand propped up thinking over my words as if he was going to think up a way out of dealing with these demons, "I'm surprised like you said it is rare and stupid for a demon to turn a human into a demon, but with that information maybe we can backtrack and figure out who this demon butler is?" I raised my eyebrow in question "before tomorrow?" father smirked and said, "You should know demons don't need sleep, I'll find out what I can before you leave tomorrow." With that said, my new 'glass square' binged and Rangiku had sent me a message saying 'Hi, it's Rangiku, did this work?' I actually laughed at this and responded 'yes Rangiku, plus you don't need to state that you are calling or messaging people as it automatically states that it is you who sent it.' When I looked back up to father he had a blank face with a raised eyebrow "friends?" he asked and I nodded "yup."

Father walked into my room very early in the morning, before I had even got up, he seemed very serious "Ren, we need to talk right now!" Father was worried and panicked, I could smell fear slightly on him, I got up and placed my armour on my and tapped it so I was dressed instantly, I followed him into his office, he had a small folder of information on his desk that was red, I normally see cream, yellow, blue and even green but not a red folder yet, I took my seat across from his seat at the desk, he sat and slid the info over to me. "I searched up that Butler demon from the 1800's and looked into a Northern demon that was associated with a human being turned into a demon, only one demons name was brought up, my contact knew immediately who I was talking about and gave me all relevant data." There was a pause as he let me go over the info in the folder, his source was also a Northern demon, I suppose father would need to know demons from the other species seeing as he was technically the leader of the Eastern demon's the demon was a spider demon and he was a much more lower level demon who worked in the records section of the nine realms, I saw the humanoid appearance of the demon and many others, all taking on attractive young males, however it wasn't till I saw his name that I dropped the file on the desk, my whole body stopped, I was gaping and seeing nothing, it took father placing his hand on my hand that snapped me out of my staring contest with the air.

I gulped, I couldn't fight him, if it was only Ciel then sure however this demon I couldn't face him, however father said "keep reading" with that I straightened up the file and continued my reading, apparently Ciel's demon was double crossed and while his arm with the contract on it was missing, his dinner was stolen by another demon, in the games of trying to steal meals another female demon came into the fighting over food, it resulted in Ciel being turned into a demon to spit 'Sebastian' and forever stick him to a lower demon and causing him to starve, the demons and the other human soul that was consumed were killed by 'Sebastian' and since then Ciel became a demon and was to always be contracted to his demon till he dies.

Once I read that, father smirked, "if you can kill this Ciel quickly before 'That' demon comes up or is called upon, then you may not need to worry about 'Sebastian', he may even thank you and not engage, it's a long shot but he may even owe you, after all demons are prideful," I nodded to my father's words but he continued "but if you need help at ALL and I mean with ANYTHING then call for me, I will be there with InuKimi," I nodded but said "this demon is older than her and you put together," I looked worried, they are the oldest and the heads of the Eastern demons and not to mention our clan, I would need to take over if anything happened to them, father spoke again "don't worry, this one is smart, he won't just aimlessly engage but also you need to finish this 'Pennywise' quickly okay?" he asked me, I nodded and said "okay I will kill him quickly," I made my way to the field and used my medo stone on its necklace instead to move back to the human world, however when I arrived I instantly felt Pennywise's powers spiking up at a specific location, I could also feel the little souls of those kids in the same location. "Oh great are these kids suicidal or something?"

I arrived at an old run down trash house that seemed as if it was previously in a fire, I walked up into the house, I could feel the kids were lower down into the house, I took the doorway on the right from the what I presume was a kitchen, I then found steps going down to a basement, and then I noticed Mike running and pushing a kid into the well, I heard him scream on his way down and many breaking structures and rocks being hit on the way down followed by the boys saying 'fucking hell', their voices floated up to me from inside the well, 'no what were they thinking going down to its lair, it was also going on from lunchtime, they only have so long till its night' I said from behind Mike "What's going on?" I questioned he jumped and turned around, but sighed and said "oh it's you, your back" I nodded and said "I told yous that I would be, but it seems that yous are all good at finding trouble, you're not meant to be down here," I was saying my words loud enough so that the kids in the well could hear as well, however regardless of what I said Mike continued to use the rope to go down to the others.

Once I looked down to the boys, they were inside of the well and in the side of its wall was a round drain pipe that allowed them to get to Ciel's lair, once Mike joined them I heard them quickly call for Stan and screaming out that he was missing, I used this moment to jump down and then land on a disc of reishi under my feet on level with the pipe, I crawled into the dirty pipe, "oh lovely" I said obviously disgusted, the kids were scurrying and getting out of the pipe at the other end, I followed them, when I caught up to them, I saw that Ciel took the image of a large skinny willowy woman and was bitting into Stan's face eating his fear, IT looked ready to attack the other kids, not bothered by them trying to 'shoo' him away from their friend, however I took a step forward and it got up and scuttled back up into an angled pipe and then disappeared, before reappearing looking like a clown again, just to scare the kids even more.

The others kneeled down and woke up Stan who was scarred beyond imaginable, making him scream and say things, the others trying to console him as much as possible, the others noticed Bill wonder off and I followed them, 'man these kids are great for sniffing out danger and death but just continue to follow it' I shook my head, I followed beside Stan, I placed my hand on his face and lit it up with my healing kido making the marks disappear, and using my spiritual pressure to help calm him. It was then that I noticed that Eddie had what I presume was a broken arm with a cast, the cast was a blue holographic cover, where you could still see through to the arm underneath and see the highlight of the bones and their breaks and see the progress of the fixing arm, there was also writing on it, that said 'Loser' but had the 'S' covered with a large bright bold red V making it read 'Lover.'

"What happened?" I asked also able to smell blood on Ben as well, "well after you fucked off, Bill wanted to go investigate this place, thinking he would find his brother, but low and behold we walked in to get a broken arm, and fucking wolverine slash and nowhere with this IT, a metal rod through its head didn't even fucking work" Richie stated as he also pointed to Eddie and Ben who were hurt, "we headed home and patched ourselves up, however Bill went to see Bev and her father was dead and she was gone, IT left a message and that was the last straw, we didn't know when or if you were coming back so we headed for this place to get her, all banded together." Mike stated the rest of the information after Eddie had a blow up yet again, they were all obviously high strung, it was then that Eddie fell in very dirty water and one of them said to get out of there as it was Grey water, 'don't know what that means' but human heads floated up and they all screamed, swore the place down and rushed through it still calling out for Bill, who was lured away from us.

"Beverly" I could hear Bill state "he has found Bev" I stated to the others who simply asked "how the fuck do you know that?" I yelled "take the right up ahead, I can hear and feel him, but IT is there as well, it is going to toy with him and eat him," we turned and exited into the large lair as Ben noticed Bev who he couldn't quite reach to bring her down from the air, I however used my abilities to slowly lower her and the boys grabbed her, she wasn't able to wake until Bill kissed her 'obviously something's going on between those two,' I thought.

The others noticed the floating bodies and stated their shock, they looked like puppets strung up however as if they were floating in water, when Bev woke her first words we "January Embers?" I looked quizzically at Richie who shrugged but Ben responded "my heart burns there too," was a good way to have a code word to make sure that he was who he looked like, considering there was a demon prowling around,' I then took a couple of steps toward the other side of the room looking for Bill who I could feel and see Ciel taking on the looks of George and acting like him in front of Bill, behind IT I could see a realm portal, I looked like a drain that was open, however I knew that led to the nine realms, I instantly tensed up and was on guard, I was trying to feel for if there was another demon, however it was just IT, the kids and myself, even all of the corpses were empty all their souls eaten already.

"He said l could have my boat back, Billy," the fake George said, I wanted to inch closer, I only had one shot at this, with that thought I grabbed onto Kagura's handle as she materialised in my hands, 'time to kill a demon' I heard her say in my head with a very obvious smirk, after all she was a demon in her previous life, I tuned into their conversation again, "Was she fast?" asked Bill, "I couldn't keep up with it" I noticed Bill's face and body slightly slumped as he must have realised that this wasn't Georgie, he responded "'she' Georgie, they call boats, She." Instead of answering he instead was trying to act cute and innocent asking Bill to take him home to mommy and daddy.

My blood boiled as this thing was trying to get Bill to lower his defences I can only imagine how many people have ran and embraced their lost loved one in absolute joy and relief only to have their body bitten into and then feasted upon once their fear hit a certain point.

I snapped back hearing IT say "I love you Billy" it sounded so sad and sincere however Billy said "I love you too, but you aren't Georgie" he placed Mike's shunt gun to its head and pulled the trigger, Georgie fell back and didn't move for a while, I could feel the fear and worry build up in Bill, thinking he killed his little brother, however his body began to shake and shift into the clown persona once again, obviously it's favourite form. I stepped up next to Bill and said "you've done enough, and you can tell Georgie it now dead, time for yous to let me handle this, now leave" however IT said "oh yous aren't going anywhere and with that the opening to the lair closed and sealed, 'it was smart, thinking of using the kids to take me by surprise, I don't plan on letting this go long.'

"Oh~ how lovely kids and a hanyo to play with!" IT said, "what is that, a hanyo?" asked Bill IT placed his hands to his mouth in fake utter surprise "oh no~ I have said too much, I can't believe you didn't tell them that you are a **DEMON"** Ciel's voice dropped to a demonic deep tone, and I heard gasps, I placed my hand on my armour shifting it till I was in my true form, all the kids backed up and Richie was saying "oh fucking great, we came down to end one demon only to have another fucking demon, what the fuck, so regardless we're fucking dying, at least I aint dying a virgin like you fuckers" "Shut up Richie!" Stanley said "no she is different" Bill said "yeah she is" Ben added, I stood between them and Ciel I smirked and said "so it's now just you and me…Ciel Phantomhive" when I spoke his name he did a demonic scream and obviously seeing red launched himself at me and tried to grapple me with it's weird long now tentacle body, I twirled Kagura a full 360 degrees around my hand as Kagura extended and turned into her shikai form without me calling her, once the tri bladed end hit the ground making a heavy sharp metal sound ring out in the room.

"Holy shit, did you see that, that came out of nowhere!" all the kids were so loud and continued to be a peanut gallery in the back ground, I used my scythe to cut all the tentacles off and swept it upwards cutting through and throwing Ciel back, when I looked for where he landed he was gone, at least he was fast, it wasn't till one of the kids screamed "behind you" I felt teeth clench down onto my shoulder blade, I looked and made eye contact with the yellow and red eyes, my right arm ached with the attack however I used my green claws, swinging back and only missed with a hair's breath as he backed up, knowing it would mean a toxic death to be hit with that, I was a little tired and sore from the bite, It was sucking up my spirit pressure up for energy, but I wasn't going to show it. Ciel or IT whatever he wants to be called started to laugh, "oh now that was some yummy treat, you have a lot of power and a large soul, I won't mind taking the rest of it, - I smirked, obviously this young one didn't know one demon couldn't eat another, he should remember that from his own demon not being able to eat him, unless he doesn't remember- and I already know your fears!"

With that it disappeared from view behind its large amount of toys and carnival junk, I followed it but it wasn't there, I focused and tried to feel it, I could feel that the kids were high strung since Pennywise disappeared from sight, I felt some movement coming from around the other side where I was once standing, when I turned around to it I saw Jushiro, with his Mimihagi markings, slowly dragging his feet and stumbling over to my location, he had blood dripping down his mouth and all over his body as he held out a hand to me, I was frozen for a while only seeing the form of my late husband, "where were you?" came Jushiro's weak voice with an accusing tone, "you were strong enough to save all, but now we are all dead, we blame you." The peanut gallery in the background continued to talk, which is what brought me back to reality, and I frowned I felt my anger rise "how dare you show your face as his, you little Phantomhive brat, you are so worthless you couldn't even die like a normal human contracted soul for Sebastian!" I screamed wanting to cause him pain as well but also seeing if my thoughts were correct, and apparently they were, he screamed and returned to his clown look as he held his head, he had two different voices one that sounded more like an English boy and another that sounded like Pennywise the clown.

" **Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP! WE DON'T NEED HIM! I WON'T CALL FOR HIM!"** It was his words that had me panicking and pulling Sounga from its place on my back and letting go off Kagura as she evaporated into the air, I rushes up to him, with sturdy strong steps, Ciel's eyes feel on me with obvious panic he screamed out **"SEBASTIAN I CALL UPON YOU!"** I sliced him diagonally in half as his clown form disappeared and his human form was kneeling in front of me, his right eye glowing purple with a contract for the demon father got me the information, I noticed his whole being empty as his soul was taken by Sounga to the special portal to purgatory, sometimes considered hell, however each hell was different, the body begun to crust and flack away into the air, the kids looked over and said "wow, so it was a kid itself, I then used my demon sword Sounga to slash and closed off and disperse the portal to the nine realms, with that I sighed and placed the sword back into its sheath on my back as I heard the dragon demon purr out its happiness of being used and claiming a soul such as that one. I nodded, and looked over to the kids as they were watching the dead bodies slowly fall to the floor, and then the sound of moving metal made us all look up as the door opened to allow us to leave.

"So you're a demon as well?" Stan asked as we walked back to the exit and then up to the small pipe that we would have to crawl through to get to the inside of the well, albeit the kids we a bit more weary of me except for Bev who simply stated that 'she called it' Ben and Bill who both stated I wasn't a bad demon, Richie looked over my figure and my armour and clothing and proceeded to hit on me to which I ignored. "Yes I am a demon, however I am an Eastern demon, we don't work the same as Northern, sure I could eat yous- they all tensed- but I don't want to," "he said you're a hanyo, what's that?" Bev asked looking up to me, I sighed "a half bread, so I'm half demon and half soul reaper…" I was cut off by Richie "so is there a Mr Demon?" I looked down at him with a lifted eyebrow, but he instead said "oh it is okay baby; I know I might be too much for you to take but I promise to be gentle." This could have gone one of two possible three ways, 1- I get angry and shut him down right here and now, 2- I laugh at him, embarrass him and make him seem small and crush his confidence or 3- I indulge him, however there was no possible way option 3 was gonna happen, so option 2 it was. I threw my head back with a bark of laughter, "oh my god, I am seriously being hit on by a child, who thinks 2 inches is big, I have pubic hairs longer than your dick!" the other kids chocked up with laughter, however this upset Richie as he decided to be the first one up the rope and into the basement, all the kids followed, however I flash stepped up.

"Hey what the hell, you could have helped us up, Stan, Eddie, Mike, Bev and Ben were still down there, I looked over the edge and pursed my lips and thought for a second and finally decided to, after all Eddie and Ben were hurt so I went back down and released the wind barrier on my three tails, I used it to wrap all the kids up and then we were in the basement we I dropped them uncaringly. They all "huffed" as they landed and had screamed and gasped as they were wrapped up, not knowing what my tails were, however as quickly as they were collected they were dropped off and my tails sealed once again from view. "What the hell were those things!?" Eddie was hyper aware and I bet his germ phobia rearing its head however a tick mark appeared on my head in anger, 'how dare they speak of my tails like that' "oi you little shits, you should be more thankful…" I was cut off, as I felt immense demon power swelling from the lair and a portal beginning to rip open where it previously was, I used my tails once again to grab all of the kids, with a shocked and scared look on my face I screamed "we must leave now!"

I only just made it out of the house before a dark black like smoke shut up obliterating the house and everything from the lair upwards, we stood on the street, the kids had unwound themselves from me, looking around me at the house, I could feel 'him' and see tendrils of his being showing up from the gaping hole in the ground, surely he wouldn't be angry that I killed Ciel, he was now free, he should be thanking me, however my fear prevented me from moving and or calling for father, I said to the kids and looked back over my shoulder "leave now!" I said with urgency, however the kids were stating they couldn't it wasn't till Eddie's eyes grew wide enough to be able to fall out of his head and I smelled urine as he pissed himself, I turned my face back and laid eyes upon 'Sebastian.' I was terrified, he was older, stronger and wiser by far than me, after all he was second in command of the nine realms and older than both my father and grandmother put together, even older than the old captain commander. He wore leather and black stiletto shoes and clothes that showed through some skin, long black sharp claws, long black hair that turned to feathers and black tendrils that waved around him, he was actually larger than he looked due to his tendrils that had eyes on them and took shaped of snakes and monstrous creatures, I heard one of the kids collapse probably from fainting, it is after all scary to see a real demon for the first time.

I was hunched over and still had my tails wrapped protectively around the kids and was in a stance ready to draw a sword and protect and defend, it was his eyes that made me waver and want to run, they were a fuchsia slit like cat eyes, they glowed with amusement and eagerness to cause pain, his lips smirked and his sharp teeth showed, making another kid behind me faint. "humph, a dog, I do hate mongrels" he stated and then paused, and then took all of me in, tapping his lips with this long pointed finger claw, "however you are female, still young, but three tails, you wouldn't by any change be related to the Eastern Great dog demon?" he slightly tilted his head more, I gulped "yes that was my grandfather" I stated I was meant to puff out my chest and be proud but right now wasn't the time to act or be proud, I could feel he was measuring me up, weather to kill, fight or talk to possible negotiate. "And you're the one who killed Ciel?" his smirk grew as I nodded my head to him, he had a full on blooming smile, that made him look innocent but aggressively handsome "oh well then thanks are in order" he said as he clapped his hands together in front of him, I spoke up "can you please take on a more hominid look, these kids are dropping like flies" I asked, he looked surprised and looked around me to see either statues or passed out kids, "oh yes my apologies~" he didn't sound apologetic he sounded more entertained, but he stepped out of the darkness and into his butler form that he had with Ciel, maybe he liked the form?'

Once he took on the human form, the kids fell to their knees obviously exhausted ad feeling like jelly, I stood to more of a straight standing position, however not changing out of my demon form and keeping my tails out as well, he seemed to be able to identify me from them resembling InuTashio. "So you must be the second in command of the nine realms?" I asked he nodded and said "however yous can call me what yous please" he said addressing the kids as well, I knew Richie was going to be the loud moth dick and say something to upset him, as he stepped up beside me on wobbly feet, I quickly cupped my hand over his mouth as I heard him say a slew of terribly offensive and dirty words, knowing that nothing right now was holding back this ancient demon from killing and or eating us, unless he was contracted he wouldn't attack, I looked up to him with a smile, trying to play down Richie's mouth issues and said "is it alright if I call you black?" I asked, this seemed to make him happier or excited to dissect me one or the other, I knew he was dangerous and was very much sarcastic and diabolical. "And what do I call you, young lady?" I smiled and said "Ren" he lifted his eyebrow and you are the daughter of I take it Sesshomaru?" h smirked and I nodded again, "yes, he told me to be weary of you, as you are strong then all of us put together" this obviously made his ego and pride grown astronomically as he smiled, "oh your too sweet, really, do you think I would actually kill the one who released me from my shackles?" I looked him dead in the eyes, the kids had all gotten back to their feet and I said to them, time for yous to get home, it's getting late and with that they were all too happy to run away, however Bill was not so eager as he wanted to stay with me, however I literally 'shooed' him away, much to his confusion and 'blacks' amusement.

I took steps up to me and kept a meter or so between up, I changed my form back to my soul reaper one, as I asked if he wanted to go somewhere more comfortable to talk, he re-evaluated my looks as a soul reaper but agreed and offered his arm, I tried to convince myself that he was a higher up much like a noble and thus needs to act as a diplomat and gentleman, even if his being and personality didn't align with his motives and actions he was displaying right now, I was dead if he so as wished it so denying him would just make that death a little bit more possible. I looped my arm in his as we walked to an open café on the corner across from the library in the centre of town, we took a booth. A young high school girl who was out table waitress walked up to us and was very happy and bubbly "hello, how are yous today?" she asked, this seemed to make black very happy, maybe me missed humans?' "we are have a fine afternoon, thank you" he answered for us, "that's great to hear, can I get yous anything?" she asked, I could tell the Black was about to say 'no' however I spotted that customers not ordering were to leave, I kicked him under the table, which caused him to frown at me, as I sweetly looked up to the lady and said "he will have a water, and I want a cold Pepsi Max with ice,- I gasped as I felt one of his tendrils run up my leg in a very threatening way but was also in a weird sense sexy- and I also want a large burger and chips deal, with a side of Caesar salad, a plat of bacon, eggs and toast and a cooked crumbed steak, thank you" I quickly finished and grabbed his tendril under the table, to stop it, however I felt another, the poor girl was writing as fast as she could, and when I looked over to Black he also seemed surprised at my massive order. "All-righty I'll be back with your drinks shortly" she walked away and then I quickly snapped my head to him and said, "If you don't order you get kicked out" I whispered to him, he looked over his shoulder to the sign and sighed and instantly retracted his tendrils.

I noticed that Black was also taking in the whole building and the people taping and using devices to which he simply stated "wow so much has changed in my years away" I tilted my head and said "well your free now, so you can do as your heart desires" he looked back to me and noticed me typing on the see-through device and asked "so this is how far their technology has come" it was more of a statement then a question, I nodded and placed it down, the young lady brought over two large tumbler glasses both with ice but one with soft-drink and the other water, "your food will be like 15 more minutes, I hope you don't mind?" she asked and I smiled and said "oh no, we have a lot to catch up on, thank you Amber" I said taking in her name tag, with that she left us, however I noticed he was looking at his drink with disdain, I smirked and said "it's not going to bite, Black" he looked back up at me from under his eye lashes and he noticed me drinking mine rapidly through the metal straw and quickly asking the girl for another, again Black seemed surprised "it doesn't taste disgusting?" I smiled and said "no Eastern demons can eat food and drink if they want to, we experience flavour, but I take it you don't?" he shook his head no, as Amber placed another glass in front of me and took the last one, "no everything tastes like ash or coal I suppose or nothing."

"So Black what do you want to talk about?" I asked, we both mutually wanted to talk I could feel that straight away when he seemed amused plus now he has freedom, "must admit I am grateful for the being released from my last contracted however I don't want to be indebted to a dog demon" I smiled and said "you don't like dogs?" I asked however my answer was a disgusted face, to which I laughed and noticed he was surprised as he took a sip of water, "is there taste?" I asked however he shook his head no "but I can tell it's really cold, no I do not like dogs, however I am indebted to you, for many things…" he smiled at me and I looked at him quizzically and tilted my head, he smiled and simply said "you'll find out eventually, as much as I could just kill you and be on my way, you are a fellow demon regardless if your half and you are a female to boot…" 'That's right they don't have many women demons if any' "how many women are left in Northern…clan?" I asked as Amber came over with the burger and chips before stating the rest will come out as it is completed, I instantly started eating the food, Black was watching obviously interested in me enjoying the food like a human. "There's none left, not to mention I know there is less Eastern demons then there are Northern, it would be incredibly rude of me to kill another regardless if I am strong enough to or not, even if you do kick me under the table…" I laughed and said "sorry for the rough treatment; however are you saying I can get away with doing more things then most?" I lifted my eyebrow, I felt like we were taking on the air of flirting, it was weird, however his smirk sealed my thoughts as he said "up to a certain extent little heiress" I had blush and puffed up my cheeks, much to his amusement, that was it I wanted to get down to what he wanted "so what is it you want, you owe me for helping you, you stated you wouldn't kill me for helping you and then you also said something about "ill eventually see?" what he said earlier confused me greatly he said 'he owed me more from before' however I know that I have never met this demon, trust me I wouldn't forget.

"you are sharp, so what is it that you want?" he asked me but I looked at him in wonderment still, he smirked obviously thinking if what I was going to say being dirty minded, it was easy for demons to think sexually especially Northern demons, they can be mated however while on a contract can have physical sex with another being or demon and it mean nothing to them, however I didn't know if I should ask what he meant by his earlier statement however I am sure he is good with loop holes, I could ask him to tell me his entire existence life story, but that will take up a lot of time, too much time, I could ask him to mate me, but he hates dogs. He could see I was wearing with myself over what I wanted to ask him for, however what fully snapped me out of my thoughts was one of his tendrils going up inside of the leg of my reaper uniform, I chocked on my drink, causing the waitress to ask if I was okay, to which I vigorously nodded, I snapped my head back to Black but saw pure joy and amusement at my current predicament. "let me make your question easier, is tendril was up mid-thigh, 'god dam the reaper uniform, I don't think one reaper in existence wears underwear seeing as the uniform is mean to promote being able to move with no restrictions, I gulped as I felt it massage me, I was sure my face was fully flushed the same colour as the tomato Sause.

"So, so you don't mind dog's that much?" I wanted to moan so badly, but I also wanted to challenge him, make him force me and be worthy, even though I already knew he was, and he was enjoying my predicament, I could change into my demon self, I couldn't stop him and I was not going to lie he was good with his tendrils, I was then that I felt it enter me, I gasped and it was then that he said "well dogs sure I don't like them, I do prefer cats however dog demons are a whole other ball game, yous aren't dumb, sticky, completely obedient nor do yous slobber everywhere…" I had nearly knocked over my drink with a jolt of my body, "well I can't say that your ministrations won't make me droll" I breathed out heavily, his smirk and eyes gleamed, his eyes glowing more, "so in return I'll pleasure you…" however I snapped him off, and said "no I don't want pleasure…" I was frowning more, it was then that his ministrations were hitting the most perfect spot inside me, I was so close however he pulled away before I could tip over the edge, the sudden stop of pleasure snapped me back to attention and I was admittedly angry with him, he could have at least let me finish.

His ever playful vindictive smirk was present, I glowered at him heatedly, "oh~ don't look at me like that, you said you didn't want that, besides your glare falls short when you have wanton desire displayed all over your face" he had a victors smirk plastid on and I just wanted to get rid of it, screw him being an ancient demon, I'll shove my foot so far up his ass, it'll be the first thing he ever tastes, however I looked at him, after composing myself once again, which was not what he wanted, I smirked "maybe it's you that wants pleasure more than me?" I tilted my head now with a shit eaters grin, oh I knew I was playing with fire, however that is what I am good at, after all wind brazens a fire. "I want you to explain and tell me your story behind your earlier statement from when you said and I quote "I am indebted to you for many things" but this is the first time we have ever met, I would remember meeting an ancient like you in the past, so please explain it all to me."

He smiled "the past, present or future what's the difference it's just time…" I noticed him eyeing the medo stone around my neck, it was then that I looked surprised and said "so we have met once before, you remember it but I haven't live it yet?" I asked playing with the stone that was far too big to be a necklace; he smiled and said "good work, with figuring it out… Lady Serenity InuTashio" when he said my full name, I felt a jolt of electricity through me, it was all things at one, it was a warning, me going on the defensive of him having my full name, it normally shows one wanting to fight or intent to kill, however I also felt pleasure and adoration and something akin to intrigue as he said my name making those emotions fly through me, I wanted to say his back to him but thought it could be a very bad idea however I felt a challenge from him, but let it drop. Amber came back out and placed another bowl and plate on the table, she collected my now empty plate and glass, "can I please have another drink?" I asked her, and less than ten seconds later she was over with yet another. I scoffed down the food in front of me, Black seemed surprised "you know if you're really hungry you could just eat one of the souls in the dinner, it's not that hard honestly" I frowned at him, I gulped down the food and then said "Ciel bite me and I want to get more of my energy back, we do that by eating food, not humans" I said to him, "ah that's right soul reapers, tell me what happened to those Grimm reapers?" he asked I lightened my frown and simply stated "de-commissioned once their jobs were completed" "well they didn't last long, seriously how many more beings is the soul king going to create?" he asked of handily, most aged beings knew about the creator of them that included gods and so on, however many gods are gone, not being believed in anymore and even their half breed children are dead and gone. "So are you gonna answer me?"

He looked boarded, we met in the pass, we get along you are helpful and I owed you however, it is obvious that I shouldn't tell you or history may change…" he left it there, I thought for a moment and slowly smirked, "so exactly how many times do you owe me?" I asked going back to default flirting, I continued eating between our chatting, however never talking with a full mouth, he clued on quickly, actually seeing one is paid off for you releasing my contract with Ciel and I just answered what I can, you are owed one more thing from me, and be careful with your words" he smirked, 'dam northern's and their contracts' I thought, after finishing my food and drink, followed with me having his water, we got up and left, I paid with the card the woman's association gave me, we walked out and I walked next to Black, and noticed him eyeing humans like they were a piece of meat, which to him they were, I smiled and said "I think your mind is too pre-occupied for me right now" I was ready to walk away however he called my attention back to him "Serenity" I was about to turn back and give him an ear load of his own name however he was right in front of me and tapped my medo stone, I felt a passage open behind me and I was sucked in, the last thing I saw was a condescending smile on Malphas's face and a wave of his hand at my shocked expression.


	18. Chapter 18

The Search Revival series- Chapter 6

 **Sorry for spelling mistakes, and if a character seems out of character, I also don't own anything written in the chapter, so that's my disclaimer, also this is the world off Black Butler back in the later 1800's where Kuroshitsuji takes place, I decided that the anime ending will be the end however the manga storyline and chapters are the storyline before the end, yeah pre-warning a lot of SPOILERS! Will be written so yeah if you don't read the manga, you may not understand the storyline, or anything, plus I hate sticking directly to script, so yeah I won't be spot on, on to the chapters.**

I groaned, I could feel a lot of pain in my back, a rock pressing into it here, a stick there, I felt and could see light shining onto my closed eye lids, when I opened them, I was looking straight up through a canopy of trees with the sun shining through and onto me. It was a nice clear blue sky, I looked around and noticed that I was in a forest, an uncomfortable one; it wasn't till I sat up that I remembered Malphas tapping my medo stone and sending me here.

Wherever that is, I was instantly mad, that bastard had the balls to send me to another realm, what am I talking about he had the balls to initiate sexual contact in a fucking dinner under the table. I then stood getting my bearings, I placed my hand on my neck and my medo stone necklace was gone, I searched the immediate area, I also called out to Kagura, "yeah I know" was my only response to her anger that I again lowered my defence. I rolled my eyes and asked her where the medo stone was, however she couldn't sense it, it could be far away or something blocking it's powers like a seal, it was what she said that made me think maybe that's why we couldn't find Usamaro, I shook my head clear of thoughts.

I had to figure out where we were, I felt the energy and agreed to Kagura stating she felt it too, it was people but they were stronger than most people with more spiritual energy, I walked towards their location from my 'landing zone' if you will, I broke through the edge of the forest and saw a large manor it was English in build, there was a large white dog, however I could feel that it was a demon. It barked and ran at me full pelt, I immediately went on the defence, however it stopped short of jumping on me, and I heard a high pitch younger man's voice that I could have mistaken as a girls voice, "no, bad Pluto, you don't attack random people unless they are trying to hurt the master or us" he said flinging the dog through the air and far away by his tail.

I knew my mouth was gapping open with surprise, this kid wasn't a push over, however he beamed a large smile at me after saying 'wow', he must have liked my looks, if his eyes and reaction were anything to go by. 

"Sorry mam, but this is private propriety you can't be here", said a shaggy looking American man, with a cigarette in his mouth, he was scratching his head and dressed like a chef, I decided to play the innocent woman; "oh I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause trouble.." he looked over to me for the first time and wowed just like the first kid, "oh um, it's no trouble, are you okay?"

My clothes must have looked odd and ruffed up to them seeing as he and a red hair by-spectacle woman was watching me from a slight distance, "oh um, you see I woke up in the woods, and I don't have any memory, 'yes good thinking, play the amnesia card' I was hoping for some help?" I asked with pleading eyes and a soft innocent voice, it doesn't help that I couldn't find my medo stone, or I would have been out of here fast, not entertaining these people. However I noticed that they were dressed in olden clothes, the place looked old and I then heard the sound of clopping horses and rolling wheels, and once I looked up I saw horses pulling an old English carriage down the long road to the front of the manor.

The person that stepped out made me nearly collapse or either attack him in absolute anger, it was Malphas, but he was helping a young Ciel Phantomhive out of the carriage, it was then that Malphas looked over to me, and frowned his eyes glowed dangerously, he may be able to sense my demon side and think that I am here for his contracted soul.

It was at that time, another I'm presuming is a servant, opened the door, he was an old looking Japanese man with greying hair, he was in a black suite similar to Sebastian's.

"Welcome back young master" I heard the red headed woman holding firewood say in a very thick cockney English accent that grated my ears, it was obvious that English wasn't her first language. I however didn't take my eyes away from Malphas who did the same causing the other two men to look back and forth between us and ask "do yous know each other?"

"I thought you said you had no memories?" Sebastian made a certain comment and movement and the two males in front of me rushed to the manor, and Ciel was rushed inside by the older looking butler who let the servants in, but Sebastian and the dog demon stayed out side squaring off against me; "Malphas…" was all I was able to say as he wasn't in front of me anymore. He had silverware knifes between his fingers; pointed to my throat and the other hand to my spine, he said "how do you know my name?"

I wanted to look into his eyes knowing that they would be glowing; I could also feel his demon powers pouring out his true form standing behind me in the dark of the forest edge. "I have met you in the future" was my simple and truthful response, "you want my soul, you can't have him" he stated very possessively I gulped and said "I'm an Eastern, we can eat humans but I don't, I'm only a hanyo, I happen to land in the forest and have lost what would help me leave this year and go back to mine, however you are the stupid one that sent me here just after I met you for the first time in the future."

By the end I sounded like an angry melodramatic teen and I was red in the face from frustration, I waited silently, he breathed into my neck taking a whiff, "you smell like another demon and myself…" he stated I nodded, "I killed a demon in the future and then I ran into you, we sat down and eat, well I did and then you umm, were frisky, then we spoke for a bit and then you took me by surprised and sent me here using my necklace, which I have lost in my sudden trip here." I was obviously frustrated seeing as I was standing straighter now, in a non-defensive stance and my arms crossed over my chest.

"You're a soul reaper" he stated I nodded, "yeah so I don't eat souls, no need to worry I won't take your 'precious Ciel' from you" Sebastian lessened his stance and put his silverware away, I rolled my eyes and said "you need to work on your manners maybe ask someone why they are here instead of putting knives to their throat."

"So what is it you want?" he asked me frankly, I looked at him and said "don't ask me, you're the one that sent me on this bloody excursion and my time is valuable right now, I just want to find my necklace and go back to my timeline, however I will need shelter and food and help finding it."

When I said that Malphas instantly narrowed his eyes on me again, it was then that I noticed the red haired girl had rifles and they were pointed at me, I also noticed that the blond boy had a large log and was ready to chuck it, I lifted my brow at him and stated "my the help seem useful?"

"Hardly" Sebastian stated and sighed and said to me "you will need to be addressed by my master, this is his manor and I am contracted to him, so his word is law here…yous can stand down, this is a guest, my apologies for the misunderstanding" Sebastian stated to the 'help' I looked over to him, admiring his humanoid features, but wishing that I could see his demon ones instead.

Sebastian showed me to a living room where I waited to be addressed by his 'bloody highness' we were waited on by Sebastian who gave us earls grey tea, I was surprised of the flavour and how good that it tasted, the others were dismissed after bringing in little sandwiches' that surely Sebastian must have made.

I looked surprised at the tea cup, "do you not like your tea?" Sebastian asked me and Ciel watched me closely, I shook my head no "actually it's the opposite, I didn't think you would be able to make a tea taste so good, seeing as you can't taste it," this took both Sebastian and Ciel by surprise, however Sebastian was the one that said "just how much do you know about me?"

I thought for a second and said "just a bit, about the both of you, you see our paths cross in the future" both seemed surprised, just how far in the future, however I answered the same way that Malphas answered me "that's not important, what is, is that I find my necklace and get a move on, I have many other things I need to get to."

Sebastian had whispered into Ciel's ear however I could hear them just fine "she is what I believe is a soul reaper but also a demon, so a half- breed, if she is here I can keep an eye on her, and see what angle she's playing." So it turned out that they didn't believe me entirely nor trust me, "oh my god, these are delicious, Sebastian, I am surprised, this must have been hard to learn seeing as you have non-human tastebuds" I practically scoffed down the whole plate after Ciel had taken his serving, I smiled at them both and said "so?" asking what the verdict was even though I knew I was going to be living here while searching for my necklace.

"So explain what your necklace looks like and I will keep an eye out for it," I nodded "it is a short gold chain with a extremely large round gold stone about this size- I showed the size with my hands- and its spherical and the gold looks like it's lava, it's a one off a kind and very special to me, I need it back immediately." I started thinking to myself 'I wonder when the new moon is; I hope I have some time, I don't want to experience the pain again after so many years.'

"Well I'll look for it; also as payment for living with us and off of my generosity you will help me and my staff any way you can, as being the House Keeper of my estate, but I also let the help know everything; that being no lies, therefore I want to see what you really look like, I already know what Sebastian looks like, and I want honesty." Sebastian seemed inquisitive as well, so the staff all seemed to be knowledgeable about Sebastian, I wonder what else?' I stood and tapped my armour, it shifted and released my demon abilities, Ciel looked at me intrigued and then blushed hard about my state of undress, however I could feel Sebastian's eyes roaming over every dip and curve I also was sure that he noticed my weapons, he took a step toward me, "Sounga, I thought that this weapon was sent to the underworld?" he asked.

I could tell he wanted to touch him, however I stepped out of reach, "Sounga is mine and mine alone, no one touches him" at my words Sebastian seemed like he wanted to pout, to which I rolled my eyes at him. "What is it with female demons and possessing powerful demon swords?" Ciel peeped up to his words, "explain" being his command, "many female demons for all the different types, northern, western, southern and Eastern all tend to have strong demon swords, demon swords can only be used by demons and are deadly to demons, but Ren here is also a soul reaper which is different to a Grim Reaper she is above and on a whole other level to the Grimm Reapers she too has a death scythe, but they are called something different."

They both looked at me expectantly for me to inform them of the sword name, I sighed and said "Zanpakuto," "right zanpakuto" Sebastian finished, "so it that your zanpakuto?" Ciel motioned for the sword on my hip, I shook my head no and placed my hand out and grasped Kagura who came out of nowhere, "my element is the wind, she is called Kagura and has her own sense of self, so do be kind and show her your respect, she is an Emperious and I am an heiress after all."

"Well then I don't think that I can have two highly noble people sleeping in the servant quarters, you will have a guest room on the West wing" Ciel said, "very good master" said Sebastian as he bowed and turned to me "if you follow me, I'll show you to your quarters and show you some era appropriate clothes."

As we walked up the left staircase that divided in the front main entry room, I could feel his eyes on me, I was about to reseal my armour, changing my looks back and sealing my swords yet again however I heard Sebastian behind me say "Don't", I paused looking back at him as he watched me. I lifted my eyebrow in question, "I know you haven't lied to both myself and my master, your name is not Ren, not sure what it is, but that's not it, and not to mention you're a dog demon." He had the look of disgust on his face, which offended both Kagura and I, she however proceeded to yell in my head at him, not that he could hear her.

We continued on our way to my new quarters for the time being, "there is a family of Eastern demons that are white dogs, I believe they were called lead by a great dog demon named InuTashio however they upped and disappeared leaving the Eastern demons extinct, except for a few half breeds, so who are you really?" I looked sideways to him and asked my own question "well first answer me this; why do you not want me to reseal my abilities?"

He smirked at me, "a few reasons really, one- your stronger like this, two we don't hide nor lie to the staff, three- for a dog you are beautiful, but personally I like to view your arsenal." And there it was, his real reason, admiring my weapons and trying to size me up, probably thinking off 101 ways to disarm and kill me if need be, he had cut my thoughts off when he said "now answer me!" He didn't yell however he growled his demand at me, "yeah, that was my grandfather, he's dead… you will not be gifted my real name." I snapped at him, with a glare of my own. He raised my hackles but at the same time he made me want to yield, that would be because he is older and stronger than me, a bit of my natural dog nature.

When we finally made it to my room, after taking a lot of turns and walking down a very long hallway, I was shocked by the sheer size, there was all the furniture and a bathroom; it had a queen size canopy bed, cupboard, duchess, chest set and side-tables. I tend to forget that the English built houses were much larger than other places such as Japan, even considering our castle back home was very large like this, however it still impressed me, and I wasn't expecting this much.

Sebastian pulled out a long maids outfit, it was different to Mey-Rin's, as hers was shorter and then this one, it was a long sleeved high neck black dress with slightly puffy sleeves, it had black tie-up heels and also a white wrap around apron with a pocket in the front of it. I gave him a deadpan look and said "you can't be serious; this is what you want me to wear?" I was a demon, I wind demon, and a soul reaper, we don't wear dresses or tight shit like this, let alone the shoes.

"Yes and do remember to keep your hair up and out of the way, I'll see you outside shortly." With that he closed my door, as I looked at the mannequin with my clothes draped on it, I collected them and stood behind the changing screen. I exited in my new work clothes, they were tight around my waist and tight on my arms, the shoes were also uncomfortable, I also did my hair up in a nice huge bun, seeing as I had so much hair, my armour was placed as a thick gold necklace choker (like before) under my high collar and out of sight, it also made my demon looks remain.

Sebastian took me around on a tour and explains to me what I would do and showed me the way around the manor. It was easy to navigate considering how confusing the layout of the Soul Society was, however nearly every place we went had a mess, the first being the dining room, where Mey-Rin had fallen of a chair and smashed the china wear. I had heard her fall from in the hall-way; I instantly helped her collect the shattered pieces. "oh I am so sorry Sebastian," I could tell she didn't like to anger him but was also blushing, he simply sighed and said "how many times have I told you Mey- Rin to be more careful, now I need to purchase a new dinner set." I rolled my eyes at him, "Are you okay Mey-Rin?" I asked her, able to smell blood on her somewhere, she had quickly jumped back and bowed to me multiple times and said "yes miss, I am so sorry."

I tilted my head to her, "Mey-Rin" Sebastian said in an uncommonly soft voice "Yes Sir!" she stood to attention "This is Ren, she is to be the House Keeper and in charge of you and organise the everyday staff managerial duties, she is also extra estate defence, she is more like myself but different." Mey-Rin nodded and noticed my pointed ears now obvious due to my high volume hair-bun. I smiled to her "It's nice to meet you May- Rin, I will be overseeing yours and the others duties and helping yous out, I see you had an accident, does this happen often?" I asked her, she seemed sheepish but Sebastian answered for her. "Yes this does, she is clumsy while wearing her glasses, you see Mey-Rin here has amazing eye sight but she loves her glasses, therefore she cannot see as well with them on."

"Oh I see, very well then, Mey- Rin in future when it comes to putting away or grabbing out anything that is delicate or breakable, we will do it one item at a time, and I'll supervise, what do you say?" She smiled "I think that's a great idea Ren, I do" I smiled, "clean this up," was Sebastian's order as we departed from the room, and moving onto the kitchen quarters. He looked over at me, I always knew when he was looking at me, it felt like fire hitting me in the place his sights was set on. "You seem to be filling your position well, surprised you even know what your position details, why is that?" He was an inquisitive one, I smiled "my family has their own servants and we have a house keeper too, given we have more servants than the ones here, however they do not fight, we have guards for that." I heard an explosion, to which I had to cover my ears or else be deafened, we rushed to the kitchen, it was all black with explosive marks on the walls and floors, and something that was once a piece of meat.

I noticed a man with goggles and a blond afro; he was the other man outside when I first arrived, "Bard!" Bard turned to Sebastian with a smoke in his lips and said "oh Sebastian, I didn't see you there, I was just finishing up dinner preparations…" however Sebastian pinched between his eyes in exhaustion.

"I told you flamethrowers and explosions will not cook the food for dinner at least not so it will be eatable! Clean this up, I'll need to find something else to for dinner." The blond seemed disappointed, I must admit Sebastian or Malphas, wasn't really good with dealing with humans, either that or else he had no patience, so I stepped in. "Bard, I think you and I will have a fun time going over certain recipes and cooking styles, you see if you ever cook meat slowly and over a longer period of time, it makes it contain its natural flavour and become far more tender, perhaps we can go over and I'll show you some tricks and tips, what do you say?"

He smiled "That sounds great lass, I would like to learn how to cook just to relax, and however I only know how to blow stuff up." Sebastian piped up "Ren here, is the house keeper and will be overseeing and managing the staff duties…" Bard jumped straight in "But Sebastian that is what you do" he looked surprised and worried in a way, noticing my looks, however Sebastian held up his hand to quite him.

"Ren will be working under my orders and directions, think of her as a commander or supervisor, she is also going to be part of the Estate defence, she is more like me in that regard," Bard grunted and stated "not human, must admit it is obvious, but welcome to the team." I could tell he wanted to speak more however Sebastian led us through back up to a back door and out into the garden and simply telling Bard to clean this up as we left.

"You are terrible when it comes to humans" I simply stated, "I am not, it's just them that are exhausting" I scoffed at him, I was about to be frank with him but I had to side step being tackled by the same smaller dog demon from earlier that day. He ruffed once he noticed that I wasn't beneath him being licked, I looked back to him, and growled, he whimpered, lowered his whole body to the ground and didn't move, obviously now aware of who was the Alpha.

I noticed that Sebastian smiled at this, "He will solely be left to you for training and feeding," I knew he didn't like dogs, that was obvious from the get go even in the future, I commanded it to stay and we continued on our stroll. I noticed a greenhouse with a seating area, a few lovely garden beds with cobblestone walkways between them and all around leading through the garden, and more towards the front was hedges, but they were dying. We approached when we heard Finny say "oh no Sebastian is going to kill me!" Finny practically jumped out of his skin when Sebastian got right up behind him and said "and why would I kill you?"

"Oh Sebastian it's you!" Sebastian nodded waiting for his answer, "oh you see Sebastian, I used that fertilizer on the hedges like you told me too but they are dying!" he practically screamed the last part in defeat. "Did you portion it out in the ration 1:3 with water like I said?" Finny's eyes were whirling with the information, making it obvious that he didn't understand what he was saying, 'he probably doesn't know the first thing about gardening, if the other two servants are anything to go by, they simply are terrible at being servants but great at defending the manor.'

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I messed up again" he looked down, he was legitimately saddened, he was very young and innocent, it was obvious to tell he didn't have a normal life compared to many other humans, I honestly wanted to wrap him in a hug. I could tell Sebastian was going to get up him, but I cut him off before he made the boy cry. "At least you tried, my name is Ren I will be the house keeper from now on, I will help you out with gardening as well, plus I am to be part of the estate defence, I'm a being like Sebastian however nice, so don't ever be afraid of asking me a question nor for help, I need to pay back the young master after all."

Finny beamed a happy smile at us, "oh wow, you are really nice, however I may ask for A LOT of help," he kicked his shoe out as if dejected or expecting me to now refuse once being told that. "It doesn't matter, we are a team right, I may not stick around as long as yous however I am here right now, so I am also meant to take care of yous as well, after all its my duty." I stood with pride of a demon and a soul reaper captain, after all we are responsible for taking care of the cycle of life and death not to mention we protect humans, sure we could kill them too, but don't unless ordered or forced too.

"So as for your dilemma,"- I knelt down and placed my hand to the grown and simply whispered 'grow.' The hedges started to grown and heal, however once done they were unruly, "there you go, however that will not be done again, you can trim can't you?" he was in awe, and dumbly nodded "yes mam, very well, I look forward to working with you more in the future," with my nod we departed, we walked back around to the front of the estate, as we walked up the couple of small steps, I noticed an all-black cat with yellow eyes, she reminded me far too much of Yoroichi, so much that it wouldn't have surprised me if it was her.

I noticed Sebastian was uncomfortable looking at the animal, 'don't tell me he hates them too?' however he knelt down and played with her paws and then her face and tummy, he was in a strange way idolizing the cat. I was dumb founded, 'so he hates dogs but loves cats, and he's a bird demon, he has issues' I giggled at my own thoughts, he looked up to me in surprise, before clearing his throat and placing the cat down again, we entered the manor. "So cats are your weakness?" I was beyond amused, he wasn't though, "yes, they are not like any animal or pet we have back home, and I still can't seem to figure them out, however the master is allergic and doesn't like them, so none inside the house."

I smirked more and was going to keep paying him out for this in the future; it wasn't bad that he liked cats just hilarious how he treated them and the look he sports when he is in their presence. "So I personally don't know much about the soul reapers, Grimm reapers sure but not soul reapers care to fill the master and myself in before dinner?" he asked.

I thought it over, the less they knew the better for me, especially with the future, did this already happen and that was why the future Malphas sent me here?' I was broken from my thoughts by Kagura screaming pay attention to me, as I nearly slammed into Sebastian's back. "I suppose a little sit down is warranted, I doubt that yous have informed me off all the rules in this house hold nor shown me all the rooms with in it." He seemed happy that he caught me of guard, "yes that is true, please check on those three and see if they have completed their duties and help them, and then sit down with the Master for extra story time." He smirked at his own child pun, wow I suppose puns don't technically exist.

We parted ways from there, I headed back to the dining room, and seen that the smashed china was all cleaned up, I paused and listened carefully, I could hear her moving, ah the laundry room, I also used my nose to follow her scent and to her location. I noticed that she placed a few too many cups into the laundry basin with water, I quickly held her hand, "Mey-Rin I think that is enough powdered soap for the sheets," I had scared her with my silent arrival. "Oh dear, I'm sorry but I read the instructions and it says 13, I picked it up and read it, it says a 1:3 ratio based on the amount of water. I looked back and asked her "Mey-Rin can you please lower your glasses on your nose just so you can re-read the instructions and out loud to me please." I asked more like softly commanded her, so did, "place _3_ cups of water per _1_ cup of powdered soap…oh no, I've gone ahead and already placed in 4 cups of the soap!"

She continued to panic, "Mey-Rin! It is alright, you are only one cup over, just pour some of the mix into another basin and break it down by adding more water to each basin, we can also split half of the laundry, completing it quickly." I grabbed the other basin, and we finished her duty fast, after hand scrubbing the sheets and towels, she never touches the master's clothes as they are always left to Sebastian to do, I left her with hanging it all up outside.

I checked up on Bard, however while on my way to him I came across a man sitting on his knees, it was the old Japanese man with grey hair, I nodded to him "Hello my name is Ren I am the estates House Keeper and part of keeping the estate safe, who might you be?" he paused drinking his green tea and looked at me and simply said "ho, ho, ho." Was he Santa Clause or something?

I backed away and awkwardly said "well it was nice meeting you, whoever you are," turned around and continued on my way to Bard. He was wiping his face clean with a handkerchief, and his hair back to scruffy but no afro, "so you finished cleaning up the mess?" he nodded "so lass, what do you say we get started on tonight's dinner, Sebastian grabbed out chicken thigh for dinner tonight."

I saw mischief in his eyes, however I said "I do know some recipes with chicken (after all living with the Shinigami required me to learn to look after myself, I couldn't rely on my family and Byakuya 24-7) how about a core-don blue with garlic and herb roast potatoes, cream dashier sauce and cooked green beans, peas and asparagus?"

I could smell each and every individual item in this kitchen; it was a lot more pleasant then dealing with the smell off the soap in the laundry room. "Wow that sounds amazing," he grabbed out his flamethrower and stated "well let's get to cooking!" I quickly stepped in, and took his googles of once he placed them on, "no Bard, you need to stuff the chicken thigh with ham and a blue cheese, then we will crumb it and it will need cooking in the oven, to make it go golden brown." He seemed amaze to hear the intricacies and the steps required in making a proper recipe dish, I told him all of the items to collect from the stores of food, we collected them and placed them into groups, there was the sauce, the greens, the potatoes and seasoning for it, then there was the chicken and then the crumbed coating. I allowed Bardroy mix up the herbs and garlic into a fine powder, "I always wondered what this thick micking bowl was used for!" he seemed amazed, I laughed and stated "that is called a mortar and pastel, they are used to ground up spices and ingredients so that they are finer and used as a coating or added to gravy's and sauces." I stayed with him and told him step by step how to do the chicken, he both had one each completing the steps as he watched me, "now we are going to roll it in the flour, then dunk it in egg wash, and lay it in the bread crumbs we, then we place it on the tray and once they are all done we cook it in the oven for 45 minutes, the potatoes will go in at 30 minutes and the greens will be cooked in a pan on very low heat or they will lose their taste in a pan, in a sauce pan we will add the ingredients to make the sauce." He nodded along as he also coated the chicken and then added it to the baking dish, and started on the next one, I nodded along with him, "start the sauce 10 minutes before the chicken and the potatoes come out, I'll be back five minutes prior to make sure everything is done right."

He seemed nervous at that however said "I've got this, I won't let you down!" I smiled at his enthusiasm, and made my way to Finny, I walked pass the other demon dog who hadn't moved from his place where I told him to stay earlier, "you can move now, just stay away from me, there will be no jumping on or up on people, no licking or knocking people over, be gentle and for god's sake no barking or damaging any of the property including the yard, and if your good then you get more treats." I looked down my nose at him, what was his name again? What was it Plat, plate, plack, Pluton oh yeah Pluto like the planet.' He slowly got up and made his way to a water bowl and lapped it up.

I went to the front of the house and noticed that Finny was carefully going over the sides of the hedge with a trimmer, I waited till after he finished cutting to call out, "Finny, that is really good work!" I walked over to him, "aw thanks Ren, put I think it's just because of this lush green plant that you grew for me, otherwise it wouldn't respond so nicely to being cut back in shape." He was far too sweet, surprising that Malphas was after Ciel's soul and not Finny's however he doesn't seem to carry around a lot of baggage, I noticed he was done with the hedge, "so Finny, what are your other duties for today?" I asked knowing I had 30 more minutes give or take till checking back up on Bard. "Just to hose the garden and go over the plants in the greenhouse, mam."

I accompanied him, explaining how photosynthesis worked and why watering the roots and soil was how it was supposed to be done, "wow you are really smart Miss Ren, a lot like Sebastian that way…" he seemed sad saying that, like something was out of reach or not good because it was associated with the head Butler of the estate. "Say Miss Ren, when Sebastian and you stated that you were more like him, does that mean like you, well you know?" he became sheepish, when I was with Mey-Rin she spoke all about Sebastian and how much she liked him, also mentioned about his demanding ways and short temper however commended him for putting up with their inability to be house staff. However Finny seems to be going into more off what beings we were related too, "Finny speak up, you won't get in trouble for talking to me about this."

He looked up "are you really like Sebastian, not that that's bad or anything but he…well we were informed that he is a demon and that he is contracted with our master, I'm guessing that being contracted isn't something to be taking lightly." I knew what he was trying to say, he must have many thoughts going through his head, what was the price, what did Sebastian look like, was Sebastian sometimes mean and scary only because he was a demon, and was I the same?'

"I'm not exactly the same as he is, I am only half, you see I am a different type of demon to Sebastian, my mother is a totally different being and my father is a full blooded demon, a powerful one actually and due to them being different beings I am what is called a hanyo, so I have powers and abilities that both my mother and father have given to me from them." Finny's head snapped up and he seemed amazed to learn and hear about it, "so like demons have parents too?" I nodded, of course there are only a few beings that don't have parents however not all demons are created the same, humans can become demons, however a human has parents so even they aren't exempt for this."

He smiled at learning the new information, "so what is it that makes Sebastian so loyal to our master?" he asked, I could tell he was more aware to his surroundings then most, he must have seen something or just been sensitive to the spiritual pressure and Sebastian's demon abilities?' "A contract between a human and a demon is personal, but something of equal value must be agreed upon by both making the contract, and Sebastian is cranky or short tempered sometimes because he doesn't know how to treat or act more or less behave around humans, he isn't one."

This made Finny relax somewhat, "so are you saying you are half human?" I smiled, before saying "oh my I need to make sure Bard is not burning dinner!" as I was walking away, I heard Finny say "you let Bard cook dinner alone?"

I arrived to the kitchen to see Bard trying to manage the greens on the pan, and quickly stirring the sauce to prevent it from going to thick or sticking to the bottom of the sauce pan. I came in, tapping the door a little so he knew I was there, "need any help?" he seemed to be thinking of a million things "um…uh…yeah maybe?" it was begging to get too hectic for him, I checked the sauce and took over stirring it for him, he continued with the greens, calming down once he only had one thing to focus on, "did you add garlic to the sauce already?" I asked, "ah….no?" he seemed like he was going to get in trouble, however I saw it still sitting on the bench all cut up and ready, I simply collected it up and added it in, stirring it well, the sauce was at a great texture, and he had the other herbs in it along with the mushrooms, I looked up to him and smiled, "well the sauce is done…" I looked over and the greens we starting to look the right colour where you knew that they were properly cooked through. "And they are done as well" I stated, we turned off the stove top and then at the same time heard the stove ding off.

It was then that Sebastian came in and noticed that we were cooking dinner, "what is going on here?" he was slightly angered, he must have had something in mind for the chicken thigh meat, however I knew my recipe was just as good if not better, I loved to watch the chefs at home prepare our food, so I learned a thing or two from them on top of all my years in soul society. "It's alright Sebastian, we prepared dinner, have a look," Bard grabbed out the baking dishes with the golden chicken and the roast potatoes in herbs, he looked them over, did the fork check on the potato and then double checked the sauce and greens.

"what is this recipe?" he looked up to me however I looked to Bard and gave him the go ahead to state what it was, this seemed to make him far more happy "core-don blue with garlic and herb roast potatoes, cream dashier sauce and cooked green beans, peas and asparagus." He smiled ear to ear, he really wasn't bad at all at cooking, just that no one cared to show him how to do it, I looked back up to him and simply stated "you picked such a good chef, really he took direction well, and was left alone to finish it off, he learns quickly too." I stated his accomplishments, Sebastian looked surprised, "well then let's dish this up and the master can have dinner earlier, maybe something for desert later. Bard was close to picking up the food and simply dropping it onto the plate, I quickly stopped him, "in high end dining, there is an art to the placement of food on the plate, I showed him how to simply place the meat, potatoes, greens and how the sauce has to be placed not a spec out on the plate.

He copied me, and then placed it in front of Sebastian, "very good Bard, if you keep up the good work, we will be having you prepare every meal from now on," I could tell the praise was going to his head however with being told how bad you are and just to leave, who could blame him for frolicking in his accomplishment and praise. It was then that Finny and Mey- Rin came in to the room, Sebastian turned to them, "Mey-Rin I want you to dress the table and Finny to pick flowers from the garden and put them as a centre piece." I quickly piped up saying "Mey-Rin, remember one at a time, and Finny pick which ever ones look most beautiful,"- I pulled out a blue and white vase and continued "put them in this with some water, dry the outside of the vase and place it in the centre of the table. They all nodded, "Bard, place the food on the cart and wheel it into the dining room, and place them correctly, clean up in the time being, once Finny is back then walk with him to the dining room, that should time everything perfectly, okay?"

All had their orders and were on their ways, It wasn't like dinner wasn't too early anyway, I looked back to Sebastian to just capture the look of something akin to awe, however it was wiped of his face quickly, "shall we go inform the master that dinner is ready early?" he asked allowing me to go first, I nodded and made my way up from the bottom level of the house. I simply nocked and stated it was Sebastian and I, I heard his voice say come in loud and clear.

"Is it time that we go over the extra details?" he seemed surprised, he had paperwork in front of him however it wasn't needed to be completed right away, "no master, it seems our new servant has helped the other staff a great deal today, and Bardroy the cook actually managed to make something adequate for dinner, how about an early dinner and then later desert in here?" he asked, however I knew he was going to say yes, he perked up at the word desert. I still couldn't believe that this kid was IT, I couldn't believe that IT was this innocent boy sure he had baggage and was hurting on the inside; even I could tell that but still.

"Very well, I suppose I can have dinner early for once" the kid got up and buttoned up his jacket as we exited the study, "we will finish our talk later with our desert" he stated, "very good young master, what do you feel like having for desert?" Sebastian asked "oh~ that's not like you Sebastian, normally you wouldn't let me chose what was to be desert." But his smile widened "well then Sebastian I want your Blueberry Cheese Cake," "of course master" he responded, I had a feeling that I was already in Ciel's good books, seeing as I cooked dinner earlier with Bard and gave the young master a free ticket for a dessert of his choosing.

We all stood on the sidelines as he sat down at the table, the table was set up nicely by Mey-Rin, she seemed to work well when at her own pace and not around Sebastian, and Finny did great with the flowers, yes it was colourful but not bad at all, it match the back-up dinner set seeing as they were plain white. "This is really good, well done the lot of you, I ca see having Ren as the house keeper is very helpful and useful to all those here, I dare say Sebastian you will have more time on your hands if she keeps up the good work."

"Yes master, I think so too," was his simple answer, once Ciel managed to finish most of it except his greens, to which I frowned, he stated "make this a favourite recipe" Sebastian nodded "Ren will you accompany me to my study, we have some things to go over," I nodded and Sebastian followed after telling them to clear the table, clean up and eat the left overs, to their utter joy, there was a lot left over. I had learned from Mey-Rin that the old man was named Tanaka; he used to be the head butler to Ciel's parents before they died.

We sat down in plus leather chairs as Sebastian stayed standing next to Ciel, he was very reluctant to leave Ciel however he was ordered to make his blueberry cheesecake, this had me surprised as the kid seemed to not be so worried around me. "So _Ren_ , Sebastian has mentioned that you are a half breed, half demon and half soul reaper, I want you to go over the details." I nodded, "well soul reapers are above Grimm reapers, in every way to be honest, we use them to do work and lessen the load for soul reapers or better yet it would be easier to call us Shinigami, Grimm reapers simply deal with the majority of deaths and going over if they should die or not. Meanwhile Shinigami actually protect the cycle of life and death and make the souls move on, we are what you would say 'more hands on.'"

Ciel nodded, he had his legs crossed and his fingers intertwined in front of his face, "but what makes them above Grimm reapers?" it was at this moment that Sebastian entered the study once again, 'man he was quick.' "Well we are stronger, faster, live longer lives, we have a deadly scythe compared to theirs, however it is mainly because he possess more than just our weapons to fight with, we are also the protectors of… well what you would consider God." It was this that made Ciel freeze, and Sebastian to frown slightly.

I wasn't the only one to pick up on his frown, "what is it Sebastian?" Ciel knew that he was knowledgeable and obviously didn't want me to be a liar and hoping to catch me in something to find out my 'ulterior motives.' "Well it's just that, there are many gods and they are all useless, I didn't know there was one above all else, there was also the war thousands of years ago between demons and gods." I nodded, his information wasn't incorrect, however other gods exist because the soul king created them, and it created a lot of different beings hence Shinigami and Grimm reapers and demons.

"You are right, there was gods many now gone since the war, however there is an 'entity' that creates beings and reality, without that nothing exists, we keep existence safe and in balance, and things need to be balanced or all the worlds are destroyed, that is why right now in this timeline there are still Grimm reapers being used to help maintain and give a hand in a way." Ciel simply question if not a little hysterical learning things that most mortals don't, "What do you mean worlds?" Sebastian was the one to speak up "she means like our earth, heaven and hell, am I wrong?"

I smiled, well that's not wrong but not right, Shinigami live in the soul society, when a human dies and passes on they move to this realm unless they were bad then they go to hell, there is also Hueco Mundo a place like purgatory."

"So there are four worlds, and what of this place you come from?" Ciel asked, Sebastian was listening very closely as well, however I really wanted to get off of this, I wanted to get back onto demons, which is something Sebastian already knew about. "Well technically I am from the future around 200 something years in the future, there is no more Grimm reapers, you see they are created by a soul who commits suicide it is their special punishment, when the soul king deemed that they were no longer needed he took their souls and placed them back in the life and death cycle…" Sebastian spoke up "another words yous killed them all," Ciel seemed surprised at that, I nodded "yes, and in doing so they were reborn into a new life, so I am both a demon and Shinigami."

Sebastian quickly jumped in while Ciel was just quiet and listened to the information, "so how exactly did that happen?" Sebastian questioned, I saw the perfect opportunity to be a smart ass to him "well Sebastian, when and man and a women love each other very much…" he rolled his eyes so hard I thought they might come out of his sockets, "I mean, why would two beings so incompatible have children together?" this perked up Ciel.

"As I said earlier, when a man and woman…" "ENOUGH, answer us seriously!" Ciel commanded, it really took me by surprise, however I stated "That is the answer, my father knew my mother when she was human, she died became a soul reaper and then they meet again, they mated and had us kids," "ah~ as in plural?" Sebastian spoke up; I noticed he seemed more than the kid. "I am surprised, I didn't think that demons felt emotions especially not ones of love" Ciel asked, I frowned at Sebastian and said "what have you been telling him?!"

"Only the truth, I am under contract to never lie to my master," that made me shocked, 'whoa I never knew that, can Northern demons not feel emotions like humans or Eastern demons?' "Are you serious, you can't feel feelings?" I asked Sebastian, Ciel seemed to be enjoying the show, "no, we Northern demons do not." 'For some reason I didn't believe him, I remember meeting him for the first time in the future, he was emotive, he was expressive, no maybe he is lying to himself or he hasn't felt any emotion strong enough to identify.'

"Well I suppose if you don't know how to treat humans then you definitely don't experience feelings yet," he looked at me quizzically, "are you saying your father feels these feelings?" he fired back "yes of course he does, all demons do, they are just great at dimming them, like turning of a switch whenever they want, it's like knowing how to mask them, we are very prideful after all." That seemed to surprise Ciel, "that is all interesting however Sebastian, you mentioned why two beings so incompatible would have a child and you implied you had siblings, do explain."

'Alright not too bad, they are focused on my family side and that is demon analogy,' "well Shinigami and Demons are well as Sebastian said incompatible, one hold mass amounts of power over the other, that being a demon holds power over a Shinigami, so having us kids made us only powerful with one parents abilities and difficult to use both abilities from a demon and Shinigami as they naturally combat each other, however my parents we mated then my mother died, then they meet back up together and then had 5 kids." I wasn't going to say 6 for all I knew Usamaro was dead, or never going to be found, well at this rate I was going at, possibly.'

Sebastian had a shocked look on his face, "your parents mated, then one died but the bond stayed intact?" he thought it over slightly, I simply nodded "that is interesting, and there are five kids?" he asked, however the way he stated it was that he didn't believe me, dam it, it's good when tricks and lies don't work on me but not vice versa, "well there was 6 however one has disappeared, that is what has me in a rush to get home, we need to try and locate him, you see he is very young."

This surprised Sebastian more, Ciel was just listening and getting a much more clearer understanding of demons, "that is unusual, why is the family members looking for him, how old is he?" this amazed me "well he is 80 years old, my mother is distraught with him lost, and my siblings and my grandmother, everyone is searching for him, but we haven't been able to find him." Sebastian shook his head "I don't get it, once a demon reaches a certain age they leave their family to strike out on their own and show their strength and ability to survive, the family doesn't stick together and protect each other."

'Okay a lot was not covered on the Northern demons, I suppose once upon a time Eastern demons would have been like that too, however we are nearly extinct, I am only considered a full demon due to having so much demon strength running through me and being able to turn into a dog demon form.' I nodded "I understand, your race of demons are not close to extinction, that's the positives of having a special realm that yous can pass through, sure it takes energy but when those who call upon you pay the gate fee to bring you here, then it is easier to move back and forth and keeps your numbers safer too."

"Ah~ I see, yous are all gone, be honest how many pure blooded Eastern's are there?" I looked at him a little upset at his happy demeanour, but it was Malphas after all he is known for deceiving those that conjure him however he is powerful, and what I believe is older than 3000 years. Even though he upset me, making my lips thin into a line and a level stare meeting his intrigued and somewhat mischievous one, "2, 3 if you count me."

"How are you a full demon, I thought that you said you're a half demon?" Ciel asked, this put Sebastian on alert, however he was watching me like a hawk, "yes I would like to know too." I sighed and said "I can turn into a true ideally over powered form, like most full blooded demons, I also have all of my others abilities that is why I am considered to being a full blood, even though I also have the abilities of a Shinigami."

Ciel continued to ask "So what exactly is a Shinigami, what can you do, that Grimm reapers cannot?" I hated that simply mentioning their abilities being mine that he jumped right back onto it, this kid was good, and I dare say he would be fun in a game of chess. 'Ah~ what a great idea, get answers if he wins, or takes a piece of mine he can ask a question and I will need to answer, and when I take a piece, I ask for something or he owes me favours?'

"How about you earn the answers," he looked surprised and then angry, "what do you mean?" I smirked "well you are a kid you do like to play games, right?" once he leaned back and smiled I knew I had him, he may be good at chess however I had a few hundred years on him, plus I don't think he has an InuKimi teaching him to play, like I did. "What did you have in mind?" It was my turn to smile, "I think you are very smart Ciel, so I was thinking that a game of chess would be fun, every piece of mine that you take down you get to ask a question and I must answer but only one."

"And what about when you take one of my pieces?" 'Ha, ha yes I got him right where I want him, he also isn't cocky enough to think he won't lose a piece he must know the art of war and sacrificial pieces.' "what are you willing to part with?" it was then that Sebastian begun to protest, however Ciel silenced him, "why don't you go check on our desserts hmmm?" the look that was directed at me was frightening, however not enough to kill me, he bowed and left to do as Ciel demanded. "So what is it you want?" I placed my hand to my chin in thought before answering "how about favours, even though you're a kid, you are also an Earl, and noble you have some pull in London, so I want favours, don't know what I'll ask for, but I would rather favours, and what about whoever wins, should we make like a grand prize?"

I smiled he was really getting into it, maybe because there was something to gain, but I also had something I wanted to gain, I wanted to prevent all the death that Pennywise causes in the future, therefore I need to get close to Sebastian. "Fine I'll bite, I want a present and 10 questions answered in a row!" I tilted my head, 'a present, alright he is a kid after all however something behind his smirk worries me.' "alright and I have a grand prize I want, it's your butler, I want him 24 hours straight, to myself no work and no contract just him and me, think of it as a date, but I am curious when you said present what did you have in mind?"

His smirk widened, I want a pass at death, a second chance, a way to not be eaten by Sebastian, now that I know that there is an after-life, it is just making it that much more harder to come to my pre-determined destiny…" I had cut him off by saying "contract" it angered me slightly, he wanted me to break the contract with Sebastian on his behalf, however if I did, he wouldn't be stuck to him and then when Ciel becomes a demon, Sebastian will be free, for me that's a win- win situation. "Okay I agree to these terms of the game, so where's your chess board?"

The chess board was older fashioned but high quality no doubt, Sebastian came back quickly with two blueberry cheese cakes, and they were only small and seeing as I didn't have dinner with Ciel nor with the staff. I was eager and for good reason they looked delicious and were, I moaned in bliss, "Sebastian I don't know how you do it, but you are one amazing Northern demon, to be so spot on with flavour is incredible!" I praised him, Ciel just frowned and said "can we start the game already, he didn't seem to be enjoying his cake anymore, that was one point for me, and I enjoy pissing of this little to be monster.

"Who will be black and who will be white?" I looked up to question them, "how about rock, paper, scissors?" Ciel and I did the little one, two, three game, I wrapped his rock, then he cut my paper and then I smashed his scissors, two out of three, I was to be white, therefore I could move first, it's always better to have the upper hand in strategy games, sure it didn't mean you were destined to win but it was a good way to start off.

I moved my pawn forward, it would allow my bishop to get out once I move the other pawn, and I had to set the others up so that they all had each-others back and as the game progresses use the pawns to protect the more potent pieces. He followed suite, it was seven moves in that I finally took one pawn, only to lose it, so I was up one favour and he was to ask me a question.


	19. Chapter 19

The Search Chapter 7- revival chapter 19

"The same I asked earlier, explain all of the Shinigami's abilities in full" the kid looked like the cat who got the canary, I sighed "we have a Zanpakuto that has three stages, the first a basic sword, then shikai a second release, and then bankai a trump card and third release the study of this is Zanjutsu and Kendo. We also have Kido which is split up into two sections one being Bakudo and the other being Hado, one is for sealing and the other for destruction, we then have Hakuda which is our style of hand to hand combat, then we have flash step, which allows us to learn how to move quicker than the eye can see, and don't forget I'm up one favors as well."

Sebastian was on the sidelines listening in when I lost a piece and also keeping count of the amount of favor's I received from the kid. It took a bit but I got his bishop with a knight, then I got his castle with my own, yes another favor, however another pawn was taken, I was sure that he got angry and just really wanted to get something out of this game quickly. "Go into details on the Zanpakuto," 'should have known he was going to ask this.'

"The Zanpakuto is half of the Shinigami's soul, like as if a soul was split in half one in a sword and the other in a body, they work together to use their full power, each Zanpakuto has a name and a body, it doesn't mean that the Zanpakuto spirit looks like their wielder or acts as them, some state that their spirit is opposite of them while also identify with very similar attribute like being opposites and similar all at the same time. The Zanpakuto has their own thoughts, feelings, personality and power, they cannot be heard by any other but their wielder, their power cannot be used unless they grant it or the wielder gains the strength and training to hear and use the power bestowed upon them. Certain things can cause a Zanpakuto spirit to deny their Shinigami their power, and in doing so one becomes week and the other lonely and unheard.

They both looked at me surprised and Ceil seemed saddened by this, "that sounds like a terrible contract to have with someone" I smiled once I heard Kagura screaming in my head " **contract, contract, I aint something to be hired out or bargained with, I'm a fucking force of terror!"** oh there she goes. However Ciel questioned my 'creepy' smile, 'technically I didn't tell him everything about the Zanpakuto' however Kagura stated " **the shit, can try harder to get that more than personal information."** Oh my, she was angry, "it's nothing just a funny thought."

We continued, as a pawn got closer to the other side of the board, it became more difficult to lose them to Ciel, I kept a knight and castle down my end of the board to pick off pawns trying to get a piece for him. I ended up with five favors, however he managed to take my other knight, "what is the set up or layout of the Soul society, in every aspect?" 'Dam this kid and his fucking questions, he knew how to word them right.'

"Okay so in the center of the soul society is a place called Seireitai, this is where the soul reapers reside, there is 13 divisions which is in control over of a special topic, the first division is the captain commanders division, he commands all the other captains, under them is their personal lieutenant and then eight other seated officers after them are non-seated officers. There is also Central 46, they are a council of high nobles who govern the whole of soul society the captains follow their laws and rules, outside of the walls of Seireitai is the roukongai district the higher the number the district the worse the living conditions for the normal human souls, there are also noble clans," 'I didn't want to go over anything more, I covered the basics after all.' I smiled, as I moved my castle to his queen first, his king then took then took my castle, I honestly wanted another favor making six now, but in return of an answer. "What is your position within the soul society?" I nodded not really worried about the question, "I am the eighth captain, I am also part of a noble clan that adheres personally to the soul king and the royal squad and family that protects and serves the king."

Ciel begun to question however I place my pointy finger in the air and said "nu-ut-ha, you must take a chess piece for that," I smirked using my own queen to capture his King and therefore end the game. "Well I am the winner; I get my 24 hours and six more favors of my choosing," I smiled triumphantly; Sebastian seemed concerned seeing he wasn't present when we made our agreement. "Master?" Ciel was standing ridged and angered beyond what I have seen since he was a demon, "Sebastian you are relieved of your duty for 24 hours starting tomorrow at 9am, you and Ren will be staying at the Townhouse alone, for whatever reason it is she has in mind, Soma and Agni will stay here in that time being."

Sebastian looked angered, surprised and confused all at one, 'and he says he doesn't feel feelings, if that was the case then he was good at faking spot on emotions.' "Your bargain for winning was 24 hours alone with me?" a smirk grew on his face as he continued "I can't agree that I will be a gentle-demon in your presence nor what you expect." I smiled in return, "It is alright _Sebastian~_ I have very specific idea of what we will be doing with those 24 hours and regardless of your actions, it will be enjoyable."

I laughed in my head at what Ciel was drawing conclusions too, and I was smart enough to know Malphas saw right through me, "now if you don't mind, I will be heading to my chambers, I'll see you at 9AM tomorrow Sebastian." I left, however could still hear what they were saying "did you have to lose my lord, now I have to entertain her for 24 hours," Ciel scoffed "it isn't the hardest thing I've asked you to do, besides you can collect a lot more information from this time together and then report to me, she may have won the battle but I won the war." I smirked after hearing their conversation, 'no Ciel it is me who has won, and you're soul is doomed to be eaten by Malphas, I'll see to it.'

Once I returned to my room, I realized that I didn't get the information or rules about this apparent role I had as the estates house keeper. I sighed- I was always grateful and nice to our servants back home, we all were, we are family; however being a house keeper is boring, if it wasn't for the others being such lively and colorful characters then I wouldn't find this bearable. I placed my hand on my armour necklace while it was under my uniform, it made my current attire disappear into it and I was then dressed in my soul reaper garb, with my armour placed over top of my chest like normal. 'Ah~ the freeness was so relaxing, nothing too tight but my armour and still it felt natural compared to the hot tight dress.' I had noticed that there was a corset that came with it, however I refused to wear that, it was beyond ridiculous to wear something like that.

I opened my window and was about to go search through the surrounding forest for my necklace, I would love to have an out in case of an emergency, I placed one of my feet up onto the sill and was about to lift off, but I heard Malphas say "going somewhere?" He was right behind me, it was honestly annoying how he could slip straight through defenses I have in place, and I couldn't feel him like I could most others. "Yeah to find my necklace, it has to be out there somewhere…" I paused when I felt him place his arm around my waist and draw me back into the room more, he whispered "are you sure you want to spend 24 hours with me tomorrow?"

'Why would he ask that, he knew it was I, who asked for it,' he must have noticed my confused look because his next words made me chill to the bone. "It's just that tomorrow is the new moon, wouldn't that be problematic for you~?" I could hear his smirk, 'he was playing with me, I was his entertainment, I would just need to turn that around, but being so vulnerable to him…is that why he looked at me differently, is that why he was different in the future?'

" **Be careful Serenity, he isn't the sentimental type; he is Malphas after all, he far too unpredictable, I say we either stick to him and be truthful, he can tell when you're not, or we back up real quick and think over the plan, most likely killing the kid right now."**

I turned to face him, 'I have the upper hand after all he doesn't know how much we actually do or do not know each other, only if I am caught in a lie he will know.' I paced my palm to his cheek and said "I prefer seeing your real form compared to this one," I showed admiration and kindness in my eyes, technically it wasn't a lie, his true form was amazing in many ways than one. I kissed him and placed my head to his chest, continuing to embrace his calculating and confused being, "what am I too you in the future?"

"I don't know, however you brought me here for a reason, you already knew me from what we will be doing in this era, and you seemed close, you knew an awful lot of information too, I just don't really know, but you trust yourself right?" I asked looking up to him, his eyes were glowing that beautiful color, I hadn't stepped back yet and he was searching me for any lie.

"what is my future self like?" he asked out of the blue, I remembered back, maybe I should 'show' him, no I would rather be alone with him, "tomorrow when we are alone, we have a lot to go over." He simply stated "you don't trust Ciel and why is that?" He had frowned yet again, I knew he was smart he would put the pieces together faster than most, I already mentioned that I cross paths with both of them, I also said I meet him after killing another demon, and the fact I hate Ciel is a no brainer, but he can't just trust me.

"You didn't hear what he asked for if he won, I will explain everything tomorrow, I promise." I held solid eye contact when stating my promise, you see demons don't need a written contract just their word is enough for one, we can stick to our word, however we know the entire loop holes as well. He nodded, noticing my hands were still on his chest, he collected them in his and then looked at my attire more closely, noticing my Captains haori the inside was a raspberry pink and the back had the bird of paradise and kanji symbol for the number eight. "So this is what a Shinigami captain looks like?" he whispered it, noticing my armour yet again, I nodded "but I am away from my post and I don't have a lieutenant, so a friend is standing in my place for the time being," I laughed at that, knowing she was in hell, "you would actually like her, she can turn into a feline."

I smiled even more at his intrigue, "really, that is interesting, how does so do it?" I shrugged my shoulders, "she is part of a noble clan and they have that ability available to them, her clan also serves the soul king and the royal family." He tilted his head "do all the noble clans in the soul society seem to serve the soul king in one way or another?" I smiled at his accusing voice, "not all, but many have old ties or became clans due to the soul king." At that thought I was troubled, realizing that the new soul king, was different to the one that set everything up, technically Jushiro was the soul king seeing as he had the same mine frame as the last one, he was the best choice however he lost his sense of self and is non-biased, just doing what the soul king is meant too.

His voice brought me back "you are vulnerable," it was more of a statement, I looked up to him, I nodded "actually I am a lot of the time, especially to you, I can't lie to you, I cannot fight you and I cannot beat you; what is worse is that I don't want too." He took a step back at my words, he must know that demons are not common, especially Eastern, I had entertained the thought of mating him when we first meet, he was old far beyond powerful. He was someone I didn't think I would meet in my life time, however he I was in front of him, wanting to help him finish his contract, get my necklace and go home to him, wait no I mean to continue in my search for the Usamaro.'

"Good night Ren" with that Sebastian bowed to me and left my room, **"it is alright to be thinking of mating him, Jushiro wouldn't fault you nor anyone else, we didn't think we would meet another demon especially one so old and powerful; and still on the market!"** Kagura had beamed happily it was like when the soul reaper women were all obsessed with that male actor, what was his name again Greg Colly, Greg Cloonie, no, something along those lines, knowing that he was still on the market for a women to claim him as her own, that's what Kagura reminded me of right now.

I turned back to my open window, I would need to scour the whole forest and hope I find my necklace before tomorrow night, I highly doubt that Ciel is even really searching and using his resources to find my item. I was distracted with my previous thoughts of Malphas, I tried to see if I could pick up my own scent on my medo stone, it did however have a burning metal smell, one that you would expect in a black smiths, however once I located it, I could also see where it once was laying and the footsteps and the smell of a human who had taken it from its place.

I followed the tracks, all the way through the forest till I reached the edge of London, Ciel did live a good ways out from the City however it seemed people were willing to go trudging that far out to just look in the woods, 'creepy.'

I tried to follow the persons scent into the city, I could tell they were young and a girl, however I lost their scent as I was bombarded with all the scents around me, London wasn't the nicest smelling place. I could smell horse shit, garbage, human waste; the oil in the lamps, the boats coal burning and that was just the beginning. I sighed I would have to search through Ciel's contacts and hope we come across it, I made my way back to the estate, I was only out till midnight, I striped off and showered then to sleep, unlike Malphas I had to eat and sleep to collect energy it was the same with my soul reaper side.

Earlier that day

"Well when will he be back?!" Elizabeth was frowning, she had stayed the night before at the Phantomhive estate, however Ciel had come home, had breakfast and then left to handle some 'business'. She debated staying and waiting or leaving and him owing her in return for leaving so early, they didn't get to dress up or dance at all. Paula tried to calm the young lady down, "Lady Elizabeth, maybe it was urgent and he had to leave, he can just owe you some other time?" This turned out to have the opposite effect, making her saddened, it was Mey-Rin who spoke up "Lady Elizabeth, is always welcomed here, you can stay for another night, as the master would be back soon, it would make him happy to see you, and yes it would."

Elizabeth smiled at her words however knew deep down that, that wasn't the case, "I really should get home to mother and father, I do need to do my training and they will be worried if I don't come home soon." This seemed to relax Paula as she was thinking the same thing, the last thing they wanted was Francis coming out to 'inspect' the reason why her daughter was still gone. Paula and Elizabeth climbed into the carriage and of down the only road to the estate.

Elizabeth was looking out the window, only to detach herself from what Paula was going on about, trying to keep the young lady happy, however she knew it would only upset Paula more in return. Her attention was stolen by a large golden object falling from the sky, the golden light flashing brighter where it landed in the forest, she smiled maybe it was something she could give to Ciel, she thought, and without thinking she leapt from the carriage and was dashing off into the forest.

She could hear Paula screaming behind her from inside, but she was determined that she was going to get whatever that object was, she wasn't slow in the least, she was far more capable than her own fiancée was. The item was still glowing, she realized that it was a necklace however the large sphere was too big for the chain, she picked it up, taking a closer look at it, it looked like molten gold moving inside, and it stopped glowing when she picked it up. She smiled and was about to make her way back to the horse and carriage however she didn't know which direction she had come from. She chose a direction and begun to walk, Ciel only lived a while away from London, it wouldn't be too hard to get back, surely.

It wasn't till she came out near London she noticed that the horse and carriage with Pula in it, going back and forth looking along the tree line, Paula clamped eyes on her "I found her!" she yelled to the driver, she hugged the young lady in a hug, "my lady, you should not leave a carriage while in motion to go into the woods, I was worried sick about you, I tried to follow…" she was cut off when Elizabeth lifted the object she had claimed for her fiancée, "what is that, I've never seen anything like it before," Paula was as mesmerized as Elizabeth, "I saw it fall from the sky, I thought it would be a great present for Ciel!" She was so happy however Paula sported a worried look on her face.

"My lady, I am sorry I but have to inform Lady Francis of your disappearing act, we may not be able to see Ciel for some time if that is the case." Elizabeth sported a sad face with lower lip and puffed cheeks expressing her sadness and childish side.

Elizabeth was scolded harshly by her mother, her father tried to keep his wife's wrath in place however agreed with her too, she was not to see Ciel for a month and the item that she found was taken from her, and her mother locked up in her duchess, until Elizabeth's punishment was paid in full, then she would get her item back and be able to see Ciel once again.

Sebastian/Malphas's POV

There was a thousand things running through his head, he just left the latest edition to the house hold's room, she was different, so different that she had him second guessing himself and her own motives, she seemed in lust with him and also loyal in a way, for a demon to show this kind of weakness to another directly was only heard of between mates. He tried to clear his thoughts once again as he completed his night chores, he had already tucked the master into bed. He thought over the information, she mentioned a lot of information, he also picked up on the subtle things, however she kept expressing that he shouldn't trust his contracted soul, he kept telling himself that it was her way of trying to get Ciel. But no matter what angle he looked at it, he just knew it wasn't right, she hadn't entirely lied, he knew full well she didn't tell them all, or at least Ciel. 'Do I trust myself?' he thought over her words.

She was different for an Eastern demon let alone a hanyo, he had never came across one so powerful, he had heard plenty about the infamous great dog demon of the West, however he's dead, and she stated that he was her grandfather, she does have the Sounga sword that use to be his too, but I noticed other weapons located on her. She was pretty, she was strong for one so young, she was skilled and smart, and she wants me so much that she will spend a night with me during her change back, she will be mortal during that time, was is she playing at.

Maybe she just likes me, she said that her entire species was extinct except for her family members, to whom they have adapted and changed to this, she also mentioned that I was the oldest and one of the most powerful ones, she does like me. It was then I noticed the smirk on my face, I was entertaining the idea of being one of the lucky ones to mate a female demon, even if a hanyo and a dog at that, she didn't look, smell nor act like a dog, suppose that's a positive. However I will not drop my guard, I have been grooming my soul to the perfect taste, he is mine and I will enjoy him to the fullest, she will not receive a bite even if she claims to not be after him, I can't take my eyes off of her.

It didn't take long till he realized that the sun was rising, 'better start dinner, he also called the town house, it rang a few times before Agni answered, "Hello this is the Phantomhive town house estate how can I help you?" Sebastian smirked at the greeting, "Hello Agni, it's Sebastian, it seems the young Master would love to have you and Soma here for a day while I myself will be in London, I am sure yous can pack your belongings for a sleep over, I'll be there at 10AM, so do be ready?" Agni was telling the information to Soma in the background who got super excited over the sleep over, humans were so fascinating getting excited over such a small 'slumber party' where the host doesn't even like them or want their entertainment.'

"We will see you at 10AM sharp, thank you and goodbye," Agni hung up, Sebastian continued with his duties for the early morning, 'yes this is what the little lord deserves for using me as a bargaining chip and lumping me with her for 24 hours, sure it isn't a negative but to upset my lord just a little makes me so happy, his anger is a lovely spice to add to my waiting dinner.'

Sebastian followed his routine that he set out for the young lord, he dressed him, put on his shoes, eye patch, informed him of his breakfast options, and his schedule of the day, however he forgot to mention Soma and Agni being guests while Sebastian was gone. "As you know I will be gone from today till tomorrow morning, in that time being I am sure that the staff can take care of your needs for the time being." 'I was enthralled with the idea of how angry he would be once I returned; it was my favorite emotion of his after all.'


	20. Chapter 20

The search chapter 8- Revival Chapter 20

I rolled over tired but rested all at the same time, this mattress was to die for, I rolled and stretched, groaning in delight and bliss at the cracks and pops of my bones, I was so relaxed I could sleep more, but I shot up in bed when I heard someone clearing their voice. My eyes landed on Sebastian, who seemed to be eyeing me in a specific way, I looked down to notice I had slept naked last night and my chest was bare to him.

I pulled up my sheet, "good morning, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked he seemed to like my words, "well my lady, it's nearly time for us to depart, I have already served breakfast and you are welcome to join the young master." I jumped out of bed not caring about my nakedness, as I placed my armour plate to my chest where it formed to my being it also dressed me in my soul reaper attire and sealed me to look more human.

"I would love to eat with the young lord as I have favors to be filled by him," I pulled my hair back into a bun and then walked pass him to the door; I paused looking back, "well are you coming?" I asked he seemed to snap to attention and follow me to the dining room. I sat down "your wearing that again" was the first thing out of Ciel's mouth, I rolled my eyes at him, I grabbed a scone and spread jam on it. "I already have a favor I want to ask for actually two", he huffed and said "already asking for your hard earned favors?" I laughed and said "they weren't that hard earned," much to his annoyance and Sebastian's amusement.

"I want you to search for my necklace somewhere in London, I tracked it down, a young girl about your age has found it and gone into London, however I cannot locate it beyond that, I know you said you would help me find it however, now we know a young lady in London has it, so I just narrowed your search. On top of that, I want you to suspend the contract between you and Sebastian for the 24 hours that I spend with him that also means he is not obligated to relay any information of what happens between us or what is spoken."

This had shocked them both and Ciel out right refused, "what if I need him, or I'm in trouble?!" I smiled, "you have the rest of your staff to keep you safe, they are far from inefficient, I hope you would agree, as you do owe me, and you stick to your word don't you?" I smiled knowing I had him right where I wanted him.

I noticed that Sebastian was warry, with the suspension of the contract even he won't be able to keep tabs and track on Ciel if he were to be in danger. Ciel looked up to Sebastian for an answer, it was a massive silence in the room, I used this time to eat a scone and then another.

I continued to stuff my face, while they thought over the details and what I said, but were distracted by my eating habits, "what?" I asked once I looked at their faces, Sebastian cleared his throat and said, "a woman should eat with manners and delicately," then Ciel put his comment forward, "you would think she is from the streets with the way she eats."

That made me frown, "I've seen you gorge yourself like a pig" I mumbled under my breath however Sebastian spoke up before Ciel got too angry and therefore tasty in his presence. "I think you will need to keep to your word my lord, she has kept to her word so far, and it wouldn't be proper of the Earl of the Phantomhive family to go back on his own word."

Ciel continued to frown, "first you must tell me, do you intent to hurt Sebastian, or myself in anyway," he questioned, "no I do not have those intensions," he looked skeptical, "then you are to inform me of the nature of what you plan on doing with Sebastian with in the 24 hours."

I smiled 'oh the things I could say to this _innocent_ kid' "well I hope to talk to him, where I am from there are no other demons, and he is male; I think you see where this is going, besides we are not able to truly talk and express ourselves around _others_ currently present."

Ciel physically cringed, "very well then," he removed his eye patch and that was when I saw the seal, 'yeah I was right; it was in his eye' "Sebastian I order this contract to be fully suspended in every way for the next 24 hours while you are in the company of Miss Ren, in doing so anything that happens within those hours cannot be relayed to me in anyway."

He kept looking back to me as I bobbed my head along in agreement with his words, I smiled 'I love it when I win,' Ciel gave us a shooing motion of his hand and said "I'll see yous both back here tomorrow morning." With that he headed back upstairs to his study, hopefully to search for my necklace, "shall we, my lady?" Sebastian was sporting a large smile, filled with trouble in it, he had offered his arm to me, I looped mine with his as we exited the front door, and Bard had the horse and carriage ready and was waiting for us.

We had arrived out-front of a London town house, the streets were bustling and busy, the door opened and out walked two young Indian men, one with a turban on his head and white hair, meanwhile the other was boisterous and had purple hair, he was excited and they were carrying luggage bags out the door. Looking up the purple haired young man beamed "oh you are here, and who is this?" Sebastian was next to me immediately, "this is the new Phantomhive's House Keeper, Miss Ren, Ren this is Soma an Indian prince and Agni his personal friend, bodyguard and butler."

I smiled "It is lovely to meet the both of you" the prince was over the moon, "a new friend!" However it was Agni who noticed the strangeness of the situation, "Sebastian my friend, why is it that you and the young lady are staying her for one night while we are staying with Ciel, this cannot be a Qu incidence?" The younger one wore a worried look, "Ciel is not firing us is he?!" he instantly had tears streaming from his eyes, 'why would a prince need a job?' "Ah no, you see Ren and I have a day off and we wish to spend it together…away…from others, and Ciel will need the company of his friends~"

I smirked at Sebastian's words, even I could tell that Soma would grate on Ciel's nerves, the two Indian men blushed followed by Agni saying "I didn't know that you were married Sebastian?!" I wanted to face-palm so bad, "we are not married" this made them gasp and then turn around and whisper to each other, which we two could hear clear as day. "Agni, I thought you said people in England are either fiancée's or married before sharing a room, bed or place together unless they are a prostitute?" I lifted my eyebrows at his words and then loudly cleared my throat giving them my most scariest Captain glare, Soma squeaked "ah well we won't keep yous any longer, we need to get going, right Agni?"

Soma hid behind his friend as they both entered the carriage, Bard climbed back up onto the coachman seat with the reins after placing the Indian men's items on the carriage, "well yous two enjoy your day off, see yous tomorrow" with that said he pulled them out and away. As they were leaving I heard Soma say "She's just as scary as Sebastian," I smiled at that, I felt his hand on my elbow, gesturing me to follow him up into the townhouse.

Once Sebastian closed the door, he had me slammed up against the wall by my throat and my feet of the floor, I growled in surprise and anger. "So what is it you really want?" His form was darkening and morphing as his eyes glowed more, I noticed black feathers falling to the ground, his entire figure back to his natural form, "you wanted me in this form, so here I am" I could see malicious intent in his eyes, I however instantly yielded to him, knowing there was no way I could get out of this with my life if I was to anger him further.

"I wasn't lying; I want you" I managed to choke out, he released me, I caught myself in a kneeling position, he hadn't changed back to his human form, I looked up to him, "I wanted to talk to you without the information being given to Ciel." His eyes hadn't changed still promising pain, **"well if it's the good kind of pain, then I'm down for that"** Kagura was as flirtatious as InuKimi, but it twigged to me maybe that is what I should do.

I slowly released my armour allowing my true form to show through, however I was wearing my favorite white dress, I slowly stood to my height. He had flinched slightly when I changed my form, but was taking my form in once again, "we NEED to talk" I pleaded, I stepped forward, and placed my hand on his chest like I did the night before, he seemed to cease moving.

I took in a whiff of him; he smelled like spring breeze and sharpness like blood and metal, it wasn't a terrible smell at all, I moaned and wrapped my tails and arms around him, taking the initiative.

I ran my hands though the wing like appendages and the darker morphing parts of his body, he seemed to be standing like a senator all stoic and waiting to make up his mind, he felt soft in a way, the rest of his body was covered in latex leather, and he was even taller due to heels. I looked up to him, with as innocent look as I could sport but I could tell it was my next word that caused him to relax "please?"

He sighed and we headed to the seating room, "what is it that you wish to talk about?" I smiled that he had come around to listening, and not killing a threat to his contracted meal. We spent the next 4 hours straight talking; I told him everything about me and the story of how we meet in detail, followed by all the information of my life. I noticed that he had reverted back to his human form, he also busied himself by cooking food for me now that he knew I was about to go through pain under the new moon.

"I wasn't lying though when I said I would like to mate you, and I want to prevent Ciel's soul from being stolen and you being stuck with the dead weight," he absorbed all my words throughout the whole day, he was a very smart demon after all and he listened closely before coming to a decision.

He placed more food on the table in front of me, I left him to think and come back to me once he made up his mind. It hadn't taken me long to eat through all the food, he seemed to enjoy cooking, and not to mention he was good at it. He sat down across from me and decided asking some more questions would help him decide what to do, boot me and ignore everything I said or accept me and my words. "Can I meet your Zanpakuto; Kagura?" Okay so that wasn't what I expected, however Kagura was so happy to meet someone else; that she made herself visible, she was in her red and gold attire, black hair up in its intricate style along with her demon aspects showing through. "I am so happy someone else wishes to speak with me, after so long the kid gets boring," I simply rolled my eyes, "that's because you now just yell at me all the time," she fired back "well I wouldn't if you would just listen to me more often, seriously!"

Our bickering actually gave Malphas a strange look, one where he was entertained, amused and also shocked, "your also a demon?" she smiled full of pride, "I am the Demon Wind Empress Kagura, I was a demon in my life now I am her Zanpakuto, she would be useless without me…" I snapped back "and you would be lonely without me" however she wiped off my comment and said "now, now child, the adults are talking." I grounded my teeth, she was such a show off, "So you talk to Serenity (I gave him my name when I informed him on everything) from your inner world?" She nodded "yes, I also keep a watch on all her surroundings, I am her shield and her sword and I grant great power to her." I couldn't disagree with this she was telling the truth, my Bankai was dangerous seeing as it didn't have a body of mass like most; mine was also a very wide reaching ability.

"Oh and if I do say so myself I accept her choice in demon," she nodded in agreement, I placed my hand to my face, I could feel myself slowly weakening and dreading the change, I knew the blocker in my chest would reduce a lot of the pain but there would still be pain. I noticed Kagura whispering to Malphas so quickly I didn't pick it up, he seemed amused by her words and I was worried, honestly she was like me but also like InuKimi, she could have said anything. "Well I better go and rest up; we have a long night ahead of us."

She disappeared, it was silent for a while "so you were to marry someone else, this Jushiro but he died, are you sure you want me?" Okay I was not expecting that, I thought that maybe he would except my words and help and then I would go back to my timeline, but he also seems to be considering me as a mate, I can't say that I'm not happy; I thought about it too. I nodded "yes, that was the pass and this is…well the pass but I have no desire to go save him, things happen for a reason." I looked down somewhat upset that I wasn't going to save my first love, but I knew right now he was enjoying his time with me in the soul society.

When I made eye contact, his eyes were boring into me fiercely; but with lust, I gulped 'oh I knew he would be able to mate me no problem seeing as he was stronger than I, so much so that I may even have his young, I really should have thought this out more.' His human form practically melted away as he embraced me in a kiss and wrapped my body up in his power and body, it made me feel safe.

I blinked and I was in another room upstairs where he threw me onto a bed, his entire form blackened and he was buzzing with pent up energy, he was looming over me, I could tell he didn't want to hold himself back, but he did as he spoke to me.

"It has been a very long time since I have enjoyed this kind of bliss, humanoid sex doesn't FULFILL me, once you agree to this, and there will be no going back." His voice had gotten far deeper, and it vibrated through my form, making me moan, I nodded "I want to be yours." It was my words that possessed him to sink his very sharp teeth into my neck marking me as his own, I gasped but quickly bit him back leaving my own mark, I could feel my demon powers coming to the surface as my eyes attained green pupils and red sclera.

I felt pleasure beyond my wildest dreams, it transcended physical pleasure, it was a feeling I never knew existed, and I could feel we were truly what humans would call becoming one being.

His body was far more different from mine, but still very compatible, I was created with a physical form and he was not however had the power to take hold of one, I moaned as I felt his being fill me in ways that left me breathless.

He was exerting a lot of power and energy, it wasn't till later on in our mating that I noticed we were not on the bed, but above it, I could see him as plain as day even though everything was dark due to his demon form, his claws were sharp and dug into my form as he held me, he was not a soft lover in the lease, he elicited pleasurable pain, by biting and cutting me up, and not to mention being ruff with his member and essence inside of me.

I could feel when I was building to yet another peek, my markings were glowing and my skin was bright white and shinning like a star, he had paused but I screamed for him to not stop, I crashed through another climax, he chose that moment to lay his most softest touch upon me, it was a kiss to my crescent moon on my forehead, I shuddered with yet another climax, and everything went blank.

I woke up on the bed, I could feel him licking all of the wounds he caused me, I noticed the moon was high in the sky, I rolled over noticing I was still demon, it must be due to mating one more powerful then myself, in all honesty I never had expected to be with someone above me in power except for a hollow.

I noticed he was spent in energy and I felt the same too, "I wasn't expecting you to be able to keep up with me, most cannot," his voice stayed deep, as he laid next to me, still licking over my wounds, I could heal them but it would be an insult to him.

I smiled "I never thought I would experience a true mating with another demon," I responded while running my hands over his being, his darkness had lessened and his true form was far more visible, the leather clothes that he wore were actually his being. His wings were large, and kept me encased as if to keep me with him, he also ran his nails over my tails, "so how did you get this scar?"

He outlined my chest one from the blocker operation, "remember when I stated I nearly killed myself performing the first law; well to save my life the soul reapers had to place an object in me, without it my body destroys itself." He had a blank look on his face, but I noticed his eyes softened at my words.

I kissed him again, and pushed him down onto the mattress as I toped him, showing my eagerness to spend the whole night with him as we had earlier; his member reacted to my advances immediately, as I felt it harden. His nails cut into my hips, as he quickly flipped me over into a doggy style position.

My front was slammed into the mattress, I groaned at the feeling I felt welling up in me, I knew it was his feelings expressed through our new bond, he was dominating me, I think it's natural for Northern male demons to dominate their females, however they like to be challenged by their mates.

It was with that thought that I flipped him over and I wrapped my tails around his arms and I pinned his legs, but his tendrils each took a limb of mine making him the winner in our little game. He chuckled which made me melt against him, it was full of amusement, "you have a lot to learn young one," my eyes gleamed up to him in admiration, I smiled and said "then teach me" he didn't need another invite as he took the lead.

"Ah~, MALPHAS~" I was beyond spent, I couldn't feel my body anymore as I laid underneath him boneless, I had no clue what the time was, but I couldn't care at all, I kissed his lips tenderly and stated truthfully "I love you Malphas."

He paused even more exhausted even though our second round was not as intense as our first but far more exhausting, he nudged his face into my neck and nipped me one more time on my neck, "then stay mine forever, no matter what?"

He leaned back as I met his fuchsia eyes, "of course" he watched me longer and then smirked at his thoughts, I could feel amusement thorough our bond, "what is so funny?" I asked "just that you are just like a human; you are a difficult creature, insatiable~ however you intrigue me beyond my wildest dreams."

We spent the rest of the night sharing thoughts and emotions through the bond, I found it intriguing, it would allow us to feel each other's pains as well and share powers, hence why I was not shifting. I learned a lot about him, he was conjured A LOT of times though out history and was present for and the reason of most catastrophes on this world, he was also a big shot, second in command in the nine realms.

He had come to understand the dynamic of my clan and family through my memories, I also learned a lot about him, all the demons that threw themselves at him to use, but he never mated them, I knew it was because he wanted someone worthy, however as time went on their numbers decreased.

He was considered young for a second in command. His family didn't approve of how many contracts he made with humans over the years, apparently they wanted him to mass eat even though he has done that in the past, and was over it; he starved until he came across Ciel and made the contract.

I saw his entire life and in doing so learned everything, the same for him with me, he knew everything I planned and wanted and why I needed to get home, but also all of my intensions. It wasn't till I finished naturally healing in the early morning only leaving his mark on my body.

Malphas's memories didn't include his life with Ciel from when the contract was made, so I had no idea of anything since then, I found it strange, but he explained that he separate's his memories from the human form he takes on, so his demon memories are only accessible from his true form, it was a safety measure.

Once we took on our more human forms, he showed me his memories it was only two years' worth, I saw the woman he had sex with for information her name was Beast, I also saw the male Grimm reaper who proclaimed his love for Bassy~' that was very funny, I also noticed that Ciel spent the winter holidays with Soma and Agni, that made me happy that Sebastian sent them away to annoy him further. I also saw the memories of him meeting Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, that was over a week ago, so it seemed that they were the Queens butlers and secretaries, I have no doubt that they were up to something, however Ciel had a backup plan.

I looked up to him "will you need help with this next mission?" I spoke aloud, he looked over to me, the young lord has already found a spot for you to fill however, and I have a feeling that I'll be doing the heavy lifting for this one. I smiled already knowing the plan; I did frown though the timeline and events were differing from what I was knowledgeable off. Malphas also noticed this, there was no Angel named Ash and the queen wasn't behind the Phantomhive's death; well to our knowledge.

Something had shifted and cause a change in time the past, future and present like the butterfly effect, what was annoying was I had no idea why or what was causing this, did this mean that Ciel was not going to be changed into a demon, I could tell that he lied every day to himself typical of a human. I was brought out of my thoughts as the morning sun peaked through the window.

"We should get ready, I need to get you more appropriate clothes and rings, from now on you will be known as Mrs Michaelis the House Keeper and my wife," I smiled feeling his possessiveness through the bond. I shared a thought with him, 'we need to also prepare for the mission, anything else we need while in London?' He nodded thinking of a few things, we got ready, I ate a small bowl of porridge and we left for the day.

We acquired simple marriage bands, Sebastian wore his underneath his gloves and I over top of my new black tight gloves that I got from the seamstress. He had taking me to a seamstress, one he did not like, her name was Nina Hopkins, once we arrived she showed him instant disdain, just like from what I saw in his memories, however he eyes glowed as she latched onto my body.

She felt up my thighs, breasts, shoulders, neck and waist, Sebastian found the moment appropriate to introduce me, "Miss Hopkins, this is Mrs Ren Michaelis the Phantomhive's House Keeper, she will be requiring new clothes, and I think that you will like her fashion style, as it is similar to your own."

She had frowned when she learned I was his wife but that turned around when she heard we like similar attire, "let me grab your measurement's, you will be my muse for today~" I knew what to expect from this woman thanks to Sebastian, "we are on a tight schedule Miss Hopkins."

We were taken to a back room, she had given me a button up, high collar white shirt with small front ruffles, she then gave me a button up black pinstripe vest to amplify my breasts and then a black tight pleated coat, that I could button up or leave open, I wore tight black riding pants with black button up knee high heeled boots, and over that was a detachable long skirt with a white apron with a pocket sewed into it. When I wore the skirt on my waist and buttoned up my jacket; it looked like a black and white dress, to finish it off I had was given the thigh black gloves.

We had arrived home with plenty of time, Sebastian had gotten some more alcoholic beverages for the upcoming mission and an owl for some reason, the last stop was to get a court approved marriage certificate to back up our claims to humans so that if anyone investigated into the Phantomhive they would come across legitimist records, apparently Ciel likes to keep the ruse up.

The help knew what Sebastian and I were but I also think that they don't actually realise what he can do and what he really is, they are all casual and relaxed with him, they _trust_ him, I was sure that Tanaka was more aware then the others however never beats an eyelash at the information off living with a demon, none of them do.

We had pulled up to the manor, it was past 9AM, however everything was completed, and there was only so much you could do in such short time when dealing with humans. We entered the manor and we immediately greeted by an angry Ciel, "yous were meant to be back at 9AM, it is now 11AM, and I have had to deal with these two the whole time, explain yourselves!"

"I apologise for our tardiness my lord, I however procured some items for the party and also we need to talk, how about morning tea in the drawing room?" this had calmed him down but he was worried over the whole 'we need to talk.'

I showed Soma and Agni out and helped them to their carriage, which was easy as Soma was now forever scared of me, Sebastian meanwhile got cakes and desserts ready along with the tea, the other servants were to be present for the talk as well.

We had set up the coffee table as our lord sat down, he was given Earls Grey tea, he however had seemed to dislike it after meeting Earl Grey himself, but regardless he still drank it, "what is it that yous wish to inform us off."

He was worried; I could see it in the way his fingers clenched together, "yes my lord, Lady Ren and myself are married, she is now Mrs Michaelis, I have informed her of all she needs to know to be the best house keeper for the Phantomhive estate and also will be moving into my quarters with me, after all she is a servant."

He gave the lord a knowing smile, with a slight tilt of his head, I could tell that the sharing living space was non-negotiable, it was in his nature to be possessive and close to me as his mate, even if we could feel each other over long distances it didn't matter.

Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny were all shocked but quickly changed to excitement, "ah that is so lovely to hear, congratulations' Sebastian and Ren," followed by Finny "ah how lovely" Bard however was sceptical "don't you think it's a bit too soon, you did just meet each other."

We all feel quite waiting to hear what the Lord had to say, he had sighed "very well, but you handle everything Sebastian" he nodded "you three, prepare the ingredients for dinner, polish the silverware, and tend to the herb garden, now get to work!" they all saluted "Yes Sir" and left in a rush, once they were gone Ciel stated "care to explain what really happened in that 24 hours?"

I smiled, knowing the events couldn't be shared unless Malphas chose too, he lifted an eyebrow at me, I rolled my eyes and gave him a nod of approval, and he was so obedient, more like a dog then a bird demon.

"Then we made our way back to the estate…" Sebastian finished telling our events, he didn't go into detail, just simply stating we mated and then got the documentation to make our claims plausible.

Ciel simply agreed with our statement, "however, will you be a problem in the future?" he directed at me, I noticed Sebastian tensed up, honestly he could be ordered to kill me and he would have too, we had to be careful, I thought this would be a very good opportunity to gain his trust.

"No my lord, I am your servant just like the others, my job is to protect you and the manor, I will also see to the health and safety of all those who work for the Phantomhive family, such is my duty as a Phantomhive servant." I had placed my hand to my chest and bowed, he seemed amused, I had done a 180 and was totally opposite, and in honesty it was only because Malphas was on a strict and short leash.

"Then you will tell me what your abilities are?" I looked to Sebastian however he nodded, I personally was on edge, there was still the slight chance Ciel could become Pennywise, but then again I will stand by my mates choices.

"I also can resurrect or reconstruct dead things or items with in the area, so long as their soul is near or intact, that is the last law called Resurrection that I can use." I finished going over my demon, soul reaper and law abilities, it had taken some time to inform him off.

He nodded lacing his fingers together, "this will help me plan things in the future…" he seemed to have drifted off in thoughts however a crash rang out from somewhere else in the house, I cringed knowing one of them would require my help.

We were dismissed, Sebastian was to acquire a larger bed for his quarters and I was to help the help, it was Mey-Rin who happened to step on her show lace and fall over with a stack of silver wear.

The time leading up to the small party was uneventful, only with us preparing items and me helping the staff out, it turns out that the others were not to be let in on the plan and were kept in the dark, they had no idea that this party wasn't a party at all, I must admit that it will help with credibility, they also mustn't have known that demons don't die so easily, I dreaded the thought of being able to feel what he will when he is inevitably killed.

That morning the clouds had darkened and I could smell the rain that was going to meet the Earth's surface in due time, we had been running around preparing rations, food, trays of appetizers, and drinking beverages.

I cleaned and prepped all the bedrooms and Mey-Rin helped me clean them, Bard helped in the kitchen and Finny collected coal and firewood for each room. It was overall a busy day, especially catching Mey-Rin when she nearly fell over with wine glasses, and preventing Bard from burning the food, Finny was good, he seemed to have been happy since he met that other Charles two weeks prior.

We received a knocking on the door, we all looked shocked "someone is already here, it is far too early for the party guests to be here" Mey-Rin went on the ready; I walked to the door telling Mey-Rin to continue her work. I opened the door being met with Lau and Ran-Mao, they seemed surprised "Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate," I opened the door wider to them both, "ah, new help, well this is exciting~" Lau stated getting a numb nod from his sister in law. Sebastian arrived next to me, "yous are our first guests to arrive, quite early I must admit," Lau smirked "yes we had nothing better to do so we thought we would enjoy seeing the Earl Phantomhive and his staff, after all its always lively here, and speaking of lively yous have a new servant?"

His eyes slightly opened "and so young and beautiful," I was in my more human form, wearing the dress that Ciel had given me on my arrival to his manor. I bowed "I am Mrs Ren Michaelis the House Keeper of this estate, you must be Lau the head of the English branch of Kunlun, and Ran-Mao your sister, and it is a pleasure to meet yous."

We began lighting the main and dining hall, finishing off the last necessities, as Lau and Ran-Mao lazed around, "Tanaka, will your stamina be able to up-hold throughout the party festivities?" I asked he wasn't in his smaller state, "of course Mrs. Michaelis, what is it you'll have me do?" "I want you to answer the door and stay on standby throughout the party as an extra set of hands, please." "Very well Mrs."

It wasn't long after that, that we had the rest of the guests arrive, Bard and Finny stayed out of the way and sight while the guest were present, they were not dressed to be in the company of our guests unlike, May-Rin, Sebastian, Tanaka and myself. It begun raining and storming outside with lightning and thunder just as our second last guest arrived, he was the young doctor and author named Arthur.

I was in the dining hall, do the last minute things and placing the mine bottles into a buckets of ice, I just arrived to the main hall as Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the top of the grand staircase, 'here we go.'


	21. Chapter 21

'The search' Revival chapter 21

 **Okay so this has spoilers for the book of murder OVA, I also am trying really hard to stick with the storyline, and keeping the characters in their roles, also I don't own anything.**

I was standing next to the dining hall entryway, meanwhile Tanaka and Mey-Rin were next to the front door waiting for our last guests to arrive, I had overheard the young doctor ask Lau just what my lord was like, he was very misleading maybe it was because most Earls were not 13 years old.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop teasing my guests" Ciel told off Lau as he stood at the top of the main staircase with Sebastian by his side, the doctor noted how young our lord was.

"Surprising isn't it, to think a small child would bear such a large title," "we can do without the small thank you" Ciel rebutted Lau's comments, it was one thing I had noticed, he hated to be called young or small, after all he was acting as an Earl even if the statement is true about his size and age.

He cleared his throat and made his way down the staircase as he spoke. "Hello and welcome, I would like to thank you all for coming to my little party. I'm the Earl of this fine estate; Ciel Phantomhive. I now wish you all have an excellent time, I look forward to greeting each of you once dinner begins, whether you are an acquaintance of long standing or somebody I'm meeting for the first time."

He had made it to the bottom of the stairs; it was his queue to meet the guest of honor however he noted he hadn't yet arrived. "He has not yet arrived; it seems the intimate weather had delayed him." Sebastian announced the obvious to our lord, "that's unfortunate, what do we do, I can't very well keep everybody waiting in the hall."

It was at that moment that Mey-Rin made her way to Ciel to inform him of the honor of guest finally arriving; Tanaka opened the door and greeted them on arrival. It was now that I collected Mey-Rin and we began to pour glasses of wine and place them on trays ready for us to serve those who enter the dining hall, our guest of honor, Earl Grey and our Lord made their way into the dining room first. Georg Siemens seemed to be very stoic on first glance however when he grabbed more than one glass from the tray, I knew he was going to be too lively.

I also noticed Earl Grey eyeing me, possibly worried seeing as I wasn't here when they first intruded on our manor, "ah thank you" he stated taking a glass, I however could feel him sizing me up "and what do I call you?" His hand twitched, I was used to seeing this reaction from those on guard and who fought a lot, I smiled "I am Mrs. Michaelis the House Keeper, you may come too me for assistance at any time."

The rest entered the room at the pace Sebastian called them, each taking a glass except for our Lord, Arthur and Ran-Mao. I stood next to Sebastian after he offered wine to the young Doctor, "Will you need that champagne tower?" I questioned softly, we both looked over to the German gentleman, "yes I believe so, don't forget the ladder as well dear."

I made my way through the door attached to the service area so we servants could keep the food and drinks close, I started stacking champagne glasses, onto a table with wheels, and collected a ladder. I heard a woman yelling at the drunken man, I slowly wheeled out the table and collected the ladder, placing it during the ruckus, and not being noticed.

The dramatic stage director screamed "I'll teach you to touch what doesn't belong to you," he threw the very expensive wine that Sebastian and I obtained a week ago in London, however this was when Sebastian stepped in and got to show off, I swear it was his favorite thing about his job and contract. I collected a towel for our young Lord while everyone was enjoying the show my mate was putting on for them, I handed a tray over to Mey-Rin to give out extra servings of the wine instead of taking it from the tower.

I placed the towel over my Lord's head and begun to dry his hair, Sebastian took over, asking me to collect more wine for later. It seems poor Mey-Rin coped the guest of honors hands all over her, she was beyond distraught, and I couldn't blame her, in this day and age a women being felt up regardless of consent was looked down upon.

It was 10:30PM when the staff left for the kitchen quarters to start cleaning up, leaving Tanaka, the guests, Sebastian, our lord and myself in the dining hall, the festivities calmed down to everyone sitting down and talking, once it was 11PM it was noted that our honored guest had passed out in his chair.

"Help him Sebastian, he will be more comfortable in his room and I shall be turning in shortly as well," Lau asked surprised "You're leaving us for the night already my Lord?" It was his next sentence that surprised me, "Yes I'm afraid so, it is bedtime for children like me, do please enjoy the party for as long as you like."

Sebastian collected our guest onto his back with aid, and he and our Lord left, with Tanaka closing the door behind them, I followed the guests who all left for a game of billiards, to continue serving them, Sebastian eventually made his way back to us and the guest in the lounge room.

I collected the dirty glasses, dishes, plates and silver ware and took it to the kitchen where the rest of the servants were, Tanaka stayed glued to the door with Mr. Woodley, Lau and Ran-Mao in the lounge room, Sebastian served them for a time, and then all of us servants moved to the kitchens to help the others clean up, Tanaka took the time to relax with a cup of green tea, Mey-Rin was crying over her treatment by the drunken guest, Finny and I were wiping over and drying large pots and pans that we used earlier that day, while Bard and Sebastian wiped and put the dishes away.

That was when the ringing bell for assistance took our attention, Mey-Rin checked, and exclaimed it was our guest of honor, she was too scared to go by herself, so the rest of us accompanied her, she even went as far to believe that Sebastian claimed he would go due to caring about her, however he denied it. It seems that even when he's married he still attracts humans, demons and Grimm reapers; it honestly made me unhappy her displaying her attraction to him, which earned me a smile from him.

We finally arrived to the bedroom, we heard smashing glass and his groans, Mey-Rin was very concerned for the guests' well beings, and her screaming voice brought all others in the manor to us. Sebastian kicked down the door, and that's how we found him dead, I noticed Sebastian looking around the room, we both noticed hearing smashing glass but there was nothing smashed in the room.

I could have helped this along by simply stating that the guest wasn't dead, to me it was obvious however, the look that Ciel shared with Sebastian, stated that they were ready to play this game. Ciel arrived last to the room with Tanaka, who collected him from his room, we were all present, poor Mr. Phelps passed out the second he saw the body sitting in the chair, we placed him in his room for the time being till he woke again, I stayed with him till he woke, leaving the others to talk over the issue at hand.

"Ah oh god, was that a dream?" Mr. Phelps was panicked when he woke up, I quickly went to his side, "Mr. Phelps, I have been watching over you till you wake, it seems that you passed out once we arrived to the grisly scene, you were placed in your room" I was cut off by him saying "oh god that all really happened, I don't think I can stay here."

He looked sick to his stomach, I laid a hand on his back, "were right next door to where the body was found," he stated the fact weakly, I then realized that it was the idea of being close to death (even though he wasn't dead) that made our guest unwell. "Let me talk to the butler and see if we can relocate you to a much more appropriate room for the night, what do you say?" I smiled to him kindly trying to prevent his stomach from up chucking his food and alcohol, he nodded however he stopped me as I was about to leave to do as I stated.

"Please don't leave me alone" I nodded, "how about we talk to him together and perhaps get you some water?" He slowly rose to his feet and accompanied me, we caught Sebastian in the hallway, "Ah Sebastian it seems Mr. Phelps here is not feeling safe in the room adjacent from the crime scene, and would there be a more appropriate room for him to sleep in for the night?"

Sebastian thought it over for a second "yes, we do have the Earl Phantomhive's room, he won't be using it for the night, and you are welcome to stay in there?" He asked, Mr. Phelps was all too happy to jump to the room furthest away from the murder. I collected water in a glass and meet them both in the room, giving it to our guest, it was then that I noticed someone else was moving around on the grounds who wasn't supposed to be there.

"Goodnight Mr. Phelps, call if you need anything and one of us will attend to you, alright?" he nodded enthusiastically and thanked us, once we stepped out and Sebastian locked the door he turned to me, "What is it?" "there is a thirteenth person on the grounds" he seemed surprised, "I'll see to it after tucking the master into bed," he was about to continue but I nodded "I could hear it all, dear…" we continued our walk down the hall, "are you ready to die?" he looked sideways at me "are you?" I was not enthusiastic about it at all, and I could tell neither was he, "I will see to it that the others are in bed, it is late after all," that being said it was nearly 2AM.

We parted ways, Tanaka was already in bed resting his energy for tomorrow, he would need it after all, and Bard and Finny were entering their bedroom when I came upon them, "where is Mey-Rin?" I asked, they looked back at me concerned "she was do the last of the cleaning in the kitchens but I think that she just wanted to be left alone to deal with a death on our watch."

I nodded my understanding "All right, go to sleep, we will have a big day tomorrow, I will go check on her," this seemed to give them some peace of mind, I found her cleaning the same bench top in the kitchen, I placed my hands on her shoulders and it caused her to react and put a gun to my face, before pausing and putting it away. "I am so sorry Mrs. Michaelis, I wasn't paying attention," I held up my hand to stop her from apologizing or else we would be here all night. "Mey-Rin I suggest you go to bed, it will be a busy day tomorrow and you shouldn't be alone while a murderer is on the premises," this seemed to upset her more, "what is it?" I asked her, "It's just that, it happened on our watch, if only I hadn't complained and went to his room right away maybe he would still be alive?"

We walked to her room, "Mey-Rin, this death to me seemed pre-meditated, Sebastian told me all the details and what was discussed in my absence, you are only human and there is only so much you can do." This hadn't seemed to make her feel better, so I tried a different approach, "Can you read minds or see into the future?"

She was sorely confused at my question "I'm sorry Ren, but what do you mean?" "Just answer the question," "um, um well of course not" I nodded "so you would not be able to stop a death or know if someone had ill intentions or planed this, so there was nothing you could have done, besides there are more guests that we must take care of, get your rest for that, as I will be too." I left her at her bedroom door, as I moved to my shared room, passing Sebastian as he was on his way to collect the items needed for the fireplace; we nodded at each other as we passed.

I changed and got into bed, trying to relax and fall asleep, maybe the pain won't be so bad if I'm asleep when he is killed, unfortunately for me that wasn't the case, I felt a crushing migraine and being skewered through the chest which stole my breath. I groaned in pain, it must have been 2:20 AM, I felt the removal of the weapon. I could still feel the pain, he had to keep the wound there and that meant discomfort for the both off us.

He came to our room to collect the owl he got a week ago, just for this occasion, I passed the cage to him, as he stated "I can't wait to see how my heart broken and distraught wife will react to seeing her dead husband tomorrow" he was full of amusement. I rolled my eyes and shoved the cage onto his hands, "go back to being dead would you," he was far too cocky for his own good, however he stated "the thirteenth guest has been taken care off," I nodded my understanding as he continued on to see Mey-Rin.

No I was not going to be jealous that he was seeing her in the middle of the night, he doesn't like her, the way he does me, I could hear him in my mind 'my, my you are very possessive off me, darling~' I responded back 'don't let that ego inflate too much or they'll accidentally think that was your cause of death.' He smirked at my response but became serious 'are you ready' I sighed and said 'I'm ready.'

I was so not ready, I felt the pain once again as he laid down on his back with the poker going through him, 'your meant to be face down, darling' he was trying to stay amused and not focus on the pain, 'well I really want to see this bastard confused and scratching his head.' I smiled at his words, he was upset with the queens butler as I was, 'well if we all verify the time you turned up to our rooms then that should be obvious to him that you were up and about after he killed you, it will only make your job harder.' I scolded him, 'oh but I like a challenge' was his simple response, we spent the rest of the night talking telepathically to each other to pass the time and keep our minds off the pain.

I got up and dressed, cleaning and sorting our room out and re-making the bed, I meet up with Bard, Tanaka, Mey-Rin and Finny in the kitchen. Mey-Rin had released the owl just as she was told, and Finny had been seeing to the fireplaces, he hadn't come running to us yet, I knew he was only on the first room's fireplace.

I noticed that Sebastian had cleaned the pillow case he dirtied last night along with preparing all of the next 3 days' worth of food. We were all enjoying our morning meal and tea when Finny came bursting into the room with tears in his eyes, "BARD! Its Sebastian," he cut himself off short as he clamped eyes on me and stopped himself from speaking further.

"Yeah what about him?" meanwhile in my head I could hear Sebastian complaining about how long it took him to finish the first fireplace, he thought it would take him forever to be discovered. I had to try and contain my amusement, at Sebastian's words. "I think the lot of you should come see for yourselves, but you stay here Ren…" his voice went low and dyer, "you shouldn't see this."

We all gave him a confused look however we all got up, "nonsense, with a killer in the house none of us should be alone," Bard and Tanaka looked serious, "just tell us what it is Finny!" Mey-Rin was alarmed and worried just like the rest of us looked. "It's Sebastian, it's just as you said, none of us should be alone in this house right now with a killer, and it seems Sebastian wasn't so lucky…" Everyone gasped; I played a face of shock, "take us to him now Finny!" Bard demanded, we followed him to the second guest room where the first death took place.

It seems that the others were informed of the murder, and Tanaka went to go inform our master and release him and our other guest from their bindings. I knew he was alive and well, however the look on his face just reminded me of the same look on Jushiro's face when I found him dead all those years ago, and it turned out to be far more easier to bring tears to my eyes. 'I'm sorry dear' I heard my mate say apologetically, I managed to say his name in a shocked wobbly voice, however I felt off and before I knew it I was met with darkness.

I woke up in the bed belonging to the room with two murder scenes now, they must have moved me to the closest bed, I heard the commotion from the very dramatic young master, I heard Sebastian's voice, he instantly consoled me the second he realized I was awake, 'I'm sorry I didn't even think about' I cut him off in my mind, 'no its okay, saves me from being dramatic and all,' he replied 'don't worry I think fainting is dramatic enough' he had begun laughing but said ouch in our head, apparently Ciel had squished his finger into his eye and that didn't include him smacking him across the face earlier while wearing his ring. The only problem was I could feel it too, I choose this time to make myself look disheveled and left the room to enter just as Lau was going to state that Sebastian wasn't just any normal butler and killing him would be difficult.

"He aint even cold, and don't talk like that with the master right here, he don't need to be listening to that rubbish!" it was then that Mey-Rin noticed me, "Ren, you shouldn't see" she wrapped her arms around me, hiding my face in her chest, she turned to Lau and Ran-Mao, "I'm sorry, Finny didn't mean no harm." I spoke loud enough to catch everyone's attention "so he's really dead, I didn't dream it," it was easier to act with my face hidden, even so I was feeling sick I guess I was not use to feeling an open wound and pain for such a long time.

I spoke my thoughts, "I think I'm going to be sick, to think someone would kill to begin with, but then kill again in the same room as the first murder, it's just too horrible and to think my husband paid the price." The room was eerily quiet, 'aw you care that much?' He was lapping this up, however I responded 'I do feel really sick though Malphas' using his name made him know I was serious. 'Take it easy during the days' events,' was his only response, he was concerned however we had other things we needed to do right now, I did not have the luxury to feel sick and be in bed.'

Earl Grey picked up on what Finny said, "the boy does have a point though, we should move the body, might as well have this talk over a nice meal instead of a corpse." Lau agreed readily with the other Earl "I always think better on a full stomach." "Then it's settled, you servants clear that ghastly thing away and when that's done, see to breakfast won't you?" It was more of a command, the others bowed or deflated, meanwhile I glared at him, I was beyond pissed how dare he call my mate that, he was the fucking killer for crying out loud, not to mention I felt like absolute shit due to him, and then he commands me!

'Calm down my dear, just try to get through the day' Sebastian reminded me not to waste time, he had many things he had to do, mean while he had to be placed in the cellar before he could complete any other tasks. Ciel approached Tanaka, "Tanaka, Sebastian won't be coming back; I will need you to take his place as my butler. I leave management of the estate and servants in your hands take this pin I'm returning it to you."

Tanaka gazed at it knowingly and fondly like old memories, "the major domo's pin, it brings back memories but are you sure I'm qualified sire, I'm no young buck anymore," he looked over in my direction noting that I would have been suitable for taking over, however I shook my head, I still felt quite unwell in my stomach, and it was only getting worse as time went on.

"It's only until I find a replacement," Ciel responded understanding where he was be coming from however it would be bad for me to take my husband' position after he dies, it would be too suspicious. "Very good as you wish my Lord, I humbly accept this great responsibility." Tanaka clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention "Now then everyone, I will need you to prepare the morning bath; first thing Mey-Rin heat the water, men you will carry it up to the masters bathroom naturally this is to be done after you have seen to Sebastian." He received three 'yes sir's' "Ren, will you be able to set up the dining room for breakfast and prepare the food?"

I simply nodded to his request Tanaka continued now speaking to Ciel, "Pardon young master but we really should see to your attire, the head of the Phantomhive's should not let himself be rattled by the death of a mere servant, it would be most unseemly I'm afraid I can tell you with the utmost certainty that the previous Earl wouldn't have lost his composure over such a trifle such as this."

Ciel was composed compared to his dramatic entrance into the room earlier, he smirked and responded "I see your going to be as strict as ever, hey old man?" Once we were all given our orders we moved on with our duties, I tidied myself up and prepared the dining room, with a table cloth placed, seating, plates and silver wear. The other guests too were cleaning themselves up and preparing for their morning, I plated all of the food that Sebastian got ready in the early morning. I placed it all out, it was about this time that the other servants joined me as we waited for the guests to arrive, and one by one they took their seats.

I knew one would not be joining us, as he was dead too, the last person was Ciel who took his seat and Tanaka joined us as we monitored the others at the table, I was feeling very sick it seemed to have gotten worse as the day went on it could be the pain and lack of sleep, but us demons aren't supposed to be this weak. I wanted to converse with my mate about my worries but I could sense Sebastian chasing down the owl in the rain, so that he could have all the pieces in place to present when he arrived as a different character.

Ciel was sitting at the head of the table, "We're fortunate Sebastian finished most preparations in advance." Grey seemed care free as he smiled "yes my stomach agrees with you, let's eat shall we?" he was far too eager, not even noticing a missing person, because he knew he hadn't killed anyone else in the manor. However the good doctor said "Wait a moment please, who are we missing?" The lovely opera singer Irene asked "but I thought we were all present, who hasn't joined us?" she thought it over before answering the doctors question "ah, yes of course Mr. Phelps is absent" her partner spoke up "oh he's so quite; it's easy not to notice" followed by Mr. Woodley stating "over indulge last night did he?" before laughing the matter off.

Doctor Arthur looked very serious and worried as he stated "Maybe not, I just think with what's happened so far, we should go check his rooms," Ciel looked serious too, our guests got up and made their way to the room, Ciel explained along the way that he was placed into his room due to not wanting to be adjacent where Siemens was killed, some rushed there, however many others slowly made our way there. I surely knew I couldn't run their in a mad dash like the others, I was sure I would become physically sick; I stuck back with Mey-Rin and Lady Irene Diaz.

As we made our entrance to the room, I noticed yet another broken down door that would require fixing, they had found a clock that was broken giving the time of death 2:38 AM, I could smell the poison in the young man's body, It was easy to tell that it was a snakes doing. After moving the body and Ciel ordering Tanaka to set up morning tea in the drawing room so that we could go over who died when, Arthur seemed to be taking charge of this investigation, however he would never be able to solve it because he doesn't know all the details.

I helped set up the drawing room, with cake, tea and biscuits, all were seated except for us servants, Mey-Rin kept her arm around me, she kept stating that I did not look well and should be resting, however I refused, I was not going to let Sebastian and the young master down because of a little nausea. Once we all claimed where we were and when we saw Sebastian the young doctor proclaimed that Sebastian was killed after 2:50 AM, it was glorious for me to see the confused look on Earl Grey's face, 'yes squirm you worm.'

The doctor used sound information to determine the times of death and wrote up a list of who could have committed the murders, the only person who was clear was the doctor himself, even I was a suspect for Sebastian's murder. Grimsby questioned out loud "Who killed who?" Mr. Woodley was quick to point fingers just like earlier "It's clear to me, if no one could have done it alone the obvious likely suspects are the people who arrived as a pair."

Grimsby was outraged and stood up shouting "Trapped here with a murderer and branded as a criminal ourselves, unacceptable!" Irene tried to get her partner to sit down, "Please, you must calm down Grimsby!" Arthur agreed with her, "Yes, calm yourselves, and just to make myself clear; I wasn't suggesting the murders were done as a pair."

Arthur was cut off, and most people jumped as Mr. Woodley he slammed his fist down on the small coffee table making the tea sets clink loudly, "I've had enough, I refuse to be held here!" He looked ready to leave but our young master spoke up ceasing Woodley's actions. "And where exactly would you go; given the situation I cannot allow you to go gallivanting about," "Lord Phantomhive" Woodley spat the name out as if disgusted with it.

This had put us servants on edge, he continued shouting "This entire mess is your" he was paused as Ciel looked up to him and questioned "my what?" it looked like Woodley was going to shut his mouth and back down however with enough witnesses in the room, he suddenly had the balls to speak his mind. "You're doing; I know about you, yes that's it you had this planned from the beginning your to do away with us all, as the Queen's mongrel!" He was sounding like a mad man however once he brought up the Queen Ciel spoke up in a sinister voice, "Woodley, there is no need to begin frothing at the mouth, now be a good boy and sit," his voice was final, I personally thought it would have been funny if he face planted the ground like my uncle InuYasha use to every time my Aunt Kagome said the word 'sit'.

My internal amusing thoughts was cut off as Woodley lost all sense of thought and rationality and all he wanted to do was strike the young master while screaming "You presume to give me orders!" The rest of us didn't move knowing Tanaka was the butler and in charge he was now responsible for keeping the Earl Phantomhive safe and would intervene, and so he did.

He intercepted Mr. Woodley's arm and flipped him over onto his back, and then flipped him over again while he was down onto his front, using his arm to keep him incapacitated while he spoke. "You are clearly in some discomfort, I'm very sorry, but on this estate we are not in the habit of allowing people to strike our young master. Your station does not matter to us, nor your birth nor your age, you'll be shown no mercy, it's our rule; I hope you'll keep it in mind."

Mr. Woodley simply stated "What's wrong with this bloody manor, dam you," however Doctor Arthur was intrigued "But how did he do that, I never even saw him move?" It was Lau who answered "oh that; it's the Japanese art of Baritsu I believe."

The Doctor was ecstatic learning this, "Sorry, Baritsu? Tell me more this is such excellent material, B-A-R," he began spelling out the word as he quickly wrote down the information. He was interrupted by Ciel speaking up to Tanaka, "That's enough, thank you for your assistance," he nodded to the young master and let the larger man up of the floor, Ciel knew that using that fighting style and moving that fast wasn't so easy on Tanaka these days.

Ciel continued saying "and as for you Mr. Woodley, may I safely assume we will meet with no further defiance on your part?" after a pause he continued "Now then back to business, the only person we are certain is innocent is Doctor Arthur, therefore I believe the safest and fairest way to proceed is to allow him to determine our course of action." The doctor was shocked "Me, really, are you sure?" Ciel confirmed he was positive and asked if anyone else disagreed, however Grimsby and Irene both noted that he seemed trust worthy and that the proposal was fair and smart idea.

I began to zone out the talk, I got the gist of it, they were asking the one taking over the 'case' to decide what they would do next, that being said he wanted to search for the key to Ciel's room, so they agreed to go back to the cellar and search his corpse, Lord Grey, Finny, Bard, Doctor Arthur and Ciel all made their way to where the bodies were.

'Heads up Sebastian, they wish to search your body for the key,' I could feel him making a mad dash for the cellar after putting something in our room. I looked worse than earlier today and I was being to sag, finding it difficult to stand straight, it was Lau who spoke up "You do not look so well, my dear maybe you should lay down and rest?" the others in the room agreed, "I'll take her too her room, right away" Mey-Rin spoke up, however Woodley huffed and said "maybe it was the two maids who did it, covering for each other and knocking off her husband because he found out, now they are leaving because she's 'sick.'" He had made air quotation marks, "and maybe one of the others will just turn up dead all of a sudden!" It was Irene who spoke up, "that is enough, she is obviously in need of care, the love of her life was taken from her this morning, show some sympathy."

After being chewed out twice in a row, Mey-Rin and I made our way to Sebastian's and my room, she helped me get dressed in a long white nightie and tucked me into bed, she walked out and closed the door right when I heard Sebastian state 'they are heading to the bedroom to check it now…dearest?' I was so sluggish and was close to just passing out, 'yeah I know', 'I'm starting to worry about this, you're a demon; even a half breed shouldn't get this sick.' I didn't answer him as the others arrived opening the door without knocking, they didn't know I was in here after all.

Finny gasped "someone's in the bed!" his voice pulled me from my half asleep slumber, I was using Kagura's abilities to naturally take note of everyone in and on the manor grounds, I moaned and moved lifting my head, it was Ciel who spoke "Ren, why are you here?" I spoke, "Mey-Rin brought me to bed, I have been feeling sick all morning, the others agreed I should rest, what is it yous need?" They all seemed hesitant to say, they must have felt bad for disturbing me, however the Earl Grey did not as he simply stated "We need to search the room for the key to the master chambers of course, you wouldn't know where it is, would you?"

I could hear the accusation in his voice, "no sorry, I don't and that is only for the butler to know, not even me; his wife would know where he placed it, but yous are welcome to search the room," I laid back down, nearly falling asleep even with others present, "ah Master she doesn't look so good, should we maybe do something?" Finny always the generous big heart, "once we are finished we will get Mey-Rin to bring her some water and a bucket." That seemed to make Finny relax and begin checking, he actually lifted the bed with me on it so that he and Bard could check under it.

The Earl Grey noted early into their search that the quarters were bigger then he suspected, "is that due to him sharing with his wife?" Bard responded "No, he might have been a servant but he was a high ranking one, his wife moved in recently once they were married, he had this room for years prior."

Ciel asked the other two men in the room if they may have known where he would have stashed it, seeing as I did not, "Can't say I do, have never been in here before" Ciel agreed with them also noting "I can't be much help either, I've only been in here twice since I've gave him the room," with that determined they continue with the search, I was so out of it that I hadn't even known that there was cats in our closet, 'oh boy so that was what he was doing before he made his way to the cellar earlier' I thought.

The other men in the room exclaimed out loud the obvious situation as the cats came jumping out as Ciel opened the door, "that fiend, I did not say to the housing of these cats!" Finny however begun patting and playing with one, stating that he thought it liked him. But Ciel didn't care as his allergies began to act up, the Earl Grey quickly checked all of the wardrobe not finding anything, they left the cats on the bed with me and Ciel covered his nose and mouth with a handkerchief.

I could feel him glaring at me, thinking I must have known about the cats at least, "did you know?" he asked out loud, the others looked over seeing if I was still awake, however it was hard to sleep with all the noise they were making, I tried to sit up more against the metal bars that made up the head board. "No, but you know Sebastian, he wouldn't leave an animal out in the rain" 'maybe except for Pluto, which I remembered we sent him back to the underworld, where he could stay out of mischief.'

The Earl Grey was going through our bottom draw, well mainly Sebastian's, all of my clothes stayed sealed in my armour not requiring me to use any of his clothes storage, I was surprised they didn't question me about it. "I haven't come across a single personal item in here, so where's he originally from anyway?" It was Bard who responded "Don't know, he wasn't exactly the kind of guy you got chummy with; all I knew was that he was better at his job than anyone I've ever seen, the perfect butler in every way you could think off." I smiled at that, 'oh yeah Sebastian was going to drink that complement up.'

Finny spoke up "well I don't know nothing either, suppose the young master or his wife might," I could hear Finny didn't want to say that, he wanted to shield me and prevent me from crying or become more hurt and pained, after all they all assumed I was sick due to the loss of my husband. Ciel spoke up taking the light away from me, "No I don't actually, I'm as much in the dark as any of you, I don't know where he came from what he done or who he'd served, nor was I interested to in that matter. I simply didn't care, I would have accepted anyone at that time provided they are loyal to me and help me to achieve my goals." It was interesting to hear Ciel's side of it, so he had been desperate in his need for help and just agreed to contract with a demon and then after thought off what he wanted.

"And those would be?" the Earl Grey asked picking up from where Ciel had finished, I had spoken up taking the attention away from Ciel, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but my husband never spoke about his past, simply stated it was too painful to recall, so I never brought it up again, after all, all that mattered was our present and future." I let a tear slip, seeing if the little twiggy shit who killed him and caused me pain was even going to react or show feelings of being guilty, but he didn't; he simply stood with his hands raise and sitting on the back of his head.

It was the doctor who spoke up "I think it's time to admit defeat, we aint going to find it in here," the other Earl in the room spoke up again "then the tour continues where to next?" They filtered out of the room, but before doing so Ciel said "I'll have Mey-Rin come take care of you." I nodded in understanding, and slid back down into the bed getting more comfortable again and slipping away into a deep sleep.

I was awoken suddenly feeling pain on my face, it was so abrupt like being hit that I actually jumped back and was expecting an attacker, it took me a while to realize that it was Sebastian who was struck yet again. I relaxed looking around I noticed the glass of water and a bucket next to my bed, I drank like my life depended on it, I wasn't feeling so sick anymore however was exhausted. It was obvious that Sebastian healed himself after being striped and examined for the key's whereabouts, not knowing it was in him this whole time.

It was late evening, my clock read just past 7PM, I wasn't too surprised seeing as Sebastian was doing all the work, I slowly got up and changed, it was then that Sebastian came back. He was in his disguise and it was rather strange to see him like that and he sounded older, he removed it saying "are you alright?" I smiled "I am feeling slightly better now; maybe it was lack of sleep and an open wound that had caused me to be unwell?"

He looked skeptical, but added "you are young even by demon standards, I didn't take that into consideration." It was the first time he showed affection and care, he placed his forehead to mine, however it was like he was burned, he gasped and took a step back. I noticed something concerned him, "what is it?" I was worried but he played it off, I could tell he was lying but I let it slide. "It seems the servants need help with preparing dinner tonight, I best be off" his voice changed to that of Jeremy's as he donned his facial disguise for the remained of the night, however he paused "stay in bed till the guests leave, that is an order from me."

His voice held finality, I changed back "and remove that," he pointed his finger towards my armour piece around my neck returning back to my demon form, I did as he stated as he was leaving, I was back in a nightie and slipped back into bed, I knew something was wrong but he would tell me once all this was over.

I woke just as the sun was rising, I would have gotten up but I knew guests were still here, I looked up and Mey-Rin was sitting in a chair slumped over asleep, I tapped her shoulder, "ah, Ren!" she was using her normal voice, until her glasses were placed on properly. I hadn't expected her to be there, "Why are you here?" I hadn't shown my demon self since the first day we had meet, seeing we were around other humans regularly; I kept my human side on show more often.

"Well you see, I was ordered by the master to make sure you don't do anything strenuous, and to see to what you need." She explained to me, I got up and dressed myself, "ah sorry, but what is that?" Mey-Rin, had pointed to my diamond shaped armour piece, sure they had seen me in my demon form, and they knew what Sebastian and I were, however they hadn't seen this object or knew what I used it for.

"Ah this?" I used that moment to place it on myself, dressing me in the clothes that Nina had tailored just for me, "ahh~ that is incredible Mrs. Michaelis…" she was awed however dropped of sad once she remembered that Sebastian was dead, oh that's right he wasn't alive to the rest of them, I wonder how they would remedy that?

I made my way to the main staircase, and to the servant quarters, I meet up with the others, "ah so have the guests left already?" I asked however Tanaka being more knowledgeable stated "I believe Jeremy and the young master are still entertaining Doctor Arthur in the greenhouse." I nodded, I hadn't sealed my demon looks nor abilities away seeing as Sebastian told me not too, he also seemed to be more aware of what ever was causing me discomfort, so I would continue to heed his words. "Okay then, I want yous to clean up all the destroyed doors in this house, measure them out and start the repair's, I'll go wait on the young Lord and his guests."

I made my way out the manor and towards the greenhouse, I could feel Sebastian's true form being released, it was intense after all, I saw the darkness through the glass windows of the greenhouse, then the door opened and a scared and screaming Doctor Arthur came barreling out into me, he seemed to scream once more when he saw my features and continued running stating "not another one!"

He entered his carriage and left the manor, 'I highly doubt that we would ever see him again, maybe hear of him though, he was an author after all.' I was at the entry when the young Lord and Sebastian made their way to me, "I want a bed and all things he may need to be brought out here, as this will be the best place for his snakes as well." I noticed the young snake man behind them; his smell keenly reminded me off the snake's poison that killed Mr. Phelps. "I thought I told you to stay in bed," I looked up to my mate, "well I needed to make sure everything was fixed and cleaned; besides I can only stay in bed so long."

As we walked back to the manor Sebastian noted that it was strange that Ciel allowed this character called Snake to join the servants and stay, Ciel countered; giving good reasons and so it was dropped, but then there was how they were going to remedy Sebastian's death and bring him back to life, and it figures that he would have something dramatic planned.

Sebastian and I were to stay out of sight until the funeral the next day as the young lord had to contact the Undertaker and start preparations. "So this mission wasn't so easy was it?" I chided him, I did mention he was making it harder on himself, but he didn't listen, I was sure it was a male thing not a human condition to not listening to their wives. He smirked "were you worried?" I frowned at him, "no but a kick to the face could have been avoided." However he had a strange look in his eye as we both patted the kitty's on the bed, they had really made themselves at home in our room, "well you had me worried.." he seemed angry but it wasn't quite that, he was more concerned but angered at the whole situation and timing of it all.

I quirked my eyebrow, this wasn't what I had expected from him, he played with my three tails as normal, "it seems you will need to take it very easy, no more sealing yourself, your with child after all." I froze, okay it was a possibility however I didn't think the issues that came with it would show up so quickly. I remembered back to my mother's other pregnancies and it twigged 'oh yeah, she had terrible experiences.' "Demons are different to humans and Shinigami, this will not be anything that you would expect, so listen to me for direction," he stated with finality I nodded being submissive, he was older and wiser I will trust his judgement.

We set out our clothes for the funeral the next day, I had a full black veil to help hide my demon features more, as for my hair, we are going to claim it greyed from stress, after all the other servants knew I was 'different' but they were very gullible. I responded to the young master's call seeing as Sebastian was to not be seen until he gets up out of his coffin. All others were sent invites and informed of Sebastian's death, that being Lady Elizabeth, the servants, Soma, Agni and of course the Undertaker who was in on it all.

With the rain gone the felines were released back outside, food was gathered from our estates land and dinner was prepared, we gave the other servants the time off, meanwhile Tanaka and I worked as the head butler and house keeper. After a long day I returned to our room, Sebastian was obviously beyond bored, I laughed at the look on his face, "See I told you it was hard to stay sitting in a room for long periods of time." It only made his mood worsen, I kept his mind off of his obvious frustrations of inactivity, he only had to wait till night fall then he could start working.

He continued to run his clawed nails over my still extremely flat stomach, I knew from his memories that demonlings (children) were not a necessity for the Northern demons and having a child was considered stranger then not having them. Malphas always thought he wouldn't have any as it wasn't a priority of his, unlike my demon clan it was extremely important as we were nearly extinct, and having more demon blood running through their veins was important. I wondered what he thought, I couldn't get a read on his emotions or thoughts, he just looked at my womb blankly; "speak" was my simply command. It seemed to do the trick snapping him out of his thoughts, he looked at me confused and then realized when he caught onto my thoughts, "you're not wrong, I never wanted or considered having demonlings but this isn't unwanted either."

I nodded my head understanding where he was coming from, "what should I expect seeing as this young one is going to nearly be a full demon?" there was a pause of silence, normally when a female in my clan falls pregnant they stay with the other females in the clan, in my case I should be home with my family. "Our young live off of the demon powers their parents possess so that they can grow, that means I will need to stay close to you and also pass my powers to you, as I don't know if you would have enough for the hunger of a demonling…" his face showed perverted thoughts, "I can think of a few ways I can give you my power," his clawed hands pulled my waist to his body, "oh my really like that hey?" he had a knowing smirk, 'seems tonight is going to be exhausting.'

I awoke tired however I used my armour to dress but left it unsealed as a necklace keeping my swords locked away but not my true being. I placed my long silver hair into a low bun and had my veil up out of the way, Sebastian was tending to the young Lord this morning before he rushes ahead of us to make it to his own funeral, so long as he stayed out of sight then all would be fine.

Last night after our exhausting workout of 'feeding' our demonling, Sebastian fixed the doors and cleaned the manor, he also re supplied all the food in storage and prepped breakfast, so it would be ready for the young Lord. I began my day cleaning the dining room and setting up the table, the others were excused to get ready for the funeral. Tanaka prepared our carriages for us all to make our way to the church where we would meet the others there.

We all arrived in two carriages, Tanaka, myself and the Earl rode together, meanwhile Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard rode together, we met Soma and Agni, we were all about to walk into the church, the bells ringing were grating on my sensitive ears. I would be glad to get this over with, however the scent I picked up paused me in my tracks, it was the little girls smell that I tracked down in the forest, the one who took my necklace medo stone. I turned when I saw a little blond girl, she was crying and she flung herself into Ciel's arms saying "oh Ciel I am so sorry." Her voice was high pitch and ringing just like the bells, I lowered my head, I couldn't and wouldn't make a scene here, I will inform Ciel of it later.

He had called her Lizzie, I figure this must be the Lady Elizabeth that is to become the young Lord's future wife, she was sweet and very kind, she looked up to me not being able to see my face due to the black veil, I also had my hair back in a low bun, using my side bangs to cover my pointed ears. It was all we could do for the time being, seeing as I was pregnant, Sebastian said he would help teach me how to hide certain features and change colors and so on; it would take a while to get down though.

"Who is this Ciel?" The little blond girl hadn't met me before, he cleared his throat "this is Mrs. Ren Michaelis, Sebastian's wife and my manor's house keeper, she was employed recently," I bowed to her "it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth, I have heard a lot of good things about you from our Lord and the servants of our manor," I wasn't expecting her to hug me, I was shocked as she said "I am so sorry for your lost" I softly smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, "thank you child."

Sebastian was in his favorite black butler garb he was laid down on a pile of white lilies, as an open casket, I wanted to torment him just like Ciel got to, when he was playing dead earlier however his voice was warning me saying 'or else', made me stop my fun scheming. As we walked to the sight he was to be buried I was walking next to Ciel and Elizabeth, mean while the others were crying or softly talking to each other.

"So why did you send Pluto away?" was Ciel's way of making small talk, honestly I should have asked him or informed him, however I left it to Sebastian to deal with. "he was a danger to the estate, some other supernatural being could have made him theirs and therefore do their bidding, he is better of back home; we all are," he looked up, I noticed he liked to learn more about us demons and such and it was helpful that Sebastian was not allowed to lie to the young master. "You could have at least told me," he snapped but there was no real venom or anger behind his words, I smiled "aw but master I thought I would be the only dog on the premises?" I looked like he kicked me, however he looked shocked, I never really told him my species, "What now?" he asked but was cut off by the Undertaker saying "we're here."

There was an already empty grave hole perfect for Sebastian to fill in, I watched as Finny, Bard, Agni and Tanaka lowered his coffin into the grave, the grave stone read ' _Sebastian Michaelis, died March, 1889 may you be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead'_ this Undertaker sure had a funny sense of humor, however something else was funny about him too, something my instincts couldn't quite pinpoint. The soil was placed in, and Ciel watched all sad, Lizzie approached and outright jumped into Ciel's arms crying about how Sebastian lied to him, he said he would never leave him however he has done just that, and just like that all begun to cry except for Tanaka, Undertaker, Ciel and I, Soma even joined in the hug and promised they would never leave him like that.

I found myself smiling 'something interesting my dear?' I heard Sebastian ask, he however could hear everything going on, 'yeah, he has a lot of people who love and take care of him, the same goes for you.' That seemed to make him go quite, "He and I are lucky indeed to be so well loved by people such as you, come he wouldn't want us to linger here like this." Ciel's words were soft and caring, 'oh my gods, the pair of you just love the dramatics don't you?' I heard him chuckle, everyone slowly begun to turn away and leave, however only a few steps away, Sebastian begun to ring the grave bell, making us all pause.

"That's strange the grave bell's ringing; there's no wind or nothing" Finny's astute attention picked up, "well perhaps you ought to do something then, the bell isn't there for show; its built in as a safety mechanism there's only one reason for it to ring." The Undertaker playing coy, the others looked shocked and surprised however they all rushed back as Bard shouted "Get him outta there!" Once they all dug up the ground and collected his casket they opened it up, a flower came tumbling out, he sat up all laid back stating "ah it was getting quite cramped inside that box, I assume you're all…" He had opened his eyes to address the others, however he could only say 'oh' as all those present dog piled him.

Finny's head slammed into Sebastian's giving us three red foreheads and head aches, I was a little dizzy after that, however they were crying stating "Sebastian you came back…" and "I thought I lost another comrade, how could you do that to me!" Sebastian was actually not angry, like I thought he would be, maybe he is getting use to humans after all. "Everyone please collect yourselves…ah~" I smirked serves him right for being dramatic and loving attention.

I stayed back with Tanaka, "well that was easy enough, we didn't have to do anything too elaborate," Sebastian stated quite relieved, "one might wish for servants a tad less gullible" Ciel had given Sebastian an handkerchief to help clean him up, I waited back as Tanaka went up to the black butler "Sebastian, it's about time I returned this to you.." he clipped the major domo's pin onto his jacket, I could tell the way he was speaking that he had expected this, yes Tanaka is very sharp for an old man. "It is the symbol of the earl Phantomhive's butler, thus it is not mine to keep, I can think of no better place for it then here; upon your coat," Tanaka turned back around with a happy look on his face stating "a Phantomhive butler dying before his master, that sort of thing is unforgivable you know, utterly unforgivable, ho, ho, ho."

I walked beside the old timer, I noticed that Sebastian knelt down to Ciel, perhaps making his ego bigger, and both stating that the demon Sebastian was once again his head butler and until the end when lie becomes the truth, would be the only time they would part. It made me sad to know that the timeline had changed and that this Ciel was not going to become Pennywise, but a contract was a contract regardless and a meal is a meal, who am I to get in the way.

 **Aright, so I had decided a long time ago that she was going to meet Sebastian AKA Malphas, I really like Malphas the demon, he's popular and has easy access to his information and Sebastian's personality and actions aligns with his, I also always planned for her to have kids, she is an heir and has to allow the clan to grow and hopefully the next traveler and law keeper/bearer come along. However there's a lot more to it than that, I also thought that a ripple in time and a change in timeline will also allow differences to happen and explain anything that changes. I hope people enjoy this, let me know yay or nay and what not, thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

'The search' Revival Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, pre-warning this one has more blood and gore and also lemon, just in case it isn't your thing.**

With that event over and done with, we (Sebastian and I) bought everything for Snake's new room (the greenhouse) once he was given the basic training and the information of what the footman of the Phantomhive estate, he was quiet and didn't really care about much. I picked up quickly on the fact that he was one off the circus people that didn't pay with his life, apparently the young Lord telling him that his friends went into hiding; he was also different and apparently knows Sebastian is more than meets the eye but doesn't know exactly what he is.

I slowly begun training with Sebastian in between our many obligations, it had taken a while for me to hide my facial markings and pointed ears, it felt like I was exerting a lot of energy, so I kept the gold eyes and silver/grey hair, it would have to do.

Sebastian's hand running over my tails cut me out of my thoughts, 'I can't hear your thoughts' he stated via my mind, I sighed and rolled over looking at him sitting up next to me, "my dearest I was just thinking that I wonder how long my gestation period will take, we aren't human after all," he paused he looked a little confused, then shocked followed by understanding. "I didn't think about it at all, well your mum's was what 7 to 8 months so if I'm a bird that's 1 month but I am in the form of a human that's 9 months which gives us 8 months you're a dog that's 2 months minus the 9 month period for a human and soul reaper which gives you 7 months, so 7 or 8 months…that doesn't give us long at all."

Malphas looked troubled, he was right it was April already and I know we conceived in March so due date would be in September or October, it didn't help that we didn't have a nest or family or other demon help for when the baby is due. Malphas would have to deliver after all we had no idea what our child will come out like. I heard his thoughts change to another topic that was causing us both trouble, I was lacking more energy than usual and was far hungrier and not just for human food but for souls as well.

I took his hand in mine, he wasn't in his usual butler attire nor had his gloves on, his voice dropped to his normal tone when it was just us with no prying ears around. His thoughts were interrupted "it'll be alright Malphas, I can hunt and eat souls, I will need to just beat the Grimm reapers to the dearly departed first; it's not like I haven't eat a human or soul before anyway, I am already draining you a lot due to our young one." He listened in obviously still thinking on all the things we still needed to do, we hadn't told anyone else either, however I think the other savant's are catching onto something being wrong as I am more exhausted and tired not to mention hungry then sick all of a sudden.

If only I could get to the soul society just to rebuild up my strength from the reishi in the air, that would boost my powers and have more to offer my growing young, but it is dangerous to go there in this time period especially while Aizen is there regardless if he is weaker in these years. Malphas and I planned on living these years through until the date he sent me back to this timeline, but I have no idea if I will need to go to that town especially if the timeline was changed Ciel won't become Pannywise and that will warrant no reason for me to go there nor him to leave the nine realms of the underworld. Who would think one simple Angle (god Apostles) would make such a change in time; I wonder what god they served and how come they changed course.

I sighed, I felt lips pressed to mine and a push of his energy into my body for the child, he was far more exhausted lately due to having to share his power with me, he couldn't just go out and gorge himself while in a contract and even if he could he didn't like too, If I did, which I will have to I will also need to eat the human's body, I could do that, I just hope that the Grimm reapers do not think its Malphas once they realize the soul is also gone.

Once our lips parted, I noticed his eyes were glowing a brighter red; as he gets weaker his eyes glow brighter, that was how you knew a demon was closer to their braking point, I sighed "thank you my mate, I will start hunting tomorrow night…" I didn't get to finish, "you should tell the young lord, if you get too much attention then the Earl Phantomhive might be ordered by the Queen to track down the one doing the crimes, but you do need souls…"

I curled up next to him, patting the kitty cat between us, it had become more common for us to feed the kitties on the grounds and to smuggle the little ones into our room at night, we (the servant's included) feed them outside seeing as we didn't have a huge hell hound to feed anymore. I kissed him to break his train of thought, "I will inform the young lord tomorrow after Lau and Ran- Mao visit, I also forgot to mention that Lizzie was the one who grabbed my necklace, he will need to deal with that." Sebastian went to finish his Butler duties before morning rise. I picked up that I refer to my husband and mate as his demon name when we are alone or I am thinking about him however whenever I refer to his human duties or out loud with others present I automatically call him his human appointed name, which is lucky because I would not want to be the one to blurt out his real name.

I was beyond tired, I would need to rest as for tomorrow, Sebastian and I were to wait on our guests and the master while the other three are trying to help Snake catch up on training and how to do chores around the house; however his role was not that hard, not like the others. I found him interesting to talk to, he had multiple personalities but I honestly wondered if he could hear the thoughts or instincts of his snakes seeing as he was half snake.

I woke up abruptly by Sebastian quickly changing into a new suite, "my dearest it's time to prepare for the day," he seemed rushed and in a hurry, 'what's up?' I thought "I accidentally fell behind in my chores and now need to rush to make up for it, plus our guests are arriving earlier than expected and I only got informed…" in a memory I saw Snake try to inform him of the telephone call however he forgot to inform him right away, but they were now arriving at lunch time instead, and I could hear in my mates voice he was still exhausted from sharing his power with me.

I sprang up and placed on my armour, I followed him out promptly after making our bed and taking the kitty outside and feeding them all, I walked into the kitchen, 'I'll take over here, get the master up, he shouldn't get use to waking up late.' I turned to Mey-Rin, "can you please set the dining room for breakfast," I started placing the food onto trays, we had fruit, scones, bread rolls and jams plus a new Earl Grey tea, prepared in a pot on a tray.

Once we were all standing beside to the side in the dining room and Sebastian mentioned Ciel's daily schedule, "wait, Lunch time, I thought they would be here at dinner time?" Ciel enquired about the time change "well that was the original plan, however you know how he likes to 'pop' in and he has decided to come for lunch instead, my lord" Ciel simply nodded "very well then, nothing much we can do about it."

I accompanied Ciel back to his office, once Sebastian passed out all of the chores to the others, he quickly departed to start on lunch, "my lord, I would like to talk to you about some important things in private, if I may?" 'Man I hated the way the English are so polite and push rank above everyone else, however I knew the young Lord didn't think like that at all.' He paused and looked over his should at me, "sure…" he sounded unsure but continued to his office that was part of his bedroom chambers. I collected a chair off to the side next to the shelves of books, possibly to help him reach the higher up ones, I sat down in front of him, and this seemed to make him far more interested. I was more exhausted this day as it was, and sitting would quell that along with the sick feeling I always got after eating human food no matter how great it tasted.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" his elbows were on his desk and his fingers laced together, I nodded "actually a few things, I forgot to mention a while ago about something, which I really shouldn't have, it's about my necklace, I know who has it, but that's where it gets troublesome, it seems your fiancée is the one who picked it up that day from the forest." He looked shocked and worried, scared even, yes it was obvious that Lizzie was his most loved person in the world besides the servants even if he denies it, he seemed to be similar to my mate in that way, always denying his affections towards others. "Are you sure, how do you know and since when?"

His questions were snapping out at rapid fire, "I realized at Sebastian's fake funeral, I didn't say anything as there was too many people, I however know it is the young lady because of her scent, I never forget a scent no matter how much time has passed my lord, I thought I would inform you off this, I honestly don't know a way to approach this kind of situation and retrieve it, even if I did I would not leave." I mumbled the last part more in thought however he picked up on it, "am I to presume that this is due to you now being mated to Sebastian?" he had a knowing smirk like he was teasing me. "Yes and no," I sighed, I had no idea how one human informed another they were expecting a demon spawn and had nothing neither prepared nor knew the due date as things were different for demons. "I am with child, so I wouldn't travel in that state for safety reasons, but also we normally stick to our mates and family during this 'event.'"

I saw pure shock on his face, "yous can have children!" I face palmed at his words, he seemed to recollect himself and continued in a mature manner, "How is this supposed to happen, if you don't mind me asking?" I shrugged my shoulders, "well we don't know when I am due however we think September or October this year, but our young one is extremely hungry and that is why both Sebastian and I are exhausted, we are using our power to feed our unborn child, where normally eating souls is what we would do while in the living world, I will need to hunt and eat humans and their souls too, this was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

He looked disgusted, shocked and surprised, "and you need my permission to hunt humans because it may gain the attention of certain people, I see" he looked contemplative, "what about these Grimm Reapers, they have mentioned their hatred for demons in the past and will probably get in the way." I nodded, "maybe we could finish this discussion after your talk with Lau while Sebastian is present, and he knows more about this kind of thing as he is older and not to mention a Northern demon." Ciel sighed and said very well, only now hearing the sound of horses pulling a carriage up to his house, "what the bloody hell is he doing here so early!" the young lord looked peeved, I smiled now placing the chair back where I got it from, "well my lord you know how he likes to 'pop' in," I quoted my mate.

Sebastian only managed to finish and get a small dinning arrangement prepped for him, with a pumpkin soup and a few bread rolls from breakfast with some protein and leafy green salad, as we stood to the side; I noticed Lau and Ran-Mao eye me, "so did you get yet another employee?" Lau asked, "yes his name is Snake," Ciel mentioned of handed while reading the newspaper that Lau brought him, "ah no my lord, I meant the grey haired woman, but I must say she looks familiar, don't you think Ran-Mao?" The quite lady looked up from her pumpkin soup and nodded in agreement. Sebastian spoke up "Ah~ this is Ren Michaelis my wife, it seems my death caused her hair to turn silver," "Ah yes, I remember now!" Ran-Moa continued to pick up her soup and look at it in a quizzical way and as if she didn't want it and wanted someone to take it from her, I knelt down to her, "Do you wish for something else Lady Ran-Mao?" the lady simply nodded and stated in a dry voice "yes, please," I took her bowl from her and left the room. I found some fried rice that I made for the servants, it was good, a recipe from my home maids and cooks, and it wasn't something that was presentable to a guest under normal circumstances. This wasn't a normal circumstance and Ran-Mao was Chinese, I spooned it into a new bowl and walked out with it, I was sure this was more to her tastes; I collected chop sticks as I was leaving the kitchen.

I placed the bowl down in front of the young lady and collected the other plate she refused to touch; I handed her the chop sticks and stepped back into my position, I saw how ridged Sebastian was and the look of horror on Ciel's face, but Ran-Moa couldn't stop shoveling it into her mouth after her first taste of it. Lau looked over briefly as he continued to chew on his, "I must say, can I try some of this rice you have made, it has been far too long since I have had this kind of dish," I bowed, "Of course, I will be back in a moment with your meal," I left, collected it and returned. 'I knew it was harder to get dishes from other countries here in England and not to mention some just couldn't be bothered to cook it or were not good at it; after all cooking is an art.

"Are you telling me this Hospital claims to bring the dead back to life?" Ciel asked finally putting the newspaper down, a simple "Yes, exactly" came from Lau around his eating, "even if it's true, we have no interest in the occult," I was surprised that he wasn't jumping in to help seeing as he went through an occult experience, "and if it's something else entirely?" Lau asked trying to get a bite from the young Earl. And bite he did, "like what?" Lau became more serious, "I may have heard a rumor or two; it seems Karnstein Hospital, does an awful lot of business at the docks you have me 'supervising.'" "Drugs?" Ciel questioned, "no people, they've made use of human trafficking trade to smuggle large numbers from overseas," Sebastian summarized for Ciel "so then they are raising the dead not via cult means but through illicit human experiments."

Lau nodded his head in agreement "yes I believe so," however Ciel huffed and said "that sort of accusation certainly warrants a closer look, if it is true we better resolve this as quickly as we can, Sebastian investigate at once," I smiled noticing his delight at something different to do, something he would now consider fun, "yes it would be my pleasure."

I cleaned up once our guest left, I collected the items and washed the dishes and put them away and arrived to the Earl's office, just as my mate did, I gave him a knowing smirk, however was surprised to see him dressed as a doctor, so he seemed to be really into playing dress up, wouldn't be the first time after all. I sat in the chair as Sebastian said out loud "I have done as you asked," Ciel responded "as quick as ever I see…" he then noticed what Sebastian was wearing "what in the world are you wearing?" he then noticed me sitting in the chair next to his book shelves, Sebastian smiled "you know what they say my lord: when in Rome do as the Romans do, now then I've learned something rather interesting."

"Yes, let's hear it," I leaned back it seems that when Sebastian collects information, it tended to be a lot. "According to a certain nurse- my possessiveness flared up, he looked pointedly at me as he continued to speak, however I looked down checking and cleaning my nails. "the hospital sponsors a secret club of sorts known as the Aurora society; their goal is to achieve man kinds perfect salvation- I made an amused sound that no one noted- "through medicine, to that end they perform illegal experiments funded by nobility, unfortunately I found no evidence of their activities with in the hospital itself."

"In which case our last option is to infiltrate an Aurora gathering," Sebastian spoke up again, "It so happens I was able to uncover the time and place of the next meeting; a passenger ship departing from South Hampton on the 17th of April."

Ciel was tapping his finger on his desk, as he huffed and said "a gathering on board a ship how very like the nobility," after a pause and a change to his scent to indicate his slight fear he asked again "did you say on the 17th of April?" he shot up and out of his chair while banging his hands onto the desk, before demanding "What's the name of the vessel?" Sebastian simply stated "it's a new passenger vessel built by the majestic star line; the Campania."

Ciel's fist tightened, "Lizzie and her family are also going to be on board that ship, Sebastian procure first class accommodation on that ship immediately," "right away my Lord." I continued to sit in the room board out of my mind and my nails picked clean, I relaxed my hold on my looks allowing my sharper demon nails to come through so that I could use their point to reach under the other nails. Ciel sighed still worried, "don't worry my lord with you and Sebastian there as well as her family she will be more then safe," I stated but I looked up to him through my eye lashes, "you really care about her, don't you." It wasn't so much as a question as it was a statement, however he responded "she is my fiancée and it is my duty to do so, besides no Phantomhive would fail protecting their intended wife."

It was such a robotic and neutral answer, since he became the Earl and was more than rich enough to take care of his fiancée he was then granted permission to from her family, an engagement only lasts two years therefore he will be marring her when he is 15 years old, he will need to grow, possibly extra feeding and training will be needed, after all he is only great as an Earl due to Sebastian. "It's alright to admit you have feelings for her, you're going to be her husband when your like what 15, so you better start getting a more romantic feel for her and hopefully grow, I can tell you right now that women don't like being stronger and taller than their intended." I noticed he took offence of my words, however Sebastian was back, "I have procured a first class suite my lord also I decided myself, Snake and Serenity will be accompanying you, that's not a problem now is it?"

"Why are so many accompanying me, you should be enough to keep me safe, Sebastian," his voice had dropped obviously angered at my earlier words, this instead seemed to amuse Sebastian "ah my lord as Snake is your footman he is to accompany you in your travels as for myself it is rather obvious but Serenity needs to stay by my side, as she is caring my child." Ciel looked through his window with both arms behind his back, "yes we started to talk over this earlier, but needed to pause due to my guests, so do explain how this predicament has come about?" his voice dropped and he seemed rather angered and upset, I noticed the twitch on Sebastian's face as he didn't like the very miniscule threat towards his unborn, however he dropped it instead plastering a smile on his face with an knowing look, "I thought it would be pretty obvious my lord, however if you need me to go over the birds and bees talk..." he was abruptly interrupted as the young lord turned around banging his hands on the desk yet again today and was red in the face as he screamed out "I bloody know how that works I mean how yous two were stupid enough to make a very obvious weakness to the estate and for yourselves, this changes things!"

I dampened down the amusement, he wasn't wrong however that wasn't going to change the situation, Ciel sighed and said "never mind, let's go over what needs to be done" "yes my lord, Serenity needs to feed on humans and their souls, she will need quite a lot too as the child seems to be very hungry, and if she is to be strong enough to support it and herself throughout the three week journey to New York; this is the reason why we are both more exhausted than usual. Her symptoms stay mild while in my vicinity, just needs to get enough souls to tied her over." It slightly sounded like Sebastian was pleading a little, "how many?" "I'm sorry my lord?" Sebastian asked not understanding, "how many souls will she need?"

Oh great now they were speaking as if I wasn't here, I cleared my throat before answering "I normally don't eat souls nor humans however I am going to need a lot we are talking in the thousands, does England have any enemy countries that a blow to their military or an assault on their capital will be considered helpful?" I asked, they both looked surprised but then nodded in agreement and like it was a good idea.

"Well I am sure any other country would be good, there are always issues between other countries and ours, even those we have treaties with, so go and gorge as much as you wish, when do you need to do it by?" I smiled "tonight and as many until we leave on this voyage, that only gives us a week." Sebastian looked over to me worried that I might get caught by the Grimm reapers, 'don't worry my love, I will not be caught, besides it will be harder for them as Grimm reapers are cut up into managing country's they will not search outside of the country they look after.' I reassured him, 'yes that is good thinking, the last thing I want to deal with it another one of 'them.''

We had prepped for dinner after Sebastian completed his lesson's with the young lord, I was informed that he asked for more physical training, I smirked at that, I also added a little bit more food to his plate, seeing as he heard what I had to offer in advice. We were clearing the kitchen, I passed the bigger pot to Finny, "Mrs. Michaelis, you don't look so good, maybe you should go rest, we have it from here," I looked up and the other staff nodded to me, "yes Mrs. Michaelis please go rest" followed by "you've done more than enough today." Finally Sebastian spoke up "I'll check up on you once I am done here," I nodded to him and left the room, yeah I was sure the others were more than aware to my predicament.

After returning to the room, I changed my attire back to my released demon clothes, showing of my abdominal which only had a slight bump, it was so much more meaningful to me as it was now starting to show that I was carrying the life that my mate helped me build, I was caught standing in my room, rubbing my hands over the small protrusion, I looked up and caught an unfamiliar look on my mates face, however the emotion I felt from him was what I felt towards him, which I identified as love, however he would call it adoration at most. "So you are ready to leave…I still am not sure if you should go alone, I can come and keep you safe…" I had cut him off, "and leave your contract unsafe, I think not, I may be pregnant, but I aint slow and waddling already okay, I will be able to zip out of their faster than any Grimm reaper's arrival, they are slowed compared to us after all." He lowered his head in loss of the argument, I walked up to him and placed my arms around his neck, "and what if you don't get enough 'food' before we leave for the cruise?" I smiled at him thinking that he should already know the answer, "well then I will go sight-seeing yet again in foreign countries."

I rushed through Berlin, it was dark, I latched my mouth around the throat of a drunk man walking home from the pub, I pulled him into an alleyway, I ripped it with my teeth, the metallic taste was so delicious making me thirst for far more then I would care to admit, I broke both of his arms prior so that he couldn't defend himself, I used my claws to rip open his stomach, spilling his innards and then slurped them up, and broke his ribs, I dug out his heart and chewed on it, as I heard the metal clanking of a soul chain, I quickly grabbed it, and pulled him towards me ingesting his soul with one bite, it was like slurping up noodles when it came to eating a soul. Only taking ten seconds to finish this human, I moved onto the next, I continued this starting to finally feel the surge of power building up in my body, it wasn't till I came across a prison, 'how perfect; food in packages just for me.'

I paused sucking up the last poor soul as I finally felt incoming, I flashed stepped out of there and then moved to a safe distance outside of Berlin and then morphed with the wind becoming undetectable, I returned home in due time, I flexed my fingers feeling my power returned was amazing. 'Let's see how long this lasts' I heard Kagura speak up, she too could tell I was too weak and left me to focus on my unborn, I smiled at her words, 'I didn't expect to enjoy it so much,' I heard her sigh and could feel her about to get up me, however Sebastian came into the kitchen, knowing I had arrived, however he paused once he saw me. "What?" I asked "ah, well, you are filthy however you look so sexy right now," I gave him a knowing smirk, my power was making me feel more confident and cocky in a way, I wanted to jump his bones next but grind on them in a totally different way.

"No, you need a bath" was his warning; I huffed and walked off upstairs, knowing he was going to bring up the warm water to the main bathroom. I slept so soundly that night, meanwhile Sebastian looked more collected the next day, as he didn't have to pass me any of his own power, I was told to count the number of souls and bodies I eat when I went to my buffet, and I did, I eat 5,000 humans and their souls, the hospital, prison and lower income community of Berlin, was very appetizing, it was easier when all the people were huddled in one building or place, 'maybe I should just hit all of the prisons, I mean they are all bad after all, I would be doing a favor for the country and society.'

I got up the next day and realize my stomach had expanded a little further, it wasn't too much that others would typically notice however as I was unclothed and looked down at my stomach I could tell I was larger than the night before, 'so maybe the more I eat the quicker I pop?' I could feel a great portion of my power gone, nearly half so in 12 hours 2,500 souls worth of energy was eaten, let's see how long till the other half is taken by our spawn.

I dressed and went to the masters office, where my mate and his contracted were located, "so?" was the simple question, "5000, I thought a nice neat round number would be good, but half was taken between last night and now, however no more has been touched," I noticed Sebastian's eyes were glowing that color I was now in love with, "you've also 'expanded' some more," I blushed a little uncomfortable and unhappy with how he stated it.

"We'll just keep a very close eye on it, I can't wait to see how this goes, if you were to use the 2,500 extra souls you have, what could you do, how far would that get you?" Ciel asking wanting to know that I would be combat ready when we leave England. I smiled "I would be able to complete 10 level 90 kido's not to mention use any off my demon abilities with no problem, you do realize my soul reaper powers are still sealed constantly, my child has been living off 20% of my reaper powers and 100% of my demon powers, I just don't want to open the four gates, as those around me can die from the pressure." I explained, Ciel looked a little confused, I had explained the simple side of my abilities so he didn't fully understand that if someone has too much spiritual energy they can hurt or kill those around them that do not have enough to protect themselves. I just noticed then that my mates eyes were glowing hotter, he looked ready to jump my bones like I wanted to do early this morning, obviously hearing of my powers are making him more 'affectionate.'

Ciel cleared his throat, "um okay, so will you be able to use this sealed power in an emergency?" he looked a little awkward, I nodded "yes I keep it for emergency, plus not many in this world can stand up to a soul reaper mainly only demons, but it helps when we have our own strapping strong one right here to remedy that." My choice of words affected the two males in front of me, one getting itchy hands and the other feeling nauseous at the suggested words.

"Right okay, continue to do what it is you need to do…" it was the most awkward I have ever heard the young lord, and he kept looking between Sebastian and myself, I smirked I was planning to clean this whole place while I felt so good for once, with the large dinner last night I wasn't feeling sick, light headed, tired or off center, my hand had gripped the door handle as Ciel spoke up once again "oh, before I forget, you are also to inform the other servants of this new development," he gestured towards my midsection, I simply nodded and walked away.

I stood with all of the staff at dinner time, however I didn't touch the food and I didn't want too, "I have something to announce, Sebastian and I are expecting a child in the near future," Mey-Rin erupted in an excited squeal and hugged me, the others said congratulations, however I heard Mey-Rin state "finally, you decided to tell us, we of course knew," I looked over to Bard who agreed with her by saying "oh yeah it was obvious," followed will Tanaka saying "ho, ho, ho" and nodding in agreement. I knew it, they aren't as dumb as they look if anything they are frighteningly smart, because then that means they may know a lot more than they let on, it could be dangerous. Sebastian gave me a knowing smile, I was surprised as the youngest Finny, "there's a little life growing in there?" he looked at my stomach area, I nodded, okay maybe not all of them knew, "aw~ that is so beautiful, but what did the young master have to say?"

The others had paused and looked up expectantly as well, "he gave us his blessing and is also allowing Ren to rest more as needed," they all beamed happy again, "so are you still going on the voyage, because if not I will take your place!" Mey-Rin beamed hoping to go I smirked "of course I am still going, I could use the vacation after all, plus I wish to stay by my husband's side," this caused them to turn red in the face, most of the time I don't refer to him as that in front of them, they knew we were together but it was more interment to call him that instead of Sebastian or the butler.

After finishing my cores quickly, I used our rooms wash basin, Sebastian entered when I was half way through cleaning myself, I looked over my shoulder at him, clear intention in my eyes, he crossed the space between us and took the wash cloth from my hands as he took over for me. He was being soft and sensual, he rolled the ruff but soggy cloth over my arm and up to my shoulder and neck, before cleaning my apparently most dirty body part as he spent so much time there; my breasts, then followed down my ribs, waist, swell of my stomach more softly and then continued to the apex of my legs. I took in a long hitched breath and let it all out in a sigh, I craned my neck back and to the side giving him access to his mark.

I noticed once my hand gripped his massaging arm in shocked sensitivity, that he was unleashed, his body coated latex was harder to grip, his deep voice growled out possessively, "Mine" his voice was in its natural demonic state; so deep that it vibrated from his chest into my back, cascading through my body and making me buzz in anticipation. I goaded him on, "then show me just how much I am yours," he didn't need another invite, as he sank his teeth into my neck, making my body explode in pleasure, his bite sent electricity through my spine to my core, it was like achieve a climax with one simple bite, my eyes and brain succumbed to all different colored lights behind my eyelids and the world ceased to exist. When I blinked back into existence I realized I wasn't able to support myself in my boneless state and that he was holding me up in his arms.

I could feel his smirk plastid on his lips, "we haven't even begun, and you already can't stand without assistance," I puffed my cheeks up and my face blushed with embarrassment, but I responded, "do take care to know I am more sensitive as I am carrying your spawn," however that didn't seem to help, it actually made him more excited and possessive over me. "how could I ever forget that you are carrying the little one, he ran his hand over my swelled mid-section again, with absolute pride and affection, but that was cut short as he, took me from behind, of course he never seemed to be gentle, why did I think that would change.

He continued to caress my sensitive pearl, as he was ruthless with his thrusting, his deep voice growled "I love it when you are smelling of blood and the taste of souls on your lips, not to mention heavy with my child and full of over flowing power, you truly burn brighter than any star I have ever seen." I was shocked at his words it was so opposite to his actions and ruff actions, I made him pause, in his actions, he looked like I slapped him in his face, as if I had hurt him, only because he thought I was going to reject him, however I changed my position so I was chest to chest with him, my legs around his waist as he held me.

This pleased him, as he continued, however something felt different it shifted but not in a bad way, in a mutual agreement and understanding, we didn't split eye contact, not that I wanted too, his eyes were the most gorgeous things I have ever seen, I hope our baby has his features.

I kissed him passionately as our sharp teeth mashed against tongues and lips, not being the best thing, it was like two sharks trying to kiss, and it was bloody. But I still loved it, "I love you, my Malphas," I bumped my forehead to his leaving it there, that seemed to be his ignition to pick up our activities to the next step. With the pace being picked up, we finished far quicker than we were use too, however the orgasm was so deep and long, and I heard him growl his possessiveness and love over me in our heads, he was very passionate in the bedroom, I hugged him once we were finished; mainly because I was sure that if he tried to put me down I would end up a heap on the floor.

He must have come to understand just how clingy I could be, but for good reason, he also came to understand I was so deeply feeling and affectionate, and I loved to show it to him at every time I could. And every time I showed him this side he would state 'mollis corde' this happened so often that it sort of stuck and Mey-Rin overheard as we were talking in the kitchen, so now she thinks that mollis was some cute nickname or something, not realizing it meant soft in Latin, his first and natural language.

He stated it again "mollis corde, how many times are you going to show me your heart?" he had a deep look in his eyes, it wasn't pride, anger, weakness, sadness he was just searching, like wondering how I was made like this, why I felt the way I felt, how could I feel this? He had admitted that he didn't feel as many emotions as I had presume when we first meet, however that expanded greatly with the bond, so whenever he felt a new emotion through me or generated his own he couldn't discern, he would explain it to me. So far he has experienced, amusement, annoyance, anger (obviously) anxiety and nervousness, happiness, affection, jealously and love, I noticed he is starting to ease into caring and kindness, mainly towards myself but a little bit towards the staff and the young Lord.

We rested for a short period of time, as I finished cleaning up myself and then proceeded to clean him up, "ah~ that one is called gratitude" I responded as he felt the emotion for what I just did for him, he smirked, however he popped the head set on and listened to my little human instrument that the boys gave me while I was in the living world, we mainly use it to listen to music, Sebastian loved the old classics with violin and piano. I must admit it was calming, however I don't mind some with actual singing, some lyrics and words were deep with feelings and meaning, and that was just as beautiful if not more so then the instrumental composition for the song.

I dressed and was ready to leave, I looked back at him, 'I am hitting every prison, tonight, and I will be back by early morning, don't forget your chores and don't let the music distract you for too long.' He lifted an eyebrow to say 'really' as if I was mothering him, 'go enjoy your feast, I will be fine.'

This night was far more successful, I went to America, seeing as there was a tone of prisons there, it also took the Grimm reapers a long time to turn up, so I got to eat more than I expected, it seemed my body was more than happy to absorb more energy with no end in sight, once I was done with the prisons I hit the normal folk. I was wrong when I said I would return early morning to Sebastian, I was home way after the sun came up, I had to secretly sneak pass everyone and make my way to the bathroom to clean myself.

I slept the days away and feasted at night, my stomach stopped growing bigger but I could feel the energy swirl to my little spawn who was more than content to have a never ending well of power available for it to live and grow on when needed. I was currently so 'feed' up that it was the most powerful I had ever been, I found it easier to control my ability to shift my looks so that I didn't look so demon like. I was sitting at the desk in our room; I had already finished packing the masters and our own belongings, not that we really needed anything. I finished writing the list of things to be completed daily and also what extra work needed to be completed while we would be gone, I remembered to write down care for the kitties, Sebastian would be mortified and probably go on a killing spree if he found out they were not looked after properly in our absence.

I folded the list and put it into an envelope, "time for us to go," Sebastian mentioned, collecting me as he was carrying heavy suitcases as if they weighed nothing, I collected two bags, mainly for show and I followed him to the front of the manor where the carriages were waiting for us.

 **Mollis corde means soft heart in Latin this was done with google translate**

 **Also sorry if this one is more like babbling, I really had to do a catch up with information that was relevant with the storyline and so on, also yes I was planning to have her birth the SPAWN, I was thinking a son to be the eldest, looking more like Sebastian but I don't have a name, so if someone has creative ideas or want to offer some up, then please do! Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

'The search' Revival Chapter 23

"Crikey, so this is the Campania"

"She's huge"

"And lovely too"

I smiled at the antics from the three rambunctious humans, they were all in casual wear, along with Tanaka who still looked like he was serving with his long black coat all buttoned up. Snake stood next to me as we viewed the luxury passenger liner that the young lord's work had brought him along with his fiancée and her family.

I looked over to Sebastian noticing him talking to a ship hand to take our belongs to the suite, each suite was lovely and held multiple rooms for servants to use and take care of their masters and their families.

I went over to Mey-Rin and handed her a envelope with all their daily chores and then extra chores needing to be completed by the time we return; along with rules, I leaned into her and whispered "please feed the kitties, you don't want Sebastian's wrath should you forget, and he'll know." Mey-Rin and the other two stiffened but responded to whatever was mentioned. "Just looking at it is enough to take me breathe away, blimey Snake you're so lucky you get to go," Finny said followed by Bard stating "best look after the master for us now." Mey-Rin blushed and swooned as she said "I've always dreamed of going on a sea voyage."

Sebastian stood to attention "that's enough gawking; I trust you will see to your duties and stay out of trouble while we are away" the three of them responded with a yes sir while Tanaka said his trade mark ho, ho, ho. "Now then let's be off," Ciel stated while going up the ramp to the ship, as we were leaving we could hear the others yelling out their wishes for our safe travels and that they will see you later.

We looked out to the crowd and then to the sea, as the ship departed with a lot of confetti and people cheering and waving. I had remembered from Sebastian's memories of the marchioness that she hated 'scruffy' appearances, and I definitely didn't want to be on her bad side on our first introduction, I pointedly looked at the two men next to me.

A few seconds later, Ciel, Snake and Sebastian all had slicked back clean hair that showed off their facial features, I had all my hair back in a nice neat tight bun, "dear, are you actually scared of meeting the marchioness?" I could hear a smirk in his words, "no but I want her to know I can take care of all the staff within the Phantomhive house hold, it will make her acceptance of me easier."

I had worn my clothes given to me by Nina, it made it easier for me wear pants under the detachable skirt, I also had my morphing blades removed from my armour and placed in leather strapped on holders on the sides of my thighs under my skirts, I had my shield necklace hidden under the high colour of my clothes.

I noticed the family approaching us, but we only turned to them once we heard Lizzie speak up to us, "Ciel? You're here, when I first invited you, you said you wouldn't be able to get away." She was obviously very touched and emotional to see him going by the tears building up in her eyes, "Yes, forgive me, but I was hoping to surprise you." Lizzie had jumped into his arms causing his high top hat to fall off to which Sebastian caught, "you took time of just to be with me; that's so adorable!" I smirked at her words, 'oh yes the master is adorable isn't he' however a woman with her silver hair in a lower bun and a forelock hanging in the front chastised her daughter. 'That must be the Marchioness Francis Midfort, next to her was her husband the Marchionni Alexis Midfort, he had blond hair and a moustache, and the maybe 17 year old blond haired boy would be Lizzies older brother Edward Midfort.

"That's enough, we're in public Elizabeth!" Edward piped up backing his mother up, sourly because he obviously didn't like his sister being with the young master, "mother is right Lizzie you're making a spectacle; furthermore betrothed or not I refuse to recognise you as my future brother, now you'll unhand her at once!"

I mentally laughed, funny when he is the one making the scene right now, and how can he not want him as a brother meanwhile they are already cousin's talk about weird. Lizzie let go of Ciel and spoke to her brother about his views of their betrothal as the young master begun an uncomfortable talk with his uncle, he was obviously very nervous. I don't blame him the man looked angry until he pulled the young master into a hug and began rubbing his face against Ciel's and saying "I'm so terribly glad you came, I missed my future son in law!" I smiled at his antics, it was obvious who Lizzie took after out of her parents, and her mother and brother complained at him for being so ridiculous in such a public place.

Once Alexis let go of his nephew and soon to be son in law, we all straightened up as lady Francis looked over to us servants and then once taking in our appearance's and smiled to herself. "Who may be the new help Ciel?" she spoke up, "Ah yes, my new housekeeper Mrs. Ren Michaelis, Sebastian's wife and also my new footman Snake, this is Lady Marchioness Francis Midfort and Sir Marchionni Alexis Midfort along with Sir Edward Midfort."

All three of us bowed to them and stated "it is a pleasure to meet yous all" I noticed the lady walking up to us, "ah I see you don't looked as dishevelled as usual butler, dare I say it's because of the Mrs housekeeper?" I smiled as did the other two, "ah yes, my lady, my wife takes care of all the staff and makes sure we are at 100% for every occasion," Sebastian answered.

"I see, well we should go to brunch before there is no more seats available for us." The Marchioness said turning away from us, I knew I had her approval already, "no need I have already book seating for our Lord if yous wish to join; there are enough seats for all." Sebastian offered, 'when did he have time to make the table booking?'

The large dining room was filled with nobles and large round tables; we were placed next to a window in a corner nook. We all stood behind the young master as the others spoke waiting for their ordered brunch to be brought through to them. Snake only had one snake on his person and it was Emile seeing as the others were larger and were not so 'well behaved' maybe only Keats was the other small enough one to curl up on his person undetected.

"So Ciel why have you brought your housekeeper on a voyage instead of her keeping the house in order" Lady Francis asked the young Lord seemed taken off guard by his Aunts question, however I came to his rescue, "ah my lady, I need to keep these boys in check even while on vacation they must perform up to their best ability, meanwhile I have already prepped the other servants at the manor, I have faith they will not let me down." The lady seemed to accept my words.

Lizzie spoke up "So we'll be traveling together for three whole weeks?" it was more of a statement that she needed to clarify just to make sure that the young lord won't just going to disappear in the middle of the voyage, don't know how she could suspect that. "Yes" was the masters simple reply, he was honestly being really good with dealing with her family. Elizabeth's excitement went up even higher, thinking of spending time with her husband to be; she continued by asking "We've never spent that much time together, please say you'll escort me to a dinner party while you are here?" I heard the young lords response in agreement with her, however a scent took my focus, it was a decaying sweet smell, like someone was dead and not just recently, I looked around; I had only got a slight whiff of it, I looked around the room, thinking I could spot something or see if the smell was wafting from a certain place or off of a person.

I flinched and nearly took a battle stance when I heard the table being banged and all the dishware and glasses clink in a high pitch sound, my hands twitched next to my thighs where my morphing daggers were located. I had to forcibly stop myself, that smell had me on edge, like an impending doom coming our way. I noticed Ciel state the obvious of young Edward not liking him very much, I made eye contact with the Marchioness, who gave me a knowing look and smiled as if approving off my natural reaction to take down any danger.

"You have time yet to win him over, the gathering will take place on the 19th, perhaps you should relax; enjoying the holidays isn't likely to kill you." I could also hear Lizzie talking to Paula about getting the perfect dress for the dinner party, "no I suppose it isn't," Ciel agreed with Sebastian, I was surprised to see the two queen butlers there, taking me by surprise, I hadn't heard them or noticed their scent, at least they didn't smell of a corpse. "Lord Phantomhive on Holidays; I don't believe it!" Earl Grey announced with his arrival, "you two again, Lord Grey and Sir Charles Phips." Ciel offered not really liking their presence, making us feel like there was definitely more going on for those two to be here.

"A pleasure to see you Lord and Lady Scottney" Ciel's Aunt and Uncle both inclined their head's to the young butlers, they had apparently learned their sword wielding skills at the knight's training school that the lord and lady ran for all of England, producing the best of the best guards and knights for many centuries.

"What are you two doing here?" My master asked, Grey was all too happy to answer, "I might ask you the same thing old chap, we were invited to attend the Campania's main voyage on behalf of her majesty; quite the honour I must say, and when we rather expectantly saw you sitting here we came to give you our regards." He had a shit eater's smirk and was just skirting what he really wanted to say, however I heard him continue talking to Sebastian, loud enough for all at the table to hear, much to my annoyance.

"So your undead what a delightful turn off events," I could hear in his voice that he wanted to have another go at trying to kill him, and not to mention the smell of curiosity, he knew it wasn't possible for him to be alive.

"I'm afraid I was brought rather annoyingly back to life most probably due to someone's insistent upon repeatedly kicking me," Sebastian wore a too tight and high smile with closed eyes, knowing it was pissing off the young Earl Grey. "Ah yeah, well we should be grateful to that somebody shouldn't we, he saved your life after all, wouldn't you say Mrs. Michaelis?" he looked over to me. "You could put it that way," he then took in my image, "say didn't you have black hair, what happened?" he fiend worry, I smiled, "it seems my husband's false called death caused my sickness and worries to turn my hair grey." I left it at that but he responded "well then I pray this will prove to be an enjoyable and relaxing voyage for all of us," he placed his hands behind his head as the double Charles left our table, however I could tell my master was a little weary of their presence on this voyage.

"I say, what is this about you dying Butler?" the Marchioness asked however it was Lizzie who answered for us, "oh yes mother, Sebastian was killed however they didn't do a good enough job, seeing as he healed in time and the grave bell was rung, we all dug him up and he was alive, as if he was never dead to begin with!" Lizzie was beyond excited to tell the story, "well that's what I expect from the Phantomhive servants, but to cause your wife and master worry is unacceptable, butler, next time I expect you to not be hurt." Sebastian placed his hand to his chest, "Yes lady Midfort, I will never allow that to happen again in the future, you have my word and apologies."

With that the rest of the day went smoothly, Lord Midfort talked business with Ciel, seeing what the young lord's studies and business progress was at. Lady Midfort was talking to her son about his schooling at the college he was attending, I continued to pick up light whiffs of decay at random, I hated it I couldn't pinpoint it; I even thought it could be due to the pregnancy, ' _what is the matter my love, something has you on edge._ ' Sebastian asked me in my head, causing me to stiffen, ' _can you smell that_?' I questioned him; he looked confused and spent the next 5 minutes trying to pick up all the smells in the room. ' _No I don't know what you can smell, however your sense of smell is far beyond mine, what is it that you are getting_?' I frowned ' _I can smell decay, like a very dead human body, but I am only getting whiffs of it every now and again, I can't locate it, it's at random_.'

..

..

..

We arrived to our quarters, there was a master room for Ciel, then one room with bunks in it for staff, there was also a lounge room with a study area, we had all amenities needed to take care of ourselves, we also was presented with a welcoming basket of fruit's. "Unpack our belongings, and let's get ready for the dinner party tonight, seeing as I will be escorting Lizzie."

Sebastian shot back with "you mean unpack your belonging's my lord, you see my wife and I don't need the same things that you and snake do," Ciel wore a dead pan look on his face, however Sebastian was trying to be cheeky and wind up the Earl." He huffed and responded "just get too it, we need to be ready for our investigation and not to mention I want to stay out of the way off those two butlers, it worries me that they are here of all places."

..

..

..

..

I went down to the lower levels, I chose to walk around while all were in the party, I wanted to investigate the entire ship, I found a map of the ships layout on the wall, apparently it was split up into many levels, however the cargo area was split up into two areas with the engine between it, I knew the nobles belongings were in the smaller haul only because Snake stated that his slithering friends were in there. I could hear the noise and music and partying below my feet; that was the economy class, they were to share rooms in bunk beds using less space.

I made my way down there, it was very loud with a live band playing music less classy and more rowdy they were all drinking cheap bear, even the ladies, people were dancing and there was even a pool in the middle of the room. They were also smoking; I took in all the faces, noise and smells- cigarette, cigars, ash, perfume, starch, beer, sweat, sweet corpse smell, metal, water, sea water, metallic blood smell, and pure reishi smell. 'There it is, those smells metal, blood, corpse and that reishi smell was only one being; a grim reaper.'

I walked around, trying to see the person, I knew they wore glasses and that their eyes were a fosterous green yellow, hard to miss, normally they have a watch or hour glass, that and their death scythe was what caused them to smell like metal, blood and corpse smell was obviously because they dealt with fresh dead people in most cases, and that pure reishi smell was caused by what their death scythes abilities granted to them. I stuck to the outside of the dancing room, hiding behind the metal beams that were around the edge of the room, I squeezed between people, taking care of my abdomen.

I got to the table area with many people sitting down, drinking, smoking and playing gambling games with one another, some were also eating, however their food was a piece of breed and simple stew, nothing like what the nobles had upstairs. It was then that my eyes laid upon a very colourful out there character, he had two toned hair, the lower undercut was black or very dark brown and the top half was blond, he had green eyes behind glasses and a large metal men's watch, he was dressed nice and was flirting with a few young ladies. He was a looker I must admit, but I had to say he was still young, and I was guessing that his death scythe was hidden close to him somewhere; it could possibly be in the haul however I doubted it would be that far from his person.

I made my way to the masters room, where we were all staying, 'if a grim reaper was here then it meant death was gonna happen, but to be socialising with humans must mean he was undercover, something was up, it also made my stomach knot with knowing a lot of death was going to happen and it had something to do with that corpse smell I keep picking up, I just know it.'

I hated the way grim reapers dealt with issues, they let them happen instead of stepping in and dealing with it, preventing death however I can only blame the Shinigami for that, as they stated they were not to step into human issues, much like us, however if it was enough to send someone in, then it was enough reason to interfere and stop the issue. 'I should step in and use my Shinigami abilities to fix whatever issue they were dealing with? But I am not a Shinigami right now in this timeline, and anything too flashy may cause the soul society to actually look down here, but then again they might not seeing as the grim reapers are still here.'

I was at an intersection and deciding what to do was difficult, with all my power limited as it was right now could still do much, but will I change history if I was to interfere, what are the consequences?' I sighed I will need to talk to the master and Sebastian and decide on what course to take, preventing death would cause less work for the grim reapers however they will look into it, they could send a message to the soul society if they catch sight of a Shinigami down here in the living world.

I picked up a apple from the fruit basket on my entry to our room, I ate it quickly ad then went into the masters room, I knew they were still in the main ball room, I sat up in the middle of his too large bed, I crossed my legs and focused, I opened my eyes to my inner world. **"Ah so you finally came to visit, I however it's only to ask for my help**." She wasn't happy and I didn't blame her, my worry over what to do caused the sky here to cloud over and the wind to pick up, besides I did have a favour to ask her. "Yes Kagura, I need your help and your knowledge, what should I do?" I knew asking for her help would make her feel prideful and a little stroke on her ego and pride was helpful, she however placed green tea down on the small table and crossed her arms. I took the cushion seat on the floor across from her that she always had ready should I come to visit her.

" **I think you should keep your nose out of it, your only reason for being here is because of your mate, so you help him protect his meal, him, yourself and the babe still growing in your womb, but I don't mind helping you with other things seeing as you are slightly limited in power and you won't want to over use your power especially if your young one is needing it**."

I nodded my head in understanding, I hadn't eaten since 24 hours prior and the babe may all of a sudden need a large amount of energy to continue growing, it was taking small amounts like sipping through a straw out of a large pool of liquid. "What are you willing to help me with?" I wanted to know how far she is willing to go and whatever she would offer I would gladly take her help. " **I was more or less offering help in using my ability to extend your senses beyond that of what you have now, it will help you get additional information for your mate**."

I knew that demon abilities were stronger than a Shinigami's however while pregnant it was dangerous to use my soul reaper abilities just in-case it could cut of the food supply or damage the unborn, I would need to be careful in using it and only use it in a last case scenario. I nodded to her, "I would very much appreciate your help in boosting my senses with your abilities," she nodded her head in understanding. I sat with my eyes closed, I felt my senses expand further moving through the air, using it to hear, smell and see what was happening in the ship, I noticed everyone dancing in the ball room area.

I saw the master's clumsy steps and Lizzie laughing and helping him out, I noticed a few other nobles, there was a round man with speaking in whisper to a young noble couple, probably newer members of the Aurora association. I heard him say 'on the 19th is the meeting, look for the empty glasses that a waiter will be carrying around, take one and head towards the room up in the hallway, the secret greeting, you must state this to the person who greets you, 'the perfect flame that dwells within us, maybe hidden but it cannot be extinguished, through it all we are phoenix's, take a stance of two raised arms like wings and lift your left knee. It is a honour to be able to raise from the dead and there will be a demonstration on just how far we have come in our medicine.

I lost a little bit of my focus as I wanted to laugh, but I had to hold my humour, normally I was very stoic but that was proving difficult being around such hilarious humans all the time. I regained my control moving around and picking up the young woman who was still talking to the grim reaper in economy class, "so why are you here got something to do in New York?" "oh no love, I am here on business," I could tell he was a ladies man and like the party atmosphere. "What, are you saying you work in New York?" she seemed to be surprised, there was lots of English people who were excited to see the country of America and a capital neither the less. I sighed, I wasn't getting much from him as he flirted to change his response, so he must have work going on right here on the ship, he doesn't have jurisdiction in America after all much paperwork is needed for that. "I heard there was a mass killing in all the prison's" she stated, "I heard that too, but no one knows who did it," someone at another table overheard their conversation and joined in adding to the gossip they heard from across the sea. "Yeah I heard that they were all eaten chewed up and body parts missing, like a rabid starving dog got to em'" "nah but it was only those in the prisons that were killed, animals couldn't do that, I heard that many things over there has their government behind it."

A German sounding man spoke up "well then yous didn't hear what happened in the German capital of Berlin not too long ago, they stated many people were in the same condition in the lower class suburbs, along with the prison and hospitals all torn up and not a single soul left alive, happened so fast too, not trace, many are thinking it's a beast like a werewolf." The many sounds in the room begun to quieten in the room, to listen in on the others, "well I heard it was a mountain lion pack that went through the town of Berlin" another spoke up, "nah, mountain lions don't stick together in packs, and with the weather the main animals are bears, snow leopards and wolves, but there was no tracts, some think it was an attack from another country trying to damage them."

The grim reaper spoke up, "well enough of that, we should be drinking our problems away and enjoying our voyage, those issues are far from us now wouldn't you say ladies?" the women followed him into another conversation, I sighed so besides government conspiracies, werewolves or wild animals attacking no person had a clue as to what it was, but I was sure the young grim reaper knew that all the souls were taken and that a demon was behind it.

I was snapped out of my information gathering with Kagura when the two wooden sliding doors to the master's room was opened, "ah, what the hell are you doing on my bed?!" I opened my eyes, "ah master there you are, exhausted from dancing I see, if that's what you call dancing" I muttered the last part, "excuse me!" he sharply snapped. I smirked "nothing my lord" I got up off of his bed, as he sat down and my mate had to undress him and re dress him for bed, I swear the kid was useless on his own.

I waited for my mate to be finished with his chore, I noticed Snake had already changed and laid down in bed, he was unusually quiet today. I waited in the lounge room, Sebastian sat across from me, "you were seeking with Kagura?" he questioned "a little she helped me find some information about the Aurora association and also there is a grim reaper on board."

I gave all the information to my mate, "ah I see, so whatever this smell and this association is into will most likely is in conjuncture with what the grim reapers are investigating as well, I suppose we will just need to wait till the 19th and see how things go." I nodded in agreement of him, "those butlers will most likely be annoying and could get in the way," I stated, "I don't think so, the queen actually knows nothing about what is going on within this ship, or at the docks back in London, there is also the fact that Lord Grey stated that he hopes for this to be an enjoyable and relaxing voyage, I think they want to do nothing on this ship."

I sat in silence, just waiting for something to happen, "I hate this feeling, knowing something is going to happen and not knowing what or when, I want to find the corpses, I know there are some on here, if I can smell it so many times then they would have to be located on board…" I was cut off from my mumbling words when Malphas placed his black clawed hand within mine, I looked up to him, "you don't need to do anything, and I expect you to stay out of trouble." I went over to him, placing myself on his lap, "I then expect the same from you, my mate, grim reapers are troublesome, because their death scythes are deadly to demons, it was given to them with the konso ability allowing them to deal with all those that reside in the living world, and the only reason why they can access a person's record of memories and make their souls move on." He looked down with those beautiful eyes of his and nodded, "I will be careful, I promise, how is the little one, eating anymore energy up?" I shook my head "no the babe is taking little bits at a time, when needed."

..

..

..

..

..

..

The 19th didn't take long to arrive, I dressed with lady Elizabeth and Paula, we arrived to the opening doors of the ball room, where Ciel was waiting for his fiancée, she ran and hugged him, she should really stop doing that, his small frail body just couldn't take it. Sebastian gave me a knowing look, something we agreed upon, I was to stay with the Midfort family, he and I were both sure the climax of all this suffocating build up to fighting and death would happen today; and it wasn't going to be something small. So for my and the babe's safety I was to stick with the Midfort's, keep an eye on the butlers and also the young Lizzie, if I could, let the show begin.

 **Sorry this took so long for me to upload, I am also sorry if there is spelling mistakes, i am so happy so many people are following and liking this story, I was hoping to finish the book of the Atlantic by the next chapter, also i don't own anything. enjoy.**


	24. Chapter 24

The search- Revival- Chapter 24

 **Warning- spoilers, I don't own anything but my character, I also am sorry for mistakes, sorry for the long wait, here we go.**

I listened in closely and watched as Mr. and Mrs. Midfort danced together, Snake stood next to me as we waited for the young master to finish dancing with Lizzie, he was not enjoying being pulled and pushed around. I smiled to myself his unhappiness always brought me joy, "do you think you would be able to afford a quick dance with your husband?" I looked down at his offered gloved hand; I smiled as I took his. It was nice to just dance and forget that we were servants and demons and with child and that there was a plan and death was ensured, he twirled me around and then bowed over with me. It was a much livelier dance compared to the music playing; finally we stopped when Sebastian heard our master call to get him some food.

I watched as the young master and my mate headed up the stairs and leaving Snake with the food, he soon disappeared from my sights, I kept my eyes on the two butlers who were mainly talking to fine nobles and also eating like there was no tomorrow. I looked over and noticed that Lizzie was grabbing some cakes for herself and the young master, but he was already gone, I looked down to the marchioness who was seated next to me at the round table, she was wearing a smile. "Are you done with casing the entire ballroom?" she said it with an amused lit to her voice, I returned her smile, "I am sorry my lady, it seems to be natural for me to keep my eyes trained and…" she cut me off "keeping tabs of certain people?" I smiled "yes my lady, I apologize, is there anything you may need, drink, food?"

She smiled "yes, I want you to sit down and keep me company, besides you should stay off of your feet," I was a little surprised, 'she didn't know, did she?' I tilted my head to her in question, she laughed "oh please I have had two of my own, I can tell when a lady is pregnant." I nodded "yes, but I am only early in, I'm surprised you could tell so quickly," she seemed prideful on a way, "oh yes, does the butler know?" I nodded "yes of course he does same with the young lord and the house hold staff." "So tell me when you are due?" 'Oh boy here we go, something that wouldn't make sense and I wasn't even too sure, I should keep it vague,' "sometime at the end of the year, maybe around October." The Marchioness was happy in a giddy way that reminded me not of her character, it was strange "oh babies are such a joy, I am happy for yous to have such a blessing, I also can't wait to see how the butler will do as a father, I must admit my brother was a great father to his children."

She said the end bit slightly sad but also dreamy, I also knew that she was refereeing to Ciel and his twin, I knew the other one was dead, I smiled at her "yes I also can't wait to see how he will go, if he is as good at being a father as he is a butler than I have nothing to worry about."

I spent the rest of the evening talking with the Marchioness and eventually the Marchionni joined us as well, and over the time I slowly relaxed not looking around and keeping 'tabs' as much. The couple we smart and we talked about my home country being Japan, history sword fighting, the Phantomhive's and so on; Francis was beyond happy to find out that I was a sword master, okay mainly katanas but still also other weaponry. I was enjoying myself so much that when I looked around I noticed the butlers still eating and talking but sitting at a table this time, however Lizzie I couldn't see; I abruptly stood up looking around more, my stance was so sudden it had cut off our conversation.

"What is it?" the lady seemed worried but didn't show it, "I can't see Lady Elizabeth, I was ordered to keep eyes on her and make sure she stays out of trouble seeing as she seems to be a magnet for it," I slightly joked at the end trying to play down my worry a little. " **You let your guard down again, I will help you find her,** " I heard Kagura state, "she will be fine." That was all the Marchioness could say, I didn't doubt what she said, I had a feeling this girl was far more formidable than most, however I knew death was around the corner, and I personally would be more at ease if I had eyes on her. I turned and bowed to the lady "I apologise my lady but I do have my orders, I will go and make sure lady Elizabeth is safe and sound, please excuse me," the Marchioness smiled and nodded her head "thank you" were her parting words, she must have known that this was Ciel's way of keeping his intended safe.

" **I found her, she is moving down the hallway quickly** " I followed her I could hear her call my masters name in the distance, I also could smell blood and the stench of corpses, and I paused when I heard fighting. I moved towards the fighting, out of the doorway came the Grimm reaper from earlier he was riding an old fashioned lawn mower, "ta-ta for now Bassy, I have a job to do, ha, ha…mam" he tilted his head as he passed me. I had nothing to say I was just so confused, once I entered the room Malphas was in I noticed he was wearing the exact same confused look that I was, "does everyone call you Bassy but me?" Sebastian groaned at my words, "where is the young lord?" was all he asked as we both ran off down the hallway. " **The cargo bay, they aren't safe!** " hearing Kagura panicked made me panicked, "they are in the cargo bay, quickly now…" I paused noticing more sounds in the ship, people screaming and shouting, and the stench of the corpses, they seemed to be spilling into the rest of the ship. "You can take care of them, I need to check on something," without giving him time to say no I ran off down another hallway.

I came across many people trying to bribe and beg the dead to leave them alone, to not attack. I ripped off my dress skirt and pulled out my daggers and quickly sliced through their heads, all the humans quickly ran behind me, there were ship staff and also other passengers. "They just don't seem to stop," one ship hand said holding a chair as if it was a weapon, "stay close together and behind me, I will make a path up to the deck where the life boats are located." I made my way through the long hallways, I eventually felt the ship rock harshly to one side, I knew we hit something " **an iceberg** " was all I was offered, I quickened my pace, we finally came out to the deck, there was many of the undead fully diced up and I had a bad feeling that it was the Grimm reapers. I saw the butlers and the Midfort's on the deck, some people were already grabbing the life boats, I noticed the damage to the ship was extensive and that the ship wouldn't last very long.

I was about to go back to find the kids and my mate, "house keeper, Lizzie is fine, she is with your master," I turned to see the Marchioness holding a sword and taking in my appearance along with my duel daggers, I nodded "well there may be others stuck or needing assistance to evacuate, I will help them." With that I left, I could tell the lady didn't want me to go, she must have been worried because I was pregnant, but that wasn't my concern right now, I could definitely deal with these undead beings no problem. I made my way through the hallways again " **there is a family in the third room on the right, a kid in a utility cupboard, and your partner and the kids are in a smaller ballroom on the same floor.** "

I made my way to the room, the hallway was filled with the undead banging on the door, they paused and turned to me, I begun swinging and throwing my daggers, they would return to me, I didn't need to worry about a human seeing me right now as all the current ones were dead. It didn't take much effort and they were all a bloody pile under my feet, I knocked on the door, "help has arrived," the door creaked open. "Oh thank god!" I smiled at them it was a noble man and woman with a little boy, they followed me as I opened the utility cupboard and a little screaming girl was seen, she was covering her face scared they were going to get her. "Hey, Hey your all right!" the girl paused and moved her hands, "oh?" the noble woman grabbed the child and with all those left on the floor, I told them which path to take back to the deck where help was waiting for them. 'Now time for me to get top my three trouble makers' I turned into the room, and saw them all standing together, Sebastian had both of his hands on their shoulders, I felt relief wash over me, but that was blown away when a large circular saw went through the floor above us and crashed down between them and myself.

Sebastian had to quickly backup with the kids to prevent being hit, I noticed the red haired Grimm reaper who constantly stated his love to my mate, and it annoyed me greatly. "I hoped to see you here darling" I could hear the dead pan comment of my mates "not you again," "Hi~ Bassy dear what else besides destiny could bring us together again?" I made my move getting over to the kids and my mate with in the second, I noticed I shocked the younger Grimm reaper and the red head seemed surprised "coincidence."

I laughed at his words, but the red head "oh~ your always so cold and that always makes me so very, very hot my dear~" the man woman was going on about how his skin was still flawless and so on, I received a pleading look from my mate, I relented and stood between the red head and my mate with a frown on my face.

Before the red head or the even myself could say anything, the other stated "Mr Sutcliff there is still the matter of soul collecting!" I smiled as the she-male turned around and begun yelling at the other one, we slowly backed up seeing our moment to quietly escape. We were stopped by the red head; I couldn't jump back in time as I used my daggers to catch his chainsaw in time, effectively stopping his death scythe; meanwhile I noticed the younger male still eyeing me off, as if trying to figure me out. I noticed they were surprised that my weapons could hold up to theirs, "oh and where do you think you're going?" I rolled to the side out of the way and to the side.

"Well I'm afraid we're in a hurry, we will have to ask you to move," I looked over to the way that I entered and noticed that it was mostly blocked now by the other reaper who was looking at me closely, "oh no, you won't be leaving so easily my lady, I do apologise but I just can't have that happening, especially when I don't yet have your name." I rolled my eyes at his flirting, I noticed Sebastian fighting with the other, I managed to block his lawn mower with my daggers, I jumped back, just as a massive burst of water splashed into me, and swept me away. I quickly got up onto my feet, I heard the kids in distress and noticed Sebastian stopped by the younger reaper, I made my move trying to get to them, but was paused by the red head.

"Going somewhere, we haven't even met yet, but I aint interested in you..." I smirked "yeah I know you seem to be chasing after my husband," that was enough to illicit a loud 'what' form him and break his concentration enough for me to move next to the young lord, I paused again when I noticed his leg was hurt, but as I looked up I noticed Lizzie slicing through the corpses with power and precision, I was honestly in awe, no wonder her mother never had to worry about her wellbeing.

I was surprised to see her dash towards Grell and nearly skewer him, however my mate caught the blade, I was instantly pissed, I wanted to see that reaper dead, sure I knew he was protecting the young lady however I didn't care to see it that way right now. "Should we pick up where we left off?" I looked over noticing the sounds of running footsteps, "Smile, Black" and Snake was finally with us and we were all together again.

Snake mentioned that he lost the doctor, who was the cause of all of these events; Ciel was obviously in pain and far more pissed than normal, yelling out that we didn't have time for the reapers. The other two noticed that the doctor was named Ryan thanks to Ciel, it was the younger of the two who looked at his book, I knew it was the lists of those to die, so once he showed his superior the list, they quickly excused themselves, that must have meant that he would be one of the ones to die shortly.

Lizzie was awfully helpful, offering Ciel to climb onto her back so she could carry him, it was so cute but Sebastian offered to do it, she then was worried that she would be one of those scary women that Ciel would hate and then wouldn't want to marry her, she continued to cry even when Ciel was trying to console her. She was bubbling with her words, asking if he hated her now, he couldn't answer her and was blushing; it was obvious he was at a loss on how to deal with her. I could feel the absolute humour bubble up in me, but it wasn't mine it was Malphas who found this profoundly funny, so much that he was giggling like a school girl and having to cover his mouth.

"When might we expect this laughing fit to end?" I smirked as we continued to run down the hallways to get to the docks, I could tell he couldn't help himself, he had recently become so expressive it made me smile in happiness. There were already four or five boats in the water by now; Lizzie went running up to her brother who was beyond relieved to see his little sister safe. "Edward might I ask a favour; put them on a life boat, they will go in my place, there are things I must go before evacuating." I frowned at that, sure he needed to find the doctor and get to the bottom of this, but he also had a damaged leg, Elizabeth was screaming about how she would stay with him, but Sebastian knocked her unconscious, and I caught her in my arms, "what the hell!" "I'm afraid we don't have time to discuss this and Lady Elizabeth can be stubborn," they were awfully serious as my master stated she was now in Edwards care, "there's no need to hurry back; if you don't return then I won't have to see her marry you!" It seemed her brother didn't want that to happen however it was nice to see him smile and say back with a teasing tine "oh I will return," I however was not happy to be separating from my mate with a hurt kid in his arms.

I noticed that the butlers and the Marchionni and Marchioness were still helping with directing people and lowering the life boats, "good news, I radioed a nearby freight ship they can be hear in as soon as two hours," I overheard the ship workers, they were still firing off flares, I had hung back, I was helping keep up a guard for in case any more corpses were to show up, I however knew there were many but nowhere near the docks. The ship began to lift slightly more to the side as it took on more water, I was tapped on the shoulder by Sir Charles Phips, "Lady Michaelis is it time to get onto the life boat," I looked over to the Midfort's and servants getting on one with Earl Grey also waiting. " **make your decision now** " I wanted to go but I didn't want to go without him, so I shook my head, "all of these people left over are still in danger, I will get on the one that Sebastian and my master will be on, please go ahead, I will not be coming yet." I held finality in my voice like the captain I was who dealt out orders not take them, he faulted and I could tell he was going to argue but Sir Grey's voice called through the air "hurry up," I gave Charles an expectant look that said 'go on, leave.'

I stood by using Kagura to expand my senses, it was then that I could hear and feel them all in the centre ballroom, there was a few people including those reapers, but every entry and exit was blocked by hordes of the undead. "The perfect wave dwells within us, maybe hidden but never extinguished, that's right because through it all we are phoenixes!" I couldn't help myself I was laughing, a few people looked at me like I was a mad woman trying to deal with death with my laughter, I however did noticed that the undertaker was also there, and something dropped in my stomach just from knowing that.

And just like that, the machine failed and Grell begun slashing his way to the blond human Viscount ready to dissect him, but was stopped by no other than the undertaker, his weapon was a wooden stick with Japanese kanji on it, he unclipped himself showing more of them, they were aglow with his own powers surging through them, and just like that he flung Grell away, I could feel he was a reaper now and he was older and stronger than the others.

The older Grimm reaper announced his workings and that he was indeed the mastermind, it was obvious to all that he was indeed unhinged, I however felt sorry for him, he must have experienced something to have to go looking at bring back someone from death. I laughed again hearing Grell state how cutting a girls face was unforgivable, and moving in for another fight with the undertaker, however they planned to kill him, meanwhile Ciel needed him alive, there was something still rubbing me the wrong way, and I hadn't noticed it myself my while I was listening in I was also slowly making my way to their location.

I had to dispatched a few undead on my way, I moved slowly due to also concentrating to know what was going on in that ballroom, it seemed three against one, and the Undertaker claimed they were the dogs and he the fox, and then the fight began, they couldn't land a single blow on him, not even once. He was talented with those wooden sticks, they were easy to cut through but I remembered he blocked a death scythe earlier with it; there was nothing but a death scythe, zanpakuto or one of my other blades that could block those. It was when the reapers claimed to now going all out that he blocked the both of them again, "Again, impossible death scythes are the sharpest blades in the world there's nothing they can't cut; so how do you keep blocking us?!"

"They say a death scythe is sharp enough to cut anything, however we reapers know that isn't entirely accurate, don't we?" as I heard those words my panic picked up and I felt dread I knew what he was suggesting, he was a Grimm reaper after all, and they use one thing that couldn't cut through a death scythe and that was another death scythe. I noticed it was a large one blade death scythe; it was made from a human skeleton, as he went on the attack he done major damaged to the ship. I had to hold onto the walls to prevent falling over, I continued to run and just as I felt Malphas shift semi what into his true form, I then felt a piercing thrust through my mid-section, I coughed up in pain and fell to my knees, " _Malphas, Malphas, can you hear me, Malphas!_ " I screamed, I breathed heavily as I shifted with the wind to get to my destination quickly, " **be careful you can be hurt or worse hurt the baby!** " I heard Kagura panic, but I shot back "I won't let that happen."

I arrived on time, I had Kagura in her scythe form, and I managed to block his own death scythe, I had my hair undone and covering my face, all seemed shocked to all of a sudden see me there preventing the undertaker from killing the weakened Sebastian. "Aw~ you're the lady from the funeral, I knew you were different but what exactly is the question," there was so much blood, being able to smell his made me angry and also sick to my stomach, "Ren you shouldn't be here," came my mates worried words, I was so unhinged from the previous pain, worry, anger and shock that I only just now noticed that I was not controlling my looks and was fully showing off my demon form.

"You owe me big time Sebastian, I shouldn't have to step in…ever!" he could hear the anger on my words, "don't tell me she's a Grimm reaper as well," I could hear Grell moan in anger, I smirked of course they couldn't understand that there was also a zanpakuto similar but more powerful than a death scythe. I looked up to the undertaker, "hmm, another demon, say you wouldn't be the one causing all the issues overseas now will you?" I used this time to push him back and put space between us, I felt like all of a sudden I had no energy, " **your babe is eating it up like no tomorrow; you won't have much left after this!** " I fell to my knees and begun panting, as Kagura dissipated into thin air, "I'll just get you out of the way first then" he lifted his scythe but before he could bring it down the boat began to tilt.

All scattered to more suitable positions, I used my demon speed to capture the young doctor and we made my way over to my mate and the young master, Ronald showed that he was going to fight Sebastian while he was weakened, but that didn't turn out to be the case as the young reaper had his ass handed to him. Grell was trying to deal with the undertaker, and I was lumbered with the doctor and the young master, Grell's fight was ended quickly by Sebastian kicking Ronald into a mid-air Grell. I landed next to him with the master and doctor, I had to unseal myself, and show my three tails just to keep up, much of my energy was sapped.

"Young chaps these days are so much weaker than they use to be, now that just leaves one," shaking took hold of the ship, I tried to grab the doctor but he fell and landed in furniture dying, I sighed I noticed the lights flickering and the ceiling glass smashing in with water, we all moved out of the way. I could hear the groan and sinking motion of the ship, "At last the time has come for us to part, I've enjoyed myself immensely…" he was cut off by Grell and Sebastian moving in to attack, it wasn't successful but Ciel managed to grab hold of his funeral bond chain, what was strange was that he smiled, there was something annoying me about this whole thing, but right now I had to get to a life boat for us.

I was just getting it as the boat was going gown, I saw the green light that bi-sected the ship, cutting it clean through in half, I looked over and noticed that most of the humans in their ships also noticed and were gaping in shock and fear. I managed to get a life boat in the water as I noticed Sebastian and Ciel jumping off of the boat out towards me in the water, and landed cleanly. "Thank you my dear for getting the life boat for us…" his words were cut off as we had to hold on as the massive waves from the sinking ship pushed us further away from the other life boats.

We managed to breathe a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as there was the undead popping up in the water and making their way over to us, I noticed Sebastian was hurt and exhausted, I could feel it myself, but there was no time to rest, "that sounded suspiciously close to a request; give me your order," once Ciel removed his eyepatch "this is an order Sebastian; exterminate them," "I shall, yes my lord, this will rock the boat a bit please hold on tightly. I used my tails to curl up around myself and the young Lord; I could hear Malphas using a boat paddle to kill them all.

They were close to overcoming him but sheer numbers, and I noticed his eyes glowing more than usual he was after all already starving and then severely hurt with a death scythe on top of that was not good. I held the lord close to me, I had to if we were to be fully encased in my tails, I could smell his embarrassment, being squished to my person, but to me he was just a kid and my partners meal on top of it. I zoned out the noise by closing my eyes and re-thinking over the events that day, it had started off a lovely normal day, but then went to shit real quick, but I was just so bothered by the undertaker, not his actions and not his reasoning, but who he was and why he had done, what he had done. The image of him smiling came to my mind from when Ciel took his funeral bond chain, why would an undertaker and a Grimm reaper to boot have those, was that the reason why he experimented?

It was just as the sky begun to lighten when the sounds of killing stopped, I slowly unfurled my tails, and saw my mate standing like a stoic senator with a paddle, he fell holding his mid-section, both Ciel and I called his human name, I made my way to his side. "Even for one such as me, a death scythe is something to not be trifled with," I noticed he was breathing heavy, I wanted to smack him for stating the obvious but instantly was wanting to heal him, but I knew he wouldn't allow me too. Ciel was looking at the Undertakers mourning jewellery, "Dam the Undertaker, what do you suppose he's after?" "I'm afraid I couldn't pass a guess but you have his mourning jewelleries; something clearly precious to him, I feel quite certain that you will meet again-" he had to pause to just breath enough to continue talking, "though personally that is something I'd be happy to fulfil." He had to stop as he began coughing, Ciel looked shocked like when I child finds out that Santa Claus is not real, "I've never seen you like this before, I didn't think it possible."

I rolled my eyes as I heard his next sentence "I'm a failure as a Phantomhive butler for you to see me in such a state, I will strive to not let it happen again," Malphas was such a perfectionist so of course he didn't like failure nor not doing something up to his own standards, but I could tell that was the last thing Ciel was thinking. A ship horn announced the arrival of the ship that was to save us all, "It's our rescue; Sebastian in your current condition you won't be able to attend me as a proper butler should, once we return to the manor, I want you to rest, you did quite well today." I smiled at his words, yes it was obvious that these two were growing close as friends, and I felt shock coming from my beloved "my lord, please you must stop, it is not at all like you to say such things, if you're not careful you'll call a storm down upon us."

We were helped by the crew of the freight ship and pulled up onto the deck where all the other passengers were located wrapped up in brown blankets, it took a long while before we were able to arrive back at England, seeing as we were two days out on the pacific ocean, emergency services were already prepared to assist and help any wounded. " _Next time be more careful my dear, you are far more hurt than you are willing to show, I can't lose you, so from now on I want you to put yourself first,"_ Sebastian looked me in the eyes, as we could hear Lizzie crying and laying in Ciel's arms, _"I had to keep my contract safe…" "I know that, but he wasn't going to hurt him…"_ It was with those words that I realised that it twigged to me, he wouldn't dream of hurting him, regardless if he seems like he would he wouldn't and why, the only ones you don't hurt are family and friends. " _I will strive harder to be a better mate,"_ my head snapped up to see my mate smiling at me; I smiled back to him as we wrapped an arm around each other. I was back to being sealed but I had my brown blanket over my head as my ears were not wanting to going back to pointless, and with that my eyes, it seemed that my interference with their fight caused me to use up much of my power, but enough for the babe should it need it.

Once we arrived to the docks it was total mayhem, besides the rescue crews, there was also the paparazzi for the paper and the officers and insurance people from the majestic star line needing to get to the bottom of what cause the problem. We dodged all of that and were on a coach on our long ride back home, Ciel's legs were wrapped up, but once we were alone I used my healing kido to slowly heal them, I went to heal my mate too, but he caught my hand "no my dear, I will heal naturally; keep your energy for our child, and with that I request that you are to not get involved with any more of these young masters investigations." He gave me a levelled look, I could feel fear in him, I had no idea why he was so scared, as it was him that nearly got killed. I relented and nodded, it was all too much excitement for me right now anyway; I had to agree with him as I wanted to just sleep in the woods and collect energy the old fashioned way, but I was to wait on the master while Sebastian was healing himself.

It was obvious as the others were surprised to see us home so early, and in such tattered clothes, there were no extra clothes on the ship for us to grab, so once we were home we were bombarded with questions. "Quite, I will answer your questions later, Sebastian takes Ciel to have a bath, you should have once as well, same with you Snake, Finny and Bard carry the water that Mey-Rin heats up to the bathroom, Tanaka will take up a jug of cold water, and I will provide enough towels for yous all, now get to work."

All were paused and mouths slightly agape as they looked at me, but then scuttled as I frowned, I was walking up the stairs to collect the bath towels for the men, "you can take one as well," was all Ciel stated before parting ways, "I will go last to help my wife," Sebastian offered, "yeah sure," was Ciel's confirmation. Sebastian helped Tanaka clean Ciel in the house bathroom; Snake followed them and then Sebastian got fresh water and refilled the tub for us, "weren't you told to relax, you were just mortally wounded not two days prior," I began to scold him, but he quietened me with his lips.

I could feel relief from Malphas, we laid in the bath as we both cleaned up, he ran his hand over my stomach, "I was worried when I saw you in front of me…" he had trailed off, I had to agree with him, using my powers weakened me greatly and so quickly, I looked to him, "I am sorry, but I can't not have you, besides everything is alright now, but I promise to not do anything physical from now on, to be honest I am so exhausted, I feel like I want to bury myself in the earth and sleep." Once I finished my words I noticed we were wearing as confused look, I rolled my eyes, it allows me to collect the natural life energy from the earth and live off of that." I had never done it before but I heard that when exhausted this was a quicker way to collect it especially of weakened to the point of being unable to hunt, I was more worried that the reapers knew that I was the one hunting the humans down over seas.

Once we looked closer to our real age due to the water we finally got out, and slowly dried and dressed, I made my way to Tanaka, "how is the young master?" "the young master was very tired, we prepared him a quick meal and he went to bed early, he stated Sebastian, Snake and yourself are to be off till yous feel up to return to your positions." I nodded to him, before heading back to our room, with a sleeping Malphas, he was in his real form and sleeping with the cats all over and around him, he was so innocent when he slept. I climbed into bed with him and slowly moved his black hair back; I found his human form was similar in a way to his demon one, but in a much less sinister way. I continued to play with his hair, he was so tired, he normally didn't sleep letting his guard down was something he absolutely hated, so much that is was natural for him to only sleep when in the 9 realms.

It was still dark out when I woke up, Malphas was still asleep, but once I got up I noticed that it was in the evening, 'did we already sleep through the next day?' I used my gold shield piece to clothe myself in a long white dress, and have it as a necklace, but I also left my features alone, it was good not needing to hide. I made my way to the masters location, he was in his office, looking over the Undertaker's mourning jewelleries, I knocked on his door, "come in," I entered, "it's just me my lord," I noticed he was taking in my looks more than usual. "What is it?" he asked, I could tell he was in a mood, possibly because he didn't have Sebastian by his side, "I will be leaving the manor for a period of time, I think a month no maybe more…" I was trying to calculate how long it could take me to absorb the energy from the earth but I hadn't done it on the living world before so I had no idea the time I would need.

"What has brought this up all of a sudden?" I looked up snapped from my terrible calculations, "the reapers know it's me that is eating the humans, so I need to gather the energy another way, I plan to go sleep deep in the woods, under the earth's surface so I can collect energy to keep my babe safe and alive, M- Sabastian is still asleep I plan on leaving before he wakes." I only just caught myself from saying his real name, I noticed the young Lord narrowing his eyes, but he sighed and leaned back in his chair, "very well then," "oh um, I believe I still had favours left right my lord?" the young master looked to me and nodded "can you please set up a babies room for when my baby is born?" he seemed surprised, "boy or girl?" I shrugged "make it yellow or rainbow something like that, red if need be."

I was so tired and I could feel that massive pool of energy I had earlier was now down to a puddle, I was not surprised I did only have 5-7 months left and I had used a lot of that energy, when I used the energy so did the baby. I went to our room and wrote a letter explaining that went to hibernate in the forest and would be back once I had enough energy, I didn't wear any foot ware as I left the manor through the front doors, I must have walked all night because just as day was about to break through the high canopy of trees I was face to face with a small clear pond with a small centre island with a large tree and covered in moss, there was many little bits or moss cover land here and there in the water that was waist deep. I could see straight through to the bottom and it was so fresh I could drink it if need be, there was many trees around and a mountain stream that slowly trickled into this wide pond. I leaped using the small mini islands and then the wind to get to the large island centre, it was cool and moist it smelled of earth and life, the main tree root system was supported by a large rock cave, I made my way inside and saw a perfect place to rest, I unfurled my tails and proceeded to curl up for my long needed slumber.

InuKimi POV

I was looking through the many other and much closer universes, the youngest was good at hiding, it made sense seeing as he was closer to a rabbit, and this must have happened in the past. The image of my crying daughter in law came to my mind, I wouldn't know the feeling of losing a child, so I can only image her pain, but I felt doubt that we would find him. It was then I noticed something rippling through the medo stone, I looked again, it seemed time has been manipulated, no not that, changed in a way, I looked deeper into it and I could see my eldest granddaughter sleeping, something was different though, I noticed the shift was due to the human world, it wasn't affecting me here and now, no this change has already happened, I looked further it was the past, how is she there?" I was brought back to the present by having said oldest granddaughter come into see me; she stated she was sent off to a small town to investigate some strange readings from a in the living world. I sent her on her way after we talked about her medo stone; she was in a hurry as she left to go to the soul reapers. I looked back to the medo stone and searched the years instead of the places, maybe that was the key to all of this, 'did Usamaro change the shift of time from his departure?'

Luna's POV

It took a while but instead I ended up with a gauntlet that held my medo stone, the metal used was shinier than most I have seen, it was a light silver metal, and was beautifully crafted with engravings. It encased my left arm, from my elbow all the way to and including my outer fingers, there was no part of my arm left uncovered, it was so light weight that I could barely tell it was there; the stone itself was set into the top of my hand. I had spent the two weeks with Byakuya and helped Yoroichi in my spare time, she really needed it, Bya- Chan was nice enough to allow me to learn with his own weapons, I felt like he was always still my mentor even though I was already a master in Kido and was well on my way to stand toe-to-toe with any captain.

I received a hell butterfly, "we are sorry to inform you, but we are unable to find fellow captain Serenity InuTashio in the living world, a search party has been sent, but your assistance will be helpful." In less than a second I was moving towards the head captains barracks, I was so scared 'I can't lose yet another family member, we have already lost far too many.' I arrived and a meeting was in full swing, instead of being scolded I stood behind Bya-Chan, "please continue," "yes as I was saying, we lost the signature of the heiress, everything was clear in our readings and for about an hour we had souls appearing, we also could pick up on her own signature and also another but then all of a sudden she disappeared, like the rest." It wounded me to hear it said like that, no she was not dead, she was one of the strongest demons and soul reapers, I would see to it that she is found.

A knocking at the door stopped the meeting, once they were given permission to enter it was Akon, "captain we have new readings coming through, you are going to want to see this," Mayuri yelled at the buffoon to just say what it was, he seemed hesitant to say, "well Captain InuTashio's signature has raised again along with the strange one with her previously but there are two others as well… they are in the dangai on their way here as we speak." This made all the others stand to attention and move to the area where the portal will open too, it wasn't a minute later the doors opened. Luna was stunned he sister stood there in her demon form, with a little girl in her arms and a man, no a demon next to her he had red eyes and black hair, he was next to a young teen who looked like him, I had noticed the little girl looked so much like her sister and their own father, 'could it be, her kids?'

Sebastian/Malphas's pov

I had awoken alone, I figured Serenity was working, the sun was shining through my window and I could hear birds chirping in the distance, 'it must be the next day,' I moved my arm and hit a letter. My eyes sharpened on the writing it was Serenity's cursive and it was to him, " _do not worry if you wake without me, I am fine, I have gone to the forest to sleep and gather the missing energy naturally I don't know how long I will be gone but as long as I need to support our babe, I will come home when I am ready. I love you always, Serenity._ " I sat up straight, but then I breathed, I used my demon sight to search her out, I could see the trail she took, she travelled very deep into the forest, I found her in a cave on a pond island curled up asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief it was an entirely new feeling to me to need to protect something that wasn't contracted to me, I got up and dressed, I had already had enough time off, a Phantomhive butler would always strive to go above and beyond his masters expectations. I began my day by ironing out the daily newspaper, I paused 'wait what, I slept two whole days; oh my I wonder how grouchy he is going to be, and not to mention Easter was right around the corner, literally?'

Serenity's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, very little sun was making its way through to my new resting place, I instantly knew where I was, I remembered everything, I could also smell my mates scent in my new den area, I found myself on top of a small nest of furs, grass and leaves, I smiled he must have found me and made sure I was warm and safe. I looked down noticing my stomach had bloomed in size, now looking like I had swallowed a watermelon whole, I ran my hand over it and I felt kicking and my babies heartbeat, I paused and just knew I was going to be having a son, it was to be a boy, no doubt about it. I slowly made my way out of my cave, I looked around and this place was still as beautiful as the first day I had seen it, I stripped off my clothing and gave myself a quick wash off, there was only small creatures in this pond, so I knew I was safe, I also had a long drink and used my wind abilities to dry myself, 'how long has it been?'

I noticed the temperature and season was different from when I first came here, but I had no clock or calendar like in the future, and my communication device from the future died once the battery ran out. I noticed it was fall, the forest looked like it was on fire with all the colours of the leaves, I knew it was getting closure to the end of the year, to my due date. I took a breath and focused my mind ' _Malphas my dear can you hear me?_ ' I didn't get any return, I knew the distance between us could have affected that, it was briefly startled when I heard him speak in my mind. " _Serenity, you're finally awake, you alright how's our baby…"_ I smiled knowing if I didn't talk over him he would continue to worry, " _everything is fine; our boy is safe, I haven't given birth yet, what is the date?"_ I had to quickly verify that I didn't give birth yet, but I had no idea how close to giving birth I was, I was a little torn between going back to the manor or staying here, where I was feeling very comfortable in my demon made den.

" _It is October 29_ _th_ _, the master and I are in London, have been for a while now, working on a case but will be back to host a Halloween party, will I see you their?"_ I couldn't believe that it was so late in the year, sure I could tell from the season but I didn't realise we were already so far in; I slept 5 months away, " _I don't know, I want to but I also am comfortable here, plus the more distance between us means the less pain you will feel during the birth, when I do go into labour, surely it can't be too much longer till then."_ He instantly responded " _when we come back to the manor I will come and check on you…" "I know you have been regularly checking up on me during the five month period, what about the medo stone?"_ I could feel his smile " _I'll explain all when I see you, on the 31_ _st_ _I will be back and I will visit you that night okay?"_ I didn't have to answer I simply nodded.

I managed to catch a fish through the clear waters where I was staying, even though I was pregnant I wasn't entirely hopeless, I was a demon after all and survival came naturally. I spiked it through the body with a stick; I used some dried leaves and twigs to make a very small fire using very dry sticks to start the fire. I came across some dried moss, I collected some more for the nest my mate began to make in my slumber. I chose to walk a small perimeter around my territory making sure everything was safe, in my walk I came across a herd of dear, I used my morphing daggers to create the bow and then morphed the wind to create and arrow, I got a giant buck.

I cleaned and stripped the body of its hide, I finished cutting up the portions and through more leaves into the fire to make it larger, once the dear was cooked, and all the carcass was left I dumped it off from the woodland vulture like creatures to have at it. The meat I didn't eat I managed to dry out and then used large leaves and vines to wrap it up to keep it somewhat preserved. Once my food was done and I finished portioning the reserves I noticed the sky lightning up for the next day was already beginning, I continued to prepare and extend my den, I added the buck's hide to the rest, most of the others were leaves' grass and some duck feathers stuffed into a make sift futon of multiple hides stitched together some wolves, rabbits, foxes and dear. It wasn't till around midday I felt a pain ripple through my midsection, like a quick hit of sharp pain, it lasted for a short period of time before leaving, I wondered if this was it, but my water was intact and another five minutes and there was no more pain.

I continued with my activities and again I experienced pain, it was a little bit more painful this time and lasted longer, the pain was like a wave and it wasn't localised it covered my entire abdomen area and all the way through my hips and upper legs, it was intense and finally the wave passed, I knew it was definitely a contraction. I counted the time and felt the next one maybe ten minutes later they were lasting about a minute, I knew from my mother's experience this was just the start and that the water wouldn't break right away, it may take a lot longer for that to happen, along with maybe taking hours to days before the baby actually came into the world.

I rested back in my den leaving my previous activities alone for the time being, " _I felt pain my dear are you alright?"_ _"I believe I am in the very early stages of labour, my water is still intact and the contractions are only lasting a minute but are ten minutes between them, I am just going to rest until I really need to put in effort to give birth."_ I knew he would be worried and panicking, but so long as the pain didn't affect him too much then it would all be fine, I just needed to pace myself and breathe through the pain. It was annoying the pain coming and going each time it was getting slightly worse and coming faster and lasting longer.

I spent most of the day going over the memories that Malphas experienced in the five months I was asleep, I saw him visit me regularly and I also saw he went overseas just recently to Germany, I saw that he also was a teacher at a prestigious college, and I saw the latest events of the S4. The Undertaker continuously popped up through their cases and intervening more into the lives of the humans and bring back the dead, it only made me think that he was trying to bring someone back that was dead. I would break my concentration and need to moan and breathe through the pain until the contraction passed, I then continued looking in his thoughts through our connection it was helping keeping me preoccupied while I dealt with the pain and the long hours to come. I even saw him needed to train the young men on how to essentially be a boy band, I laughed so hard I thought I was going to break a rib, I would pay out Malphas later for having to flirt with Edward to show him how to be forceful.

I began to rock slightly and whimper as the pain went up a notch, once passed I breathed heavily and re-collecting my bearings and preparing myself mentally, emotionally and physically to deal with the next contraction; it was then that my water finally broke. I had to insert my own hand and measure with my fingers on how dilated I was, I was still only six centimetres and it was already getting dark, I just hoped that it picked up and went quicker.

Once the night came I knew my partner would be less busy, but not as much as usual seeing as he was dealing with the set-up of the Funtom dance hall, teaching the Phantom five, and he was also taking care of the master and all other dealings, now being informed that he had to set up for Halloween, 'oh right that's tomorrow.' " _Yes indeed it is my dear, you are doing well, I can come to you now…"_ I had cut him off, I knew he wanted to be here, but so far everything was going smooth, sure it was painful and slow but still nothing was wrong and I felt safe and fine. _"It is alright, I am alright, you have so much to still do, I am only just beginning this…"_ I had to pause to rock and moan in pain through yet another contraction, I could hear Malphas breathing heavier too, along with feeling him be patient, it helped me feel patient in waiting for the pain to pass, once done I took a deep breath and let it out as I once again relaxed. _"I understand my mate; I will only come once you say I can, hopefully Halloween night, as I will be closer to you."_ I could tell he was hoping that I would have finished giving birth by then; after all if not he will be in pain during the time that he will be preparing the celebration.

The night came and dragged on very slowly, I eat some of the dear meat, I was happy that I had the foresight to kill and prep the meat of the animal; it was very handy right now. Malphas was nice enough to talk to me throughout the night to keep me company but also to stay in touch and let me know he was still right there for me. I had never experience such a long exhausting sleepless night not even the shift was this bad, I was getting exhausted to, I would sometimes fall asleep for short bouts in between the contractions, once it became blaringly obvious that my stamina and mental capability was dwindling; Malphas begun paying light mantras like breath in and out, through your nose and out your mouth, and even speaking in some other languages we knew like Latin and French, and even humming.

Day break came and I decided now would be a good time to check how dilated I was, I was too tired to do so during the night, once I did I realised I was still eight centimetres dilated, I sighed " _it's better than six my dear…"_ I heard him gasp as I whimpered at the same time, he was now at the manor and as he got closer to me he also increased the amount of pain he was experiencing from the birth; it was beautiful in a way. " _Will you be able to manage Malphas?"_ I felt him nod instead of answering, I was dreading as I knew from my mother telling me that the actual birth was far more painful than the earlier contractions, I related this to Malphas and he groaned, _"I wish we could just get the baby out now,"_ he growled out the last part as we both experience more contraction pain.

Malphas was enlisting help from the staff more than he normally would; I knew it was so he could deal with me and the pain, he also had so much other things on his plate to do. I used out bond to distract myself into looking through his eyes, I was a little delirious from the pain but I could still see what he could, the staff were all stating what the other Halloween traditions from overseas were, that including my original homeland Japan.

It would have only just past midday when I felt the power need to push, I knew this was it, I waited for the contractions and pushed with them bearing down, I was on my knees and leaning against the cave wall, it felt the most comfortable to me. I lost my link to Malphas as the pain increased; I wasn't able to focus on anything but getting the baby out of me. It wasn't quick, easy or painless but eventually I managed to feel the head all the way out of me, it gave me the cramped space feeling as I wanted to part my legs further to make more room, I supported our baby as my next most painful push which gained a scream from me, but also brought our boy into the living world. I held my baby and I looked down as he wailed. His screams echoed out into the forest from the cave, I couldn't help but smile and then laugh, I used my claw to cut the umbilical cord, and the afterbirth required me to bear down again and push it from my body. I wrapped him up and I made my way out to the pond, I sat in the water as I cleaned us both off.

" _Ah finally, our son it born, my he has a set of lungs on him,"_ I heard him chuckle, I didn't have a clock or sun dial with me, but Malphas informed me " _he was born at exactly 3:33pm on Halloween, I believe humans call that a bad omen,"_ I laughed at his words, " _I think for us that is considered a good omen, I'll wait here for you here tonight."_ My son had a small tuff of black hair on his head and when his small eyes slitted open slightly I was sure I saw red slit eyes like his fathers, I could see all of his veins were black instead of blue like a humans, he was most likely going to follow his father in looks and most likely in powers and abilities.

I had wrapped the after birth into leaves and buried it outside under the Earth's surface; we were all clean and rugged up in the den with him drinking milk from my breast but also my spiritual energy at the same time. I sighed it was now night time and I knew we both had big eventful days, I was sure the festivities were still going on, I couldn't be bothered to talk to Malphas right now I was solely focused on our son, he was all that mattered to me right now. It was when the quarter moon was high in the sky when he finally made his way to us; I could tell he was rushing as fast as possible and he got to us in record time.

Once we were together, he joined us in the made up futon of hides, grass and leaves, I was beyond excited to sit in his lap while he wrapped his arms around me and cradled our child. I felt so many emotions come from him, he was happy, elated, prideful, scared and also slightly turned on; I guess the last part was towards me. I looked to him "what shall we name him?" I noticed his smile, "Seth; his name shall be Seth."

We spent hours throughout the night just holding and looking down at our son, "feel like catching me up to speed on things?" I asked him to break the long silence as we just watched our child sleep. "Ah yes, we just told the staff that you went home to your family to have the baby, the young master said you asked a favour from him that being making up a room for our baby, that too is done, and he has the medo stone home for you." I looked back to him, "did you make the room, and I take it Lizzie gave him the necklace as a present?" I smiled as he simply nodded, it was so easy to know that it was my mate that handled everything which I knew would result in him doing the baby room, and Lizzie loved Ciel more than anyone so of course it would turn up again in his hands.

We made our ways home to the Phantomhive estate, the sun had not risen yet; we ended up in a pastel coloured baby room with a crib, and other baby furnishing along with a small music player. I changed Seth into baby clothes already procured and folded up and in the chest of draws, once done we laid him down, he was a good baby and very silent except for his entry to the world. I was not sire at all, and my own energy was holding up fine as now I was only feeding him small amounts of my energy along with my breast milk. Once he was in his crib we made our ways to our own room, Seth's room wasn't far from our own, as expected, Malphas stayed by my side the entire way home and then did not leave till he had to get ready and prepare for the day and leave, it was the first of November after all and him and the master had a lot to do if they wanted to find out who lord Sirius was.

"Good morning all" I cheered "oh blimey, Mrs. Michaelis your back, when did you arrive?" "Oh my, where's the baby?" "you're not pregnant anymore" I was bombarded with questions, I was in my maid's outfit along with my armour seal in place giving me my humanoid look once again. I smiled "calm down, I visited my family and I had our son, he is just sleeping right now, Sebastian and the Master had to go back to London to finish a job they have been working on, so for the time being I am back on shift to help out."

"It's a boy!" "When was he born?" "What did Sebastian say?" I again nodded and had to answer their questions, I was truthful to them all, after explaining that our son: Seth was born yesterday, they were all agape with surprise and then it continued with questions, I sighed they must have forgotten that Sebastian and I were not really mortal, but it only made me smile because it was obvious that they looked at us as friends and family. After all cooed over our sleeping baby Mey-Rin exclaiming that he looked a lot like Sebastian, she wasn't wrong, we finally got to work, having breakfast, cleaning, doing the grounds, polishing, laundry, making the beds and so on, while also being a mother. I had my medo stone stored away in our room safe and sound, I had noticed that once I gave birth to Seth that my energy reserves filled up quicker than usual and I was far stronger like when I first arrived.


	25. Chapter 25

The Search- Revival- Chapter 25

 **Alright, everyone knows that I own nothing, I also am sorry for mistakes and also this was hard to write as the manga hasn't gone further than this, I am sorry there is spoilers (like a lot for those who don't read the manga) if anyone does not read the manga. I hope yous enjoy reading this and sorry for the wait, I literally re-wrote this five times.**

I was not surprised to not see my mate for a long period of time, it seems this case was harder than they expected but they were definitely making head way on it, especially with the Funtom music hall opening, it was forcing the hand of the culprit to take more blood for those that did show up and therefore killing them. It was within the next two weeks after I returned home with Seth that we saw in the paper the bodies being dumped in the Epping Forest, and the reputation of the musical hall was destroyed and this Blavat fellow on the run.

We were not really busy today, I lay down with Seth in my arms in our room, there was no gardening to do, we servants already had left overs for dinner awaiting us, and the master was to stay with Soma and Agni in the townhouse… I heard a high pitch ring, I noticed my Medo stone was shining brighter than it should, when I grabbed it I saw a ripple I noticed Soma talking to Ciel, no something was wrong it was not him it was an imposter, I saw the gun and Agni come to the rescue, I saw all the blood and the stabs and he still held the door closed, to protect Soma. As quickly as it came, the Medo stone went back to normal, a tear drip onto the stone in my hand, I would never wish for those two to be killed or hurt. I laid Seth back down in his crib, I put on my medo stone necklace, and then tapped my gold seal, it moved over my chest and my clothes change to that of a Shinigami's, this time I would do something.

I arrived just in time to prevent Grell from reaping his soul, I kicked him out of the air as he landed face first into the ground, "what the hell, who would hit a fair maiden in the face like that!" once he made eye contact with me, his frown deepened "oh it's you, the one who claims to be Bassy's wife," I smiled back down from the perch that Grell once had, "yes, what jealous?" I then dropped down and noticed that he was taking in my looks, "wait, what are you?" it figured they had no idea what a Shinigami looked like, they got their orders from us, their powers too but they didn't ever really deal with us in person. I simply continued to walk into the townhouse, "Ren what are you doing here?" Ciel asked I knew he was dealing with the thought that it was possible that his brother was indeed back alive from the dead. "I guess she is here for Agni, am I right love?" I nodded, Agni's soul was a powerful one, but he was asleep, and his soul chain was separated, I put out my hand and recited the incantation for the resurrection law. " _A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare to the jewelled vision of a life started anew. Oh what a wonderful soul so bright inside it has the power to heal the sun's broken heart, power to restore the moon's vision too, born a child of lights wonderful secrets- return to the beauty that was always there. Love teaches all to die with dignity so that they may come forth anew in splendour. Born once of flesh, then again of fire, reborn a third time to the sound of a humming haikus in heavens mouth, hearts rebuilt from hope resurrect dreams killed by hate; only after disaster can all be resurrected."_

"Okay where is she!" I could hear Grell yell from the open doorway, once Agni's body was whole again and his soul chain repaired and connected, he re-entered his body, and coughed and woke up slightly before simply saying Soma's name and passing out again.

I was tired, sure I had more energy since I had Seth but that is still tiresome, I took Soma, while Sebastian took Agni, we placed them in the carriage as we made our ways over to Sullivan's and Wolf's. I noticed the red head reaper looking through his book and screaming out something while trying desperately to chase us down, but was intercepted by another reaper who wore a white lab coat.

I could feel every bump in the road, dam I hated older transport, I would rather ride the dam horse, we rushed over to Sullivan's Ciel and Sebastian led the way, I stood with the prince still in my arms. I heard him whisper as if trying to wake up but still too weak to. We rushed in handing Agni and Soma off to Wolf to place them and help treat them both; Agni was fine just needing to rest after a near life- death experience and Soma would need his hand treated. I thought of staying with them especially with Agni seeing as he was dead and I used my law on him, technically it would be rude of me to not 'help' him however Seth was at home where I was needed. I followed both of them off the house, Ciel told them to not answer the door to anyone not even for him, I had noticed him on edge when I arrived to the townhouse earlier; he was onto the truth.

"How did you know that Agni was dead, you didn't inform Sebastian why not?" Ciel was on edge but still strict, "the medo stone showed me right when it happened, I hurried to the scene; Agni didn't deserve that fate nor Soma, so I did something…" I paused noticing the look I got from my mate, "besides we have been on different wave lengths and the space between us made it difficult to inform you, and if I had you wouldn't have been able to do what I could so I decided to come myself." I sort of expected my mate to be angry; I was giving him a slight cold shoulder even though I knew it wasn't his fault for the distance and time spent apart.

The rest of the trip was spent with Ciel and Sebastian thinking over the information, I had picked up in the medo stone that the real Ciel was alive and well, but how alive and well that was, was still too been seen. I sat in silence " **this is worrisome, I don't like the thought of hooded killers going around killing people on this Ciel's side, especially one so strong and fast, I think you should have stayed out of it, this Undertaker and the Phantomhive's seem to have their own agenda and issues that is just dragging everyone into it including those weak ass Grimm reapers, we could always pull rank and kill that Undertaker, hmm sounds like fun~"** I smirked at Kagura's words, but she wasn't wrong, this whole mess seemed to be personal to the master and whatever this Undertaker was doing was bringing the eyes of the Grimm reapers was added pressure mainly to me. "What are you smiling about?" I looked up to the master with my own smile and tilt of my head, "oh nothing that concerns you."

I felt the burning eyes of my mate on me " _seriously though, you know something, you always seem to, it's hard for me to see what you know, are you purposely keeping me at arm's reach?"_ I sighed of course he would think that, however that was not true this resulted in this way because this was the equivalent to a fight between lovers. " _No Malphas, it's just due to the space and time between us, we will deal with it later, but yes I know some things yous don't, but I don't know if I should intercept or back off, I definitely don't want to continue standing on the sidelines."_ I noticed the worried and confused frown that Sebastian was giving me, we were brought back to reality by hearing Ciel state "you demons are weird," I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

We arrived to the manor, it was still pouring down, I had noticed something was off, I extended my sensors, "Snake, May-Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Seth, but I sense four others who shouldn't be hear and one of them is with Seth. My hackles raised followed them quickly inside, the others stated that they would heat water and get towels, but I noticed their confusion, "why did you go back out into the rain **again**?" I paused at that, it was as I suspected the real Ciel was here, but I didn't think they would come straight here from the townhouse assault, what were they thinking, and just who was with Seth. I had a feeling of who it would be but I was too scared, that man wouldn't bat an eyelash at killing a baby of it was a demon child.

I gave Sebastian a pointed look, I was so close too releasing all of me with Kagura and splitting the real Ciel in front of me down the middle, he may be the body and memories of the original and be put back together to be a very convincing puppet but he was still dead and soulless, he was already onto his next life whatever that might be. Once the real Ciel announced himself, all looked toward Sebastian and asked if he was telling the truth, I was beyond annoyed, this couldn't be happening right now. Finny was hysterical, he clung to Sebastian stating that the imposter was lying, it seemed that Finny knew that this wasn't 'our' Ciel; he had sharp instincts.

Tanaka came down the stairs stating that this Ciel was telling the truth, he had a holder with tea and cups, he had told the story if him serving the late lord Phantomhive and his wife, their wedding, then having a family, but that twins were born. 'Our' Ciel seemed to have a mini brain breakdown, he was too caught up in his thoughts, I was just worried this case and the previous ones, the ones involved and then thinking back from what I learned from Sebastian's memories of the young Lord made me think the same person is responsible.

The real Ciel mentioned that he didn't blame him or was angry with him, he would stand against anyone who said so, I personally thought he would be honoured to have his little brother take on his name, position but I knew it was more than that, I was sure that he had to do it just so his mental state would hold up through it all. Right now he was beginning to break, stating he saw him die, Sebastian spoke up, stating he too saw that he was dead that night, and without that he himself would not be here right now. I noticed the staff clue in on certain things spoken with this new Ciel. I however noticed that Seth and **he** was getting closure to our position, "a sharp observation, indeed it is as you say Mr. Butler" my teeth was clenched when I heard him speak up.

Once everyone knew he was present, with a makeshift human medical learning body, and Seth in his other arm hidden behind said dummy, "Hi long time no see; how have you been?" 'Our' Lord attempted to ask if he was the one who brought back Ciel, however he played coy stating that the price had to be paid, but seeing as they did the P5 he was in credit and thus begun to state that he saved him due to not being able to 'restore' him if he was burned like Ciel's parents were. I could feel Sebastian's anger, I too had pulled my scythe out of thin air, he had my baby and that thing was not the real Ciel, his soul was long gone.

"Why did you go through so much trouble in order to revive him?" the Undertaker smiled "you wouldn't understand, well actually maybe now you do, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to lose anymore Phantomhive's." I gripped Kagura harshly, it was as I suspected he was related to them, possibly grand or great grandfather to the boys, but he hasn't even managed to bring him back to life, just made it 'seem' as if he had. "Nut-ut-ah, I wouldn't advise doing that Mrs. Michaelis, you see I know what you are, and I came prepared," he showed Seth cradled in his arms, both Sebastian and I tensed and the staff gasped. "Now put your weapon down…" I did as he said letting Kagura go as she dissipated into thin air. "I must say, I was shocked to see a being of your calibre here in the living world, and not to mention with a demon, so I guess you could help me… if you do your kid will be safe and sound…what do you say Soul reaper?" I frowned at his words, it was just as I thought he would want me to get his soul, but that was impossible, however he had Seth, he had a bargaining chip as one would say.

I straightened up my stance, "and what would you ask of one such as I?" he smiled but did not answer, instead Sebastian spoke up, "I see now, so that's what you mean," it seemed my mate finally caught up to what I concluded to earlier, there is no one in the world who would do something for another unless they were a close friend or family. However the real Ciel told him to not speak without his master's permission, he was quite rude, and maybe the knowledge of his soul being the price for him to enter this world and then his younger brother being the one who would pay his soul forth once the contract is fulfilled. The conversation moved with Ciel saying he was back and they could be together, Undertaker and Sebastian speaking of h ow close he was with the family, and then 'our' Ciel stating that what was worse was that he raised the dead. He wasn't wrong, that was a no-no, only one's such as travellers, healers and keepers some deities had that ability and well to say it straight the right to do so, the Grimm reapers were not ones allowed, and besides he hadn't succeeded, it was obvious to me at least and Sebastian.

"Goodness me, is it really that important whether people are dead or alive? You finally get to see your big brother after all these years… he was perfectly complete with regard to raw material and 'episodes', but my resurrection technique just couldn't keep up you see. So it took quite some time to bring him up to this condition, so what do you think? He is my finest work yet; not a scar to be seen, not a seam out of place. You two were as mirror images of each other, so I made sure to let him grow and mature just like you, he can even think and move all by himself. Dare I say you can't even tell the difference between him and you; the living twin." And there it was, he had admitted that this Ciel was still dead, but only moving and thinking because he allowed it, it was disgusting his words were followed with a look he gave me, he knew I knew that there was no soul and then a slight tilt, so that would be what he wants, just as I had suspected.

Sebastian had guessed that all the walking corpses were his doing to make sure he had gotten this Ciel to work properly, but he claimed that his research had begun long ago, Ciel stated that he had been by his brothers side from the beginning, in the shop, in his cases on the ship, at the school and so on, he claimed that he was always by his side. I felt them before I heard him, "let's cut the reminiscing here," with a loud smash Grell the red head Grimm reaper came through the window above the front doors, "Hi there!" everyone announced his name, but we were all shocked they just seemed to be popping up everywhere so I noticed. "Oh goodness, Grell, you know there's a door here, so why not use it?" the one in a lab coat opened and entered through the front door, "oh shut it Othello, you've got to match the mood for these things!" I smiled so Grell and Othello; I take it they were sent from the Grimm reaper association to deal with the one raising the corpses.

Othello continued talking "Alright, now that we've finally met the favoured one, let's get right to it then shall we, naughty boys need to be scolded." I smiled at this one, he was like our Mayuri he was a scientist through and through, I was still standing in my position with my Soul reaper uniform and captain's cloak, and my son was still in that sicko's hands. "And a baby, why do you have a kid, and YOU! What is going on here?" Grell exclaimed pointing at me, I knew he didn't like me anymore but the gasp from Othello took everyone's attention, "I don't understand why is there someone of your calibre doing here, we were not informed a captain would be involved in this case," "a captain?" many echoed his words, I ignored them as I spoke to the Undertaker once more. "Can I now have my son back?" I was trying to be as calm as possible even though I could hear Kagura begging for us to cut his head off, the queen of hearts from wonderland. "hmmm?" he tilted his head in thought and looked down to the baby, "I don't think so," in an instant I was in front of him, blocking his sheath with mine, and my baby being stolen from his hands, and back next to Sebastian who I noticed was now more relaxed in stance now that Seth was safe.

"Wait, what, what just happened, did anyone see her move?" Grell asked, "And that is the power of a Soul reaper, it is called flash step." Othello stated, but then moved his attention back to the Undertaker and dead Ciel, Sebastian tried to keep his contracted back and away from the fight that was most likely about to happen, however I could tell that this Grimm reaper was not the combat type, it was made clear once he threw his mini scythe into the staircase and then cowered behind Grell to protect him. Honestly it was hard to not laugh along with the Undertaker.

I moved closer to the staff; Mey-Rin bowed to me "I am sorry Mrs. Michaelis…" I cut her off there, "it is alright no harm done." Grell, Undertaker and Sebastian began fighting, mainly Sebastian only stopping them from doing excessive damage to the household. However the dead Ciel stated that he was stating it like he was a part of the household, but that he was leaving this manor not the other way around. I had felt them, all the small humans that was all they were, puny humans, and this game was getting annoying so much that I dissipated into thin air, watching and feeling. "Where is Mrs. Michaelis, she was here just a second ago," "it's alright Finny, she has Seth to think about, she won't let anyone arrest her or separate her son from her, she hasn't left us, I hope." I noticed Bard state, 'wow he didn't have much trust in me', what was annoying was the drama unfolding in the manor.

I get enough drama from my family, clan and the soul reapers I didn't need to be involved in their family drama, I was just so pissed I had a feeling that the one really behind this were possibly behind the attack on the Phantomhive's years ago but I wasn't allowed to help the lord with his revenge that was what Sebastian was doing. The doors opened with the Scotland Yard and also Marchionni Alexis and Sir Edward right along with them, I sighed and then along with it Lizzie came down defending the dead Ciel stating he was the real one, but I could tell that this ordeal was damaging her more than others would know. On top off that the extra person in the house that I had noticed was Blavat and also blood from the collection, they were set up nicely however the staff and I knew that it was the dead Ciel's doing, he would have needed the blood to be able to get as healthy as he was right now, I could smell it, even though he was reanimated he was still dead and his insides stunk of it regardless.

Sebastian and Ciel co-operated to be arrested the last nail in the coffin was Blavat stating that our Ciel was his leader and the blue star, Sebastian told the staff that they would need to collect their pays later, I could tell it was his way of saying, come pick us up. I always knew Sebastian and Bardroy had a similar way of thinking and code talk, I smiled so that was how they were playing it, get what information they could out of Blavat on their way and then escape, " _I will stay with the staff, where do we go from here?"_ I asked him but he remained silent, I was worried that he couldn't hear me anymore, " _just stay calm I can deal with this, I'll see you soon."_ For some strange reason all my hair and fur felt tingly on my body and I felt excitement at his words, I think being on the run would be more exciting for him, however for me with a babe was not the smartest, but it wasn't like someone could catch me so easily, for crying out loud I was in the same room and no one could, see, hear, smell or sense me, the joy of being the wind.

I reappeared once the staff got their things mainly weapons, clothes, blankets and food and placed it in a carriage, all getting on board, we covered ourselves with the blanket and Bard used the reins on the horse for us to get out of there. I was lucky that Seth slept so soundly, I was a little upset that Tanaka stayed however there was more to it than that. We finally came upon the two of them early in the morning, I laughed when Sebastian stated that they were money grubbers, but could he really blame them, I was more shocked that Snake came with us, however he knew Smile not this other imposter so it made sense he would follow them.

Mey- Rin had her signature rifle, and Finny was getting out to help the young Lord get into the carriage and get him comfortable, I was still in my most basic form, but I decided that was enough, I unsealed myself showing my demon form, I had a long white dress on that I love to wear back home in the gardens. We had told the staff that my hair turned back to black after spending time with my family and once Seth was born, they were gullible but only die to knowing that there was more to the story then they were being told.

Snake seemed surprised many of them did, except for Ciel and Sebastian; who took over the reins with Bard upfront too, I continued to feed Seth and Mey-Rin covered me and sat between the men and myself for my modesty. "Mrs. Michaelis would you please explain to us what it is that you did and what those strange men were talking about, apparently you're a captain?" Mey-Rin was kind and was speaking as if she was stepping on egg shells and for good reason, this was not for mortals to know, sure they were never told outright what we were but they were sharp enough to pick up on it and on top of that they were never lied to by us. I sighed " _I'll leave this for you or the master to inform them off, I personally don't want too, are we going to be collecting Soma, Agni, Wolf and Sullivan?"_

I apparently was not the only one to question Sebastian "So what do we do now?" it was silent after Bard spoke up "are we ever gonna get an explanation?" Sebastian could hear the slight annoyance from his words, "I will leave that for the young master to explain to yous." " _As for you, I believe we will be far too exposed in London, so no…"_ I frowned at him "Sebastian," I said out loud, everyone paused and Sebastian spoke up, "yes my dear," it was obvious I was annoyed, I made up my mind, I was to step out of this situation, I also needed to talk to Agni to explain what happened to him, to me it felt like leaving a child at school and being late to pick him up, leaving him confused and alone. "I have decided, I will be leaving, I have other things I need to do, and you have enough to deal with, I will see you again once you have completed your work," with my cryptic words I dissipated into thin air with Seth, I travelled to Sullivan's, not bothering to knock as they were informed to not answer the door for anyone. I reappeared in the bedroom with both Agni and Soma lying in the bed.

"Wait who are you, how did you get in here!" Wolf was a loud and protective individual but once he noticed Seth in my arms, he paused and so did Sullivan, Agni sat up on alert, he didn't recognise me at first, "you, I know you don't I?" he seemed to be thinking very hard, "I am Mrs. Michaelis, I have to speak to you; all of you."

"But Mrs. Michaelis, what…" Mey-Rin didn't get to say another word before the older woman dissipated into the wind, all sat in awe and were scratching their heads, Sebastian sighed, he continued on the road, "are you sure it's wise to leave her be, I'm just saying that silver haired fellow seemed interested in her, like he needed her skill set…" Bard went silent at the look in Sebastian's eyes, "I do not appreciate your thoughts or input on my wife, she can handle herself, besides she is stronger than that other fellow, as you so eloquently put it, and I know where she is going." Bard seemed to be reminded of his place, not just that of a lower servant but also a lower life form, "and where may that be, if it's okay of me to ask?" Sebastian had a glint in his eyes, "to get further reinforcements and help.

To say Agni was confused was an understatement, he was aware that there was more to Sebastian then met the eye, but he didn't think it was of the good kind like Mrs. Michaelis was claiming, in his mind she was more like an angel, and she was here with a baby. She explained that there was an undead Ciel, who was the older twin off our lord, but someone managed to animate his body, and was now taking over the Phantomhive household as the lord meanwhile the staff and living twin were on the run, until they could figure out their next move. To say Soma and himself was confused was an understatement, on top of that Sullivan and Wolf had no idea what they were supposed to do, they worked for the queen but owed so much to the living Ciel even if he was untruthful about who he was, he was still good, he didn't deserve this.

"So now yous know all the events up till now, I must go; I plan on staying out of this conflict, my husband understands my point of view, so I'll leave yous to decide what yous will do, most likely yous will be 'fired' as for you Agni, the current Earl of the Phantomhive's thinks you are dead, no one but 'our' Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Othello, Soma, Sullivan, Wolf and myself knows that you are alive, nor does the public know if your alive or dead, but you may be great help to them in finding out who it was that did this. On top of that you have Soma to think off, I think it is wise for yous to either meet up with your friend Ciel or leave, the choice is yours, but for your sake lay low." With that I was about to leave, "Wait!" I turned to see a desperate Sullivan, "I wish to be beside my friend, he didn't do this; he didn't kill his brother right? So I think it's only right to help him, after all he has helped me so much, I am sure the Queen will understand."

I smiled at her she was a nice girl, maybe a little bit perverted but all the good ones were, Wolf was on her side and then Soma spoke up, "I agree with the young Lady, these people who are attacking my friend Ciel also hurt us, and even though it is his business and our own fault for sticking our noses into it, we will still help him he is in need for us!" Agni looked at his Prince with love and praise, "Agni this is your second chance at life, you made the ultimate sacrifice for me I do not expect you to do that again, so you are here-by not my Karsama anymore…" I was shocked to hear this, "No my Prince, this is my third chance at life you already gave me my second and I would do anything for my prince, friend and who I consider a god, I will never leave your side not ever, even if you tell me to do so."

I smiled at their words it seemed all wanted to go to the aid of the young master, he seemed to have the effect of a magnet even though he personally tried to push all away, I had thought once for just a moment that 'our' Ciel deserved to live, not be consumed, I started to stop seeing him as the demon clown and more of a young boy who had gone through a terrible hell so bad that he contracted a demon, and all of the things he was dealing with was just not what he deserved, but to help him is to go against my mate; I couldn't do that.

I was brought out of my thoughts as they were all standing, Agni was facing me he looked serious but genuine, "my lady, no goddess, what is your real name, seeing as we are no longer employed what is it I call you, the one who gave me life once more," his eyes looked pleading like he had to know. I sighed "My husband is the only one who knows my real name, but… I will gift it to you, I solely brought you back because you deserved more than you were offered in your life, I cried when I saw your demise, so Agni my real name is Serenity InuTashio, however I am no goddess so do not call me so…" He bowed to me "of course my lady but just what are you?"

I looked down to him surprised the only ones who bowed to me were those under my command in the 8th squad, "I am half demon…" they looked up shocked, "and also half Soul reaper; we are like angles in a way, we look after the creator of everything in this existence." I left it at that, it was obvious they were all trying to digest what I said, I was still holding Seth who began to fuss over being held, he was particular to being held or wanting to be left alone, he was more like his father in that regard; wanting attention and then all of a sudden doing fine without it.

"Shall we go, I plan on living off of the Earth for the time being, I will not be getting involved any further, I can take all of yous to them but that's it, I still have someone else to speak too but that's it." They seemed to gawk, they all looked at each other in a way as if asking if they should leave now, Sullivan was the one to speak up first, "if I am to help Ciel at all, I will need my equipment and it isn't something we can just take with us…" I sighed another law will be need so it seemed, "that can be arranged, so are yous going or not?" they simply nodded. "Oh we need to pack our belongings and grab a few…" I cut her off again "that is not necessary Sullivan, please exit the house with me, I will handle the rest."

They followed me out of the house, I placed my hand out towards the house; " _Hope always comes after evil has done its work, we cannot keep living on hope, though being open is happiness and being closed is sadness, so free your mind from the prison and binding ideas and thoughts."_ A large engrave box expanding and engulfed then entire house, leaving an empty hole in the ground, the lid closed and the box collapsed down into a smaller box that landed in my hand, from there I dropped it into nothing, as it dissipated away till I called upon it once more.

"Let's go," I wrapped my three tails around the four of them, Wolf holding Sullivan and from there I dissipated into the wind with them, we arrived on a dirt road, the horse and carriage stopped, "ah she came back to us, but she has some others," I dropped them "hi we came to be of extra help, we want to get those that tried to hurt you and us," Soma was dedicated as he looked over to the defeated looking Ciel, they jumped on board, I made an Idol it looked like a heart. "Smash this when you need your house and materials, when you are in a safe location where yous can lay some roots down, I will talk to Lou and see what he says and thinks of all of this." I passed the Idol to Sullivan, yeah a heart was very appropriate for her as smart and small as she was all she wanted was love, and in all ways so yeah a love heart was right for her personality, I disappeared with Seth once more.

I arrived standing in an opium room, I used my ability to keep the putrid air from my baby and myself, I couldn't stand the smell of it, when I approached Lou I also noticed Ran-Mau on edge, she was obviously his muscle. "Now Ran we treat our customers nicer than that, and what can I do for you..?" I smiled of course he had no idea who I was, "hello Lou, I am Sebastian's wife, I know I look different, however you see the young earl is in a pickle, so I am here to talk to you about it, and see what it is that you will do." This peeked his interest and Ran-Mau relaxed, she had noticed the little squirming baby in my arms, "baby" she stated in a dead voice, "oh my you are right Ran, there is a baby…" I smiled, "is it okay if I join yous, he really wants to be put down," Lou and Ran-Mau were nice enough to move over and nod their heads, they watched my every move as I place Seth onto the bed like couch.

There was a lot of information I had to update them up on, like where I was and the kid, they mainly fired a ton of questions off about this, I eventually got to the information on all the cases that Lou was somewhat knowledgeable about, I finally got to the latest information, I mentioned they were going somewhere till they could get the undead Ciel out of the house hold but I informed them off what happened all those years ago to the family and the real Ciel's soul and even how Sebastian came to be and what he was, I knew Lau was smart enough to know all of this, but he played innocents of not knowing anything, smart man.

"Wow I dare say that, that is a lot of information, I will need to think over this, but for all I know you could be lying about who you are and the situation, but for now I will keep it all to myself, I will do nothing, and see how this plays out; I do have more eyes in my current position after all and if this new Earl tries to go against me in anyway, I can just drag him down with me, I have more than enough to do that, besides it would anger the Queen if this new Ciel gets rid of his friendly eyes on the docks, he still needs to govern the underworld doesn't he?" I smiled at the Chinese man, but shrugged at his words, "I have no idea what he will do, he is merely a puppet and I don't know who is behind it all, and this is just the last thing I plan on doing before going into hiding until all of this is over and done with, so now you know I can leave."

I stood up holding Seth after he played a little with the tassels on the corners of the pillows and blankets, "and where are you going?" I turned to him and said "that's my secret, but Sullivan has a way to get a hold of me if in a dire situation, meanwhile Sebastian knows my location, however he won't inform anyone off it, so that is all you will get out of me, here take this, in case the shit hits the fan." I had an Idol in my palm, it was a butterfly, and it honestly surprised me. "If you smash it I will come to help you, I will instantly be informed of your location, so it's for emergency, till next time." I walked out dissipating into the wind and my next location was my den where Seth and I will be safest till this drama was dealt with.

I was happy to be spending my time in the forest, the pond was starting to get so chilled that it was getting icy, I noticed in town and the manor wasn't so cold yet, but out here in the forest nature was at its best; it was beautiful. I had renewed my den, with fresh grass and leafs I spent my time busing myself by creating the things I needed the den, it was peaceful, I didn't need to eat, I chose to absorb the energy from the earth, and Seth just needed me. Soon Snow came along with harsh coldness, blizzards and ice, but it was a sight to behold, the pond was frozen over, and icicles handing from the tree branches. I was also lucky that Seth grew slower than a normal human's baby, he wouldn't be able to start crawling till he was 2 years old, and walking at 2 and a half, therefore he won't be walking or running off into danger. I had set up traps and a barrier to keep me alerted to humans and other beings presence just in case, I really didn't want to get involved with the Grimm or Soul reapers of this day and age.

Before I knew it the ice melted back into water, and all streams and drips could be heard as the season changed to a warmer one, it was very peaceful in this part of the forest, we were surrounded by wildlife and a beautiful habitat as I didn't eat and hunt the animals became comfortable with me being around them. Time flew fast for me, I didn't hear from Malphas not even once, and no one had smashed their idol so I knew that they hadn't settled somewhere appropriate, Lou must have been fine, but I couldn't tell I didn't see newspapers at all at my location, and I wasn't going to leave for something so trivial. I instead spent my time raising my son and practicing and talking with Kagura, we trained to extend the distance of our sensors and how far our attacks could reach, and I could tell Kagura was appreciative to have my company once again. We also managed to talk about the happenings of being with the blondies, home and the soul reapers, this continued over to what I planned on doing, I could always use the medo stone to appear back at the point where I disappeared at the start of all of this, or I can live through these years raising my son, I decided to wait for Malphas, even if we couldn't hear or talk to each other right now he was still my mate.

Before I knew it Seth was running around as a toddler, I spoke to him mainly in Latin, it was the first language I taught him, as a demon his brain was bigger than that of a humans, he was more advanced mentally. Finally a smashed idol rung out to me, I knew it was Sullivan's, I appeared with a toddler in my arms, she was at a location I had never been to before, it was further than I thought they would be, they had been on the run for years, now and she had picked up other things along the way. She was older her hair still long and straight, she was still petite but her feminine features exploded in size.

I noticed that all the others were not with her and Wolf, but they were not far, it seemed they were staying to the outskirts of this small town, "Sullivan, you called?" the young woman now smiled at me, "Mrs. Michaelis it's been a long time, I see you are…still the same?" I smiled, "you need your house" she nodded I placed out my hand was the box with her house appeared in it, I simply said open and before us her house stood. Wolf's eyes were bulging, Sullivan was gaping, I did love it when mortals were amazed with my powers it made me feel prideful and egotistical only slightly though. "So where is the rest of your merry band of misfits?" they finally snapped back to reality, "oh they are off working on you know what, so I am laying down in this area like a base of sorts." I nodded to her words, it wasn't long till the others arrived Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny and Snake arrived Finny dropped the large box on the floor, "its Mrs. Michaelis, she's here!" the now grown man rushed to me with tears and hugged me, the others following suite besides Snake "it's so great to see you again- says Keats," I smiled it seemed as they hadn't changed one bit, as happy as I was to see them, they were not the ones I wanted to see honestly any of the other four were who I was really looking forward to see.

However I still hugged them back, Seth complained being squished between bodies, they all looked down, "oh my goodness little Seth…is still very small!" Mey-Rin exclaimed Seth frowned at her words; I smiled even though he was the size of a one year old, he thought like a 15 year old and he could run around like a 5 year old but he was actually only 3 years old. I let Seth down and he ran off into the more forested area, I yelled to him, "stay close and out of trouble."

I stayed with them as they brought me up to speed on the happenings, Ciel was 16 years old as of the 14th of December this year which wasn't far from now, I could only imagine what he looked like now; did he finally shoot up in height? However I noticed that Sullivan blushed as everyone talked about him, I smirked she was always slightly perverted in a way, wanting to be taken by a man, maybe she wanted Ciel like that, she never shied away from showing her 'affections.' "Sebastian we will need to…" both paused as they rounded the last empty building to the edge of the small village, they just entered the forest area and came upon Sullivan's house, and we were sitting outside in the forest area with our own campfire. The house was obscured enough by the larger trees; they had agape mouths looking over to everyone sitting down and had a deer on a spit on top of the camp fire, along with veggie stew and bread. Seth and I sat not eating at all, I had noticed that Seth had his father's tastebuds, he rather a soul or the energy I fed him from my person, "you're here?" was all that Malphas could say, "Wow three years and that's all you say to me?" "Ah, um…" I noticed him looking at Seth who tilted his head to his father, he must have known it was his dad just from instincts but that didn't mean he had to acknowledge him.

Sebastian and Ciel joined us all, Sebastian didn't eat a lot like Seth and myself, this didn't go unnoticed either, Ciel was still treated like an Earl, the new Earl was slipping into his place perfectly in the Phantomhive household, the Grimm reapers had backed off and were having trouble getting the slippery Undertaker, on top of that Sebastian and Ciel were still trying to track down the master mind behind all of these happenings, they were sometimes even getting into contact of the Scotland Yard and the dead Ciel as he carried out the Queen's orders. Abberline was sometimes helpful to our Ciel; he refused to tell anyone his birth name, as I thought before he needed to be Ciel, once all the humans got tired and fell asleep we finally talked.

I had noticed Ciel was taller he came up to Sebastian's chin, and that was a big difference to before, I also noticed hormones between him and Sullivan, it wasn't helpful that the both of them had to grow up quicker than they should have as children and both of them were smart, smarter than your average 16 year old. I had noticed my desire to get those two together as someone who is going to be eaten he should at least enjoy himself at least not die a virgin.

"Unde venis?" Seth perked up at his father's words, "bona, quae docuit me multus mum" "O quam similis" I smiled as their conversation continued, Seth had started to learn English and most of it was warnings from me and basics like hello, goodbye, goodnight, food, drink, where, lost, help and so on. It was like watching twins but one was old and the other young, it brought a smile to my face; Seth was so much like his father. Once Malphas was done speaking to his son, who begun to fall asleep, something the little one had no problem indulging himself with, "Mollis Corde" I noticed the glint in his eyes, I couldn't help but smile, "what are you crawling for?" he smirked at my words, all of his razor sharp teeth were showing along with his eyes. I sighed, "You are still working, are you nearly finished?" This seemed to deflate him, he was not happy to hear my words, he must have been lonely and not to mention he would have noticed just like I did that our bond wasn't as strong as it should be. "I am getting there my mate, I… this contracted soul is just troublesome," I looked at him as he bowed his head with his elbows on his knees, he was obviously hungry and tired, he had never gone so long while already being this starved, but I knew he wouldn't let Ciel go so easily, especially when he put this much effort into him. I sighed "well you know where we are when you're done," he frowned at my words, "is that it, you don't want me because I happen to eat souls," I knew he knew that was not true but he was angry and frustrated just like I was, "no but when the danger from this contract is gone I will not need to keep our child so safe, I can't have him hurt, you know that." I stood and picked him up, it was a rare moment but I heard desperation in his voice "please wait," he had hugged me to prevent me from slipping away into the wind, I turned my head, he was possibly lonely being around humans this long and I knew he must have found this one harder than the others he had, actually I knew for a fact that this one was more troublesome due to the one behind it being another supernatural being.

I kissed him, he melted into it, I felt like I held more power than he did, I also felt his feelings, he had wanted to end this long ago, but he was worried to at the same time. "Malphas~ you need to go and finish your job, and I will be at our den when you're ready, I can only teach our son so many things, all the rest is up to you…he is more like you after all." I played with Seth's longer hair, he needed his father sure our young can go decades or hundreds of years without their parents even I did but he was in his prime time of learning, where he absorbed everything like a sponge. After out too short embrace I left once more, hopefully leaving Sebastian more determined with finally completing his contract, all I knew right now was that they were making head way on their investigation but the one behind the attack was also behind many other things I had a feeling it was an apostle or demon, one or the other, I leave it for him to deal with.

Seth and I spent the next seven years waiting, and me teaching him as much as I could, I helped him learn every language, musical instrument by sneaking into London's music shop, taught him everything about the different types of demons and their abilities and classification as well as the 9 realms that Malphas was from, I also taught him what I could of history of the human world and the things about soul reapers, hollows and their world and my demon clan. Finally out of the blue my barrier around my den was breached but I knew it was him; my mate, he finally came home to us, he had completed his contract and eaten Ciel's soul, I felt both saddened and also happy, it was annoying but knowing that his soul resides and powers my mate was enough to calm me and help me move pass the sadness.

It was exciting to be with my mate once more, even morning, night and day I spent it with my mate and son, Malphas was able to be in his natural form, and he also trained Seth to shift from his more human form he obtained from my genes to his demonic one that he got from his father, he was truly darkness he was also a raven demon. I wasn't upset about it in the slightest; still I knew my father would be upset when he finds out.

I spent my days catching up with Malphas on his memories and he I, he was actually sleeping now, I could still taste Ciel's soul on his lips; it turned out that it was another demon that was contracted to the one who ordered everything to happen. I had spent my days becoming closure to my mate once more; he put effort in as well.

My eyes slowly slid open, the sun took a good while before poking into the cave due to all of the trees in the forest obscuring it, I slowly groaned and rolled over, I did not want to get up. However as I looked around I noticed that Seth was nowhere in sight, he now looked a lot like a five year old, still unbelievably cute if I do say so myself, I lifted myself up from my warm bed next to my slumbering dark mate. I slowly crept out looking left to right, he was not here, I focused my senses he was nowhere with in the dome like barrier, it would tell me if someone tried to get in but not leave it, he wouldn't would he, but then again myself and siblings were little trouble makers growing up too. I sighed and followed his scent, he had already made his way out to some of the smaller villages that lived on the Phantomhive lands, and they continued to prosper due to both brothers having families before their demise.

I heard a scream, I rushed as I saw Seth sucking and eating the soul right out of a woman, she was young too, an innocent soul, the screams brought men and with them a Grimm reaper, I used my sword to dodge the lawn mower, "ah I've seen you before, I see this is your kid, you should teach him to not go around eating souls." I remembered this reaper as no other than Ronald Knox the young on Malphas kicked the snot out of. 'Could this day get any worse?' I quickly wrapped my tail around him and was about to leave when a chainsaw intercepted me "oh yeah, you've been on my reaping list for a long time you hussy!" 'Apparently so.'

 **Okay done for the time being, I still need to do a filler chapter, and then get back onto the timeline with the sisters leaving to do what they need to, to find the youngest brother Usamaro. Hope yous enjoyed reading this, it was the hardest by far due to the manga not being completed.**

Translations- done by google, so they are all probably ass about face.

O quam similis- Oh like what

Unde venis? - How have you been?

Bona, quae docuit me multus mum- good, mum has taught me a lot

Mollis corde- Soft Heart


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Revival- the search

 **Sorry for mistakes, I don't own anything and I hope yous enjoy, let me know if I need to improve something, if you like or don't like something and so on, anything would be good.**

I was looking back and forth between them, I went to take another exit and escape but garden clippers extended and blocked off my path by, this was one reaper I personally hadn't met but I knew his name was William Spears and he hated demons just as much as Malphas hated him. "how troublesome, this means overtime, to think a demon let alone two would be in an area such as this," "oh Will you're here~" I looked at all three of them, William seemed to act as a stuck up posh man, and he looked down his nose at me, it irritated me greatly, I would punish Seth once we return home however not in front of these three. I smiled "I am surprised at your reaction times, it normally takes your lot a lot longer to arrive, and I dear say were yous waiting for us?"

"No it just so happened to be a day of training and a death happened nearby, all coincidental I assure you, however you're not like the usual demon's I deal with, so who are you?" I smiled "you know demons don't give their names away to just anyone," I had planned on being as lucrative as possible, "I know she is Bassy's wife Mrs. Michaelis," Ronald answered, this seemed to surprise William, "and I take it that, that's your demon spawn." It wasn't a question, I looked at all three of them, sizing them up " **Okay now let's have some fun, we need to get out of this pronto, before Malphas wakes up, or no one will be let alive when he arrives."** I knew she was right, but using her would expose I am a soul reaper I was surprised that these two hadn't mentioned it yet, that Othello guy picked up on me being a high up person very quickly.

"Oh well, I was hoping to not have to hurt anyone today, but it seems my hand is always forced," I grabbed Kagura in her scythe form, it was my favourite and she flowed so beautifully when we fought, it also left everyone who viewed her in awe, **"oh~ your too much~"** I smiled as I heard her happiness at my praises of her. "So it's true a demon with soul reaper abilities, so what does that make you?" I looked over to William, "someone you shouldn't be messing with, if I were yous I would leave now, this is your last warning." The air was so thick with tension, just waiting to see who would make the first move, Seth stayed quiet and curled up in my tail, he knew he had gotten us into a pickle and was now staying out of it.

It was sudden of course the red head moved first, "Bakudo #8 Seki" once the chainsaw connected Grell was launched back, I blocked the lawnmower with my scythe and then as William was using his garden clippers to descend to the ground from his higher up position I pointed my finger at him "Bakugo #4 Hainawa" he was surrounded by a golden chain, I pulled it to make him of balanced and land awkwardly, once I was done with him I pointed back to Grell "Bakugo #61- Rikujokoro" Grell paused as the orange six slats pinned his mid-section. William managed to use his death scythe to shatter my Hainawa, and I continued to deal with Ronald with Kagura, once I pushed back hard enough to throw the younger male, I quickly leaned back to dodge the lawn clippers.

"What the hell is this, that stupid cow!" we eventually tuned out the red head in the background who was trying his hardest to strain even though he couldn't move his body he could still talk, 'I should have said the incantation so that it would be stronger.'

I seemed that Ronald and William both sized me up before coming at me once more with anewed vigar, I twirled Kagura around dodging and making their attacks slip pass and through to the other, once Ronald rushed me once more, he nearly connected with William who shouted for him to be careful. I used my scythe's long straight handle to trip his footwork and said another "Bakugo #6- Rikujokoro" that was now two down for the count, only one left. William backed up and straightened once more, obviously noticing that he was at a massive disadvantage, I smiled, "now that you see the difference in our power how about you let my son and I leave, after all this was an accident, it won't be happening again."

This angered him greatly I could tell, he mumbled filthy demons but swallowed his pride, "there will not be a second time, do I make myself clear demon, you may also bear the powers of my higher ups but that will not change my warning, understood?" I nodded to him and straightened up as well, "yes, understood Grimm reaper, Rikujokoro" I hit William with the same kido as the last two. "What are you doing!" I could see fear in this stuck up's eyes, I smiled, I could let Seth eat them, he would gain bountiful amounts of energy but he would then crave them from then on, it was not worth it. "The kido will dissipate once I am far enough away, it's just so that you don't follow us; have a good day, bye-bye." I through a half wave over my shoulder before leaving for the direction of home, once I arrived I saw Malphas standing on the edge of the barrier, I walked up to him placing Seth in his arms, "someone went off and found trouble, you can deal with it."

I heard his growl as I walked pass him, he was always a little grumpy after sleeping, I just smiled I had done enough over the years he was absent he could take the reins of teaching his son and that included discipline.

We made our way closure to the centre of our forest, I could hear Seth make his whimper like sound, he really didn't want to get disciplined, I was actually curious as to what it would be, Malphas was harsh as a teacher and that was based on human standards so I wonder how he would be with his own young? I sat up in the centre tree on the pond island, watching them; Malphas had decided pain was the best way, but also with some teaching lessons, like how to feel another nearby so he won't get caught again. I rolled my eyes figured that he would teach him how to not get caught. Seth's demon form was similar to Malphas he was all black and feathers and latex but being so young he was mainly black sludge like cloak with wings sticking out the back, he was just starting to learn how to manipulate his black substance like his dad could.

I had continued to choose to not eat as the Earth was supplying enough energy to keep me good, Sebastian hadn't been called upon again, and his tastes prevented him from having to hunt like how he was training our son to do. It wasn't till late afternoon they came closure to rest at the den, aka Seth was exhausted from his overworked day; I smiled watching him curl up in my tails once more. Malphas continued to look at me from his perch, "what is it?" I asked not needing to look in his direction, he smirked showing his entire shark like teeth, "I was thinking that we need to leave, I don't spend time in the living world unless contracted, so I was thinking we should go back to the 9 realms…" I had cut him off, "I have other things needing my attention, besides we changed history Ciel never became pennywise and therefore what would call the current me and the other soul reapers is not going to happen, unless we are the ones to do it."

He looked at me, thinking through all the memories I had shown him, "we could just use the medo stone to jump us to that specific time where I shoved you back in time, and my other self will cease to exist, there can't be two at the same time, right?" I felt his smile ghosting on my neck as he bit me and sucked on the blood, I sighed finally making eye contact, I softened and nodded my head, "fine so long as we get back to the time we have to, but you must agree it would be a good place to teach Seth to hunt, and it would be relevant to the future the soul reapers experienced. We can make another portal entry there right?"

We had a lot to think over which way to go and what to do, we could always go to the 9 realms and then train him further when he's older at that small town Darry main I think it was called, and we can put a direct portal like the one that was there when pennywise was there, it would be smart coming and going when needed. But for now I was overloaded with the pleasure Malphas was gifting me, he continued moving his clawed hands over my body as he sucked and bit me. I detached my tails leaving them to keep Seth safe and stay asleep as we went further into the den to express our missed time with each other.

Malphas was as frustrated and violent in bed as he always was, he was a greedy beast that was for sure, he had ran me ragged that night, other than the non-stop pleasure and forcefulness of his thrusts, he also left my body bloody and bruised as he bit me, scratched me and held me hard and tight. I loved every second of it but also wanted a little bit more of a connection, "time-out" I huffed as we were nearly hitting sunrise after a long night, "we still have three more hours, before the tyke wakes," he continued kissing and biting me, "no I need you to stop, I am exhausted." This seemed to surprise him but he slowly lowered me down to the made bed in our den, I sighed and breathed heavy, "don't tell me you are done just after one night?" I could feel both worry and his curiosity, I huffed out "just need a breather, you are being far more…harder than usual." I noticed him lower himself to lay on top pf me, he kissed my collar bone, "I am sorry love, but it's been far too long," I had noticed, he still hadn't cum once that night, meanwhile I was too oversensitive that I could barely feel anything but continuous orgasms.

I leaned my head against him, feeling the cool of his dark body relaxing me, "I'm topping," in one fluid motion I flipped us over, and took him back within my person, even though I was on top he still used his blackness to wrap around my waist and his claws on my hips to help thrusting. I had to become ferocious with him, dragging my claws down his front and finally biting his mate mark I left on him before he came for the first time that early morning. I continued to rock making sure I finished him off entirely, I collapsed our naked fronts pressed to one another, his coldness allowed me to cool down my red pulsing body, I sighed as he kissed my crescent mark, giving me one last full body orgasm and forcing me to black out.

I woke up groggy and sore to my core, I moaned out in protest, I did not want this kind of painful morning; I noticed all my marks were healed overnight but I still felt the phantom marks left over. I slowly rose and touched my diamond necklace that was my sealed armour, I was instantly in a white slip, I slowly fumbled out of the den, and I slipped into the cool water with warm sunshine making me feel just right in temperature. "Finally you're awake!" I felt Seth land on my shoulder, he was in his demon form with his little wings spread out, and I smiled looking up to him, "can't your mother sleep in for once in her life?" I smirked as I heard his response of 'no.' "You aren't already exhausted are you!?" I heard Malphas call out to Seth, he was really taking this training seriously, I suppose this was his only child, he wouldn't allow himself to have a weak son, he was second in command of the 9 realms so he had high expectations. With another declaration of 'no' he jumped off and continued to fly, I went back to my bath, I sighed the water was so clean and relaxing. I thought over the information I received from Malphas, Sullivan and Ciel had three kids within their life, Sullivan was still alive and raising them, dead Ciel had children with Lizzie, even though he was dead his body was alive enough to produce life however Lizzie took her life not too long after having her twin boys.

Agni and Soma eventually went back to their country, the dead Ciel and Undertaker were eventually taken down after bring the true killer to light, they were dealt with by the Grimm reapers meanwhile our Ciel and Malphas dealt with the mastermind. Tanaka passed from old age, Lau and Ran-Mau took over the docks and kept tabs for the Queen relaying it to her butlers, Finny Mey-Rin and Snake moved away and Bard died from being shot during all of the drama over the many years. I sighed there was so much that happened in such little time, I honestly wanted to go straight home right now, but our son was more like his father and would need special training.

It was decided as we sat down that night, Seth was asked on what we should do, he was old enough to decide and we were at an encompass what we let him to decide if we go to the small town or to the 9 realms. I knew there was still a few more years before the soul reapers get rid of the Grimm reapers putting their souls back into the cycle of birth and death. "I think we should go to the town, open a portal and every now and again I can test my hunting skills on the town, but we can live in the 9 realms until we reach the time and go back to where mum lives, you had a mission you needed to do right?" I nodded in confirmation, we told him what he needed to know not everything; we would pass that as we got closer to the time.

I hadn't forgotten that I still needed to get home and then set off to Asguard where Loki would be able to help me place my medo stone in my armour, for now both were gold necklaces around my neck, one as a choker with a diamond gold plate and the other a stone ball on a thin chain.

It was already the 1890's we made our way over to the small beaver trapping town, we used the same well to act as a portal to Malphas's home realm, it was not what I was suspecting, seeing it through another's eyes was different, 'I wonder if he thought the same when he saw me use my powers?' the 9 realms were large and divided nicely, there was so many demons, it still surprised me. Seth stayed close to his father, we received a warm welcome as all were happy to see their second in command back, to them he hadn't been gone long; considering it was 120 years here; but to us it was more than ten years. I saw the Pluto run up to us, excited to see us once more, but he halted and cowered once he saw Malphas's red eyes threatening him, I wasn't happy to see the hell hound either, other dogs tended to annoy dog demons.

We fell back into our new home routine easily, the energy here was enormous, this was why so many demons here chose to not leave, the air was their food and same with the food and water in this realm, it was so useful. Malphas had a castle built out of the trunk of a tree, it was an enormous tree that was hollowed out, it was obviously suited to him as he was a Raven and this helped him train Seth further, I personally loved it too. It was once of the largest trees that could grow in the 9 realms it was called a hell bound tree, the fruit it sprouted was poisonous and this one was easily over a million years old. It wasn't long before we opened the portal connecting to the little Derry town, we didn't have to pay a fee as it was our own made portal; it was technically ours to do as we wished. I stayed in the realm I was pregnant with my second child, we had maybe only been here for I think three months since we left the human world. Seth grew even faster in this realm, in leaps and bounds really, once they arrived back they had informed me that they stayed for a year, however for me in this realm it was years, and a year here was like a month in this reality, and it was boggling to the mind. Seth wasn't bothered by being an older brother he was quite prideful like all demons, he couldn't wait to teach his sibling how to be cool like he was, and Malphas didn't care, he figured it was going to happen sooner or later with how active we were at night.

Our second born was a girl, she was more like me in looks, but she was a mix of both at the same time, she was born in her demon form, which was rare. She was a white pup with wings; she had all my markings, once she learned to transform back to her humanoid look she was a little girl with white hair and all her markings including my gold eyes, in her demon form her eyes were red like her fathers. Malphas had his hands full, he was training both off our kids and also commanding most of the demons in the entire realm he also answered to the ruler himself and he was also the one who oversaw all issues. I began to help him out, training the kids once more, teaching them the same things that I was taught growing up, with Seth he was taught older things considering he looked 15 years old now; he learned about other demons and beings, and mating and having kids and so on, training in all different weapons and hand to hand fighting was boosted as well.

Our daughter Sora was elegant, she loved to fly and she was very petite she actually reminded me off Luna in that regard, she grew up quickly too in this realm, but not as fast as Seth did. I had taught her history and all the languages I could, I then continued to see if she had any soul reaper abilities, she was too demon in that regard. Malphas continued to take trips back and forth from the living world, taking the kids to learn and train, every one year in the human world was like 12 years in this realm. I spent many years on my own training and that for our kids, Malphas and I also put in effort in strengthening our bond; he softened up after spending time with me and the kids, I knew he was at heart a softy but the kids especially Sora brought it out of him.

They all arrived home, "Mama, I managed to eat eight souls on my own, but Seth got a squad of reapers and ten human souls but dad dealt with the hollows," I smiled at her, "is that so, yous are growing up fast, before yous know it, yous will be taking down hollows by yourselves." I smiled at seeing Sora light up with a smile, Sora was a bloody gruesome demon like Malphas or I, she like to sing and by putting her power into her voice she acted more like a siren pulling the souls towards her and then eating those she liked. Malphas walked in and kissed me, "all went well," I nodded to his words, we had agreed to not have any more children as these two were taking so much of our time up in training alone. Seth was a little antisocial it seemed that, that was normal for all those in their teen like age of life; I had spent easily 1000 years hear meanwhile only 100 earth years had passed, still needed to wait before we were at the right time to go back.

"I know your restless, but try and focus on the kids and yourself; train, especially Sora she needs it more than Seth, maybe hand to hand or daggers?" I smiled and kissed him back, "but of course she is just so stubborn like you," he chuckled "I think you mean like you." He left to get back to his work; there was no rest for the wicked.

I sat in my inner world enjoying the crisp fresh air and being so high up in the sky, the 9 realms didn't have a sky like the living world or soul society did, so I drank up my time here in. **"My you seem to be thriving here in the 9 realms, maybe the family should move here?"** I smiled at her words "they wouldn't be welcomed due to not being mated to one like I was, they are Eastern not Northern, besides I am also restless, I want to get back to the living world and find Usamaro or stop him from leaving, something like that, but I can't." **"Yes I understand, and now you are over 1000 years old, you might as well be older than your own father when you finally get back home, but with this time spent here, we have jumped leaps and bounds and not just you but your kids, and your bond with your mate."** God I loved it when she acted like the wise old sage, yes very much like InuKimi, we had advanced our Bankai to cover far bigger of an area, I also learned my laws as much as I could, I totally gave up on the second law, it seemed I would never be able to wield that one no matter how hard I tried, I'll leave it to Luna to use. I also advanced my speed, my demon abilities and training with both Sounga and the morphing blades, I hadn't gotten the War scroll down though, but I needed to load it up first with those willing to come to me once called and in return offer them something like a true demon tit for tat.

I learnt my demon sword Sounga was very protective of me, I got to learn the dragon twister, without being pushed so far that I lost a bit of my control to my instincts, my more demon side was very calm in this realm too. I learned how to pull a full encasing body of armour over my person using Sounga; like I said he was protective of me, totally 180 from the stories I heard from my father about him. I also stayed in my demon form for years at a time here; sure I was larger than most here, only a gargoyle, griffon and dragon demon being larger than my true form. Malphas taught me on how to pull forth my poison and demonic power in my real form, my kids thought it was funny that I was being taught by father too, I frowned at them and put my nose up in the air. "Come now children, your mother was younger than most when we met, yous know better than to tease her, after all she might use her beast bomb on yous." He teased them back, a 'beast bomb' was a concentrated ball pulled forth from my mouth of my demon abilities, it could be shot forth, and it was extremely dense and destructive. Other than that my ability over the poison whip increased ten-fold; but most of our attention was on Sora, I trained her how to use a pole arm staff, she didn't want anything sharp, that could be used against herself, and she didn't want anything heavy or awkward, besides the pole arm was useful in so many was and useful in different fighting techniques.

Sebastian and myself trained her all the human and non-human forms of martial arts, she learned it quickly as she was small and light on her feet, it was very ideal for her body type; as for her weapon, it was specially made by a Griffon demon named Gord he was one of Malphas's trusted generals, and with his powerful feathers he created the strongest, lightest and powerful weapons. This was a gift for Sora, she had loved the simple gold engraved polearm, it came up to her head and was balanced and light enough so she could use it with no problems, but it also packed a punch if hit by it, so I found out the hard way. The two ends were heavier than the rest of its body and were the same weight, making it easy to use, Sora loved to skin it as a propeller and go up into the air, she was flourished once she was gifted the weapon, she chose to call it 'Gold Wind' it actually reminded her a lot of the one in the story about the monkey king.

Finally the time came for all of us to return to the human world and if all went according to plan then I, my present self would be sent to deal with this issue by the soul reapers.

The kids had grown, Sora looked older but she always used a fake image of her younger self, it helped with her hunting and making humans go straight towards her, Seth stood up to Malphas's shoulder, Malphas took on his previous human look, I personally liked it but I was sure he did too, it resembled him nicely, as for me I was in my plain long white lowing dress, and two gold necklaces around my neck. We stayed in the sewers much to our annoyance, but we went out eating souls and humans, and when I say we I mean the kids, Malphas refused to eat any, none really appealed to him, not in this town anyway. I had used Kagura to monitor, so that I would know when my younger self would arrive, I couldn't have my kids getting hurt by present time me either. Seth allowed Sora to eat the left over souls who hadn't moved on, meanwhile he eat the hollows, and then they began attacking humans with favourable souls, I was nearly 3000 years old and Seth was nearly 2400 same with Sora, but Malphas was now nearly 7000 years old. It still amazed me how time moved in the 9 realms no wonder Malphas was considered young by the Grimm reapers and for one second in command.

I paused feeling a soul reaper, it was a lower levelled non seated one, Sora pulled him in with her song, and once he was close enough she leapt at him, getting onto his back and sinking her teeth into his neck, eating all of his power and leaving nothing behind. "Wow, you weren't kidding Seth soul reapers are a real treat and boost to power," Sora flexed her fingers as Seth stepped out of the darkness, watching just for in case anything went wrong, further into the large vault like room, Malphas and I lounged around waiting, we knew we had to spend two weeks here. Seth and Sora tormented the kids, and enjoyed playing in the house above the well opening that was sealed over with concrete; they ate the entire family and then had fun laying metaphors and illusions for the kids or whoever came into the house. A woman looking for her boss entered the house getting a shocking surprise of seeing something not real; she kept screaming a name over and over. "What did you show her?" Sora asked Seth, he smirked; "just her dead daughter blaming her for her death, and trying to drag her to hell with her, saying this is now a demons house." Sora shrugged "well you weren't wrong, this is now a demon's house."

The kids enjoyed themselves, Malphas and I enjoyed watching them, the paparazzi had a field day with covering the house and all those who disappeared in the town over the many years since the ledger was signed. Malphas collected some human alcohol, as we sipped it, Sora was overjoyed many teens did dares and came into the house at night to do pranks and see if it really was haunted, but none of them ever left, shortly police entered and left, sealing off the residence and claiming it a crime scene. Sora and Seth left them alone until they went home and slept all 17 officers were visited by the kids who ate their souls, they were quick about it as my present self was on the ball, trying to capture a glimpse of the demon at play here.

Malphas got up and stretched, "okay I think to work I shall go, you will need to see at least one demon you don't know," I nodded and allowed him to go talk to me, I wonder if I would react the same way I did last time?"

-Present Serenity-

I continued to frown, I had been privy to a specific house, the owners had gone missing without a trace, I could feel a large illusion casted on the town, and every time I felt the demon someone it would disappear before I could see it, but then reappear in a totally different location. I never got close enough to clamp eyes on it, however I overheard some kids playing in water, and they claimed they saw a creepy clown. But that apparently whatever it was decided to take hold of the haunted house of the town, they kids continued to gossip saying that even teens and adults had died after entering that house or never re-appeared.

I stayed up in the sky where the illusions couldn't touch me, I knew I could see right through them but they were still powerful, they could easily get a mortal to see anything and attack me. So I decided to stay out of the way, I spent my time listening to music, I had a nice lady in a technology store sell me my glass square and teach me how to use it and even put a lot of music on it. I bought a bunch for the women back home, I was keeping them in my armour till I had this over and done with, but I wasn't too keen to just jump into this, if I didn't know any better I would think that I was dealing with more than one demon, and if they are strong I would need to call for help.

I could feel a demon appear, it felt different to what I normally chased after, it was just out in the open not hunting or trying to eat another human and their soul, I felt my stomach drop I was sure they wanted to meet face to face. I slowly lowered myself from the sky I had my armour unsealed and covering the bulk of my body with my weapons showing on my back, my medo stone was on a long necklace, I had been worried with bringing it but if need be it was a quicker way back home.

I could see it standing in the middle of the dark street, it was late and no one was around, I could tell it was powerful, so powerful that my fur stood on end, he was all black but I could tell he was a bird type, he also had red alluring eyes, he was very powerful, I actually shuddered when I landed on the ground. The demon showed all this razor sharp teeth with his smile, "my you are youthful, I forgot just how young you were when we first meet." I frowned at his words, "we haven't meet before," he chuckled, it was a deep sound from his chest "before, now, later it's all the same, so I take it the soul reapers sent you here to deal with the issue that keeps popping up over the years, it's obvious they can't."

I had took a deep breath, "yes they sent me here, I take it you're the one causing the trouble…however I am sure that I had sensed someone else, you aren't alone are you?" He slowly clapped his hands in applause, "well, well good work in figuring that out, but there's more to it than that little one," the way he said that made me back up and get into a battle ready stance. "So Serenity, how about we go get a bite to eat…" I had cut him off "I don't eat like you do," I continued to frown and was on alert for if another demon tries to jump me, "well you say that now, but I meant lets go to a dinner where you can eat…" he changed into a more human look, he looked like a white English man with a mischievous smile, long black hair and piercing red eyes, he was tall and wore a black tux. "Now that I am more appropriate to go out on a date, what do you say?" he held his hand out to me.

I gulped, my legs were still shaking as his power was making want to run away from him, he even gave me a lop sided smile that seemed genuine, I faulted "and we are just gonna talk?" I asked worried, but I knew if he wanted to he could kill me, the fact he wanted to talk and on top of that his previous words reminded me, there was something more going on than I was privy too. "Yes my dear, just to talk, and order some food for you, I won't hurt you, you have a demons word," my lip quirked up at his words, I knew demons stayed true to their vows, words and contracts but they also liked to try and loophole out of them, however I stepped forward and took his hand, something felt nice about it, he was strong and firm, and he seemed elated that I took his hand.

We went to a corner diner, we took a booth, and a young girl named Amber took our order, well mine, he asked for icy water, I got nearly half of the menu. "So you have been sent to deal with the demon in this town?" I nodded to his words, "yes, over many years, off and on soul reapers, humans, hollows and souls have been taken, I was sent to investigate…" He cut me off "yes because you're also a demon, younger then would normally be a worthy adversary but still strong and resourceful." I numbly nodded at his words, Amber came with our drinks, she was a bubbly one, "you said you know me, but I don't know you, so I take we meet in the future," he smiled "yes indeed, we meet now and we know each other in the future…Serenity do you know who I am?"

I tensed subconsciously when he said my name; it was a normal reaction; however I could tell I was not in danger, I wonder just what I am to him. I shook my head "no I hadn't ever seen you prior to today and gaining information from this town is like trying to pull teeth, so I am sorry but I don't know who you are, but I know your older and stronger than I." He smirked at my words, Amber came with some food, and got me another Pepsi Max as I asked for it, she was a good girl, I hope he won't eat her, but he didn't eye the mortals like meat.

"DO you want to know my name," I choked slightly on my drink as he said that, he offered me a napkin; I took it gladly, "what, are you serious, just like that you are willing to gift me with your name?" he smiled at my words his voice dropping to sultry, "trust me you gifted me with far more than just your name," my cheeks bloomed in a blush, but nodded to his earlier question. "I am Malphas from the 9 realms, it's a pleasure to meet you once again Serenity," he had a closed eye smile, however all I could do was gape, 'I was trying to deal with someone this old, fuck that shit I'm outta here… the second I hear his story.'

"You'll catch a fly like that," I snapped my mouth shut at his words, and I busied myself with actually eating the food I ordered, after a while I began to speak around between eating my food; he didn't seem to mind at all. "So we have meet already, so what am I to you?" he had his arm on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand forever smiling like he had the answers to everything. "Yes, you are very dear to me, so dear I can't be without you," I felt a tendril running up my leg and I squeaked a little, he smiled even though I was blushing and also trying to understand his words, I tried to halt his movements. "you know you want me," he purred in a low tone as he leaned over further towards me, I really had to remind myself how to breathe, the function of my body was faltering and wanted to cease existence right there and then. "aww," I began to moan "nu-ut-ah, silence is bliss, and you haven't finished eating" he continued to smile at me, I tried to roll my eyes at him, but they just rolled back in my head as he hit a sweet spot in me, I leaned back into my chair more and gripped the table, and as soon as an orgasm was upon me, he pulled back fully no more contact. I actually growled at him, much to his delight, but then I noticed Amber bringing more food out to me and taking my other empty dishes, I quickly finished up my food, and finished mine and his drinks.

I sighed once done, now having a clearer mind, "will you tell me anymore, like who are the other demon's accompanying you?" he smiled "well they are my kids, I need to train them on how to hunt and this little town is just perfect for that," I was surprised he had kids, there was not many demons left and he was the only full blooded demon I had ever seen, I knew father had been trying to find a demon worthy of Luna for many years. "You have a mate and kids?" he nodded, yes she is so beautiful, gifted me with two demonlings, she is powerful too," it was the way he looked at me that my heart and stomach fluttered and I was scared but also excited to hear him say I was his mate, but it just hadn't happened yet.

-Malphas's POV-

She subconsciously chewed her bottom lip, she was smart putting two and two together, she there was more than just one demon, and I was sure she realised just how much she meant to me or else she would be dead. I had forgotten just how young and radiant she was when we first meet, after having our young and ceasing to eat, had caused her to not shine as brightly like she used to when we first meet, but that didn't really matter. I just had to wait till she disappeared, at the exact time my Serenity went through time to meet me, at that time this one will disappear and there will only be one left in existence, there was no need to go back and change the course of time, not like when Serenity was sent back.

"Yes you are my mate, many things have happened in the past, and we had to come here to see you, so everything the kids and I did would normally have happened but at another's hands, we stopped them and therefore we had to do this so that history and events would continue along smoothly throughout history, and we would eventually meet once more." She seemed to be fully blown away by my words, I felt like I had to tell her before she disappeared, we both got up and walked outside. The current Ren was so focused on me she didn't noticed the older one come up behind her, placing both hands on either side of her head saying "I invoke reassimilate" and just like that, both tensed up, once done the younger Serenity disappeared like flickering out of existence. I noticed that Serenity was saddened in a way; I had felt the same too.

-Serenity's POV-

I watched as she disappeared as if she never existed in the first place, at least I got her memories first, we had lead the exact same life, that made things easier, the only difference was the two weeks here and from this point onwards, I sighed. "So?" was all Malphas asked I nodded to him "everything was the same, no difference it makes things simpler, it's time for us to go to my home…" Malphas finished my sentence "and for you to continue looking for your little brother." In a split second the kids landed next to us both, I could tell Sora was itching to know how the conversation between her dad and the younger I went, but we had more pressing matters to attend too, like opening a dangai home.

The doors opened and we all stepped out, Sora chose to resume using the illusion of making herself younger, I was surprised to see all of the captains, lieutenant's and even Luna waiting for us to arrive; I solely chose to arrive via the dangai so they had a heads up on my return after we concealed our presence.

We stood there for about ten seconds before Mayuri begun speaking "what happened in the world of the living," I cleared my throat "the demon in the human world has been dealt with," I noticed Luna and Mayuri eyeing my person suspiciously " _I did say they will be able to tell the difference"_ I rolled my eyes at my mates words, he had brought it up on the way here. "I must return to my clan now, the threat is permanently dealt with," I heard Kyraku shout out, "wait we need a proper de-briefing" but we were long gone.

Luna bowed to Kyraku "sorry I will make sure she does it, I will go home too," as she flash stepped away, she could hear Yoroichi screaming dramatically to not leave her all alone again.

I landed back home, I noticed my kids in awe at the flowers and living vegetation, "it's like the living world," Sora chirped, she twirled and landed on her back as if making a snow angel, "and the air is so crisp," I couldn't help but smile she was over joyed with this place, I noticed Seth taking in the olden styled castle and also the dog demon guards in the distance, Malphas was familiar with this place but he did look around, the joy of sharing memories. I saw my father and mother walking out, my dad was weary. "hey I said to wait up," Luna landed not too far from us, she must have chased us the whole way here, I smiled at her puffed image, everything felt so different I had lived so many years, I was now a mother, much older and also stronger, it was like looking through new eyes or different point of view. "Ah sorry, I just didn't want to deal with the soul reapers right now," I noticed that Luna tensed at my words and she frowned once she actually got a good look at me, after all to me it had been thousands of years since I was a captain and also trained other soul reapers.

"Wow, how didn't I notice earlier, your older" I frowned and wacked her over the head "don't go around calling people old!" she actually chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head "ha, ha you actually sound and act like InuKimi," I sighed and face palmed, yeah this family makes you act younger than you should like a imbecilic child. "Oh my and who is this handsome devil you have with you?" I was sure she meant the pun too. "This is my mate, Malphas, my son Seth and my daughter Sora," I introduced each of them; Sora popped her head and hand up in a wave just over the line of the flowers she was laying in. Luna placed her hands to her mouth as excitement came over her features "oh my god, I am an aunty, just what happened in your two week mission, a lot more than I could imagine."

Father made his way out to us, "how about we hear your story inside; your mother could use the distraction," Sora jumped up excited to see another demon like me, especially one that she shared such a close resemblance too, her markings were more like my father's meanwhile mine were more like my grandfathers. Without another word she bounded over and held his hand as they made their way inside, I noticed my father look down at her with a raised brow but let it be once she gave him a bright smile.

Many hours were spent speaking over the information of the years leading up to where we arrived and the current me had to wink out of existence as there couldn't be two of us. Dinner had come and gone, it was the first time in thousands of years that I had eaten, the kids eat too, they always had the ability too, but they didn't get much power from it, Malphas sipped ice cold water, he liked being able to feel the temperature of the drink, even with no taste.

It was decided I would write a report telling the information of the events, but nothing too specific, Luna went to Byakuya's estate, giving him the report, it was thicker than he was expecting; Luna informed him that she was to be leaving along with me as the search was still on.

Malphas was welcomed into the clan, not needing to be inducted into it as he was stronger than the current leader, Sora trained and learned from her grandfather, she was beyond shocked at his demonic form size, she was still growing so she was small, Seth got along well with InuKimi and his uncles, he also trained with many in the guard.

I stood before them all, "I will be as quick as possible, be safe and stay out of trouble, hopefully I won't be long," I gave Malphas a pointed look, I could picture him going after the plus souls in the roukongai district, but also Sora using her songs to draw people in, I had faith in Seth being good and staying out of trouble considering InuKimi was keeping an eye on him, but she was just as bad as the rest if not worse.

"okay lets share co-ordinates, I received these from InuKimi's as we shared with the rest of the family medo stone," I tapped mine against Luna's medo stone it made a high pitch ringing sound, all the places mapped from Luna's medo stone was instantly in my own. I had noticed that all the family had a medo stone each, the boys had crowns with theirs placed in it, dads was in his armour, and my twins was in armour that wrapped his skin like it was one with him, it cover all of him. I looked down at it, and then at Luna's in her gauntlet, "wanna do the honours?" she smiled and tapped her Medo stone as a square like box had an opened door, it looked like an elevator, "we will be back," was the last words I said before the door closed. I smiled knowing all was okay they had an idol each for in case of emergency.

As we stood in the elevator like box, it had a pointer above the door, but it slowly made its way to the right side, once it made it we would be at our destination, with how slow it was moving we had some time to kill. Luna and I talked over the many years I experienced, she was so enthralled with the romantic side of it all, and of course she lusted over hearing about all the cute guys I meet, so typical of her. "Wow your like older than dad now," that was followed with laughter, "I still can't believe you have kids, they are cute too." We continued with catching up, it was surreal sitting down while being able to see all the galaxy's, planets, suns and moons go plashing by in a multitude of flashy lights, it was the prettiest thing, when the walls and door became see through, it also helped us map the things around us. "It's both a shame but also exciting that we get to remap everything grandfather lost," I scoffed at Luna's words "yeah lost being the operative word, he blatantly decided to not map anything but the maxillian and our own universe we only have these co-ordinates due to the recordings from our ancestors and that's a few specific one's the rest we need to find once more." I sat with my arms crossed, "wow all those years and you still dislike pops huh?" I rolled my eyes at her words but now that she mentioned it, I did get the mind set over the years that things happened for a reason, it was something ingrained into us as both reapers and as a clan.

Finally the pointer above the door was close to the right side, we stood and waited it finally dinged and the pointer reset itself to the left side, the doors opened and we stepped out, we saw a rainbow bridge in front of us, a doom like gold ceiling above us, in the room behind us was a few steps leading up to a centre piece, I turned around to come face to face with a tall dark fellow with all gold armour and a large specific sword pointed at us. "Who are yous and why are yous here?" I cleared my throat, "hello there, we didn't mean to startle you, we simply wish for an audience with Prince Loki of Asguard if that is possible?" The Asgardian frowned further, he simply told us to wait here, and he waited with us facing the bridge as if waiting for someone to come, I felt them there were six up on horses moving towards us quickly.

Once they were in view there was an old man with an eyepatch, I think he was the king going based on his outfit, the one to his right had silver and dark amour and a red cape, he resembled the old man but was younger I guess that's the other prince, I could tell the others were warriors, a Chinese looking man, a fat burley man, a beautiful woman and a skinny blond french looking man. From what I could tell there was no prince Loki, he was meant to have green eyes, long jet black hair and I would be able to see a blue frost giant with red eyes underneath his disguise.

Once they got to us, the golden guard with the sword bowed, "my king we have unexpected guests, they have asked for an audience with your youngest son, Prince Loki, they also managed to slip past my sight, something not easy to accomplish." To me he sounded arrogant but I could tell he had similar eyes to my own, both Luna and I stood to our full height, "is that so?" Both of us bowed over "my King, we apologise for our un-announcement of arrival we had no way to send word first, but we are in need of help from Prince Loki."

"Can you tell me your names and reason of seeing my youngest?" the horses were showing announce of just standing around, I bowed to him once more "I am Serenity…" "And I am Lunafreya; it is a pleasure to meet you King of Asguard…" I continued "I require help with the present he gave to InuSatario many years ago." Many of them frowned, maybe they had no clue Loki gifted his closet friend a gift of morphing, sealing armour with pocket dimension abilities. "You will ride with us and this can be spoken over dinner, the Queen does enjoy guests," Luna beamed a bright smile at the invitation, "that sounds wonderful," I was offered a hand up by the blond fellow; I could smell arousal on him, meanwhile Luna stuck to the beautiful lady. We rode with them, no one spoke it was obvious they still didn't know how to size us up, but I could feel the man behind me roaming his eyes over my person, I was wearing a long white dress with golden accents fitting of my rank in the clan, and I had the armour as a necklace around my neck along with my medo stone. Luna handed her sword to the woman, who placed it in the hoop on the saddle, out of Luna's reach; yes they were weary of us; did someone recently make an attempt on the young prince's life?

 **Okay sorry that it took a while to finally get to Asguard, I had considered going into detail on the 9 realms, but there was so much to cover and I was just not wanting to spend so much time on something I didn't want to re-visit in the series, I also made that they experience more years in the realm Malphas was from making it seem plausible that he was considered young at 4000 years old, it also made it credible that the kids grew faster and Serenity had time to sharpen her skills. I hope yous like Seth and Sora as well. Sorry for those waiting for me to upload a new chapter on Supernova, I'm a little derailed on that, I also got side-tracked on Kacchan- Grim, which was loved but had to be taken down, so I want to do it properly and also I have been working on another My Hero Academia fanfic, as I found I absolutely love this anime!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Revival- the search

 **Okay so this is now going to be involving the world of Marvel, specifically Asguard and Loki, so the Thor movie, time wise the avengers just happened and Loki is imprisoned but Thor 2 hasn't happened, also sorry for spoilers for those who haven't seen these movies, I advise you do, they are awesome after all. In this one the world of the Disastrous life of Saiki K and Anthem the new EA game out, will also be visited; I also don't own anything the characters and worlds belong to their respected creators, and sorry for spelling mistakes, so onto the story. I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FAR TOO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE AND UPLOAD! ;_;**

The horses trotted to a stop in the front area of the city where the stables were, the place was open and made from what looked like a type of stone, for an advance civilisation they really stuck to the natural elements and used the basic weapons not like humans who advanced their tech and weapons that end up damaging and destroying the nature they are meant to co-live with. After disembarking the horses they all walked their way through Asguard up to the golden temple, Luna being the free spirited and expressive one looked in awe at the architecture, bridges, towers, waterways and plant life. The citizens and people wore long clothing with long slowing over coats much like in old Greek and Rome styled clothes, they looked at them as they walked up a long entryway to the royal home of the family. It housed the vault, prison, training grounds and was hard to think of it as the castle as many guards and others lived and moved through out it, like their own home. It was amazing that there was no real night and day, as it all co-existed and shared together showing the stars, colours from galaxies and even close moons. Luna wore her regal family dress the one many years ago when we had first visited the soul society together. The arches were large and open with pillars and at the end were a large golden thrown, as they walked and entered the temple more guards in gold and green joined walking behind and to the side of King Oden and the other five one being the Prince, Serenity remembered them being mentioned in InuSatario's records if only briefly.

To the left stood an older looking woman who had a long blue and silver dress with one shoulder padded in armour and her upper torso, her hair was long and done up in beautiful buns, with much hanging down. Her hair being orange and crinkled in a way, with a beautiful radiant face and smile her eyes being a beautiful open blue with wisdom and love showing through but also a warning like she was capable of cutting down any who crossed her. Yes Ren could see she was a mother through and through. The others stood on the steps leading up to the thrown where the King sat, the Prince and obvious Queen on either side of him, and his soldiers on either side and behind them, Ren and Luna didn't care, it was natural for others to be wary especially if they rocked up unannounced to the front door.

"Let's get formalities out of the way shall we?" The King looked regal as he sat on his seat with his lance, "I am King Oden of Asguard and this is Queen Frigga, and Prince Thor," said prince took over for the introductions, "this is also known as the…" Ren raised her hand halting the young prince and making the guards tense up "it is alright I already know who you all are, Lady Sif, Lord Fandral, Lord Hogun and Lord Volstagg; also called the warriors three." Ren nodded her head to each of them respectively. "I am Serenity InuTashio, heiress of the InuTashio demon clan and this to my right is my younger sister Lunafreya InuTashio Keeper of the clan, we are relatives of InuSatario and have come for an audience with one Prince Loki as he and our relative were friends and we have need of his expertise." The Queen looked at them surprised and the others in the room tensed up hearing them being demons, she guessed it was natural as they did not like that InuSatario could see through all of their magic and tricks that the younger price could do, he was stronger than most present too.

"You say you are relatives how exactly are you related to him, why didn't he come himself?" The Queen looked hopeful for a few seconds and it made Ren think something was wrong, "We are descendants, as yous know time shifts differently and so many, many years have passed in such sort ones here, so I must state that InuSatario is long since deceased and we are great, great, great, great, great, grandchildren of his." This seemed to make the Queen's eyes sadden and she nodded her head, the King took over "what is it you require his help with Lady Serenity and Lady Lunafreya?" Luna spoke up, "no need to be so formal, you may call me Luna and Serenity- Ren, but you see the gift given to our elder gets passed down through family and now Ren here has it, but we need to place a medo stone in it but something is not working, as the Prince is its creator we have come to ask him for help."

They all looked side-ways in a sketchy way, their talk was interrupted by a few guards running in, "My King, pardon the interruption we have rebel forces in Vanaheim causing a riot, many of the innocence have been attacked and killed." The King sat forward and looked to the warriors three and lady Sif who nodded to them, the Prince went to move however Sif said to him "we got this, yous have some things to handle here." All left the room, except the Prince who looked worried, his mother, the King and the guards still present, all returned to the topic that was previously discussed. "You have to understand that we have had many things occur in the years too, for Loki and the 9 realms we govern, you see Loki has been imprisoned for crimes and is to remain as such until later notice," Luna and I looked shocked and they noticed the saddened look of the other two family members present. Ren found it hard to think that it would be easy to imprison your own child regardless if they were blood born or adopted, she understood well; however she also knew different parents had different ways of disciplining their children.

"May I ask his crimes, and if it is still possible for him to aid us, this is a serious situation as a family member is missing and we must locate him quickly," this seemed to make Frigga step forward and ask, "who exactly?" I went to pull the image within her clothes out to show the queen, however all the guards pulled out their weapons and pointed them at me, I paused "I am just grabbing out his image to show you," I continued to do it slowly, and I handed it to a guard who gave it to the queen as I continued telling her information. "His name is Usamaro and he is only 80 years old, he has an amazing ability to eat memories but also time, which makes him both dangerous but also others wanting to attack him, we want to prevent any of that happening." Luna continued "he is the youngest of all us siblings and he is also the one closets to our mother, she is very distraught hence why we are on a time crunch," "I see" was her simple response as she passed back the image to me. "How do you know he is not here within one of the 9 realms or this universe?" Luna smiled "we would be able to feel him, demons have a specific tell and being family we are able to pick up on his energy," I continued for her "we have considered he may be sealed, or even dead, but we will find him and get him home no matter what…family is of the utmost importance for us."

The King sat rubbing his lip with his finger, "my youngest son, is not Asgardian…" Again I put up my hand "King Odin, you do not need to explain that to me, I have always known he was a frost giant as did InuSatario he however kept it to himself, I simply wonder his crimes, I know he is not a bad person at heart, however that is my opinion, I simply require his help." The King looked at us with narrowed eyes as he asked "how," I looked to Luna who spoke "the eyes of a demon can never be tricked, as they see all your lies and sins that includes seeing the truth and the nature of all before them." I had to admit she made it sound so cool, but it was true, god only knows how Malphas would have dramatically stated that, most likely boasting, as time passed he had never changed with wanting to be in the lime light. "My son allowed our enemies the frost giants into Asguard twice and also used the Bifrost to try and destroy the entire world of Jotunheim, during the attack we thought him dead, but he was not he returned on Midgard. However he was working with a race of the Chitari who attacked and killed many humans on that world while using the power of the tesseract until finally caught and brought back home."

"I see, so I just want to know if yous will help us out or not," the son looked at us, as if worried but spoke up about what was on his mind, "how we know that you can be trusted and will not attack." It was a good question they did not know what we were capable off, I smiled "that is a good question Prince Thor, however I must tell you honestly that if I had the desire to kill or take over, even destroy this world or any of the 9 realms, it would be as easy as clicking my fingers. I chose not too because I am not evil I also understand that there was good relations between my relative and yous, that is what we want as a clan, to have good relations outside of our home." The King being the wisest looked to me as we made eye contact and he made a decision, "very well I will allow yous to visit and ask Loki himself, however if he should deny yous then it is out of my hands, I take it yous will also need a place to stay, I will offer you whatever you need for your short stay, maybe we can talk more about interstellar relations and exchange," Luna smiled and bowed "we would like that greatly King Odin, thank you for this opportunity."

We were taken to a large guest rooms where they were to stay, The Queen showed us to them, "please follow me," after so long, we came to large golden doors with large round door handles there was a dining room, a round sunken in lounge room with an iron fire pit in the middle and two rooms on opposite sides. Both a bedroom with large beds, open balcony with pillars and flowers and an open bathroom and wardrobe, the two were surprised "thank you Queen Frigga this is much more than we had expected and we greatly appreciate it." She smiled to us "I was hoping that yous could do me a favour in return?" I nodded to her to continue and she pulled out a few books and a note, then explained "one of Loki's punishments is to never see me again, so I wanted you to give him these books and this note to him, please?" Ren could hear the pain in her voice, Ren was sure this was more punishment on her than it was on Loki, but she nodded taking the items "of course my queen, I am honoured you trust me to do this."

I walked by myself, Luna had been told that she was not required to go as she did not have the medo stone or armour needed to be looked at so only myself and the guards were allowed to go into the prisons and within Loki's personal cell. I put the books and letter within my armour knowing that it was what Loki would have to work with and I will be able to take it out and give it to him. I remembered talking to Frigga, she asked if I had children I simply nodded my head to her, she asked if I knew this pain she was going through but I responded saying no, I had never been forcefully removed from my children and I wouldn't allow any to do so, even my mate. I told her what happened to my ancestor and how he died, which only further saddened her, however I told her about all the good he did and that he fully mapped the universe they were currently in and that it was called the infinite universe, something she and Luna are going to have to re-map out.

The prison was made out of large dark rock concrete; it was deep down under the palace and was very dark the only light from the magical walls that made up the cell bars sealing those within. Loki looked expectant when the large doors opened up at the entryway of the dungeons, Loki was in a corner cell meaning two walls were accessible and his had nice furniture and books and food, she was sure it was Frigga's doing. "Ah the relative of InuSatario, tell me where my good old friend is?" it seemed no one actually informed him of anything other than I was a relative and needed his help, "step back," Loki did as the guard said and one wall left as I stepped in and then the wall came up once more. "Lady Ren we will be right here if you need anything," I smiled to them "I know, it's alright," Loki came forward to me, I found it interesting to see him and then see his real self underneath at the same time, it was otherworldly, he smiled "you seem relaxed around me, you're not afraid?" he acted and sounded over confident, obviously he would know what I am at least.

"Prince Loki, I need you to look at this and try and get this set into it, or something that I can use," I held up my armour diamond in one hand and the medo stone in another, I noticed recognition shine through his eyes "I gave this to InuSatario, where is he?" I found his angered warning voice quite touching as he seemed to not trust me, and I knew I had heart breaking news to tell him. "I am sorry Loki but he died thousands of years ago, he used the third law and died a slow long death, I am his fifth generation grandchild, the armour was handing down through generation for the travellers to use, I would greatly appreciate your help." Loki stood in disbelief but I knew he knew more as InuSatario would have told him much of the truth, and it showed with his recognition, as he sat on his bed and breathed a few times, as he held out his hands to take the two items I needed him to look at. As Loki opened the armour and released everything in it, that being all my clothes, small items, his present from InuSatario and also the books and letter from his mother, as the guards were on the sides of the cell with their backs to them. Loki picked them up and looked them over and then put them below his pillow, "so tell me about yourself, and how all this has come to be, what exactly it is that you need?"

"I am Serenity InuTashio, I am the eldest daughter of Sesshomaru the current clan leader and he is the son of InuTashio who we named the clan after. He wanted us to try and stop travelling however we just recently picked it back up, InuJassa is InuSatario's daughter and InuJassa is InuKimi's mother she married InuTashio and they made my father. I am also here with my little sister Luna who is the Keeper she is accompanying your mother around Asguard on a tour, your family has been very kind with taking us in with our unexpected arrival but also as the heiress I am to try and open an interstellar relationship between yous and us, not that we have much. I do however need to ask do you still have the tesseract he gave you, that was yours after all," Loki looked up to me, "no I lost it when young, turned out I dropped it and it fell to Midgard, I got it back but it was confiscated from me by Odin, possibly in the vault, why?" Ren guessed that he was never informed about it, yes it is an infinity stone but also it was locked in an idol so if someone goes after them it will be detected and the universe can be protected by the current traveller and keeper.

"It's an idol as well, I will also give you one, as you are considered family, to him you were a brother he always knew what you are but more importantly who you are, he chose to be your friend and the whole reason he stayed so close, just to visit you." Loki paused and then looked the medo stone over taking in my words, "thank you for telling me, it means a lot." I nodded and spoke up "normally we set our medo stones into the armour that we mostly fight with we also found that it is unable to be put into the armour you gifted us," "yeah maybe because you have so much stuff in it." I took note there was many clothes and the weapons and scroll plus our travelling bag of survival needs mainly for Luna, "is that why it won't join it?"

"No it isn't but I can tell you right now you won't get this powerful stone to form with anything else as it is giving off molecular rays of the charts, as it can't be moulded with another it however can be moulded to change its form, it is powerful enough for that, meanwhile there is nothing wrong with the armour however maybe an update, I will need the power of a dying star to do what is needed." I nodded hearing his words, he must want to apply all the new things he learnt to his craft of the armour, it was natural for people to do it as they grow, to update and apply it as they grew. "You know you are one of the clan as being his brother regardless if you knew or not, you are one of the clan of demons, so in doing so, I hope you get out of this cell soon, I will leave you to work on this, I did promise your mother and Luna I would not be long." Loki looked to me with shock in his eyes at my words as I showed pride and care in my own, I could tell he was thinking I did not know of his crimes, "I killed…" "I know, I know everything same with the one really behind this, I am not so naive and young to just judge you or look at you and say monster and or use you, if I ask for something I will give back."

I was showed by the guards to where my sister and the Queen were in the city, it was vast and beautiful as they were on the balcony of an inn it was stone and wooden with large tables and iron standing fire pits that stood around. They had food and drinks out but it was a quiet afternoon, they looked over able to see out into the bay that connected to the more raging waters that fall over the edge of Asguard. "There you are, I was thinking you got lost, that or you and Loki were getting along like a house on fire," I smiled to my sister, "he is very happy to have been informed about everything and I also passed the message along, and he is well on his way with his work, he is a very smart individual like his mother." I smiled noticing the gratitude showing in her eyes, "thank you again Ren, how did he seem?" I nodded I was able to pick up on the feelings within him and his soul being restless, "I think he has many issues with the way people view him and how to view himself as he learned much further on in life that he is a frost giant, however I think someone else was the reason for New York a very powerful person got their hands on him, and even though he knows his wrong doings he also wants to point out it is only wrong because he did it, if it had been Thor in his shoes understanding and sympathy would have been given instead of being jailed."

I noticed the sadness and worry in Frigga's eyes and quickly continued "however he was being positive of course he was hurt by hearing about InuSatario but I reassured him he was one of us." Frigga looked worried and I elaborated "he is considered family to the clan, he is and was InuSatario's brother after all and the reason why the tesseract was given to him to begin with, I too will be giving him something for his services but also to open a relationship with Asgardian people as well." We spent most of the day talking and touring the city and the markets, Luna gasped as she saw a white metal done in white shinning crystals they looked like the stars themselves, it was an upper arm band with multiple long dangling crystals hanging off with the top star like gems set up to make up flower like cuff. I sighed and the Queen gave us a knowing look, "please~" she asked I laughed at her puppy dog eyes "that used to work once upon a time, but I've had children since; it won't be easy like it was once." Her eyes watered and then her lower lip wobbled and I pointed my face the other way now hearing her slight whimper, I dropped my crossed arms and said fine, "but first you need to earn some money, do chores and help others out." The Queen was going to tell me no and it was not necessary, I put my hand up to hush her "if you want something you must work for it, just because you are part of a royal family you are not handed everything, if you want it that bad you will be willing to work for it, so I suggest you get to it."

I spent the rest of the day with the Queen as we watched Luna run around doing errands and work for those who would take her services there was a few who did not know who she was and welcomed a cheap worker. Most likely thinking she was a young girl needing it for her lower income family, Frigga found it interesting and fun to watch, "I must say I thought you would get if for her," I smiled but shook my head "no, last time she was given stuff it did not turn out good, so I prefer for her to get her own things she wants," "are you like that with your children as well." I could hear her slight disapproval but I knew it was because she babied her boys, I nodded "if anything I would get it for them only because I would be worried what they would do if they had to do work for it, I would instead have them do things to pay me back for it, not in money necessarily, my mate and I have a _different_ way to raising our children than most." "And your mate is technically your husband right?" I nodded "yes but we share a special connection that most cannot, it shares memories and thoughts and feelings if one feels pain then so does the other, we share everything, great trust and a bond is formed."

"That sounds beautiful, so your mate is not the head of your clan also considered royalty where you are from," I nodded my head "we are considered royal in a way, we are also extremely rare as a species, I myself am only a half-breed but my mate is a full demon, he can be the leader of the clan however he chose to let my father continue, I think it's too much responsibility right now, I know he wants to try and find his place among the family, and he will need to travel back and forth from the 9 realms of hell to our home, so he is busy and that doesn't include contracts at all." The Queen looked enthralled at the information, "so what exactly does your true demon form look like, I take it this is not it," I smiled "it is indeed not, there are types of demons I am a dog and considered an Eastern my mate is a raven and is a Western so there are differences but we are compatible, his true form is well I think gorgeous but others thing terrifying and disgusting." Frigga asked simple questions and wanted me to answer trying to get an idea of my family and my mate "what about you and your children, you said you're a half-breed," "I am half soul reaper or god of death and half demon, but I have so much demon in my blood that I can transform which is rare for a Halfling, my children are too demon to use the god of death abilities, my eldest Seth is much like his father in every way, but personality he is a level headed boy, and my daughter is Sora, she is much like me in looks but she is small and light on her feet like Luna, she has a beautiful true form."

We continued talking and watching the day go by as we finished our tour and meet up with Luna who came by with money, I had no clue how much it was or how it is calculated, I multiplied the gold like coins and she held it within her many fabrics of her clothes preventing them from falling. "You have enough for what you want now, why don't you go pay the market a visit, I am sure the merchant will be happy to make a last minute sale of the day," once Luna left, Frigga turned to me "how did you do that?" I smiled "I have many abilities and yes the gold is real we would not short change someone for something," the queen was happy to hear that.

I enjoyed dinner, it was a massive banquette hall with multiple long tables and the royal family and high end warriors and other families joined, it was very merry and much music and dancing. Luna was in love being able to wear a dress from their people and adorning her well-earned arm band, she never wore footwear and she danced with many and any who would with her. I smiled watching her enjoy herself; I sat next to the Queen and King as we enjoyed the food and drink, being a demon I packed as much food away as added energy to my stores. "Lady Serenity, you seem to like to eat, how about we go toe to toe in a eating contest," Volstagg challenged, I could hear Thor mention it may not be the best thing, obviously thinking we may be a little too up-tight however I smirk, "I would be glad to have part in this sportsmanship, what are the dishes." The ten full plates were set up on two tables facing each other, Volstagg and I were seated and others stood around watching and were to move the plates of food down to us as we finish one at a time.

I began with what was a pork like dish, and it was the whole beast, I easily crunched through it with my sharp K9 teeth and even ate the bones and veggies surrounding it, I moved onto the next being a seafood dish, then a giant leg cooked, I caught up on the seafood dish, I chose to not eat the bones like I did the first. There was a pasta like dish towards the end and a spicy dish, but the largest beast was left till last and I chewed though it easy, I won by half a beast left. "As King I am happy to announce our guest Lady Serenity InuTashio is the winner, very good work Volstagg," Volstagg looked exhausted "oh man, I think I'm getting old to keep up with the young ones," he laughed as did many, and I shook his hand as he asked me "where do you put it all my lady?" I laughed and said "that is a lady's secret and it is to stay that way."

I returned to Loki's room with spiced cook meat, garden veggies and a side of pasta and a bottle of wine, the guards of course were with me. Loki was seated in a chair working his magic on the medo stone as it was very slowly changing into a hollowed out circular form with raises and dips. It seemed he was unable to stop midway through it, I stepped in as the wall removed and resurrected up in place, I placed his food and drink down on a small table and then I sat on his bed taking note of the sweat beading on his forehead. I sat still and watched as it finally formed but he continued to hold it and kept his eyes closed as if he was finishing up on it and making sure it was strong and fully completed. Once he opened his eyes he put it down and I could see that it was a crown, it was the same magma like moving gold liquid, and it had looping knots and prongs above the top as it they were to hold something, it was flowing and beautiful. I finally made eye contact and I noticed his eyes on me as he watched me look in awe at his creation for me, "it's beautiful, Loki," he smiled "put it on." It was heavy still the same weight as the stone was before, it fit my head snugly and I could feel it and see the places I and it had recorded, I looked up and noticed the prong like items had a mini holographic galaxy system show up for navigation, "with just a thought you can go from one place to another."

I collected his plate of food and handed it to him, and I sat down as we both had a glass of wine poured out, I watched him enjoy good food, and I watched as he ate with his knife and fork I provided. "I had a good day with your mother, she misses you greatly, I personally do not agree with your father's way of discipline, as your mother is suffering." I could tell that he hated hearing that and when he asked I could tell he was trying to understand which made me happy like he was trying to come to terms and move on. "How would you know," I smiled "because I am a mother, I have two children, and I don't know how your mother is able to deal with being told to be away from you, I would not allow anyone to do that to me, not even my mate, but I suppose I would not discipline my children in this way either." Loki perked up hearing that information and I could tell he wanted the distraction I also was lucky to not get his sarcastic or angered side that could be un-cooperative. "I am with my husband also called a mate by us demons he is a very strong demon specifically he is the second in command demon in the 9 realms of hell. We have two children Seth our oldest and Sora, when we raised our children we disciplined them harshly with pain so that they would get the idea of the possibility if they failed that would be what they could suffer and then we teach them their follies with lessons we were always very hands on, but mainly because they are demons it takes a little bit of forcefulness to get the point across." "Are you forceful with them a lot?" I shook my head "my daughter takes after her father and so I leave it to him to deal with her most of the time, and Seth is a really good boy, he learned fast after his first discipline." I spent the next five hours talking with Loki, he spoke of all the things he and InuSatario used to do, I smiled being able to get a clearer sense of my elder, "you know I aspire to be like him, all of our ancestors keep records of their travels and places they had been too, he spoke about this universe and you, it was why he stayed so close for so long, back then there was thousands of demons, now only reduced to a small number."

"Well I can tell you, you are well on your way with that, he was a considerate and wise person but also strong and proud, is it your family or species that those attributes come from?" I smiled hearing Loki, "I can definitely say it's a species thing," "I thought so, Satario was lying when he said I was wrong about that," we both chuckled together. "I am having a meeting with the King tomorrow to start trades and opening up communications, I also plan to ask for your release either into our care or…" Loki shook his head, "no I do not want that," I raised my brow "than what is it you want?" I noticed his adams apple bobbed when he swallowed, "I think I should stay put…it's just that InuSatario although he saw everything and noticed how I was treated differently growing up, he also told me you only get one family, and they all love you in their own unique way…but also to own up to your actions, he told me that after I used magic to permanently dye Lady Sif's hair black." I nodded my head in understanding "alright I will respect your wishes but if you need me or the clan then…" I placed my palm out and made an idol of a butterfly and handed it over to him, "smash this and one of us will come to aid you, the same will happen if the tesseract is also smashed for the stone inside."

Loki nodded "I always thought that was why he gave it to me," I nodded "it was also because he trusted you and knew how powerful you really are, he knew it would be safest with you and your family." Loki was now placing his dirty dishes into a pile and sipping on his goblet of wine, Loki then looked over to the diamond shaped armour and I also noted all my belongings on the left side of his 'room' in a pile, I smiled and then looked back to him, "how long till the material is required for the armour?" Loki shrugged his shoulders "there are a few dying stars around mainly used to create items, some are near mining planets, depending on star and how far it is will determine how quickly we will get it, but with all the fighting there is not many resources being separated for the collection of it; I would like to say a week or two." I knew that was a looonnnggg time in my world after all I was sure a few hundred years was thousands back in my realms, I sighed knowing I couldn't wait that long to find my little brother. "I will need to leave while yous are trying to acquire that material, I am on a mission after all," Loki nodded "ah the elusive little brother I've heard barely anything about only from the gossip the guards overheard in the throne room," I gave him a sheepish smile "oh yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't close to him and I am not a fan of him in the slightest, actually I only saw him on the day he was born and then never again to this day; I was simply too busy." "I see, well whatever its worth I hope you find him and instead of needing to rush around like an Ursax with no head you can simply enjoy your travels and drop in where ever you wish." I smiled to him, "thanks Loki, also if you get the armour done please just break the idol I gave you, I can make you a new one when I get here." I collected up my weapons and the bag of items we collected before leaving home; I slung it over my shoulders and left his room with the dirty dishes as I said good night to the prince I considered family.

This world was very welcoming to others Luna nor I had once felt hated, Thor came around after the dinner the night before, but I mainly thought it was because of what the gate keeper told him about what he knew of us and InuSatario who he had come to respect in his life. I walked out of the meeting, it was mainly the others who contributed with the information, one for trading another with the banks and then the King and Queen; we went over the need to make a currency and trade of money making it exchangeable. As there was a few different currencies that being from the human world or my realm and my home world which included the soul society money it was decided that only soul society would be able to exchange money to the human world currency, it was also brought up that they were unable to travel directly to our world with the Bifrost as our world was way beyond the view of their people, in a totally different universe all together. Luna was sitting in concentration and spoke up thinking about the possibility of making them able to travel back and forth; I looked to her when it looked like a light bulb went off above her head. "You have an idea Luna," it wasn't a question but it allowed her to voice her thoughts at the large round table filled with old diplomatic men, "we could simply make a teleportation gate that directly links to our home, which from there we can have them travel to soul society."

I knew our family and home was not a tourism destination however the Shinigami had nothing to do with this friendly diplomatic agreement but would be informed of the royal clan's decision to bring another world's civilians to our own as they would be allowed to travel. I sighed "well I aint doing it, and seeing as it's your decision you can do it," she seemed put out by hearing that, but it was because I knew it required us to use the seventeenth law- God Maker." After all agreements were settled we left the room being accompanied by the Queen who wanted to after afternoon tea in her outdoor gardens, we accepted of course, however Luna looked sceptical, "I really need to go see the head of the clan and talk these details through and he will need to deal with the Seireitai as well on our behalf, even though they will agree and be fine with this." I nodded "then go, and when you come back we can make the gate and be on our way," Luna looked surprised "whoa you mean Loki already fixed your armour too?" I frowned "no but I do not need it to search for the youngest, now get going."

The Queen was very modest and polite, I found her easy to converse with and she with me, "you know my people have ability where only the women can see the events of the future, however it is forbidden to say what those events are or they will not become true." I raised my eyebrow at her, "wow and is it true?" the lady gave a mischievous smirk "well I will tell you yes it is but nothing else, always remember that when dealing with us alright." I numbly nodded knowing there was something coming up in the future and it was confirmed when she passed me a note, I thought it was for her youngest once more. "Give that to Loki when you next see him in person, you will know when the time is right," I looked down at it, it was a smaller envelope then the last one I had given to Loki but thicker, I nodded once more "of course my Queen, I will keep in mind your words and wisdom and do as you have asked of me."

-Luna's POV-

I pounced through my opened door from my medo stone, it was a long trip from Asguard to the soul society, I came out to see my father and Sora training, I looked around me and noted Seth was nowhere to be found nor Malphas. I hadn't much time to get very close or familiar with them all but I could tell Ren was over the moon with him as a mate; it actually made me envious that she got many years with her children and her mate while no time at all passed for me or the family. I knew the family was happy to have some full blood back in the family and I was sure once this search was over Ren would be popping out more children, I remembered back to the talk InuKimi gave us about having children and it was our duty to produce a lot of them to make up for our lost numbers.

"Aunty Luna!" Luna snapped her head to the two of them, "hey kiddo, I came back to speak with father about clan business, I need to be quick, your mum is sooo~ pushy." Sora rolled her eyes giving me a knowing look "I know right, it's like it would kill her to stop and smell the roses," I nodded and laughed with her, we were similar and Ren mentioned that when she looked at her only daughter she saw more of Luna in her.

I sighed relieved that it was all done and dusted, father was easily swayed and he even offered to talk to the captains, they were easy to deal with since the war and everything went down, but more than anything she was sure he wanted to spend some time with Byakuya, it was like they were best buddies, with their clan talk and noble status and how they imbue wisdom upon one another. I smiled though I wouldn't have been able to train unless it was with Byakuya, father made that clear when I was younger, I opened a new portal after getting the update that Malphas practically booked it to the human world to go back to the nine realms where he was called to for a specific diplomatic reason. Luna arrived with an expectant audience as it became aware to them all that she was to perform the 17th law and create a portal gate which was to connect to their home world, I also remembered father telling me to make a large expansive castle hotel and market place for those who wished to go there as a tourist, it was easy but she would be sleeping for 7 days back at home while Ren goes on her way to find their little brother.

-Ren's POV-

I knew Luna wouldn't mind showing off, she was just one of those people where attention was the biggest turn on much like how Malphas was with the spotlight. I watched as they had decided to put the door way at the half way point of the bridge meaning that it was locked without permission, easy to see those who come and go and also had the gate keeper keeping his sights on it too. They faced towards the edge the bridge being held up with large golden pillars was also going to slit off to the side with a lovely seating room and made of gold to look just like the Bifrost dome, it was to only hold one door way that would seal shut with doors and only be opened by the gate keeper. Luna was shown and told the general design and layout and what they wanted, she also knew she would need to pass through the portal to the other side to make the accommodation and surrounding area in her home world. Luna had her arms up as she took a deep breath collecting her inner energy, "I invoke God Maker," everything stopped as Luna was encased with light that acted and looked like wind and that light and wind created the things she wanted, what she envisioned, once a gold set of doors was there with they opened up with a rippling shinning white portal like liquid, she stepped though and I knew she was back at home to do the last bit she would need to.

The others awed and ahhed in amazement as she made the items and stepped through, this portal was not one way only either it was also for those from my world to step through. Luna had caught me up when she arrived, I stood next to the Queen and King, "my sister will not be back for a while, so from here on out it is just me, I will leave the rest to my father to settle with yous as the leader of my clan," and with perfect timing my father stepped through the portal in his full regal armour and large moko I smiled knowing he loved an entrance. "This is the leader of the InuTashio dog demon clan he is Sesshomaru," my father stepped forward being able to pick out the King and Queen immediately, they all bowed to each other as they walked back to the main royal castle in the middle of the world. I turned and with a thought I opened myself a portal with my medo stone and stepped in, I had all my weapons placed on my hips and back, my war scroll was in the bag on my shoulder, my morphing daggers on the back of my hip, my healing sword on my right hip, Sounga on my back, it was easy to wear all of these clothes as I was clad in my soul reaper outfit with my eight captains haori having normal sleeves like the others.

My medo stone being stronger made it possible for me to travel faster than what Luna's could, I paused in the middle of space, as I close my eyes I thought about it for a while, I knew I would not be able to rely on my sense of family to search for him especially if he is dead or sealed. I would need to look and feel for energy fluctuations, time changes, memory problems and powerful seals, I sighed it sounded painful and troublesome, and this kid owed me for all the time I was wasting on searching for him rather than spending time with my own family. I felt time altering in a nearby sector, I instantly chose to go to it, I stood in the sky, the world was inhabited by humans so it seemed but I noticed a young man with pink hair, he had a large pulsing of power coming from him, it was also partially sealed my like my own. He was on the top of a mountain, and I could tell that he had just reverted time to before it erupts, obviously he could not stop it from its explosion. I did a quick scan thinking maybe Usamaro was somewhere but he wasn't and neither did this boy have any familiar scent or feel to him either so he wasn't a descendant but he was strong.

I looked back down to the ground and noticed he was not present I paused and looked around turning around I came face to face with him, "what are you doing?" he was flying in the air and looking me square in the eyes, "I could ask you the same thing," "I'm a psychic this is normal for one such as myself and you?" I had noticed he didn't speak from his mouth but I could hear him just fine, he also wore weird clip things in his hair which I suspected were what was sealing him, and then there was the thin skin like gloves he wore and the green sunnies, he was a strong and handsome individual ut no expression much like a demon.

My brain filled up with information about this world like the age of it, the inhabitants and so on, it was interesting and I looked up as the medo stone crown I wore gained another holographic light as if it acquired a new destination but also fed her the information directly to her brain. "oh um, I am Serenity I felt time being altered here and came to see if it was my little brother, you see he has ran off and being a little trouble maker he is I need to find him quickly." The boy seemed like he was in his own thoughts just like I myself had been only seconds ago, he looked intently at me, "so your saying you're not from my world, that should mean you're an alien," I shrugged my shoulders technically yes seeing I'm from a different world all together. I was surprised when the young man asked me to join him at a café for coffee jelly, I had never heard of it or ate this stuff before but I agreed.

-Kusuo Saiki's POV-

It was strange I had never seen someone like her before, and it wasn't just her looks but also the feeling she gave off, Kusuo was unable to read her thoughts and she was _the_ only person he didn't see through, he could actually see her as in her hair and eye colours not her bones and inner organs. On top of that she was able to stand in the sky like it was nothing and he had a sense she was older than she looked, he thought she was a fellow Psychic, and when she mentioned she was an alien it made more sense. Kusuo was intrigued; he wanted to learn how she stopped and negated his powers from working on her; however he still could hear everyone else's thoughts around him. He wondered if she was more like Nendo seeing as he couldn't hear his thought's either, but he was sure she was smarter than an insect, due to his baffled wonderment of her was the only reason why he invited her to have coffee jelly with him, he honestly wanted to know how she did what she did.

-Ren's POV-

"So Serenity was it?" he asked me once we were sat down in a small quite café, the young girl who came over seemed to know him as she called him by name until she took in my appearance with apprehension as her eyes finally landed on my golden crown. She was a curvy girl with brown hair and eyes with glasses and her hair in plated piggy tails, "oh um, are yous ready to order?" I spoke up "I'll have whatever he has," "oh okay then, that's easy," the girl took of seeing as he must have been a regular. I nodded "yes my name is Serenity but you can call me Ren, and you are?" "Kusuo Saiki, so you mentioned that you thought my time change was your brother?" I still noticed that his mouth did not move and I noticed he must have been putting his words right into my head which was impressive, "yes you see he has the ability to manipulate time and memories so I thought a change to time in this world could be his doing, by the way am I correct that you are putting your words right into my head and you do not speak at all?" This seemed to surprise him slightly before he schooled his facial features, "actually I was wondering what exactly you are?" The girl was back with a large tray of deserts but mainly this weird brown stuff with cream on top, I poked it with a spoon and it wobbled and I realised 'it's something we didn't have in my world, maybe humans do though.' "Really, that sounds like a sad world," I looked up to him, "you could hear my thoughts," he nodded "I couldn't before but I heard that specific one." "So you can hear thoughts on a regular basis," he nodded "yeah get annoying at times, especially when it's uncontrollable and some of the things I hear are far too much information."

I tentatively had a little but of the jelly it wasn't bad but I could tell it was an energy that kept one away, I knew what coffee was but not jelly, the texture was different, I spoke once more "that must be annoying, I am actually a demon and is probably why you can't hear my thoughts…" he spoke once more "or see through you," I looked at him surprised "wow really, you see through people too," "yeah you're the first person I have been able to not see the bones and inner organs off," I chuckled "at least when you judge a person it' based on their personality." He seemed to shudder as the doorbell rang and I noted two girls one with blond hair and tan skin and another with long blue hair and fair skin, I cleared my throat and asked "friends of yours?" he sighed "I wouldn't say that," the blondie walked over to me and looked down her nose at me, "so this is the type of tramp you go after hey Kusuo and here I thought we were destined to be together I saw it with my own abilities and I am never wrong about these things." I raised a brow at him but it disappeared the second she called me a tramp.

I stood up, and was ready to gut her, there was no harm done if I chose to kill one stupid human from this world, "walk away little girl," it was now the teen noticed my pointed ears and facial markings along with golden eyes with slits in them, nothing like a human's. She looked to Kusuo as he told her to leave immediately, I sat down once the two girls sat elsewhere in the café, "you got a fan club going on," he sighed "and they are troublesome and annoying to get rid of." I smirked "oh I can do that for you" "without killing them" he added and I instantly deflated, "so its true demons do like to kill humans," I shrugged "just those who annoy us, and that little insolent bitch annoyed me."

-KS POV-

Kusuo was not enjoying this demons company mainly because she wanted to kill the two girls who apparently love him; he chose to get to the point with this demon, coming to an understanding that she was most likely immune to his powers because of what she was. "So you determined I am not your brother, are you going to stay on Earth to check if he is here?" she shook her head no continuing to eat her jelly "nope, I know he isn't on this planet or in the solar system, I will be on my way, however I will give you this," she created a glass like item that looked like a mini coffee jelly that materialised in her hand and she passed it to me, "smash that if you come upon my brother and I will come, or if you need a favour from me, like for example the world is going to end or the volcano will erupt and you can't stop it, shit like that." I looked to her as I took it she seemed to hand it over like it was nothing or a normal occurrence to her, at the same time she pulled out a picture of an animal boy, he had strange hair, eyes and ears apparently a tail too, "this is what he looks like, that is called an idol, I know it's yours and will be notified if it breaks, so smashing it summons me." It was then he thought of a question "is there a reward if I find him and you get him?" she shrugged yeah sure, I'll give you something in return, however if you need my help and you call upon me, then you owe me something in return, something we both agree on being off equal exchange for the request or job, understood."

He nodded, a demon it seemed they offered something in return just like in movies and books, give me your soul and I will give you something in return, he was a little sad that she was that simple after all she dressed and looked like a proud Queen and being unable to use his abilities on her made him that much annoyed that she was **just** a demon.

-Ren's POV-

I finished up my desert and stood going on my way to the next world as there was no use of me wasting my time here when what I wanted wasn't present, I stood "that is yummy, no wonder you like it so much, well c ya~" I used the wind to dissipate my body into it and then once out in the wilderness I opened a portal out to nowhere in space and focused trying to pick up on any disturbances once more. I felt many strange power fluctuations on one world it was light like a small vibration however it was a far off planet, so I guessed the disturbance was significant, I chose to go there, opening a new portal. I knew that Luna would be asleep for a week and it would take a week or longer for Loki to finish of my armour, it was annoying to lug around the extra stuff and I was lucky Kagura and I were concealing it all with a wind barrier just like with my tails. As I got closer I noted the power disturbance was not a significant one however it was an energy that could warp reality, I noticed the place was all damaged and had multiple caverns, from the sky I noted that much of the land further away had bush and wilderness, I was hit with information provided to me by my crown. This world abandoned by the gods who created it and their devices used to create them, it seems it was InuGrata who made this world and universe, I paused with that information, he had created beings praised as gods and gave them tools to make reality and beings, and now with the mortals abandoned there was war, fighting and struggles to understand these tools but also to stop them from ripping and reshaping the world anew. I sighed I hated when this happened. I read once in a recount that one of my ancestors had to deal with a god created by one of our other family members after they stepped out of line or fixed their wrong doings, obviously these 'shaper' gods had no clue how to rule one simple little world. I scoffed and rolled my eyes "they should try maintaining an entire multiverse." I just dodged as I was not paying attention and was nearly hit by what looked like flying humanoid robot, it spoke like a human and I could see their weapons built into it but also strapped to its being, the others landed while a few hovered in the air, as they looked to me.

Their weapons pointed to me, "Who are you and what are you going here, are you with the dominion?" I smiled "no I am not, I am the creator of those you call shaper gods, I see they left yous all to wonder about not showing yous the way." There was absolute silence as I heard on the intercom a person who was listening in, it sounded like a male "oh my god, did she say she **IS** the one to _CREATE_ the shaper gods, bring her to me **NOW**!" the one with electrical force pulsing out of the suit she was wearing complained "but the mission," "the others can go ahead, I want you to bring her back to the strider, they will be fine, this was only a search and rescue after all." The woman had to land briefly a few times as I followed her, she introduced herself as Freelancer Mercury and even though I knew where the man was located I also noted something off about him, like he wasn't whole or something, I landed on the top of what looked like a walking mechanical dinosaur. The guy was brown with white markings on his skin, "oh by the shapers," he exclaimed as he took in my appearance. A woman with dark skin and some strange head piece also walked out and gaped at my person, "I don't believe it," she came close to me and looked me up and down I can hear a beautiful sound coming from you, it makes me happy but apprehensive, and it makes me at peace in a way, but I know your all mighty and dangerous but I trust you."

I knew from my crown that she was what this world called a cypher and was changed to be able to link with mechanical exosuits called javelins they helped the freelancer pilots but also could hear the anthem of creation and destruction, it made them acute to such powers. I smiled and looked to her "you are an interesting being young lady, I will keep a close eye on you," so I came here looking for something but at last it is not here." "Do you mean the anthem?" I frown "no I have no use with such a pathetic thing," they seemed shocked at my words, "no I am after my little brother who is far more dangerous than those 'tools' that warp reality." "So how did you make these tools and gods?" the man was bouncing with joy, the dark skinned woman spoke up "she didn't" I smirked at her "very good however my ancestor did, and now I need to clean up his mess, considering they had left your world in this sorry state to fester as it has, I might as well fix it while I am here and move on." The woman code named Mercury spoke up and tensed "and when you say fix, what are you implying," I looked at her not caring for her bravado, she wasn't a threat after all. I could tell the moment I got here that the world had long since ceased its ability to balance out its numbers, energy life and death. The planet whispered its desires and shouted when a shaper relic activated releasing high amounts of energy it seemed the world hated these items too, "If you must know, I plan to remove the anthem of creation and destruction all together and the shaper relics, everything shaper god related, they were not the ones who created the anthem after all seeing as they left this world then so should the relics and the items, this is a punishment to them and yous for miss use of said items and in doing so have damaged and hurt this beautiful planet yous reside on, I understand yous are trying to cease the relics when they 'get upset' however that is not enough, I will cease these items and leave your planet once and for all, and yous will remain godless and let mother nature guide you, you have her to thank after all for your survival as she supplies yous with nutrients and has asked for only the relics to be taken away."

The scientist guy looked shocked "wait you can talk to the planet," "of course the planet is a living being and has its own energy and power much like you mortal beings have a soul, this is how we balance the planets but hearing out the world needing help, yous are lucky to have a kind one, strange considering the beasts of this world are nothing like she is, oh well." I walked away as I heard the others say wait and move towards me I instead dissipated into the wind, I was done letting them in on certain things and had shared enough knowledge to them, I hoped them hearing that the planet had a soul and kept them safe was enough for them to keep it safe and not deplete it like other humans have done to their worlds requiring a full world obviation.

I used Kagura to pull all of the relics and uproot everything to my location, it took a good solid three minutes as a few were reacting and making it annoying to pull them through the air, but once I got them all I called upon the first law being the easiest and still strong enough to destroy the items I wanted to be gone. I placed my palms facing one another, as I accumulated energy between them and large golden magic circles appeared all around the large items I had in a large round air bubble in the middle of the sky, I noticed Freelancers and dominion people just watching me, "I invoke Fairy Law," I clapped my hands together where the ball of light was located in squashing it caused the obliteration of the tools that no longer had a use in this world. The left over gold power from the fairy law hit the Earth bring forth new growth and life, I could hear the planet whisper thank you, I smiled and then opened a new portal, and I still had many other places to search.

I was just about to leave when I was alerted to an idol being broken, I knew instantly it wasn't one I had given but one given by a previous traveller, it was far away but I got there quickly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Revival- The Search

Toshinori Yagi sat looking at the little glass ornament in his hands, as he twirled it around, it was a snow flake and looked like it was made of glass, it didn't feel like it though, he was in the U.A faculty lounge with a cup of tea on the coffee table as he thought back to him receiving the idol. He sighed as he remembered his mentor, she stated she had not used it and neither did the others before her, she simply stated that the time had not yet shown itself. But when she gave him one for all she also gave him the thing she called an idol, she said that it would summon a being of great strength that would grant him whatever he asked for, which could be anything. It had been gifted to the first who helped the strange being who called himself a god, after being helped the god claimed to 'owe him something' so seeing as he had nothing to ask off he simply wanted an IOU in the future that item that IOU had fallen to Toshinori. He thought about Young Midoriya and would feel more at ease giving it to him rather than calling upon it now, he was now out of juice and it was left to the young man, he was getting better but only steadily.

He placed his head in his hand as he felt absolutely useless, he was not equipped to neither teach nor train the person to succeed him, anyone could tell he wasn't the best at teaching the youth of this school, however here he was. He could call upon the god now and ask them to be rid of the one in possession of one for all, even though he was in jail he knew he would get out and that would leave Izuku to deal with him. That made a terrible pit in the bottom of his stomach open up, he sighed as he also thought of being able to ask the god to detain the ones who are part of the association of villains. Bit Toshinori remembered what his mentor told him, 'use this especially if someone you love dies, someone you cannot live without,' he had to admit he was not a family man kind of guy and Izuku was the closes thing to a son he had and looked what situation he had put him in. No Toshinori would much prefer giving Izuku the ability to call upon a god to help him if his life or another's depended on it, but it turns out fate had a different plan as the idol slipped from his hand and smashed on the ground between his feet.

He paused looking down in absolute horror as blood spurted from his mouth as he stood up saying no over and over again as a multi colored square door opened making an elevator Bing sound, and he just knew this was the portal the god was to step out off, he was screwed, or maybe not. Toshinori was surprised to see a woman, who wore all black airy clothes, with a white coat over top, a basic string shoes much like samurai's wore along with a gold 'CROWN' she also had gold eyes and purple markings and pointed ears with long white tresses down her back. He had seen many people with many different looks because of their quirks but this one was an entirely different species and it showed in her eyes and person but also as if he could feel it in the air. "You called upon me mortal, state what it is you want," her voice was authoritive and smooth but also pleasant as if she could sing one to sleep, he looked at her in a gawking matter thinking over what he should say.

-Ren's POV-

"Ahh" was the only response she got from a sagely looking human man with blood spilling from his mouth, he also had an arm in a sling, he was weak, on deaths door. "Do you wish for me to heal you?" I asked wondering if he was just shocked at seeing her appear from a magical elevator in the middle of the room, "ah no, no, no, not at all, uh you see…" I took a seat as the man continued on about his story of events from his quirk which I had gotten all the information on by my crown and also learned the name of the planet was Quirk too, and InuTashio had been the one to gift the idol, 'strange'. I nodded "so pretty much you accidentally called upon me, but now I am here you are not sure whether or not to ask something from me or leave it to your successor?" he nodded "yeah that just about sums it up," I sighed I had only left Asguard and already this was my third world and yet hearing this one man talk my ear off felt like a century already, however I had to admit he had a heart of gold, he was good and true to himself and those around him. "Well I am very busy and on a time crunch, however the breaking of an idol is non-refundable so I am sorry to tell you but you must decide what it is you want or need," "like right now?!" he panicked and begun mumbling, he was thinking so hard that he didn't notice the door open and a young man with black and green tinted curly hair enter "ah All Might is this a bad time?" I smiled to the kid, guessing this was his successor, I could tell he had a power but I also noticed he was not strong enough to use it all yet. I looked to the older male who jumped "ah no young Midoriya I was just catching up with a…old friend? Yeah an old friend," I smiled back to the boy, "so I hear you're his pride and joy, let me get a look at you." I walked over to him and picked up his hand noting the scars and other breaks he had, I gave him a look from under my eyebrows that he was sheepish about, "I see, you're the reckless type, caring but reckless."

"ah you see, he just keeps pushing himself and its cause he cares so much," the man called All Might, tried to explain as if I was going to get up him for it, but honestly I didn't care, I was just thinking of things I could offer them so they would agree and then let me leave to finish my search, I was hoping to be done before Luna woke up, carting her around could be exhausting as she was so enthusiastic and hyper. "It's fine, at least he learned a lesson, but this is your last chance seeing he is here, I suggest you tell him what's going on and come to a decision." I dissipated into the air as the boy fangirled over my ability, not knowing I was still there, I moved about going through the school and learning the layout and dynamic of it all, the students their 'powers' and gossip. Quirk the planet had given the humans off this world Quirks, the planet thought about lessoning their numbers with natural disasters or a disease however he guessed an evolutionary 'upgrade' would make them fight and kill each other out, but it was wrong to a degree. I made it back to the room which was where the teachers resided during free time, I got back to the tail end of the discussion, the boy seemed smart and he was thinking over things to ask me.

I reappeared on the couch next to Toshinori, "whoa, have you been there the whole time?" "No I went for a stroll and then returned," "how do you do that?" I sighed "I was born with it, now have yous came to a decision, this is tiresome you know, I hate being in one place for a long period of time, unless I enjoy something the planet can offer that no other can." That seemed to make them perk up a little, they begun to rattle of places, items, food, people, animals but honestly they had the same stuff the living world in my realm did but the humans had one special ability, that was it. "No I can get all those things from my realm, now please answer my earlier question," the boy spoke up a little on edge at my outburst, "um first off what is your name?" I then realized I had not introduced myself, I guessed I was hoping they would ask what they want and I would not be here as long as I was already. "I am Ren," "that's it?!" I frowned at the boy who instantly looked apologetic "ah I just mean I thought a god would have a much more _significant_ name?" he tested the word significant as if he wasn't sure he was still pissing me off, "Serenity InuTashio…" "THAT"S IT! That's the name of the one who gave the first one the idol," I rolled my eyes but was a little intrigued that my grandfather had not taken back the idol when he all but buried the family business, I wondered how many others had smashed their idols in a desperate attempt and situation begging for the god to come forth. I felt terrible thinking that my ancestor had not stuck to his word so I sighed "well he was my father's father but now instead yous get me to fulfill your request." Instantly they looked like they were sweating again, "oh my god, fine how about yous simply smash one when yous are ready," I made another one which was a strange wing symbol and I passed it to Toshinori, "I aint waiting around and yous are not going to ask, so I might as well give yous another and be on my way, man talk about annoying."

"I thought you said it was non-refundable?" I stood up shrugged and turned away opening a door; "I won't be replacing it a second time, so don't be a butter fingers." I stepped inside and was off back out to space as on my search for the elusive little brother that caused all these chains of events to happen, now that I thought about it if he hadn't gone missing I might not have met my mate, or learned so quickly and progressed in leaps and bounds. I had a feeling that the four hours I had spent since leaving Asguard was only the beginning, it was so annoying to think that I was far from done.

I sat still for a good while just listening and feeling off in the distance, I used my medo stone or now crown to search all the surrounding universes, there was many but most uninhabited or unimportant going along with their evolution. I went to the next spot that had many planets and activity around me, I felt many things, some of these were significantly strong or those with power but still no Usamaro I continued on my way, it was then I felt something similar to the Boost law, it was a world filled with mortals and monsters all with potential power, but one in particular was above the rest of them. I noticed his power being used but only minimally, I chose to spend my time sitting out here to investigate, even though I felt no annoying little bro, I would keep my eyes and ears here near the moon.

I sat in the middle of space once more, it was quite and cold and lightless, I woke when a comment hit me and splinted off causing me to tumble until I righted myself, I paused my panicking when I realized what happened I calmed down and laughed at myself releasing my defenses and falling asleep, it was very calming sleeping in outer space. I could hear and feel Kagura shaking her head at me about this however she was smiling, I went into my inner world **"** hey stranger, I'm surprised you didn't get up me for that **,"** Kagura chuckled **"seriously I thought about it but you already knew, besides it was funny to see a piece of space rock smack you around,"** we both calmed down as we sat with our tea and felt the breeze pass by and our inner world echo with beautiful creatures that live within it and on the floating islands with waterfalls where sky and land meet. **"So what are you gonna do to the little shit when you finally find him?"** I smirked knowing what she would do, however I thought about what 'normal' siblings do to each other growing up and considering he did not know me, I guessed something severe would make him think I am not family and go on the defensive; it also depended on the circumstances. Like if he was living the dream and having the life everyone wants then he is gonna have a severe punishment, however if he's dead…well then I think he was punished enough but if he was sealed or something similar then I guess I can give him a Indian burn, or wet willy maybe a knuckle head sandwich.

Kagura nodded hearing all of my thoughts **"oh a lead, you should wake up now,"** I opened my eyes to see a man with a yellow one suite, white buttoned on cape, red boots and gloves and a bald head. He was holding his breathe, as he had impacted the moon, he picked up a rock and caught it a few times testing the gravity like he had to measure it to determine something. I then noticed that he was the one who I had been feeling earlier, he looked to the side and noticed me sitting there just floating in outer space, I waved to him, he looked surprised and numbly waved back, but then turned his attention back to his planet, as he pushed off of the moon giving it a new crater as he rocket back to the surface. I was intrigued just until something turned up, I appeared on what looked like spaceship, there was a mush that was once a living being, and the same bald guy I had seen on the moon. There was an entire destroyed city and many people as the ship shifted and went to fall to what was left of the city below, I could see those who were alive trying to outrun it and others going into a safe house, I could feel all those dead people most likely from what had happened in this world. There was also aliens abandoning ship as it gave way to physics and fell out of the sky, I guessed that I could do something useful here; I held the ship in the sky for longer, preventing more devastation. The bald man turned to me, "hi, who are you exactly?" he had a bland voice and he didn't seem interested in the slightest, "hi, I'm Ren; I see yous might need some help here."

"Ah-ha, well um I don't speak on everyone's behalf but you can help if you want," I smiled to him "you should, considering how strong you are, but yes I do want to help," I opened up the four gates and spoke up in a loud echoing voice "I invoke Resurrection!" The bald man looked on surprised as the city fixed itself and people were brought back to life, the aliens were brought back too. I watched the man notice that the alien he just killed was laying on the top of his ship alive once more, "what happened" I also noticed that the ship begun to hold itself up in the air once more. I guessed it was linked to his life, it made sense to do that to the person who was the strongest on the ship, I had all the disembarked aliens lifted with my wind ability and placed on the roof once more. "Ah, everything re-winded?" the bald man looked confused and turned to me and pointed as the alien gawked at my person, "I don't believe it….an original," "huh?"

"Wow I haven't heard anyone call us one of those, but I remember that we were sometimes referred to that many years ago, tell me who are you?" "I am Lord Boros, I descended from an original named InuLaparus I have lived a very long time, and I never thought I would see another original tell me what your name is?" "Serenity, I am the 21st traveler, well Boros I would like you and your men to leave, we can't have you dying now can we?" he seemed unhappy to hear that, I looked to him as he took in the bald man "Saitama thank you for the battle, however if I feel this way, I wonder what it is like for you?" I looked back and forth between the two, "explain," I commanded, Boros spoke leaving the so called Saitama quite. "I see, so a prophesy huh, well I am no seer but there is one in motion here, Boros you have come too early as the one fated to be your challenger is not yet ready, when he is then you can have that fight you want until then you can leave, his name is Garou by the way." When I spoke I noticed Saitama perk up a little "I've heard that name somewhere," he mumbled but then shrugged his shoulders, "I suggest you leave now Lord Boros, I will deal with the issues you have caused…" "Why?" I turned my back to him "because we share blood, nothing more and nothing less…oh wait hold on, before yous disembark," I walked right up to his hulking 7 foot 10 person all clad back in gold armor and pulled out a image, "my little brother went missing and we are trying to locate him, can you notify me if you come upon him?" In my other hand formed a glass looking ball much like a medo stone and I passed it to him, "smash it and one of the families will arrive, mostly me or Luna."

"Very well," I noted the medo stone in his chest armor and the ship running off the same energy, it seemed these stones were more present where he was originally from, "I will meet up with you again as soon as I am done here, I wish to speak to you more Lord Boros, until then," I waved as I jumped off of the edge of the ship and landed on the top of a building with Saitama landing next to me as well. People were looking around confused and touching their bodies 'I swear I died' 'I know me too' another person spoke up 'yeah I lived but the entire city was done for, that ship did it,' 'then how are we here?' I sighed as I watched Saitama walk off to a large black building and I saw the same colorful people who seemed to take care of this world also by it; there were a few others in suites and directing people and what not. I followed Saitama as I saw a man who looked like a robot run up to him "master what is going on, all of a sudden everything was as it was before, was it the aliens?" "Uh no, I beat them but then this chick did that, the aliens are leaving they came for a specific person but they need more time." "You S class phonies call yourselves heroes, did you see the state of the city before I arrived, yous should be ashamed of yourselves!" a pretty boy spoke up as another teen with a bat yelled at him insulting him, "hey you, yeah you are you one of those aliens!" it was a little girl with green hair.

"Oh I guess I am an alien, but I was not with them," Saitama spoke up "yeah she fixed everything" the kid spoke once more with her annoying shrill voice "and we're just gonna let them get away with that," "yes, it was a miss understanding and no harm done, your welcome by the way." I heard mechanical jets much like the Javelins from that other world I helped out and I saw a massive case fall and a mecha man step out "what happened to the ship?" it had already ascended and left but I knew it was out in space not too far away, "it left, they apologies and say thanks for the battle and they will be back to challenge the next strongest person to rear their head." Many looked shocked at that, "is this meeting adjourned or should we continued inside, I didn't finish my tea," I smiled at the bald man, he was something else, I wonder if Luna had seen him in her vision about the Boost Law.

"How did you do that?" a dark near naked muscled man asked me, "I simply wished to put it back to the way it once was, now seeing as I helped yous out immensely I was hoping I would get a favor back from yous." It was then that 'important' looking men arrived in suites "what is going on here?" A man with a sword and a fully armored man who kept looking at his arm in astonishment spoke up "we should return to the meeting, we should all be informed at once what actually happened here today."

The room was mainly filled with a large table that had information on it, there was also many chairs and large screens and computers all around with a low ceiling and florescent lights, all seemed to have assigned seats as they took them, the metal bot moved his and offered it to me as he stood in his assigned place. "oh thank you, such a gentle man," I sat at the other end next to Saitama, who I was the most accustomed too, I wasn't sure if it was because he was a Law user but he was also not blown away by me or looked at me with distrust. The annoying one who got up the 'S-class heroes' stuck with the group and had sat in the only other spare seat in the room, which seemed to annoy a few of them. "Very well now, can we please get a full recount of the events so far we have nothing wrong anymore, even people once dead are now back alive," Saitama pointed to me "it was her." He said it like he was blaming me for stealing the cookies from the jar, I smacked it away, "you don't have to say it like that!" I complained he shrugged "well it was you," the others spoke up "you don't look human," it was the guy who I could smell cigarette and death from, I spoke "cause I'm not, I saw Saitama here and I investigated and helped out."

"investigated from where exactly?" it was a little boy with a lollipop, "outer space, I was having a nice nap but a commit hit me and I woke up, I then noticed this world and next second I saw Saitama landing on the moon, I waved to him before he leaped back to your planet," "this chic is not making a lick of sense," the guy with a bat spoke and continued "can I leave now my sister already finished her piano recital and got second place, so I need to treat her." The man in a suit spoke up "please be patient Metal Bat, now mam who are you?" "I'm a traveler named Serenity InuTashio, from the demon clan named InuTashio but yous can call me Ren, as I said I came and helped I chose to because I have a favor to ask of yous, you see I travel like those aliens do in space however I do not need a ship, I balance existence that is my job you see, I am here because my youngest brother has gone missing and I am trying to find him." I pulled out the image and laid it on the table which brought up his image as a hologram "his name is Usamaro and he is only 80 years old, he can be dangerous he just doesn't do it out of bad intentions," "do what exactly?" the old man with grey hair asked "eat memories or time," many looked taken aback, "he is a demon, remember so he has certain _abilities_ to say the least." The pretty boy stood up "I think we should just kill her and be done with it, no more demons," "you could try, but you won't be able to get close" I said, the man seemed to take the challenge but I put all of my spirit energy on his shoulders which forced him to sit. "So you are all bark and no bite," one guy asked as I smirked and the forced man in his seat looked at me accusingly, Saitama looked to me as well "are you doing that?" this seemed to surprise a few at the table as they now could see the strain the man was under.

"Enough of this! So you want us to contact you if the boy is found?" I released my energy on the man which made him gasp and slump over sweating "yes, here" I formed an idol in my hand and passed it over to them which they plucked out of the air as it floated to them, "smash it and I will come," I was about to get up and leave as Saitama spoke up "hey wait you said you were related to that Boros guy who attack us…" Saitama was cut off at the outraged exclaims at the tale "WHAT!" "So she is with them!" I frowned at the situation "QUIET!" they all shut up at my command and then I glared at them all "it is true, but I only knew once I met him like 30 minutes ago, he is a very distant relative of mine, and yes I brought him back to life like I did with all the humans in this city, if yous are ungrateful I can simply put it back to the way it once was," that seemed to shut them up. I could feel Kagura smirking and saying 'good girl' in my inner mind, "now scratched your back now do this for me and we are even, yous can chose to break it if you need another favor but know you will owe me another anything that we agree is of equal exchange, alright?" I said the words with a warning letting them now I was not so giving. The old man spoke up "well how about we offer you something else instead of this search and rescue, I am certain someone of your caliber would be able to see your little brother is not here," I smiled at the old man knowing what he was doing, but then Saitama turned to me "yeah and I want to fight you too," Genos the cyborg man spoke up "master you can't think she is strong enough to take you on," the bald man nodded his head, as I looked down at him.

I sighed and plopped back down in the chair, finally looking my age for once "I guess we can, but I will not kill you, you are far too valuable for that, as for the favor your right…hmm, but what else to ask?" Saitama spoke up "why not ask that Boros can come back and challenge his real opponent Goran, Gorla, Grose no that's not right," I smiled at him "you mean Garou," the old man spoke up once more "you mean my old student?" I looked to the old man, "there was a prophecy given to Boros by a great seer who said he would find a worthy opponent on this planet to face, you see Boros is so strong that he had no one who he could let loose and enjoy a fight with, much like Saitama here," I was interrupted by a man saying "but he's just a B class," I shook my head "you mortals and stupid ranking system, no Saitama is very much the strongest in the room, maybe stronger than me, we will have to see," I gave him a smile which seemed to make him look like a kid on Christmas day.

"Are you serious, look at him he isn't even stronger than me!" the green haired girl spoke up, I shook my head at her "your annoying, shut up," a few tried to hold in their laughter and I noticed her shine up in a green color, "you wanna say that again grandma," my eyes sharpened along with my teeth as I saw the challenge from the young little imp. I stood with my hands on the table, as I noticed them glowing and the other people especially the big black man stating "Tornado calm down or she'll kill you," "yes please, calm down ladies, so Serenity is there something else we can offer you?" I paused and stood up more in thought and I asked "so I am just here because I am curious can I get a tour?" The man that reminded me a lot of the head captain spoke up "a tour?" he looked baffled but the old man spoke up "oh yes, you can come by my dojo and I will show you my fighting technique along with a nice dinner of crock pot and then we can go from city to city, what do you say?" I smiled "huh, you seem to one of the only people in this room with manners so I will accept your offered repayment, however you Saitama will owe me for your fight, can you do an IOU for me when I ask for it?" He shrugged his shoulders "sure" I noticed many others stand up and complain "ah man so your telling me we sat here for nothing, what a waste," it was the delinquent looking young man, I tilted my head at him as I watched him leave however I could tell he was brimming with excitement and his resting bitch face was all for show. The pretty boy complained to the higher up 'suits' stating that they should deal with her and get rid of her, however they stated she was not a foe and only would be if they attacked her.

The world was happy and well balanced when I arrived, it had a monster and human balance to keep numbers down on all of the populace and the cities were all named after a letter of the alphabet. I followed them as we all entered the black car which drove them to their destination, the place I looked up too was a place on top of a mountain with steps built into it, it was very high up as well and looked like a trial just to get one to prove their worth on joining this man's dojo. He introduced himself in the car as the third hero of S class named Silver fang but his name was Bang and I was to call him that, the others walked up without issue as I noticed Saitama and Genos also followed by I looked at them in question "he said there was crock pot," Saitama pointed and I looked back to Bang "the more the merrier."

I watched his stance and movements, it was balanced and intuitive, strong and soft, he took his stance as an old man once more, but I knew it was more for show, "so what do you think?" I nodded "it is a unique technique I see why many come to learn it, it has many uses and is strong however I will not be learning it today or ever, it is yours and is of your legacy, you're fighting style is pointless for one such as myself." An orange headed boy sitting of to the side got offended and was about to complain only for his master to hold up his hand, "no, she is right, I thank you Lady…" "Just Ren is fine, so even though I know everything about this world, can we still go out maybe eat and explore and shop?" Genos spoke up "how do you know everything about our planet?" I looked to him liking his way of being straight forward "I have this crown it allows me to travel anywhere I want, but it also naturally collects the information of any place I visit. As a traveler, balancer or 'original' so Boros called me, I am to maintain the natural order of life and death in all existences, so I travel between universes and planets and I do my job, however right now my main priority is to find my little brother."

I noticed that Saitama was a little restless, "I will fight you after I have been shown around the place, also find a suitable place that can be destroyed in our fight," this seemed to bring him back to the room, as he was back to being happy, "that's easy a large portion of City Z is uninhabited we can fight there," I nodded as he was already far ahead of me.

Dinner was loud and delicious, I learned that Bang had a disciple who was the best that being Garou and I explained to him the prophecy that he was to fight Boros but also I heard about the prophecy the old lady on this planet gave before kicking the bucket, I had a feeling that the two were one in the same.

I noticed Genos and Saitama get up and ready to leave, "well we will leave yous for the night, I will grab you tomorrow night, c ya" I waved as the two of them left, he was a very aloof man, I looked to Bang "I will be leaving and will meet you back here tomorrow for our new exciting day out," "where will you be Ren?" I pointed up to the sky "I want to talk more to Boros for now, he is an interesting person, and I had no idea that InuLaparus had offspring elsewhere, but other business to discuss with him." The old man nodded his head "I understand, well good night Ren I'll see you in the morning," I opened and closed the large sliding door and stepped out looking up and I instantly could feel Boros, he was a strong individual especially for one with only a little bit of our blood in his person.

I used my medo stone to jump straight inside his throne room, as I saw him sitting in it chair, he opened his one eye "ah so you did come back," I nodded "I said I wanted to talk to you more, so here I am," "yes and what is it you wish to discuss?"

"So how many generations between you and InuLaparus?" I asked as I stood in front of him, he got up and walked over making a motion with his hand which I interpreted as a follow me sign, of to the side was a door that we entered it looked like a full living area with a bedroom and kitchen. He sat on the lounge as it seemed like a heavy duty one to take his weight; I had to still tilt my head slightly just to keep eye contact while he was sitting as he was just that tall. "So is this an interrogation to see if I am worthy of the blood that flows through my veins," I could tell he was not happy, even though earlier that day he seemed in awe and to naturally lower his head to me as he should but I knew he was pissed at me fixing what he had done, I guessed he was also upset at me bringing him back from death, I knew some looked at that as an insult. "I was just surprised a have a very distant relative, InuLaparus never stated he had young elsewhere, is all," "ah so that is it, well InuLaparus was my grandfather, you see I never got to meet him, as I was born long after he already died." I nodded my head in understanding "so you must also be older than you seem, our blood allows us to live long lives but also to be as powerful as you are, but what about your other inheritance what that is?"

"Cyclops, we are tall from 8-10 feet tall, I am considered small, our hair is spiky and vibrant colors, with dark blue skin and markings all over our bodies, I am considered a higher being it shows through with the color dilution from the blood I received from my father's father." I nodded getting a good idea of what a cyclops would look like, to me he still looked like a full cyclops but his power and I noticed his armor which incased his body and sealed much of his potential away, I understood what it was like, my current soul reaper powers were still sealed but my demon powers were fully there until I got my armor back from Loki. "you stay sealed as you are too strong, many of the originals did not have that problem like us half-breeds," this seemed to surprise him "you're not a full blooded original," I shook my head "my mother is a soul reaper or better yet known as a god of death, my father is a full blooded demon, there were no other demons left, we are a dwindling race." I spent the night telling Boros of my family and circumstances, he talked about all that he knew of the originals and how they worked and the stories his people and his own parents told him, his father looked more like I did. "That reminds me Boros, that orb in your armor, do you know what it is?" he looked down to it, my father said it was my grandfather's and it was meant to be used to keep me sealed," I looked disappointed, it seemed not only my family kept secrets but his too, "well that isn't wrong, as a half breed you must have noticed you being affected by the moon," he nodded "well it does help with that but also it is a medo stone just like my crown it holds a power that can open portals and travel from one place to another, however that is your grandfather's and I am guessing your family has used it to keep both you and your fathers moon effects at bay. But you can get one of your own, if you find one that is, the same with the engine for this ship, it too is a medo stone." He seemed enlightened "well if that is the case my home world is full of them, we never have to go elsewhere for batteries that what we think of them as," I nodded than mumbled "I wonder if that was the original reason why InuLaparus went to your world and then met your grandmother."

"May I do something…that you may think I am strange for," he was hesitant, "what is it exactly," "I want to transfer data, navigation from yours to mine and mine to yours, that is one other thing the stones can do naturally," he nodded I took of my crown and tapped it against the red one set in his armor. It made a loud dinging noise like a bell as he looked at me; it was unnerving being this close to him, I could feel his eyes roaming over me as he took in each detail about me; I took a step back once done and sat back down, "you seal something else?" I looked at him surprised and then smiled "the fact that you can see that is very impressive Boros," I released the wind barrier that kept my tails and weapons along with my bag out of sight from all, I saw him look at my tail in awe, "my grandfather and father had ones just like that, I looked to my tail "the physical representation of our tails are called Moko, Moko and can be detached when needed, it also symbolizes our race but also our power, the bigger the stronger." I could see his fingers twitch as if he wished to touch it, "is your parents still alive" I took his thoughts away from my appendages "ah at last no, when my mother passed my father chose to force his own passing and went with her to the Liporium, I frowned at his word so he explained "it is a world much like heaven I think human's call it." I made an "ahh" sound and nodded "oh yes 'heaven'" I chuckled "aint all that it's cracked up to be, so how old are you?" "I am 250 give or take a few years, being in space all the time makes one lose their count easily," I nodded my head in understanding, as I realized not even 24 hours had passed yet from when I left Loki's home world.

"How old are you," I could see he wanted to ask me the same questions as I asked him "well both of my parents are alive still, my mother though has taken a turn for the worse, she suffers from the loss of the youngest, she had a strong bond with him, but I am…" I sat in intense concentration, "huh, let me see" I tried to count the years I spent with Malphas in the 9 realms, and even my children were older than Boros sitting in front of me, "I am close to 3000 years old, my children are 2400 and my mate 7000 give or take a decade or century," this seemed to surprise him, you have children and a partner, your parents must be old," I shook my head, "I spent time in a realm where time there was lived in longer periods compared to the time of the world my parents currently reside in." "I see, so you are older than your own parents, that is interesting and different, does it upset you," I shook my head "no, my parents are not upset either, we live very long lives so no harm done, besides my mate should technically be taking over as the clan leader but he already helps lead the 9 realms so he cannot do both, something about too much responsibility." I was sure that if Boros had an eyebrow it would be raised at my words, "I actually also wanted to see if you wanted to also meet my family, regardless of how distantly related we are you are still family, so…?" He leaned over and put his hand on his chin in thought "I do need to complete the prophecy that will not take long, and isn't your sibling missing?" I nodded "yeah that little shit is in so much trouble when I get my hands on him, but you can always go home, oh and Luna would love to meet you too," he nodded "I suppose learning you have more family was not something I thought would happen to me because I came from originals, do they do that regularly; have half-blooded children?" I thought about it, "well mainly the men, women are unable to have another's child after mating but the males can still get a female pregnant, I have read of it happening but I know for a fact all of the family blood lines regardless if they are half breed is meant to be recorded, you are not, so I guess there can be many other distant relatives out there, it will make it more difficult for me to find Usamaro if that is the case."

I could see out the large windows and noticed the moon capping the sun and knew day was coming quickly, "well I guess I better get on with my tour for the day, Luna is gonna be so envious I got to go shopping," Boros shook his head at my words, "well I won't keep you any longer," "oh before I forget, here," I went over to his seated person, "if you need to see the navigation that your stone holds then do this and think this, you should be able to feel its individual power and pull on it to do as you need it." He watched as I tapped it with my fingers and it showed up a navigation in front of him like a holographic image, "this is our home," he seemed surprised to see a realm with mayor co-joined worlds but they were also a long ways away from each other. "I will practice, once done I will set a course to meet the rest of the family," I could see in his eye that it was strange and sad for him to say that, I smiled to him "maybe you can show me your home too, he looked weary, "don't worry I won't destroy it or anyone else," he nodded "alright then, till we meet again."

I stood waiting for the old timer, I knew my day was a big busy one, "are you ready" I asked finally feeling like one of my own children once more, excited like we were going on a school trip to Disney land, yeah I think that was what humans visited for fun. "I am, just remember I am an old man," I gave him a dead pan look, "who can kill with one hit, now get a move on grandpa," he smiled "oh the youth these days," I heard him say that, "you know I'm older than you," "hmm is that so?" I nodded "yup 3000 years old to be exact," I chose to round up and cap it there till I got older, he paused "how do you keep your skin so vibrant?" I laughed at his words, he was a happy old man and I loved his reminiscent humor. I did slow down and walk by his side, he actually offered me his arm as I took it and looked around at the city streets, "you seem very happy, was that from your talk with the alien named Boros who you are related too?" I smiled again thinking back to it, for an alien he felt very familiar even his smell told me he was family, he was smart and strong not to mention calm and easy to speak to, I actually really enjoyed conversing with him; he made me happy to know we were related. "I did, he is fun and interesting to converse with, I see much of myself in him but I suppose I could say that about most of my family members," "I see, so you _like_ him," "not like that old man, I am already taken."

18 bags later, five different café's, food stands and shops later and we finally stopped by a boutique child's clothing shop, I knew Sora and Luna would love it, seeing they were so petite and short they both could still go shopping in stores like this. "This is for children Ren," I know, I have a daughter and Luna my little sister would love these clothes," most were dresses but still. I noticed the old man look at me with new eyes, "you have children," I nodded "my son Seth and my daughter Sora, I hope for more I always wanted a very large family my sister is younger than my daughter but they are the same size and height." When we got inside I saw the same delinquent that I was sure was called Metal Bat from the meeting, he was sitting in a waiting chair as a little girl who looked similar to him stepped out to show him, he smiled "oh this is very pretty, I think your teddies will agree," I smiled as I listened in, and Bang said "ah Metal Bat out with his sister, didn't think I would see anyone else here of all places but then again we are all strange in our own ways." I let go of the old man's arm and walked over to a larger girls rack for those brimming on to teen age sizes, I slid them side to side looking at their designs and materials, I knew Sora had a love for Blue and yellow, it really did match her skin tone, I also loved seeing her in white, but I wanted to see her in something else too. "hmm" I pulled ten off of the racks and to the counter, part of the deal was Bang or the HA was to pay for everything I got for the day, I looked over to see the old man talking to Metal Bat.

I approached the two, it seemed the younger one held great respect for Bang as did most that interacted with him, "come on Bad, one more dress," I looked down to the little girl who already held what looked like three of them, the other two noticed my approach as the young man frowned at me but he looked me up and down too. "Ah yes Ren have you chosen a dress for your family members," I nodded as I heard the little girl gasp, "oh you're so pretty…but you should wear something more beautiful especially if you have a crown, are you a Queen?" I laughed as did Bang and I knelt down, "I am no Queen I am closer to a goddess, but I thank you for your thoughts, I do own the most beautiful white and gold dress but sadly I had to leave it behind…" she looked like a light bulb went off above her head "I know, you can buy a pretty dress and come to my tea party this afternoon, what do you say?" Metal Bat looked surprised as I smiled "oh wow I am honored by your invitation young lady, what time does this tea party finishes, and I do have another engagement to make at 6pm."

Bang smiled and nodded to Bad as the young man gave the older man a strange look in question; Bang whispered to Bad not realizing I could hear him just fine, "she has children of her own and a little sister, she is actually a very nice person." "Oh it will be finished by then, so will you come?" I smiled "well then of course, but where are my manners; I am Ren and you are?" the girl spoke up "I am Zenko and this is my older brother Bad, it's nice to meet you, do you need help picking out a dress for tonight?" I smiled to her "it is nice to meet yous both too, I think I would like to surprise you, so you think I should wear something fitting for a goddess or Queen," she put her finger to her lip and said "hmm I think a queen's outfit would be appropriate for a tea party, its indoors by the way." I smiled to her "alright then I will see you…" Bad spoke up "at 2pm at 154/A Cherry Street," I nodded to him, "I'll see you both then."

We had to do more shopping after that, "that girl is lively, she also looks suborn and I am guessing that is one of the reasons her older brother is wrapped around her finger," Bang nodded "you see it is only her and Bad, they lost their parents in a monster attack, Bang ended up picking up a bat one day and never stopped he is now an S class hero, it is good too, because he earns enough for the both of them, even though he is still doing school to pass, god knows why but I suppose if he ever can't be a hero he can fall back on something else." I nodded "he is a good big brother, I feel and smell it, his whole world is her, it's very sweet, I remember Luna was once like that to me, I took care of her and we worked close together but then I met my mate and had children and I changed and things didn't feel the same."

I got a dress that was fit for a Queen to go to a tea party and could have a crown worn with it, it was a ball gown with cream and whites but the upper part was a sweet-heart neckline with shoulder cuffs and all made from gold with hand stitched flowers that flowed over onto the ball gown lower half and skirt. I put my hair up in an intricate design, of course with Kagura manipulating the wind to make the hairdo up for me. "Thanks Kagura," I then placed my crown over it and it sat just right, I also had thin lace gold gloves and a small heal gold shoes. HA sent me a car and I went with Bang by my side he was dressed in a traditional olden styled tuxedo that was stripped in design and brown, he had a cane and old hat, "oh wow you really clean up nicely," even though I was invited I knew no one wanted me 'unsupervised' during my stay and I liked the old timers company.

The apartment was lovely and large we entered a room with a small table and mini seats with other teddies sitting around the table as well as a dressed up Bad who looked like he was used to this. Zenko was wearing a pink and white flower dress and hair band, "oh wow you look beautiful Ren," "as do you Zenko," I was surprised to see real tea and sugar set out and cupcakes and biscuits on the table, "oh Silver Fang, I am surprised to see you and you look nice and cleaned up, not your usual attire; that's good." I smiled as I heard her honesty, I knew children could be brutal but she was totally hilarious, we took our seats and while there Zenko shot question after question as Bang and Bad conversed however no swearing or ill manners was acceptable at the table.

With much of my life digested by the little girl, we finally got up and said our farewells, "I hope we can have tea again sometime," I smiled "yes I really enjoyed myself thank you both for having us over today," "yes indeed the company was fantastic," Bang offered "and those cupcakes," I added, Zenko smiled "that was Bad who made those," I smiled to him "Thank you Bad, well we must be off we have other matters to attend too," we waved goodbye to the siblings and headed off. "I managed to change in time as Saitama came bursting into the dojo excited "it is time, you will face me," I looked at him wondering why he didn't use my name "you forgot my name didn't you," I noticed he did not remember details and names well, "I ah…" Genos spoke up "I had to say my name over and over again every time he went to call me it took a week for him to get it down to pat." I laughed "alright Ren, like Yen the money but with an R," "yeah that's right…so can we go?" I sighed and got up, "I'll see you tomorrow Bang," I waved as I followed the two out of the dojo and to City Z.

It started off with us stretching, as I stretched out Saitama spoke up "are you gonna be able to fight to the top of your ability in those clothes?" I looked to him and smirked, I took off my haori, and I knew my grandfather would have gotten angered if I damaged it if he was still alive, but then I also took of my tail and then all the weapons and back pack. "Huh, I couldn't see them till you took it off," I then took of my crown and released my four seals; "now we're talking" Saitama was smiling able to feel the last of my power becoming one and pushing on him and the surrounding area. I had decided that I was not going to use any off the laws in this fight as it would be highly unfair for him, I however would use Boost only to see how he would like a taste of his own unlimited overwhelming power directed straight back at him, the victor of the small 15 minutes fight using the same power would come down to technique and battle experience. "Say Saitama, your power I have the same power but I can only use it for 15 minutes what do you say?" He shrugged his shoulders "I'll be the judge if it is as good as the power I have," I placed my hands together "I invoke Boost," as soon as it started I shot forward and behind Saitama hitting him square in the template and launching him through many buildings that collapsed, I had to chase him or he would just keep flying. He saw this coming and punched me in the chest as I only managed to just block with both my arms up as I flew back to where we started and looked up to see Saitama in front of me, I dodged to the side as I narrowly missed his kick, and he landed leaving a crater.

We smirked at each other and shot off initiating our next moves, 15 minutes felt like a century when running at that speed and using that kind of power, I forgot just what it felt like when using this law. I felt his hits as he did mine, but even though we were bleeding we couldn't feel it and we weren't focusing on it, we were pulsing with adrenaline and then came the fated moment when the law stopped being of use to me, and I fell flat on my face with an unladylike yelp, as Saitama paused and burst out laughing at my expense, I looked up and frowned at him and then blew some hair out of my face as I could also feel Kagura laughing at my clumsiness and saying **"you're lucky this isn't a real fight with an enemy or else you might have only won by making them break a rib from laughing too hard."** I got up onto my feet, as Saitama finally stopped laughing but he wore a lazy but happy smile, "oh that was fun I haven't felt the thrill of a fight for such a long time, thanks for that." I smirked "and your welcome," if we are done here, I have other things I want to do," "well c ya," I waved and used my wind ability to get aboard Boros's ship, I had noticed before leaving that Saitama had a little hop to his step.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Revival -The Search

 **Hey thanks for those following this, if yous ever get doubts that I am going to drop this cause of the LONG ASS wait between chapters then don't worry I will always continue this series, also shout out to** **Awesome Jay** **for being the** **only** **one to review your words help motivate me, and I will keep up the good work. This will go to the Hunter X Hunter world, remember I own nothing and sorry for any mistakes, I also sometimes find myself going to third person POV while I'm meant to be writing it from first person POV.**

 **Words:10,837**

I didn't think I would be sitting in a space ship drinking alien alcohol with a distant Uncle? Cousin? After having an all-out match with Saitama and waiting on the next move to take. I had no idea what the time lapse between my home, this world and Asguard was, I asked Kagura who I felt roll her eyes, the medo stone which was a crown instantly put the numbers in my head. I smiled, so it seemed there was decades difference between this world and mine, and then hundreds between my home and Asguard, well I had all the time in the world. I had no clue what to refer to my medo stone as now, I guessed calling it a crown would also make others think it's nothing but jewellery on my head which was good.

"What are you smiling about?" Boros asked me, I smiled "nothing…but this alcohol is actually good, I'm getting a buzz from it," the night wore on, and before I knew it I woke up rugged up in my own tail on the floor of the throne room, where Boros was draped over his chair with drool falling from his mouth. I was off balance and my head hurt I nearly tripped over the booze bottles on the floor, "man what a night," I saw all the Capo spirt bottles on the floor and I nearly lost what little was in my stomach. I hated not having my armour, it was so easy to carry everything within it, that included sun glasses to block out the god forsaken bright sun, I had never hated and wanted to destroy a solar star in my life like I did right at that moment. I entered Bangs dojo, and picked up my bags I bought the previous day, "leaving already?" I heard the old man's gravelly voice, I looked back and nodded "you look in a terrible way," I nodded "yeah, I need to go home and sleep this hangover off." The old man nodded "farewell lady Ren I hope you have a wonderful journey, maybe we will see you again," "I doubt it," I said before opening a portal and leaving going home to take my items there and sleep off the pain and sickness, as a demon I had not been drunk, there was not many beverages in the human world that could get one such as me, sure the soul reapers had some good shit but still nothing like what Boros had, shit it felt like I was hit by a collapsing star.

Finally the door dinged and opened and I was again shielding my eyes from the bright sun in the sky, I heard drills and Sora playing, "mummy!" I cringed, everything was so sensitive and the sounds and brightness amplified. She rushed to me, but paused noting the bag, she grasped "did you get me something?" I nodded passing her the whole bag "share with Luna too," I turned impressively slow towards the home and walked like an old hermit, the others doing their drills stopped looking over confused to me. Seth stepped over much more quite then his sister, "mother, are you alright?" I shook my head no "is your father here," I asked looking sideways made me feel like the world also turned on its axis, "no he is still in hell," I sighed dramatically, "can you be a dear and take me to my room, love," he looked confused but nodded. I instantly unmasked my items dropping all of my swords, bag and tail on the lawn and hoped onto Seth's back as he was bent down for me, looping his arms under my legs he begun to walk me to my room, "Ren," I heard my father ask surprise, "don't leave your items on the lawn," I ignored him "keep walking" I told my son, "uh sorry grandpa." I was laid down on my bed, and in followed my father with all my items in his hands, a few servants walked in behind him helping to place my tail on my bed. "You weren't even gone a day and here you are…hungover?" he frowned telling me off as he always used too, I nodded however I could tell Seth found it very amusing to watch his mother get in trouble by her own parent.

I slept for way too long a shower helped me get clean and get rid of the fog in my mind, I dressed in a simple long white dress slip with shoulder, chest and arm gold armour plates, there were some sections left open exposing skin at my sides and hips, it was soft and lovely fabric. I walked down the stairs only with gold ankle bangles on, not even bothering about shoes, this dress wasn't the type to go with shoe's; it showed strength and freedom, so I kept to it. I walked down to the dining room, but no one was there, I was a little confused as I then went through to the kitchens, Miss Flora was baking some treats "ah Lady Ren it is a pleasure to see you awake and well, you had us worried there for a second, I take it you need some tucker." I smiled but was a little confused, until Kagura said "you've been sleeping for three days now," "thank you Miss Flora I could eat a country out of resources, "ah I see," she gave me a knowing look. Sometimes when we were very hungry and or drained we eat for more than the usual, it was so great having people wait on us hand and foot. I sat down at the table in the dining room, it was then that I saw my mother walk in, I was about to greet her, but I paused shocked at her state. She was deathly thin, and had dark bags under her eyes; her hair was a bird's nest on top of her soul seeming dead in a sense. "Ah mum?" I asked shocked "Ren, oh if your back, does that mean you found him?" I could hear the hope in her voice; I shook my head as she slowly walked over and sat down at the end of the table. "Mum you don't look so well, how about you go eat and shower and rest, we don't want Usamaro coming home and not being able to tell who you are," I was a mother myself so I could understand to an extent just how heart breaking it would be to be away from one of my children especially in this circumstance.

"Why are you here, you should be out there finding him, he's all alone and scared and you're here sitting on your ass!" I was taken aback as she screamed at me with tears in her eyes, I looked at her shocked. "Rin," I looked up to see my dad come and put his arms on her shoulders "be calm my love, we know he is alive, he is smart so he will hunker down waiting for Luna and Ren to find him." He was about to pull her away from the room, but she complained "Luna is upstairs in a fucking coma and Ren is sitting here, no one is doing anything, if yous won't I will!" I stood up, "MUM, GET YOUR ASS TO BED AND WHEN I FIND YOUR PROBLEM CHILD I WILL BRING HIM TO YOU IMMEDIATELY, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU GALLAVANTING AROUND THE MULTIVERSE TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING YOU ARE ILL EQUIPT FOR!" I gave her my most stern glare but also authoritive, she also looked shocked and tired, I felt bad but I could see my father nodded to me in thanks.

After my fill of food, I collected my moko, moko and headed out with my weapons as my dress was not fitted for weapons I used a subspace seal, something I learned from my mate, I placed Sounga in one on my chest, the dual daggers I morphed into a staff and sealed into one on my wrist and my healing sword on the other wrist. I went up to my father's office and knocked on his door, poking my head in after hearing a groan, "I am leaving now, I have come upon a distant blood relative he is a cyclops alien named Boros he may choose to drop by one day and meet yous, Okay see ya's."

Sesshomaru was now used to his children coming and going as they pleased, leaving him with his ailing wife, and grandchildren who were great at what they did but also tested his patients, he was happy being a grandfather but it was so sudden, and they were already older than his own children, Ren was now older than him, not to mention Malphas, he was always dropping in and out, his position meant he was busy. However he was a great demon and sent Sesshomaru useful information, Sesshomaru was also grateful to having him there sometimes to train the younger ones, but InuKimi was focusing on Seth with medo stone training and then of course Sora but only when she was mature enough, he had to try and stop her from sneaking off to the roukongai as she wanted to hunt and feast on their souls, she was a little too animalistic and getting what she wanted. Sesshomaru couldn't blame Malphas or Ren for her rising as he too indulged his daughters more than his sons. He sighed hearing the knock at the door, he looked up already knowing who it was, his wife had been breaking slowly over time, he hoped they found him sooner, "yes my dear," he held open his arms, allowing his too thin wife curl up into his lap and rest, he too felt her pain and it was hard for him to not succumb to it or be side tracked by it. He to loved his youngest son, he was a bright little demon, smart and kind and normally never found trouble like his siblings until this incident, but he was also very strong and a full demon, a rabbit demon were typically omens, but good or bad he had no clue. All he wanted was his mate to be happy and healthy and their son home with them alive and safe, he was putting a lot of faith and trust in his two daughters to get the job done.

I took a deep breath in and opened a doorway; I resumed where I left off, going back to Boros's ship; and using it as a point to the next place. I focused feeling the eye of my cousin on my back. "Back so soon?" I chuckled "yeah, I am just using your ship as a way point, ah there, well I am off, I may drop in every once in a while." I waved as I stepped into the open doorway to my personal universal elevator, I had picked up on a familiar feeling of family; I came to a world much like many others that humans inhabited. I looked over to the mountain that looked haunted, I could smell and sense them from all the way in this small town; I also noted mortals staring at me. I was about to step into the wind and be on my way however a woman stopped me "are you here for the tour up to Kukuroo Mountain where the family resides?" I raised a brow at her, "Family?" I knew she was referring to the family that were within the area I could feel relatives of my own, I could not specifically feel Usamaro however maybe he stopped here, after all time moves differently for worlds, places and even people. I looked up to it, "oh how do you not know of them, they are a famous family of assassins called the Zoldyck's the head of the family and his wife have four sons also all trained in the art of killing, hmmm, I think this tour would benefit you with loads of information about them but also the republic of Padokia." I could hear a sales person and she was obviously trying to get the seats on the bus filled, "thank you but I can get up there myself," I walked away and then disappeared into the wind; arriving at the front doors of the family house.

I could sense the giant dogs which I knew was for guarding, then I saw another house all full of humans, and noticed them doting the land belonging to the family, I saw them they were servants, much like my own family they were rich, highly renowned and had staff and guards, apparently they were one in the same, I took note thinking of mentioning it to father when I next dropped in. I knocked on the large door with the giant dog head door knocker. I heard footsteps, and I felt many behind me, servants taking up their places of fighting and defence, the door opened to an old man with a hunched over back, he reminded me of Bang and I knew he was much more than an old man. He frowned and looked at me a little shocked, "who are you?" A servant came forward speaking "we are sorry somehow she got passed all of us," the old man looked to the butler and stroked his beard "got pass all of yous you say," they tensed when I spoke "hello, I am Ren I came here to visit, we are distant relatives you see and it would be rude of me to not pop in and say hello while visiting don't you think?" I could hear Kagura smile "they sure are family but their blood doesn't hold much of our lineage in it." I agreed with her, "please come in and wait here," the main hallway and entryway had a sitting area, like a waiting room, I noticed the portrait of the family, there was the old man, a taller muscled man, a woman with dark hair in a dress and five children. There was the tallest and oldest, then a fat boy, then a silver haired boy, and then a dark haired little boy dressed like a Geisha and then there was the youngest who was preoccupied with something else, I noticed I felt something strange just from looking at the person in the portrait, I couldn't tell if the child was a boy or a girl, I also felt something strange about the home, there was the youngest locked up.

I was taken from my musings when I looked over to see the old man arrive with all the children and wife in the portrait but the silver haired boy and the youngest, but I could feel they were still within the manor. They all stood behind him, it was obvious he was the head of the family, they really did remind me off our own family set up, "I am Silver the head of the family, you said you're a distant relative, came to exchange greetings," I could hear he was wary and his guard was up. "Yes I am Serenity InuTashio oldest of the dog demon clan, from an entirely different universe, I was looking for someone related to me but came upon yous, I thought it would be rude to not drop in and say hello." Silvers eyes showed recognition as did the older man's, "ah so yous have a general idea of who I am so tell me which one of the travellers started your blood line here on this planet?"

I was taken into a sitting area, it was honestly a large dark room with a fire-pit and large pillows that looked as soft as my own tails, I slowly pushed on it with my hand and then smiled before finally lying down on it as Silver sat in his own across from me and his family stood beside him and sitting on their own cushions or on his with him, especially the youngest boy dressed as a girl and his wife sat on the other side. I could tell that they all revered him the head; his word was law however he didn't seem to lord over them per-say, it was interesting to see them interact as family but also like generals to their king, I wonder if sometimes our family does that too, but we don't notice it? Introductions were done as the old man started. "I am Zeno; Silver's father, and my own grandfather is also here within the manor, he is Maha," I nodded being able to feel an old man who was too sick to be up and about at the moment. The woman began "I am Silver's wife and mother of his children Kikyo, my eldest Illumi, then Milluki and Kalluto our youngest." I nodded being casual, "what about the other two boys, one of them is here," Silver frowned "that is Alluka he is in timeout." I looked to him quite sharply, that had been the child from the painting that made me feel off, something was amiss, it was much like when I dealt with Nanika. I paused hearing Silver say "and the next family head is out exploring learning new things he is our middle child Killua," I noticed Kikyo seemed annoyed by that fact.

I smiled to them all, "well it is nice to meet yous all, I am one of the direct bloodlines that yous splinted off from, who was it that started your family?" Zeno spoke up "my great, great, great grandfather maybe a few more greats was named InuAnamia," I nodded "the 13th then well yous have done well, I was not expecting the blood to still be so strong, anyway I am InuTashio's granddaughter he was the 20th and I am the 21st, so you get the general idea of how many generations it's been since yous started up here." Silver nodded "thank you for the family linage history, however you need or want something, I can tell," I sighed "that obvious huh? Okay so my father is currently the head of the clan, and they have six children the youngest is a full blooded rabbit demon; has gone missing so I am searching for him." I pulled out the picture showing it to him and used the air to float it over to him, he grabbed it out of the air, "hmm, we have not came upon him," I nodded knowing that was the case. "I don't doubt, since his disappearing act, we have not been able to feel him, there are a few reasons for that, one he is actually dead, two he is simply too far away or three he is sealed away, when within a vicinity off him we will be able to sense its him, but…" Silver finished up "if he's dead or sealed you won't be able to tell." I nodded "yes, he is only 80 years old his name is Usamaro, my mother misses him dearly so we are on the clock to try and get him home as soon as possible."

Illumi spoke up "I do not understand, why must you rush simply because your mother misses him?" Silver called his name in a tone telling him to not speak up, "its fine, honestly my mother bonded with him, it was nothing like she did with us five however her health is plummeting rapidly, it's like she can't live without him, so the sooner he gets home the better, I do need to head on my way, but I'll leave yous this." I created an Idol within the palm off my hand and floated it over to the head of the family, it was in the shape of a dragon, "if you break it I will know and come as quickly as I can." They looked over it, and Silver nodded I was ready to go however I thought about the other child, "I wish to talk to Alluka who is here in the house hold," Silver frowned "and why is that?"

I felt his hostility and it wasn't just his but the whole families, "because that child is an enigma, but I have felt that energy before, I think I know what's going on with the little one," they paused before Silver begun. "Our second youngest was born with a power that none of us can control and we don't understand." Illumi continued "he asks three questions if you don't do them then you die, if you do you get a…" I answered for him "wish, ah I see now, that is most interesting," "you sound familiar with this Serenity." I smiled "I most certainly am, I did not think she possessed more than one at a time though, hmm let me guess your son sometimes says he is a girl?" they nodded "can I see them?" Silver frowned "you must understand why we keep him isolated from the world," I frowned "you wanted to control Nanika?" I knew the answer, they only kept her locked away because Nanika would not do what they wanted, but I knew there had to at least be one person she had dedicated as 'special' to her.

"On one condition, you check on and keep Killua safe," I looked confused to the family, "so I can see Alluka if I protect Killua?" Silver nodded "yes you see right now in York New City, there is trouble brewing and that just so happens to be where Killua is, we want someone to keep him safe until the danger is not an issue anymore." I understood their way of thinking something of equal payment was needed to do something, asking for a one on one talk with Nanika and Alluka would require me to do something of equal exchange; I nodded "very well I can agree to those terms." I stood at the desk of monitors and noted the five door security that kept her closed within, I frowned slightly. But I also knew they could see and hear everything within. The doors opened one at a time until I was in a pink room all decked out for a girl with toys and all, "hello there," the child looked up to me, I smiled taking in his beautiful eyes, I could see Nanika deeper behind the depths. "Ah!? Nanika says she knows you, your name is Serenity but she calls you Ren," I smiled and nodded as I sat down across from them, "yes, and I heard your name is Alluka and your friends with Nanika too," the boy smiled "I am, say will you give me your heart?" I sighed I should really be used to this one in particular, but I did as asked I was just extra careful to not dirty my dress as I placed the beating organ in her small little child hands. "Wow, can I also get a kiss from you Ren?" I leaned over as the child puckered up their lips to kiss me on the lips, and finally the last question "Ren can I please have your hair," I nodded, I used Kagura to cut it all off super short in a bob above my shoulders. I passed over the hair, "thank you, what is it you wish for?" "a hug from you of course," I opened my arms out wide as the child jumped into my arms and I stood up swinging around as she and he giggled, I smiled to the child "this was fun," and Nanika was gone showing Alluka's pretty face once more and I lowered him to the floor. "So Alluka I hear you have four other siblings, who's your favourite?" I had a hunch on the special person "oh that's easy it's Killua," "and why's that?" "Because he plays with me, and he loves me, the others are afraid, I don't know why," I put my arms up, showing I had no idea why, "maybe because you are special, some humans who do not understand that get scared instead of embracing it, so don't be dejected."

I arrived outside of the doors, "you were rather tame and used to dealing with it," Illumi spoke up " **she** , Nanika is a girl, your son Alluka is like a host but they work side by side, Nanika is…special and powerful she has a strange thing for body parts." "I see, how did you just take out your heart but your fine now?" I looked to the one named Milluki "I am a demon, I regenerate rapidly a missing limb or organ is not the death of us, those with the blood strongest within them will know that," I eyed Zeno and Silver. "Well a deals a deal, I'll head over to this York New City and make sure he is safe, should I stay out of sight?" Silver smiled "do what you feel is right in the moment," I had a feeling he had more to say but he didn't bother, my guess was that Killua was one of those kids that I would want to meet after all he is the next leader of the family.

I sat above the city, I could feel him and I watched as he and another boy who I learned was named Gon, walked with a man named Laorio, they were strong for little kids, I had to remind myself they didn't age like demons so they were actually 12 years old, there was meant to be an auction on, the mafia had a hand in it of course. I sat up in the high clouds floating on my tails. I noticed them following two people; I lowered to the ground and watched them try to sneak into the bad guy's lair. I sat back and monitored them using Kagura, they were still breathing, apparently a few of them had interacted with them already. The group were called the Phantom Troupe or better yet known as spiders, I had to admit they weren't push overs for mortals, however they were not attacking or killing the boys, they simply arm wrestled and put them into a room, waiting for their leader to return, it was interesting to hear, I guess this leader would need to be impressive to lead mortals as strong as them, they were on the same footing as those from the Zoldock family that shared my ancestors blood. I could hear the boys plan to escape, however they were foiled by a woman with blond hair and a gun, and a man with slicked back hair and a long overcoat he was obviously the leader, I could feel he was deadly. I stood and used the wind to appear in front of the boys, "here yous are, I've been looking all over for yous we were meant to get ice-cream, with Gotoh please don't tell me yous got lost." I kept my back to the leader of the spiders. The boys looked confused until I said Gotoh's name and Killua said "ah sorry, we lost track of time," I smiled "well then lets hurry up before the store closes," I turned to be face to face with a dark haired man with equally dark eyes and a forehead tattoo, I also noted other members coming out and taking up their places around in a formation to attack.

I took a step back, between the boys and placed my hands one on each head as I smiled "I'm sorry if my nephews caused you and your friends any troubles, but boys will be boys am I right?" I smiled, but the man seemed to have a look in his eyes, "ah another Zoldyock." He looked to a man with multiple swords "why were two boys here?" "I was going to see if they could join or kill them, they are strong for little tykes," I narrowed my eyes and straightened when he said 'kill'. I looked over to the man with a smile that was scheming before me, "and you must be Zeno's daughter if you are that Zoldyock's aunt." He pointed to Killua, I pushed both of them behind me, I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't need to tell you anything, I am simply here for the boys and I will be out of your hair." The man smiled more now "and what makes you think I will let three people who know of our base to just walk out?" I looked to him, there were a few ways to go about this, I had no clue what he could do and he was far more powerful then Silver, I could feel it in the air he breathed out. "Then how do we resolve this issue?" that was what he wanted to hear, he looked to me and then at the boys, "first off who are you?" The boys looked up to me waiting for my answer, "Ren," he was waiting for more, "Ren who?" the others tensed up, "Ren InuTashio, and you are?" This seemed to surprise him, "I was under the impression you knew who you were in the vicinity off," I shook my head 'all lies' "I simply came for the boys, I was looking forward to vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles."

I could tell I kept throwing them for a loop, "how about we go inside where we can sit and talk," I sighed and looked to the boys who shook their heads no, "the boys don't want to," he put his hand out showing a book that opened "I insist," I noticed he jumped us from outside to inside with many different crates. I looked to the book noticing it was gone, the others piled into the room with only one entry and exit, "so what did you boys want?" "we," I put my hand up to shush them, "it doesn't matter, they simply got too curious which is not unheard of for young kids, now we were going to see how we can leave this issue with all of us without a scratch, right?" The man sat down, and the boys stuck together behind me, "please take a seat," I shook my head no, "I'll stand," I yawned a little over this, I had been wasting time looking over the kids because I had too, once this was done I planned on leaving immediately to look for Usamaro, my thoughts were broken when I felt an opening from a medo stone, it was not Luna I frowned smelling Sora, and then the next second was a crash and Sora came through the wall tripping on air and fell half hazardly into the room landing in the stop the leader once was in. I stood with my mouth open in shock for a few different reasons, the rest in the room where much the same, "owie that was no fun," Sora said to herself, I actually face palmed. Sora looked up to me, she wore one of the new dresses I had gotten her, "oh mummy!" she bounded up onto her feet not taking note of the room, situation or tension in the air, "mummy?!" all in the room said in shock, however as the leader once looked calm and like he held all the cards earlier he now looked annoyed and on guard, not something I wanted.

"Oh I apologise for her, she seems to get her lack of manners from her father," Sora without a filter said "funny dad says the same but that I get it from you," I pinched the area between my eyes and tilted my head back as if I was in physical pain. "Sora why are you here?" for a moment I thought something serious had happened but she shrugged "I was bored," I then looked at her "where is the stone?" I noted not seeing one, she then realised she was without it, "oh I dropped it when I…" We both looked over to the leader holding it in his hand, "hmm what an interesting and pretty little thing," Sora blushed at his words, his voice was ideal to her, I sighed again noticing her flush and arousal, "so who are you again we never got to that part," I asked the man. "I am Chrollo Lucifer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe," I nodded 'now we are getting somewhere.' "Nice to meet you, so I am really sorry for all the adolescent shits who keep dropping in unannounced," I mainly directed my words at Sora, which seemed to amuse him once more, "but obviously they have done nothing wrong and we will be on our way with that," I eyed the medo stone I knew was InuKimi's and I wouldn't put it pass Sora to have taken it because she simply wanted to.

"Not so fast, I have questions, you rub my back and I will forget about all of this and will even return 'this' to you once we cut an even deal." I sighed, now sitting back and Sora copied me, "fine let's talk."

I glared at my daughter, she was the embodiment of trouble, I wanted to blame her for the situation however I knew that it was not as bad as I was making it out to be, I looked to her "and where is your father or brother?" she shrugged "too busy to spend time with me" she complained in a whinny voice, "so instead you decided to come to me, when I am dealing with dangerous people?" She thought it over for a second "yes," she said as if it was proud of herself. The deal was I was to help the Troupe steal all the things from the auction and they will leave Sora and the boys alone safe and once they had all the items in their possession I would get back the stone, however the boys were allowed to leave but Sora and I were to stay put and with Chrollo at all times.

I heard he said to the others he didn't trust us to not kill one of them, and he believed himself to be strong enough to 'deal' with us if that should be the case. I looked over to Sora playing cards with a magician looking man, Sora said he smelt of blood lust, I felt her own blood lust rise as she wanted to eat him as I spoke up "Sora no eating the people in this world." She instantly deflated, and Chrollo gave me a strange look, I had not told them of where we came from or what we do, just that we were beast men and had the ability over the wind. This world was strange and the mortals had powers that they could advance to a level most could not, it reminded me of Saitama and the mortals of his world, Bang was exceptional for a mortal in power and strength, however so were these mortals, I wondered if all worlds I come across were going to have abilities or powerful beings and creatures in it.

The plan took a while for them to decide, I had given them a list of things I could do with my wind abilities so that they could 'use' me like a pawn in a chest game. Sora sat in my lap, as I sat on top of a crate; I still had my lovely soft flowing white goddess dress on with chest, shoulder and arm armour on, also with no shoes. Sora leaned back into my chest looking up to me as she had one hand up playing with my now short bob hair, "you look pretty with short hair mummy, I think you look dangerously sharp," I smiled "you have Nanika to thank for that," this seemed to surprise her, "but Luna is still asleep," "there's another." "Oh can I met her sometime, please~" I smiled, "fine but then you must return home and be a good girl for me please Sora?" she pouted but relented with a roll of her eyes "fine….but can I please eat one; just one human from this world, it's been far too long since moving in with the family. I thought over it for a while thinking about it, "maybe you can stay with the family here for a while, they are assassins so you should be able to eat your targets if need be, what do you think?" I had decided that she didn't need to go home, especially if she would make trouble for my father, no she could stay with the Zoldyock's here, after all there were plenty of humans and she could eat them only if the bloodline here help her and she them. However I had hoped that she would learn the value of mortals and respect them in a way, after all we all die; they weren't below us at all. "I can't wait to meet them mummy," she was enthusiastic about it, "are yous even paying attention?" we both looked to the group of killers. I rolled my eyes "just tell me what to do and when to do it alright," 'god I miss my armour.'

I noticed the clown like guy enjoyed Soar's company; they seemed to both be off similar animalistic make. I was more keeping an eye on her rather than the others in the vicinity, she was bound to get hungry and want to tear a few apart and eat their souls. "You seem scared of your own daughter," Chrollo said softly from my side, "I aint scared just keeping an eye on her actions, apparently the second my eyes are off of her she somehow finds trouble." Chrollo was actually a very chilled guy he was always three steps ahead of others and he was quick on his feet and a fast thinker, "is she your only child?" I shook my head, "I have a son too, but he's a good boy," "I'm gonna just say it, I know your lying to me, not about your kids, but about what you are, you said 'world' which states you are from another, why not tell me?" I looked to him, "there's no reason too, you can't go there and do your 'really' want to know how small you mortals really are?" He raised his chin a little I sighed "yeah I came here for a reason but I did not plan on staying so long, and now with Sora here and all this shit I have to do, can I just get the items and come back?" "You don't leave my side." I sighed dramatically, "you need to put a little faith in others, you know, so do you have children?" he gave me an 'are you serious?' look "I take that as a no," I looked to Sora, who was winning at go fish with the man I now knew was named Hisoka.

"Mum can I keep him?" Sora didn't care if others heard her talk about them or as if they were objects, "Who?" "Hisoka, he is strong, smart, sexy and has killer instinct," I joked "ohh~ the three big S's," she beamed "yeah so can I?" I dead panned "no, he aint no pet Sora," she pouted "your no fun…dad would have said yes," I was looking off in the distance while Chrollo and a few others stood by listening in on the mother daughter conversation we were having. "No he wouldn't and don't try that shit with me, young lady," she growled low in her throat, raising her hackles, which made me look at her from the corner of my eyes and flash my eyes at her in warning, but she didn't back down. "I want Hisoka," "you. Cant. Have. Him." I said as if spelling it out for her, "I challenge you," this made me raise my eyebrow at her amused by her pathetic challenge. "Sora we are on a time crunch and I have more important things to do then deal with your bratty little attitude you chose to adopt in the last week since I left."

The others on the roof top looking at the building that was their target in the coming days were now just listening but pretending they weren't, I was trying to focus so I could check the inside of the building and make sure everything was there and who was present, it was harder from a longer distance and with Sora picking a fight I just couldn't stay on point. I sighed as Chrollo looked to me for if I had what he wanted but I instead looked Sora in the face, "sit your bratty ass down and behave of else I will punish you just like I did when you were 50 and you stole Satan's latch key," Sora gasped taking a step back, "you wouldn't dare!" I had been about to turn back around but she was just so challenging, I remembered when I was like that to my own father, she smirked "besides your only like 500 or so years older than me, I can take you." The air and wind went still, I was mad, she wasn't meant to be there to begin with however with this new deal with Chrollo meant that she had to stay. I knew they were using her as collateral to keep me in check, not that it was needed. "Hold on a second, let me do this and then I'll give you the ass whooping you so dearly deserve." I closed my eyes and focused hard, feeling the air and getting a view of the entire building, "there is a man, no beast man in the vault, huh?" "What is it?" Chrollo asked "he has an ability, all that was in there is now not there, the attendants are closing up the vault, this is planned you have a leak." Chrollo tensed "could it be someone else who they are suspecting to attack?"

I heard the owl like man beast pick up a phone, "I got it all, when they come yous can take them all out in one foul swoop and then we can get on with the auction." I frowned stating what I just heard, on the roof top was a short man named Feitan, the woman named Pukunoda, the sword man named Nobunaga, along with Hisoka and Chrollo. I looked to him waiting for an order, it was not unusual sure I was a higher being but I still have been ordered around and told what to do and I didn't hate it, but not from someone I knew I could defeat, sure I liked him, I understood him as he had a similar thinking complex as myself but still. "What you wanna do Chrollo, trip the trap and take them out in the attack, follow him know kill him and take the items or both?" I raised my eyes at Pukunoda who was listening; Feitan spoke up "I want to kill them all, to think they could pull this over us, but most of all I want to know how they got the information about us going to strike." I noticed he looked at me accusingly, I said nothing just waiting for the leader of this little band to make up his mind. The large man named Uvogin spoke up loud much like Thor did at the dinner I attended when in Asguard with jolliness, "I say we crush them all, just send me in!"

Once we returned back to the hideout Sora's declaration off a fight was spoken once more, I sighed already having forgot it, she was so adamant about wanting this man, I couldn't fault her for that, he was strong for a mortal and he had keen senses and instincts but he was just that a mortal. I sighed "Sora you can't just claim a person like a stray kitten," she frowned "I'll stay here with him them," her words seemed to surprise him and me, I tilted my head and frowned slightly, I knew she was much more like Luna with her crushes on the male species however normally she would dismember them and eat them. I looked to him "Hisoka so you want Sora?" "Oh~ I get a say all of a sudden?" I shrugged "hmm~ let me think, she does intrigue me as a new cute toy~" he looked her up and down evaluating her "if she survives a one on one fight with me to death then sure~" I raised an eyebrow, I wondered if he too had the blood of a demon in him, after all his smell and eyes seemed more like the Zoldyock's, it made me thinking maybe there was more blood of the ancestor in this world. "Very well a fight to the death, if Sora wins she will be yours…For Life, and if you lose then…" Sora cut me off "then he comes home with me," I frowned "only if you can beat me in a one on one, if not then he stays here and you go home." Sora pulled the most angered face I had seen her make and directed her glare straight at me, I was surprised, "talk about family issues," I heard someone say in the background. "Not here, go to the desert to deal with this, it will be good entertainment I suppose," I heard Chrollo speak up, Hisoka was already stretching he looked ready to rip into Sora as it was, just as much as she did him, however there was also lust within their eyes. I noticed just as Luna had once done to Byakuya, Sora was doing to Hisoka or was it reverse, she wanted him as a mate, apparently he was worthy off her.

We all stood in the desert, the only light being the massive full moon, the entire troupe wasn't allowed to come, so instead only Pukunoda came with Chrollo and myself while the two were below us on the desert clearing ready to go at it. "Will she win?" I looked over to Chrollo, I shrugged "I can't say because I have no clue what his abilities are, besides she has never _really_ faced a strong foe before, she is still young." Sora dashed in with her polearm at the ready, she was fit for speed, power was not her area of expertise, I however could tell Hisoka was built like a freaking mountain, especially when he grabbed her around the throat getting extra on handed hits on her and the last one knocking her back. He was able to keep up with Sora effortlessly, it surprised me, she was superb with her speed; for her age, even if she won this she would not win against me, however I knew for a fact if she indeed won then she would not want him anymore as he then would not be 'worthy' in a sense. I was able to sense his power morphing but I couldn't see it, and if I couldn't then I knew she wouldn't through her blood lust. I squinted only now able to make out the very small threads that were attached to her and they connected to him, much like a puppet on strings. I smiled already able to tell who the winner was, this human was very intelligent, and Sora was smart; when she wanted to be. "You seem to now see his ability," I nodded to the young leader, "but your smile must mean she is going to win," I shook my head "hell no, she's gonna have her ass handed to her," this surprised both those next to me. "You smile at your daughters' failure?" the tall blood woman looked at me, "yes I do, she needs to learn and this is extremely beneficial for her, he is indeed a very strong individual." I watched as with cards as sharp as my own claws dismembered her and using his unique technique he pulled her body apart once separated from her body. I could see her surprise and I could feel my fear, she was being killed; I knew she would be fine, I was hear after all, but it was painful to watch, I wanted to run to her aid, especially when her head rolled across the sand.

What annoyed me was the happy and challenging stare Hisoka had the balls to point at me, I closed my eyes and let out a breath of air, before saying "now it's my turn," they all looked at me as I stepped down onto the sand with a simple leap, I rolled my eyes at my daughter being so reckless. I picked up her pieces and slowly stuck them together like a puzzle and just like all demon bodies they automatically reattached, once her arms and legs were back on she got up and walked over to her head picking it up and putting it upon her shoulders. "Mummy did you see that! He won, he killed me, he fucked me up big time!" she screamed with ecstasy with stars and hearts in her eyes, and drool in her mouth as she wantonly looked at her killer, "he's too perfect~" I sighed but I understood the lust from being beaten, I felt it many times when I used to be manhandled so to speak by Grimmjow. I had forgotten about him over time with Malphas and it was then I realised to him it would have been weeks since I departed for the job after stating I would fight and bed with him according to my wins and losses, there was no chance of that happening as I was mated to Malphas, he would sooner kill him, and I didn't want one as strong as him to be killed. "Mum?" I realised I had been thinking to intently on those thoughts and looked to my daughter pawing at Hisoka, "don't tell me your gonna back down now?" I shrugged now pre-occupied with the dilemma of never having the hollow king so to speak and Malphas cross paths, "regardless you are his now, if he has a use for such a weakling as you, but you're staying with the family here for a while."

I was aware of her glare on me "chicken shit!" she leapt at me instigating the fight, I dodged her, while she was fast, she learned everything from her father and me, which meant that she did not know everything, and she still did not have my speed, strength and would never have the wind in her grasp quite like I did with Kagura backing me up. I had my crown in its minor state, it was smaller and sat more like a circlet rather than on top of my head, it also did not display all of the galaxy in a holographic image much like it normally did, this was to keep it safe and out of the way with its large holding prongs on top, not present. I curled my toes in the sand, knowing I had an advantage against Sora, I had trained in Hueco Mundo for four years straight and as much as sand would slow one down it did not have as much of an impact on me now. I dodged her attack one handed, while she was smaller than I was I gripped her and flung her into the air, appearing above her, about to kick her in the gut back to the sandy ground, only to feel her appear behind me, I disappeared appearing ready to attack her, but then she would disappear and it went on over and over again, both not landing a hit. I landed getting annoyed and once she was behind me, I let her hit land and then grab onto her pulling her in close and biting her ear harshly nearly taking it off, her scream echoed across the dunes. I dropped her on her ass and spat out the tip of her ear as she held the side of her head and had tears in her eyes, "that was mean," she cried "we were getting nowhere with that and you know it, can you please let me do what I came here to do?" She pouted and nodded looking down at the sand below her, "let's go," I called out to the confused and bemused humans present, and then we left only once Chrollo pulled out his book to transport up to the hideout.

The team had decided that it was best to trip their trap and then clean up and chase down the mob and then take them all down; they knew that if they did this with intention then all of the mafia's forces would be present and they would be able to take them out in one swoop. Also many wanted to let loose and kill them all, I however wanted the merchandise so I could leave, as we knew who exactly had it, it was easy to plan with that in mind. I mainly sat around with Chrollo, it was awfully boring, I think he kept me put because he didn't want me to go against them in a fight. Meanwhile I had to deal with Hisoka and Sora, she was going on and on about him being worthy of her, I knew she was still you, however old enough to have her own spawns but I cringed at the thought of her having young ones, she is too immature as it is. I could tell Hisoka only liked her because she intrigued his curiosity and amused him, once that was gone he would most likely kill her for real or dump her, unlike demons he seemed unfeeling. I changed my mind, for her actions I plan on dumping her at her father's feet explaining she attempted a mating without his consent, seeing as she was so young and her father the second in command she **needed** his permission and approval.

I whispered to a hell butterfly and sent it off into a portal opening from my crown sending it to Malphas, I really wanted him to come deal with her and this shit, he was after all much older and experienced plus beyond stronger then I. It took longer than I had thought, we had gotten the owl beast man and apparently Chrollo needed the person alive to be able to use their ability, so his book was copied abilities, one he needed to watch it being used and understand it, and the owner of this so called Nen ability needs to live for him to use it. I watched them release the man-animal, I had personally done nothing simply watched or listened to recounts of information; apparently the enemy had a powerful Nen user who killed Uvogin the one with the most brute strength of the lot. Once Chrollo got all the valuable items I released a breath, "now that we've done that, I and Sora can go, I'll be taking what is ours," I held out my hand expectantly, I could feel hesitation in him, not really wanting to give it up and wanting to go back on his word, however as quickly as the thought crossed his mind it fleeted away and the threw it to me to catch, "come on Sora we are done here." He frowned digging her heels in "not without Hisoka, I want to stay with him," I looked back to her and him, he wasn't invested, still bemused but nothing else really, I sighed "Sora you are still too young to understand~" I smiled to her as I explained "he means nothing to you and you nothing to him, besides your father could kill him easily dispatch him from the world of the living, we wouldn't want that now would we~?"

The others were very interested as they shifted through and checked off the items that were now theirs, but listened and watched, Hisoka seemed to rev up his killing instinct hearing about my mates power as if he wanted to test it himself. He reminded me of an adrenaline junkie, the need to find someone or something more powerful to fight and kill, Sora frowned and growled at me barring her teeth, I frowned too and paused once I felt the opening up off another medo stone, and low and behold Malphas stood before us. I smiled "you do love to make an entrance don't you dear," Malphas in his ungodly glory smirked showing off his razor teeth, sharp facial features and blood curdling eyes, "oh I'm sorry love, and I a little late?" His deeper demonic voice made my tail fluff up in need and joy, he really brought my demon side to life, he hovered above the ground lightly as he spoke up "he is not worthy."

I noticed the area go dark and all the humans stood up on extreme guard, however he seemed to make Hisoka look like he was cumming in his pants, 'did he swing that way?' I watched as Sora's trembling body dropped down to the floor to show submission, she backed up to the side, hiding behind a few of the humans who looked just as shocked and disgusted at Malphas, I moved back to Sora as I knew he loved to 'make a mess' of those he struck down, and I did not plan on getting this dress dirty considering it was still clean after this long of wearing it.

True to my thoughts a simple swivel of his arm and Hisoka was a splash of blood and mushy organs against the wall, "see Sora; not worthy," his voice was angry, the others couldn't move, I smiled and stepped forward, "Malphas dear, you left some blood," I stepped forward putting my hand on his chest as his arm warped around my waist, showing how big he was to me, and how careful he touched me. His smile was sinister but I felt the love in it, he spoke in my mind **"just for you to bring him back if need be, I don't want to get in the way of your job," "awe your such a considerate lover~"** He spoke up once more "Sora come on, your punishment awaits you back home in hell," like the pup she was she crawled over to her father and up to his side where his black clawed appendage gripped the back of her neck and she yelped a little in fright, I stepped away after kissing him once more and thanking him. "Anything for you my love," I used my crown to open a door and he took Sora with him back home, I sighed lovingly as I turned to see shocked, scared and disgusted faces. "THAT, That is your husband?!" I smiled and nodded with a close eyed smile "of course he is, us demons do tend to stick together." Nobunaga spoke up "speaking of sticking together Hisoka is sticking to the wall," Chrollo frowned for the first time I saw him sweating and looked to be worried behind his eyes, like he was in over his head. "I invoke resurrection," only needing one simple mortal being brought back to life, I did not need the whole law to be spoken, even if it was totally cool, I felt sort of like a show off as I did have the hottest, coolest and strongest boyfriend and show off and that high of showing off made me feel lighter than air and happy.

Hisoka stood pieced back together and he was very confused he had no clue what had happened, I smiled" you died, it was that quick you don't remember it," Shalnark spoke up, "yeah you were like red PVA glue on the wall man," I coughed out a laugh pretending I wasn't laughing. He frowned as if trying to remember, he looked around I explained "after you were out of the way he took Sora home where her punishment awaits, believe me it is far more harsher then what he did to you, to be honest he was very kind to **remove** you without you feeling a thing, you _should_ be glad~." A few looked at me explaining and Hisoka looked 'broken?' in a way Machi spoke up a little on edge and disgruntled at just how happy I was with what transpired and then to shrug it off as it was nothing "what the hell are you exactly?!" I was surprised they were meant to be ruthless bloodthirsty monsters of power but here they were scared, disgusted and shaky, it was cute~, I had thought they had bigger balls then this but still I can't really blame them after all they are only human, I'm surprised that they didn't jump onto the fact that I brought the clown's ass back to life, no more scared of the sinister side that I exhibit due to my mates arrival in all his glory. This was becoming a problem, after seeing him and it had been far too long since I laid with him like a mate should, I sighed now frustrated knowing I couldn't just go home and destroy a whole room in love making, oh well. "I am a god and a demon, I am life and death, I am Serenity the balancer of existence," dawning and understanding showed in their eyes, they would be screwed if I so much as wished it, but again I wasn't going to say that my actions could sometimes cause issues in worlds I particularly didn't want to do, it was troublesome like a butterfly affect. Hence why many ancestors had children and bloodlines, being bound by mortality meant that they had the means to interfere with out consequence much like my race did, sure I could do anything I wanted but everything came at a price and those of immense power were not able to avoid everything and anything like witches curses, they were something that could forever hurt demons and those of my bloodline. I had no idea why but it was the way we were designed by the first, he didn't want us impervious to everything and as the time went on and the blood diluted it meant we got more vulnerabilities and weaknesses.

"You're a god and demon? You determine existence, so you create and destroy as you see fit?" Shizuku asked plain as day not really like the others when it came to emotions, I nodded "yes and now that I have held up my end of the bargain I will be leaving," I was about to leave but I paused looking back at Chrollo "try to not kill the family of assassin's it would be wise for you to make…amends, don't you think?~" I smiled watching him nod in agreement as I opened a portal and stepped in leaving the Phantom Troupe to their own devices.

 **And done, I am sorry again for the long wait, I hope yous like this, I am also trying to wrap up a few other fanfics that are much smaller than this one and then get right back onto this one. I am also trying to finish stories on my laptop and then just upload them when I have them fully completed because it's just so much easier like that. But I promise I will be getting back on track with this one, and I DO have everything planned out with this one as in how the story line is going to go, twists and turns and so if you think that I mention useless stuff in this or think oh that's a random statement anytime in all these chapters; it is mentioned for a reason okay, also I am planning to try and stick to 10K words or more per chapter, so I can get a good dose of the story from here on out and hopefully by the 40** **th** **chapter Usamaro will be found! Hopefully, thanks for reading this.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30- Revival- The Search

 **Okay here's another, disclaimer I own nothing, sorry for mistakes, I am really feeling this one, hope yous enjoy, this goes to the universe of Dragon Ball Z/Super, this is going to their multiverse; if yous haven't watched it, I suggest you do because it's great.**

I felt a large scale world seal being released while I floated out in space; I was hit with the feeling of demon power from the seal; that was enough for me to open a doorway to the area I wanted. I paused though when a large strong black hole opened up on my side, trying to suck me in, I used all my will power and pushed my medo stone to pull me through to my chosen destination. I knew this was something else, a black hole did not appear like that; the most terrifying thing was that it was sucking up my power and that off my medo stone. I had weakened so dramatically that I released all off my abilities and let it take me, I was still conscious but just floated, there was every colour and I was being pulled and pushed the pressure was astronomical. I felt air and oxygen once more as I saw the blue sky of a planet; I felt my back impact with the planet. This was nothing compared to the pain I felt from the strange wormlike hole that spat me out here, I tried to roll over and had to pull my body, I looked up to see dinosaurs!?, one with large teeth looked at me ready to eat me. I sighed "just my luck," I couldn't hear Kagura anymore, I was so tired but I felt her wind wisp out and cut the dinosaur across the snout making it roar and back up before walking away.

I feel asleep and then opened my eyes sometime later, I felt like I blinked and was back awake, but I felt it in the air it was an entirely different day, I looked over seeing the boarder-line of the forest, it was my best option to go there and sleep while collecting the power of the planet. I also felt and heard nothing from Kagura or this planet; all had a soul but this one was quite. I pulled my crown off of my head seeing it look like black stone not its golden lava under glass; it was out of power too. My predicament was so much worse than I thought it would be, without that working I knew I was screwed; I groaned, I cursed the fact that I had given InuKimi's medo stone back to Malphas to take to her along with our problem child.

I had no clue how long it took me but I managed to get to the tree line, I dropped in and out of consciousness trying to crawl, different types of days and seasons, I was not bothered by the dinosaurs anymore, most were herbivores anyway. I relaxed once in the thicker bushes and the tree canopy's were above me, shielding me from the weather and sunlight, however I still knew that this was not good enough, I needed a cave or borrow, the deeper into the planet I go the better.

I got to an edge and without a care I tipped over the edge and plummeted into the river system below, it was not a rushing or shallow system, it sat between two pieces of land formation like a mountain split down the middle, the water was placid and blue, it was also cold. I sunk to the bottom where I slept in the dark.

I only realised what was going on after it had happened, the water and earth broke apart and vaporised, I had never felt such power, it was not natural, no it was someone's power and it was unlike anything I had ever felt. I chose to absorb it from everything around me, to try help me even if only a little, the water and land broke and everything changed, I was not in the water anymore; I was on land that smouldered now reshapened. I blinked my weak eyes open and saw those responsible for the changes upon the planet, one blue person with white hair in a multitude of colourful clothes and a staff of some kind and a purple cat man with old Egyptian like clothes. I watched him yawn, and read his lips as they moved in the distance, they didn't seem to take notice off me, "well seeing I have dealt with the rude individuals I think I could go for something to eat and a nap." I looked to the blue tall being state "oh you mean now that you have finished playing," I could tell from his smirk he was teasing the other. I looked along the plains now destroyed and made anew, there was only the bones of the dinosaurs that once inhabited the land I looked back just to catch the cat-man say "I call that building up an appetite, let's go Whis." A large bright flash and they were rocketing off into the sky and off far away from the planet they just intervened with, as much as they damaged it they didn't do too much, it was still very much strong with life within and I planned on slowly capturing it as much as I could so I could go home, however the medo stone was an issue of its own, I would need to instil power into it some other way.

I had no clue how long exactly but it was a _long_ period of time, I knew that; I felt changes in everything as the planet slowly refuelled me, I was unable to use my powers as it would drain me and that was counterproductive especially if I had to use the same method to get back home. The earth grew over me, I felt warm and compact with the filthy natural soil everywhere, I knew that my dress was very much damaged and I would need something else to wear, much to my annoyance. I had felt tremors and power fluctuations from beings nothing like the first two who I had seen when I first got here, no these were far weaker, however energy and power wasn't useless regardless of how little, I ended up eating up the expended energy of those and soon I felt an unease and want to move once more. I stayed put only a little longer just to make sure I had all I needed before getting up.

When the planet was destroyed I just hovered not feeling any life left, but then before I knew it the planet reformed and I was back under the earths' surface. I paused leaving it be, as time went on and my sensors came back to me I also felt more tremors and the whole planet was 'louder' in a sense; as its inhabitants seemed to take this planet through the ringer literally. I napped just a little bit longer when I felt the tremors once more and then the power of the first two who I saw when I first arrived. It was then I got up, they were so powerful that I figured maybe they could help me; however I knew I had to be careful because they were stronger than me.

I had a hard time digging myself out, when first getting up no one wants to do heavy lifting, I groaned and finally took a big breath of air, once my upper body reached the surface, it was painful feeling air burn into my lungs after a long time. Once I was standing I looked down and fair enough my white dress was now brown and black with tears and rips, even the gold plated armour was scuffed and dinged up. I guessed I could steal some clothes; however remembering what humans wore made me cringe at the idea. I could feel a mass of people with power and also the cat-man and blue stick- man were in the same area, I was now accustomed to the powers of those that I had felt and absorbed over the years, they all were together, and thankfully this time it was not a fight.

I spoke to Kagura, "how are you, it's been a while," I felt her smile " **far too long; Ren it's been 6.8 million years** ,"her voice was solemn and my eyes widened in shock, "surely not," " **I'm afraid so, we really need to get the crown working**." The thoughts of my family passed through my mind, the only way I could calm myself down was thinking logically, I knew time moved differently, however it was still a waste of time, 6.8 million years spent sleeping and collecting energy instead of training, being as weakened as I was I had not actually grown within that time span. " **Don't fret over it, let's get moving before those who may be able to help us, leaves** ," I smiled thankful for Kagura after all she was right, we wouldn't know the predicament of home till we got there and it may be a while longer till that happens.

I arrived using my flash step onto a boat; well a cruise liner, I was surprised that a party was going on, I felt under-dressed apparently a woman's birthday was being celebrated. I went into one of the many rooms on the liner and showered. In the mirror I could see my hair had grown out once more, I cut it to my tailbone and left it, the crown on my head looked eerie as it was black and jagged. I showered and scrubbed, and then in the cupboard I found a white night gown, it was silk and came with a sexy camisole for whoever was to stay aboard, I instead put it on and left. I had cleaned up the gold bangles on my ankles and put them back on, I dumped my old dress and brushed out my hair while using the air around me to dry it quickly, with my black crown on my head I stepped out with my three tails sealed in a wind barrier once more to say hello to the mortals.

There were a few children around which made me remember my last encounter with my daughter and I felt guilt and regret, " **shake it off woman** ," I sighed and continued to the many stalls of food present I saw a green alien man, a talking pig, an old man, a few with black hair that I could tell were related, a woman with mint green hair and a few other colourful characters, the boat was packed with people who also were providing services. I found the two that I needed to ask for help from, I could feel their deity blood, it was a far cry different from a normal mortals; I paused only when a fight broke out between a fat pink blob and the cat-man. I was actually interested to see how this goes, I found more waiters pause at the scene with their trays of food, I touched it, "I've got this," the panicked woman nodded and walked away, I pulled the cart over to a layout chair and ate enjoying the show.

He was very in tuned with his instincts, he used everything at his disposal and he also took out everyone who rushed him, he did it with one hit that were powerful and precise, I knew that he was hitting specific pressure points. I too had learned to fight in-line with my instincts it was needed to just be able to use my full abilities with Kagura, so to see someone else commit to learning it and doing it so fluidly was shocking, I knew that without Kagura I would not have such an easy time detecting foes and proximity. It was mesmerising to watch, then the two children from earlier had done some weird dance moves and then bam they were one person, I raised a brow, I felt they were now stronger however they were disciplined by Cat-Man.

I only noticed that there was no food left when I pawed at the cart to find it empty, I sighed 'oh well I better go get some more.' I noticed the blue tall man once referred to as Whis by the cat-man sitting at a sushi stand, I chose to go and sit next to him, "hello," I greeted his eyes showed he noticed I was different "hello," "do you mind if I sit next to you?" "of course not, the more the merrier," I smiled already liking him, as I noticed what he was ordering, and the man behind the stand continued to work through the fiasco. "Can I have whatever this fine gentleman is ordering?" the man nodded "of course mame," as the man continued to make the food I looked to the blue being. "Do you mind conversing while we wait for the meal," he looked to me, "of course not, I am Whis," I nodded "nice to meet you Whis I am Ren, I have had my eyes on you for a while now you see," he showed intrigue, "well the hair-do does grab attention…" I chuckled. "I actually wanted to ask you and you're..." I looked over to the fighting purple cat, "companion for help," he gave me more of his attention "really~ and what can we help you with?" I picked up my crown and put it down on the bench, it made a solid sound signifying the weight of it, "this is not how it should be."

A man also called a Saiyan failed in protecting the planet from the man who I now knew was named Lord Beerus and was a god of Destruction and Whis his attendant, teacher and Angel, this universe was called number 7 and this multiverse was very different from what I remembered of my own. I sighed "is he serious about destroying the world due to pudding?" Whis sighed and nodded "yeah, it's his way or the highway," I looked to him "but you're his teacher and attendant can't you reign him in?" Whis laughed "your funny," I rolled my eyes, I found it pathetic and not fare that they have free domain meanwhile I was trained that I am **only** allowed to do as informed by the soul of each planet, everything has to be balanced.

I was about to get up and move over to say hello, he was mad but nothing like he had been when the blob and him begun the entire scuffle, however before I could announce my presence a man who was revered by the rest of the mortals showed up, asking for some time. He used something called dragon balls that could grant wishes, they planned to use them to ask the eternal dragon Shenron about the Saiyan god that Beerus had dreamt off. I grabbed a lot of food and sat on the lay out chair beside Beerus, meanwhile Whis stood, I held out the tray to him offering him some silently, he took a few and angrily crunched on them, however he was also patient enough to wait for the mortals to do their thing.

I've never seen the sky and clouds do that, it was much more intense when the fight began between Goku the strongest apparently and Beerus, I sat at a table with children who spoke like adults and Whis and we watched from his orb, which reminded me greatly of a medo stone however it was all black. I could feel when his power was gone, however every time they let out a large amount of energy which here they called Kai; I absorbed the remanets of it, especially Beerus's, he let out _so_ much and he still had more in the tank. Goku landed and his family and friends surrounded him, thankful at his attempt to save them all, I found it beautiful, they were prepared to die together, and they accepted it. I smiled and it was then Beerus spoke up "and you; are you ready to die," the others looked to me and the woman who was enjoying her birthday party spoke up "ah who are you exactly?" I smiled "oh my apologies and happy birthday young lady," this gave me points in the mortals good books, "I am Lady Ren, I actually have been living on this planet for a very long time, and I require the help of Whis-san and Lord Beerus, I hope that yous do not mind my presence?"

"Wait why didn't you attempt to stop him?" the little talking pig spoke up pointing at me accusingly, I raised an eyebrow when the green man said "I don't sense her either, are you a deity too?" I had no clue how to answer that, I wasn't a god like Beerus that was for sure; yeah okay I had god like abilities but definitely not a god. I shook my head "not on his level," I referred to Beerus, "ah thank you for being so straight forward, it's nice to know some can size me up with one look, many fail to do so at first glance." I nodded "I don't doubt, however I find this surprising that you want to destroy a planet that you obviously enjoyed yourself experiencing, trust me pudding isn't something worth destroying a world over." The mortals all nodded "yeah Lord Beerus, trust her she speaks the truth," but as he complained about earlier he did once more not knowing its flavour, texture and temperature, I sighed. I felt him charging up his attack once more, the anticipation was horrendous for the mortal beings, I could see him second guessing himself and his actions, he would regret this and I knew he would. I smiled as he faked falling asleep, what surprised me was Whis covered for him, stating using so much energy after waking up caused him to fall asleep, I smiled knowing that was not true, his breathing was showing me he was conscious, however I kept quiet. "Well seeing as he can't destroy your planet then I guess we will be going, until he wakes we'll see you then," I could tell he was preparing to leave, "will I see you about the issue I brought up?" Whis nodded "of course in due time my lady, why don't you rest for a while." He gave me a look and I knew he knew just how tired I was, I was not in fighting form, or else I would be falling asleep from over exerting myself. "Till we meet again," we watched them leave, and I slowly stepped back ready to eat and sleep, I really was prepared to live like a glutton sloth on this planet, "hey you!" it was the Saiyan who went off when his wife was bitch slapped by Beerus. "Yes," "Vegeta don't talk to her like that!" I watched as said wife chewed him out for his manners which he didn't seemed to care, "well she didn't even attempt to help, and Piccolo said she couldn't be sensed which means she too is a deity she should have been able to take him down!" I sat next to the man named Goku, he was tired and a woman I presumed was his wife demanding on getting food pronto for him.

I ate as did Goku and the others sat down calmer now; well all except Vegeta, he was still brooding, "sorry about him, he is just temperamental," I smiled "it is alright, I don't blame him, I thought that he wouldn't be the only one upset," I eyed Piccolo the Namekian to my side as he quickly looked away, he hadn't really taken his eyes off of me since announcing I couldn't be felt. The kids were in awe at my long hair and pointy ears, before noticing my attire "what are you wearing," I looked down "my dress was destroyed and I had nothing else to wear, I found this in one of the many rooms on this ship." Bulma the birthday girl and Chi-Chi who is Goku's wife joined me, another woman stuck close to them but she seemed much more antisocial, her name was a number that being 18. She had a young daughter walking behind me, I was mindful off her, moving my wind sealed tails so she couldn't touch them; hence making them visible, however she was about to face plant, so to prevent that I had her fall onto my soft tail, making them seen by all, the girl giggled and patted my tail more.

I had noticed 18's worried look and then surprise she made eye-contact with me and I saw her appreciation, I nodded to her, but blushed harshly when the other kids jumped onto and begun playing with my tails. I cleared my throat, and Chi-Chi and Bulma both spoke up "get off of those right now," it was Piccolo who spoke up "so you have tails," "we used to have one as well, but they were removed as we transformed under the new moon." I looked to Gohan surprised "really, what did yous turn into?" Vegeta spoke up "giant apes with massive destructive powers, removing the tail takes that away of course." I nodded listening to him explain, I had overheard Shenron the dragon explain about the warrior race that were typically unfeeling however Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Gotanks were nothing like that which the dragon spoke off.

I watched as they played the bingo game, I refused to join, I simply watched them and continued to eat, Bulma sat next to me, "ah so what did you think of the party?" I smiled to her "I think you definitely need more birthdays because your fantastic at throwing one," she smiled "I agree," she laughed "I actually wanted to ask you about what or who you really are, the others are able to look the other way, simply because you are or seem to be a good person at heart." I looked to her surprised, they wouldn't be saying that after 'really' getting to know me,' "is that so, well I am grateful; I simply like to be a loner, what impressed me was how bonded yous all were," "you can have that too, if you don't cut yourself off," I shook my head "I have a family somewhere else, I just can't seem to reach them." This surprised her "you have children?" I nodded "I have a son and daughter also a m…husband, but it's been so long, I have no clue what I will return too." The woman not really understanding what I meant said "I'm sure they will forgive you for being away for a while after all you are their wife and mother." I lowered my eyes, "well I've been here since the dinosaurs were the only things to roam it," that surprised her "wait what, that was over five million years ago!" her words brought attention and Piccolo spoke up "I knew there was something strange about you." "What's going on now?!" Vegeta spoke up, it was now night time and the lights were all on as the boat was making its way back to land slowly, I stood up, "I must go; thank you Bulma for allowing me to join your birthday party it is a event to remember." Bulma stood up trying to stop my departure "wait Ren!" I became the wind and flew away to the area I once was sleeping; I lay down and slept longer, sleeping was always easier with a tummy full of food.

Goku walked over "what's going on," Vegeta and Piccolo were for once agreed on something "that woman…Ren just took off," "well it's your own fault for being so unwelcoming!" Bulma complained and Piccolo spoke up "I for once actually agree with Vegeta…that felt weird to say, but she is something more than she seems and is not telling us, that alone is suspicious." Goku considered it for a second "well she didn't attack or fight us, she also felt nice, she let the kids play on those fluffy things she had." Bulma and Chi-Chi looked surprised at him, "those were her tails Goku, remember we spoke about the tail yous used to have?" "We did, funny I don't remember," everyone face-palmed "regardless I am just saying" Piccolo spoke up "well I for one trust her…after all she said she had a family too, but was unable to get to them," Bulma said a lot softer towards the end "as a mother I must admit it would be hard for any parent to be away from their little ones and not knowing how to get back to them must be daunting."

TIME SKIP

I slept just fine for a while, I had felt more power fluctuations, it was obvious that they trained and fought a lot, defending the planet, but I was sure those Saiyans loved to fight; it seemed to be in their primate blood. I had awoken when I felt a larger power source, of course it was nothing like Beerus's or Whis, no it was much more on the level of Goku and Vegeta.

I felt when the two were on their way to the blue and green planet, it perked me up, I had given my crown to Whis after all and I was hoping he had the chance to look at it. I awoke not really knowing how long I had been asleep for but also not wanting to know, I was over counting and calculating up time. I used the wind to move to the area where the others were, I stood with Bulma, "hello young lady," a few others seemed surprised to see me as well, one being a little white and purple alien with large yellow eyes and a serious authoritive issue. "Jacko don't be rude, this is one of our friends," Bulma stated "oh so _another_ one of your weird friends" the small alien man said, I looked up to see Goku lit up blue and the other alien was gold and purple. They seemed like fight buddies, with how they talked so much, apparently they were testing their new attained power levels, I sighed "men and their egotistical power, I have no idea why they always have pissing contests, just kill him and get it over and done with."

"Ren this is Jacko and Jacko this is Ren," I looked to the small man, who was about to take a picture off me with a camera, I however expanded the space between the internal parts off the device. Jacko shrieked as it broke apart, "ahh, oh no not another!" I looked to the other side as this Jacko fellow looked to me "what do you expect Jacko, you need to learn to stop taking pictures of people." I was still wearing the dirty night gown and my presentation was atrocious but I didn't care, I knew Whis and Beerus were on their way, they arrived behind us all.

The man with three eyes spoke up "deities operate on a whole different level to us," I noticed his eyes slid over to me, I simply ignored them just watching as the other two ate, however seeing Beerus, the one named Freezer was shocked and his bravado died. I was surprised to see Bulma talk back to Lord Beerus and then once he stated that so long as they continued to supply him with nice food then they will stay alive, and just to stick close to him, I raised my eyebrow at that, it was obvious his ego was unable to state that he wanted them to stay alive but used the excuse of promised food. I sighed going over towards them, sure I was beginning to feel better since absorbing the food, sleep and the power from Beerus's and Goku's god fight last time, but still the closer the better the absorption; I still needed more energy.

I watched as the fight went on, it both excited and tired me, I wanted to sleep but also I didn't want to miss a thing. I noticed Whis look out the corner of his eyes at me, but did not say a thing; I sat on the ground next to them while also listening to the others commentary. It was hilarious to see the one named freezer get his tail bitten, and I laughed aloud as he called Goku a bastard, I knew that getting a tail pulled or bitten was not enjoyable in the least. "He's in for it now," Whis deadpanned "yep" I listened to the two comment, it was obvious to all those present that Goku was caught and restrained there was no way out of it. This Freezer spoke so much going on and on like it was a Broadway show, finally shutting up "I want to see what your body can endure," I saw and felt the purple charge up and aimed for his stomach point blank, I knew that it would kill him, Freezer had pooled much of his energy into it, so much he was panting after using it. I smirked knowing I managed to erect Dankū in time, but I also noticed Beerus's ear twitch as he must have heard me whisper "Bakugo #81 Dankū." I kept my eyes shut and my head down as I noticed the amount of energy that took, just to perform it, was difficult without the incantation on top of erecting it in another location not in front of myself and thick enough to absorb the worse of the blast. It had cracked away immediately dissipating out of sight with the smoke cloud as coverage; I really wanted to sleep now I felt exhausted.

The two saiyans chose to swap over, much to Goku's annoyance however when he came over he was friendly "oh I didn't see you down there," I smiled and nodded my head, I was so tired I chose to stop concealing my tails and just showed them off, curling them around myself. This got Beerus's attention his eyes zeroed in on them as he stated in a soft voice "so fluffy," I smirked and finally opened my eyes to see Beerus looking at me with amazement, I also noted Whis taking note of me obviously being a little on guard, I wondered if he felt like this due to playing around with my medo stone, I wondered if he managed to fix it somewhat.

The amount of ego and pride in the fight between Freezer and Vegeta was hilarious and shocking, I smiled thinking about the mortals back home in my own world, all mortals seemed to be a good hoot. However that all went down the drain when Freezer managed to blow up the Earth in a sneaky suicide attack, I sighed floating with the others in outer space however Whis had a ball around us. Only debris floated by, the mortals were obviously saddened as their loved ones and families were down there, I personally had not destroyed an entire planet or witnessed it, sure I was present when the planet was once destroyed but not like this. I noticed Beerus and Whis noting my uncaring and placid face, it was the same as their own, "that tyrant he couldn't just die, he took the Earth with him," the three eyed man stated, "no, I'm afraid Freezers likely still alive," Whis began and Beerus explained "his species is capable of surviving in a vacuum, tactically speaking it was an ingenious move." I nodded understanding, he was to lose so why not take out his target and continue to live in outer space.

Goku had beat himself up however Whis and Beerus spoke up about a do-over, it sounded awesome to me, Whis explained how it was his own ability and he could use it whenever Beerus's bountiful amount of power accidentally destroys something. It reminded me off the tenth law- 'stop time', I listened to him go on about it however he was not able to go back further than three minutes. I nodded thinking it was surprising, even the little alien copper stated he was not to hear this, time was something to not be touched in this multiverse lightly and was an offence, Whis finished up his explanation by stating he could only do it once.

I was surprised such powerful deities were shackled and held back, I was not bound by those rules, so long as I had the power within me to use the law I had learned then I could. I watched as everything was turned back in time by only three minutes however as I watched and felt Goku power up and charge a Kamehameha blast I knew it would not go the way we wanted as Freezer too felt it. He knew something was up and instead of waiting he simply blew up the planet once more while stating "you can all go to hell!" I sighed as once again the world was obliterated, this caused the mortals to cry and shout "no, no, we need another do-over!" Bulma explained however Whis shrugged "I'm sorry that was your only chance," however this time it seemed Goku died with them as well, he had already flew over to attack Freezer but was unable to release his attack in time. "No we don't have anyone here strong enough to defeat Freezer even if we could do a do-over," the others cried, their salty tears were heavy in the dome like air, I sighed not wanting Bulma to cry, I liked her after all, Whis looked at me knowingly, "so I see, you will step in?" Beerus looked over as if waiting for my answer. "I guess so," the others looked shocked Bulma cried "Ren?!" I sighed standing up, "this means you mortals owe me…big time" I gave them a stern and commanding look, much like what Beerus does, "sure anything you want," Bulma cried. I sighed "I want clothes and to live with you, unlimited food and necessities while present…" Bulma continuously nodded her head to all my demands, and I turned to Beerus, and pointed much to his annoyance "and you." I stated as he pointed to himself surprised "I need your power," "my power, and what do I get in return?" I smirked he was a sharp cat, "maybe you can sleep with my ultra-soft fluffy tail, it's like air itself," this made the god of destruction water at the mouth and get hearts in his eyes as he eyed my three large appendages. "Alright" he relented as if he hadn't want to but I knew the truth, he was all too eager to sleep with them.

"So how do we do this?" Beerus was the slightest bit nervous, I smiled walking up into his personal space before kissing him smack bang on his kitty cat lips, he was shocked as were the others as I drained him of 70% of his raw power. Once I stepped back he stated "that was a lot," I shrugged "I require a lot for this specific move, you see I am not restricted as yous are in this universe," Whis watched as I clapped my hands together "I invoke Stop Time." Everyone watched as all stopped, I moved my hand as if its simple waved made time reverse, I heard as all watched in awe, I moved us back to the time before Goku left our side the first time around. I released my law and then in a light voice simply said "I invoke Support Limiter," I had my head bowed with my eyes shut, pure white lines curled along my body and Goku's, giving him a massive boost in speed and energy, in seconds the blast was formed in his hands and he was over freezer, Vegeta only just getting out of the way as he blasted the egotistical alien to death this time. I released my law taking away all the power I supported Goku with, and I sighed and wobbled a little.

I watched and listened as the others explained to Vegeta what happened, Goku being Goku, had no clue that I had to do the second do-over in a way, he thought it was Whis who did it and that was it. I chose to stick to that story however Bulma spoke up "actually you failed the first time Goku…" "Huh!" Vegeta laughed at him "wait what?! But then what happened," the others looked at me, as Whis spoke up "yes, it is now obvious what you are Lady Ren, I had my suspicions when I saw your 'crown' however seeing you in action, confirms my thoughts; you are a balance god." The others gasped and then realised they had no clue what that was, I lifted my hand to prevent them from talking "I'll explain later," Beerus complained about saving the planet, even if it did fail the first time it was still his doing, however Bulma stated she was going to throw a massive feast, Goku planned to take Piccolo to the watch tower and pick up the two boys. I stood stoic, now feeling much better with Beerus's power coursing through me, I finally had energy once more.

The get together was enjoyable, it reminded me of my rowdy family when we were all starving and all the occupants got together in the feast; it was very loud and exciting. I smiled as I listened to all those around me, I was lucky enough that Bulma had given me a new dress it was my trade mark white. "Wait so she saved us all?!" Piccolo had arrived, he was back and caught up on the events the old man named Roshi had laughed "he, he, he yup my friend, that woman is seriously powerful, she has power, beauty and smarts." I was a little flustered at hearing the old man's kind words, I stood by the others "so you're a god of Balance, I can't say I have heard off anything like of the sort." I looked to the Green alien, "well I must admit I have never been here before, I reside in my own multiverse," "wait what?" Whis listened in too "I must say I had only heard of one of your kind from my elder and only one of you have been here before, he was friends with Zeno-sama." I looked over not knowing much about the universes but I did know that the Kamehameha blast was that of the 18th law. Beerus spoke up bluntly "to put it simply she is both a Kai and god of destruction rolled into one with angel capabilities," I nodded I supposed that was correct; seeing I could do all the things they could and what their jobs pertain too was left in my capable hands.

"Woah, so your like super powerful, I want to fight you, what do you say, please~?" I shook my head "my power does not measure up the way you are thinking Goku, but I am happy that you see me in that light, I though prefer to not fight especially while still weakened." He was just surprised "but wait, did you take Beerus's power so you should be all good right?" he tilted his head and it was god awful cute, I looked to Whis as he explained "Lady Ren only took a portion of Lord Beerus's power and she used up some of it performing her abilities on top of that she also can hold more power than both Beerus and I put together however she is just extremely weakened right now."

I continued eating while he explained and the others listened in paused for a while, "so you can't fight?" Goku asked plainly and everyone face-palmed I sighed "no I can…" he cut me off "great, let's do this then!" I paused shocked and then sighed "we're up next!" the two boys shouted "well if he gets a go so do I" Vegeta stated. I put down my plate of food, as I walked to the green field, Bulma complained about the potential of us destroying it, I looked to her "I will fix it if that so happens, but I will get this over as soon as possible, I do not desire to fight after all." "All right!" Goku exclaimed as he begun to stretch and prepare, I stood still simply deciding to use my Bankai from the beginning and then relying on Resurrection to fix him up. "Are you ready, don't hold back okay," he gave me a serious look as I gave him a poker face "I will end this in one second," I did not lie, I held my hand out towards his with my fingers spread out as I waited for Whis to call out "begin!"

Whis and Beerus had taken up lay-about chairs watching us from the balcony as the others also watched from the higher point of view, just like that Goku was there about to dash straight at me, then the next I stated "cease to exist," he obliterated into a pile of mushy goo on the ground. Everything stopped as they looked on in shocked and Chi-Chi cried out and I could hear the others words of doubts, I placed my hands out towards him "I invoke Resurrection," and his body reassembled from the bits and pieces he once was. "Woah, what happened?" Chi-Chi jumped down to her husband with tears in her eyes as she hugged him and gave me a slight glare, the boys simply stated "no, stuff that," and Vegeta looked at me critically. Beerus leaned over to Whis "I like her," Whis nodded "I knew you would." "Why would you kill him!" Chi-Chi accused I simply stated "because I could bring him back to life, besides he wanted me to waste what little power I had on him, so I decided a bit of a punishment was needed," the others seemed to frown while some people nodded in understanding shockingly, "well what do you expect she is a god of life and death, she is a force to be reckoned with." Goku tried to relax his wife, I looked to her "sorry Chi-Chi I simply wanted to not fight, besides he is fine, I would not kill your planets protector after all he protected me during my slumber…most of the time," I stated she frowned hands on her hips "promise me you won't use it on anyone here ever again!" I nodded "so long as no one here becomes my enemy then we will have no issues, now let's get back to eating," I smiled. Goku looked down at himself "I feel different as if well rested," I nodded as he walked beside me "of course you do, that is a new body and your power reserves are full, you may not be as hungry anymore, besides the closer to death you come the stronger you are right?" he nodded numbly, "then you are now stronger," I noticed the twitch in Vegeta at those words so I added "after all you need it to try and catch up to Vegeta." I smirked as Goku scratched behind his head "yeah no kidding."

I chose to leave with Beerus and Whis, after all I had promised that the destroyer god could sleep with my tails, and meanwhile I had asked Whis for help and seeing as he seemed to have known about my family I was guessing he had a little more understanding of how to help me return home.

I sat on the lawn after giving my three tails to Beerus who rubbed himself all over my tails, I had frowned at him and with a slight up lift of my nose I left him after saying "only my children and mate is allowed to touch and sleep with them, I expect you to be gentlemanly and polite with them, this is a big deal." He simply looked at them with surprise but nodded his head in understanding, I sat watching the two saiyans get into the training gear that Whis had summoned for them and got to doing one thumb push-ups. Whis and I sat watching while conversing, "so I looked over your crown, I was surprised to come upon something like that, it is very similar to my staff orb, where did you get it?" "I had thought the same thing when I saw your own, it is called a medo stone, I simply asked a friend to warp it into this position, normally they are set within armour to allow them easier use, they help us move quickly through space and time." Whis nodded in understanding "I actually infused some of my own energy into it, however it was like it didn't want to take in my energy, it seems attuned to you, so I believe it needs to be recharged in a sense but you need to do it, and as it resonates with you it is strong like you, it holds the same amount of energy as you do, I honestly don't know how you are going to recharge it; especially quickly." I nodded "thank you for looking at it, we don't know much about the medo stones to be honest however they can be found in random places in my multiverse, I should be able to charge it enough but if the trip back is anything like the trip here then I will need much more energy, the quickest way is to eat pure life and souls, or raw energy like from Beerus." Whis frowned slightly "you say 'we' and 'my' multiverse, plus how much percentage of energy did you get from Beerus?"

I thought it over for a second "hmmm, I would say like maybe 70%, as for 'we' I mean my family and clan and as I say 'my' multiverse well, we as in my bloodline keeps the universes all of them balanced. I am the only one, we balance all the worlds, universes and the entire multiverse," Whis looked shocked "so you're like a Kai, destroyer god and Angel all in one…can you also create worlds?" I nodded "yeah we can, but that is a big toll on us, I never thought of it that way…it sucks that yous get three people though for the multiverse and there is just little old me for mine." Whis sweat dropped "actually I think your mistaken Lady Ren, you see Beerus, Shin and myself are the ones to maintain universe seven there is a total of 12 universes and each has an angel, Kai and Destroyer god of their own, and then there is Zeno-sama…" I was shocked "that's no fair!" I complained and brooded "who is Zeno-sama, you said that name before too," "well he is the creator of everything including the universes, he too decides if they are worth keeping." "Like a lynch pin?" Whis chuckled "oh no I wouldn't call him that, he has then mentality of a small child add on his desire for all things fun he doesn't care about life, so on a whim he could easily wipe out an entire universe, actually there used to be more once upon a time." I frowned "so if he has a tantrum and you're the cause of it he will wipe you out of existence?" Whis nodded "yeah he can, surely you can too?" I shook my head "if I was to destroy a world that is not meant to be destroyed then I can cause more issues to other worlds and even the universe they preside in, however there are 20 universes in my multiverse, I heard that manipulation off time is a big no-no here."

Whis nodded "yes time and space is a fickle thing, however you are not bound by these things right?" I nodded "that is right, actually there is an entire universe dedicated to time changes and alternate realities, however if someone does mess with time it is easy to pick up on it, we can also punish those who mess with it too much, if that makes sense, after all it is only for those of my bloodline who have the right to do that." Whis nodded "so how did you get here?" I told him the story of my missing brother and then the strange not-black-black hole and then I went on to state about my family and the worry that they will be gone when I return, after all time moves differently between places. Whis was a great listener and he offered advice, stating that it was highly probable for the two multiverses to not coincide with time at all, which helped ease the pressure I felt on my chest and I let out a sigh. "I am just amazed though so a soul reaper and demon with god like abilities called 'laws', I don't know who the other balance-god that was hear was named however Zeno-sama does, maybe he can answer that, but then again not just anyone goes and talks to him." I nodded "I think I will ask to see him, however I will focus on recharging myself and medo stone, I also don't mind it here, the atmosphere here is filled heavily with yours and Lord Beerus's energy."

I had no idea what it was that Bulma had passed to me, but told me to press the top of them and throw them, one had a lot of food, another was a small house all for myself and the third was a wardrobe and necessities, I found it strange that it was all stored in such small things but then again I had pocket dimensions connected to tattoo's on my body. I had decided to stay with Beerus and Whis while the two saiyans trained, I had learned that Vegeta was a very prideful Prince of Saiyan's he was made into his ways and even though he came off as an asshole, in reality he was always on guard and cared more than one would think. Meanwhile Goku was like a punch drunk fighter but had a heart of gold, he loved and cared about all however I picked up on his low IQ and he didn't use formalities with people. I yawned again and stretched "well thank you for all of that Whis, I think I may go sleep with Beerus, lord knows I need the energy he expels like its nothing."

I maybe only slept for a solid three hours before a loud bang ran through the floor, I heard Beerus get up and complain, blaming the training men and then begun to attack them. I sighed rolling over as I listened to them all, I had picked up on the ruckus coming from far in the distance. I rolled over in the small cushioned round bed that was overly draped in my tails, I had managed to roll up on the side next to Beerus without disturbing him, the only annoying thing was when he clung to hard or got a grip on me or my tails. I listened as the fighting went quiet and slowly I picked up the two scents of a woman and another very similar to Beerus but sugary, I raised my head a little thinking if I should get up, they were steadily coming back. I wrapped my tails up and made sure I was somewhat presentable, I came to a ugly looking dining room, it was vast though with green and purple strange pieces of furniture against the wall to the side and roots were growing along the tops of the walls from the vegetation of the large tree turned home. I sat up on the top of the middle furniture fixture and just watched, I could tell that the woman and Whis were twins and the same with Beerus and the fat looking cat-man.

I had been offered an egg but declined politely, the other god of destruction named Champa was intrigued and asked who I was but Beerus simply said I was a underling, which I wasn't too happy to hear however if it stopped the other Lord from snooping then underling I would be. I was pleased when the two begun to fight, releasing a lot of energy which I absorbed from the air, I sat there happy, I was glad I chose to snoop around and find out who the guests were. Whis explained everything to the two meat heads like he had explained to me earlier and then a fighting tournament was decided upon, it didn't surprise me that they challenged each other regularly, my twin younger brothers as much as they got into trouble together they also constantly versed each other as well. I watched the man toss the last egg to Goku, obviously sizing him up based on his catch however little did he know the weight of the gear he wore, I shook my head but realised that it worked in Beerus's favour. Goku was pumped and only when they spoke up about finding others to fight did he notice me in the room, "oh will you be joining too Ren?" it was Whis who chose to speak up "no she won't you see she has to gain energy, unlike you she does not have the reserves nor time to waste it on a fighting tournament." "That's alright we will get two others," I stayed near the angel and Beerus as the two saiyans watched the other two guests in the distance leave, "we are going back to Earth," he stated matter of factly. I knew he was worried about the circumstances off this tournament and how it didn't add up, especially seeing its his twin and he claims to know his brother better than anyone in all the multiverse.

The main great thing about going to Earth that I was excited about was the food and seeing Bulma, I enjoyed her company, she was funny, nice and smart not to mention easy on the eyes I don't know how he managed but Vegeta got lucky meeting her and then landing her especially when I personally thought he was punching above his belt. I changed quickly into casual clothes that Bulma had given me in my own personal closet of clothes in a small capsule. I remembered back to her going over clothes and designs with me so she could give me better things, I had pointed out that I liked dresses and things with armour, also airy olden shinobi and swords-man clothes. She didn't seem happy with that, "you mean you don't like normal jeans or skirts, maybe a T-shirt?" I looked to her with a raised brow and sighed "I don't wear them…" "have you tried?" she countered I paused and she said "ah-ha you gotta try something before you knock it back so I will put them in, honestly you have the body of a goddess so I think you should at least try different fashions before you knock them back."

I was brought to the present from my memories as I stood in a red and white polka dot halter neck skin tight top, that accentuated the breasts and then very short- short denim jeans I looked over it, picking out heals that matched the top and with a wooden base, as well as putting my crown in the wardrobe and pushing back my excessively long hair with a red bandanna tied up in a knot giving me a bunny ear look. I had no idea if this was alright however it was a set that the little wardrobe fashion tech pad informed me on to wear, it was under recommended and I then added the many golden bangles that went with it and heart locket necklace, I copied the look down to pat, figuring it would also appease Bulma, after all she did give them to me, and she had a point I should try new things.

I held onto the others as I left my tails where they were in Beerus's bed and then met the eyes of all four males, Whis smiled "I see you took Bulma's advice and wore some of the designs she gave!" I nodded "it isn't bad is it? I feel tight and restricted but also revealing," Beerus looked away choosing not to comment but the other two had opposite reactions Vegeta blushed and looked away shaking his head and Goku like his normal goofy self; looked at me and said "you look fine, come on."

We were served with a lot of desert like treats, I listened in as Bulma was informed of the most recent events of course that was after she complemented me for my outfit, she claimed of being proud of my clothes and that I had the guts to wear them. I sat down and ate until my heart's content enjoying the sweet treats and then listened as they considered calling Shenron once more for the answer or else Bulma would have to make a super dragon ball locater. I smiled watching Vegeta act like a trained soldier when Beerus spoke up telling him to be on his way with locating the balls on Earth. By the last meal which was finished late I ended up listening in as Beerus stated that they were to enlist two more fighters, Beerus didn't care who so long as they filled the spots with promising people, the guy Beerus had in mind was to be the captain of the team; someone named Monaka "Wait hey aren't you going to fight Ren?" Bulma looked confused and a little hurt I shook my head no "you see they said no weapons so I am not the best when it comes to hand to hand combat, plus I am trying to save up energy, I do restore my own reserves but think of it like this, let's say the ocean is my tank and right now I only have a rivers worth of fuel, it takes too long here for me to restore my energy, that is also why I don't want to use it so flippantly and also why I am sticking to these two, they seem to always be leaking out vast amounts of residue energy plus they are around other strong opponents so it makes sense to glue to them."

Bulma made an 'o' face as I nodded, the conversation went back to the super dragon balls and what they are to ask for, Beerus of course would be the one to make a wish however he joked around but I could tell he was purposely trying to scare Bulma, and I could see it, sense it and smell it wafting off of her. I looked to him as I placed my hand on Whis's forearm, and we took off "did you really need to say that, it's okay to not scare the hell out of mortals all the time you know…" "That was pay back for her smacking me over the head; I wasn't going to let that slide." I shook my head at his childish antics Whis spoke up "so long as you don't make an enemy out of her…she could very well decide to cut of our Earths food supply you know." Beerus took on a shocked and worried face before getting under control, "but she won't not if she thinks I will destroy the planet if she does," I sighed listening to the two talk back and forth as I was simply sucking in their residue power, I was fusing so much of my power to my medo stone crown and slowly getting it charged up, but with the amount of power needed for it, I knew I would be here a while.

The five days passed quickly, Beerus contacted his lead fighter who was to go last as he was the trump card, other than that we simply ate and slept. Beerus gave off more residue energy then Whis did; Whis was more like a fine vault with everything in ship shape and a full understanding and application of his abilities, power and fighting prowess. Meanwhile Beerus was like a vat of overflowing potential slowly pouring over the edges and when in a fight it begins to gush out, even though it was wild and destructive he also had a vast amount and knew how to apply it effortlessly, I knew he was one in hold of his instincts much like I was my own, he too was tactful a mighty opponent for any who chose to make him their enemy. This was the main reason why I glued more to Beerus then to Whis however I found it easier to converse and go to Whis for anything, really you wouldn't think he was the teacher, trainer, attendant, babysitter and angel of the god of destruction; he simply done it so well and never once acted high or mighty, most didn't know he was the stronger of the two but I supposed all the angels had to be able to handle their gods.

It was finally the day, I chose to stay on Beerus's home planet until Whis arrive to pick up Monaka, Beerus and I. I used this time to bath in the fine spring baths and then dried and dressed myself, I wanted to be in a freeing dress. I found a one piece dress, it looked like a full swimmer one piece but it had a flowy train that was split all the way up in the sides and front and back then there was chiffon fabric that was the thick singlet sleeves with off the shoulder long sleeves that went all the way down and was light and thin, all completed with embroidery and gold and purple accents and bordering, I chose to wear gold ballet flats, put my hair up as Kagura instructed me and helped a little and then put on many gold bangles on my ankles and wrists, complete with a golden choker necklace much like my armour used to change too when in-cognito. After getting ready I had a _very_ large breakfast and then relaxed, I meditated as I was taken to my inner world where Kagura and I sat in our usual places this time with tangerines and tea. It felt like a few minutes but even I knew a few hours had passed when I saw them all arrive, I was excited as were the others; I noticed Buu was the one of the other fighters and I frowned, I had found him to be a simpleton even dumber than Goku, I went over to Beerus, "don't you think that Buu is a little too stupid to do the written test?" Realisation dawned on him as Whis looked entertained "oh no! Goku you idiot!" the man was taken by surprise "what is it Beerus?" Vegeta came over to see what the problem was but also the others went quite as they too listened in.

"What I mean is that Buu will not be able to participate," "what why?!" Beerus groaned annoyed that he had to spell it out, "ah because he isn't capable of passing the written test," Goku looked confused and looked over and then back to us "ah sure he can, right Buu?" Buu pushed steam out of his head holes as if proud and calling his name "see," I spoke up "hey Buu what is 4 plus 4…" every looked at him silent, he was also silent, trying to figure out the answer once we lapsed 15 seconds Beerus cried out of annoyance and no more patience "okay that's it, Buu you will need to sit out, let's see here." He looked over all the people present to pick a replacement "oh come on we can do it," the two boys called out overly eager to jump at the chance, "no yous are not strong enough," "but when we fuse…" they tried to counter Beerus, Vegeta spoke up "it will be considered cheating so no." A few admitted to being too weak or not in shape needing more time to be acceptable for the fight, he looked over them all and then looked to me, obviously about to say something but paused and then as if struck said "you'll have to do it," I paused "wait what, no I am trying to not use energy…" it was Goku who spoke up "don't worry you can just go last…." Beerus spoke up "no she can't Monaka is going last, she can go second last, just don't use any weapons…" I looked to them and then to Whis who shrugged his shoulders as I asked "well is my spells considered cheating or weapons?" I mainly asked Whis after all I had explained the most to him about myself; he is a great listener, he thought about it, "laws are a no-no, but kido should be fine, also no swords even the Zanpakuto." He said it as if berating a child or having to explain out the rules as I nodded, the others looked around and it seemed to me Buu was very unhappy with the change of things, "you wanted to get Buu out so you could fight," he pointed at me, as Hercules tried to calm the blob, I bowed to him "I am sorry Buu I did not intend for this to happen, simply making an observation, but maybe in the next tournament you can fight, besides you get to enjoy food and cheer your friends and family on." This seemed to calm everyone down including him, he smiled "okay." 'That was easy' ' **what do you expect he is literally a fat blob of nonstop eating machine that acts as a toddler** ,' I smirked at Kagura's words she could be snarky at times, but she dramatically sighed ' **and now I am side lined how did this happen?** '

The mysterious alien who was meant to be stronger than Beerus showed up, however I found myself hard to keep in my laughs, Beerus was treating this like a game of poker and he seemed to be bluffing his way through it all. The short alien was pink all over with a typical beer stomach look, pointing out nipples, pointed ears on the side of his head, and noodle like arms and legs, even Mr Satan was stronger than this alien boy, and by the looks of it he worked for a galactic shipping company. I shouldn't have had to step in but I did, I put a hand up and took the blow of Goku's hand as I stood between Monaka and him, I was the only one able to move fast enough. Beerus stepped in hitting Goku over the head, Monaka seemed surprised to see me, his eyes were open in shock I could hear his heart beat pick up, he was simply blushing and I took note he was looking at my pointed ears. It must be something to do with his species and how they found mates seeing as they too had pointed ears. I stood up straighter and continued mingling, I meet Jacko properly this time, "ah Jacko, it's nice to meet you once more under better circumstances," "ah Lady Ren…" a green octopus man with a crown spoke up "oh so this was the god that bent time?" Jacko straightened "ah yes where are my manners, Ren this is our Galactic King of the galactic patrol," I nodded to him, "it is my pleasure to meet you, and yes I am balance god." "Ah I see, I haven't heard of your kind before not even in our database, yous must be very rare indeed." I smiled "yeah we are, but I am not a species I am a cross species it my blood line that allows us to become balance gods sometimes we are referred to as travellers too, however here I am called that of a deity."

"Ah I see then what species are you," he questioned "I am technically a cross breed of a demon and a god of death." I saw his eyes widen and the occupants go quite, I looked around clueing on that many must be worried to hear what I am, I back paddled quickly "ah you see a demon I think is different to what the demons here are like and a god of death is better yet called a Shinigami or soul reaper, we help guide souls to the afterlife where I am from." Goku spoke up "oh like angels then, that's cool angels and demons having children together," I laughed at his words, I had not thought of it like that but sure enough it was finny however real angels were not as beautiful as soul reapers in my opinion, they at times could be worse than demons.

In the Hexahedron we had a BBQ, I even took some up to Whis who appreciated it, between bites he spoke up "are you sure about telling them what you are?" I shrugged "it's already done now, besides it helped others to trust me a little more and even speak to me, Dende to speak to me, he informed me about his species and his job, he is a very kind person, many of them are actually." Whis spoke up "and that worries you?" "No it makes me miss my own family and friends, I worry about everyone."

I had noted that the dragon balls on earth gave off energy and a specific signature, as we neared this planet I could feel the other dragon balls there, they were giving off a massive amount of energy and even the signature of it was similar to the earth ones. We had ate on the way and it was nice to fill up before having to fight, I had noted that everyone was so lively, I suppose not many got to go on a space pick-nick. I stepped off feeling a vibrating buzz go up through my feet once I was on the planet, I smirked knowing exactly why that was, we went to the stadium again waiting for the two angels to 'fix' the seating arrangements and get rid of the concession stands, I watched as they changed to floating bits of land that had their own shields, there were ones for the civilians and ones for the kais and then the ones on either side for the teams. I watched the Kai's; I had not seen one, I guessed they looked like Beerus or something considering that the only other god of destruction I had meet so far was Champa and he too was a cat-man. They had white hair and different coloured skin such as yellow, pink or purple, and they were mainly short and small but I felt calmness oozing off of them.

Finally the test began and looking at it, I knew Buu would not be able to complete even the first one, however I also noticed Goku using his fingers to count; it was deplorable that a fully grown man couldn't do this written test like the others. I had completed mine as Vados simply took it once I was done, I then went off to the side where Beerus waited and sat down next to him, "so bringing in someone that weak as your last fighter is stupid, you know you can lose Earth right then what will you do without that precious food?" he frowned at me "just keep your mouth shut, besides if you and those three do what they are good at, we won't need him to get into the ring." I knew there was much more going on but I dropped it for later, I didn't know why he bothered bringing him in or what he gained from it maybe they were just friends and he promised him this or something?

With Goku going into the ring I listened to the judge after that horrid anthem and then finally the fighting gong was struck, I just wanted to get this silly game over and done with and go eat some more, I was only here because Beerus was, and right now he was like my portable energy machine plus he liked my tails, I remembered back to when he stated I had to bring them so that he could sit on it for comfort, I rolled my eyes remembering his orders.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Revival- The Search

 **Okay here we go next chapter enjoy.**

I sat on the couch between Whis and Monaka, I could tell the pink alien was a little fussy as if too nervous, I couldn't blame him after all he was obviously not a fighter. I had also noticed Piccolo still briefly looking at me every now and again, I meet his eyes when he looked to me, catching him out, he freezed with being caught but I smiled. "We officially haven't meet yet, I am named Ren, I heard your name is Piccolo?" he nodded "yes I am Piccolo a Namekian," I nodded "it is nice to officially meet you, you seem to get along well with the Saiyans have you known them for a long time?" Piccolo looked off to the side uncomfortable and said "yeah you could say that." I could feel his uncomfortableness so I dropped it, the other three decided to do rock, paper, scissors to decide which order they would go in, it was to be Goku, Piccolo and then Vegeta. It was interesting to hear about there being other Saiyans for the 6th universe and also a freezer looking guy, I watched as Goku fought a silly but humorous man and so he ended up beating the large ball like bear.

"Ladies and gentleman that is a ring out victory for the seventh universe; contestant Goku is moving on," I listened to the cheers and Goku's youngest son cry out in happiness, I smiled seeing why mortals liked sports and fighting tournaments so much now.

"Seriously he is throwing a hissy fit?" I looked surprised to Champa who was literally rolling on the floor, I felt sorry for Vados having to act like a mother to him. Beerus laid back on my tails now out on display; finally it was up to Goku and Frost who was the 6th universes counterpart for Freezer. I sat back enjoying watching them go back and forth but I finally watched Goku use super Saiyan, I listened to the man state that all should give it their all and enjoy the sportsmanship, I frowned smelling deceit from him I also noted that he was really over playing this good guy persona, I knew for a fact that when one did it, it was because they were the opposite; Aizen was living proof of that. I frowned from the beginning as he tried to pretend that he had no other forms but relented turning into his second form, "What's the matter?" I looked over to the others especially Piccolo, "I don't trust a word that falls from his mouth, he is simply a liar," the others looked between them Vegeta stayed as stern and serious as ever, Piccolo questioned me "how can you tell?" I shrugged "experience and my nose."

I watched carefully, seeing as I didn't trust this Frost guy if it wasn't for my nose and instincts I wouldn't have watched him so closely, that was how I picked up the small glint of metal in his arm and also the toxic smell; it reminded me of something we use at the soul society it is a sleep relaxant, it helps relax patients and sometimes put them to sleep, others could use it to take away motor functions of a person. Just as I had seen and smelled it he had gotten Goku on the hand as he dodged his punch with his own, perfectly lining up his needle like weapon with his palm. Instantly Goku was of balanced and unco-ordinated it simply took one last punch to put him in out of bounds, I stood up instantly gaining the attention of all as I stepped forward, I pointed to Frost "you cheated."

Champa stood up and challenged my words immediately "that's preposterous!" I death stared Frost when he looked at me, but he played the cool good guy attitude which had my skin crawling. The referee spoke up "in what way," "he used a weapon, which is against the rules, its sharp and pointy and located in his right arm he using a neuro-toxin." Champa spoke up "baseless accusations are beyond a repair," the small Saiyan from the 6th universe spoke up "that's right, I know Mr. Frost well I fought along planet Mayanae and can contest to his character; he's a hero who risked his life to protect its citizens from marauding space pirates, he would never cheat." Goku who had now come to his senses sat up not knowing what happened, Vegeta came up next to me "are you sure?" I nodded "Referee search his dam body!" The referee sounded put on the spot as again Champa complained "oh sour grapes, besmirching this mans' good name just because you lost, but alright just know if they find nothing on them I'll personally destroy you." He pointed at me in challenge which raised my hackles, however I was so glad Beerus stood up "no search him; I doubt Champa could destroy you to begin with," Vegeta shrugged "If you say so, referee frisk the man already!"

The green alien did as informed and after rolling his hand over the right arm a small little point popped out slowly the referee touched it, getting woozy instantly and stating how the world became so woozy all of a sudden. In this time Chi-Chi had dashed over to Goku obviously worried especially hearing of her husband being poisoned by his opponent, "What is the meaning of this!" Champa looked pissed however Frost was nice enough to actually answer, I assure you this is not a weapon, it's part of my body!" Goku looked ready to take his words at face value however the referee was the one to stand up stuttering, "N-no way there is clear signs of trickery here for violating the rules of the tournament Frost is disqualified which means the winner is Goku!" The other team was shocked "are you kidding me here!" Champa unable to stay quiet, but the small Saiyan also spoke up "I don't get it why would someone as honourable as him do something so underhanded?" But it was Vados who spoke up "gentle man the truth is quite simple, this is who the great Mr. Frost truly is, you see those space pirates who attacked planet Mayanae are part of an underworld crime syndicate and Mr. Frost here is the leader."

Frost spoke up about the claims but admitted to being the one to start the wars and resolve them so he can gain the money, land and profits of it all, "oh that's funny he doesn't seem that different from Freezer," Whis added "he passes himself off as a noble saviour to provide cover to all his nefarious plans." Goku had gotten up and placed Chi-Chi down back with the others watching and then re-joined us. Acting smug as he walked off, it was obvious to me that Vegeta had a serious bone to pick with him, as he walked off we all watched Champa put his hand out "you really think you can walk away after bring me this kind of shame on me, I will destroy you!" we all looked over to Vegeta "hold on, there's no need to disqualify him cause I am up next." We all looked up to him "ah but Goku won…" Vegeta spoke up "he still feels a little woozy he will **need** to sit out for a while till he is all good," the man referee spoke up once more "but then there's Piccolo up…" "He forfeits… **right**?" the two glared at each other for a while but he relented. Vados calmed her destroyer god down telling him how it was in their favour. Beerus complained about Vegeta's ego however Beerus told him to get the job done.

I sat down next to Beerus who smirked at me "good job at picking that up," I nodded "but it doesn't matter because Goku is out for the time being, meanwhile Piccolo is out due to Vegeta jumping ahead, so long as I don't need to fight I don't care what they do." There was a lot of talking and even Vegeta spoke up agreeing to let Frost use his Venom, I sighed "I aint healing him if he gets nicked," but to his credit he took him out with just one punch, my thoughts made me think of Saitama, Goku wanted to go in again after Manaka however Beerus would not agree to that of course, so he was to go before me.

I had noticed that the twin destroyers were in an argument about a new barrier around the fighting ring, I looked over seeing that the large mechanical man was next, I knew he released steam from his head pipe and seemed to have a hot centre I bet this was a tactic to give him the best advantage, however during that time I noticed that Piccolo joined the others watching and that both Frost and the stoic tall man had disappeared from view, I looked off into the distance seeing them both face off, it was then that I felt time being manipulated, not manipulated like what I or Whis do but more like jumping it like a track record or something of the like. I saw him stop Frost from getting away with the goods they were obviously bribed with to perform in the tournament, they also had a Hexahedon which I thought was stupid to just give away but still it was up to them on what they bribed their fighters with.

This had to be the fight with the most commentary, just as I had thought the robot man was a living metal man with a lava like core, he even drank pure lava, he heated up and begun charging, he was obviously strong but no speed with him, however hitting him was obviously not working, the noise had me cringing in absolute pain, even the humans had problems with the metallic sound. I had to shake my head quite a few times to get my hearing back, the metal man heated up getting faster and then continued to spin becoming a vortex on the ground. Albeit the metal man was smart, I could tell he was smarter then he came off as, but I could see the true reason as to why they boxed him in, making him take to the air also meant he would be up in the heat and smoke regardless he was still mortal and still suffered from that. Goku and Piccolo were brought up on the situation by Whis on the circumstances of Vegeta and this fight; it was all in favour of the metal man. I knew it was far from over, so long as Vegeta wasn't too prideful he could go further and boost his power up if needed or wanted, however I supposed that he was waiting for that later in the tournament, I noticed he eyed the man who stopped Frost earlier. Goku seemed to know the stance Vegeta took, but as he prepared so did the metal man as he turned up the heat even more, Vegeta saved his ass as he landed on a little piece of the rings debris meaning he was still in the ring.

The blow to the Saiyan Princes' pride was large and very obvious the referee did his job well; double checking the results before calling it. However Vegeta was pissed and he used his power to overwhelm the metal man's lava and also powering up more to destroy the one sided barrier without touching it. From there I used my power to make sure Manaka and I didn't get hit by the shattering glass and Whis protected the civilians, with him able to breath Vegeta was back at 100%, which he used by using a move called Final Flash, I found it surprising as he seemed to have issue forming and using it, plus a few watches seemed to be shocked and reminded him of their presence. It was enough to take the attack and blow away the push him back and then Vegeta took the initiative to get up close and attack him point blank, he knocked him off after insulting him by calling him a 'pile of junk' the metal man sobbed with the mean words given to him.

Vegeta cooled down with water after his win while the ring was repaired and also expanded outwards; I noted the two saiyans looking at the man that was to be last on the others team and even eyed them back; however there was still the Saiyan from the 6th universe for Vegeta to beat. It was funny seeing Bulma baby Vegeta, but then the two gods were at each other's throats, I watched as the next match begun however I found it more of a training lesson from Vegeta to Cabba, I guess having a son and being the prince of his own race, he was prideful and obviously wanted to make the race of the 6th universe great too. It became obvious that Vegeta had thought that Cabba could become a super Saiyan and even asked him to teach him, but I knew he was training him regardless. It was brutal to watch Beerus asked if he would remember that the rules state that he was not allowed to do that but I noticed that Whis smiled not worried in the slightest, it seemed that Whis and I were on the same wave length, and just like that Cabba was down and Vegeta was the winner, he had let the young boy turned and then taught him to turn it on as well, but also used his blue power up to take him out, I smiled thinking he was a great teacher, telling Cabba to aim higher in reaching his strength and power.

Now Hit was up against Vegeta, I watched closely I wanted to see if my thoughts on Hit's powers were correct, if so then I could use certain forbidden kido's to counter him, they were only forbidden in my home world after all, so using them outside of that domain was fine, other than that I would have to rely on my instincts and ability to detect time manipulation.

Vegeta seemed confused as to what was going on, as he was thought Hit was just moving so fast he couldn't see him, but no matter how much he powered up he was unable to stop him or detect him. Beerus and Whis both spoke up about him, telling of his exploits and rumours but also stating he was called never miss hit, I smirked as Whis looked over to me "and what are you smirking about?" Beerus's ear twitched as he listened in on us, "I wonder if I am correct on my thoughts on his fighting technique and ability, after the first hit that he landed both Beerus and I spoke at once "uh-oh" Whis looked shocked "I second that." It looked like he was blinking out of sight before attacks reached him and also before he hit Vegeta, it was minuscule but I could tell he was playing around with time maybe millisecond's but if he was already moving quickly he wouldn't need to use much time to get around and land pin point strikes. Goku looked to me "you know what he is doing?" I shrugged not giving away what I knew, he then went over to Jacko asking him, apparently Jacko had the eyes that saw all, but he came up short however it was the galactic King who had some insight and even informed Goku on what he believed was called Time-skipping. I watched as Vegeta landed on his face, I looked over pretty sure that Whis knew the ability Hit used but like me kept his mouth shut.

Goku was up next "I am surprised to see someone else in this tournament that can use time as well." Whis spoke up, Beerus asked for his advice to give Goku, however due to Beerus bring in poor Monaka and then me into this stupid tournament Whis refused to say and also teased him, "don't worry my lord you won't lose, after all you have 'the strongest man in the universe remember~" he then laughed "hey I think your forgetting Ren, she too can use time to her own benefit," this made Whis look at him seriously "I believe I said that she needs to save energy not use it up for your own little issues…" I chose to spoke up "I think I may forfeit," I had a contemplative look on my face as I looked up still deciding knowing it would annoy the destroyer god. "No you won't or do you want me to destroy you!" I raised a brow at him "oh~ and how do you plan to live and sleep without my tails that your oh so dependent on, hmmm~?" Whis laughed again as Beerus gave us a deadpan look.

Goku's kind gestures obviously put Hit on the edge as he mustn't have been used to such kindness after all he was an assassin, it was funny hearing Goku state he was not young and a grandfather, but Hit admitted to be 1000 years old, however Beerus and I rolled our eyes "newbs" I stated. It looked promising as Goku dodged and then landed an attack and hadn't even used a power-up, he picked up on needing to block his opening and then attacking straight after, he was using anticipation and prediction too, it was all part of one's natural instincts and pushing them to the limit to get a drop on a person with an ability like Hits. I smirked as Beerus looked surprised "well it looks like this is going to be an interesting fight but also I may not need to step in after Goku," "don't speak now, you may jinx us," Beerus exclaimed.

The match only got better and better from there they fought all out, and Goku continued to use his instincts to counter and attack, it seemed Hit too improved, getting better and faster, I noticed right away as he began to time-skip over more milliseconds, as the time went on they sped up and got far more intense. Soon Goku was using a power called Kaioken and then had a multiplier as he boosted it up he multiplied his own power but I could see the draw back on his body was horrendous, I knew not all power came without a price, I was the all too familiar with that rule. I was brought up to speed by Whis who sighed "this should be an interesting and also long…" "What do you mean by that?" I asked but Vegeta spoke up "the ability to improve during battle is within our blood, this Hit guy is also claiming the same thing, unlike us though he doesn't have multiple power levels," I nodded in understanding Whis spoke up "so in other words he gains skill, power and combat skills in every battle, this Hit being on a whole other level helps Goku improve quickly able to pick up the pace and close the gap between the two of them."

I really enjoyed the match as I absorbed the most energy off the day from the two off them, it was funny when Beerus had been shocked at hearing it was something Goku had wanted to use against him, Whis seemed annoyed at seeing his destroyer god sweat. With time-skip his power by ten allowed me to absorb a massive amount, especially when he used a Kamehameha as I was able to use it as a law, I too could absorb more off the energy from the blast. Whis looked over to me with a little smile, " _enjoying_ the show?" I simply nodded to him the massive blast ripped open the dome and nearly sucked up everyone, if it hadn't been for Whis and Vados all would have been suck into outer space, but they were both still in the ring standing up on their respective destroyer, Hit only dodged he claimed to have increased his time skip, I smiled thinking he would be a great destroyer god but also I knew Whis had also been scouting for a new god to eventually replace Beerus, he seemed to be measuring everyone up and also Beerus annoying him with certain attitudes and actions. I laughed aloud as Champa ordered and told Hit what to do, however he was just as prideful as the Saiyans and he too wanted to see how the fight was to go, he and Goku were on the same page not wanting to be the pawns off the destroyer gods and fight the way they want, meanwhile I noted Vados seemed 'turned' on to an extent by the sheer power the two were displaying. But regardless Hit won, only after being hit and thrown into the large portrait of Champa's face, again I laughed, it was good to hear when mortals didn't want to bow to powerful beings, it was always a trait mortals had, I remembered back to Ichigo and all the things Jushiro told me about him, I smiled in fondness 'yes indeed mortals were very stubborn so stubborn that Goku asked to remove the rules seeing as Hit was an assassin and holding back.

The twin destroyers begun bickering once again about the rules but the two fighters stood side by side speaking, which I had no trouble over hearing, I smiled at their conversation, the two seemed to get along great, Goku thought up the best way to piss the two off and show that they are not pawns, causing the brothers to gawk at them. But once Goku released his Kaioken he collapsed in pain as he had pushed his pain too far, I leaped down tails and all, I smiled down at him, "that was an amazing match the both of you, it seems I will need to help you out a little," I bent down to Goku "well here goes that energy I just absorbed," I complained as I used a life transfusion kiss on Goku, kissing him and pushing my own stored life energy into him, he was shocked as if he had never been kissed before. Once I pulled away my demon markings stopped shinning the bright light white and I was on my hands and knees beside Goku panting heavily. Goku looked over his body flexing his hand, "oh wow that was incredible!" I looked over and slowly returned to my feet, Hit seemed to size me up, possibly thinking I was his next opponent, as the referee also begun to annoyance. "The next opponent up is…" I cut him off "I Forfeit this match," we all heard Beerus exclaim "what no you don't!" I smirked as I eyed him, Champa was all too happy to hear that, as I looked over to Hit "who says you're a pawn when you can make your own choices?" I had Goku beside me "can you help me back up?" "ah sure," with that he had my arm looped over his shoulder as we returned to the seat we were previously on, Whis smiled as Beerus continued to blow up at my actions. "What are you thinking, Goku didn't need to be healed," "but he was in pain Beerus, surely you're not that insensitive to wish him to experience that?" this had shut him up as I looked over to the others watching, "I think I am done here, I'm going to join the others," Whis nodded as it was now left to Monaka to wrap this tournament up in our favour, and I was sure Goku's and my own words had helped Manaka win his match.

It was painfully obvious that he was weak however after his strongest attempt of a punch, Hit seemed to think for a while but then decided to jump backwards pretending the attack had a late affect and he was out of th ring, giving the win to 'the strongest fighter in the universe.' But I must admit the funniest thing by far as Goku accidentally touched the galactic Kings penis instead of his arm, everyone laughed; however on the other side of the arena, Champa was preparing to destroy them all. I took a very deep breath and stepped forward as both of his hands lit up with purple balls of energy; I appeared between Champa and the others just as he claimed he was to destroy all of them. I sucked up his energy balls eating them down and gaining the power instantly, "hmmm, Beerus's attacks have more power to them, so you _are_ weaker…" "REN!" I heard Beerus call out annoyed "don't go stepping out of line." I glared at him over my shoulder as he explained that the competition was over and done with meaning that the gods were back in charge. "That's right we are in charge again meaning we make the rules," I smirked "well aint I lucky I am a god," that caused both destroyers to twitch and look surprise all with the others. "Lord Champa~" it became obvious to me that new beings arrived in the centre of the ring and the two destroyers looked shocked in unison they said his name "Zeno-sama!"

They both piss bolted to him and bowed as low as I have seen either of them do, I remembered what I was informed about him by Whis, the others looked at me as Hit asked "who is that," seeing I liked him I answered "he is the creator off all, another words he is their boss and had the last say on everything." The five fighters of the opposing team looked shocked, more so then when they were about to be killed by their own god, I watched on amused, to me the angels seemed to be worried about him at all, they also dobbed on their own destroyers, and even Zeno joked about the getting knew ones, but then brought up wanting to have a tournament with all 12 universes, to me it seemed he was just bored like all children tended to be. The rest of the fighters finally joined them, after meeting Goku Zeno decided to leave, but I noticed his eyes feel on me for a second before he left, Champa seemed to be fine with keeping his fighters alive and also giving up the dragon balls, we all said our good byes, "thank you for stepping forth for us?" I nodded "but I was just hungry and he had power, I couldn't let it go to waste, the Hexahedon was boarded once more, and so it turned out the un-named planet that we all fought on **was** the dragon ball. It took a while but the phrase finally seemed to work, the power exploded out as the balls called forth the universally large dragon and I easily absorbed the shocking amount of powerful energy, it was enough to charge up myself an nearly my entire medo stone, I was sure there was like maybe 15% left for it to go. But we were meet by the largest golden dragon I had ever seen, it was so big it was able to eat planets and have all the universe within it too as it need the space to expand itself out, we were miniscule to its size that we were eaten but not.

Honestly I thought it was beautiful, something so powerful and large, Piccolo mentioned being inside of the dragon, but Whis explained it was a necessity, I watched carefully, I also noticed that while being inside off it I continued to absorb energy finally getting to a complete 100%. Once we were facing his core he begun to speak; offering 'anything' to be wished for, it was a hefty thing to be able to offer, I instantly thought of Jushiro, 'huh funny that in one day I have thought of him twice,' I was beside myself as I heard what Beerus asked for it was so out of character for him. It made me think differently of him too, once Bulma noticed I understood him she asked "what did he ask for," "DON'T SAY IT!" that seemed more like him, I smirked but shook my head "but don't worry it aint something bad at all," 'quite the opposite actually,' I thought. He claimed to ask for an ultimate bed, I smirked knowing my tails were his bed, but now I had regained my energy, I could get to a solution of jumping multiverse to multiverse. I stayed with Whis as I waved goodbye to Beerus and Monaka choosing to stick to Whis, "I see your 'charged fully' I pulled out my crown that was shining like molten gold and I smirked "yes I am, I just need to make sure I can get back home, maybe I'll return in the future," the others below us noticed my crown as I was sitting on the roof next to Whis, "whoa, wait was that really what he asked for, a crown for you…doesn't seem like something he would ask for though?" Bulma looked contemplative, "I will stay with the mortals, seeing it was Earth that I had arrived at with my unexpected jump here," I plainly ignored the mortals as Whis nodded "well I have to say it was a pleasure having you with us it was mighty entertaining~" I smiled knowing that I would see him if I was to come back after all he would live forever, "well I guess this is goodbye, I will see you later, tell the others I said c'ya, I aint good at leaving so I will leave it to you."

I had been smashed with all the information that my medo stone collected while I was here, it automatically was updating me on all the locations I had been to, the information and anything else of importance. It ended up giving me a major headache, I sighed touching my temples "not leaving now?" I eyed the angel to my right on the flying box filled with mortals, "give me a sec," I had received the information on how far the multiverses were apart from one another also the time difference, I was happy to know that the same amount of time passed between here to my own world. I had relieved to learn that, sure I spent near a year here but still that just meant that my armour would be ready hopefully as well as Luna being awake. I stood up looking to him "alright I am gonna go, this time it shouldn't require so much energy as it did the last time, oh and here, just in case my little brother pops up in this universe, actually I should inform the other 11 universes to keep an eye open for him too." I mumbled the last part but Whis smiled "no need to worry, I will communicate with them about this, I will…" he looked at the little glass fork I gave him, not knowing what to do with it. "Break it and I will know and come, seeing as you're doing me a favour of looking for my brother I owe you one, so if yous need me call for me."

I set the location and opened up my space elevator and stepped in disappearing from the others, it took so long to get back I actually napped in my elevator, only waking up when I heard the ding, however I arrived at home. I had not forgotten the place I was supposed to go to before being sucked up into the multiverse that Zeno-sama created, when I arrived though I was bombarded by those present "Lady Serenity where have you been, the family have been looking for you, we thought that you were lost much like Lord Usamaro." I smiled "I'm sorry to worry you all, but I am safe, took me a while to get back is all, has Luna awaken by now?" they had mixed expressions, they were about to answer but I looked over to see InuKimi in the doorway to our home; I had noted that neither my mate nor children were present. I followed her up to her own room, I used Kagura to scout the home, my mother was not here, neither my father plus Luna was not here and nor my children or mate, my brothers were though, they seemed to be running the show in the absence of everyone else. I felt a lump in my chest like something bad had happened 'maybe mother couldn't hold on and passed away?' " **don't think like that** " finally we sat down and had tea set out in InuKimi's room, she looked a little more tired than usual too, I guessed they had a much more difficult time since I disappeared.

Once we sat InuKimi levelled me with a peculiar look I couldn't decipher, "so your back," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world I numbly nodded "what has happened in my absence…" "Too much, you were gone for near a year, typically for a traveller that would not be a scare however when none of us could contact you, find you or detect you, well we began to worry. Luna picked up from where she left off but she has been searching for you as well as your little brother, but she couldn't go alone so your father joined her, to keep her safe. As for you mother…" she sighed looking down as if troubled and I was on edge "well she was taken into the care of the Captain Kotetsu of the 13 court guard squads you see your disappearing act pushed her over the edge, she blamed herself for all her children going missing, her health deteriorated so rapidly that Isane had to induce her into a coma where she is now getting her needed fluids and vitamins through IV's she is stable but they won't wake her till you and Usamaro are back safe and sound, they fear what will happen if yous were not to be back when they wake her." I nodded my head in understanding "and Malphas and my kids…" "the 9 realms, apparently your daughter had to be punished when he had arrived back with her and my medo stone and Seth chose to go with him, apparently it was time for him to begin new training with him, I don't know what but Malphas said it was very important, so I and your brothers have kept the security, the Seireitai and our noble house going, we have checked up on the soul king and all is well." I nodded thinking of Jushiro he had been on my mind a lot lately, but obviously there was much more for me to focus on like getting the family back in order.

InuKimi seemed to know what I was about to ask before I had opened my mouth "yes indeed I have, your father and Luna are on their way back, by the way where were you?" it was only now that I realised I hadn't told her "oh well a strange black hole thing sucked me up into a separate Multiverse, it was made up of 12 universes all created by some child like being name Zeno-sama, in each universe there is a god of creation also called a Kai and God of destruction who have an attendant which is an angel and together they all balance and work to maintain their respective universes." InuKimi looked surprised and intrigued "how long were you there?" I frowned noting I had spent millions of years on the earth there but once I awoke the time from staying with Whis and Beerus to now was the only time that actually matched up with the time spent in our world here, "well I slept for millions of years, I had no energy after landing on a planet called Earth there, but honestly from when I woke up to now was the only time that passed here which I find strange." InuKimi put a finger to her lip "that is strange, I could look through the books in the library for the reason why but I would bet my bottom dollar it has something to do with that strange black hole that warped the time between our multiverses." I nodded in agreement I had thought that too once I had my medo stone back on my head, "I also gave an idol to Whis the 7th universes angel he was also going to keep an eye out for Usamaro and inform the other universes to do so too," InuKimi perked up "oh that is great to hear, at least that whole multiverse is covered as well."

It was then I felt Luna and my father arrive and make their way to us, InuKimi was well aware of their presence too, we waited patiently I sighed though knowing I had to inform them off all the same things I just explained to InuKimi. She smiled at me knowingly, "you go clean up I will explain it to them and then you and Luna can be on you ways." I saw her smirk and glinting eyes I smiled back "thanks grandma~" I said cheekily as I quickly moved to the other side of the room to avoid a backhand, I chuckled as did she while shaking her head, I went down the hallway and to my room, I liked this dress Bulma gave me, it was then I pulled out my other capsules she had given me and I smirked, this was so much better than having to lug around a bag or place everything into my armour. I washed up and changed into my loose fitting soul reaper uniform and captain cloak, it was good to know that even if you cease to be a captain you still keep your haori, I felt comfortable and I felt secure with it on. I then felt an idol being smashed just as Luna rounded into my room after talking to InuKimi, she wore a surprised look being able to feel the idol call too, "well seems your armour is done."

We used the connected doorway to go to Asguard, it was ten times faster, I was debating whether we use good maker to connect instant doorways to each significant world that we build bonds with, but I also knew that would take centuries to do seeing as there is a ten year waiting limit on using that law, but then I thought maybe if I put one Luna in a Pandora's box and fast forward the time she experienced in there to ten years she would get it back and be able to re-use it, but then I wouldn't be able to use the 13th law, unless we go back and forth using the 13th law to reset the time limit wait on both the laws so we can use them immediately again. "What are you thinking about?" I looked to my side as Luna and I walked over the rainbow bridge I shrugged my shoulders "thinking of connecting planets to our home via portals," Luna nodded "I also thought of that a while back, it sounds easier to travel but we can't do that to all."

We arrived to a waiting King and Queen as well as Loki out of his cell but shackled neither the less, the Queen looked happy, and Luna seemed to know why nor what was going on, it annoyed me to be out of the loop on certain things, but I was sure I would find out any second. "Lady Luna and Lady Ren; welcome as you can see Loki has completed the armour you commissioned him for, also he is to be released into your custody, as per the agreement between the Lord of the InuTashio Clan and the royal thrown of Asguard, he is now your responsibility." It annoyed me that he sounded like he was handing over a pet or something, but I nodded and stepped forward, "that is great to hear," I removed all of his shackles and asked "are you ready to come home?" it was a silly question as he had no other choice but to come with me, Luna seemed happy to just see him, it reminded me that she hadn't really had the opportunity to talk to him. "Ecstatic," he said with a smile after a big hug from his mother we were on our way, as we walked I then chose to press the armour to my body, oh boy was it new. I noticed it was shinny and heavier in a way, it sat big and bright on my person, full body armour instead of the standard chest and shoulder arm armour, no this was like something you would wear going into a war, it was magnificent but I also could feel all the space within available and the items I already had inside prior to leaving it with Loki.

"You like?" I nodded "oh I love, it matches my crown too," I noted to both of them, "yeah you look bad ass in it sis," I smiled enjoying the complements "Malphas is gonna be 'happy' when he sees this," I began to remove the swords I had sealed on my body, and placed them back onto their holders on the back of my armour.

Loki was introduced and shown around as a new member of the clan, I also showed him to the special library and also the books of InuSatario so he could read them, he was to be an advisor for the family in all things, along with his own large room and of course money. InuKimi showed him around some more and spent some quality time with him explaining the rules and laws of the family but also that of the Seireitai and how we as a family work with them. Luna and I spent a day with the family and during this time Seth and Sora returned with Malphas, I went to hug my son, but he brushed me off, mush to my shock and utter disappointment, that hurt as my son was also my little boy he had never given me the cold shoulder. I noted Sora glared at me and stomped off, probably not forgetting the fact that she was not allowed Hisoka and then punished from stealing from family and not being able to stay with the Zoldyock's while I continued on my way. I turned to Malphas, obviously confused as he hugged me, "you were gone for a long time, I was worried when Sesshomaru said he couldn't find you," I nodded "is that why the children hate me, Sora I can see she is still spiteful about not getting her way but why Seth?" Malphas sighed "he hates his new training he finds it hard and painful thought you would step in but you were gone I think over the time he begun to despise you." I frowned up at my mate for letting that happen, "what the hell are you training him with!" "calm down my mate," he nuzzled my neck forcing me to relax much to my annoyance my body complied, "I am teaching him to acclimate to pain so that it will be nothing to him when he experiences it, I and all high ranking demons do it, sometimes when in contracts we need to die or get attacked or play dead, dealing with damage and pain is a necessity."

I knew he was right I remembered back to when he had been attacked and then he pierced through himself once more, not to mention the amount of times he had been hurt plus he dealt with my birthing pains fine compared to me. Maybe it was for the best but then again I knew Seth being male meant that Malphas didn't hold back with him, he could be quite ruthless at times, all for Seth's benefit. "I don't like that he doesn't love me so much anymore, he's my little boy after all," Malphas sighed "he isn't the only male in the family you should focus on," I knew from his words what he was imposing but I shrugged out of his embrace "no, nut-ut, no way in hell, you and I both know we don't have the time, plus you can't control yourself, I aint ready for another spawn." He actually pouted which made he want to yield to his desires, after all I had been wanting the same thing but I just knew we couldn't or more like shouldn't. "You are my mate; I **should** be able to have you when I please," his voice promised pleasure possibly a bit of pain too, and I shivered as his low baritone vibrated up my spine, "no, no, no Malphas you will need to wait till after Usamaro is found." He huffed miffed at being told no, I heard him in my head curse out the annoying cock blocking little demon boy, I laughed aloud which seemed to grab Loki's attention. "Ah so this is your better half?" Malphas was overly aware of the god of Mischief, he eyed him as if sizing him up, "hmmm I like him," was his simple words and I face-palmed knowing that these two getting along could spell disaster.

I was saved by Luna calling for me "Ren we gotta go, Usamaro won't just find himself you know," I walked over unenthusiastic "well you never know Luna he may just as well walk his little tailed ass back home while we are out ' _searching'_ for him." I mocked annoyed that I could not stay, I wanted to fix the bond as a mother with her children not leave them when they needed me all the time, after all I was always present when they were growing up, I felt wrongfully robbed of these experiences and time I should be with the family and now with Loki as a part of the family I should be present more, but _no_ I had to go deal with this, I wonder how long it will be before Boros completes his prophecy of versing the human to be his match and then get home.

I let Luna pull up the portal before I quickly remembered "hey," I lowered my head so she could collect the information I picked up in my travellers along with her own, she dinged them together and soon I was assaulted with information and locations. I learned that she indeed when to the place I had felt the seal and demon energy release at, turned out a world with humans, demons, fairies, giants and angels among other creatures seemed to be fighting and out of balance she quickly informed them of her predicament and met a high ranked demon named Zeldris she helped him release the last seal on the lower demons and gave him an idol with was in the shape of a dragon, she had flirted a little bit but realised he was taken. He agreed to call upon her if he found Usamaro only due to his pride as a demon and claiming they needed to watch out for each other. Luna had told him that her own clan was a dying species something he understood easily; she had to inform him why she was mortal and human, and he so understood. From the information I gathered I found him interesting, but he was not the only one, Luna blasted through worlds and places going quickly to find either of us missing clan members. She went to a world where there was massive giants eating humans, she gathered information and searched but nothing, she chose to not interact with them as they seemed to be war hungry beings. After that she went to a world where humans lived but they were far more advanced and had space travel, they too were in a war with aliens but from the information I got the aliens were being lied to and manipulated, they even had an AI named Cortana.

I spent my time learning and going over the information as we were silent in the elevator, I could tell Luna was also going over the information I had gathered since dropping her off home in a ten day coma.

The portal opened up to a new location somewhere neither of us have been, it was a medieval place with many different types of beings living together, we felt power but nothing like Usamaro, we landed I looked to Luna, "he is definitely not here," I got more information as I learned that magic was used here, there was so many specifics to this one, Ogres, goblins, beasts, humans, knights, sorcerers, vampires, demons, elves and so many more, I sighed "can we please leave already?" she was standing still obviously going over the information with a fine tooth comb but nodded before opening up a portal once more. In the elevator I sat quietly "so how is everything going at home," Luna shrugged "not been home since I woke up, working with dad was _different_ but I have had the time to scout out more universes so there's that," I nodded feeling distance between us now. "I heard that Malphas and you are not as 'cosy' as usual… could that be due to Grimmjow?" it was then I remembered the King of Hueco Mundo and the bet we made, however that was before I met Malphas, I hadn't even told him about that. "Problems in paradise?" I sighed "I totally forgot about Grimmjow, no actually Malphas wants to be close but this job has put a wrench in that and Seth and Sora hate me right now." I complained "wait what I meant was that Grimmjow and Malphas met face-to-face and duked it out the winner got you, obviously it was a close call, but if Malphas wasn't as old and strong as he was he would have lost for sure…don't worry the king of hollows is still alive, Malphas knew you would not want his higher level species to go extinct so he left him on deaths door."

I sighed as I felt an Idol being smashed and at the exact same time another was destroyed one I knew to be Toshinori's and the other in a far off world we hadn't been too, both Luna and I looked to each other, "well I've met Yagi how about you go to the new world, once I have completed what they want I will join you?" she nodded too happy to get this over and done with and continue on our way. Luna and I stopped the elevator short of our previous destination, she opened a new portal and I opened one for myself, I arrived on the top of a hospital, I could tell that All Might the retired hero was standing behind me, "you came," his deep voice stated, at the same time I heard the soul of the planet 'Quirk' speak up " I need your help traveller, you must help Kai Chisaki succeed," again I absorbed the information, learning I was too late to help now without reversing time, so two birds one stone.

"I invoke Stop Time," I reversed time, before all this mess happened once done I steeped off of the roof of the hospital, knowing that no one would be the wiser to time being manipulated. I stepped down into an alleyway, right when a little girl with red eyes, one horn and white hair ran into my legs, she was frightened as a man with a plague mask was behind her, I knew for a fact that he was Kai Chisaki, Quirk had shown me so. "Ah sorry for my daughter she is rather troublesome, you see," I nodded "I see, I am Ren and you are?" I asked to see how he would react, after all I knew what his quirk was and I also looked like a mortal complete with black hair and no markings or pointy ears, the completed armour from Loki made sure of that, however I was sure that I still looked weird in my armour and soul reaper uniform. "Overhaul…" I spoke up immediately "I think you mean Kai Chisaki, and this must be Eri," it wasn't really a question, but once the young man realised I knew who he and the little girl was he instantly went into a defensive stance as he used his quirk on his gloves getting rid of them immediately. "Calm down," I ordered him "I am not your enemy, actually I need you to succeed in your endeavour to cure the world," I was noticed his eyes narrow on my person, "how can I trust you?" I paused looking to up and thinking "well that's a good question, what should I do to gain your trust, but still you won't trust me," I stated knowingly, "how about you tell me why you want me to succeed."

"Well it's not like I want you to succeed, but I need you to, it is needed for the benefit of the world and humanity, you will need my help, unless in a weeks' time you want all your precepts arrested, your arms dismembered and your hard worked cure stolen by the league of villains." I eyed him "what's your quirk," he demanded "I have none, I am what you would call pure," by now Kai had stood up straighter, hands in his pockets taking out new gloves and putting them on, "follow me."

I held the hand of the little scared child, she was nothing like my own child she was human and weak; I was led through many winding hallways until we turned up into a square room with a lounge room set up. The little girl was taken from me by one of the precepts as I sat down on the couch across from Kai a little uncomfortable but manageable, the others were located behind Chisaki, I already knew Shin possessed a quirk that made one tell the truth when asked a question, I smirked knowing that was why he had brought me here, to make sure that I spoke the truth.

"What is your name?" he started "Serenity InuTashio but everyone addresses me as Ren," Shin nodded to his boss, "why do you really want to help me?" "Because the soul of this planet needs the world to be balanced and to do so you must succeed," "why are you helping the soul of this planet?" "Because I am a balancer, a traveller a god in simpler terms my job is to balance all things but I only work within the parameters of the planets."

Kai looked back to Shin who nodded once more "how or why do planets have souls?" I looked to Kai "that's like asking how does living things have souls, all things are made up of energy and life including a planet which holds the most, and just like all living things they too die, however the energy needs to go somewhere just like mortals souls yous move on and the energy of your souls goes where it needs to, planets need to balance and keep their occupants safe, this world had too many so it created the Quirks disease to minimise numbers now that it has succeeded it can now return the humans to what they once were, and that is where you come in." I could see all the information in his head, a million questions. "So you're saying I'm like a tool to our planet?" I shook my head "no I would say you are more like the chosen one, the one to know what is needed and when it is needed, you are to correct and balance the planet even though you are mortal you were able to pick up on that, it's quite impressive really." He eyed me "so why do you look mortal, sure what your wearing is strange but not too different to what some heroes wear these days, why is that?" This was a strange question not something I thought would be asked yet I suppose they now knowing I was of significant power would think I looked more 'godly.' "Well most mortals feel relaxed if I look mortal too, my true form can be…unnerving or awe inspiring, I stay heavily sealed so that my powers don't leak out and hurt any mortals in the vicinity, that's why I look so human."

"From what you said, you seem to know the future you even mentioned the league of villains, tell me all that you know about the future," I sighed "well then get settled in…" I went on to tell him how I was called here and what I learnt on my arrival, how turning back time was the easiest solution to both things I was asked to complete." "So your family members are indebted to All Might," I shook my head "it was a onetime IOU which is now repaid, that will come in the way of your plans," "and you can turn back time?" I nodded "but everything comes with a price, so I cannot use that ability for a while," "what else can you do?"

After the many hours spent in the room talking and explaining things about myself to him I finally relaxed back "and that is everything." "That's a lot," I shrugged "well with my job, I need to be able to be flexible in a way," he looked relaxed around me now, "so what should we do, from what you said the plan is already changed as Eri wasn't able to meet this Deku hero in training, meaning those investigating me are unaware of her existence." "Yes that is true, it buys you more time, if you get into trouble I suggest you call for me, I'll be around okay…" "I want you to stay within my sights," I paused looking over my shoulder at him, "trust me I won't be in anyone's sights but I will stay above the manor does that make you happy?" he relented "yes that is fine…so how do I call for you?" I looked at him as if it should be obvious "call my name out the louder the better," "I aint gonna be screaming your name out like a lunatic," I smirked "I can hear you regardless okay, just call my name use my real name and I will ' _need'_ to come alright," with that said I stepped away dissolving into the air.

I loved to float up and about high in the sky on my own tails looking like a pretty little bunny shaped cloud, I shut my eyes and focused using Kagura and my own abilities to feel and hear all the things around me. "Thanks for helping me," I heard Quirk speak directly into my head, "that is alright, after all it is my job, it must be annoying and painful having to go through so many steps to maintain a natural order of things?" The planet sighed out, "you have no idea, first off the humans multiplied like rabbits, and I was unable to keep up with resources as well as the poor animals being killed and hunted to extinction, then I gave them quirks dramatically changing them and focusing them on a hero/ villain mentality it made them stop progressing, slow down reproduction, death rates pick up, resources become easier to make and not used as quickly and on top of that the animals and myself becoming cleaner and back in quality and quantity." I smirked "and now you just need to take away the quirk to prevent their entire annihilation?" I felt Quirk nod in agreement with my assessment, well that was the whole reason I was here for, to help the balance of things.


End file.
